Confessions of a Male Escort
by She Who Cannot Be Turned
Summary: Harry left the wizarding world after defeating Voldemort for revenge against his parents real killer. He gets his revenge in unorthodox ways. Six years later, he is visited by a pair of angels, who want him to prevent Sam's fall from grace. SLASH SW/HP
1. Chapter 1

_Summary – Harry left the wizarding world after defeating Voldemort for revenge against his parents real killer. He gets his revenge in unorthodox ways, and then, six years later, he is visited by a pair of angels, who want him to prevent Sam Winchester's fall from grace. SLASH. Sam/Harry_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. They belong to JK Rowling and Eric Kripke respectively and I am thus not making any money from this.**_

_**A/N - Um... Okay, so this is an sort of experimental story, so no whinin'! Lol! First, yes I know, Sam and Harry together, no Dean. Come on, it's not like Jared Padalecki is hard on the eyes now, is it? And erm... yeah, so read, tell me what you think! I've had this one in the wings since before Asmodeus, dunno why I didn't post. Well, yes I do. You'll probably understand what I mean as you read on (or by the title) but well... Please don't report me to the admin here! Yeah? Cool, cheers. So on that note, the warnings are um... slash, lots of slash, lemons (in like... every chapter so far...) and a slightly glamourous view on prostitution. I'm well aware that it is anything but, but well... you'll see. So no flames please. Should you feel the need, forward them to Avalon-Cyrus she forced me to post this! Cheers! **_

Oh! And before I forget, the timeline for Harry Potter is a little off... He was born in '84 so he's a year younger than Sam.

Chapter One

**London. August 2000**

Harry reverently stroked the journal in his hands and then placed it in his bag and left the vault behind, letting the goblin lead him back out of the bank after having grabbed some money to pay for anything he may have needed to buy. He nodded his thanks to his goblin guide and then left the bank, grabbing some new robes and clothes before he left Diagon Alley and went back to his room in a hotel not far from the Leaky Cauldron.

It was the middle of the summer before his sixth year and he had left the Dursley's the day before his birthday and had run to the hotel he was currently staying in. He didn't want to be sent to the house that had been his godfathers prison before he had died and so he had run before anyone could have come to collect him.

Closing the door to his room behind him, he walked over to the bed in the room, placing his bags on top of his trunk at the end of the bed and then sitting down on the bed and digging the journal back out of his bag, opening it and starting to read it.

((page break))

_1__st__ December, 1983_

_I know I should not be writing anything I know down, but Lily and I have just discovered that Lily is pregnant. I know things that will need to be written down so that, should I die before I can explain things to my child, then they will at least have this to lead them towards the truth. _

_I have spelled this journal so that only someone conceived by me can read it and it will also be sent to my main vault should I die. Hopefully with these precautions, this journal will not fall into the wrong hands. _

_The reason I sound so paranoid is because I do not work for the Order as many believe. I do not work for the wizarding world either. I work for MI5, though not as a spy as Lily first assumed when I told her the truth. My family has worked in MI5 for years and I was automatically recruited as soon as I graduated from Hogwarts. _

_My current assignment is to watch over a current dealer, who is thought to be higher up in the chain of crime than we have previously been led to believe. His name is Satch. If you are reading this instead of having been told it by me, then it is certain that Satch is the one to have had me killed. I am not big-headed enough to believe that he would have deemed me important enough to kill me himself. If I have been killed, then there is a high chance that Satch will still be alive whenever you find this. Please be careful. He never knew my real name, at least he doesn't know it whilst I am writing this. Things may change in the future._

((page break))

Harry frowned as he read the first entry and then flipped through the following entries until he reached one that appeared to have been written on the day of his birth.

((page break))

_31__st__ July, 1984 _

_I have a son. Harry James Potter was born at nine o'clock PM. I am currently writing this whilst sitting in a chair next to Lily's bed. She is fast asleep and Harry is sleeping in the small crib next to the bed._

_Harry, you are the only one who will be able to read this and if you are, then I am truly sorry that I have had to leave you. My hope is that you grew up with myself and Lily, happy and spoilt rotten in a such a way that is befitting the heir to the Potter family. However, if you are reading this, then such plans have not come about. I can only hope that whoever you were sent to, they spoilt you and loved you in the way that you deserve. _

_You are such a beautiful little baby, if you didn't know, then you have your mother's eyes, though yours seem much brighter. You also appear to have her build and hopefully you will have her eyesight. Unfortunately, you have my hair. It drove my mother nuts and I'd imagine it is going to drive your mum nuts as well. _

_Satch has slowly been growing his empire and now has his fingers in the pockets of most of the metropolitan police. I have been told by my superiors not to make a move and to continue acting as one of his dealers. I cannot help but worry about you and your mother. I should never have dragged you into this world. _

_We have also been informed by Dumbledore of a prophecy that has been made. He told us of it once it became clear that it might refer to you. If you do not already know it then it is as follows:_

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born as the seventh month dies... Born to those who thrice defied him... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal... but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die and the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'_

_Son, I do not know if it will be you. According to Dumbledore, it may also be a young boy called Neville Longbottom. If it does turn out to be you, then I am sorry. I truly am. When you are old enough to understand, I will begin to train you. You will not lose to Voldemort, son. I won't allow it. _

((page break))

"Glad to know someone had faith in me. Thank you Dad. _Am _I the one it refers to though? If I believe what I have read so far, Voldemort didn't kill my parents. A _Muggle_ did. So, how did Voldemort mark me? How did I get my scar?" Harry muttered, before flipping through the pages, scanning the next couple of entries before one caught his eye.

((page break))

_8__th__ November, 1984_

_It would seem that bad news seems to come in groups. I have just been informed by my superior that Satch knows my real name and what I was doing. I have been told to place myself in protective custody. Ironically enough, a few hours later, Dumbledore paid us a visit telling us that he had been given word via a spy that Voldemort has heard the prophecy and has set his sights on my family. _

_I am writing this in our new home, one that Dumbledore offered to us in Godric's Hollow. No one knows that we are here and they have been led to believe that we are somewhere else in the country living under the Fidelius. We chose not to go under the Fidelius as my bosses will not have any way of contacting me unless our secret keeper told them our address, and even to me, that would seem a little strange. _

_We are now living under glamours as a new family that has moved into the Godrics Hollow. We have been given documents claiming us to be Henry, Elizabeth and little baby George Davies. Should anyone search for us, the Potters never existed in the Muggle world, but the Davies all have official documents going from birth certificates up to current passports and bank accounts. _

_Harry, we have a lock box in London under the name Davies. In it I have placed some money, not much, but should you find yourself in need of money but unable to get to Gringotts, then go there. I will be placing small amounts in there whenever I get the chance. The key to the lock box should be spellotaped inside the back of this journal. _

((page break))

Harry flipped to the back of the journal and found the key that his father had spoken of. Getting an idea, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and placed the key inside it, planning on making a visit to Gringotts again in the morning. He once again scanned the following entries, now searching for clues as to _who_ killed his parents and then finally coming to the final entry in the journal.

((page break))

_31__st__ October, 1985_

_Harry, I am so sorry I failed you. I should have ignored my need to stay in contact with my job and therefore refusing to use the Fidelius. I am sorry that I was not strong enough to protect you. Most of all, I am sorry that it seems I will be leaving you alone at the age of one. _

_We have just been informed that both Satch _and_ Voldemot have discovered our whereabouts. We have nowhere to run. We were never connected to the floo system as it would not have been safe and we cannot go to hide at a friends house as that will bring one of the two after us to them. _

_We are trapped in the house that Dumbledore gave to us and I have come to the realisation that I will never get to see you grow up. I believe that you will be such a beautiful boy when you are older. Perhaps beautiful is not the right word to use in describing a young man, but I find it is the only word that gives you justice. You look far more like your mother than you do me. _

_We have taken off the glamours so that our bodies will be easily identified and we have placed you in your nursery and have set up a silencing ward around it and a small ward to keep people from noticing the door. I am ashamed to admit that we have also drugged you. When you wake, there is a highly likely possibility that you will be an orphan. _

_Satch will be the first to reach us, this I know. I was never any good in Divination, but my gut tells me that the Muggle Crime Lord will beat the Wizard Dark Lord to the final goal. So if you are reading this and Lily and myself did die tonight, know that it was Satch. Should you wish for vengeance (and I am not one to persuade you against it) then __do not__ go to MI5. You will find that they will have no record of any Potter's working for them and I do not want you to end up under their control. _

_Use what abilities you have to find him. Concentrate and depend on your strengths and work on improving your weaknesses. As your father, I want you to learn weaponry. Concentrate on blades mainly, but find someone who will teach you how to use different guns. I made one last drop in the lock box earlier this morning. There should be about ten thousand pounds in there. Use it wisely. _

_Five pages from the back of this book I have put the names and current at the time of writing this numbers of several of my shadier contacts. They will get you any weapons you need, at a cost. __They will__ be high quality but they _will_ be highly illegal. Harry, as long as it keeps you safe, do whatever you have to. I don't care about the law. _

_A black Mercedes has just pulled up at the end of the street. It seems I was right. _

((page break))

Harry looked at the journal in his hands in shock and then quickly flipped to the back of the journal once more and then counted back the pages until he came across five names and numbers that looked to have been hastily scribbled in. He tore the page out of the journal and then folded it up and placed it in his wallet next to the key.

"Looks like I have plans to make." Harry muttered before grabbing the hotel pen from the bedside table and began to jot down ideas and things he would need to do.

((page break))

**London. March 2001**

Harry walked into a busy pub and made his way to the booth farthest away from the door and then sat down and waited. He didn't have to wait long before an older man with greying brown hair and kind baby blue eyes sat down opposite him with a large brown envelope placed on the table in front of him. Harry looked at the man expectantly without saying anything and the man glanced to their side before he pushed the envelope across to the table to Harry, who then picked it up and placed it in the bag he had brought with him.

"Thank you. Did you find everything I needed to know?"

"I did. It wasn't easy, but I'm not the best in the business for no reason."

"Good. The money will be in your account by the end of the day." Harry told him curtly before he stood up form the table and left.

After he had finished reading his fathers journal, he had made plans in regards to Voldemort _and_ Satch. The biggest part of the plan he had put into action was training. He had demanded training from Dumbledore, declaring that either Dumbledore trained him in hand-to-hand combat, weaponry and duelling or he would leave Hogwarts and find someone else who would train him.

Dumbledore had, unsurprisingly acquiesced to his demands, and had pulled Harry from Hogwarts himself. He had, much to his displeasure, been taken to Grimmauld Place to live and had been introduced to his five trainers that would teach him everything he needed to know in order to survive the war. All by the end of August. Harry secretly admitted he was impressed.

He had become very proficient in stealth and had used his skills against his keepers about two months into his training and had managed to contact two of the five people his father had told him about. They, in turn, had led him to two other people that would be bale to get him whatever they couldn't. He had also started to take money from his vault in Gringotts and, after having had it converted into Muggle pounds sterling, he placed it in the lock box his father had left him.

He was now seven months into his training, and having been training for seven days a week and on average thirteen hours a day, he had become quite good. Though he was strongest in knives and, strangely enough, archery, which translated into being a good sniper when referred to guns. Though he still wasn't quite used to the recoil, he was better than he had been when he first started.

His trainer in blades had been surprised at first when Harry had enquired about learning how to use a gun, but after Harry had explained that Voldemort would be least expecting him to use Muggle weapons against him, then the trainer had admitted it was a good idea and had managed to find someone to train him in firearms.

Harry walked back to Grimmauld Place silently in the dark, using the shadows to hide him from anyone that may have been watching and then quietly let himself into the house. He did not open the envelope until after he had closed his bedroom door and had also made a quick call to his temporary bank account to transfer the money in it into the private detectives account.

Finally, he sat down on his bed and pulled out all the photos and documents found in the envelope. Reading through them all he grinned, he had hired the right man clearly. A squib by the name Randolph Williams, who had made a successful career in the Muggle world as a Private Detective, had been recommended to him by the goblins and they had not led him wrong. They deserved a bonus for their tip.

Harry's head shot up when he heard the front door of the house slam open and the sounds of several people running into the house made Harry quickly shove all the documents and papers on a certain Crime Lord under his pillow and grab a book from his bedside table.

He had moved just in time as not seconds after he had opened the book, his door was pushed open and Tonks stumbled in his room, looking quite flustered.

"Harry, Death Eaters are attacking a small village in Wales. It seems to be some sort of initiation rite, so Dumbledore has asked us to bring you along to see how well you have been training recently. So grab your robes and whatever else you think you might need and meet us in the hall. Hurry." Tonks told him and then ran out of the room, presumably to inform the rest of the houses occupants of the attack.

Harry jumped off his bed and grabbed his coat instead of his robes, finding it easier to move about in it. It was actually kind of like a pirates coat, complete with wide sleeves, but he loved it and it allowed easy movement and hid his weapons well. He then strapped his wand to his right arm, a long dagger to his left, placed a glock into the back of his trousers and then picked up his katana and walked out with his hanging from his hand, leaving the sheaf in his room. He wasn't exactly going to need it, was he?

He arrived in the hallway at the same time as Tonks came back from gathering the rest of the occupants of Grimmauld Place. The other wizards and witches gathering in the hall looked at him in shock. Well, they looked at his sword in shock, but no one said anything about his presence, which made him smirk before he hid it.

"Right, we're all here. Everyone touch the portkey, it will take us to just outside the village. Our spy informed us that the raid should have only just begun by the time we get there." Tonks told everyone, and Harry moved over to the pink-haired auror and placed his finger on the piece of rope in her hands. A minute later, he felt the familiar tug behind his navel and prepared himself for his landing, tightening his grip on his sword as he disappeared from Grimmauld Place.

((page break))

**Llechryd, Wales. March 2001**

Harry stumbled as the portkey dumped them on the outskirts of a village that would occasionally be lit up by a spell being cast. It appeared they were the first to arrive to confront the Death Eaters, and Harry automatically clenched his hands around the sword as he let go of the rope and followed the rest of the group into the village.

It was carnage, and Harry noticed members of their group looking distressed over the sight of bodies strewn everywhere, many women and children half naked. He caught some members looking at him from the corner of their eyes, and seemed surprised to see that he was emotionless. He had seen much worse in his life. Most of the time when he was asleep and was watching Voldemort's 'play sessions' with his Death Eaters.

Harry growled under his breath and pushed passed the frozen members of the group and dove straight into the fray, using his sword to slice across a surprised Death Eaters chest. It wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt the DE like hell, and would temporarily hinder his movements.

He swung his sword again and managed to hit another DE in the throat, which Harry knew _would_ kill the man. He glanced over at the group he had arrived with and noticed that whilst many had joined the fight and were now stunning the DE's, three of the group, the ones that had looked at him for his reaction, were still watching him in stunned silence.

Harry rolled his eyes and then cursed and dodged a bright green light aimed at his head.

"Could be more original than that, couldn't you?" Harry shouted, grinning manically and stabbing his sword into a DE's chest and then pulling out his gun.

"Harry Potter! My master has plans for you. He believes you would make a most pleasing whore! If we're lucky, he may ev –" Harry had enough of the Death Eater's taunting and fired a bullet into the DE's skull, hiding his surprise at not missing and then turning and shooting another DE.

Finally, the aurors arrived from the ministry, which seemed to be the signal for the Death Eater's to leave and they all apparated out before an anti-apparation ward could be put up. Harry stopped what he was doing and placed the gun back in his waist-band and looked over at where Tonks was limping towards him.

"Dumbledore will be pleased to learn how well you are committing yourself to your studies, Harry." She told him with a wide smile. Harry shot her a tired smile back and looked down at his bloody sword.

"I very much doubt that, but thanks for the praise all the same, Tonks." Harry told her, crouching down to clean the blood from his sword off on the robes of a downed Death Eater, then standing up straight and wincing when a slash across his back, that he hadn't realised he had, was pulled.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Shall we get back to Grimmauld?" Harry asked her and she nodded and made her way back to where the group of wizards and witches that he had arrived with were gathering.

"You did well, Mr Potter. I will admit to being surprised at how well you did. I am glad to be on your side of this war." A man that Harry vaguely recognised but couldn't remember the name of, told him and Harry shot him a small smile.

"Thank you." Harry muttered, not completely used to the praise he was being given. He then thought back to what the Death Eater had told him and a grin bloomed on his face. Use his talents indeed.

((page break))

**Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton. 3****rd**** May 2002.**

At the end of what should have been Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Harry was slowly creeping through the halls of Voldemort's manor, searching for the elusive Dark Lord.

He snuck through the dark and dingy halls, ducking into shadows occasionally when he heard an approaching Death Eater and sometimes killing them if they were alone. As he walked through the halls, leaving a steady trail of carnage and death behind, he finally came to a large set of double doors and winced when his scar gave an angry twinge.

Looking down both sides of the corridor, Harry straightened his back, tightened his grip on his sword and then pushed the doors open dramatically and walked in. Inside, Voldemort stood in front of five other Death Eaters, and all had turned to look at him when he had walked in.

"Harry Potter!" Voldemort hissed and Harry nodded his head and threw him a cheerful grin which completely belied what he was feeling inside. Inside he was a bundle of nerves and anxiety.

"That's me. So, I've come to the decision that I'm fed up of this war and I've come to end it. I have other things to do than hide from you in a dingy house and time is running out with regards to some of those things."

"And what could be more important than ridding the Wizarding World of me, Mr Potter?" Voldemort asked, walking past the stunned Death Eaters to stand just in front of Harry, throwing his bloody sword a curious glance.

"Revenge."

"Oh? _Not_ against me? Who else could you possibly wish to seek revenge for?" Voldemort asked him and Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, wondering why Voldemort seemed so _chatty_ at the moment.

"I know you didn't kill my parents, Voldemort. I have no idea how I got this scar, but I do know that you had no hand in my parents deaths."

"How did you find that out? I was the only one to know, everyone assumed that I had killed the Potter's before I made my attempt on your life."

"But you didn't, did you? The wizards didn't bother to check the bodies. If they had, they would have found the bullet wounds in my parents chests. So, tell me. How did I get the scar? I'm truly dying to know."

"I arrived at the house that night to find your father's body strewn on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. At the top, your mother was lying. I would have left then, assuming you were nowhere to be found, when the ward surrounding your nursery finally faded completely and my interest was piqued. Why would they hide a nursery if there was no one inside? Imagine my joy when I found out that you had been left all alone and defenceless in there."

"So you tried to kill me and it failed?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"How did it fail if it hadn't been my mother's sacrifice? And why did you not tell me whenever we had a confrontation?"

"I never told you that I _did_ kill your parents either. Everyone just assumed I had in order to get to you. As for how the spell failed, that I do not know the answer to." Voldemort admitted with a small shrug of his shoulders, even as he fingered his wand in his hand.

"Huh, didn't think you would know, but I figured I would ask. So then, shall we get on with it?" Harry asked him with a bright smile, glancing at the wary Death Eater's out of the corner of his eyes then back at Voldemort when the man in front of him shifted and pointed his wand at him.

Harry titled his head to the side, much to the confusion of Voldemort, and then let his sword drop from his grasp and instead pulled out his gun, which made Voldemort sneer at him.

"What will that do?" Voldemort asked him imperiously and Harry looked at the gun in his hands and then grinned before looking back up at Voldemort.

"Oh, you know, this and that. Wanna demonstration?" Harry asked, lifting the gun and aiming it at one of the DE's heads. Voldemort looked at him speculatively and then, much to Harry's surprise, nodded.

"Go ahead. They are not that important. Please, show me the wonders of your Muggle toy." Voldemort said with a sneer and Harry chuckled before quickly spinning his arm to face Voldemort and fired twice into his skull.

"Moron. You know, that was disappointingly anti-climatic, wasn't it?" Harry asked the stunned Death Eaters, before firing another three bullets into Voldemort's chest and then turning to face the Death Eaters.

He had managed to shoot two of the Death Eaters before they finally snapped out of the fact that their master had just been killed and started to fire curses back at him. Harry swore and dodged the third killing curse sent his way, shooting at the DE's and managing to hit one in the shoulder before having to duck another curse.

"Shit. Maybe I should have told the Order of my plans." Harry muttered, running to the doors of the room and then throwing himself out of them, managing to close one just as a DE ran into it and snickering at the loud thud it made. Harry then picked himself off the ground and cursed as he realised he had left his sword in the other room. "Sorry Geoff, but sometimes people fall behind.... and swords." Harry muttered as he ran down the corridor, pulling out his dagger with his other hand, breathing heavily and ducking another curse sent his way. "Crap, they got out."

Harry managed to flee down a corner, but cursed mentally when he realised that he had just taken the wrong turning and thus taking him further from the way out.

"God dammit! Give me a break! Can you at least safely lead me another way out of this god forsaken place. And yes, I do realise that I am talking a being who quite possibly doesn't exist, and if he _does_ exist then clearly abandoned me years ago." Harry muttered, before looking up in shock when a door at the end of the corridor was slammed open.

Harry ran into the room and slammed the door shut behind him, leaning against it and trying to control his breathing, holding his breath when he heard the other three Death Eaters run past the room he was in. Harry pushed himself off the door and then glanced over at window in front of him in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry muttered, slowly walking over to the window that overlooked the gate leading off the grounds. The open window that faced the gate. "Oh I take it all back. Thank you God." Harry muttered and then carefully climbed out of the window and let himself drop the rest of the way to the ground.

He then looked around him for anyone that may be outside, but clearly if there had been any other Death Eaters in the house, none had been warned of his arrival... or of their leader's demise. "Please keep up the good work." Harry mumbled with a glance upwards and then, after looking to either side, he made a dash for the gates.

He heard a shout be sounded behind him, but just managed to get through the gates and past the wards in time to avoid the curses that had been thrown at him. He then jauntily waved at the Death Eaters as he apparated away, landing on his knees in front of Grimmauld Place.

"Oh, I will never, ever deny your existence ever again. Just... think you can get me out of the on coming interrogation?" Harry asked, then looked at the front door when it was slammed open and Molly Weasley was standing in the doorway looking furious. "Yeah, didn't think so. I appreciate the effort though."

"Harry James Potter! Where have you been? Do you know how worried we've been?" Molly demanded and Harry flinched but walked into the house when she stepped out of the way of the door.

"I need to get clean." Harry muttered, looking down at his slightly bloody clothing, which brought Molly's attention to his clothes and she shrieked, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him into the kitchen, where half the Order seemed to be sitting. Harry grunted as he was shoved into a chair and the members in the room all looked at him.

"Where have you been?" Tonks asked, and Harry looked at her and rolled his eyes. He shifted and pulled out his gun and placed it on the table, then placed his knife, daggers and wand on the table.

"I lost Geoff. I loved that sword." Harry grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest grumpily, whilst Shaklebolt snorted and looked at him incredulously.

"You named your sword _Geoff_?"

"Yeah? Why not? He looked like a Geoff. This gun is called Dru, the two daggers are Lily and Rose, and the knife is called Mason. It looks like a Mason."

"That is very interesting Mr Potter. But it does not tell us where you have been? Do you not understand the trouble you could have gotten into? You could have gotten killed." Professor McGonagall demanded and Harry rolled his eyes and slumped into his chair.

"You _do_ realise that I am seventeen and therefore, under your laws, a legal adult. Right? Therefore, you can't actually tell me what I can and can't do."

"Mr Potter! We are doing this for your own safety."

"Well, I don't need your protection anymore. I went to Little Hangleton. Voldemort is dead. And I'm leaving. I'll be gone by tomorrow. Lovely doing business with you." Harry told them, standing up from the table in their shocked silence and walking to the door.

"What is your proof that You Know Who is dead?"

"I'm still alive. And it's Voldemort, grow a pair and use it." Harry told them before he left the room and the slowly rising whispers, behind.

((page break))

Harry shoved his clothes into his duffle bag and then opened his trunk and pulled out a smaller trunk that contained all of his weapons that he had managed to accumulate in the last two years and shrank it before putting it in his bag before he zipped the bag up and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair. He was pulling it on just as his door swung open and Hermione, Ron and Ginny all piled in, making him raise an eyebrow at them all and pull his coat on the rest of the day.

"Harry! You cannot leave! Where will you go? Why do you have to leave in the first place? If You Know Who really is dead, then you can finish your schooling!" Hermione told him, whilst Ginny and Ron both nodded.

"Yeah, and we can see if we can have a relationship." Ginny said, making Harry gape at her. He went to say something but Ron picked up the pace.

"Yeah! You and Ginny will finally be able to be together and we really will be brothers!" Ron exclaimed excitedly and Harry sighed and shook his head, making his hair fly around his face.

"I'm leaving. I don't know where I will be staying, but it will be somewhere in the Muggle world. I'm leaving the wizarding world behind." Harry told them, picking up his bag and moving to stand in front of them.

"What? You can't leave! What about me?" Ginny cried, actually stomping her foot and narrowing her eyes at him. Harry looked at her and then looked heavenwards.

"Seriously? This? Thanks." Harry grumbled, ignoring the strange looks Hermione was shooting him. "Look Ginny. It would have never worked between us. I'm sorry."

"Why not! We're perfect together!"

"Really? How do you know that? Do you even know me? At all? I mean me, not what you read in the papers and magazines." Harry asked her, placing his bag and the floor to cross his arms over his chest.

"I... I know your favourite colour is red! And... and you love flying and your favourite thing to do is play quidditch!" Ginny said, looking smug and Harry shook his head and dropped his hands to his side.

"You don't know anything about me Ginny. My favourite colour is blue, and yeah, I like flying, but my favourite thing isn't playing quidditch. I've changed since you last saw me last year. My favourite thing to do now is knives. I love knives and to a certain extent swords. I love fighting and I love firearms. I haven't honestly thought about quidditch now for over a year. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to leave." Harry said, picking his bag back up and pushing past them.

"Wait! Why? Why are you leaving?" Hermione shouted after him, running to catch up with him on the stairs.

"I have something that needs to be done. Something my dad started and that I need to end."

"What? And why do you have to leave the wizarding world to do this?"

"I don't. I _want_ to however. Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But I don't belong here. You wanna know how I killed Voldemort? I shot him. No spells, nothing magical. I just... I don't belong in this world. I don't think I ever have. I've killed Voldemort for you all, now you can leave me alone and let me live my life how I want to."

"And how's that? You don't have any qualifications! How are you going to get a job? Do you even _exist_ in the Muggle world?" Hermione demanded and Harry shot her a funny look.

"Of course I do Hermione. As for what I'm going to do. I'm going to go to a college and get my GCSE's and perhaps my A-Levels there, and in the mean time I'm going to find a small job somewhere near to where I decide to live. Just let me go Hermione. You made your place in this world but I never got that chance, so I'm leaving before they can either throw me in prison or turn me into something I'm not." Harry told her bluntly and then jogged the rest of the way down the stairs and straight to the door. "I'll contact you with my address and other details once I'm settled if you still want to stay in touch. Bye Hermione, Ron, Ginny."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all watched as the door closed behind their friend in a shocked silence, only snapping out of it when the kitchen door opened and Molly came out.

"Did I just hear someone go out the door?"

"Yeah. Harry. He left."

((page break))

**London. 6****th**** May 2002**

Harry hadn't actually moved all that far away from Grimmauld Place, only nearer to London city centre. He had found an apartment in Bethnal Green that he had paid for with money from his accounts in Gringotts, and had been told that it would take about five days for the sale to go through, so in the mean time, he was staying in a hotel.

He had got a mobile phone set up and had opened a bank account, which he had put money from his vault in Gringotts, though he still placed some money in the lock box, just in case he should need it. By this time, he had about seventy thousand pounds in the lock box, and he had no intention of using any of it yet.

However, things don't always work out as planned and Harry was reading a letter from Gringotts that made him realise that he may have to use the money in the lock box soon.

_Mr Potter,_

_ Our esteemed Minister has been informed of your decision to leave the wizarding world and, as per laws set in 1787 for the protection of our world, your vaults will be sealed by the end of the day. _

_ You will not be able to get money from the vaults and they will be sealed until you come back to live in the wizarding world, or descendants of yourself are introduced to the wizarding world. _

_ We apologise for the way the laws have been written and your loss. _

_Griphook_

_Potter Vaults Manager_

_Gringotts Bank of Magical Britain. _

"Well shit." Harry cursed, before he looked at his watch and then grabbed his wallet, phone, coat, his wand, which he shoved in his back pocket and his knife, which he strapped to his right arm. Then he grabbed the key card and placed it in his pocket before leaving his room.

He made his way to Charring Cross road and the Leaky Cauldron and then, smoothing his fringe over his scar, made his way through the crowded pub and then tapped the bricks to get access to Diagon Alley. He then made his way through the crowded street, noticing that the death of Voldemort hadn't seemed to have been made public yet, and walked through the doors of Gringotts.

Walking over to a teller, he waited for the man in front of him to finish his business then stepped forward and smiled at the goblin, which shocked the being in front of him.

"Hi, I'd like to see Griphook please." Harry asked in what he hoped was his politest voice, though he was beginning to get anxious just being there.

"Name?"

"Harry Potter." Harry whispered, glancing nervously to the side and then back to the goblin, who grinned at him and then pressed something on his desk.

Five minutes of anxious waiting later and Griphook walked over to them, nodding to the goblin and then looking at Harry.

"If you'd like to follow me." Griphook told him and Harry nodded and followed the goblin to an office just off the main hall. "Please, take a seat." Harry nodded and then sat down in the seat opposite Griphook, then looked at his hands.

"It's about the letter you just sent me." Harry finally admitted, placing the letter on the desk for Griphook to read.

"Ah, Mr Potter, I am afraid there is nothing I can do about this. It is out of my hands and this is one ministry law that we at Gringotts must adhere to."

"No, I get that, I just came to check that any payments I may have made will still go through. More importantly, the money to purchase an apartment. The sale has been made, but I don't know if the money has gone through yet." Harry said, fidgeting in his seat and looking at Griphook.

"I assume you are referring to the money to be transferred to Barrett Homes?"

"Yeah, that would be the one."

"Then you are quite alright. The money went out this morning, about an hour before Fudge came in demanding the closure of your vaults."

"Right. If... if I don't have kids... what happens to the money then?" Harry asked him curiously.

"The vaults will stay sealed until someone comes along and they have any connections to you."

"Right. What about the Black family vaults?"

"They are yours by right. They will be merged with the Potter family vaults."

"No, don't do that. Erm... oh God I can't believe I'm going to say this. Give them to Draco Malfoy. Make him the new Lord Black."

"Are you sure of this decision?"

"No? Ah crap. What about Nymphadora Tonks instead. Can she get it?"

"You have until five o'clock this evening until you are no longer thought of as Lord Black. You will have to reinstate Miss Tonks as a member of the Black family and then you can give her the vaults and rights as the Black family head."

"Okay. How do I do that then?"

"I will get the papers you will need to sign. Just please stay here for a minute Mr Potter." Griphook told him and then he walked out of the office.

"Oh this is all just completely fucked up." Harry muttered to himself, then looked upwards. "You can be a dick sometimes, you know that, right?"

Half an hour later and Harry had managed to sign over all rights to the Black vaults to Nymphadora Tonks, who would soon be receiving a letter informing her of her new social status. With that done, Harry had gone down to the main family vault one last time and had taken out his father's journal, invisibility cloak and had filled a bag with some galleons, which he had then had converted into Muggle currency.

Harry made his way back to his hotel room despondently, frowning when his phone vibrated signalling a message. Pulling it out, he read the message and then grinned. Looked like things might actually going well for once.

((page break))

**Bethnal Green. 18****th**** May 2002**

Harry grinned as he pulled on some skinny jeans and a tight black sweater , then scruffed up his hair and grabbed his phone, wallet and anything else he would need, then left to go to the hotel he would meet his first client.

He had found a madam the week previously who had been interested in expanding her business to include male escorts. She had taken one look at Harry and had hired him, telling him he would have to start off at the bottom, on eight pounds an hour, thirty pounds of which would go to her. Harry agreed, and soon Harry Potter disappeared from all except to those who already knew him, and the male escort, Bambi came onto the scene.

Which brought Harry to where he was right now, standing, somewhat nervously, in front of a door in the hotel and trying to convince himself to knock on it. His madam had been ecstatic to find out that he was willing to 'service' both males and females, which widened her clientele even more. So his first client was a business man, an apparently very well known business man in the Muggle world. Perhaps he should start reading Muggle newspapers to find out how well known his clients are.

He had, admittedly, lied about his age, not that his madam would have cared all that much. He had gone to one of his new contacts about getting ID for himself, stating that he was actually twenty years old as opposed to seventeen, which would have been a bit illegal (well, more illegal than selling his body for sex).

The sale for his apartment had successfully gone through about a day later than they had told him it would, so he had somewhere to live, he had bought a new mobile phone on contract for his clients, and he had a job, so his life was picking up. And he was just that little bit closer to getting to Satch.

Harry took a deep breath, patted his pockets down to check that he had everything he would need and then knocked on the door, smiling widely to hide his nerves when the door opened and the man let him in.

"Here goes." Harry muttered and walked past the man into the opulent hotel room, trying not to fidget and give away how nervous he actually was.

((page break))

**London. 25****th**** January, 2006**

"Seriously, four years? Four frickin' years? Cuttin' it fine, aren't you?" Harry muttered looking at the ceiling. He had just received a message from his madam making an appointment with a man going by the name Jonathan Satchell. Which made Harry grin maniacally, considering that was the name of Satch. "Four frickin' years." Harry muttered, pulling on the leather trousers that Satch had requested, though Harry had no idea why, nor did he particularly want to know.

After he had gotten ready, he grabbed everything he would need, and then picked up the spare wand he had bought just for this purpose. He then took a deep breath and left his apartment, the very same one he had bought all those years ago.

He still placed the money he made into a lock box, though a different one than the one his father had opened. It was apparently something most call girls and male escorts used in order to avoid having to pay taxes, and of course Harry thought that to be an excellent idea and did the same.

He had also managed to become one of the best paid and most sought after male escorts in London. He charged on average three hundred an hour, unless the client wanted something extra, then he charged by what they wanted. He had also become quite proficient in talking about operas, even if he only ever saw the first half of _any_ opera, play, or concert that he had been to see. And if anyone ever asked him and he was truthful, he loved his job. And he now, finally, got the opportunity to get close to Satch. He had every intention of finishing it tonight.

Walking calmly into the hotel lobby, smiling at the doorman kindly and then made his way to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help?" The receptionist asked, looking him up and down and then smiling widely, fluttering her eyelashes. Harry grinned at her seductively and leant against the counter.

"Hi, I'd like a room for the night please." Harry asked, pulling out his wallet and then looking at her expectantly.

"Oh! Of course. A single?"

"That would be fine."

"Right, well room 515 is available at a hundred and seventy a night." She told him as she tapped on the keyboard.

"That will be fine."

"Okay then sir, will you be paying cash or card?"

"Cash." Harry told her, taking out the right amount and then adding an extra twenty before he passed it over to her. She counted the money and threw him a wide smile before handing him the key to the room, which Harry placed in his coat pocket. "Thank you. What time to you get off work?"

"Oh! Erm... eleven." She told him shyly and Harry smiled widely at her, almost predatorily.

"Then you should know, my door will be open at about that time. Perhaps we will see each other later." Harry told her and then turned around and walked to the stairs, grinning when he heard the excited whispers of the two behind the desk. He had just managed to solidify his alibi.

Harry walked down the corridor towards the room Satch had stated he would be in, which was two floors above his own, and then stopped in front of the door. He messed his hair up and smoothed his shirt down before knocking on it.

"Ah, you must be Bambi." The man who opened the door said with a smirk, and Harry smiled at him widely, thanking his youth for making him look more innocent than he actually was.

"Of course." Harry said with a smile, entering the hotel room, brushing against the elder man as he passed. He had guessed that Satch must have been in his late sixties, but clearly running a crime business was good for physique as Harry certainly wasn't going to sneer at the man in front of him.

"Now, I don't have a lot of time, so just go into the bedroom and wait for me there." Satch told him and Harry turned to the bedroom silently, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the ceiling.

"Impatient isn't he?" Harry muttered as he entered the bedroom of the suite and shucked off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt, placing both on the chair in the room. He had no idea if Satch actually wanted him to be naked or not, so he just unbuttoned his trousers but kept them on, then he pulled out his saving grace, a small blue pill and swallowed it before he sat back on the bed and waited for Satch to come back in.

Harry was, admittedly, a little nervous that Satch had somehow managed to find out his real name and who his father was, and that that was why Satch was making him wait in the bedroom. Harry nibbled on his lip, which was something he normally did to make his bottom lip more red and plump, but this time was just due to nerves. He looked up when Satch entered the room and relaxed slightly when the older man just grinned at him and then began to take his own clothes off.

Naked, Satch then sat on the bed next to Harry, and placed a hand over Harry's stomach, rubbing it and then trailing it downwards to rest just above Harry's crotch. The Viagra by this time, had started to kick in, which Harry could only be grateful for as he certainly wasn't feeling turned on. He stayed still as Satch moved to sit over him and began to pull the trousers off of him and then threw them onto the floor.

Satch then sat back and motioned for Harry to sit on his lap. Harry complied and moved so that their erections brushed against one another, faking a moan of pleasure then running his hands down Satch's chest, stopping just before he touched his penis.

Satch ran his hands down Harry's back and chuckled when he reached Harry's behind and felt the base of the butt plug Harry had been required to wear for this 'meeting'. He had found, over the years, that some clients preferred if he came ready prepared and some preferred to prepare him themselves. Then there was the minute few that preferred hardly any preparation at all, those ones Harry hated.

"You came prepared." Satch muttered, twisting the plug and making Harry gasp, this time not faked though it was more a shock of surprise than of pleasure, but he didn't particularly care how Satch viewed it.

"You did ask." Harry muttered, leaning forwards the press a kiss to the hollow of Satch's neck, forcing himself not to wrinkle his nose in displeasure and then forcing himself to moan when Satch removed the butt plug and moved him to replace it with something a little larger.

"You're so tight." Satch moaned and Harry rolled his eyes and then moaned loudly as Satch thrust into him. Pushing himself up so that he was sitting up straight. He looked down at Satch and then nibbled his lip and closed his eyes, Satch grunted and grabbed his thighs, holding him down even as Harry slowly reached to his arm and pulled out his wand. "What--?"

"Night, night Satch." Harry whispered, pointing his wand at the shocked man underneath him and grinning. "_Avada Kedavra_." With a shock of green light, Satch was no more and Harry climbed off of the man and walked over to his clothes, pulling them on and making sure that he left nothing behind that belonged to him.

"Oh what? You knew this is what I was going to do. So I've sinned, so what? Hello! I'm a damn prostitute! Hardly something pious now, is it?" Harry grouched as he leant over the bed to delicately pull the condom off of Satch and then concentrated and vanished it from his hands. "Besides, I use magic, which is completely against your little followers religion anyways."

Harry opened Satch's wallet and took out the money for his services, amusingly enough not taking any more than what he had told Satch he would charge, and then left the hotel room, going to the stairs and to the floor he was staying in. He opened his hotel room and walked over to the bed in the room, sinking down on it.

Fifteen minutes later, the realisation of what he had just done finally set in and he began to laugh hysterically. He had finally done what he had set out to do all those years ago. He looked at the time and noticed that it was half past ten. Perhaps he would be getting a visitor soon. He hoped so, because the Viagra was not going to let him forget that he had taken it.

((page break))

**Bethnal Green. 31****st**** January, 2006**

Harry paced the floor of his living room and tugged on his hair slightly, turning in his spot and walking to the other side of the room. He glanced at his phone lying innocently on the coffee table and then groaned and spun around again to walk in the opposite direction.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry alright. I tried to quit and find a more respectable job but well, I dropped out of conventional Muggle schooling at the age of eleven and out of wizarding schooling at sixteen. I am completely unemployable and the only thing I'm trained for is spreading my legs or killing people. So really, I ask you, what is the lesser of two evils? Exactly." Harry muttered, wondering if anyone actually thought it odd that he had one sided conversations with God.

Harry tugged at his hair once more and then walked over to the coffee table and picked up his phone, dialling a number and holding it to his ear.

"Jayne? Yeah, I'll take that job. He wants chains and no prep right? Okay, tell him I'm gonna have to charge him double if he wants that. Alright? Good. Thanks. Will he be coming here or... The Hilton? Swanky. Right, tell him he needs to text me the room number on the night. Okay then, Thursday at eight. Got it. Will he want me for the whole night or what? Alright then. Yeah, ring me if you get any more appointments. Thanks."

Harry hung up and threw his phone down onto the couch before groaning and sitting down on the coffee table, placing his head into his hands. "Yeah, I know. I'm a whore. Well, guess what? I like it. Why do I even speak to you? You've helped me once in all the years I've been alive. And that could have just been a coincidence. I damn freaky coincidence, but one all the same. If you had intervened in my life from the beginning, then maybe I wouldn't have reached this point of my life. Sorry alright? But this is what I am. You abandoned me and so I made my own way in life."

((page break))

**Bethnal Green. 31****st**** May, 2008**

Harry opened the door to his apartment, humming lightly after having been to his lockbox to deposit his recent earnings. He threw his bag into his bedroom as he passed and then walked into the living room, stopping in shock when he noticed two men standing there. The smaller of the two wearing a trench coat and looking around the room curiously, whilst the taller man just stood there stoically, sneering when he noticed Harry standing in the doorway.

"What the hell--? Who--? Why are you here? _How_ did you get in?" Harry demanded, stepping forwards, but trying not to look too threatening, seeing as there were two of them, and they were both taller than him.

"Harry Potter, we have come to ask you a favour." The shorter one stated, stepping forwards to stand in front of Harry.

"Right. And you couldn't have rang me instead? I _do_ have two phones for you to choose from. And if you want _that_ kind of favour, then you have to make an appointment through Jayne Harwick. Sorry." Harry told them, shifting slightly to show his discomfort, which was actually mirrored on the shorter's face.

"We have come to ask a favour of you but not like that." The taller, coloured man stated and Harry looked at him curiously.

"Right... Can I ask your names? You know, seeing as you know my name and all. I feel at a disadvantage." Harry told them moving to lean against the doorframe.

"I am Uriel and he is called Castiel. We are here due to your skills and we have come to ask that you join our side to prevent a catastrophe from occurring."

"Okay... what is this catastrophe?"

"We have heard your conversations with Our Lord and Father. We believe you will be able to do the job we have come to ask of you." Castiel told him and Harry strangely found himself liking Castiel more than Uriel, who just freaked him out a little.

"And what is it you wish to ask me to do?" Harry asked them, well he more asked Castiel, but Uriel was the one to answer all the same.

"We know that you feel guilty over what you do and that you can see no way of getting out. We have come to offer you a way out."

"Which is? And how do you know this?"

"We are angels of the Lord. The very Lord you speak to on a regular basis. We have been sent to you to give you an alternative." Castiel told him smoothly and Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? Angels? _Really_? I realise that this may be kinda tough, but see where I'm coming from here, how can I believe you? Is there anyway you can prove it to me? Without killing or harming me in anyway." Harry added hastily, eyeing Uriel cautiously.

"We know everything about you, Harry Potter, also known as Bambi to his madam and clients. We know that you stayed in touch with Hermione Granger until she found out about your real job and broke off contact with you two years ago. We also know that you took this job so that you could info and kill your parents murderer, which you also succeeded in two years ago. You defeated Voldemort and left the wizarding world behind when you were seventeen. And finally, Voldemort could not kill you when you were one because God did not feel it was your time to go." Castiel told him, making Harry gape at him in shock.

"Okay... so you're angels. He didn't feel it was time for me to go? So... so he _stopped_ my death?" Harry asked weakly, looking at Castiel curiously.

"He made the curse fail, he did not stop you from dying. He knew that you would be important should you be able to live, so he prevented your death." Uriel told him bluntly and Harry nodded slowly and then raised a hand to run it through his hair.

"Right. So he was listening when I spoke to him? Every time?"

"God listens whenever one of his children speaks. You just happened to speak to him more often than someone normally does. And he knows that you feel some guilt over what you do, but you still do not regret the path your life has taken. Which is why you were chosen for this job." Uriel told him and Harry exhaled in exasperation.

"_What_ job? You keep mentioning a job, but you have yet to tell me what it is." Harry pointed out, annoyed at the two beings in front of him.

"We want you to go to America to prevent someone from falling from grace."

"_Prevent_ someone from falling from grace? As in, stop it? I'm a whore! I make people fall from grace! It is in my best interest to encourage people to break the law and solicit my services! And you want me to _stop_ someone from falling from grace. And what does that mean exactly? I mean, if you read the Bible, that could be anything from doing my job to sleeping with a damned demon. So, tell me, how am I to stop someone falling?"

"You will be given forgiveness and you will be paid if you go to America and use any means necessary to prevent one Samuel Winchester from associating with demons." Castiel told him and Harry just gaped at him.

"Heaven is going to pay me to do anything to prevent this guy from associating with demons? _Anything_? Even, killing and seducing?"

"We do not want you to kill Samuel but you can seduce him if you deem it necessary. And yes, we will pay you whatever you ask. We do not know what you normally charge."

"Oh this is surreal. I'm being commissioned by angels. Let me tell you, that isn't normal for a prostitute. Normally your little believers look down on us. I was thrown out of a church once when they discovered what I did! Not very forgiving." Harry grumbled and Uriel narrowed his eyes at him and then looked at Castiel.

"Will you take the job?"

"Fine, but you pay me twelve hundred pounds a day, for each day that I am with Samuel Winchester. You pay off my mortgage and you let me collect some things that I will need to take with me. Oh! And you pay for the plane ticket." Harry stated and Uriel nodded before disappearing. "He always do that?"

"He has gone to arrange things for our deal. You will have no need for a plane ticket as we will take you to the town that Sam is currently staying in. We will take you to America in two days time, before which, I will teach you everything I know about demons and how to stop them, kill them, and exorcise them, and also some things about angels, including how to call me should you need me." Castiel told him and Harry nodded again, then pushed himself off of the doorframe and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it, whilst pulling out his phone.

"Take a seat if you want. I just need to ring my madam and tell her that I will no longer be available to her services, which will be a hell of a lot harder than it sounds. She isn't going to let her best prostitute get away easily." Harry muttered, dialling the number and then looking at Castiel in shock when he took the phone from Harry. "What—?"

"I will deal with your... madam. Whilst I am gone, you can make any arrangements you will need to make."

"Right. Thank you, Castiel."

"I am only doing what I was told to do." Castiel told him and Harry just shrugged and grinned at him, shaking his head in bemusement when Castiel disappeared from the room.

"My life is weird. I kinda feel sorry for this Sam Winchester."

**A/N – So... yet another SPN/HP story for you to enjoy. This one is going to be Sam/Harry, which should bring about an interesting conversation if/when Sam finds out that Harry was paid to stick with Sam. Lol! As you could probably guess, the relationship between Sam and Harry will be a hell of a lot quicker in the making than it was in the Reaper 'Verse. **

**So tell me what you think of this idea, and the um... the confessions in the title is referring to Harry's conversations with God, if anyone wondered or hadn't guessed. So yeah... new story! Any good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so probably not the most shocking of news but there are yet more lemons in this chapter. But, like I said, hardly shocking considering the main character is a prostitute. If you are shocked, then chances are this story really isn't for you. Oh, and to be honest, I wasn't gonna post this chapter until after I had posted the next chapter of Sympathy, but that seems to be slow going and I really wanted more reviews! Lol! **

Chapter Two

**San Diego. 2****nd**** June, 2008**

Harry jerked slightly and looked at Castiel in shock when he appeared in a motel room somewhere in America. He glanced down and noticed that his bags were also in the room and then looked back at Castiel and Uriel, who appeared in the room seconds later.

"Er... huh, maybe you should teach the wizards that. Sure as hell beats apparating." Harry commented with a weak smile, getting a smaller smile from Castiel and a sneer from Uriel.

"You will go to this apartment in two days time and dispose of the woman in there by any means you deem necessary." Uriel told him, handing over a piece of paper, which Harry numbly took.

"What? I agreed to help this Sam Winchester, not kill people. Why the hell am I being told to do that?"

"I will 'convince' Samuel Winchester to hire a prostitute, this is the address of the woman. You are to take her place. You only need to make it so that she is not there so that you can meet Sam." Uriel told him and Harry chuckled dryly and looked at the address.

"A prostitute called _Angel_? Kinda... ironic is it not? So I'm going to pose as Angel and make Sam think he has hired a male prostitute as opposed to a female one? _And_ you want me to seduce him? Why?"

"You need a way to meet him and for him to trust you. It is our understanding that humans trust the ones they have sex with." Castiel pointed out and Harry groaned and closed his eyes.

"Hearing an angel say sex is just wrong. And creepy. And you have got the wrong information. No one trusts prostitutes. Hell we barely trust ourselves! Sam will not trust me just because I coerced him into having sex with me." Harry told them, opening his eyes to look at Castiel.

"Oh. You will still have to try."

"I'm being told by an angel to seduce someone. Oh God, can my life get any weirder? This is all your fault you now!" Harry called out looking at the ceiling, much to the angels hidden amusement.

"We have told you that whatever you have to do now is in the name of God and you will be forgiven for. All your past and future sins have been absolved."

"Brilliant, really. But it still doesn't get rid of the guilt I am feeling! Even if I am doing it for a good reason! Hello! I lived the whole line 'the road to Hell is paved with good intentions'! I do not look good with a tan." Harry stated dryly and both angels looked at him in confusion. "Humour is lost on you two, isn't it?"

"You will be at that address in two days time, Harry Potter." Uriel told him and then left, leaving Harry gaping at where he had been and Castiel to look around the room they were in in interest.

"How do you work with him? I mean, seriously? He's a cock." Harry stated and Castiel turned to look at him silently. "Any reason you stayed behind? Need me to teach you some things? 'Cause let me tell you, that body you're currently inhabiting, is kinda hot."

Castiel looked at him in shock and then shook his head, which made Harry grin in amusement and then lean down and pick up one of his bags and take it over to the bed to look through it.

"So... what does Angel offer? Service wise I mean? I'm guessing Sam won't state whether or not he wants her prepared or not, right? Ha." Harry feebly laughed looking at Castiel, who just looked confused.

"I do not know what you mean." Castiel finally admitted and Harry sighed, wondering how to explain the ways of prostitution to an angel. Who was probably a virgin. Oh dear.

"Right. Erm... some clients ask for specific things. When two males have sex, the one who is the bottom, er... who will be receiving the pleasure so to speak, well they have to be stretched, so... you know... it fits without tearing and causing the bottom some injury. Following?"

"I think so."

"Good, well some clients prefer for the male escort or prostitute if you'd rather, well they prefer for them to come already stretched, or prepared, whilst others, they'd rather do the preparation themselves. So, I kinda need to know which Sam would prefer." Harry stated finally, feeling highly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Oh. Sam has not slept with another male before. I would think he would be unsure as to how to prepare another male." Castiel told him and Harry threw him an amused grin.

"Thank you. Guess then that I will prepare myself for him then. So then, Castiel, any other reason you are here, other than to get tips of the trade from me."

"I have come to give you your card for your bank account."

"Er... I don't have a bank account. I avoid them so I don't have to pay taxes. That would be why I used the lock box in London, you know, the one you took me too to take some money out of."

"We needed somewhere to pay you. At the end of each day that you are with Sam Winchester, eighteen hundred dollars will be paid into that account for you to do with as you wish." Castiel told him, handing him a credit card, which Harry took and looked at curiously.

"Fine. Do they even pay taxes in America?"

"I do not know."

"No don't suppose angels have to worry about taxes and shit. Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Not at this current point in time. I will find you should I need to tell you anything else. Call for me should you need me at all." Castiel told him and then disappeared from the room.

"Wait! Damn, how am I to know how big Sam is? This is such a bad idea. Bad, bad idea." Harry muttered and began to search his clothes for something to wear in two days time.

((page break))

**San Diego. 4****th**** June, 2008**

Harry walked up to the door of Angel's apartment and knocked on it, grinning when he heard her curse and then call out for him to wait. Harry leant on the wall by the door and then stood up when the door opened and a peroxide blonde woman with rather large assets answered wearing a pair of crooked angel wings, which made Harry suppress a grin.

"Hi! You're early. Very early actually, like an hour early." Angel said, looking at him with a confused frown and Harry smiled widely at her and then walked into her apartment, Angel following behind him on her ridiculously high heels. Women like Angel gave prostitutes a bad name, Harry thought.

"Ah, I'm not Sam." Harry told her, turning to face her once he heard the door click shut.

"Oh? Then who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm really sorry about this. I really am, but well, I need to meet Sam, not you. So you have to go to sleep for a little while." Harry told her, much to her confusion. He then grabbed the cloth he had hidden in his back pocket with chloroform on it and shoved it over her mouth. "Really, really sorry about this."

Angel went slack in his arms and Harry grumbled and dragged the body into the bathroom, dumping it in the bath and pulling the shower curtains to cover the body. Harry then walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror.

"Bad, bad person." Harry muttered, splashing some water onto his face and casting a wary glance at the bath before he left the bathroom.

Harry walked over to the bed and pulled his bag onto it, pulling out some lube, and placed it on the bedside table, he then quickly changed his clothes into something a little... tighter. He then sent a silent prayer, before stopping midway when he remembered it was his damned habit of speaking to God that had got him into this situation in the first place.

After checking the clock and seeing that he had about thirty minutes until Sam was expected to arrive. He walked into the kitchen area and looked in the fridge, making a sound of excitement when he found an unopened bottle of red wine.

Harry pulled the wine out of the fridge and opened it, pouring some into a glass and quickly downing it before filling the glass again.

"Should you not be sober for this meeting?" Harry spun around and saw Castiel standing in the kitchen with him.

"Castiel! Good to see you! And I'm getting drunk in the hopes that I can forget this ever happened and that I am a bad, bad person."

"Will Sam be less likely to sleep with you if you are inebriated?"

"Damn, you completely have a point there. Of course, he'd be more likely to sleep with me if _he_ was drunk. Think you can work some angel magic and get him drunk?"

"No."

"Yeah, didn't think you would. You just come here to stop me from drinking myself into a stupor?" Harry asked, moving the bottle away from him and taking a smaller sip from his glass.

"I came to make sure you did not fail in your task. You would have failed had you continued to get drunk."

"I wasn't going to get drunk, Cas. I was just getting a little liquid courage so to speak. Look, I'm nervous, alright? For one I don't actually know anything about Sam, not even how big he is."

"Big? He is about six foot six."

"Not what I meant, but six foot six? Are you joking? He's a bloody giant! What did his mother sleep with a troll? Oh God, he's not ugly is he? I forgot to bring my Viagra."

"He is considered to be attractive by the female populace. And he is so tall because of certain things that occurred after his birth."

"What things? Seriously, I'm going to be lying back and letting this guy screw me, I need to know what is wrong with the guy! It's bad enough you're being very sketchy when I ask what I'm supposed to be preventing, don't hide anything else from me. Please Castiel!"

"He was fed demon blood when he was six months old. It gave him certain abilites as well as a weakness which you must prevent. It is your job to stop him from developing any more abilities."

"What kind of abilities?"

"He will be able to exorcise demons with just the use of his mind, and should he practise enough and also get something else, then he will be able to kill them as well."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"He would need to drink demon blood to access the full extent of his abilities."

"Shit. _That's_ my job, isn't it? Keep him from finding out that demon blood gives him scary but useful abilities. Does he know about demons and angels and so on?"

"He knows of demons and the supernatural, but he does not know angels exist. He prays though and does hope we exist. He is a hunter."

"A hunter? You've brought me to a _hunter_? I'm a bloody wizard! They kill my kind! Oh, good job Castiel, good job."

"He will not kill you. He has more reservations on what he kills than his brother."

"Brother? He has a brother? Why did you not tell me this? Am I to seduce the brother as well? Why not? I'm just a whore right? Why not just offer myself to everyone you need help from?" Harry spat angrily, taking a deep sip of wine and then glaring at Castiel, who shifted uncomfortably.

"You need not worry about Dean. I will explain more about him when the time comes. Sam is not with Dean at the moment however." Castiel reassured him, though the way he worded the whole thing made Harry look at him suspiciously.

"Right, well unless angels are voyeurs, you're gonna want to leave now. Sam will be arriving very soon if he's prompt." Harry told him, making a shooing gesture with his hands. Castiel sent him an indecipherable look then disappeared just in time, as there was a knock on the door seconds later, making Harry jump in surprise and then hide the wine and glass from view.

Harry walked over to the door, breathing deeply to calm his nerves and then opened it, trying not to grin at Sam's shocked and then quickly embarrassed expression when he answered.

"Oh! Is... is Angel not in?" Sam asked, looking at the door number to make sure he had the right apartment and shifting in his spot nervously.

"Maybe you should come in." Harry said, moving aside and letting Sam walk into the apartment and then shutting the door behind him softly, running his hands through his hair in nerves.

"So... Angel?"

"That would be me." Harry lied, smirking when Sam went bright red and opened his mouth to speak before shutting it with a click. "You thought I was a female, right?"

"Er... you sounded female when I rang."

"That would have been my madam that you spoke to."

"Madam?"

"It's nicer than pimp. So... would you like a drink?" Harry asked, walking past Sam and into the kitchen, grabbing a second glass and filling it with wine, before taking it back to Sam and handing it to him without waiting for an answer. Sam looked at the glass and then downed it nervously.

"I'm... I'm so sorry about this. I really am. I should just... I should just go." Sam said, holding his empty glass to Harry and looking back at the door. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Sam, looking up at the ridiculously tall man in front of him.

"Stay. I promise I don't bite. Unless you want me to, then I charge extra." Harry said, grinning widely at Sam's stunned expression. "Joke. I'm trying to lighten the mood a little."

"Oh. Really, I should go."

"Please, just... stay alright? We don't have to do anything if you don't want, but well, I've cleared my schedule for this and my madam is expecting me to be busy for the next two hours." Harry told him hoping for earnest, though not entirely sure he got it, it had been a while after all since he had had to be earnest.

"I... okay. I'll stay for a while. But... I've never... I don't..."

"You've never hired a prostitute before? You're not the first person who's a virgin at this, excuse the bad pun. It's my job to make you relaxed and entertained. So, take a seat and get relaxed." Harry told him with a grin, gently leading Sam to the couches and sitting him down. Sam just looked at him nervously and then nodded.

"Sorry."

"And stop saying sorry. Really this isn't your fault. I should have never changed my name when I got here."

"You changed your name?"

"Yeah, in London I used to go by Bambi. I'll go get you another drink." Harry told him, running his hand across Sam's shoulder as he walked away with Sam's empty glass in his hands. Harry quickly poured more wine into Sam's glass then took it back out to him and handed it to Sam.

"Er... thanks."

"No problem. Look, I'm just going to freshen up in the bathroom, I'll be out in a couple of seconds. If you do make a runner, think you can leave the money on the coffee table?" Harry asked with a grin, getting a slightly weaker one from Sam.

"Sure."

"Thanks!" Harry called out and then walked into the bathroom and closed the door before leaning against it and only just restraining himself from slamming his head against it.

"For the record, even _I_ know this is wrong. It would also be a lot easier if I was a veela." Harry muttered, glancing across at the bath once again and then quickly straightening up in alarm and glancing upwards warily. "That was _not_ an invitation for you to turn me into one, if you can do that sort of thing. I find I rather like being a human most of the time.

"Right, well I had better get started on operation 'Seduce Sam Winchester.' I am so going to Hell for this." Harry muttered, the irony of that remark not escaping him. "Christ on a bike, I am a male prostitute how has been bought by Heaven. Can my life get anymore screwed up? I'm so sorry for what I am about to do to you Sam Winchester. So, so sorry. I'm a bad, bad man and I'm going straight to Hell."

With that Harry turned and faced the door, throwing one last glance at the unconscious Angel and then opened the door, managing to hide his surprise that Sam was still there. Perhaps seducing the man wouldn't be so hard.

"So, still here, huh? Nice to see." Harry said with a grin at Sam, moving to sit on the couch next to him.

"I figured I should at least stay for the whole time I am paying for, right?" Sam asked with a small smile and Harry nodded and moving to bring his feet on the couch and turning to face Sam so that his back was resting against the chair arm.

"So, you've already admitted that you don't normally go to prostitutes, which I can so understand, I mean, you are very hot. Trust me, I know this kind of thing. So what do you normally do?" Harry asked him, slowly moving his foot until it was resting against Sam's thigh without Sam either noticing or just not caring.

"Oh, er... I just, well at the moment, I don't work. I've just been... just been travelling I suppose."

"Huh, I've never actually been anywhere but London, Scotland and here. So what's travelling like?"

"It's alright I guess. What's your story? Why are you here?"

"I'm a prostitute, the reason I'm here is pretty clear, isn't it?" Harry asked with a smile, which Sam returned. Harry shifted again and brushed his foot against Sam's leg, before moving to sit on the couch properly, sitting next to Sam so that their shoulders were almost brushing.

"I meant San Diego, why did you leave London?"

"I needed a change. Simple as that. Actually, I was offered a better deal here. So here I am, in San Diego. It's nice here, I suppose."

"Didn't you have friends back home? Family? People you miss?" Sam asked, shifting slightly to look at Harry, who just shrugged and then shook his head.

"Nope. No one. Not anyone that mattered or would have missed me back anyway. You don't make friends when you're a prostitute. Relationships don't go well once they find out you charge people for sex by the hour. If I had any friends, they dropped me as soon as they found out what I did."

"So... you have no one? Why do you do this then?" Sam asked him, and Harry got the strangest feeling that Sam was asking for another reason other than wanting to know about Harry's past.

"Honestly? I like it. I love sex! I love meeting new people but not having to actually have any commitments. Oh, and I like not having to pay taxes. That's always a bonus." Harry added, shocking a laugh out of Sam.

"Do you... do you have female customers as well?"

"Clients, they're called clients. And yeah I do. Not as often as men, men have fewer scruples against paying for sex, than women do. But I sleep with women as well." Harry admitted with a shrug, moving to lean against Sam and grinning when Sam didn't show any sign he was against it.

"Which do you prefer?"

"Men. Women tend to get clingy. They don't always take well when asked to leave, whereas in most cases, men leave without even having to be asked."

"Right. So... what is the weirdest thing you have been asked to do?" Sam asked him, and Harry twisted to look up at Sam.

"You're asking a lot of questions. What, you thinking about taking a change in career?" Harry asked him with an amused grin, which widened when Sam looked at him, surprised and a little embarrassed.

"No! Not that there's anything wrong with it, I just... I just don't think I would be a good er..."

"Prostitute? Male escort? Rent boy? Whore? Hooker? Take your pick. I prefer the first two personally. And as for your questions. Sploshing. That was weirdest thing I've done."

"What's sploshing?"

"Its... when people get off on food. Like making a mess with food and playing with it. Smearing it on their bodies and so on. It's actually kinda fun, but very weird. That scene in American Pie? Yeah, it happens."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Seriously. Wanna give it a try?" Harry asked with a mischievous smile and Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

"No. I think I'll give it a pass."

"Want to give something else a try?" Harry asked him curiously, moving to rest against Sam, who looked at him startled and wide-eyed.

"Er... I... I don't know." Sam admitted, which actually surprised Harry, who was expecting Sam to say no.

"How about we start slow and you can stop anytime it gets too much." Harry told him gently, moving to kneel on the couch facing Sam and placing a hand on Sam's.

"How slow?" Sam asked him quietly, swallowing heavily and looking at Harry nervously. Harry just smiled at him and then leant closer to Sam so that their lips were almost brushing.

"Is kissing slow enough?" Harry whispered, looking into Sam's eyes. Sam nodded jerkily and Harry moved forwards, pressing his lips against Sam's and letting his eyes flutter shut. He moaned softly when Sam brought his hands up to place them on Harry's shoulders before moving to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along Harry's lips. Harry opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Sam's, running a hand through Sam's hair and pressing the other on Sam's chest to stay balanced. Finally Harry pulled back slightly in need of air and opened his eyes to look at Sam, who was breathing slightly heavier. "Slower or more?" Harry asked him softly and Sam moved a hand to rest it on Harry's lower back and pulled Harry nearer to him.

"More." Sam muttered, moving to kiss Harry again. Harry pulled back though and moved so that he straddled Sam, then pressed his lips to Sam's lips, kissing him deeply, pleased when Sam moaned quietly. He felt Sam harden and moved his hips to brush against Sam, moving his lips away from Sam's lips down to his neck, just below his ear.

Harry licked along the shell of Sam's ear and then nipped the lobe before sucking on it softly, grinning when Sam gasped and moved his hands to grip Harry's hips. Harry pulled back and looked at Sam, somewhat nervously.

"Too fast?" Harry asked him, nervously nibbling on his lower lip before releasing it with a small smile when he noticed it had Sam's attention.

"No. No, not too fast." Sam told him, shaking his head and Harry shot him an amused grin.

"Well, then I guess I should give you something worth paying for, no?" Harry asked, running his hands up Sam's chest and moving his shirt off of Sam's shoulders, and pressing a kiss to his neck. Sam moved so that Harry could remove the shirt and then ran his own hands underneath Harry's shirt. Sam ran his hands around to Harry's stomach and then slowly began to unbutton Harry's shirt, whilst Harry moved his hands to run them under Sam's t-shirt across his stomach.

Harry moved away from Sam slightly, letting his shirt drop off of his shoulders and onto the floor, before lifting Sam's t-shirt up and over his head, throwing it on the floor with his own shirt.

"You okay?" Harry asked him, moving his hands over Sam's chest soothingly, darting forwards to lick one of Sam's nipples, before nipping it and soothing it again with his tongue, looking up at Sam in question when Sam placed a hand in Harry's hair.

"Yeah, I'm good. This is good." Sam muttered somewhat disjointedly much to Harry's amusement.

"Good, then I'm still good at my job and I don't feel so bad about how much I charge." Harry said with a grin, moving to kiss Sam again and gasping when Sam thrust up against him. "You want to go into the bedroom?"

"No, stay here." Sam murmured against his lips and Harry grinned and rocked his hips against Sam's, getting a gasp from the taller male.

"We can stay here then. Sex on a couch is by far not the most kinkiest of places I've had sex. Nor the most uncomfortable." Harry told him, getting a chuckle from Sam, before Harry moved back a bit to start to unbutton Sam's jeans, which Harry admitted silently, was probably _not_ going slow, though Sam didn't seem to be complaining.

Harry moved off of Sam and unbuttoned his own jeans before slowly lowering them down his legs and kicking them off, hearing Sam's shocked gasp at his lack of underwear. Harry smiled at him, feeling shy for some reason for possibly the first time in six years. He then moved forwards and helped Sam remove his own jeans and boxers.

Harry moved back to straddle Sam, before cursing and moving back off of Sam, much to Sam's confusion.

"Sorry, I'll be back in a second. We need lube, which I left in the bedroom." Harry admitted with a sheepish shrug, then quickly walked over to the bedroom and grabbed the tub of lube and a condom and then practically ran back into the living room, where Sam was leaning back on the couch, running a hand through his hair. "You okay?"

Sam jerked and looked up and over at Harry, throwing him a grin before nodding. Harry smiled at him and held up the lube, walking over to stand in front of Sam.

"You sure about this?" Harry asked him and Sam glanced at him then nodded. Harry smiled warmly at him and then moved to straddle him once more, placing the lube on the couch next to them. Harry shifted slightly to brush his erection against Sam's, hitching his breath and leaning forwards to kiss Sam's neck before moving up and kissing Sam's lips deeply.

Harry blindly moved his hand to the side and grabbed the tub of lube, pulling back from the kiss to open the tub and dip his fingers inside of it. He shot Sam a quick grin before leaning forwards again to kiss Sam, whilst moving his hand behind and starting to prepare and stretch himself.

He moaned softly when he added three fingers and shifted to brush against his prostate, before he deemed himself stretched enough and pulled away from kissing Sam to slowly roll the condom on Sam and then scoop more lube out of the tub and ran his hand and the lube over Sam's impressive erection. Sam groaned and threw his head back against the couch, thrusting up into Harry's hand.

Harry then lifted up and held Sam's penis before lowering himself on it, gasping and letting his eyes flutter shut as he slowly lowered himself down on Sam, feeling himself get stretched more than he had for a long while, if ever. Once Sam was fully sheathed inside of him, Harry stayed still and opened his eyes to look at Sam, who was breathing heavily and had moved his hands to clutch at the couch. Harry shifted forwards a bit, gasping and letting out a moan when it made Sam brush against his prostate, before kissing Sam's chest and moving his hands to clutch hold of Sam's.

"Want me to move?" Harry asked Sam softly, licking Sam's chest and neck but making sure not to move too much to overwhelm Sam. Sam squeezed their hands and nodded, his eyes still clenched shut. Harry pressed a quick kiss to Sam's neck and then moved, biting his lip as he felt Sam move inside of him and Sam started to thrust his own hips to meet Harry's movements before Harry was soon gasping and had rested his head on Sam's chest. Sam had removed his hands from Harry's and moved them to grip Harry's waist, helping Harry move on him.

Harry soon pulled back from where he was resting on Sam's chest and cried out as his orgasm hit, clenching his muscles around Sam and bringing Sam's orgasm, Sam thrusting up into Harry and throwing his head back to cry out in pleasure. Harry slumped forwards and rested against Sam's chest, bringing his hands up to play with Sam's hair and trying to catch his breath. Sam, also breathing heavily, slowly ran his hands up and down Harry's back before Harry finally moved back from Sam and climbed off of him.

"You alright?" Harry asked him, leaning over to pull his jeans on quickly before stepping between Sam's legs and running a hand over Sam's chest. He then reached down and pull the used condom off and placed it in the bin, which, much to Harry's amusement, was at the side of the couch.

"I'm great. You should so charge more." Sam told him, getting a shocked chuckle from Harry.

"I'll take that as a backwards compliment." Harry told him, bending down and kissing Sam lightly on the lips.

"I should go."

"Probably." Harry admitted with a shrug, not entirely sure when the real Angel would be waking up and not wanting Sam or even himself to be there when she did.

"So, how much do I owe you?" Sam asked, standing up from the couch and grabbing his own jeans, pulling them on and then pulling his t-shirt on over his head.

"Call this a freebie. I'd feel kinda bad charging you when you expected a woman." Harry admitted, mentally adding that the damned angels can take up to bill.

"I can't do that!"

"Sure you can, now grab your shirt, walk to the door and when you next feel the need to ring for a prostitute, ask the gender first." Harry said in amusement, ushering Sam to the door, placing his shirt and boxers in Sam's arms.

"But I – "

"Sam, accept this as a freebie, a gift, and don't question it. Look, here's my number, my personal number. Should you wish to hook up again then give me a call and we can discuss a price then. Stay safe, yeah?" Harry said, opening the door for Sam, who looked at him oddly and then nodded, taking the piece of paper Harry had given him with his number on it and leaving the apartment. Harry closed the door behind him and then rested against it, finally giving into the urge to bang his head against it. "I'm going to Hell. Uriel! Castiel! You both owe me twelve hundred dollars for this!" Harry hissed out, before pushing up off the door and moving over to his clothes.

Once he was fully dressed, he went into the bedroom and shoved the lube into his bag and then zipped it up and walked out of the bedroom before leaving the apartment completely.

((Page break))

Harry entered his own motel room, silently sending up his thanks that he hadn't bumped into Sam and closed the door, walking over to his bed and placing his backpack back into his larger duffle bag.

"We will not pay you for what you did for Sam Winchester. It was your choice to refuse payment, so you cannot charge us for it." Harry spun around and glared at Uriel and then Castiel.

"Bit of warning! Stop sneaking up on me! Seriously! Stop it! And what do you want now? Besides refusing to pay me. Because all I want to do is go to sleep and relax. Sam was not small by any stretches of the imagination, and I'm kinda sore." Harry told them bluntly, not surprised to see that it didn't get any reaction from the two in front of him.

"We came to congratulate you on succeeding in the first task. Sam may not realise it yet, but he has come to trust you somewhat."

"What? That guy is an idiot. Why the hell does he trust me?"

"You told him stuff about yourself but did not ask him any invasive questions. He respected that, even more so when you honestly answered his own invasive question that he asked you." Castiel answered him and Harry rolled his eyes.

"How is he still alive? Seriously, how?"

"He had his brother to lean on and to protect him from the more unpleasant aspects of the world. He has not completely learnt not to trust most people you meet. Though he is less trusting than most people. For a hunter however, he is the most trusting."

"Great. And that's the second time you've mentioned a brother. Where is he? Why isn't _he_ watching over Sam and preventing him from becoming an addict?"

"He cannot. He sold his soul in order to bring Sam back to life a year ago." Uriel told him and Harry gaped at him, then looked at Castiel, who seemed more forthcoming with the information.

"Sold his soul? So he's in Hell? Fuck! How am I supposed to stop Sam from falling when he's gonna be thinking it's his fault his brother is in Hell? And how am I supposed to do this without letting on that I know all this?"

"That is for you to find out. Just do not let him fall or you will reap the repercussions. You will not like what will happen should you fail." Uriel threatened him before vanishing from the room, leaving Harry alone with Castiel once more.

"So that's the plan, huh? Hope I don't fail and if I do, punish me? Great plan. Very forgiving and holy. You know, I'm beginning to think the Bible is a load of bull." Harry bitched and Castiel shot him a sad look.

"You are losing your faith."

"What little I had of it, yeah, I am. The God I wanted to believe in didn't advocate hiring whores to seduce young men into not getting addicted to demon blood. It's wrong Castiel. I shouldn't be doing this! That guy is ripping himself apart for what his brother did to save him and you're making me _seduce_ him? I don't know if I can do this anymore." Harry admitted sinking down to sit on the bed in the room and placing his head in his hands.

"You must. I do not want to see you punished. I find myself liking you. So I do not want to have to punish you for not following orders."

"Alright. I don't think I can be paid for this anymore though Castiel. It's not right. And when that comes from a whore, then you know it's really, really wrong."

"We will continue to pay you, but you do not have to spend the money. However, you may find you will need it."

"Can I not just work for it like I have for the past six years? Take it from horny old men instead of you. At least then I won't feel like you are paying me to stay close to Sam."

"But we are."

"I know that. Oh forget it. Fine, I get it, I'm being paid by God to seduce some poor, innocent mortal hunter all for the greater good, right?" Harry asked, laughing somewhat hysterically and tugging at his hair in stress. Castiel looked at him and frowned.

"You must not lost your faith in my father. He is doing what He thinks needs to be done to save the human race."

"I don't think I _want_ to believe in a God that does things like that Cas. More to the point, I don't think I _can_."

"He will never let you down, Harry. And you will be rewarded for this in Heaven."

"Never let me down? You know what my life was like since my parent's deaths. I think He let me down as soon as I was dumped on the Dursley's front door. I've never felt loved by Him, never. And this, this just solidifies that. Instead of showing me a way to better myself, He forces me to whore myself out to gain the trust of a stranger. Yeah, really loving."

"He does what he has to for the good of everyone."

"Yeah I know. Better the good of the whole than the good of the one. Shame I just always happen to be the one. It's alright Castiel, I'll try to keep my faith. I'll never stop believing, kinda hard to do when you speak to angels on a regular basis, but all the same I don't know if I'll ever be able to love Him. I'm sorry. I really am."

"You shouldn't apologise for something you cannot control. I will just have to try and show you all the good God has done. I will make it my personal mission in my spare time to try and help you regain your faith."

"You do that Cas. And I'll try to be receptive to it." Harry told the angel with a small smile. Castiel shot him a smaller smile and then disappeared from the room. "Sleep. I need sleep."

((page break))

**San Diego. 6****th**** June, 2008**

Harry spun around when Castiel appeared with a cough, which made Harry grin and look at Castiel curiously.

"Thanks for the warning and something you need, or are you here to start on our lessons of how great God is?" Harry asked, titling his head to the side and grinning in amusement at Castiel.

"Your help is required. Sam is in trouble and you must get to him before the demon, Ruby does."

"Ruby? Who's that?" Harry asked, even as he moved to his second bag and began to pull out several different weapons and strapped them to his body. He then turned to look at Castiel holding his tachi, which he has gotten as a replacement for Geoff.

"She is a demon Sam made friends with a couple of months back. You cannot let her save him and regain contact with him." Castiel told him and Harry nodded, grabbing his pirate coat from all those years back, and pulling it on before picking his sword back up and walking over to Castiel.

"You gonna tell me where he is, or are you gonna take me to him?" Harry asked him curiously and Castiel looked down at him and raised his hand.

"I will take you to him." Castiel told him before placing two fingers to Harry's forehead.

Harry looked around him and saw that he was just outside of an abandoned house and could hear fighting coming from inside. Well, he said fighting, but it sounded awfully one-sided.

"Guess Sam's in th—warning me when you are leaving would be a good idea as well." Harry grumbled seeing that Castiel had left him. He walked up to the house silently and nudged the door open before grumbling under his breath when it barely moved. "Christ, I've got to do all the bloody work, haven't I?"

Harry finally managed to squeeze through the door, wondering how Sam had gotten in there in the first place, and stumbled slightly when his leg got stuck on a protruding nail in the doorframe.

Harry straightened out and wondered over the intelligence of demons that no one had actually come to investigate the muttered cursing and scuffing as he had had a small battle with the nail over who had ownership of his trouser leg. Checking his sword to see that he hadn't dented it in anyway, and then breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was fine, he then walked through the hall towards where the sounds of who he assumed was Sam, getting the stuffing beaten out of him.

Standing in front of the door, Harry glanced at the ceiling and sent a pointed look at it then kicked the door open, stunning the three demons in the room and Sam. He moved quickly, using his sword to cut across the throat of the first demon, smirking when a cloud of smoke flew out of the body's mouth and left the room. He then pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at another, cursing loudly and rather inventively when the demon ducked.

"That had better not be blunted you waste of demon energy! I like those knives. Fuck, where the Hell did you come from?" Harry asked, ducking as a fourth demon tried to tackle him, Harry only just managing to dodge out of the way. He swung his sword around again, managing to slice into the face of another demon, causing it to fall away and hold its freely bleeding face. "Wish I'd bloody listened when I was told that damned Latin chant crap."

Harry ducked as another demon swung a fist at him, and Harry dropped his sword onto the floor and pulled out his gun, firing a bullet into the newest demons forehead and grinning when it dropped to the floor and black smoke escaped the mouth and left the building.

"So... a little tied up?" Harry asked Sam as he ducked another punch aimed at him from a demon, the one with a sliced and diced face, and pulled the trigger and put a bullet close range into the demons skull and wrinkling his nose when the bullet exploded out of the back of his skull, spraying a disgusted Sam with the blood.

"Fuck, I hope he doesn't lick his damned lips." Harry muttered, getting a funny look from the one remaining demon, then putting a grin on his face and turning to face Sam. "Sorry 'bout that!"

"S'okay." Sam called out, struggling against his bonds to try and get free, before giving it up. Harry looked at the demon and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Look, I don't wanna fight you and you probably don't wanna fight me. How about you leave the body and we all go home and sleep? Sleep is good. _Do_ demons sleep?" Harry asked randomly and both Sam and the demon looked at him as if he was crazy.

"We don't have need to sleep no." The demon told him, making Sam gape at it then turn to gape at Harry.

"Huh, bet that's convenient. So, how about it? Leave the body?"

"Fine. We will leave the hunter alone." The demon told him and then the body opened its mouth in a mockery of a scream and black smoke billowed out of it and left the room, the body collapsing on the floor unconscious.

Harry nudged the body with his toe and then turned to Sam, nodding his head at the body. "Think it's still alive?"

"Check for a pulse." Sam suggested and Harry looked at the body then crouched next to it and placed his fingers on the throat.

"Huh, don't feel one, but then that doesn't mean anything with me. I once said I didn't feel a pulse with a client and then he snored. Which was a good thing as generally corpses don't pay."

"You sound like you've had a lot of dead clients."

"You'd be surprised. Sometimes _le petit mort_ becomes _le _final_ mort_." Harry told him dryly, making Sam snort and then shift to show that he was still tied up. "Oh! Sorry. Right, hang on." Harry muttered, pulling out his machete and moving behind Sam to cut through the ropes. Sam stood up once Harry had cut through all of the ropes and rubbed his wrists, hissing in pain and holding himself in such a way that suggested to Harry that he had at least badly bruised his ribs, if not broken them.

"Hey, thanks Angel, er... Bambi... which do you prefer? Angel or Bambi?" Sam asked, much to Harry's amusement. Harry grinned at him and then moved to pick up his throwing knife, watching as Sam picked up his sword and looked at it closely.

"Of the two? Bambi I suppose. But Sam? You can just call me Harry." Harry told him, taking the sword delicately from Sam's hands and bent down to wipe the blood off onto the trouser leg of one of the bodies.

"Harry?"

"It's my real name. You didn't actually think my parents had called me Bambi, did you?"

"Er..."

"How cruel do you think they were?"

"Well..."

"Oh Sammy-Sam-Sam, I've got a lot to teach you about the world of prostitution. In the mean time however, let's get you back to where I'm staying and get you cleaned up. Come on." Harry said, moving to help Sam through the hall of the house before they came to the front door that Harry glared at. "Stupid door."

"What's the door done to you?" Sam asked in pained amusement and Harry glanced at him before glaring once more at the door then kicking it until it was nothing more than a pile of splinters.

"That, was strangely satisfying." Harry admitted moving back to Sam, who was leaning on the wall watching him in amusement, and helping him up and out of the door. "Ah shit." Harry muttered once they were out of the house.

"What?"

"I have no idea how to get back to the motel I'm staying in." Harry admitted, cursing Castiel for abandoning him at this house without telling him how to get back.

"Er... what's the name?"

"No idea. Red Lodge? Real Lodge? Something Lodge."

"Ridge Log?"

"Yeah! That! How'd you know that?" Harry asked, even though he knew exactly how Sam knew.

"Er... that's where I'm staying. Why are you staying there and not your house?"

"Ah... I'll explain all once you have been patched up. Do you remember how to get there, because I don't?"

"Can you drive?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, I know how to drive, but I don't actually have a licence. You don't really need one in London." Harry admitted with a shrug when Sam looked at him strangely. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, we can get back to... my car and then drive back to the motel. How the hell did you get here if you can't drive?"

"I _can_ drive remember. Anyway, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just leave it at that. Besides, you'll soon learn I'm somewhat scatty. I blame all the Viagra I've taken over the years."

"Viagra?"

"Yeah, sometimes it's just plain hard to get it up, you know? With men its not so important as with women, but all the same, most men prefer to see that the person they are screwing has an erection. I suppose there's got to be some side effects eventually."

"How long_ have_ you been taking it?" Sam asked him as he subtly moved them towards where he had parked the car.

"Er... six years give or take a month."

"Six years? How old _are_ you?" Sam asked him, moving stiffly and pulling out some car keys before handing them to Harry.

"Huh, well on my ID, I'm twenty-six."

"Okay... how old are you really?"

"Twenty-three."

"You've been an escort since you were _seventeen_?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Though to be fair, I was only two months off my eighteenth birthday."

"That strangely enough, doesn't make it sound any better." Sam told him dryly as they finally reached the car. Harry led Sam to the passenger side and propped him against the car as he opened the door and then helped Sam get inside.

Harry then walked over to the drivers side and climbed in the car, grumbling about freakishly tall people under his breath as he had to sit on the edge of the seat to actually reach the pedals, much to Sam's amusement.

"Don't laugh. It's not my fault you're a freak." Harry muttered, starting the car and then wincing when it jerked and he stalled. "Fuck."

"You can't drive, can you?" Sam asked him dryly and Harry blushed and dropped his head onto the steering wheel.

"No."

"Oh dear."

"'Oh dear'? That's all you can say? No 'why the fuck did you say you could drive'? or 'what are we going to do now'? Nothing? Just 'oh dear'?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Alright, here's the deal, I'm going to give you a crash course on driving. Thankfully its like two in the morning so there will be hardly anyone on the roads." Sam muttered, leaning back in the chair and wincing in pain, before he turned his head to look at Harry, who was frowning whilst pushing down the pedals experimentally. "Ready?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Go ahead. What do I do?" Harry asked him, placing his hands on the steering wheel and looking over at Sam, who chuckled and shook his head.

"Dean would have a heart attack if he could see this." Sam muttered and Harry shot him a look, before blinking innocently and throwing him a confused look.

"Who's Dean?"

"No one. So first thing you do. Turn the car on for starters."

"Car on. Got ya." Harry said with a nod of his head and started the car.

"Don't press any pedals yet." Sam told him and Harry moved his feet away from the temptation.

"Don't touch the pedals, righto. Ooooh, what if I crash?"

"Then we run from the scene of the crime."

"Right. Good plan. So what do I do now? Because surely this is using petrol. Does the car use petrol when it's not moving?" Harry asked suddenly and Sam sent him a strange look.

"Perhaps you should cut back on the Viagra." Sam told him mildly, grinning when Harry shot a glare at him.

"Perhaps I should have left you to get your arse kicked." Harry sniped back and Sam chuckled before groaning in pain. "Look, we need to get you back to the motel so that you can get cleaned up, so teach me to drive maestro."

((page break))

They finally got back to the motel after a rocky start when they were nearly wrapped around a tree due to Harry mistaking the accelerator for the break and Harry nearly crashing them off a bridge when he hit the indicator by accident and panicked when he tried to turn it off. Harry wonkily parked the car in front of the motel and then climbed out of the car and dashed over to Sam's side, opening the door and helping him get out.

"Crap. I left the keys in the ignition. Um... just stay here a second and I'll be right back." Harry told Sam, helping him rest against the car and then running back round the car and reaching in to pull the keys out. He then ran back round to Sam and let him lean on him heavily.

"You'd make a rubbish nurse." Sam commented as Harry helped Sam up to the second floor and down the corridor to his room.

"I dunno, I've played a nurse twice and both clients seemed very satisfied with it. Now hush and let me open the door." Harry scolded him lightly, then fished out his room key and unlocked it, before helping Sam inside and leading him over to the bed to sit him down.

Harry then walked back over to the door and closed it, taking off his coat and dumping it next to the bed and then kneeling down and pulling his large bag to him and opening it, rooting around and then pulling out a smaller bag that chinked with the sound of glass bottles tapping together.

"What's in there?"

"Hmm? Oh, something to help you heal. Crap, where are the bandages? I know they're in here somewhere." Harry muttered, searching through his bag once again and then making a triumphant sound when he found them. "Right, let's get your shirt off, and have no fear, I won't hit on you tonight."

"That's probably a good thing as I'm broke." Sam admitted with a small laugh and Harry shot him a look.

"I wouldn't have charged you. You hadn't booked me after all. Now, come on, shirt off." Harry said, before gently helping Sam take his shirts off. "How many layers do you wear?"

"Shut up." Sam grumbled good naturedly, groaning in pain as Harry lifted his shirt over his head.

"Okay, so I'm going to rub some salve on your skin which will make your skin feel a little tight at first, but it will heal up your bruises in a jiffy." Harry told him, reaching to the side and pulling a jar of purple cream from the small bag. He then scooped some of the cream out and gently began to smooth it over Sam's chest where the bruising was.

"That feels weird."

"Yeah, but it will only be for an hour or so. Now let's bandage you up." Harry muttered, picking up the bandages and then slowly wrapping them around Sam's chest.

Once finished, he reached into his small bag once more and pulled out a smaller jar of a white cream and opened it. "This will help heal your cuts." Harry told him, and then gently smoothed the cream over any cuts Sam had on his face and body, then picked up his hands and smoothed it over his abused knuckles. "All done. I don't have a lolly pop for you though, sorry."

"Hilarious." Sam grumbled and Harry grinned at him widely.

"I know, I should be a comedian, but I love my job far too much to quit it. Now then, let's get move you back to lie on the bed properly to allow your ribs to rest. Careful." Harry said, helping Sam shuffle back along the bed, tugging the sheets out from under him. Harry then unlaced and took off Sam's boots, dropping them on the floor before tugging the sheet over him to cover him up.

"What are you?" Sam asked sleepily and Harry shot him a confused and slightly anxious look.

"I have no idea what you mean. Get some sleep Sam. We'll talk more in the morning." Harry promised, placing his healing salves into his bag, which he then put back into his main bag. He then stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed and lay down on top of the covers, shifting on to his side to look at Sam, who had actually followed his advice and had fallen asleep. "I'm really sorry for what I've done." Harry whispered, then closed his eyes and tried to fall to sleep himself.

((page break))

**San Diego. 7****th**** June, 2008.**

Harry woke up slowly and frowned when he felt that someone was sleeping curled up around him. Even though he was in the profession he was in, he had never actually slept with someone in the same bed as him, so this was a strange experience for him. He slowly shifted and turned so that he could see whoever was in bed with him and came face to face with Sam, and Harry remembered what had happened the night before, including his impromptu driving lesson.

Harry gently removed Sam's arm from his waist and sat up on his bed, running his eyes over Sam's body to check him over for any injuries, purely in a professional manner, which admittedly, given his profession, was probably not at all innocent. Harry stretched and then climbed out of the bed and walked over to his bag and quickly changed his clothes into a baggy pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then glanced at Sam, who was still out of it.

"Hmm... what to do, what to do?" Harry muttered, nibbling on his lip and then walking over to Sam's side of the bed. He was reaching into his pocket when someone coughed behind him and Harry spun around to see Castiel and Uriel behind him.

"Stealing from him was not part of the agreement." Uriel pointed out blandly and Harry flushed then glared at him.

"I'm not stealing from him. What the hell are you doing here anyway? Do you _want_ Sam to see you? Are you idiots?" Harry hissed quietly, shooting a nervous glance at Sam.

"He will not awaken until we wish him to. We wished to congratulate you on succeeding in helping Sam, getting his trust and preventing him from meeting the demon Ruby." Castiel told him and Harry shot them both a startled look, then looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable with the praise.

"Er... thanks? I guess. Anything else you wished to tell me?"

"There are currently plans being put underway that may soon interfere with any plans you may have made with regards to Sam. He will soon get a disturbing visitor." Castiel told him, and Harry could see that Uriel clearly disagreed with the information being shared at all.

"Oh? What kind of visitor?"

"Dean."

"Dean? What? He's dead! In Hell! The place of no return! How is he going to return from that? And if he does, what the hell kinda state is he going to be in?"

"He will be perfectly healthy when he returns. We are not allowed to give you all the information, but I thought you should be warned that Sam will soon get his brother back. Dean will not accept you as quickly as Sam has."

"Yeah, don't speak too soon. I used potions on him last night and he wasn't that far out of it that he didn't notice, unfortunately. So, when Dean gets back am I let off the hook? I mean, Sam isn't going to need me anymore is he?" Harry asked, feeling confused at the different, contrasting emotions that realisation brought to him.

"He will still need you. Dean will not know of Sam's possible weakness, and Dean will be given other tasks he will need to do as opposed to looking after Sam."

"Such as what? What is so important that he can't look after his little brother?" Harry demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at them, before shooting a concerned glance at Sam.

"He will be needed in the upcoming battle. You and Sam may be needed as well, but Dean will be in the forefront of the battle. He should not have to worry about what Sam is doing whilst he is away." Uriel told him and Harry sneered at him.

"You're a dick, you know that? And you know nothing about humans. If Dean is as close to Sam as I'm thinking he was, then no matter what you do or say, he is always going to put Sam first."

"Then we will use Sam to get Dean to do as we wish."

"Over my dead body. Here's the deal. I stay with Sam until I feel it will be detrimental to either my health or the relationship between the brothers. Whilst I am with him, Sam is under my protection. You do anything to use him, or bully him or harm him, then I will find a way to hide from you angels and I will take Sam far away. Maybe Dean too. See how well you do without your weapons. Sound fair?"

"You will not succeed." Uriel told him darkly, narrowing his eyes at Harry and Harry glanced at Castiel, who was looking at him slightly anxiously.

"I can try. You can't use people! Use me all you like, but leave Sam out of it. I'll do anything you ask, but leave Sam alone. He's my responsibility now, alright?" Harry asked, looking at Castiel to be the voice of reasoning. Plus, he kind of got the impression Castiel was higher up than Uriel.

"Then you will accept any task we give you without question? If we leave Sam Winchester alone, you will take up any task that Sam may have been given, even including convincing Dean to do something we wish?" Castiel asked him emotionlessly and Harry sighed, feeling as though he was signing his soul away somehow.

"Yes."

"Why would you do that for someone you barely know?"

"I dunno. Sam's been dealt a shitty life from what little you've told me, but he still seems to have this light in him. Like hope or something. I don't think I've ever had that light and I kinda don't want to see Sam lose his. I'm thinking if he finds out that angels are dicks, then that light will fade dramatically."

"You would trade your freedom for his, just so that he can retain his hope?" Castiel asked him, sounding confused and Harry just shrugged and glanced down at Sam.

"Yeah. I guess I would. I never really had any freedom to start with anyway, did I? I had, maybe, two years of freedom between killing Satch and you two coming to me, but before that, I was never free. What's another master?"

"I cannot be the one you answer to." Castiel admitted to him and Harry shot him a surprised look.

"How come?"

"I was sent to watch over Dean Winchester. Dean will be my charge so I cannot give my attention to anyone else. Especially if that person may come to oppose anything Dean wishes to do."

"Oh. So I'm guessing I won't be seeing much of you anymore?"

"That is right. Another angel will be assigned to you."

"Alright. Oh! Make sure it's not Uriel, yeah?" Harry asked, grinning when Uriel actually shot him an indignant look and Castiel smiled slightly.

"I will see to it." Castiel told him with a slight incline of his head.

"Thanks. Oh, and Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful yeah? I find myself liking you too." Harry admitted with a sheepish shrug.

"I will try. Your new superior will contact you in a few days time." Castiel informed him and then the two angels disappeared from the room. Harry looked at where they had been for a few seconds before turning back to his original task.

He gently moved the covers away from Sam's legs and then glanced up at the still sleeping hunter and carefully began to put his hand into Sam's pocket. He grinned when he felt the room key in there and tried to grab it with two fingers.

"What are you doing?" Harry pulled back as thought burnt and looked at Sam, who was sleepily blinking at him.

"Er... would you believe me if I said copping a feel?"

"Given what little I know about you, then yeah. But I don't think that is what you were doing. I wasn't lying when I said I was broke. And my wallet is in my back pocket."

"I wasn't trying to steal from you! I'm quite well off, you know? Well paid and all that jazz."

"So what were you doing?"

"Fine. I was trying to get your room key. I figured you would want something to wear when you woke up and I was trying to be nice. I'm thinking you won't fit into any of my clothes and judging by your dress sense, you wouldn't _want _to wear my clothes."

"Right..." Sam said dubiously and Harry shot him a hurt look before crossing his arms across his chest defensively.

"You can leave now. You're pretty much healed and you should be fine. Try not to need your arse saving as I might not be inclined to do it the next time." Harry told him shortly, mentally wincing as this was completely going against what he had arranged with the angels. Sam shot him an apologetic look and sighed.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm just not very trusting I guess."

"'Bout damn time that you stopped trusting a whore. We aren't the most honest of people. Honest people don't survive long in our career. Then again, they don't in yours either."

"Are you not a hunter as well?" Sam asked him, shooting a confused glance at the knife that was on the bedside table, then looking back at Harry.

"Ah, no. Before I became a whore –"

"Stop calling yourself that, it doesn't sound very nice."

"That's what I am Sam. And besides, it's kind of a term of endearment between prostitutes. It's accepted to be called a whore by yourself or from another whore. I'd probably be insulted however, should you call me one for example. Anyway, before I became a _prostitute_, I was trained to kill. Sometimes, when I want to vent my frustrations. I take it out on demons and any other oogie boogie that I come across. You know, there's a hell of a lot more in America than in England. Odd, huh?"

"Yeah, I've been told that before. Nobody is sure why though." Sam admitted with a shrug.

"Huh. Guess we Brits are too refined for demons. So... still thinking I'm going to try and mug you at any given moment?" Harry asked, moving to sit on the end of the bed and shooting Sam a self-mocking grin.

"I am sorry. I guess I should trust you more, huh? You did save me after all."

"No. Don't give your trust away freely. It's a stupid thing to do. I'm more than willing to earn it, but don't just give it to me. I may not be deserving of it." Harry admitted with a shrug.

"Why would you say that? You haven't tried to harm me yet. I was asleep in your bed and you've had sex with me. I'm thinking both were good opportunities to hurt or even kill me."

"Why would I want to kill you? You haven't done anything that makes me want to. Now, are you feeling well enough to move?" Harry asked, changing the subject due to beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I'm actually feeling really good." Sam exclaimed in surprise and then shot Harry a suspicious look. "What did you use?"

"Er... I told you. Healing salves."

"Healing salves don't get rid of bruises in a matter of hours. Nor do they accelerate the healing process of wounds." Sam pointed out and Harry suddenly found the cover he was sitting on very interesting.

"Mine do."

"How?"

"They just do."

"Harry..."

"Fine, I'm somewhat of an apothecary. I make potions that will heal me. Sometimes, with my job and pastime, I find I need them." Harry told him quietly, refusing to look up at Sam, flinching slightly when Sam moved nearer to him.

"You're a witch?"

"What? No! I just gather together certain different ingredients and then mix them together over a specified heat and hope it doesn't explode."

"So you didn't make a deal with a demon?"

"Nope. You do know that there are people out there that are born with the ability to use magic right? No deal needed."

"What? Since when?"

"Er... since forever? I dunno. Merlin did exist though, I know that much."

"What? No way!"

"Yes way."

"Are you one of those people?"

"Not anymore. No."

"Not anymore? Did you lose your magic?"

"You could say that. I turned my back on them so they barred me from their world. Simple as that."

"That sucks. What about your family?"

"I don't have a family. What about yours?"

"I don't have one either."

"Well aren't we a sorry pair? So what are you going to do now?" Harry asked him, tilting his head to the side to look at Sam.

"Dunno. Move somewhere else I guess. Nothing else here for me to stay."

"Thanks." Harry said dryly, before grinning when Sam blushed and ducked his head. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Take me with you."

"What? Why? I mean, why would you want to leave? You've got... clients here, right?"

"I don't take regulars. Gets messy. Besides, don't you want to know why I'm in this motel?"

"I had wondered." Sam admitted, and Harry shifted so that he was sitting Indian style on the bed, facing Sam.

"I crossed my pimp. She may be female, but she has a husband who isn't. I felt it in my best interest to leave my flat. So, will you take me with you? You can drop me off at the next town or state if you want." Harry added, though kind of hoping that Sam refused that.

"I guess having some company would be nice. And you can fight so I won't have to worry about that. Won't you want to go back to your... job?"

"I'm thinking of taking a break for a little while. Unless we need money, then I guess I can do a one off every so often."

"No. I think we can find another way to get money should we need it." Sam said with a shake of his head and Harry shot him an amused look.

"I don't have to come, you know. If I make you uncomfortable."

"You don't! It's not that! I just don't want you to have to sleep with someone for money if you don't want to."

"Aw, that's cute. So when do we leave?" Harry asked to change the subject.

"Today. We can try and find another hunt if you want. I'm not really that bothered." Sam admitted with a shrug and Harry frowned.

"One day soon, I'm going to get you to talk to me. It's not healthy to keep it all inside." Harry told him with a grin, moving to get off the bed and picking up whatever was on the floor and placing them in his bag, before he dragged another bag from under his bed. Sam watched in interest as Harry collected the knife from the bedside table and a gun under his pillow that Sam hadn't noticed, then took them back to the bag.

Sam gaped when Harry opened the bag to show a veritable arsenal of blades of different shapes, sizes and kinds. Harry placed the gun and the knife in the bag and then zipped it shut, before looking at Sam's gaping face and raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"How the hell did you get all that passed customs?"

"I have my ways."

"Who do you talk to?" Sam asked suddenly when Harry was in the process of pulling on his coat.

"What?"

"You said I shouldn't bottle it all up. Who do you talk to about things?" Sam asked him, moving off the bed and pulling on his boots.

"Oh. Um... No one. I don't have anyone. I tried to go to confession once, but when they found out what I was, they pretty much chased me out of the church." Harry told him, refusing to admit that he spoke to God when he was alone.

"So you should tell me stuff about yourself. Get it off your chest so to speak." Sam pointed out and Harry shot him an incredulous look.

"You're suggesting a quid pro quo?"

"Yeah, why not. You tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about me."

"Sounds fair. I guess. You do realise that most of my life involves sexual situations, right?" Harry asked with a grin at Sam.

"What you've told me so far actually sounds amusing."

"Ah, not all of it was. But quite a bit of it was amusing. And strange. So we trade stories then? Should be interesting. Shall we head up to your room and grab your stuff. I think I left George in your car."

"Er... who's George?

"My sword. I like that sword. It replaced Geoff."

"Geoff? You name your swords?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"No reason. Come on, let's go to my room and grab my stuff." Sam told him, shaking his head in amusement and walking to the door. Harry watched him and then picked up his two bags and followed him out of the room.

((page break))

**Los Angeles. 11****th**** June, 2008**

"A brother and a sister? Seriously?" Sam asked Harry incredulously as they walked down the back alleys of Los Angeles searching for hints on who was doing the killing of several women in the city.

"Yep. I wasn't going to report them to anyone, I mean, my whole source of income is illegal. Who am I to judge. It was a little weird though..." Harry admitted with a grin when Sam just gaped at him.

"Huh. Didn't you get a little grossed out?"

"Actually no. Surprisingly enough I've been asked to do worse. These women that have been killed. Erm... were they pregnant? Or had they just given birth, as in, in the last month?" Harry asked suddenly, looking at Sam, who stopped and shuffled through the papers he had on the deceased women.

"Um... I don't know about the first one, but since then, eight were in various stages of pregnancy and two had just given birth. Why?"

"I think I know what's doing it. The women were missing their livers, lungs and hearts right?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"An Al. Or an Almasti. You ever heard of them before?"

"Nope."

"Well they're nasty little buggers. They appear to look like old women and they prey on pregnant women."

"Why?"

"Myth goes, God created the Al first for Adam, before Eve came along. Adam didn't get on with her and so God created Eve. The Al have since resented Eve and her daughters."

"So how do we kill it?"

"Iron. What else?" Harry asked with a bright smile, getting an amused grin from Sam in return.

"Do you know where to find it then?"

"Where else? A maternity ward."

"Do you have any idea how many hospitals there are in LA? A lot."

"Then we go back to our room and research where all the women lived and which hospital is nearest to them all."

"You're a genius!"

"Well, I'm not just a good lay. Come on. Let's get back to the motel and find out where we need to be. Plus, we need to pick up the right weapons."

"Are any of your weapons made of iron?"

"Of course they are. You think I'm stupid? I have two hook swords that are made of iron. Come on." Harry said, walking back down the alley ahead of Sam towards where they had left the Impala. Sam watched him in amusement and then shook his head before jogging to catch up with Harry.

((page break))

**Los Angeles. 12****th**** June, 2008.**

"Harry Potter." Harry spun around and looked at the man standing behind him curiously. He was only about two inches taller than Harry, at about five ten and had dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. And Harry had no idea who he was.

"Er... Who are you? And what are you doing in my motel room?" Harry asked, wondering when Sam would be coming back with food. He was starving. Killing Als was hard work.

"I am Ardifiel. I have been assigned as your superior." He told him in a soft voice and Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"Castiel sent you to me then?"

"Yes. I volunteered for the job. You will need to call for me should you need me now, and I will be the one to bring you your tasks."

"Huh. I hope you're nicer than Uriel." Harry grumbled and the angel in front of him, Ardifiel shot him an amused look.

"I would like to think I am."

"What is the world coming to? And angel with a sense of humour. So did you just come here to tell me about yourself, or did you need something else?"

"I just came to inform you of who you need to listen to from now on. Castiel and Uriel will no longer be able to come to you."

"Well, I guess with all bad news, comes some good news right? Well, nice to meet you Ardifiel, but Sam will be getting back soon, so you had better leave. I'm thinking it may put a crimper on our budding friendship if he finds out I was hired to befriend him."

"I understand. Call for me should you need me. I will come to you when I get a new task for you."

"When do you think that will be?"

"I do not know. I'd imagine it would be after Dean has gotten out of Hell though."

"When will that be?"

"I do not know. It is not for me to know that."

"Fair enough. Sorry for being saddled with me and all."

"You forget that I chose to help you."

"Right, well thank you then." Harry said, and rolled his eyes when the angel disappeared from the room. "Damned angels. Haven't they ever heard of saying good bye at all?"

**A/N – So... another chapter. Um... if the abbreviations of States were wrong then I'm really sorry and all Americans reading this should worry about their post as I got them off of the United States Postal Service website. In my defence, they're seriously confusing. Why is Missouri MO and not Montana? **

**Also, Ardifiel is a real angel apparently. He's the angel of July, strength and challenges. Which is why he chose Harry. He's a little more open than Castiel as you could probably tell and he will feature quite a lot in Harry's life. **

**Anywho, tell me what you think and I'll try to get another chapter out soon. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so another chapter and yep, you guessed it, more sex in this chapter... Actually, the next chapter is the only one I've written so far with no sex, of course, that's not really saying much as I haven't wrote anymore chapters after the next one yet... So who knows? Anywho, yeah enjoy the chapter and the sex is at the end should you wish to avoid it (seriously though, if that's the case, really, this ain't the story for you). Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

**Interstate 5. 27****th**** June, 2008**

"Who's Dean?" Harry asked out loud, shocking Sam into jerking in his seat and swerving the car slightly before he regained control and took a deep breath before looking over at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"Why do you ask?" Sam asked him warily.

"You called out his name in your sleep last night. You've done it quite often, but I've never thought to ask until now." Harry told him with a shrug, looking at Sam through his lashes and wondering if Sam would tell him about Dean.

"He's my brother." Sam told him quietly and Harry turned in his seat to face Sam fully.

"Oh. Where is he now?" Harry asked him, feeling slightly bad that he already knew all this.

"He's dead."

"Ah. Um... may I ask how he died?"

"He was an idiot." Sam told him in a voice that warned Harry to stop with the way the conversation was going.

"Oh. Want me to tell you about Hermione?" Harry asked randomly, making Sam look over at him in confusion.

"Who?"

"You told me about Dean, so I'll tell you about Hermione. Hermione was a friend I made when I was eleven and I went to boarding school. She stayed my friend even when I was pulled out of Hogwarts, the school, in order to be trained."

"How did she die?"

"Oh, as far as I know she's still alive."

"Then how does this story compare to my story about Dean?" Sam asked him curiously, though there wasn't any anger or spite in his voice, which made Harry breath a small sigh of relief before launching into his story.

"You'll see. Hermione tried to convince me to not turn my back on my world. I refused but I promised I would stay in touch with her. No one else from that world wanted to stay in touch with me, but she did. Until she found out what I did for a living."

"What did she do?"

"She refused to speak to me. Called me a slut and a whore and that I was disgusting. Told me that my parents would have been ashamed of me and that I was going to Hell. Then she cut off all contact with me. I'd never regretted my career choice until that moment. She made me wonder if my parents _were_ ashamed of me."

"She sounds like a bitch."

"She wasn't. She just had very strong morals and paying for sex went against those morals. She didn't like the fact that I enjoyed letting people pay me to have sex with them. Plus, as far as I know, she never actually had sex until she married her husband." Harry added, wrinkling his nose to show how he felt about that decision in her life.

"What?"

"Yep. She didn't believe in sex before marriage, so what I was doing, she disapproved of. Of course, there was also the fact that it was mostly with men and about sixty percent of those men were married."

"But you were her friend, why would she drop you just for a difference in lifestyle choice?"

"Not a clue. After her, I never really made any other friends. That was about two years ago."

"So you haven't had any proper friends for two years?"

"Nope. Like you can talk. You're telling me that you have millions of friends out there that you talk to on a regular basis and know what you do?" Harry told him with a grin, which Sam returned.

"No. You're right." Sam admitted and Harry grinned at him and shuffled in his seat slightly to look at Sam.

"Which just makes us both Billy No Mates. Meh, I'd consider you my friend now. So... you'd be my first real friend since Hermione."

"What kind of name is Hermione anyway?" Sam asked suddenly and Harry burst out laughing.

"I think her parents were fans of Shakespeare. It is a weird name though, right? Ah well. I'd rather not talk about her anymore."

"That's understandable."

"So where are we going again?"

"Aberdeen?"

"Then we're going in the wrong direction and we're in the wrong country entirely. When we get there though, I've been told where there is a great fish and chip shop. Oh, I really fancy a fish supper." Harry said wistfully, grinning at Sam, who just shook his head in amusement.

"Not Aberdeen, Scotland. Aberdeen, Washington." Sam told him in amusement and Harry grinned at him sheepishly.

"Ah, that makes more sense. So... why?"

"Wendigo."

"A what?"

"Wendigo. It's a cannibalistic creature that hunts for humans in the wild-."

"Humans in the Wild? Sounds like a David Attenborough documentary. A weird one at that." Harry interrupted and then grinned ruefully when Sam shot him an unimpressed look.

"Can I finish?"

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"Right. Well, they trap humans, that are out in the wilderness." Sam shot Harry a withering stare when Harry snickered. "They then eat them and go into hibernation for about twenty or so years."

"Huh. Sound pleasant. How do we kill them?"

"Fire. We have to set them on fire." Sam said, before feeling somewhat nervous at the look of unadulterated glee on Harry's face.

"Fire? Ooh, I like fire! I _love_ fire! I can work with fire." Harry said with a wide grin, practically bouncing in his seat.

"You're kind of creepy like this."

"Sorry. Besides, this will be a good way for me to let off some steam. I've been feeling a little... tense lately." Harry admitted, once more shifting in his seat, though this time for a completely different reason. It had been the longest he had ever gone without sex of some sort.

"Tense? How come?" Sam asked, completely clueless and reminding Harry of just how innocent Sam could be about certain things, and made him feel a little more uncomfortable about some of the thoughts he had been entertaining recently. Celibacy really wasn't for him, even if he was technically working for God.

"No reason. So how long until we get there?"

"About an hour."

"Greeeeat. I hate America." Harry grumbled, slumping down in his seat and sulking, moving to put his feet on the dashboard. Sam shot him a wry grin and shook his head.

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem."

((page break))

**Aberdeen, WA. 30****th**** June, 2008.**

"Oh God. Oh God. I need a shower. Dibs on the shower." Harry grumbled, ignoring the amused grin on Sam's face as they walked into their motel room.

"I need a shower too. Don't use all the hot water."

"You weren't the one the burning carcass fell on. Eugh. I may never be clean again. I've been groped by a lot of people, but not by a burning cannibal." Harry said with an exaggerated shudder, making Sam burst into laughter. "Not funny!"

"Sorry. It is a little though. Come on, you've got to admit that!"

"No. Not at all. I need a stiff drink." Harry called out from the bathroom, not hearing Sam chuckle as he fell back to lie on his bed in the room.

"We can head out to the bar not far from here." Sam called out, moving to lean over the bed and pull his bag to him, and pulling out clean clothes.

"Sounds like a plan. Showers free. I forgot my clothes. Sorry." Sam looked up and coughed before looking away quickly much to Harry's amusement. Harry walked over to his bed and grabbed his bag to get clean clothes out, only wearing a towel.

"Ah relax Sammy-Sam. It's not like you've never seen me naked before, right?" Harry asked, throwing a mischievous grin over his shoulder at a blushing Sam.

"I'm going to shower." Sam said, closing the door on Harry's loud laughter.

"Aw! Are you shy?"

"Shut up Harry!" Sam yelled and Harry grabbed some clean clothes, laughing as he pulled on a pair of jeans. He considered wearing something a little tighter than he normally wore, but he wasn't entirely sure what Sam would think of that, and he had found himself increasingly worrying about what Sam would think of him, which was annoying. So he chose jeans that were still loose, but were tighter than what he normally wore.

Sam had walked out of the bathroom by the time he had finally decided on what to wear, and Harry grinned when he noticed that Sam was fully clothed in his many layers once again.

"We are going to have to do something about all those layers you know. Makes it hard to get to that delectable body of yours. Think about all those beautiful women you are depriving of your body. " Harry said with mock sadness, dodging a swat that Sam aimed at him. "Ah come on. I'll just have to deal with what you are wearing for the time being. When we hit a bigger city, I'll take you shopping."

"What? No! What's wrong with my clothes?" Sam exclaimed, tugging at the shirt he was wearing in confusion and Harry looked him up and down and then nibbled on his lip and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"They're a bit... I dunno... stuffy. Chill, I won't completely change you, I just think you need new clothes."

"We don't have any money." Sam pointed out in hopes of deterring Harry's idea of a whole new wardrobe for Sam.

"When did you get that idea. I have loads of money! I told you, I used to get paid a lot. I saved most of it. So we're going shopping and we're going to blow some money. And have no fear, I won't dress you up like a prostitute. Even though we do wear normal clothing as well. And suits. Sometimes we need to wear suits."

"When would you need to wear a suit?" Sam asked him curiously as they both grabbed their wallets and left the motel room.

"When I was taken to the opera, or theatre. Those kind of places. Balls, business meals, those kind of things."

"People took you on _dates_?"

"Sure, I escorted them to those places. To be fair, I've seen every opera going, but I've never seen a full one."

"How come?"

"When they're paying, people find that they don't want to see the second half, if you get my meaning."

"Ah, so you can talk about opera then?"

"No. You don't actually think I watch the opera do you? I have other things I need to be doing. And no, I'm not going to tell you what. If you can't guess, then you'll never know." Harry added, grinning when Sam shook his head.

"Your life is way more interesting than mine."

"I don't think so. You were brought up killing monsters."

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was a life. Lets leave it at that. So, this the bar?" Harry asked as they approached the bar about ten minutes walk away from their motel.

"Seem so. What do you drink? You do have ID right? Because you're gonna be asked for it." Sam pointed out with a grin and Harry glared at him.

"I have a fake and a real ID. Maybe I should use the fake one."

"Why?"

"Because with the fake one, I'm legally in this country, with my real one, I'm not."

"Wait, you don't have a visa to live here?"

"Oh yes, and what was I going to say was my reason for living in America? Please let me past your borders so that I can solicit your citizens and charge them for, if I do say so myself, amazing sex?"

"Good point. Use the fake one." Sam told him, then led him into the bar and straight over to get their drinks. "Beer?"

"Beer is fine." Harry agreed, and Sam waved down the barman, placing his order and waiting for the man to give them their beers. To both their surprise, Harry wasn't asked for ID. Harry grabbed his beer and then walked away from the bar, leading Sam to a booth and sliding in to sit down. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're kinda quiet." Harry told him with a shrug and Sam sighed but looked down at his beer.

"I'm fine. Really. So where do we go next? Find a hunt or just go somewhere for the hell of it?"

"Up to you, you're the one driving after all. Especially as my lessons are going kinda slowly." Harry admitted with a sheepish grin and Sam snorted in amusement, covering his smile by bringing his beer to his lips.

"You do realise right, that Dean viewed that car as his baby. I think he would have a conniption fit if he knew what we were doing to it."

"Doing to it? You make it sound nefarious." Harry said with a grin, whilst inside worrying over what Dean would say when he got back. _If _he got back, seeing as his angel didn't even seem to know how Dean would be getting out of Hell.

"Well to Dean, teaching someone to drive in his Impala _is_ nefarious."

"So why are we doing it?"

"Because you need to learn how to drive and... Dean's not here anymore." Sam added in a quiet voice, before downing the rest of his beer. Harry hailed over a passing waitress and asked for two more beers a several different shots, then looked over at Sam.

"So, I say we get rip-roaringly drunk and forget about all the shit in our past. Sound like a good plan or not?"

"Sounds like an excellent plan." Sam said with a grin and then grabbed one of the shots that the waitress had brought to them and downed it before Harry handed him another one. Harry grinned and downed his own in quick succession.

((page break))

Harry regretted taking Sam to the bar. Sam was a light-weight. No polite or gentle way to put it. Harry was stumbling as he practically dragged a giggling Sam into their motel room and then placed him on his bed.

"You should really get to sleep Sam." Harry told him pulling Sam's shoes and then his jeans off and placing them onto the floor next to his bed. He considered pulling the covers down but then decided against it as that would mean moving Sam, which at the moment wasn't looking like the best of plans he had ever had.

"I don't wanna sleep."

"Oh great, an obstinate drunk. Brilliant." Harry muttered, looking at Sam warily and then sighing. "You're gonna vomit in the night and choke to death, aren't you? Just to spite me." Harry moved away from the bed, only to jerk to a stop when Sam latched onto his wrist. "Sam..."

"Dean's in Hell."

"Oh jeeze." Harry groaned almost silently before he moved back to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Sam, you're drunk. You need to go to sleep." Harry muttered, releasing his wrist from Sam's grasp.

"No! No, it's my fault. I died." Sam whispered, moving to lean his head against Harry's leg.

"Please give me patience." Harry muttered, looking up at the ceiling and speaking to God for the first time since he had started to travel with Sam. "Sam, it wasn't your fault. You're not really thinking about what you're saying right now."

"No, I died. Jake stabbed me and I died. But Dean... Dean sold his soul for me. Dean is in Hell because of me. I should have killed Jake when I had the chance then I wouldn't have died and Dean would still be here." Sam told him earnestly and Harry looked at him sympathetically.

"You can't blame yourself for that, Sam. Killing a person... it's harder than it sounds. You don't strike me as a killer Sammy-Sam, and well.... we wouldn't have met if all that hadn't happened."

"I miss Dean." Sam admitted quietly and Harry winced, not saying anything as he wasn't sure if he was allowed, nor if Dean actually _was_ getting out of Hell.

"What do you miss about him?" Harry asked, deciding that perhaps it would be good for Sam to talk about his deceased brother, though to be fair, he has never actually had to comfort a drunken, grieving man who's brother went to Hell to save him.

"His crappy taste in music." Sam grumbled and Harry laughed quietly. "His taste in music sucked. He still had cassettes! _Now_! In this day and age. I don't think he even knew what an mp3 is." Sam bemoaned and Harry snorted in amusement.

"Anything else?"

"He was obsessed with pie. And women! I think he's even slept with more women that _you_! And he doesn't even get paid for it!"

"Er..." Harry was at a complete loss at how to respond to that. Was he meant to be insulted or not? He chose to go with not, if only for the pure reason that Sam had no idea what he was saying.

"And did I mention the pie? All the time! How he wasn't over weight I'll never know!"

"What kind of pie?" Harry asked curiously, though not daring to mention that he now had a craving for cherry pie.

"Any. I don't actually think he tasted it with the way he inhaled it. And then there's Bobby."

"Who's Bobby?" Harry asked, genuinely confused for once. Neither Sam nor the angels had mentioned a Bobby.

"He's... I dunno. He watches over us like we're his kids... I guess he's like a father figure." Sam slurred and Harry frowned.

"Why aren't you with him then? Why are you alone after Dean's death?"

"I ran away. Bobby tried to call me everyday for a month after Dean's death. But I got a new phone eventually. I suck."

"You're grieving Sam. I think Bobby would understand. Wanna try and contact him?"

"No! No, he'll just want to talk about Dean and I don't want to talk about him." Sam grumbled, and Harry didn't have the heart to point out that they had just talked about the man for a good half an hour.

"Alright, so we won't call Bobby. Come on, try and get some sleep Sam. You're going to have one heck of a hangover in the morning." Harry pointed out amusedly, before looking at Sam in shock when Sam pulled him down to lie on the bed next to him. "Sam?"

"Shh." Sam hushed him, before moving on top of Harry, who rolled his eyes and wondered what to do in this situation.

"Sam. You're very drunk right now. If you want to sleep with me when you're sober, then I will willingly have sex with you. But not when you're drunk." Harry told him, mentally groaning when Sam shot him a wounded look. Harry cursed God and Ardifiel in his mind and then leant up and kissed Sam softly before pulling back. "Ask me in the morning Sam if you still want to, okay?" Sam nodded sleepily and then pretty much collapsed on top of Harry and fell asleep. "Fuck."

((page break))

**Aberdeen, WA. 1****st**** July, 2008**

Harry woke up when Sam jumped off of him and ran into the bathroom. Harry watched him dazedly, not entirely sure what had happened, then the sound of Sam being sick in the toilet brought the events of the night before back to his mind.

"Please let him have forgotten." Harry whispered to the ceiling, before getting out of the bed and walking over to the bathroom. "Sam? You okay?"

"No." Sam groaned, and Harry felt his lips twitch into a smile and was thankful Sam was far too preoccupied with praying to the porcelain god to see Harry take amusement in his predicament.

"Ah, do you want some water?" Harry asked, wondering what else he could do to make Sam feel a little better, though he did bring it on himself.

"Please." Sam asked, voice hoarse and making Harry try not to grin once more. He then walked away from the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of water he had left on the side of is own bed and walked back to the bathroom.

"Here you go. So... do you actually remember anything from last night?" Harry asked tentatively as he handed Sam the bottle of water.

"All I can taste is vodka."

"Probably a good thing then." Harry admitted with a shrug and Sam shifted to look at Harry, who was still standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for?"

"I hit on you."

"You just said you didn't remember anything from last night." Harry told him, looking at him, startled.

"I remember that. You could have slept with me and I wouldn't have cared, but you told me not to. Thanks."

"I may not have many morals Sam, but I generally don't tend to take advantage of my friends. And that's what I'm beginning to see you as. So, I didn't want to ruin that by sleeping with you when you weren't completely aware of your actions."

"Well thank you anyway." Sam told him with a small smile, before he unsteadily stood up and went to the sink to rinse out his mouth. Harry walked out of the bathroom and to Sam's bag, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He then walked back to the bathroom and handed them to Sam. "Thanks."

"No probs. I'm going to get changed. You alright now?"

"Yeah. And thank you for letting me talk about Dean. It helped, it really did." Sam told him and Harry grinned at him before rolling his eyes.

"You remembered everything from last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Seriously, that's great." Harry muttered and walked out of the bathroom, hearing Sam chuckle to himself. "You suck." Harry added with a quick glance at the ceiling before turning his attention to his bag.

Harry had gotten changed into some more clothes that were actually quite tight fitting as he really needed to do some laundry and then turned around when Sam exited the bathroom, looking a little fresher, though still a little peaky.

"We heading out today or are we staying here for a little while?" Harry asked him, shoving his dirty clothes back into his duffle bag, then looking back at Sam, who was watching him silently. "Sam?"

"Harry... does your offer still stand?" Sam asked him quietly and Harry shot him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked him, watching Sam warily as he walked closer until he standing directly in front of Harry.

"You told me to wait and ask you in the morning if I was sure I wanted to sleep with you. Harry, I'm telling you that I'm sure."

"Sam... I don't think you know what you're asking."

"I'll pay you."

"Sam! That's not what I meant." Harry told him, feeling a little hurt that that was what Sam had assumed he meant. "Sam, you don't really want to sleep with me. You're confused. Get to know me first, yeah? I mean me, not Bambi or Angel."

"But... You said you wanted to sleep with me."

"I do, but you don't want to sleep with me, Harry. You want to sleep with Angel. I don't want that. Not with you." Harry admitted with a shrug, looking up at Sam and smiling softly at him.

"So... if I get to know you, then you might want to..."

"Want to what?" Harry asked him curiously, his curiosity growing when Sam blushed and looked away from him.

"Never mind. So where do you want to go next?" Sam asked, moving away from a highly confused and slightly curious Harry to go to his bag and dig out some fresh clothes.

"A laundrette? I need to wash some clothes or I'll soon be wearing my work clothes and I'm thinking that might not be appreciated by everyone." Harry said with a wry grin and Sam smiled back at him.

"We'll go find a place then. Where do you want to go after that?"

"I have no idea. Either find an interesting hunt or surprise me."

"We could see if there are any signs of any demons and go hunt them." Sam suggested lightly, pulling off his shirt and t-shirt and thus not seeing Harry's startled look.

"Why would we want to do that? I mean, we can't kill them, can we? So... there really isn't much point." Harry said in what he hoped was a calm voice.

"I just wondered. We don't have to if you don't want to. I'll find another hunt then." Sam told him, and Harry took a soothing and relaxing breath and then began to sort through his clothes that needed to be washed.

((Page break))

**Green Wood, MS. 7****th**** July, 2008**

"Lloyd's Bar? Why are we here? It's the middle of nowhere." Harry pointed out as he followed Sam into a bar, spotting the yarrow flowers on the edges of road and throwing Sam's back a suspicious glance.

"I just need to check something out." Sam told him absently and Harry narrowed his eyes even more, entering the bar behind Sam and watching as Sam made his way straight to the barman.

"You cannot let him do what he is about to do." Harry jumped and noticed that Ardifiel was standing next to him.

"What _is_ he about to do?" Harry asked, watching Sam as he said something to the barman and then began to walk back to Harry, who shot him a smile and then glanced to the side at Ardifiel. "Sorry, I don't do that anymore. I can give you the number of someone that does."

"Harry?"

"Hey Sam. You okay?" Harry asked, shooting Ardifiel an apologetic glance and then turned back to Sam.

"Yeah, I'm just going to check on something outside, stay in here, alright?" Sam asked him and Harry shot him another suspicious glance but nodded slowly. "Thanks, be back in a second."

"What did you mean?" Harry asked once Sam had left the bar once more and Ardifiel looked past him and then pulled Harry into a corner of the bar.

"You saw the flowers outside and know what there less conventional uses are for. What do you think he is about to do?"

"No. Not Sam. He wouldn't do something that stupid. Would he?" Harry asked, looking up at Ardifiel as though begging him to agree that Sam wouldn't be that stupid.

"He is desperate for his brother to come back. Remember what he told you that night. He blames it on himself. He wishes to right that wrong."

"Shit. What the hell am I doing talking to you then? Thank you for the heads up Ardy and sorry for implying you were trying to buy my services." Harry told him, yanking the door to the bar open and throwing a wave back at the angel, even though he was probably gone already anyway. "Sam!"

Harry ran over to the centre of the crossroads, cursing himself for not noticing it in the first place and then noticed Sam by the Impala with a shovel and small box in one hand.

"Sam! Stop!" Harry yelled, running over to Sam and skidding to a stop in front of him, yanking the shovel out of his hands.

"Harry? What the hell?"

"Don't do it. Are you stupid?" Harry asked him angrily and Sam sighed before shaking his head.

"I have to Harry. I have to see if I can get Dean out. I have to see if I can save him." Sam told him almost desperately as he reached forward to try and take the shovel back from Harry, who took a step away and held the shovel behind him.

"Oh? Brilliant idea. And what would Dean think? Hmm? He gets out of Hell only to find that it is because of his idiotic little brother who gave up the sacrifice his older brother had made for him. Genius idea. Really."

"You don't understand – "

"I don't? You don't think I haven't lost people? My parents were killed when I was a baby and then my godfather when I was fifteen, in front of my eyes might I add. I've lost all that but I never considered selling my soul just to get them back! They wouldn't want that!"

"Dean might!"

"Really? You think he would want to trade places with you in Hell?"

"Well..."

"He wouldn't. I don't know Dean and even I know that! Sam... please, don't do it. If not for me, then for Dean. Don't waste his gift to you."

"Some gift."

"He gave you back your life, so live it! Stop moping around and live your life the way he would have wanted you to!" Harry yelled at Sam, stepping closer so that he was toe to toe with Sam and looked up at him.

"So I just forge credit cards and sleep with every pretty woman I can con into my bed?" Sam asked him dryly, wiping away the tears that had threatened to spill and Harry looked up at him and grinned.

"That's what Dean would have wanted? Huh, guess he would've been impressed that you had ordered a prostitute then."

"No, he would have been horrified that I had considered paying for sex."

"Oh, he's one of those people. I hate those people. How am I supposed to make a living if people like Dean are going around convincing people that its better to sleep with someone for free."

"Er... isn't it?"

"No! Do you know how much better in bed prostitutes are to _anyone_ else? We sleep with people for a living! It's our _job_ to pleasure people. If you want a good lay, pay for it. Or date a prostitute." Harry added, happy to note that Sam seemed to have forgotten about summoning a crossroads demon.

"Prostitutes date?"

"Some do."

"Do you?"

"Er... I've never been in a relationship before, no. But I guess if I ever met someone I liked enough, then sure. As long as they understood and accepted what I do." Harry told him with a shrug, looking up at Sam when he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"_I _accept and understand what it is you do."

"Yes..." Harry admitted slowly, not entirely sure as to what Sam was getting at.

"Would you consider having a relationship with me?"

"_You_ want a relationship with _me_? Why? I mean, why would you want a relationship with someone you've only known a month?"

"I don't know. I just... I really, really like you. I don't care how we met and I don't care that you _like_ your other job. And you just stopped me from summoning a demon to save my brother's life even though you knew it might have meant I would have hated you for it. I just... you've done more for me in this past month that most people have all my life." Sam finished and Harry looked at him in surprise, tilting his head to the side.

"I... yeah."

"Yeah? Yeah what?" Sam asked him in amusement.

"Yeah, I would consider being in a relationship with you."

"Good. Does that mean I can sleep with you now?" Sam asked him with a wicked smirk and Harry bopped him on the back of the head.

"You think I'm easy?"

"Well...."

"Careful how you answer that."

"Then no! Not at all! Why ever would I think that?"

"Hmm. Can we please go somewhere else? And... please don't do this again. I find that I don't want to lose another friend. Especially not you." Harry admitted quietly and Sam finally wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him against him.

"I promise." Sam whispered and rested his head on Harry's.

((page break))

**Topeka. 12****th**** August, 2008**

"So, what are we doing here?" Sam asked, following Harry as he made his way determinedly through the streets, clearly searching for somewhere.

"I need more ingredients for my potions. I was told of a place here that sold what I would need." Harry told him in an absent voice as he looked for the right shop he had been told about.

"By who? I mean, you said you weren't in contact with anyone." Sam pointed out and Harry threw him a startled look.

"There is one person I stay in touch with. He got me the ID and so on. Anyway, Ardifiel told me of this place when I asked him if he knew of anywhere. And we were already nearby because of that freaky-ass spirit." Harry told him, casually mentioned the angel's name and hoping that Sam didn't pick up on it.

"Ardifiel? Weird name." Sam commented and Harry rolled his eyes and silently wondered why there wasn't an angel called Paul or something.

"Yeah. Somehow it suits him though. Ah hah! Found it." Harry exclaimed suddenly and Sam looked over at where Harry was heading.

"'Strings and Things'? And this place sells potion stuff?" Sam asked him dubiously looking at the shop and then at Harry.

"Well if they called it 'Potion Ingredients' then not only is it a completely unoriginal name, but every wannabe potion maker would mob the place as well, and I wasn't joking when I said they explode. Potions are dangerous. I only make the ones I know by heart. I'm not an idiot to experiment with things I don't completely understand. So, are you coming in or not?"

"You think I wouldn't? I wanna see what goes into those potions." Sam told him and Harry shot him a wary smile.

"You really don't. But never mind, come on. You can help me search out the ingredients." Harry told him cheerfully as he pushed the door open and walked inside, Sam following behind him.

"They entered a rather dingy shop and Harry smiled brightly at the greying man behind the counter.

"Hello sirs, how can I help you?"

"Hey, I need some ingredients to top up supplies. I need some more arrowroot, yarrow flowers (petals and stems), aconite, belladonna, daisy roots, crow spleens, um... about half a pound of frog intestines, green caterpillars, bluebottle larvae, and erm... oh, crushed unicorn horn." Harry listed off as he read a piece of paper in his hands.

"_Unicorn_? There's no such thing!" Sam exclaimed and the man behind the counter gave him a strange look before shrugging and turning back to face Harry who had barely glanced at Sam.

"I will need to go into the back for the unicorn horn, belladonna and the aconite, but the rest can be found over on that wall behind you." He told Harry, shooting one last look at Sam before disappearing behind the curtain into the back of the shop.

"Unicorns? Really?" Sam hissed at Harry as they walked towards the wall filled with hundred of different ingredients

"Yep. Just ponced up white horses with a horn attached to their forehead. Nothing special. They annoyed me if I'm honest. Now, um, you're nice and tall, can you reach the arrowroot, the bluebottle larvae and the daisy roots." Harry asked, already looking for the other ingredients that he needed. Sam watched Harry in amusement and then began to pull down the items Harry had asked him to get.

"So what are all these things for?" Sam asked him as they placed there items on the counter and waited for the man to come back with the rest of the items that Harry needed.

"Erm... more bruise paste, pepper-up, a slave that speeds the healing of cuts and um..." Harry mumbled something under his breath and Sam shot him an amused look.

"What was that?"

"Poisons. A couple of poisons that may be useful to us and the one I normally cover my blades with." Harry told him defensively and Sam just sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever I say to you, you'll ignore me anyway, won't you?"

"Pretty much. Want to soak your weapons in the poison as well? It's the only one I found that had an abundance of salt in the mix, so it stings the demons like a bitch." Harry told him with a wicked grin, Sam shot him an amused grin then looked over when the owner reappeared behind the duck with the items he had gone to fetch.

"Here are the items you asked for, sirs. Will you pay Galleons or dollars?"

"Dollars. Can I pay with my card?" Harry asked and the man nodded. Harry pulled his wallet out and his card.

"That will be one hundred and forty-nine, sixty-one then please." The man asked and Harry handed the card over without blinking at the card, whilst Sam gaped in shock. "I'll just bag these up for you then sirs."

After they had paid and left the shop to walk back to the Impala, Sam looked over at Harry, making Harry glance at him curiously out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes?"

"A hundred and fifty dollars? Are you insane?" Sam cried out, clearly looking at Harry as though he believe he was in fact completely insane.

"No, that was actually quite a good price. Must thank Ardy for pointing me to there. Anyway, it was the unicorn horn, belladonna and aconite that made it that expensive. The rest would have come to about thirty dollars." Harry told him and Sam nodded dazedly.

"Unicorns exist."

"Yep. Shiny pompous bastards. Ooh, look at me, I only go near virgins. Like virgins are any fun anyway." Harry muttered and Sam shot him a somewhat scandalised look, though Harry could just tell he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

((page break))

**Stillwater, OK. 16****th**** August, 2008**

Sam looked towards the door to the bathroom curiously when he heard Harry curse colourfully, then walked to the door, just as it was flung open.

"Harry?"

"Down!" Harry yelled, tackling Sam to the floor just as something in the bathroom exploded. "Damn. Never was very good at potions."

"Er..." Sam looked over Harry's shoulder to see pure white smoke start billowing out through the doorway.

"Sorry. Better open a window. Hey, you never know, we might be able to convince passerbys that there has been a new pope chosen." Harry said, sitting up to straddle Sam's hips. Sam looked from the smoke and up at Harry before he started chuckling and placed his hands on Harry's waist.

"It's alright. I don't think I've actually laughed since Dean... you know. So, I guess... Thank you. For giving me an excuse to laugh again."

"Anytime Sammy-Sam, anytime. Now, let's go shock some Catholics." Harry said with a wicked grin and Sam chuckled before getting up off the floor when Harry got off him.

"I think it only counts when it is above the Vatican." Sam pointed out and Harry looked over at him from opening the window and sulked.

"Damn. Ah, maybe people will think there's a fire or something. Now I have to make that potion again. Double damn." Harry muttered walking away from the open window and to the bathroom, Sam following him into the room and seeing a cauldron set up on the sink with a small flame burning underneath it.

"Where did you keep that? It wasn't in either of your bags." Sam said, walking over to the cauldron and watching over Harry's shoulder as Harry dumped the ruined contents down the toilet and then washed it out and started the process again.

"It _was_ in one of my bags. It's collapsible. Handy, huh?" Harry asked, moving to start cutting up roots on the small space next to the sink.

"Er... sure. What are you making this time?" Sam asked, moving back to lean against the door and watch Harry.

"Just more salve to heal cuts. I was thinking we might need it after checking out that supposed haunted house tonight." Harry told him, adding the roots one at a time to the water he had put in the cauldron, stirring it three times between each root.

"Right. Yeah, you might be right, though I'm thinking we'll probably need the bruise salve more." Sam said and Harry shot him a grin over his shoulder and pointed to the side of the bath. Sam looked and saw a pot of that very salve cooling.

"Thought of that. We should be finished with this tonight, right? What will we do after?"

"About that..."

"Well that sounds ominous." Harry muttered, dropping some petals into the cauldron and then stirring it once, watching as it turned a deep purple colour.

"No. But, well... there's this demon I was hunting before I met you..."

"Oh?"

"Lilith." Sam said and Harry stiffened and looked around at Sam.

"You want to find Lilith? Why?"

"She holds Dean's deal. I figured if I found her, I might be able to get her to bring him back." Sam admitted quietly and Harry sighed and moved to stand closer to Sam.

"Sam... Fine. At least this time I won't have to stop you from trying to make a bloody ridiculous deal to get him back." Harry muttered, shuddering at the memory and turning back to his potion, cursing under his breath and stirring it four times quickly.

"Thank you for that by the way. For stopping me I mean."

"You weren't thanking me at the time."

"No, I guess I wasn't. But I am now. So, thank you."

"It's alright. Don't make me do it again, please. Now, want to cut up some crow spleens for me?"

"Not exactly." Sam said with a disgusted look on his face as he watched Harry hold up a pot of the said spleens, which was as close as Sam ever wanted to get to the innards of any animal.

"Wimp."

"If it gets me out of cutting up spleens, then sure, if you want." Sam told him with a small smile and Harry shot a glare back at him.

((page break))

**Hannibal, MO. 31****st**** August, 2008**

"Trust a demon to choose someplace called _Hannibal_ to hide out." Harry grumbled as he and Sam made their way through the town to get to the house Lilith was supposed to be hiding out in. Sam looked over at him and snorted in amusement.

"You know, when I first watched that film, I thought all Brits were cannibals and seemed to develop this pathological fear of British people." Sam admitted prompting Harry to burst into laughter and clutch at his stomach.

"He wasn't even British! He had an American accent in it!" Harry pointed out once he had managed to control his laughter.

"So? Dean told me that Anthony Hopkins was British and that Hannibal was based on him, which was why he played the role!" Sam defended, though he was grinning.

"Why would they let a cannibal play a role in a film? A _known_ cannibal at that!"

"I was ten! Dean was my hero and I believed everything he said!"

"Aw! You were kind of stupid when you were a kid, weren't you?"

"Oh shut up. Let's go see if Lilith is still there."

"Sam? If she is, what do we do? I mean, she's one bad ass demon and well, what the hell do we do? _And_ how do we know in the first place? She's not exactly going to say 'here I am, exorcise me!' now, is she? How can we trust that demon that told us she was here?" Harry asked as they nearer the house.

"I have a knife that kills demons in answer to your first question and... I don't actually know how to find out if it's Lilith or not, either way, it's a big possibility that there's someone being possessed in that house, so we stop it."

"What even made you think it _was_ her?"

"It's supposedly a child that is possessed, and Lilith prefers to possess little girls. I went by that. If it's not Lilith, then we can ask the demon if it knows where she is."

"Fine. This idea sucks, you do know that, right? I mean the whole thing. Finding Lilith in the first place. _How_ do you know she will give Dean up? Why _would_ she? Not to mention that this whole idea means we have to stab a young child. I may not like children, but I don't want to be wanted by the police for murder of one. It would put a big crimp in both my jobs."

"You don't do prostitution anymore." Sam pointed out and Harry shot him a glare.

"It's _still_ killing a child! Don't try to change the subject."

"I know, but what do you want to do Harry? We can't let this child continue to be possessed."

"We exorcise her. Even if it _is_ Lilith. We can always find out where she fled to."

"But she always possesses children! How are we gonna kill her if you don't want to kill a child?"

"Sam! What the hell has happened to you? Two months ago you balked at the thought of killing an adult human and now you _want_ to kill a child? Seriously, I really think this idea is shit. You're determination to kill Lilith and get Dean back is making you act insane! I don't know if I like this you."

"Harry!"

"No Sam! You want to kill a child! I don't like that idea. If you are going to continue on that train then I think I would like to be dropped off at the nearest train station and I'll find my way back to San Diego. I'm sure I can apologise to my pimp and ask for my job back." Harry lied, he had no intention of failing his task, not just because doing so would pretty much be signing his soul to a one way journey to Hell.

"Harry... I'm sorry alright? I just... I _need_ to see her dead."

"Well your need should stop. I get that you want revenge for what she has done to Dean but we are going to either have to find another way to do that, or hope she soon possesses an adult."

"Alright, fine. We'll do it your way." Sam finally muttered after an agonising five minute silence in which Harry actually wondered if Sam _would_ take him to a train station.

"Thank you. Would it not be alright if she was just sent back to Hell?" Harry asked him quietly, stepping nearer to Sam and grabbing hold of his hand.

"Not really. I want her dead, Harry."

"Fine, then we either find another way to do that, or we wait until she possesses an adult."

"What if she doesn't? What if she never possesses an adult?"

"Then we kill a child." Harry told him and Sam shot him a somewhat surprised but grateful look.

"So shall we find out if this demon is Lilith or not?"

"That's why we're here is it not?"

((page break))

**Pontiac, IL. 18****th**** September, 2008**

"Well if that demon was right, then Lilith is here _and_ she's possessing an adult. We just need to find out which adult she is possessing out of all the damned demons we followed here. Shouldn't be too hard, right?" Harry asked as they walked into their motel room, Harry walking over to the bed and throwing himself onto it.

"Well, we will need to ask around a bit, find out if there is anyone that has been acting particularly strange. I'll also check the past newspapers to see if there has been any strange events recently, seeing as you blew up my laptop last time you touched it."

"I bought you a new one! A _better_ one, may I add, stop whinging."

"Alright and it is a very nice laptop, thank you. Now, I'm gonna take a shower, be good."

"Be good? What the hell do you think I am gonna do?"

"I don't even want to know!" Sam called over his shoulder going into the bathroom and closing the door just as Harry lobbed his shoe at him, the shoe hitting the door and Sam laughing loudly on the other side.

Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling before sitting up and getting off the bed, grabbing his weapon bag from by the door to take over to the bed. Harry almost dropped his bag in shock when he turned around and saw Ardifiel standing behind him. Harry shot a nervous glance in the direction of the bathroom before looking back at the angel in front of him.

"Are you insane? Sam's only in the shower!" Harry hissed at him angrily but Ardifiel just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I came to inform you that Dean has gotten out of hell." Ardifiel told him and Harry actually did drop his bag this time and looked at the angel in shock.

"What? How? When?" Harry whispered, shooting an anxious glance over at the door to the bathroom.

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"How long do you think we have until Dean finds out where Sam is and comes to him?"

"You have about two days at the most."

"Do I leave? Do I leave Sam as soon as Dean comes?"

"You can't. That is not part of the deal. You must stay with Sam Winchester." Ardifiel told him and Harry dropped his head.

"But Dean won't trust me. If he finds out what I can do and who I am in contact with then he'll kill me."

"Dean will not kill you. Harry, you are not allowed to tell anyone who or what Castiel is until he shows himself to them." Ardifiel told him firmly.

"Okay. I'm not really seeing a situation where I will tell them I even know of someone called Castiel anyway."

"If you do tell them, it will be up to Castiel as to what your punishment will be. Do you understand? Consider keeping Castiel's identity as another mission from me." Ardifiel told him and Harry nodded his acceptance.

"Alright. Understood. But Ardy, what if my life _is_ endangered by Dean. Do you actually want me to die just so that I won't leave Sam?"

"No, should you honestly feel that your life is in danger from Dean, then I want you to leave but stay within a close distance to Sam so that you can step in to stop Ruby from getting to Sam. Should you get the chance use that knife to kill her. Do not trust her Harry. No matter what she or Sam says to convince you otherwise, do not trust her."

"Got it. I'll make sure to stay in contact with Sam as well, if I have to leave. For the record though, I don't want to leave him." Harry told him, then they both turned to face the bathroom when they heard the shower get turned off. "Thank you for the advanced warning Ardifiel." Harry told the angel even as Ardifiel disappeared from the room and Sam exited the bathroom in a towel.

"Hey, are you alright Harry?"

"Yeah. You just going to stand there half-naked all day?" Harry asked with a smirk and a leer at Sam's body, stalking over to him and running his hands over Sam's chest.

"Hmm, I think I might." Sam told him with a grin and Harry grinned back at him and then wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and stood on his tiptoes to brush his lips against Sam's.

"How about you lose the towel?" Harry suggested with a mischievous look in his eyes. Sam chuckled softly and then moved his hands to push Harry onto the bed and moving to stand between his legs.

"What incentive do I have to lose the towel?" Sam asked him, looking equally as mischievous as he looked down at Harry, who was lying on his back on the bed.

"You need an incentive? Damn, I'm losing my touch, maybe I should get a few clients and touch up my skills. Can't have a prostitute not knowing how to bed someone, especially when that someone is their partner." Harry said with a mock horrified look on his face and Sam scowled, climbing on top of Harry and resting their foreheads together.

"I'm not sure I like that idea, Harry. I don't _want_ to share you with anyone." Sam said before he closed the distance between them and kissed Harry possessively. Harry moaned into the kiss and then ran his hands down Sam's back and removed the towel, which made Sam pull back from the kiss.

"Sam! Stop being mean!" Harry whined, running his hands back up Sam's back and running them through his hair. Sam grinned at him and bent down to kiss Harry's neck before he stood up. "Sam..."

"You're far too over dressed for this, you know. I thought you were a seasoned pro. Maybe you _should_ go back for training purposes." Sam told him with a smirk and Harry smirked back at him, which made Sam drop the smirk and look at him warily.

"You know... there are some people out there that pay really good money for someone to watch them. We could go into business together. Ooh! You could be my pimp!" Harry exclaimed with a wide grin, tugging his t-shirt off and then running his hands slowly down his chest, coming to a stop just above his jeans and grinning at Sam's lust-filled gaze.

"How would I be your pimp?" Sam asked, not taking his eyes off of Harry's hands.

"You're actually considering it? You have to be kidding me. No, I refuse to have you as my pimp. For one, you wouldn't know what to do and for another, I'm shagging you! That is not a good thing for a pimp." Harry said, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be stripping and looking at Sam incredulously.

"I was joking. Take off your damned jeans." Sam growled and Harry laughed then finally unbuttoned his jeans and began to push them down his legs, before kicking them off and looking up at Sam. "Do you actually own any boxers?"

"Nope. You want me to buy some?" Harry asked innocently sitting up and pressing a kiss to Sam's stomach, looking up at Sam through his lashes.

"No, shift up the bed." Sam told him with a groan and Harry grinned up at him, pressed one last kiss to his stomach and then moved so that he was lying in the middle of the bed. Sam climbed onto the bed once again and moved to lie over Harry making Harry move his legs to allow Sam to lie in between them and they both moaned breathlessly when their erections brushed.

"Sam..." Harry moaned, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist and pulling him closer dragging his nails down Sam's back and running his other hand through Sam's hair as Sam kissed and licked his neck.

Sam moved back from Harry's neck and looked down at Harry, who was looking thoroughly debauched, with his head thrown back and his hair messily strewn across the pillow.

"Lube?" Sam whispered and Harry slammed his head back and cursed, making Sam raise an eyebrow at him.

"In my bag. My bag by the door." Harry groaned and Sam chuckled quietly, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Are you sure you're a seasoned pro? I mean, you did something similar when I first met you. And you were _expecting _me to sleep with you then." Sam pointed out, grinning at Harry as he glared up at him.

"Just go fetch the damned lube." Harry grumbled, refusing to admit that he was blushing. Sam chuckled again then climbed off of Harry when Harry unwrapped his legs, and walked over to the bag, pulling out a tub of lube and walking back to the bed, still grinning.

"You'd make a really bad boy scout." Sam pointed out as he mover back to kneel between Harry's legs.

"Hey! I'm nearly _always_ prepared... When its required of me." Harry said with a leer, moving to cross his arms above his head. Sam moved forward and dropped a kiss on the inside of Harry's leg, kissing down to his thigh then pulling away, much to Harry's disappointment.

Sam reached for the tub of lube and opened it, scooping some out on his fingers and then moving to rub against Harry's entrance, grinning when Harry moaned and pushed down on him. Sam pushed a finger inside and twisted it, thrusting it in and out in a mockery of what he would be doing in a few minutes time.

Harry clenched his hands into fist and moaned, arching his back slightly when Sam added another finger and began to scissor them, stretching Harry and pressing a kiss to Harry's knee.

"Sam, stop treating me like a virgin, we know all I'm not one." Harry growled, pushing down on Sam's fingers and gasping in pleasure when Sam added a third finger and twisted them. He looked up at Harry and grinned, pulling his fingers out and covering his penis with more lube, then moved and positioned himself and leant down to kiss Harry as he pressed into him.

Harry arched and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, pulling Sam into him deeply and moaning as he grabbed Sam's shoulders. Sam pulled away from the kiss and slowly began to torturously thrust into Harry, making Harry cling onto him and bite onto his lip.

"Faster. Please, Sam!" Harry moaned and Sam leant down and started to kiss Harry's neck, thrusting into Harry faster, searching for Harry's prostate by changing his angle slightly. He knew he hit it when Harry pulled on his hair and cried out, eyes open wide.

Sam began to thrust into Harry faster, moving one of his hands between their bodies and wrapping his hand around Harry's erection, squeezing it gently and then beginning to stroke up and down it in time with his thrusts. Harry cried out again, tightening his legs around his waist and moved a hand to drag it down Sam's back.

"Sam!" Harry cried as he threw his head back at came, tugging Sam down to kiss him sloppily as he clenched around Sam's penis. Sam groaned into Harry's mouth and his hips jerked as he climaxed inside of Harry. He moved his head to rest in the crook of Harry's neck, breathing heavily, then moved off of Harry and pulled Harry to his chest, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry lips before closing his eyes.

Harry looked at Sam's face, tracing over his nose and his lips with his eyes, bringing up his hand to twist a lock of hair around it. He smiled softly when Sam's breathing began to deepen.

"I can't help but wonder if that was the last time, Sammy-Sam. I hope not, but we'll soon be getting a visitor that will change everything." Harry whispered, running his hand through Sam's hair gently and then leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Sam's lips. Harry then moved closer to Sam and closed his eyes, falling asleep next to Sam for what he hoped wasn't the last time.

**A/N – Yep, another chapter. I'm just spitting these out aren't I? Lol. Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter and for all those who haven't guessed it, Dean shall be appearing in the next chapter! Yay! Though to be fair, he is a bit of a dick... Like... really. I'm thinking all the hardcore Dean fans out there may soon hate me with a fiery passion. Before you flame me, read Sympathy or Asmodeus! I'm nicer to Dean in those! *nods***


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so there isn't actually any sex in this chapter, but I thought I should warn you that from here on out, there will be quite a few spoilers for Season Four or Supernatural. **

Chapter Four

**Pontiac, IL. 19****th**** September, 2008**

Harry lay on his back in the bed, looking over at Sam, who was sitting on the end of the bed, hunched over his laptop. Sighing, he stretched his foot out and nudged Sam's knee.

"I'm sorry Lilith wasn't here, but what are you doing?" Harry asked him when Sam looked up at him questioningly.

"Er... I was actually looking for another job for us. Seeing as we seem to have hit a dead end with regards to finding Lilith and all. Huh, there's a chupacabra a couple of states over that we could get rid of." Sam said, reading through something on his screen. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Sam curiously.

"Isn't that like, a giant guinea pig in brazil?"

"That would be a capybara. A chupacabra is a goat like creature thing. Eats goats." Sam told him, lips twitching in a grin that made Harry scowl at him.

"It's an easy mistake to make! Stop laughing at me! And why would we want to stop it? It's only killing goats, not exactly the most nefarious of plots."

"True. I'll keep looking then, shall I?"

"Yep, keep looking laptop boy. You know, I kind of miss the Cu Sith. They were fun." Harry said with a dreamy smile as he obviously remembered something about the mysterious creature he was talking about.

"Coo she?" Sam asked, sounding out the odd words with a frown, making Harry grin at him, happy that he finally knew of something wonderboy Sam didn't.

"Cu Sith, they're um... large green dogs. Harbingers of death apparently. That's bull, completely misunderstood. One got into the grounds of my old school once and everyone nearly had a conniption fit. It was adorable. I asked if I could keep it, but my headmaster said that we weren't allowed to have dogs as pets at the school. Dunno where it went though."

"Like a Hell Hound?"

"No, Cu Sith technically barked to remind villagers and farmers to feed the local faeries. Legends die out though. Poor faeries. Bet they're starving." Harry said quietly and Sam shot him an amused look.

"You're feeling sorry for hungry faeries?"

"Yeah. Nasty little buggers sometimes, but kinda pretty. They make nice Christmas decorations."

"You're odd." Sam told him bluntly with a shake of his head.

"You can talk. Keep searching." Harry ordered, waving his hand imperiously at Sam then turning to look up at the ceiling.

"Yes sir." Sam sighed, grinning at Harry when he nudged him again with his foot. "Oh! There is possibly a Fachen in New Orleans."

"New Orleans? What the hell is it doing there? Don't they originate in Ireland?"

"Scotland actually, and I have no idea. It might not be one, but it sounds like one." Sam admitted, scrolling down the page he was reading.

"What are you reading? The Hunters Newsletter or something?" Harry asked, moving to crawl over to Sam, looking over the back of the laptop to look at the screen.

"No! I'm just searching through recent newspapers for unexplained deaths."

"Uh huh and this led you to a capybara?"

"Chupacabra. And yes." Sam told him pithily and Harry looked at him and grinned, then shook his head.

"You're a freak. You do know this, right? _And_ a nerd. Or a geek. I'm not decided on that one yet. Possibly both. Do you read comic books?"

"You can talk!" Sam exclaimed, ignoring the comic book comment, and refusing to admit that, yes, when he was younger he did read comics.

"How am I either? I don't even have an education. So please, do tell me how I'm either."

"You do have a point on that, but I meant the freak part." Sam told him with a wry grin.

"Ah, I'll give you that." Harry conceded with a grin, leaning over the laptop to press a kiss to Sam's lips, pulling back when there was a knock at the door. "Did we order pizza or something?"

"No... Does your friend know where we are? Would he be visiting?"

"Ardifiel? Nope. Won't be him." Harry said with up most certainty, getting off the bed to walk over to the door. Dreading who would be standing on the other side but having a strong idea as to who it was. Harry opened the door and saw two men standing there, one a couple of years older than him and about a head taller and the other a good couple of years older, with a beard and a hat on his head. Both were looking at him somewhat surprised. "Definitely not Ardifiel."

"I think we got the wrong room." The younger man said, and Harry heard Sam gasp and then a thud as he obviously fell off the bed.

"Er..." Harry had no idea what to say, but was saved from having to think up anything when Sam rushed over and stood just behind Harry's left shoulder, staring at the younger of the two men in shock.

"Heya, Sammy." The younger man said quietly and emotionally, and Harry stepped to the side, trying not to let the slight despair he was feeling show on his face.

Sam stayed silent and Harry moved to stand closer to him, whilst the two men stepped into the room, both ignoring Harry in favour of looking at Sam. As the man got closer to Sam, Sam pulled a knife and lunged at him, pinning him to a wall.

"Fuck. Sam! Stop it!" Harry yelled out, grabbing hold of Sam's arm with the knife and pulling him back from the other man, whilst the older man grabbed Sam's other arm and helped pull him away from him.

"Who are you?" Sam yelled and Harry sighed and gently pried the knife from Sam's hand before letting him go. Both the other men looked a little stunned that Sam had allowed Harry to take the knife off of him without even a small argument.

"I kinda wish it _was_ Ardy." Harry muttered, moving away silently to let them all have their moment and wondering if he should leave for a while.

"Like you didn't do this?" The young man, who Harry strongly suspected was Dean, yelled at Sam, making Harry narrow his eyes and take a step back towards them. He wasn't sure he liked what Dean was insinuating, though he also wasn't entirely sure what he could do about it, he did know that he wouldn't be leaving whilst Dean held onto this suspicion.

"Do what?"

"It's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's really him." The older man said and Harry wondered who he was, only coming up with the elusive Bobby that Sam had mentioned to him only once, and that was when he was drunk. Sam sagged where he stood and Bobby let go of his arm as Sam just looked at Dean.

"What..."

"I know. I look fantastic, huh?" Dean said, moving cautiously closer to Sam, eyes flicking over to Harry when he snorted in amusement. Sam looked at Dean and then, on the verge of tears, stepped forward and pulled Dean into an almost desperate hug that made Harry's heart twinge painfully.

"Sam?" Harry called out after Sam pushed Dean back at arms length several seconds later. Sam glanced over at him and smiled widely.

"Harry! This is Dean! _Dean_!" Sam exclaimed, and Harry took a deep breath and prepared to give an OSCAR worthy performance.

"_Dean_? Your brother, Dean? The Dean who was dead? Er... No offence, I'm sure this is great and all, but... how? Sorry, none of my business... Look, do you want me to go for a while?" Harry asked, taking a step nearer to the door and Sam looked away from where he was seemingly studying Dean's face to look at him.

"What? No! You stay." Sam told him and Harry looked at him warily, whilst Bobby and Dean shot Sam surprised looks, but Harry nodded all the same and stepped away form the door and over to the bed to sit on and watched the other three men warily. Sam turned his attention back to Dean and took a step away. Dean moved to cross his arms over his chest and looked at Sam suspiciously, a look that was mirrored on Bobby's face and made Harry narrow his eyes at them both.

"So tell me, what'd it cost?"

"Er... I'm not sure what you meant. Harry? I don't have to pay Harry for anything." Sam told him with a confused frown and Harry blushed and ducked his head when Dean shot him a curious look, though Harry admitted it was a refreshing change from the suspicion it had been since the two had barged into their room.

"That's not funny, Sam. And a little weird. I meant to bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it your soul, or was it something worse?" Dean demanded and Harry jumped up off the bed and moved to stand next to Sam, glaring at Dean.

"You think I made a deal?"

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby told him and Harry clenched his teeth and gently moved Sam back slightly to stand in front of him, much to the shock of the other two.

"Sam didn't make any deal."

"And we're to believe you are we? We don't even know you? And what else did he do then? If not make a deal. So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this!" Dean said, making Sam flinch at the reminder of what Harry had said to him that night.

"Back off. You don't know what you're talking about. Sam didn't summon any demon and he didn't make a deal to get you out of Hell."

"How the hell did you know I was in Hell and how the hell do you know what Sam here has done?"

"He stopped me. Harry stopped me from summoning a demon. Told me it wouldn't be worth it. That you wouldn't want that. I was going to, but he stopped me. Hid the damned shovel until I promised I wouldn't. I'm sorry, Dean. Really, I am, but I didn't make the deal. It wasn't me." Sam told him sadly and Harry moved to rest a hand on Sam's arm, biting his lip and looking at him in sympathy.

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologise, I believe you."

"No! Sam shouldn't apologise, you're right about that. You two should! What? You both come barging in here and start flinging out accusations? You two should damn well apologise!" Harry hissed and Sam shot him a firm look that made Harry back down slightly, but he didn't stop glaring at Dean or Bobby.

"Oh? And who the hell are you anyway? What are you doing with Sam?" Dean demanded, stepping forward to look down at Harry, who straightened his back and glared at Dean.

"Me? I'm no one of any importance, just forget about me. Just know that I only have Sam's best interests at heart, so don't start with me on that one." Harry growled at Dean, whilst Sam shot him a slightly startled look.

"I'll start with whoever the hell I want to! I don't trust you! Who knows what you are!" Dean yelled at Harry angrily.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded, eyes narrowing dangerously at Dean.

"How do we know that you're not a demon tricking Sam into trusting him?" Dean exclaimed and Sam sighed and gently pushed the two away fom one another and stepped in between them.

"Dean, I trust Harry and he's not a demon."

"Look, this is all really fascinating and all, but shouldn't we focus on the matter at hand and the sticky question that Sam's intact soul brings us." Bobby said, finally speaking up when it appeared that Dean and Harry may actually try to kill one another.

"Whats that?" Dean asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"What dragged your sorry ass out of Hell, moron." Harry grumbled, smirking when Dean glared at him.

"Harry, stop antagonising Dean." Sam told him sharply and Harry sighed but backed down, looking away from them both and to the bed instead.

((page break))

Later, Harry sat on the bed, fiddling with a silver knife in his hands which made both Dean and Bobby who were sitting on the couch in the room, twitchy. Sam entered and handed the two hunters a beer then moved to sit on the bed next to Harry. He noticed where Dean and Bobby's attention was and rolled his eyes, before he took the knife off of Harry. Harry scowled at him and then huffed and sulked at the loss of his toy.

"So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" Dean asked finally, shooting a smirk at Harry which made Harry only just hold back on the urge to stick out his tongue. The cocky hunter seemed to bring out his more childish and perhaps somewhat homicidal urges.

"Well, Harry and I decided to hunt down Lilith to see if we could either get her to let go of your deal or just to get some payback." Sam admitted and Harry sniggered and shook his head.

"What, you think you two could have taken her on by yourselves? Is he even a hunter?" Bobby asked with a nod towards Harry, looking at him dubiously much to Harry's disgruntlement.

"Yeah, I am thanks. Besides, it wasn't my idea. I said it was a dumb plan. It was all his idea." Harry grouched, jabbing his thumb towards Sam, who shot him a mock betrayed look before looking back at Dean and Bobby, who had watched the by-play in shock.

"Anyway, we were following these demons, who might have knowledge on Lilith, and suddenly they seemed to change course and headed here."

"When?" Dean asked and Harry was the one to answer.

"Yesterday morning."

"When I busted out." Dean told them, though Harry already knew that, not that he would _ever_ tell any of these that.

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" Bobby asked Dean, who shrugged.

"But why?" Sam asked and Harry rolled his eyes, though thankfully for him, no one noticed. Harry just leant back against the head board of the bed and watched Bobby and Dean through his eyelashes.

"Well, I don't know – some badass demon drags me out and now this? Its gotta be connected somehow." Dean told them and Harry refused to say that he wasn't sure it _was_ a demon that dragged Dean out of Hell, especially when he had been forbidden to mention Castiel at all.

"How you feelin', anyway?" Bobby asked Dean.

"I'm a little hungry." Dean answered and Harry coughed quickly to cover his laughter, getting a glare from Dean for his efforts, though Sam just looked at him in amusement.

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?"

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?" Dean asked and Harry bit on his lip harshly to stop himself from saying something that would probably get him shot by at least two of the three men in the room.

"Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned." Bobby told him and Harry began to get a bad feeling in his stomach. Now he was no seer, failed Divination miserably, but he knew to pay attention to the sinking feeling in his gut.

"Well, I feel fine."

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." Sam said and Harry shot him an incredulous look, where the hell would they get help from? _Who_ would know? He wasn't going to offer up Ardifiel anytime soon.

"I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby said, and Harry finally knew where he had gotten his sinking feeling from and jumped up from the bed, making all three men look at him in surprise.

"Harry?"

"My phone! Er.. my phone is ringing. I'll just er... I'll just go answer it out in the hall. It's probably Ardy."

"Right, ask him if he's heard anything." Sam told him, much to the suspicion of Bobby and Dean.

"Er... I doubt he will. He's more along the lines of my _other_ career. If you get my drift." Harry told him, walking over to the door, Sam's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Oh! Right, well, never mind then. I'll tell you what we decide to do when you get back." Sam told him and Harry nodded before walking out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind Harry, Bobby and Dean turned to pin Sam with suspicious stares.

"Why the hell do you trust him, Sam? He just fled out of here for no reason, and I don't buy the phone excuse. And what other career was he talking about?" Dean demanded and Sam shook his head.

"That's none of your business Dean. And I trust him because I've been staying with him in the same room for the past three months. I was a wreck after you died Dean and Harry found me and put me back together again. I trust him, Dean. He really probably is speaking to his friend now. Either that or he figured we would need some time alone together."

"Well, I don't trust him at all."

"That's your business Dean. I don't expect you to trust him, you don't know him. Now, I think your psychic idea is worth a try, Bobby." Sam said, changing the subject and Dean nodded his agreement.

"I'll be right back, then." Bobby said, walking over to the door and walking out. The two heard Bobby say something to Harry before the door shut and cut off the sound. Dean also stood to leave and Sam stood up quickly.

"Hey, wait." Sam called out and Dean looked over at him. "You probably want this back." Sam reached into his collar and pulled out a cord. It was Dean's charm, Sam placed it in Dean's hand, and Dean looked down at it, looking slightly touched.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it." Sam told him and Dean put the charm on. "Hey Dean, what was it like?"

"What, Hell? I don't know, I... I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing." Dean told him, and Sam gave a small sigh of relief.

"Well, thank God for that."

"Yeah." Dean muttered just as the door opened once more and Harry walked back in, smiling slightly at Sam and offering a polite smile at Dean too.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine Harry. What did Ardifiel want?"

"What the hell kind of name is Ardifiel?" Dean asked and Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't answer him.

((page break))

Harry walked out of the motel room and leant back against the door, closing his eyes in despair, before taking a deep breath and standing up from the door.

"Ardifiel! I could really do with some help around now, please." Harry called out softly, nerves entering his voice.

"Harry, you called for me." Ardifiel said, appearing in front of Harry and looking at him with a small amount of concern.

"They're going to see a psychic, Ardy. What the hell am I gonna do? She's gonna know _everything_ about me!" Harry hissed at him and Ardifiel titled his head to the side and then nodded.

"I can see how that would be a problem. I can block you, but it will block you from being read by all psychics."

"And that's a bad thing because?" Harry asked him incredulously.

"You will not be able to go to one for advice. I won't be able to take the block off. Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yeah, I'm _really_ sure. Zap me baby-cakes."

"Baby-cakes?" Ardifiel asked him curiously, and Harry blushed and dropped his head to look at his feet.

"I have no idea why I said that." Harry admitted sheepishly Ardifiel just shot him an indecipherable look and then glanced at the door.

"Take out your phone and talk on it, someone is coming." Ardifiel told him and then disappeared. Harry quickly pulled out his phone and began to speak into it, feeling rather daft, when the door opened and Bobby walked out.

"Boy."

"Bobby. So, you just called me to say you had found a new shop? Right, what are the prices like?" Harry asked into the silent phone, watching Bobby warily as he shut the door and walked past Harry.

"I'm watchin' you boy. Sam might trust you, but neither Dean nor I do." Bobby warned him and then walked down the hall. Harry sneered at his back and then flipped his phone shut when Bobby turned a corner out of sight.

A few minutes later, Ardifiel appeared in front of him again and Harry shot him an apologetic look.

"I'm going to Hell aren't I?"

"You have been told that you will be acquitted of all your sins whilst working for us." Ardifiel pointed out and Harry grimaced.

"Yeah, but will that cover implying that an angel of the Lord is a prostitute or a client looking for a prostitute? Straight to Hell for that one." Harry bemoaned and Ardifiel shot him a slightly amused look.

"You will not be going to Hell anytime soon, Harry. Now, I shall block you from the psychic. You do know what this will bring, do you not?"

"Nope. What?"

"She may find out the name Castiel."

"Shit. My mission still stands I'm guessing."

"Yes. But Harry, if you can, try to prevent this from happening. Do not do it at your own cost however. Castiel can look after himself after all, the psychic will regret looking into things she should not soon enough."

"That sounds ominous."

"It is meant to. Now, stand still." Ardifiel told him and then gently placed a hand against Harry's forehead. Harry felt a slight pressure in his mind and then blinked when his ears popped. Ardifiel pulled back and Harry wriggled his finger in his ears to try and get rid of the horrible feeling, shooting a glare at Ardifiel.

"You could have warned me. Give me a boiled sweet to suck on or something."

"I do not understand."

"Never mind. What if, what is going to happen... what if it makes things very difficult for me? I mean, life-threatening difficult?" Harry asked in a soft voice, looking up at the angel, who frowned and glanced at Harry seriously.

"Harry, promise me that should you need to get out for your own safety, then you will. Use any and everything at your disposal to get out safely. Promise me." Ardifiel said and Harry shot him a shocked and slightly alarmed look.

"I... I promise. But, what's going on Ardy? Seriously, what the Hell is going to happen? Something big is going down, isn't it?" Harry asked him seriously, and Ardifiel shot him a blank look then looked away.

"I cannot tell you the details yet. Dean is to be informed first and then I have been told to tell you more details and give you other orders."

"Great. Bully for me. Alright Ardy. Thanks for this." Harry told him in a slightly tired voice and then turned back to the door, knowing that the angel would have left him. Harry opened the door in time to here Dean say something to Sam and shot Sam a small smile, before offering one to Dean as well, feeling he may as well try and make an effort with him.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine Harry. What did Ardifiel want?"

"What the hell kind of name is Ardifiel?"

((Page break))

Later that night, Bobby led them all out of the motel and down the steps, walking over to his car before he turned around to face the other three.

"She's about four hours drive down the Interstate. Try to keep up." Bobby told them gruffly before getting into his car.

"Cheerful man." Harry commented, making Sam shoot him an amused look, whilst Dean snorted before he covered it with a cough.

"I assume you'll want to drive." Sam said, pulling out the keys and throwing them at Dean, who caught them easily and looked positively gleeful, which made Harry eye him warily.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Dean said, rushing over to the car and then running a hand along it lovingly, which made Harry snort and move to stand next to Sam. "Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?"

"Bet he'd scream if the car answered him back." Harry muttered to Sam, who chuckled and looked at him with a grin, before throwing a look over at Dean.

"Probably. Harry... lets not mention the driving lessons to Dean. It might send him back to his grave. Or us..." Sam added grimly and Harry smirked at him and then looked over at Dean, who was still trying to hug the car.

"Fair enough. Damn, I was enjoying learning how to drive. Think Dean will teach me? Or should we commandeer the car every once in a while?" Harry asked, keeping an eye on Dean. Sam was quiet in thought for a couple of seconds before he actually answered with a wry grin.

"The latter idea. Come on, let's get going before Bobby runs us over for taking too long."

"Great idea." Harry told him, walking over to the impala and opening the back seat on the passenger side and getting in. Dean climbed in the drivers side just as Sam got in as well, noticing that Dean was glaring at the iPod plugged into the stereo.

"What the hell is that?" Dean demanded and Sam smiled at him, whilst Harry watched the two in silent amusement from the back of the car.

"That's an iPod jack."

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up." Dean complained and Sam shrugged, ignoring the snickering coming from Harry behind him.

"Dean, I thought it was my car."

"Yeah and stole _my_ iPod." Harry muttered and Dean shifted to look at Harry.

"It's yours?"

"Yeah, he nicked it from me and put some crappy music on it. Dean, I hate to inform you, but your brother has abysmal taste in music."

"Yeah, don't I know it." Dean muttered, turning on the car and then looking at Sam in horror when _Vision_ by Jason Manns began to play, Harry groaned and slumped back in his seat and Sam looked sheepish.

"Really?" Dean asked him in a pained voice and Sam just shrugged innocently. Dean ripped the iPod out of the jack and tossed it back to Harry. "Here, have it back."

"I could grow to like you." Harry muttered, taking his iPod back and stroking it. "Poor Ichabod."

"_Ichabod_?" Dean asked him incredulously.

"Sure, Ichabod the iPod. It's excellent! Not as good as Geoff the Katana. I hate Voldemort, the dumb moron, making me leave Geoff behind." Harry grumbled and Sam sighed and then shook his head frantically when Dean look as though he wanted to question Harry further.

"Don't start him. Please, don't start him. He names everything. I mean, _everything_. Feel grateful I managed to convince him against naming the Impala." Sam muttered, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Harry, who was whispering to 'Ichabod'. Dean shot Sam a startled look.

"She's already got a name!"

"She has?" Sam asked him incredulously and Harry looked up in interest.

"What?" Harry asked from the back seat, as Dean finally pulled onto the Interstate. Harry shifted in his seat, shoving the iPod in his back pocket and looking at Dean curiously. "It's not Christine, is it?"

"What? No!"

"Then what?"

Dean muttered something under his breath and both Harry and Sam looked at him curiously.

"We didn't hear you." Harry sing-songed and Dean shot a glare at him in the rear-view mirror before looking over at Sam pleadingly.

"Please can we just drop him off somewhere on the road? I'm sorry Sam, but I really don't like your new friend."

"Dean! Leave him alone. Besides, I'm curious as well, what _have _you named the car?" Sam asked him with a smirk and Dean glared at him and growled under his breath.

"Fine! I named her Prescilla."

"What as in Queen of the Desert?" Harry asked, biting on his lip to stop grinning widely and Dean shot him a venomous glare that actually made Harry quail a little.

"No. Now shut up and let me drive." Dean told him and Harry shrugged and leant back in this chair, pulling out his iPod and then fishing earphones from seemingly nowhere if you asked Dean and shoved them in his ears.

"Whatever. Sammy-Sam, you're brother is testy." Harry muttered and Sam snorted but stopped when Dean turned his glare to him.

"Sammy-Sam?"

"I tried to get him to stop, but he just adds an extra Sam on the end when I do. At one point there were seven Sam's added and I just begged him to stop. Don't cross him, Christ knows what he would do to your name."

"What? Dean is a perfectly respectable name that does not need to be shortened down to anything, or have anything added to it."

"Yeah? Well piss him off even more and you may well soon be called Deany-Dean." Sam told him with a wide grin and Dean shot him a glare

"I'll shoot him if he does that."

((page break))

Two hours later, Dean glanced in the back seat and noticed that Harry had passed out and was sleeping, lying across the back seat with the earphones still in his ears. He then turned his attention back to Sam next to him, who was looking out of the window.

"There's still one thing that's bothering me." Dean said suddenly, feeling now was the time whilst Harry was asleep, and thus didn't notice Harry open an eye to look at them and then close it again before anyone noticed he was awake.

"Yeah?" Sam asked him, turning away from the window he was looking out of and shooting a glance over at Harry, who he knew was awake as Harry had once told him he couldn't sleep in moving cars.

"Yeah, night I bit it. Or... got bit." Dean said, chuckling at his own joke before stopping when Sam shot him a withering stare. "How'd you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you."

"Well, she tried. She couldn't." Sam said and Harry stiffened minutely and paid more attention to the conversation, wondering if he would find out something that either Castiel or Ardifiel didn't tell him.

"What do you mean, she couldn't?"

"She fired this, like, burning light at me, and... and didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something." Sam told him with a slightly mystified look on his face as he explained it. Harry frowned minutely and considered that along with what he had been told by the angels. Something didn't add up however.

"Immune?"

"Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that." Sam told him and Harry swore to question Ardifiel the next time he got the chance.

"Huh. What about Ruby, where is she?" Dean asked and Harry practically jerked in shock, consciously making an effort not to open his eyes.

"Dunno. Dead? I haven't heard from her since you... yeah."

"So..." Harry listened closely as Dean sounded unsure as to whether he wanted to ask. "you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?" This time Harry did open his eyes in shock and locked eyes with Sam, who shot him a disappointed look.

"No." Sam told Dean, looking over at his brother, then back at Harry, who bit his lip and closed his eyes again.

"You sure about that? Well, I mean, now that you've got... immunity, whatever the hell that is... just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on." Dean said in a deceptively mild voice.

"Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish." Sam snapped at him and Dean sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way."

'_Yeah, let's or I really _will_ go to Hell.'_ Harry thought, shifting in his seat to make Dean think he was waking up and to give him the chance to change the subject.

((page break))

**Pamela Barnes house. 20****th**** August, 2008**

Harry followed behind Sam as they approached the house of the psychic and mentally sent a prayer to God that Ardifiel's magic/spell/thing would work. Bobby knocked on the door and Harry stood, tight as a bow-string behind Sam, restraining himself from clinging to Sam like a limpet. A woman with long, dark brown curly hair, looking to be in her thirties, opened the door and smiled at them.

"Bobby!" Pamela cried out and then grabbed him into a hug, lifting him briefly off the ground. Sam and Dean shared a look, whilst Harry watched on in amusement.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby told her once she had put him down and she beamed at him before stepping back and looking Sam and Dean up and down appraisingly, before turning to look at Harry and he eyes widened in shock.

"So, these the boys?" She asked once she had gotten over her brief moment of surprise, though it didn't escape the notice of the four in front of her, and Bobby and Dean both shot Harry suspicious glares, whilst Sam looked at him questioningly. Harry just shrugged and the wrinkled his nose when that horrible feeling came back in his stomach.

"Sam, Dean, Harry. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state." Bobby introduced, saying Harry's name almost begrudgingly.

"Hey." Dean said, flirting with the woman and making Sam roll his eyes behind Dean's back.

"Hi." Sam said to her, a little more awkwardly than Dean and Harry chuckled before waving his fingers at her in a silent greeting.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so." Dean told her a little uncomfortably.

"Come on in." Pamela told them and they all followed her inside, Sam and Harry being the last to enter and closing the door behind them.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked once the door had been shut and Pamela turned to look at them.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why." Pamela told them and Harry managed to suppress the urge to wince as her eyes passed over him almost curiously.

"So what's next?" Bobby asked her as they followed her through the house.

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed." Pamela told them and Harry looked at her, startled and then tugged on Sam's arm to stop him from following them. Sam turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Harry?"

"You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here." Bobby said and Harry paled and looked up at Sam in horror.

"Sam, you have to stop this before it starts. Someone is going to get hurt. Really, really bad."

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal." Pamela told them, practically leering at Dean and stopping in front of the door to the séance room.

"Harry? What do you mean?"

"I'm game." Dean told her, following her into the room, Bobby followed behind, leaving Sam and Harry alone in the hallway. Harry nibbled on his lip and glanced over at the door, before looking back at Sam.

"I've got this really bad feeling in my stomach. Whatever pulled Dean out of Hell was powerful, really powerful and I don't want to go up against that." Harry told him, almost pleading with Sam to understand and agree with him.

"I'm sorry Harry, but we have to find out who did this."

"Fine, whatever. But... for future reference. I'm sorry, alright?"

"Er... sure? Why?"

"We'll soon see, won't we? Come on, let's go and get the party started I suppose." Harry told him glumly before walking past Sam and to the séance room. Pamela was spreading a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table and Harry, Sam and Dean all shot it a wary look. Harry watched Dean curiously when Pamela crouched down and Dean looked at something on Pamela's back.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked suddenly and Harry curiously looked over at Pamela and saw a tattoo on her lower back.

"Well, it wasn't forever." She told him with a smile and Dean shrugged before smirking.

"His loss." Dean said and Harry rolled his eyes at the flirting going on between the two. Neither would make a very good escort. Pamela stood up with several tall candles in her hands and stopped in front of Dean with a smirk.

"Might be your gain." Harry looked over at Sam incredulously and Sam shrugged, looking amused as though he knew what Harry was thinking. Dean glanced over at Sam and smirked before lowering his voice.

"Dude, I am so in."

"She'd eat you alive." Harry told him with a snort and Sam laughed in agreement. Dean just shot them both a wounded look before smirking.

"Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it." Dean said and Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"I'd love to introduce you to some of my old colleagues from back home." Harry commented casually and Sam spluttered in shock before roaring in laughter. Pamela passed them and shot Harry another curious look, before winking at Sam.

"You're invited too, grumpy." She told him, making both Harry and Dean scowl though for different reasons, whilst Sam just gaped after her in shock. Dean spun on his heel to prod Sam sharply in the chest.

"You are _not_ invited."

((page break))

Not long later, all five were sitting around the small table Pamela had covered in a table cloth, there were six candles lit in the centre of the table and Harry twitched in his seat and he grew more and more anxious.

"Right. Take each other's hands." Pamela told them and Harry shot Sam a pleading look, that made Sam minutely shake his head. Harry sighed and then took Bobby and Sam's hand. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Pamela said, before she slid her hand under the table and, Harry presumed, up Dean's leg. When Dean jumped, he was proved correct.

"Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there."

"My mistake." Pamela told him and Dean looked around nervously, then took off his outer shirt and pulled up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal what looked to be a hand print branded into his shoulder. Sam and Harry stared at it in shock and then glanced at one another and Harry closed his eyes in defeat when Pamela placed her hand directly over it.

"Okay." Pamela said and Harry opened his eyes just in time to see the other four close their eyes. Harry refused however, if he was lucky it might interrupt the séance, if he wasn't then he would be able to see when things went wrong... hopefully. "I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." A television in the corner of the room flickered on to show static and Harry squeezed Sam's hand in warning, making Sam open his eyes and look over at him. Harry frantically shook his head, but Sam just looked away and closed his eyes. "I invoke, conjure and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy." Harry jerked in his seat and looked at Pamela in horror, whilst Dean frowned in confusion.

"Castiel?"

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Pamela told him and the static continued along with the table beginning to shake. "I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face."

"Stop her. Stop! Stop prying!" Harry cried out, yanking his hands from Sam and Bobby and getting shocked looks from the two. Pamela however, ignored him and continued to chant.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face."

"Stop!"

"Maybe we _should_ stop." Bobby said, looking over at a frantic Harry, who was leaning over on the table.

"I almost got it." Pamela told them and Harry growled. "I command you, show me your face."

"Stop prying now!" Harry yelled, lunging across the table and scattering the candles, to break the contact Pamela had with Dean's shoulder, but he broke it too late, as just as Harry made contact with her, she let out a scream of pure horror and pain. "I'm so sorry."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Dean demanded, throwing Harry off of Pamela and making Harry yelp in pain as he crashed into the table. Sam rushed over to Harry and knelt beside him, whilst Bobby hurried over to Pamela's side, shooting Harry a suspicious glance.

"Call an ambulance." Harry whispered and Dean and Bobby both shot Harry venomous glares though Bobby did take out his phone and dial 911. Dean checked over Pamela and Harry looked down at the floor when he heard her whimpering, Ardifiel had warned him this was going to happen.

"I can't see! I can't—! Oh God!" She cried out and Harry closed his eyes in defeat and shuddered, shifting closer to Sam for comfort.

"What did you do to her?" Dean demanded, whilst Bobby spoke on the phone to the emergency services. Harry glared at Dean and pushed himself off the floor to square up against Dean.

"In case you didn't notice, I tried to stop her you moron. How is it my fault that she didn't listen to me and stuck her nose in where it didn't belong?" Harry demanded, refusing to let Dean make him feel anymore guilty than he already did.

"So you work with that demon? You know who he is?" Dean asked him suspiciously and Harry glared at him before nodding his head once, then winced when he heard Sam gasp behind him.

"Castiel is not a demon, Sam. He's so far from a demon that is it laughable that you think he is one." Harry said with a wry grin.

"So what is he then?" Sam asked him curiously.

"I can't tell you that." Harry whispered, looking away from Sam's wounded stare and Dean's more suspicious glare.

"No, you don't get to say that. You tell me what this Castiel is." Dean demanded, stepping up to loom over Harry, who refused to look at either of the brothers.

"I can't! I can't, not if I want to live. And I do, trust me on this one."

"_Tell_ us if you want to live!"

"I'd rather die by your hand than Castiel's. I don't care if you have my death on your conscious, but I won't make Castiel do that." Harry told him, straightening his back and staring up at Dean defiantly.

"We can arrange that." Dean told him, pulling his gun from his waist band and then pointing it steadily at Harry's head.

"Dean! Stop!" Sam yelled, finally moving and standing between Dean and Harry, much to both men's shock.

"Sam? Dude... what? What are you doing? He's been lying to you! Probably to give you a false sense of security."

"I don't care Dean. You died and I was a mess. Harry pulled me out of that. Quite frankly, I don't care if he has been using me, but for the record, I don't think he has been." Sam told Dean and both Dean and Harry looked at him in shock, Harry trying to ignore the niggling of guilt in his stomach.

"Sammy-Sam... look, you've got Dean back now, so you don't really need me around for company, and you have my number, so you can stay in touch with me. And Dean, you should feel awed that Castiel thought you were so important that he went into Hell to pull you out. I kinda wish he saw me in even a shadow of the way he must view you."

"Oh? And how does he see you?"

"Sam hasn't told you, has he? Huh, can't understand why. Castiel sees me exactly as I am. A whore. Nothing more, nothing less."

"A whore? Sammy, you hired a hooker? A _male_ hooker? Dude... you were desperate."

"Thanks." Harry said dryly, before Sam could say anything. "And he didn't buy me. I helped him get out of a tight spot and then he returned the favour. We stuck together after that. A whore I may be, but I am not defenceless. I wouldn't have survived if I was. Sam, stay safe and remember what I told you."

"Harry, you're not leaving and if you do, then I'll be going with you." Sam told him and Dean and Harry gaped at him in shock.

"Sam..." Harry said quietly, before he groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "This is all your fault, you glowy, pompous wanker!" Harry yelled, getting shocked and confused looks from Sam and Dean, and Bobby looked up from where he was whispering something to Pamela.

"Er... who are you talking to?" Dean asked him curiously, with a little trepidation in his voice as he cast an anxious glance upwards as well.

"God! That bastard holds all the damned cards to our fates, right? So this is his fault! You hear that? This is your fault!" Harry yelled up at the ceiling once more, before he spun around and stormed out of the house, Sam and Dean glancing at one another, before Sam ran after him, Dean soon following, not trusting Sam to be alone with Harry.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" Sam yelled, and Harry stopped and stood still, not facing either of them and all three hearing the sounds of sirens getting closer.

"Sam... I'm sorry, I really am. I just... I can't tell you anything. Get Dean to summon Castiel, maybe he will explain everything." Harry told him, shoulders slumped in exhaustion, making Sam look at him in concern, before he looked over his shoulder at Dean.

"How do I summon him? If he ain't a demon I mean?"

"We go somewhere quiet and you call out his name." Harry told him in a quiet voice and Dean frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean, call his name? What good will that do?"

"He should come. If not, then I'll try it."

"And if that doesn't work."

"Threaten to kill me again. And mean it. Actually squeeze the trigger. It may make him appear. It may not."

"And if he doesn't turn up, what? I kill you? Yeah, that's a great idea. Think Sam would go with that? He actually likes you for some reason. First demons and now hookers. What next?" Dean muttered and Harry growled and spun around, punching Dean in the face, much to both Winchester's shock.

"I may be a whore, but I was a damned good one. You certainly wouldn't have been able to afford me. Don't talk about me and tar me with the same brush as demons. Understand me? And _do not_ disparage Sam just because he can get along with anyone, regardless of their species, race or _job_! Stop being a narrow-minded fool and open your eyes! No wonder Castiel is hiding from you! You'd probably shoot him as soon as he appeared!"

"I wouldn't!" Dean shouted, holding his bleeding nose and denying exactly what he _would_ have done.

"Sure." Harry spat, turning his back on him and watching as the ambulance pulled up in front of the house.

"Someone called for an ambulance." The paramedic asked as he ran up the porch to them, Harry nodded and pointed into the house.

"Yeah, she's in there."

"Thank you." The paramedic told him and he rushed into the house with his partner and Harry sighed.

"When we get back to our motel room, we can call for Castiel. If he doesn't come, I have a back-up plan that is a tweak better than you killing me." Harry told him dryly, before moving to step out of the way as the paramedics came back out of the house with Pamela on a stretcher and Bobby following behind them.

"I'll follow them to the hospital. You boys go back to the motel and decide what you are going to do about Harry. I'll call you with an update." Bobby told them as he passed, closing the door to the house behind him.

"Alright Bobby. Either call us or we'll call you with our decision, whichever comes first." Dean said, and Harry sighed wondering what his punishment would be for not being able to stay with Sam.

((page break))

Harry grouched as Dean shoved him into the motel room, tripping over his bag and only just landing on the bed.

"Watch it, jerk." Harry grumbled, pushing himself up and sitting on the bed, pulling out his phone to play with it in nerves.

"Is that what you mean by call him? You have this Castiel's number? He has a _phone_?" Dean asked incredulously and Harry looked at him in confusion, before looking down at his phone in his hands and looking back up at Dean in realisation.

"Oh! No, I was just playing with it." Harry told him, moving to hug his knees to his chest and refusing to look at Sam, who was leaning against the door to the room, looking at Harry with a slightly betrayed expression.

"So what _do_ I do?"

"Call him. I mean, literally, call his name. It should work, but if not, like I said, I have a back-up plan which should hopefully work." Harry mumbled and Dean shot him a suspicious and dubious look.

"I feel ridiculous." Dean muttered, before he looked up at the ceiling. "Castiel!" Dean shouted and Harry bit his lip and looked up from his knees, hoping that the angel would how, before slumping when five minutes passed and no one showed up.

"Glowy jerk." Harry grumbled into his knees before jerking when Dean walked over to him and punched him, making Harry cry out more in shock than pain, and hold his hand over his nose.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, moving forward and pulling Dean away from Harry, who was glaring at him. "Stop it!"

"He lied to me!"

"I never lied, Castiel is just being ignorant." Harry muttered, wiping the blood away from his nose and split lip, which he had bitten when Dean had punched him.

"So what's this great back up plan?"

"Ardifiel."

"You're whore friend?" Dean asked spitefully and Harry blushed and groaned.

"I'm so going to Hell for implying that." Harry groaned.

"I told you that you will not be going to Hell, Harry." Sam and Dean both jumped and spun around to face the man in the room with them. Sam's eyes widened and he gaped.

"You! You were at Lloyds!" Sam exclaimed and Ardifiel looked at him appraisingly and then nodded, before he looked at Harry.

"Castiel should be here shortly. He was doing something else and could not come straight away." Ardifiel said before he looked at Dean. "I would appreciate if you did not harm my charge anymore than you already have."

"What the hell are you?" Dean demanded, aiming his gun at Ardifiel, who didn't appear bothered at all.

"Castiel should be the one to explain that. He is the one to have raised you from perdition after all."

"You knew! You knew that Cas was the one to bring Dean back and you lied to me and told me that you didn't know! I could have prevented that psychic from having her eyes burnt from her skull if you had told me! Ardy... why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"What could you have done that you did not try to do in the first place? You were forbidden to tell them who or what Castiel is, so they would have still looked and she would have still lost her eyes. I did warn you that she would come to regret prying." Ardifiel pointed out and Harry sagged and nodded.

"Wait. Why do you know Harry? _How_ do you know Harry?" Sam asked and Harry shot Ardifiel a desperate look, mentally pleading with the angel not to tell Sam the truth.

"Harry did us a favour not long ago." They all turned to look and Harry saw Castiel standing in the corner, he moved forward to stand next to Ardifiel.

"Cas... Lookin' good." Harry said with a weak smile, Castiel looked over at him and nodded in greeting before looking at Dean.

"You're Castiel? _What_ are you?" Dean asked him, moving to stand in front of Sam slightly, which made Harry hide a grin.

"We are Angel's of the Lord." Castiel told him and Dean looked at him incredulously before he snorted.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." Dean said with a sneer and Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He's telling the truth Dean. The main reason they came to me was because of a small habit I have. You saw it in Pamela's house." Harry told him with a sigh and Castiel shot him a slightly thankful look when Dean and Sam turned to look at him.

"Speaking to God. They came to you because you spoke to God?" Sam asked him and Harry nodded.

"Yep. Glad to see you left Uriel behind."

"That was part of the deal." Castiel said and Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Dean and Sam out of the corner of his eye when they both once again spun to look at him.

"You made a deal with them?" Dean asked him, half incredulously, half suspicious.

"Yeah."

"What?" Dean demanded and Harry shot the two angels a look to keep quiet.

"They keep Uriel away from me and..." Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"And?" Dean prompted, Harry opened his eyes again and looked over at Ardifiel, before he looked back at Dean and Sam.

"And I do as Ardifiel tells me. In short, I am owned by Ardifiel." Harry told him succinctly and Sam and Dean gaped at him, whilst the two angels stood there stoically, letting Harry do as he pleased, even if he was lying.

"Harry... why would you do that?" Sam asked him quietly and Harry shrugged, looking away from Sam.

"I had my reasons. Look, Dean, me and Sam will head out somewhere for a while and you can speak to Castiel, and Ardifiel if you want I suppose, it's up to Ardy. Well, you can talk to them alone. Sound fair?"

"Er... sure. No, actually, I want you to stay here." Dean said, making Harry look at him incredulously.

"What? Why?"

"I don't trust you to be alone with Sam yet, so you both get to stay here and listen to whatever Castiel has to say." Dean told him and Harry rolled his eyes but nodded, whilst Sam shook his head in exasperation and moved to sit down on the couch. "So you are supposed angels?"

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Castiel told him and Harry noticed that Ardifiel had moved to stand next to Harry by the bed, much to Harry's confusion. His confusion was soon cleared up though when lightening flashed outside the window and behind Castiel's back, a large shadowy pair of wings appeared, stretching off into the distance. Harry, Dean and Sam all stared at the angel in wonder, before the wings disappeared again.

"How come you didn't do that when I asked you for proof?" Harry cried out and Castiel looked over at him.

"Because you had faith. Dean Winchester does not."

"Yeah, which I so don't get. You believe in demons, but not angels? That's like believing in Donnie but not Marie! It's backwards!"

"Wait, which is Donnie and which is Marie?" Sam asked curiously, getting an incredulous look from Dean, whilst Harry shot him an amused look.

"Huh, I'm thinking Donnie is the angel and Marie is the demon... because she's kinda scary." Harry answered before Dean growled in frustration.

"Whatever. So he's an angel. Some angel. He burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean muttered, throwing a glare at Castiel. Harry rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

"You are impossible! And a jerk! Let me teach you a couple of things about angels, shall I? You can't look at their true forms, it overwhelms humans. Cas warned Pamela to stop, so did I, but she didn't listen. She brought it on herself."

"My voice can also be overwhelming, but you already knew that." Castiel said to Dean, who gasped and looked at him.

"You mean the gas station. That was you talking?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"I need to speak with my charge alone. Castiel, I will leave you with the Winchester's. Do not worry, I will bring Harry back very soon." Ardifiel told Sam when he looked as though he was going to protest.

"Alright, let's go Ardy." Harry said with a sigh and Ardifiel placed two fingers to Harry's forehead and they disappeared from the room.

((page break))

**Bethnal Green. 20****th**** September, 2008**

Harry looked around him and smiled when he saw his old apartment, that technically he still owned seeing as Cas and Uriel had paid off his mortgage for him.

"I missed this place." Harry muttered softly as he trailed his eyes over the furniture. He then turned around and looked at Ardifiel. "So what did you want to talk to me about Ardy?"

"Your role has changed."

"Huh? So I'm not to keep an eye on Sam?"

"You are, but you are also to keep an eye out for Ruby and kill her when you get the chance. Also... I will occasionally come to you to prevent the seals from being opened."

"The seals?"

"Yes. Of the two hundred seals created to keep Lucifer locked away, only sixty-six need to be broken for him to get out. Lilith is attempting to break them."

"Shit! What the hell do we do? Only sixty-six of two hundred? How the hell are we going to know which ones she will try to break? How am _I_ to know?"

"I shall tell you when she will be attempting to break one that you can prevent. If we can prevent enough, then we can stop her, but it will be inevitable that she will break some."

"Huh, really cheery Ardy. Is Castiel telling Dean and Sam this?"

"No."

"What? Why? Why are you telling me?"

"We need your help, that is why you are being informed. There are some out there that do not agree with my telling you, but I feel that for you to help me, then you must know. Lucifer cannot be allowed to rise."

"Got ya. Totally with you on that one." Harry agreed, nodding quickly.

"The main one, you must not allow Sam to taste demon blood. Do not let him get addicted to demon blood!"

"I wasn't going to. Ardy... why did Lilith _really_ let Sam go."

"He is a seal."

"What? What the hell do you mean?" Harry asked in shock and no small amount of horror.

"I cannot tell you anymore. Just continue what you are doing and we should be safe. I will come to you should I need you."

"Okay Ardy. That seems fine by me I suppose. I don't really have a choice in this, do I? Not if I want to keep Sam safe from jerks like Uriel."

"You do know that we cannot keep Uriel away from Sam forever. There will come a time that he will be ordered to help Castiel in a task, and that task might involve Dean, who is with Sam." Ardifiel pointed out to him and Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah. I see where you're going with this. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"I will take you back to America now."

"Thanks. Seriously, thank you for showing up today and I'm sorry I dropped you in it."

"I said you could do anything that would prevent you from being killed by Dean Winchester. I did not arrive in time to prevent him from hurting you though, and for that, I am sorry."

"Ah, I did much worse to him. Don't worry about it. Lets get back before Dean actually manages to annoy Castiel."

"That will not happen." Ardifiel stated bluntly.

"Wanna bet?" Harry asked him in amusement and Ardifiel looked at him, his own amusement clear on his face and then pressed his two fingers to Harry's forehead without answering.

**A/N - So... there you have Dean. Told you he was a jerk. In my defence, I'm actually kind of sticking closely to canon with regards to Dean's personality. Be honest, Dean was a jerk. And a border-line alcoholic, but lets not go there. In Dean's defence, he's just been dragged out of Hell. I'm thinking that is going to have a somewhat detrimental effect to that persons mental state.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter. The next one will see the rise of the witnesses, or whatever the hell they are called. It will also have some more Harry/Sam time and we will get to see if Harry actually regrets anything anymore. I can tell you, Sirius and Cedric won't be making an appearance next chapter. Harry's accepted their deaths weren't his fault. Plus... things happened a little differently than in the books. Whether or not Harry will see anyone else... All depends on Harry's moralistic side. Does he regret and blame himself for anyones deaths? We'll just have to wait and see.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Pontiac, IL. 20****th**** September, 2008**

Harry shook his head as he reappeared in the motel room he shared with Sam and shot a grin at Ardifiel before turning to look at Castiel with a raised eyebrow completely ignoring Dean, though wondering why Sam was currently unconscious.

"So... He annoyed you yet? Me and Ardy have a bet running on this." Harry added when Castiel looked at him in slight confusion.

"He is not annoying me."

"Damn. Alright, you win. So glad we didn't bet anything on that." Harry muttered when Ardifiel shot him a Smug smirk.

"Hey! I'm not annoying!" Dean interrupted and Harry spun around and shot him a disbelieving glare.

"I've only known you for a day and I'm already annoyed with you. You're bitchy and obnoxious and couldn't give a damn about Sam. And you're a womaniser. And greedy. Why the hell wouldn't you let Sam join in with you and Pamela?" Harry pointed out and the two angels both took a step away from the two volatile men and stood in a far corner together.

"Because he's my brother! It's wrong! And illegal!" Dean exclaimed, looking at Harry with an expression of horror.

"Pfft, its only illegal if one of you penetrated –"

"Dude!" Dean yelled interrupting Harry by lunging forward and pressing his hand over Harry's mouth. Dean suddenly stumbled back and looked at Harry in disgust, then wiped his hand on his jeans. "You licked me!"

"Eugh, I'm regretting it. Have you never heard of a shower? God, I so don't want to know what is on your hands." Harry said with a grimace, wiping his tongue on the back of his own hand and then looking past Dean to Sam, who was lying on the bed. "What did you do to him?" Harry demanded, looking at Dean with his hands on his hips.

"I didn't do anything to him! Ask him!" Dean yelled, pointing to Castiel, then gaping when Harry spun around and stormed over to Castiel and sharply prodded him on the chest.

"You may be pretty, but it won't stop me from punching you on occasion Cas. What did you do to Sam? You know he's _my _responsibility!" Harry hissed and Castiel blinked at him as his only show of shock.

"He was not allowed to hear what I was to tell Dean. I needed to speak to him alone."

"What? Dean's just gonna tell him whatever you said to him! Do you know nothing about humans? At all? Especially those two idiots. Hello, the fact that they were both willing to go to Hell for one another is a big clue that Dean is going to pretty much have a damned heart to heart with Sam, which I pray to God I am not there for, as I may actually vomit. Do you hear that? You owe me to give me advanced warning!" Harry yelled, looking up at the ceiling. He then spun around to narrow his eyes at Dean, when he snorted. "S'up with you?"

"God won't listen to you, why would he? You are nothing but –"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Harry growled, sneering at Dean, who just sneered right back at him. "Wake him up, now."

"You will not share anything with him." Castiel told him even as he walked past Harry and over to Sam.

"Who says?" Harry demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and looking completely unimpressed.

"Harry, I forbid you to tell Sam or Dean anything that we have discussed in private today." Ardifiel announced from where everyone had forgotten he was standing. Harry slumped in defeat and then nodded, before narrowing his eyes at Dean, but keeping his mouth shut.

Castiel looked at him and then placed a finger to Sam's forehead, moving back when Sam shot up in the bed and looked around him, eyes widening when he caught sight of Dean, then visibly relaxing when he saw Harry. Dean noticed and narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Well, this is all peachy, but I'm completely knackered as I haven't actually slept in a very long time." Harry pointed out, sounding completely bitchy even to his own ears and then sighing and running a hand through his hair roughly. "Sorry, I'm just really tired."

"We shall contact you when either of us feels need. Harry, do not forget my order." Ardifiel warned and then the two angels vanished form the room. Harry walked over to the bed and flopped on it face down, much to Sam's amusement and Dean's confusion.

"You two sharing a bed?" Dean asked in a strange voice and Harry moved his head to the side just in time to see Sam shoot Dean a startled and somewhat panicked look, then sighed.

"No. I have a room somewhere else in this motel. I left my bags in here yesterday when I brought them down to search for something for Sam. Chill, I haven't corrupted your precious baby brother." Harry lied smoothly and Sam shot him a thankful look.

"Right. Well you had damn well better not either. Who knows what you've got." Dean muttered and Harry rolled his eyes whilst Sam shot Dean a horrified look.

"Dean!"

"Oh Sam, ignore him, he's just being a little bitch because he's worried I've turned you into a raging homo. Plus, he's probably jealous that I've banged a hell of a lot more women than he has. Famous ones too." Harry added with a smirk as he slowly twisted to lie on his side and look at Dean, who was glaring murderously back at him.

"You're telling me you slept with women as well? You weren't just someone's hired bitch?"

"Depends on what they paid me for. But yeah, I slept with men and women. Want tips? You'd probably need them." Harry added as he looked Dean up and down with a sneer.

"I'll have you know, I am perfectly capable of pleasing a woman."

"Sure, if you say so." Harry muttered in a bored tone and Sam quickly stood up to prevent Dean from lunging at Harry to probably kill him.

"Dean! Harry! Quit it! I refuse to be the one to constantly come between you two. Both of you need to grow up and act your age."

"He started it!" Dean exclaimed and Harry snorted and rolled his eyes beneath his closed eyelids.

"Yeah, that's mature." Harry drawled and Sam sighed and threw his arms up in the air in defeat. "Sorry Sam. I'll stop tormenting Dean. So, we going to check out that capybara you found?"

"You're looking for animals? Dude, what?" Dean asked Sam incredulously and Sam sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"He means a Chupacabra. No, I figured it'd be too late by now. Someone else would have picked it up." Sam told Harry and Harry shrugged, then groaned and pulled himself off the bed.

"Right, well I'm going to my room to sleep. Ring me whenever, just please let me sleep for at least three hours. Please?" Harry practically begged and Sam nodded, a small amount of confusion in his eyes. Harry grinned at him tightly and then grabbed his bag of clothes and left the room.

"So... he's actually a hooker?" Dean asked after a few moments of silence once the door had shut behind Harry.

"Yeah."

"Why is he...?" Dean trailed off, looking for the right words.

"He got me out of a sticky spot with some demons. I returned the favour when he got into trouble with his pimp and he needed to get out of town." Sam told him wearily, feeling as tired as Harry probably did and falling back on the bed. Dean however, had ideas that didn't include Sam sleeping, and moved to sit on the bed next to Sam.

"Why did you take him along?"

"I told you, I owed him one."

"Why not drop him off at the next town?"

"I dunno. I was lonely Dean. And once you get to now him, he's actually pretty funny. He has some of the weirdest stories about past clients." Sam told him with a soft laugh and Dean shot him a strange look.

"Oh God, he really has corrupted you. Don't think I didn't notice the different clothes you're wearing." Dean muttered, getting off the bed and moving over to the bag Harry had left behind.

"He bought me new clothes. Said I wore too many layers and that women wouldn't thank me for it." Sam added with a shrug, then frowned when he noticed Dean crouching by Harry's weapon bag. "Dean..."

"What? He shouldn't have left it here if he didn't want us looking in it."

"He left it here because he trusts me. Besides, I know what's in it." Sam pointed out, sitting up on the bed and climbing off it to walk over to Dean.

"So what's the problem with a little looksie?" Dean asked, before he opened the bag and then drew back with a small gasp. "Dude..."

"I know." Sam said, moving to crouch down the bag and closing it again, then standing up and moving it to beside the door.

"Where the Hell did he...?"

"No idea. He just said he had contacts."

"How the hell did he get those by customs?"

"He wouldn't say." Sam admitted with a shrug and Dean frowned but let it go. "Look, Harry's right, we haven't slept for a while. So I'm gonna try and get some sleep before we head off." Sam added with a yawn.

"I say we get the hell out of here whilst your little whore is sleepin' and leave him here."

"Don't call him that and I'm not leaving him behind. Besides, we have to wait for Bobby to get back to us. You can do whatever you like, but I'm sleeping." Sam told him, before he pulled out his phone and sent Harry a text

'_Where exactly are you stayin?'_

'_I'm trying to get a room right now. Bloody manager.' _Sam chuckled at the reply and glanced over at Dean, who was still standing in the middle of the room, frowning at nothing.

'_You alright?'_

'_I'm fine. U?'_

'_Yeah, I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll text you when we hear from Bobby.'_

'_Whatever. Hopefully I will have gotten a damned room and some sleep by then. Ur brother still bein a jerk?'_

'_I think he's impressed with your weapon collection.'_

'_Gr8. Tell him I'll cut off his dick if he touches them.' _Sam chuckled and then placed his phone on the bedside table and collapsed down on the bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep pretty quickly.

((page break))

**Singer Salvage Yard, SD. 21****st**** September, 2008**

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes from where he was leaning against a counter in Bobby's kitchen, ignoring the occasional suspicious glares Bobby kept shooting at him over the top of the books he was reading.

"I'm still not getting why you don't believe Castiel is an angel. Surely you're not that retarded to have missed the huge ass freaking wings he had." Harry drawled when he got fed up of Sam and Dean's bickering.

"He's not an angel." Dean stated firmly and Harry sighed and then pushed himself off the counter. He walked over to Dean and then smacked him over the back of the head, hard. "Ow!"

"Sorry, thought I'd try and knock some bloody sense in your head." Harry sneered, noticing that Bobby was grinning slightly and Sam seemed to be trying not to laugh. "Castiel is an angel. As is Ardifiel. For some reason they saw a need to drag your pathetic arse out of Hell, for reasons no one else can fathom."

"Clearly I'm more important than you are." Dean sniped, smirking when Harry flinched slightly, before he held his head up high and just sneered at Dean.

"Sure, if you want to believe that. I just think they see you as a means to an end. What end is unclear, but one all the same." Harry said, remembering his order not to tell anyone of the seals being unlocked.

"Say you're actually right, that Castiel _is_ an angel. Don't you think that some hunter, somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?"

"Yeah. You just did, Dean." Sam pointed out and Harry snorted in amusement and moved to ruffle Sam's hair, getting batted away by Sam in annoyance.

"This is ridiculous! There's no such thing as angels."

"Sure. If we're going by that reasoning, then there's no such thing as demons either. Have fun with whatever hunts you go on in the future, but keep me out of them. You're gonna end up dead pretty quickly." Harry muttered, ignoring the glare Dean shot him.

"Demons exist! I've _seen_ demons!"

"You've bloody well seen angels as well! Two in fact! Hell of a lot more than most people have! Hell, I've only ever seen three!"

"You've seen three?" Bobby asked, joining the conversation for the first time since they had started arguing over this.

"Yeah, you lot haven't had to dubious pleasure of meeting the number one jerk of all angels. Hell, he makes Dean look like a damned saint." Harry added with a grimace.

"That's another thing! Angel's are supposed to be these heavenly, _good_ creatures. Yet they _own_ you. Yeah, that sounds good."

"They don't own me, I work for them and follow their orders. Like most people do in their jobs." Harry added snidely.

"Yeah, most people are paid though. Hell, even you were paid to spread you damned legs!"

"So? Think of it as charity work." Harry growled, refusing to mention the money that Castiel had told him he was still being paid.

"Why the Hell did they hire a whore anyway?" Dean asked spitefully and Harry glared at him, whilst Sam just sighed and let the two get on with it, instead moving over to Bobby, to look at what he was reading.

"I have faith. Well... I _had_ faith."

"What you saying you don't have faith anymore? Yet you want me to believe that angels dragged me out of Hell?"

"Believing and having faith are two different things, moron. I believe in God, but I've lost most of my faith in him. Honestly? I think God's a jerk, but I still believe in him." Harry told him and Dean just rolled his eyes.

"This is ridiculous!"

"What the hell else dragged you out of there? Nothing else _can_!"

"How do you know?" Dean yelled back, moving to stand right in Harry's face.

"I don't but can you think of anything else?" Harry asked him, still glaring up at the taller man.

"When you two chuckleheads have stopped yelling at one another, I can tell you the answer to that." Bobby called over and Harry and Dean's heads shot round to look at him and Sam.

"What else?"

"What else, what?" Bobby asked and Dean exhaled angrily and moved away from Harry to walk over to Bobby. Harry rolled his eyes and followed closely behind.

"He means, what else could it be. Though that probably also translates into 'I don't want it to be big bad angels.'" Harry said in a high pitched, whiny voice that had both Sam and Bobby's lips twitching in suppressed mirth. Dean glared at him dangerously and then huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So?" Dean asked Bobby, choosing to ignore Harry.

"Nothing! You pig-headed jerk! Get your damned head out of your arse and accept it! Jesus, why the Hell did they choose such a retard to be their whatever the hell they want you to be." Harry grumbled, glaring at Dean when he began to grind his teeth in anger.

"The prostitute's right. Nothing else can airlift your ass out of the hot box." Bobby told him gruffly and Harry glanced upwards at Bobby's chosen designation of him.

"You suck! And not in the good way." Harry grumbled to the ceiling, not seeing the amused, yet slightly scandalised look Sam shot him.

"Dean... this is good news." Sam told Dean gently after he turned away from Harry and Dean shot him an incredulous look.

"How?"

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"You don't get much more good than Cas." Harry muttered and Sam shot him a slightly confused smile, though there was also a slight hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?" Dean asked incredulously and Harry finally gave up and burst into near hysterical laughter. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You! You really are an idiot! Of course there's a bloody God! Who the hell do you think I talk to at all hours of the day? Who do you think sent the angels to you and me? Who do you think is boss over them? Donald Trump?" Harry asked once he had managed to stop most of his laughter. Dean flushed and then glared at him.

"You guys believe this? That there's a God?" Dean asked, looking at Sam and Bobby.

"At this point, yeah, I do." Bobby admitted with a shrug and Harry grinned smugly at Dean when he turned to gape at him.

"I don't know. I just..."

"You know what? You don't have a damned choice. It's like saying you don't believe in frogs. They're still gonna be there, whether you believe in them or not. Cas and Ardy are still gonna be visiting us and checking up on us, no matter what you believe." Harry told him bluntly and Dean just sneered at him.

"What Harry said. Besides, this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof." Sam told Dean bluntly, moving to stand next to Harry and looking at Dean, who just looked back at him incredulously.

"Proof?"

"Yes."

"Proof that there's a God out there. That actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it." Dean scoffed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You sure picked a jerk, you know that right?" Harry asked, once again looking at the ceiling. The others knew that he spoke to God now, so he felt no need to hide it anymore. "Look, enough with the pity party, it made me vomit a little in my mouth. God works in mysterious ways and all that jazz. Hell he chose both you and I for missions. So, clearly his judgement is lacking, but we have to accept it and move on. Doing whatever the hell they think we need to do."

"Well, I don't want to accept it. It creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties... much less by... God." Harry snorted when Dean said that and Dean looked at him with yet another glare.

"You were invited to birthday parties? That I don't believe. Anyway, you think that's creepy, wait until you realise that God watches you have sex. And I so know Ardifiel watches me go at it, dirty little angel." Harry muttered and both Dean and Sam shot him horrified looks, whilst Bobby just snorted in amusement.

"Dude! Just... Just, no!"

"Oh what. Relax, you got the pious angel. Castiel won't be peeking at you in the shower. Well, unless you want him to that is." Harry added with a leer at Dean, which made a funny feeling of jealousy flip in Sam's stomach.

"Stop! I do not want some angel looking at me in the shower!"

"Why the hell not? I'd love to show Castiel a little more in the shower. Hell, I offered him tips, but he declined. Though I will admit to feeling a little uncomfortable when having to explain what I meant by prepared." Harry admitted in a slightly far away voice, not noticing that all three, including Bobby, were now looking at him in horror.

"Harry! You propositioned an angel?" Sam asked him in shocked horror.

"Oh chill, I told you that Ardifiel was a damned prostitute. If that won't be getting me to Hell, then propositioning and giving an angel sex tips probably won't either." Harry told him with a nonchalant shrug. "So, back on track. Dean, you've got no choice, so you had better strap on that party hat and go sit down with the other kiddies."

"Fine. What do we know about angels? Harry, you seem to have a pretty buddy-buddy relationship going on with them." Dean asked, sounding slightly weary and making Harry decide to go easy on him for the rest of the day at least. Maybe longer if Dean stopped being a jerk.

"Nothing. They came to me, told me that I was brought to their attention because I spoke to God all the time and because I was trained to kill. They... they brought me to America and manipulated a local pimp into taking me on. Then... then occasionally they would show up with tasks for me to do and so on." Harry lied smoothly, hoping that no one caught him out on it.

"Wait... Why did they bring you to America?" Sam asked him and Harry stealed himself and then lied better than he ever had in his life. Which is saying something considering he was paid to lie quite a lot of the time.

"All the big shit is going to go down here and all the hunters in the world ain't gonna stop it. I can't... I can't tell you what exactly, but it's bad. Like, end of the world bad. Ardifiel won't allow me to tell you any more than that. It's not worth my soul to do so."

"What?"

"If I go against them, then I have a one way, express ticket into Hell. No passing go, no collecting two hundred pounds. And I don't get a get out of jail free card, either." Harry told them with a shrug.

"See! That there, that doesn't sound like an all forgiving God." Dean pointed out and Harry sighed and glanced over at Bobby, who just shook his head.

"You read the first testament? He isn't all forgiving in that. Besides, it was part of the deal. So it's fair." Harry told him with a shrug and Sam shot him a confused look, which Harry just chose to ignore. " So what do you know Bobby?"

"I know that you need to start reading." Bobby told them, dropping a pile of books in front of Dean. Dean looked at the pile and then looked at Sam.

"You're gonna get me some pie." Dean told him and then grabbed a book from the top of the pile. Sam sighed and then walked to leave the house. Harry glanced at Bobby and Dean and then went to follow Sam. "You can stay here and help." Dean shouted after Harry and Sam turned to look at Dean and then at Harry.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, turning to look at Dean in confusion.

"Because I don't trust you alone with Sammy." Dean snarled and Harry sighed and silently prayed for patience.

"Fine." Harry spat and then stormed over to Bobby's desk and snatched up a thick book. Sam sighed and then left the house. "So, what did you want to talk to me about now? I'm assuming you wanted to say something to me." Harry asked once he had heard the Impala drive away.

"I want you gone. I don't trust you and I don't care if you are affiliated with these supposed angels. I want you away from us. Away from Sammy."

"Yeah? Well you don't have a say in where I go. If Sam wants me to leave, then I will. You, I don't listen to." Harry snarled at him, looking over the book in his hands at Dean.

"You don't have a choice. It's my car and I refuse to let you in it anymore." Dean told him and Harry just raised an eyebrow at him, completely unimpressed. Bobby just silently watched the two of them from behind his desk.

"Yeah? Well, you can tell Sam then. See what his reaction will be. _Then_ you can tell Castiel that you kicked me out on my ass, see if he likes that. And finally, you can find out the real reason I'm here and realise that you single handedly fucked up the whole world by abandoning me. Sound fair? Good. Now shut up, I'm trying to read." Harry told him before pointedly picking up the book and reading it.

"Dude! You... You—"

"Reading." Harry interrupted Dean's stammerings and Dean huffed but opened his own book and moved to sit down and read it.

Harry glanced up when he saw Dean pick up his phone a couple of minutes later and wondered who he was ringing before shrugging and deciding he didn't really care.

"Sammy? Yeah, ringing to tell you to get chips." Harry rolled his eyes, figures he would be ringing to make sure Sam didn't forget to feed him.

"Harry." Harry jumped and looked to the side, where Bobby and Dean were both staring as well and saw Ardifiel standing there.

"Ardy?"

"You are needed so that you can accomplish one of the tasks set to you." Ardifiel told him and Harry nodded, closing the book and placing it on the arm of the chair.

"Sure thing. Zap me baby-cakes." Harry said with a small grin, getting a smile in return from the angel.

"Wait! Where the hell are you taking him?" Dean demanded, shoving himself up off the couch and storming over to Ardifiel.

"You are not my charge, I do not answer to you. Harry is the only one who has any right to demand anything of me. Should you wish to know something, then ask Castiel." Ardifiel told him coldly, making Harry look at him in shock.

"Ardy! Go you with your nasty, domineering side! Hell, I don't normally go for blondes, but you can take me anytime with that attitude." Harry said with a wide grin, which actually grew when Ardifiel shot him an admonishing look and Dean gaped at him. "Aw, you know you want me Ardy. So, let's go get this over and done with. Dean, er... were you not talking to Sam on the phone?"

"You just invited an angel to have sex with you! You don't... you don't do that!" Dean exclaimed, ignoring his question about Sam.

"Oh relax, Ardy knows I'm joking. Right, I'll be back whenever, maybe you can bring up your excellent idea with Sam should he get back before I do. Oh, and save me some food please." Harry added, Dean just narrowed his eyes at him and Ardifiel then placed a finger on Harry's forehead.

Harry blinked when he saw that he was behind a diner and turned to look at Ardifiel, actually a little surprised to see that the angel was still there.

"So... where are we and why are we here?"

"You are here to see what Ruby looks like." Ardifiel told him and Harry's eyes widened and he looked at the angel in shock.

"What? She's here?"

"Yes. She is here and is waiting to speak with Sam."

"What? Then we have to stop her!" Harry yelped, moving away from Ardifiel, only to be stopped by Ardifiel grabbing his arm. "Hey!"

"We cannot stop this. Sam needs to know that she is alive and is searching for him. You need to know what she looks like currently. This meeting is fated and we cannot stop it." Ardifiel told him and Harry sighed but nodded his acceptance. "Good, follow me."

Harry nodded and then walked behind Ardifiel to stand beside the diner in the shadows, seeing a couple of people dotted around. Then he saw the Impala pull up, with Sam talking on the phone, clearly speaking to Dean once again.

He watched silently as Sam hung up and then climbed out of the car, only to be approached by a petit, brunette woman. He saw Sam's confusion turn swiftly into shock, and then he gave a wide smile.

"Fuck. _That's_ Ruby? Why the hell did she have to be pretty? Sam's gonna want her instead of me. And why the hell is he trusting a damned demon anyway?" Harry hissed and Ardifiel shot him an amused look.

"I assume then that your jealousy will make it easier for you to kill this demon."

"I don't need jealousy to kill someone, Ardy. But we still have a small problem of how I kill it. I don't have that damned knife and at the moment Dean has it. He isn't going to give it to me." Harry muttered, not taking his eyes off of Sam and Ruby as they spoke to one another.

Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw Ruby start to move away but Sam grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. He likes her. He actually damn well likes her. Screw this. I'm nicking that damned knife and ramming it into her pretty little face." Harry growled and Ardifiel shook his head in amusement.

"You should not be so blood thirsty."

"Oh shut up, you want her dead don't you? Look, I've seen her, I know what she looks like, can we go before he kisses her or something."

"We can go. We should just hope that she does not feel the need to inform Sam of the advantage he would have should he drink demon blood."

"I'll bloody kick some sense into Sam if he thinks _that _would be a good idea. Just... what do I really do if he does drink demon blood, Ardy?"

"You must not give him the chance. You know what is riding on this. Not just your soul, but his as well."

"What?" Harry asked, shocked and slightly horrified.

"It will not just be your soul that will be damned should you fail in your main mission, Harry. Sam Winchester will forever damn his soul and he will be sent to Hell along with you."

"No. You can't do that!"

"We can, and we will. If you do not want to see it come to pass, then I suggest you don't fail in your mission."

"Ardy..." Harry said weakly, his legs feeling like jelly. Ardifiel sighed and then pressed a finger to Harry's forehead. When he appeared in Bobby's house, he collapsed to his knees and breathed deeply to keep his stomach contents inside.

"Er..."

"Don't talk. I don't want to talk to you. Just... don't." Harry said weakly, not looking at Dean, not wanting to see his face. He knew Ardifiel had left and slowly picked himself up off the floor and stumbled over to the chair and picked up the book he had been reading before he was taken away.

He had been reading the same paragraph for the past five minutes before he sighed and looked up to see both Bobby and Dean looking at him curiously.

"What?"

"We want to know what you had to do that put you in that state." Bobby told him and Dean nodded his agreement.

"Nothing. I didn't have to do anything. I was just told something that upset me. Drop it. I can't tell you even if I had wanted to." Harry grouched, before he looked back at his book. He knew Dean wanted to say more, but thankfully he was saved by the sound of the Impala pulling up outside.

"Come on. We're all heading out." Bobby told them and Harry and Dean shot one another bemused looks, but both put their books down and followed the older hunter out of his house, where he was walking over to Sam. "Keep the engine running."

"Why? What's going on?" Sam asked, looking past Bobby to Dean and Harry, both of whom shrugged to show their confusion.

"I got a friend one state over – Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls." Bobby told them as he got into the passenger side, meaning Harry and Dean both had to get in the back together. The displeasure of that showing on both their faces, though they both silently climbed in the car.

"Olivia Lowry? A hunter, right?" Sam asked and Harry groaned.

"Shit, another one? What, are you guys breeding or something?" Harry asked and Sam snickered whilst Dean just shot him a glare.

"Why would it bother you? You're a hunter too, aren't you?"

"No, I'm a rent boy who was trained to kill. I was trained to kill humans, not demons or crap like that." Harry told him, ignoring Dean scandalised look.

"Humans? Why the hell were you trained to kill humans?"

"Not all humans are nice and fluffy. Some are worse than the things you hunt. I was trained to get rid of the worst of mankind. Chill, I only killed the bad people. The ones that deserved it."

"Deserved it? Who are you to say they deserved it?"

"I became a whore so that I could get close to someone I wanted to kill. He killed my parents so I killed him. He was the last person I killed." Harry told them all bluntly, and even Sam was stunned into silence.

"So... you killed to get revenge?"

"You killed that yellow-eyed demon for revenge, why couldn't I kill _my_ parents killer?"

"Dude, you told him about that?" Dean demanded of Sam, who never took his eyes off the road, but shrugged in answer to Dean's question.

"Oh relax, Sam and I have a quid pro quo. I answer a question, he answers a question. I asked him why he was a hunter and he told me. Sam just never thought to ask me why I was a prostitute."

"Yeah I did."

"What?"

"I did ask you. You told me it was for various reasons, but mainly because you enjoyed sex too much to give it up and what was better than getting paid to do something you loved." Sam informed him dryly and Harry laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"To be fair, when you asked me that I was... er... well it was when I had first met you and it was before the quid pro quo. Look, now you know the real reason, so drop it. Why are we going to this woman's place?" Harry asked, looking at Bobby, who had turned slightly to be able to look at the two in the back.

"We're going to check on her, make sure she's alright."

"Fine, fine. If she tries to shoot me, I'm shooting at her back." Harry informed them, then he shuffled in his seat to get comfortable and looked out of the window, ignoring whatever response that comment may have drawn from the other three.

((page break))

As it turned out, Harry didn't have anything to fear about the hunter shooting at him, as someone or something had already gotten to her before they had arrived. Harry looked down at the blood soaked corpse on the floor with slight disinterest and then to the salt lines curiously.

"So... she either failed at being a hunter, or she was tag-teamed by more than one ghost. Spirit. Whatever." Harry pointed out, bringing the others attention to the salt line. Bobby shook his head and then walked out of the room.

"Bobby?" Dean called out after him, before glancing back at Sam, who shrugged to show he was just as confused. Dean frowned but held out the EMF reader, the beeping of which made Harry want to rip off his ears.

"Okay, we get that the EMF was off the scale, please shut the damned thing off now before I ram it so far up your arse, we will be able to see how much EMF there is in this room from your damned glowing eyes. Turn it off!" Harry spat out. Dean and Sam gaped at him for a few seconds before Dean quickly switched the meter off and placed it back in his pocket. "Thank you."

"Er... right." Dean said slowly, before looking back at the body with slight distaste.

"So... spirit activity?"

"Yeah – on steroids. I never seen a ghost do this to a person." Dean muttered, still looking at the body.

"Ghost? No. Human? Yes." Harry said, with a slight grimace, which was actually the most emotion he had shown since walking into the house.

"This is..." Sam trailed off, looking at the body with a small amount of horror, that made Harry wonder how neither of the two brothers has seemingly saw something like this before. Though Dean looked less horrified, and more grim. Maybe he had kept Sam away from the most gruesome parts of the job.

Bobby chose that moment to enter the room once more, his phone in his hand and looking slightly worried about something other than the dead body on the floor.

"Bobby, you alright?" Dean asked him and Bobby looked at him and sighed.

"I called some hunters nearby..."

"Great more." Harry muttered, but shut up when all three shot him a glare.

"We can use their help." Dean said, talking over Harry, then frowning when Bobby sighed again and shook his head.

"Except they ain't answering their phones either."

"I dunno if that is a good thing because you know, less paranoid people hanging around, or bad, because you know, they ain't answering their phones." Harry mumbled and Sam shot him a slightly amused look before looking back at Bobby.

"Harry's right, something's up, huh?" Sam asked and Bobby shot him a look that made Sam feel a bit like an idiot.

"You think?" Which just made Sam feel even more like an idiot and Harry bite his lip to stop from laughing at what even he saw as a completely inappropriate moment. Bobby then walked out of the room, causing Dean and Sam to exchange a concerned look before all three followed him out the house.

((page break))

**Jackson, MS. 23****rd**** September, 2008**

"This whole thing is a bit crappy. And weird. That, back in there, humans can do that to others, but I don't think I've actually seen it happen." Harry muttered as he followed Sam and Dean out of the house of another hunter Bobby had sent them to. Someone called Jed.

"We're in Jackson. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?" Dean asked into the phone, Harry looked at his back then looked over at Sam.

"So... surely we should all meet up, yeah? Fight whatever the hell is picking off these hunters one by one together. That way at least we'll know when one of us dies." Harry added and Sam looked at him aghast.

"Harry! None of us are going to die."

"I dunno. I mean, I'm pretty sure me and Dean are good on that front, and neither me or Dean would be very willing to work with Ardy and Cas should you die, so that might make you covered. Bobby though? I'm thinking he's on his own. I mean, you're still on shaky ground here."

"What the hell is going on here, Bobby? Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?" Dean asked into the phone and Harry snorted and shook his head.

"What?"

"Well, off-duty hunter? That's when I'd kill them. They're not geared up are they? Easier to kill. Of course, to be fair, I'd probably do it whilst riding them, but still. Off-duty would be the sensible time to kill them." Harry explained, grinning sweetly when Dean shot him a disgusted look over his shoulder.

"You'd kill someone whilst having sex with them?" Sam asked him incredulously and Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"I already have. Revenge remember? It was.... very strange." Harry admitted and then looked over at Dean to avoid the stunned look Sam was throwing him.

"We're on our way." Dean said into the phone and Harry grinned widely.

"See! Bobby clearly agrees with me on this one. Well, not the riding and killing part... Let's go." Harry chirped at them, walking back to the Impala.

((page break))

They drove back towards South Dakota in silence, Sam and Dean sitting in the front of the car and talking in quiet voices. Harry had tried to listen to them for the first ten minutes, then his attention span had dramatically decreased and he had chosen to look out of the window instead. Which he had been doing now for the past five hours, so clearly his attention span was back.

He blinked and looked towards the front of the car when Dean pulled into a service station for petrol.

"I'm going to the restroom." Sam told him once Dean had got out of the car silently to fill it with petrol.

"Right. Good for you." Harry told him slowly and Sam twisted round to narrow his eyes at him.

"I was telling you so that you would know where I was going. Jerk."

"Ah you love me really. Speaking of, when are you gonna admit to Dean that you've been banging me for the past month or so?" Harry asked lightly, looking at his fingernails instead of Sam.

"I don't... I don't know."

"Okay. Better get going there Sammy-Sam-Sam, don't want any unsightly accidents to be happening, do we?" Harry asked with a bright smile, Sam looked at him and sighed.

"I've annoyed you, haven't I?"

"You are hardly the first to be ashamed of being with me and you are certainly not going to be the last. It's cool." Harry told him nonchalantly.

"No, I'm not ashamed of you! I just... Dean –"

"Sam. Go to the damned bathroom. This is hardly to place to be having to conversation. Dean could come back, in which case you will soon be outed to him in a very awkward fashion. Go." Harry said, with a shooing motion of his hand. Sam sighed and shot him a shrewd look, but then shook his head and got out of the car anyway.

Harry groaned and slumped back in his seat, looking up at the roof and scowling. He then glanced over when Dean reached the car and got into the car and glanced at where Sam had been seated, then turned to look at Harry questioningly.

"He went to the little boys room. Should be back soon enough." Harry told him in a tired voice and Dean nodded, but didn't turn to look away from him. "Keep staring and I may start to charge you."

"How much?"

"Pardon?" Harry asked, sitting up straight and looking at Dean in confusion. Surely Dean wasn't asking how much he would charge.

"How much did you charge Sam?"

"I'm not following. Sorry."

"Sammy, he hired you, didn't he? So how much did you charge him?" Dean asked him and Harry decided he should rethink all thoughts he had had on Dean's intelligence.

"He didn't hire me. He was telling the truth. I found him getting the stuffing beaten out of him by some demons and I helped him out. Took him back to my motel room to clean him up."

"Right? And he what, decided out of the kindness of his heart to just take you along for the ride?"

"You'd have to ask him that. I was staying in the motel because I had refused to do something for a client and my pimp had gotten angry at me. I went into hiding because I might be good in a fight, but that's only with weapons. And I didn't particularly want to kill my pimp. Sam agreed to take me with him when he left as a way to say thanks for patching him up and helping him out." Harry told him with a shrug, before he frowned and looked at Dean.

"What?"

"I've been travelling with Sam for a good couple of months and he never struck me as having a bladder or prostate problem."

"Er... good? Why are you telling me this?"

"Doesn't this seem like a long time? No one can piss for this long without having a problem. Or dehydrating." Harry pointed out, and Dean cursed and opened his car door.

"That's because they probably can't. Come on. Sam's on his own, isn't he." Dean muttered, and Harry realised what he was getting at and quickly got out of the back of the car, pulling his gun from his jeans as he followed Dean to the restrooms.

"Can't stay out of trouble for one bloody minute, that boy." Harry muttered and Dean snorted and shook his head.

"Ain't that right." Dean muttered and then kicked the door open and curses, before he shot at the ghost currently pummelling Sam. Harry shot at the ghost also, but then ran to help Sam off the ground when Dean appeared to have the ghost side of things under control.

"You alright?" Harry asked Sam as he carefully helped him up off the floor. Dean walked over to them and let Sam lean on him, seeing as Sam actually towered a good half a foot over Harry's respectable five foot ten height.

"Yeah. Lets... let's get out of here. We need to get to Bobby." Sam told them and they all shuffled out of the bathroom.

Once they were in the car and Dean was bombing down the interstate to get to Bobby's house at soon as he possibly could, Harry was trying to fuss over Sam without giving away to Dean that he was a wizard (or a witch as he knew Dean would insist on calling him).

"So... who was that guy? I'm assuming you knew him." Harry stated, remembering Dean's curses when they had found Sam.

"Henricksen." Sam muttered, looking over at Dean, who was now holding the phone to his ear.

"Damn it Bobby! Pick up!" Dean cursed, then looked over at Sam in concern. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine Dean." Sam sighed and Harry frowned as he looked at them.

"Seriously though, who the hell is Henricksen?" Harry asked in frustration, getting the conversation back on track.

"He was an FBI guy that was following us. We were wanted for murder and other things. He finally caught us and took us to a small station to hold us there until he could take us to prison."

"Right. And he died? How did he die? And why was he here? Did he die back there?" Harry asked, looking back behind them at the road.

"No. Yes he died, but no he didn't die back there. When we were in the station, we were attacked by hundred of demons. We got rid of them and managed to escape. But then _Lilith_," Sam spat the name venomously. "went there and burnt the place down. Killing everyone inside. Henricksen was there."

"Right... So... Why was he here? What did he want?" Harry asked and Dean hung up the phone with a curse and looked over at Sam.

"He does have a point. What did Henricksen want?"

"Revenge 'cause we got him killed." Sam muttered and Harry winced.

"Whoo boy, you two are fecked. No offence, but a spirit that wants revenge? Humans that want revenge are scary enough, but small things like distance and walls don't stop ghosts." Harry said, then shut up when he realised he really wasn't helping.

"Sam." Dean scolded, ignoring Harry.

"Well, we did, Dean." Sam mumbled and Harry sighed, but couldn't actually think of anything to say that would change Sam's opinion. He had decided to leave that sticky little problem to Dean.

"Alright. Stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now, okay? I can't get a hold of Bobby, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all."

"Or that could work." Harry muttered, grinning as he looked at Sam gaping at Dean. "So... We assuming Bobby is dead? I mean... Okay, that was a little heartless of me. I meant... Are we heading to Bobby's hoping he is still alive, but deep down knowing that he is dead. Or are we heading to Bobby's knowing that he is alive, just a bit too busy to answer the phone right now?"

"The second one." Dean told him firmly and Harry nodded.

"Good. 'Cause... You know, he kinda grows on you. You know? Like mushrooms. He's like a mushroom. Or a toadstool." Harry added in a thoughtful tone. Dean shot Sam a strange look and then cocked his head back towards Harry.

"He for real?"

"I think so."

"He's insane Sammy."

"Yeah."

"Hey!"

((page break))

**Singer Salvage Yard, SD. 24****th**** September, 2008**

Harry, Sam and Dean all entered Bobby's house when they arrived, each one with their gun cocked and ready. Harry frowning as he wondered where Cas or Ardy were. Seeing as both he and Dean were quite possibly in deep shit.

"Bobby?" Dean called out as they entered the main hall. He then turned back to the other two and nodded to the stairs. "I'll go upstairs, Sam, you go check outside. Harry, check downstairs."

"Right. You'd think he would have answered though if he were anywhere in the house." Harry pointed out, but then shrugged and walked away from the other two to see if he could at least find Bobby's body. He kinda hoped the older man was alive though, just for Sam's mental state. "Bobby?"

Harry slowly walked though the downstairs of the house, frowning and glancing up when he heard the floorboards creak underneath Dean above him. He looked over at the cupboard under the stairs as he passed them again and stopped, looking at them speculatively.

"Now that, would be ironic." Harry muttered and walked over to the cupboard and opened it. "Fuck." Harry hissed as about a hundred brooms fell out on him, braining him quite spectacularly. "Who needs this many damned brooms?"

Harry had finally managed to shove all the damned sticks back in the cupboard and had closed it when he heard a bang from above him. Frowning, Harry tightened his grip on his gun and then quietly but quickly started to make his way up the stairs to see if Dean was all right. He already _knew_ how Sam would take Dean's death.

He walked down the hall and frowned when he heard a woman speaking then Dean answering, but he couldn't quite make out what was being said. Quietly he walked closer and could just make out what was being said.

"You think you're some kind of hero?" Harry frowned and readied his gun, before he walked over to the room Dean was in.

"No, I don't." Dean answered and Harry rolled his eyes then pushed the door open and glanced at the blonde woman pinning Dean to the ground. He narrowed his eyes and then aimed his gun at the spirit, mentally hoping the bullet missed Dean's head.

"You're damned right. Do you ha—" Neither Harry nor Dean heard what she was going to say as Harry had pulled the trigger and the spirit woman vanished. Dean raised his head to look at Harry in shock, then let it drop to the floor.

"Dude. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem. I don't wanna deal with Sam's whinin' again just because you got yourself killed once more. Plus, with you dead, I'd have the angels ridin' my ass to end this damned apocalypse." Harry muttered, walking over to Dean and holding out his hand to help him up off the floor.

"And here I thought you were beginning to like me." Dean grumbled, wincing and stretching to crack his back.

"Hey, I met you with an open mind. You were the one to threaten me, remember? I just returned in kind." Harry told him with a sweet smile.

"Fine. Thank you for possibly saving my life. Let's agree to get on for Sam's sake."

"Deal. You know, if you actually got to know me, you'd probably like me." Harry told him airily as they both made their way through the house to leave it and find Sam and hopefully, Bobby.

"How'd you get to that conclusion?"

"We're kinda alike. There is a reason the angels chose both of us, you know. Well, I'm guessing there's more of a reason with you, than there was with me." Harry admitted and Dean looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not a whore."

"Not in the conventional sense of the word, no. But you are a bit of a slut. You enjoy sex just as much as I do, I just decided to get paid for doing what I like." Harry told him with a shrug as he followed Dean into the maze of cars.

"Good career choice." Dean told him dryly.

"I didn't have much of a choice of the matter."

"So you say."

"No, so every employer bar my madam, in London said. I have a typical education up to the age of eleven. Who would hire me? I needed money, and I needed it fast. Prostitution was really my only choice." Harry told him lightly with a shrug, clenching at his gun and looking over the cars. Dean doing the same by his side.

"That... sucks."

"Yep. However, that's life. Don't tell Sam. I'd prefer him to think I had choices, but decided to do it because I'm more of a slut than you are."

"Why?"

"Surely you've noticed that Sam still, _somehow_, seems to have hope and faith in humankind and life in general."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Well, it's our job to make sure that that hope and faith never fades. So, going with that, I'm guessing that's part of the reason you are lying to Sam."

"What am I lying to Sam about?" Dean asked him, looking at him in shock and confusion.

"Hell. The fiery pit doesn't strike me as a place you would forget in a hurry. Sam told me you don't remember anything about it. But I think you do."

"So what if I do?"

"You won't be able to hide your nightmares from Sam for long you know. Or that bottle of whiskey you carry around with you. Not without help at least."

"And you think you can help me?"

"Not to get over Hell. Dunno anyone that would be able to do that. Castiel possibly could, and he would be willing to try and help you if you asked. I meant, hiding the truth from Sam. I can help you do that."

"How?... And why?"

"You think Sam would still have the faith and hope if he knew his big brother remembers all that happened in Hell? It would, quite possibly, break him. We don't want that, Dean. At all. As for how? Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Fine. If I accept your help, what would you want in return?"

"Just one thing. Something you would probably do even if I didn't ask, but I'm gonna ask anyway."

"What?"

"Keep an eye on Sam. It's not just my soul on the line anymore. And... Fuck. I have no idea if I'm allowed to be telling you this, but I haven't been struck down yet, so maybe because we're both part of the angelic buddy club, I can share with you. I've been given a task. To kill a demon."

"So?"

"It's a demon you know. Quite well I'd imagine."

"Lilith?" Dean asked him incredulously, both still looking closely at the piles of cars for a sign of either Sam or Bobby.

"No. Ruby." Harry admitted and Dean stumbled and then looked at him in shock.

"She's still alive?"

"Yeah. I need to kill her, preferably before she gets in contact with Sam." Harry mentally added the again, but didn't see any reason Dean should know that Sam had already met up with the demon.

"You've got a deal."

"Good. One more thing."

"What?"

"If... no, _when_ I get a lead to where she is, can I borrow that pretty little knife of yours to do the deed?"

"Yeah." Dean agreed and then held out his hand for them to shake on it.

"Cheers. Now lets find Sam and Bobby."

((page break))

They hadn't found Sam and Bobby, more ran into them as Sam and Bobby had clearly made their way back to Bobby's house. They had all made their way back to the house in silence, going straight to Bobby's study.

"So, they're all people we know?" Sam asked finally, breaking the silence. Dean and Harry were both leaning against different walls, whilst Sam was pacing and Bobby was standing by his desk, flipping through a large book.

"Not just know. People we couldn't save. How come no one has attacked you yet?" Dean asked, looking over at Harry, who shrugged.

"You all seem to feel regret over not being able to save these people. There has only ever been two people in my life that I regretted not being able to save, but we won't be seeing them here."

"How'd you know that?"

"I just do. They won't be coming. Look." Harry said, when Sam and Dean both looked like they weren't about to drop it. "I regretted their deaths. But I have since moved on. I've accepted that I couldn't save them. I was only fifteen when they died. I wasn't there to save them, they were just killed in crossfire. It really wasn't my fault. So I forgave myself."

"You saying it's that easy? Forgive ourselves that we couldn't save these people and they leave us alone?"

"Dunno. Like I said, I wasn't trying to save those that died."

"You're a hunter right? So, surely you were saving some people. You must have _lost_ some people." Sam pointed out and Harry shrugged.

"No. I told you, I went out looking for fights when it came to demons and such. The humans I killed, well, sure they killed a lot of people. But it certainly wasn't my fault and I didn't kill those people to save other people. I did it to either get them off _my_ back or to get revenge."

"So you're saying... you don't have any regrets?"

"Oh, I have regrets, but nothing that resulted in someone else's death. I mean, I regret the ridiculous decision to accept the terms of one of my clients who wanted to try asphixiation. He died sure, but it was his choice to die."

"So what do you regret?"

"I regret not asking to be paid up front. Wanker had hidden his damned wallet somewhere in the flat. I had to wipe my prints off of everything and get rid of any evidence that I was there and I _didn't_ get paid!" Harry huffed, and even Bobby looked up from what he was reading to shoot Harry a scandalised look.

"Harry!"

"Oh what? Like you haven't regretted something like that either. Look, this isn't helping except to prove that I ma clearly somewhat heartless, and you three are being hunted by people who have died because of your crappy choices, or because you didn't get their soon enough. Either way, you all seem to think it is your fault."

"It is."

"Not really. If they were fated to die, then nothing was going to stop it from happening. So, any clues about what is happening?"

"Hey! I saw something on Meg." Dean exclaimed after a couple of moments of thought. "Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

"I don't think so." Sam told him, looking as confused as Harry felt.

"It was like a – a mark on her hand – almost like a brand." Dean told him, pushing up from the wall to move nearer into the room. Sam stopped his pacing and looked at Dean.

"I saw a mark too, on Henricksen."

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked him, and Harry moved over to try and look at the book Bobby was reading.

"Uh, paper?" Sam asked and Bobby handed over a sheet of paper. Sam took it and began to sketch the mark, leaning on a part of the desk. "Thanks." Sam told him absently as he drew, then he held up the drawing for Dean to compare.

"That's it." Dean confirmed and Sam handed it to Bobby to look at. Harry looked over Bobby's shoulder at it and frowned.

"Never seen it in my life." Harry admitted, whilst Bobby looked at it with a frown.

"I may have seen this before. We got to move." Bobby told them urgently, picking up the book he was reading and moving to leave the room.

"Whoa." Sam said, watching Bobby in shock.

"Follow me." Bobby told them, and Harry nodded and moved to follow behind the man silently. He had spent enough time through a war to understand when to follow orders without asking inane questions. Clearly though, Sam hadn't.

"Okay, where are we going?" Sam asked and Harry rolled his eyes, making Dean shoot a smirk at him.

"Some place safe, you idjit." Bobby grouched at him and Harry grinned, grateful that Sam was behind him and couldn't see it. Bobby grabbed a handful of books and handed them to Harry, before grabbing a couple more and leading them all through his house to the basement. He opened a heavy iron door and ushered them inside, then shut the door behind them.

Harry placed the books on the desk in the room, then gaped as he looked around the room he had just been shoved into. It appeared to be made entirely of metal, iron if Harry to take a guess. That was not all though, it was also covered with pentagrams and devil traps, a large one made of metal over the air fan, to cast a shadow on the floor.

"Holy –"

"Bobby, is this?" Sam trailed off, looking around him in awe, the same expression on Dean's face, and probably Harry's too.

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. A hundred percent ghost-proof." Bobby told him, pride showing in his voice.

"You built a panic room?" Sam asked incredulously, whilst Harry traced his fingers lightly over the walls with a smile.

"This is incredible, Bobby." Harry told him softly and Bobby grunted at him, though smiling slightly at him.

"I had a weekend off." Bobby admitted to them and Harry clamped down on his irrepressible urge to laugh, realising that it may upset or anger Bobby if he did.

"Bobby." Dean said suddenly and Bobby looked at him.

"What?"

"You're awesome."

((page break))

Later, Sam and Dean sat making iron bullets, whilst both Bobby and Harry both searched through the books they had brought to the panic room.

"See, this is why I can't get behind God." Dean spoke up suddenly and Harry groaned and slammed his head into the book.

"Christ, are you still going on about that?" Harry groaned and Sam looked at him, then at Dean with a frown.

"What are you talking about, Dean?"

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason – just random, horrible, evil – I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?"

"I ain't touching this one with a ten foot pole." Bobby declared, which made Dean turn his questioning stare to Harry, whose eyes widened.

"Me? You want me to explain? I – Castiel... he told me that... I asked him something similar, but mine was a bit more self-pitying. I admitted that, that was why I had lost faith in God. Because he was a dick, you know? He... Cas I mean... he, well he told me that he would try to help me return my faith."

"But he didn't tell you why all this crap happened?" Dean deadpanned and Harry shrugged and then shook his head.

"No. He just told me that he would never let me down and that I would be rewarded for everything I did for Him in Heaven."

"Oh, well that's great. We get rewarded in Heaven. What about now? What about all the damned pain we have to endure before that?" Dean demanded, and Harry just shrugged.

"Maybe you should have my faith lessons from Cas." Harry said with a weak smile and Dean just scowled at him.

"Found it!" Bobby exclaimed suddenly and all three men turned their attention back to Bobby.

"What?" Sam asked, in a moment of idiocy, which appeared to be happening more and more with Sam recently. Harry actually worried that he had banged his head at some point without any of them knowing.

"The symbol you saw – the brand on the ghost... yeah? Mark of the Witnesses." Bobby told them, and Harry looked at him and then back at Sam, who shrugged and looked just as confused as he felt.

"Witness? Witness to what?"

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts – they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose." Bobby told them and Harry looked at him, a terrifying feeling of realisation building in him.

"Who?" Sam asked him and Bobby scowled at him.

"Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called 'The Rising of the Witnesses'. It figures into an ancient prophecy."

"Wait, wait. What – what book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked, and Harry didn't have to hear the answer to know.

"Well, the widely distributed versions just for tourists, you know. But long story short – Revelations. This is a sign boys"

"A sign of what?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time, no one seemingly noticing Harry's rising distress.

"The apocalypse."

"Apocalypse? The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, five dollars a gallon gas apocalypse?" Dean asked him incredulously. Harry stood up suddenly, making the chair he was sitting on scatter to the floor and the other three look up at him in shock.

"Harry?"

"I'm failing. This is my task. It's a seal. One of two hundred. Oh fuck. Fuck!" Harry yelled, yanking at his hair. "I'm going to Hell. Literally. I am literally going to be sent to Hell, and I bet it will be that bastard Uriel to do it."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Sam asked him, standing up to move over to Harry, whilst Bobby shot him a speculative look.

"My task. I was given a task to stop exactly this from happening."

"You knew that this was going to happen? That these... these _witness_ people were going to rise?" Dean asked him sceptically.

"Well not _exactly_. I was... Look, I was told I'm not allowed to tell you this, if you remember. Ordered specifically in fact, with a very thinly veiled threat for what should happen should I tell."

"You've failed already though, so you're going to Hell anyway." Dean pointed out, and Harry winced and then shot him a pained look, that actually made Dean look a little regretful. "Sorry."

"No, you have a point. The seals I mentioned, they're part of whatever the hell is keeping Lucifer in Hell. Dean, if these seals get opened, then you have no choice to believe in God, because Lucifer will be walking top side." Harry told him, then gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth. He then moaned in despair and sank to the floor.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Sixty-six." Harry whispered.

"What? Sixty-six what?"

"There have to be sixty-six seals broken in order for Lucifer to rise. Just this one wouldn't have meant he will rise. Dammit! You manipulated me into telling! I hadn't failed until the sixty-sixth seal had been broken!" Harry snapped, making Dean's eyes widen in shock, then he turned away from Harry to look at Bobby.

"So! Bobby! How do we get out of here without dying a gruesome and painful death? Any clues?" Dean asked him, digging for something to change the subject.

"Glad you all decided to get back on track to our current predicament." Bobby grumbled, looking up from the book he had been reading whilst Harry was having his mental breakdown. Harry and Sam looked up at him from where they were both sitting on the floor next to one another.

"So?" Sam prompted, subtly rubbing Harry's back with his hand.

"There's a spell." Bobby told them, indicating to the paper in front of him. "To send the Witnesses back to rest. Should work..."

"Should. Great." Sam drawled sarcastically.

"If I translated it correctly. I think I've got everything we need here at the house."

"Is it in Latin?" Harry asked him in a slightly dull voice, which made Dean wince almost imperceptibly.

"Yeah, why?"

"I can check your translation. I know enough Latin to be considered fluent by most." Harry admitted, holding out his hand for the spell. Bobby looked at him in surprise but handed the spell over all the same.

"So... whilst Harry checks over the spell, any chance you've got everything we need in this room?" Dean asked Bobby, who snorted in mock amusement.

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden? Spell's got to be cast over an open fire." Bobby told them, and Harry looked up from what he was reading and nodded his agreement to that.

"He's right. Open fire. You got that translated right. Actually, you've done it all pretty much correctly, just a couple of errors with some erroneous words that really don't matter or change much at all. Except for one crucial point. It has to be performed by someone magical."

"What? Like... like a witch?" Dean asked him incredulously, whilst Sam gave a small, almost silent gasp and looked at Harry.

"Exactly!" Harry told him with a grin.

"Shit! So what, in order to stop this, and not be stuck in this room for the rest of our lives, one of us will need to pretty much sell our soul to the devil in order to get magic?" Dean asked him incredulously, whilst Bobby just looked a little pale.

"No. No need. I can perform the spell." Harry admitted in a quiet voice, whilst Sam shot him a concerned look.

"Harry... you don't—"

"Sam! You knew! You're a witch?"

"No, I'm a wizard. There's a difference. I was born with my magic. Look, just accept that I can stop this thing from happening, alright? Shall we get out of here and start it?"

"Why do we have to leave?" Dean whined, much to the shock of Harry.

"Did you just _whine_?" Harry asked him incredulously.

"Dean, we need to get to the fireplace in the library." Sam told him after he had shot Harry an amused look.

"That's... that's just not as appealing as a ghost-proof panic room, you know?"

"Actually. They're not after me, are they? I mean, I don't regret anyone's deaths. And if I did, they weren't killed within the parameters of this seals requirements. So you three can stay here, and I'll go do the spell." Harry told them. Almost immediately though, Sam rejected the idea.

"No! You are not going out there alone!" Sam exclaimed and Harry sighed.

"Look, at the moment, I'm the only one in this room that is safe. I promise that if it looks like they are gonna come after me, then I'll call Ardy." Harry told him, standing up from the floor with the spell still in his hands. He didn't tell Sam that Adrifiel possibly wouldn't come if he did call.

"No Harry."

"You know what? You don't have a choice. Dean hold Sam." Harry told Dean, who saluted him sarcastically but grabbed a hold of Sam all the same.

"Dude! Let go!"

"Be back in a bit. Wish me luck!" Harry called out, opening the door and then stepping out of the room. He closed the door behind him and then slid the outside lock across, so that Sam wouldn't be able to follow behind him once Dean had let him go. Judging by the banging on the door, Dean hadn't managed to keep a hold of Sam for very long. "Dean, you pussy!"

Harry smirked and then let the smirk drop and took a deep breath. He then walked away from the room and made his way up the stairs and into the main house.

"Why am I doing this? I got rid of my damned hero tendencies when I was sixteen. Why am I doing this for _Sam_?" Harry muttered, looking up at the ceiling and gripping his gun tightly.

Harry looked at the list in his hands and then groaned as he realised that he had no idea where Bobby kept any of the stuff he would need. He trailed over the list and then sighed.

"Okay, so I'm doing this for you right? Think you can help me? Give me a sign. Or an angel! Seriously, at this point, I won't mind which one. Just... a little help, please? _Please_? It'll return my damned faith!" Harry exclaimed, before looking back at the list and nibbling his lip. "Opium? Seriously? Bobby, my man..." Harry shook his head and then snapped it to the side when there was a bang in the kitchen.

Harry frowned and slowly, somewhat hesitantly made his way into the kitchen, frowning when he saw that a drawer was open. Harry made his way over to the drawer and saw that it was full of cutlery and scowled. He rooted through the drawer, not bothering when quite a lot of the cutlery fell to the floor, then froze when his fingertips brushed over a hole. Harry carefully hooked a finger into the hole and pulled, gasping then grinning when he saw half the ingredients he would need.

"Oh, you're good. My faith is restored. Totally. Help me find the rest and I'll try my damnedest to convince Dean that you a) even exist, and then b) it's a good idea to put all faith in you. Deal?" Harry called out as he took out the needed ingredients then replaced the false bottom back over what was left in the drawer. He then grinned when there was a bang from upstairs. "Oh, I love you."

Harry ran through the hall and up the stairs to where he thought he bang had come from, seeing the door to the linen closet open. There was a large red box lying on the floor, half covered by some folded sheets.

"Seriously, I love you." Harry gushed, and grabbed the box, staggering at the weight of it. He then moved back to the library and placed the box on the desk, before running back to the kitchen and grabbing the ingredients.

He placed the ingredients on the desk and then hastily scatters a salt line around himself and the fireplace.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Harry. You can do this. Deep breaths. Just a spell. You used to do loads of those when you were younger. Alright, admittedly you had a wand and they were completely different, but still. This is just magic. Nothing to be scared of. Do this, and you're home free. No more magic after that. No one can trace this to you. No need to use a wand, no magical trace." Harry muttered to himself as he glanced at the paper and then began to draw with some chalk. He then grabbed a bowl and placed all the ingredients in it that he would need.

He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and lit the fire with a wave of his hand. He paused and looked over at the window, part of him expecting to see an owl on its way, or perhaps some wizards appearing to detain him. When neither appeared, he gave a sigh of relief and began to chant the Latin spell.

A soft wind blew through the room, and Harry glanced at the salt line, relief rushing through him when he saw it was still intact. He carried on chanting and then gasped slightly when the wind picked up and got rid of the salt line. He carried on chanting, nerves sounding in his voice when he noticed his breath coming out in white puffs. His chanting became frantic when the door to the room slammed shut and he glanced behind him to see the blonde woman that had attacked Dean standing in front of the door.

Harry frowned in confusion, but then shrugged and continued to chant then, cried out in pain when something swiped across his back and he lurched forward. He winced as the bowl fell from his grip, but then toppled into the fire. Harry was yanked backwards, just as the fire turned blue and the ghost that had dragged him backwards, disappeared, letting Harry fall to the floor.

"Seriously, if I had kids, I'd make 'em Catholic. _Force_ them to attend church everyday." Harry exclaimed, wincing in pain when he moved and tugged whatever had hurt his back.

"That would not be necessary, Harry. You have done well today. Protecting Dean, stopping the Witnesses, saving countless other hunters in the process. I have been informed to overlook the fact that you told the others about the seals before they were supposed to know." Harry slowly picked himself up off the floor, hissing in pain over his back and looked at Ardifiel.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me to stop this?"

"You could not... would not have succeeded. Six other angels died this week in trying to prevent this seal from being broken." Ardifiel told him, stepping closer to him, and frowning when he noticed that Harry was in pain.

"I'm guessing that's why neither me nor Dean heard from you guys during all this. I'm... I'm sorry Ardy."

"You were not alone in this though. You just have to remember your promise." Ardifiel told him with a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Easier said than done. Think Cas can help me at all during this? Even just a little?" Harry asked him, slowly walking out of the library and towards the basement.

"Castiel... Dean will not listen to Castiel."

"And you think he will listen to me?" Harry asked him incredulously.

"He is more likely to listen to you than he is Castiel. You are with him more often, therefore he will become more trusting of you than he will Castiel."

"Not even a little? I mean, Cas is on the inside. He can explain all the crap about God and his mysterious ways." Harry exclaimed as he made his way down the stairs and into the basement.

"You did not ask for God's help with the promise of turning Dean _with_ Castiel's help. It was implied you would do it alone." Ardifiel told him lightly.

"Shit. You've got me there. Fine, I'll try to do it alone. Can I just add, that I did say I would _try_, he helped me without getting a promise that I would definitely manage it. So, you know. He can't blame me if it doesn't work."

"True, but you do have to try very hard. Keep working at him. If it helps, the bit you told him about the seals solidified his belief that we are real and that there is a God. All you have to do is restore his faith."

"You make it sound so easily." Harry drawled, looking at the iron door to the panic room.

"Castiel will be visiting Dean tonight. He will be telling him of what happened."

"Dean's not gonna be happy you know. He won't understand why Cas didn't come and help us during this." Harry pointed out.

"You are right. That is for Castiel to deal with. He is not completely helpless you know, he is a warrior of God after all."

"Yeah, I know. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. Trust me, I know that Cas can be a scary sonovabitch when he wants to be. Scares the bejeesus out of me sometimes." Harry admitted with a shrug. "So, you gonna hang around, or you gonna disappear on me?" Harry asked, looking over at the angel.

"I only came to inform you that you made a deal with God. Not unlike all those years ago. I am not needed right now."

"Okay, go back and mourn over the other angels. And Ardy? I'm sorry. Really, I am." Harry told him sincerely. Ardifiel looked at him closely and then nodded before he disappeared.

Harry grinned at where Ardifiel had been standing and then shook his head in amusement and walked over to the door and unlocked it. He opened it and was surprised to be dragged into a huge bear hug by Sam.

"Hey Sammy-Sam. It's all good, it's over. But... you're kinda hurting me." Harry admitted and Sam quickly let him go, allowing Harry to see past him to where Dean and Bobby were watching the two with bemused expressions.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked, noticing the blood on his arms. Harry looked at the blood in surprise and then back at Sam.

"Huh, don't actually know what has happened to my back. Dean's little blonde friend came after me. Oh and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You and I are gonna have a little talk about God and his creepy-ass, stalker-like ways, okay?" Harry asked him, and Dean shot him a completely confused look before nodding slowly. "Good, good. Now, shall we go to where it's more comfortable? Oh and Bobby? Opium? Really?"

((page break))

**Singer Salvage Yard, SD. 25****th**** September, 2008**

Harry looked at Dean asleep curiously, wondering if he was actually being visited by Castiel in his sleep, it would be more private he supposed. If not a little creepy. Still, he wasn't entirely sure if angels _could_ visit someone in their sleep.

He got his answer when Dean's eyelids fluttered and he yawned, then stretched and opened his eyes fully, focusing on Harry. Harry grinned and waved slightly, before turning back to the book he was reading, whilst Dean sat up and looked about him.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, voice rough with sleep.

"Kitchen. Sam!" Harry yelled out, and Sam soon walked into the room, smiling when he was Dean was up and awake.

"Hey Dean. You alright? What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked, suddenly concerned when he clearly saw something about Dean that Harry had missed. Though to be fair, he wasn't exactly looking for anything off.

"So... you got no problem believing in... God and Angels?" Dean asked, and Harry grinned behind his book, silently sending Castiel his thanks for making his job just that little bit easier.

"No, not really."

"And you don't either?" Dean asked, nudging Harry's foot.

"God's bitch, remember? Kinda hard not to believe in your boss." Harry told him blandly, not taking his eyes off the book in his hands.

"So, I guess that means you believe in the devil."

"Castiel backed up what I told you yesterday then, huh?" Harry asked in the same tone of voice, whilst Sam looked at Dean in shock.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Good to have someone on board with me in this seemingly impossible task." Harry told him, then tuned the page of his book, and tuned out whatever conversation Dean and Sam might continue to have.

**A/N – And another chapter. No one moan at me about how easy it was for Harry to do the spell, to be fair, he did lose a fair amount of skin across his back. And this was the easiest way I could see to have God help Harry, and get Harry to talk to Dean in return. I tied it other ways, but this was the best one, and I liked his one-sided conversations with God in this chapter. They amused me. **

**So anywho, tell me what you think (just, you know, without the moaning about the spell part ;D) Nah, you can say what you like to me, you know that. So, really, do tell me what you think. I would prefer no flames though. If that is at all possible! Please? Cheers!**

Oh and here is my Easter (or Eat-Oddly-Shaped-Egg-Chocolate Day) present to everyone. An Omake that really doesn't have all that much to do with the plot of this, but shows the truly twisted depths of Harry's mind and how he has Sam wrapped around his little finger. Blame it on Thalies-Revenge

Omake:

Harry grinned as he stood at the end of the bed where Sam was lying down, looking up at him with a sort of bemused horror etched on his face.

"You have to be kidding me, right?" Sam asked him and Harry grinned even wider, not looking in the least repenting, and then shook his head.

"Nope. You said I could pick a fantasy to re-enact. So I have. I've even provided my own props and costume!" Harry told him proudly, twirling to show off his costume, then straightening his wonky halo made of silver glittery pipe cleaner.

"Yeah, but Dean and Ca-"

"Don't say his name! I actually stole his coat! This is his coat! He may actually appear or something, which would just be awkward beyond comprehension." Harry told him with a slightly sheepish shrug. He smoothed his hands down the front of Castiel's trench coat, which was a little big on Harry and was pretty much all Harry was wearing bar a tie. "It's his tie as well." Harry added with a snigger.

"You stole his coat! When? No wait, how?" Sam exclaimed, sitting up properly on the bed and Harry frowned at him and nibbled on his bottom lip, suppressing a smirk when Sam's eyes dropped to watch his lips.

"Does it matter? We'll give it back and he won't be any the wiser. Now, you can be Dean and I will be... you know." Harry told him firmly and Sam sighed and silently asked for patience when dealing with his clearly mentally disturbed boyfriend.

"Don't get it dirty." Sam grumbled before Harry shut him up by pouncing on him and kissing him roughly.

Dean looked up when Castiel appeared in his room looking slightly confused and a little lost. Dean frowned and placed the book he had been reading down on his bed and sat up to look at Castiel.

"S'up?"

"I have... I seem to have misplaced my coat." Castiel told him, frowning and looking down at his body, which, Dean just noticed, was indeed without the coat the angel normally wore. "I feel a little... naked."

"Er.... How do you lose a coat? A coat you don't take off, might I add."

"I... I was talking to Ardifiel about something and took my coat off for some reason. When I went to put it back on, it was gone. I do not know where it could have gone. Have you seen it?" Castiel asked him, looking at Dean with wide, hopeful eyes and making Dean mentally groan.

"Why would I know where your coat is? Have you asked Harry? Or Ardifiel? Maybe you can post up a note on the angel bulletin board." Dean suggested with a shrug, flopping back to lie down on his bed on his back.

"We do not have a bulletin board. And Ardifiel was acting... strangely. He told me that Harry would be busy for a while and not to visit him. I assume Ardifiel sent him on a task. I did not ask for details."

"He's in his room with Sam." Dean told him bluntly and glanced over to see Castiel frowning in confusion.

"Oh. Then perhaps I should go ask him." Castiel said, and Dean grinned widely and hopped up off his bed quickly, making Castiel look at him questioningly.

"I'm coming with you. No way am I gonna miss this. Lead the way Castiel." Dean said, motioning to the door. Castiel glanced at the door and then back at Castiel.

"I can just take us to the room they are in." Castiel told him, and Dean's smile got even wider, if possible.

"Do that then." Dean said, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Castiel shot him one more confused look then pressed a finger to Dean's forehead and they appeared in the room of Harry and Sam.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted, startled and quickly climbed off of Sam's lap, pulling the sheet over Sam and then the coat he was wearing tighter around himself as he looked at Castiel and Dean in shock. Sam just looked at them and then closed his eyes in horror, hoping for it all to be a really, really weird dream. He had been having more of them since meeting Harry.

"That is my coat." Castiel said, looking both slightly confused and a little distressed. Harry blushed and glanced at the coat he was wearing, then tugged at the tie. "And my tie. When did you get my tie? How did you get my tie? I did not take it off."

"Ah. Er... Heard of knocking? We were... Well..."

"Why do you have my coat and tie?" Castiel asked and Sam groaned and pulled the sheet up over his head, whilst Dean just watched on with a sense of morbid glee. He was storing this for years ot come when he needed ammo of some sort against Sammy.

"Er... It's warm?" Harry squeaked and then dropped his head into his hands for a few seconds before straightening up. "You know what, I'm a high class hooker. I've done a lot worse than this."

"Worse than stealing an angel's coat to have weird kinky sex in?" Dean questioned, grinning when Harry just glared at him.

"When you put it like that... Here's the deal Cas... I have a thing for trench coats and yours is just so... nice. Ardy helped me distract you so that I could nick it. Don't ask how I got the tie. You can have it back, but can I er... get dressed first?" Harry asked with a small grin. Dean snorted from next to Castiel, who just looked bewildered at the state of affairs.

"I do not understand. I would like to have my coat back. And my tie. Is it... dirty?" Castiel asked, looking at the coat warily. Sam groaned once more and Dean just started to laugh heartily, promising himself to never forget this moment, ever. He had never been more happy that Sam had bumped into Harry than at this moment.

"Er... I don't think it is. If it is, I'll pay for the dry cleaning." Harry said with a sheepish grin, leaning over the side of the bed to grab one of Sam's t-shirts, which pretty much drowned him, then shucked off Castiel's coat and pulled the t-shirt on. He stood up, the t-shirt looking like a dress on him and handed the coat back to Castiel, glancing at Dean, who was clutching his stomach and wheezing with laughter, in slight concern. He then tugged the tie off and handed that to Castiel as well. "Damn, Sam's never gonna let me choose our fantasies from now on."

"Damn right I'm not!" Sam yelled, voice slightly muffled by the fact he appeared to be trying to smother himself with a pillow. Castiel took his coat and tie and then looked at them in partial horror before disappearing from the room.

"Dude, I am never gonna let you live this down!"

"I hate you sometimes, Harry. You know that?" Sam grumbled and Harry just smirked and bit down on his lip to prevent himself from joining Dean in laughing.

"I am an Angel of the Lord, Castiel. I have come to you to ask a favour." Castiel said, looking at the man he had just appeared in front of, still holding his coat in front of him.

"An angel?" The elderly man asked reverantly, then looked at the coat thrust at him in confusion. "What does an angel need of me?"

"I need you to cleanse this coat." Castiel asked him bluntly. "You are the Pope and I cannot take this coat into Heaven to ask my father, so you are the next best thing. Please cleanse it, exorcise it and then bless it."

Like I said, all credit for this idea goes to Thalies-Revenge whose mind is possibly even weirder than mine. Which is quite a feat... *shakes head* Still, it was amusing to write.


	6. Chapter 6a

Chapter Six A

**Gunnison, UT. 29****th**** September, 2008**

"Harry." Harry jerked awake with a start when he heard his name being called and sat up in his bed, glaring at the annoying angel that was standing at the bottom of his bed.

"Jesus, Ardy! What's wrong?" Harry asked, still clutching at his heart as he tried to stop it from leaving his chest.

"I have a... task for you." Ardifiel said, looking a little shifty and mischievous and immediately putting Harry on edge. He was far too tired for this.

"What kind of task?" Harry asked him warily, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes and actually focus on the bloody angel.

"Annoy Castiel." Ardifiel told him and Harry stared at him for a few seconds before he shook his head and realised that he had in fact heard correctly.

"Pardon? You are kidding me, right? This is a joke, isn't it?" Harry said, staring at Ardifiel incredulously.

"Well, you made the bet not long ago, so now I am taking you up on the offer. Besides it is my turn to try and ruffle his feathers." Ardifiel told him with a grin, getting a roll of the eyes and a smile from Harry, who was feeling just a touch more awake now.

"So, what am I betting?" Harry asked, intrigued by the decidedly unangelic behaviour of Ardifiel, who, he admitted to himself, probably wasn't the best of spokes angels anyways.

"You seem to think that someone will be able to annoy or fluster Castiel. I do not think it is possible. You are going to stick with Dean over the next couple of days. Should Castiel at any point appear to be either, then you win the bet." Ardifiel explained to him with a smirk.

"What do I get if I win, what do you get if you win?" Harry asked him suspiciously. A suspicion that grew as Ardifiel's smirk grew.

"Ah. I think you will agree to it. Should you win, it will help you in another of your tasks." Ardifiel reassured him, but Harry continued to stare at him with narrow and suspicious eyes.

"Great. Really, brilliant. Tell me." Harry deadpanned.

"If I win, I get George. If you win, you get one of my swords."

"You want me to give up _George_? Are you insane?" Harry practically shrieked, much to Ardifiel's obvious amusement.

"If you win, you will be getting a sword of Heaven." Ardifiel pointed out and Harry couldn't help the scoff that escaped him.

"You only offered that because you know you're going to – wait. What do you mean it was your turn? Who _else_ is in on this?" Harry asked him, beginning to feel familiar with the feeling of incredulity when Ardifiel was around.

"Some of the other Summer Angel's. Baliel, Sheratiel, Verkiel and Yebemiah." Ardifiel explained to him after a quick thought and Harry gaped at him and then shook his head.

"I'm beginning to feel sorry for Cas. Fine. So I guess I should head next door then? Go annoy Dean early or something." Harry muttered, standing up and grabbing some clothes, which were, once again, quite tight as he hadn't got around to doing any laundry. He was beginning to wonder if Sam and Dean even knew what a laundrette was.

"No. Dean is no longer next door. I shall take you to him." Ardifiel said, and stepped forwards, whilst Harry was shoving his feet into his boots, Harry held up a hand to stop Ardifiel before he could come any closer.

"What about Sam? He's my responsibility, right? So, who will be watching over him whilst I'm off gallivanting about trying to win your sword?" Harry asked him and Ardifiel dropped his hand to his side and tilted his head as he looked at Harry.

"I shall stay with him and keep him company then. If you do not call out for me, then I will stick by him and keep him safe and out of trouble. I will see you when you get back to hand over that lovely sword of yours." Ardifiel told him and Harry looked at him shrewdly, then nodded his head before he grabbed his wallet off the bedside table and shoved it in his back pocket, and allowing Ardifiel to touch his forehead.

((page break))

**Lawrence, KA. 30****th**** April, 1973**

Harry grumbled as he looked around him and saw Dean looking equally as confused and flustered just leaving a diner behind another, younger man. Still muttering under his breath and rolling his eyes, Harry decided to just do what Ardy clearly wanted him to do and walked over to Dean.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked as soon as he caught sight of Harry and looking just about as happy to see him as Harry felt.

"Aw Honey, aren't you pleased to see me?" Harry asked with a sardonic smirk and Dean narrowed his eyes at him, making Harry sigh and shift where he stood. "Fine. Honestly? Because my angel wants to try and ruffle your angel's feathers and also prove to me that is just can't be done. Apparently all the cool angels have tried." Harry drawled, ignoring Dean's stunned and somewhat confused expression.

"So do you know why we're here then?" Dean asked him finally, apparently having decided that he really didn't want to know what angels got up to in their spare time. Harry didn't particularly blame him. He didn't exactly want to know what they did either, he just happened to be unlucky enough to have an angel that liked to share.

"Nope. Just was told to stick with you and he'd come collect me once you had done whatever it is you're here to do. Which I'm guessing you have no clue what that is." Harry added when he saw Dean's frustrated face as he looked in the direction that the younger man had disappeared in.

"You guessed right. All I know is that I just met my dad." Dean told him with a humourless grin as he once more glanced down the street after the younger man for some reason completely escaping Harry, who glanced past Dean to the diner to see if he could see through the window and spot an older man that looked like Dean or Sam, or a little of both.

"Not to be insensitive, but ain't you dad dead?" Harry asked him and Dean shot him half-hearted glare which then failed when he sighed and ran an agitated hand through his short hair.

"Yeah. He is. It's also 1973. He was younger than I am!" Dean exclaimed and Harry used all of his training not to gape at him unattractively. Not that he particularly cared if Dean thought him unattractive. He was quite happy with the brother he had thank you very much. Very happy.

"So, now what? We go check out... Wait, '73? How old is your dad, 'cause mine? He's about eight now. So, how young are we talking here?" Harry asked, beginning to doubt that maybe the man Dean had been so obsessed over had been John and that in fact he was looking for a child. Maybe with the other man.

"He's about nineteen now, I think. Your parents must have been really young when they had you then." Dean commented casually and Harry shrugged but assumed that they were both grasping onto something that might take their minds off of the fact that they were currently in 1973!

"Er... I guess. They were twenty when they had me. Childhood sweethearts and all that. Which doesn't mean much considering they were only two years out of childhood anyway." Harry told him well aware he was rambling but seemingly unable to stop.

"Right. So what do we do? I mean really? Didn't your angel give you anything else to go on?" Dean asked him, clearly realising the same thing as Harry, that they were stalling having to accept where they were and possibly what they were there to do.

"Other than a smug look and a promise to collect his winnings when I returned? No. Where are we by the way?" Harry asked, looking around him but not really expecting to see anything he recognised.

"Lawrence, Kansas." Dean told him, looking caught between looking amused and shocked that an angel apparently gambled.

"Like Toto? Huh, we're like, the anti-Dorothy's." Harry said with an amused grin, getting a confused look from Dean.

"Alright, I'm gonna bite. Anti-Dorothy?" Dean asked him, looking as though he knew he was going to regret asking.

"Yeah. I think we're _in_ Kansas, Toto." Harry told him with a grin and Dean stared at him for a second, then groaned and shook his head. Harry noticed that he had a tiny grin on his face though.

"How does Sammy put up with you?"

"Honestly? I don't really know. Your brother has the patience of a saint." Harry told him with a fond smile and Dean begrudgingly nodded his agreement. "Right. Have you tried yelling for Cas? Seeing as he dragged you, and by association, me here, he should know why. Right?"

"Hopefully. Castiel!" Dean yelled and after a tense couple of seconds, the angel in question appeared before them.

"Dean... and Harry." Castiel added, not looking in the least shocked or ruffled, which made Harry groan and Dean to chuckle to himself.

"Castiel, why the hell are we here? What is this?" Dean demanded, finally getting around to addressing the situation they had found themselves in. Harry decided to just stand back and let Dean deal with the annoyingly stone-faced angel.

"What does it look like?" Castiel asked and Harry coughed to cover the laugh that wanted to escape.

"Is it real?" Dean asked and Harry frowned in confusion, how could it not be real? What kind of freaky things did Castiel do with Dean? Harry then shook his head to get rid of the perverse things that mental question brought up in his slightly depraved mind.

"Very." Castiel told him, still sounding calm and completely unruffled, much to Harry's increasing agitation and annoyance.

"Okay, so what? Angels got their hands on some Deloreans? How did I get here? I know how Harry got here, so I'm assuming you had something to do with me getting here, but how?" Dean asked, and Harry admitted to himself silently that he would like to know the answer to that. It must have been a bloody good time turner to get them this far. Which also meant that Harry was safe to use magic.

"Yes!" Harry crowed suddenly, making Dean jump and Castiel to calmly turn to look at him questioningly. Harry blushed and shook his head in answer to the curious looks, which Dean and Castiel surprisingly accepted.

"Time is fluid, Dean. It's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion."

"And Ardy just did this on a whim? Yeah, sounds hard." Harry muttered, and Castiel once again turned his attention to Harry.

"Ardfiel is higher up than me. He finds things that we can do easier than I. You were very lucky to have an angel so high up choose to watch over you." Castiel told him and Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I get the insane one. Brilliant." Harry muttered and Dean rolled his eyes and then cleared his throat to get Castiel's attention once more.

"Bend it back and send us back! Either that or tell me what the hell we're doing here!" Dean demanded angrily and Harry couldn't help but wonder what it would take to make Sam anything more than slightly irritated.

"I told you, you have to stop it." Castiel told Dean and Harry jerked out of his daydream to look at Dean in confusion.

"So he did tell you what he wanted you to do? Why didn't you say that?"

"He didn't! He said stop it! That's it! Stop it! Stop what? What, is there something nasty after my Dad?" Dean asked him urgently and Harry rolled his eyes. With the luck of the bloody Winchester's, nothing would surprise him. A car sounded its horn behind them, making him and Dean jump and turn to look. When they turned back to face Castiel, the angel had taken their inattention to leave.

"Bloody angel." Harry muttered, whilst Dean made a frustrated sound.

"Oh, come on! What, are you allergic to straight answers, you son of a bitch?" Dean yelled and Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, Cas is an annoying little shit, isn't he. He will, on occasion, actually make me thankful for Ardy."

"You! Ask your angel what we're doing here! Surely he knows! Ardi—" Harry lunged at Dean and shoved his hand over his mouth to stop him from calling Ardifiel, which made Dean look at him in confusion, though Harry could also sense some annoyance as well.

"Don't! I can't call Ardy. He's watching over Sam and keeping him company whilst we're stuck here. So, don't. Okay?" Harry asked, still keeping his hand over Dean's mouth. Dean looked at him sharply and then nodded. Harry smiled widely at him and removed his hand from Dean's mouth.

"Why would he do that?"

"I asked him to. Fuck knows what kind of shit Sam would get into without either of us to get him out of it." Harry grumbled and Dean chuckled dryly and shook his head.

"Tell me about it. Look... thanks. For watching over him when I couldn't. Thanks." Dean said, sounding as though it actually pained him to say it.

"Ah, no problem. Now, let's pretend that didn't happen and that things are all right in the world once again because we dislike one another. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Come on." Dean told him and walked off down the street. Harry grumbled wordlessly under his breath but followed after him.

((page break))

"Why are we stalking your dad? Isn't it a little creepy. I mean... he doesn't exactly look like a hunter, does he?" Harry asked Dean in a whisper as they walked into the car dealership, where John was looking at a pug ugly VW van.

"Neither do you." Dean muttered back, ignoring the questions and not taking his eyes off of John and walking over to where a very familiar black Impala was parked.

"I'm _not_ a hunter. But I do somewhat look like what I am." Harry pointed out, as he glanced down as his clothes, that looked even more out of place in the seventies. So much so, that Dean had actually shoved his own coat over him.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Harry commented idly, sniggering at Dean's face when they heard John ask the price for the van.

"To most, it is." Dean pointed out and then shifted and leant against the car next to Harry. "That's not the one you want."

John spun around and stared at Dean for a second before a suspicious look crossed over his face and he glared at Dean.

"You following me?" John asked and Harry choked back a laugh, which made John look at him curiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Deany boys er... friend. Sort of. Nice to meet you."

"You're English?" John asked him and Harry grinned and nodded his head.

"He's quick. Yeah I am. Came over here for er... business." Harry said, still smiling and John relaxed a little and smiled back at him, much to Dean's evident frustration, clearly annoyed that John was getting on better with Harry than him.

"What sort of business do you do?" John asked him and Harry smiled slyly and went to answer when Dean stood up and stepped forwards.

"Look, I never got to thank you for that cup of coffee this morning – I was a little out of it." Dean said quickly before Harry could tell him and possibly get them both arrested. He was pretty sure homosexuality was still illegal here, and he damn well knew prostitution was.

"More than a little." John said with a smirk that made Harry's eyes widen and look at Dean from the corner of his eye, wearing the same smirk.

"That's fucking creepy." Harry muttered, getting a confused look from John.

"Let me repay the favour." Dean suggested and then patted the hood of the Impala, Harry looked at him and then rolled his eyes. "This is the one you want."

"No, it's the one you want." Harry muttered and then yelped when Dean kicked him to shut him up. "Fucker." Harry then blushed when he saw the scandalised look John was sending him.

"O-oh yeah? You- you know something about cars?" John asked Dean, choosing to not comment on Harry's foul mouth by the look of it. Harry was highly amused by the fact that it looked like the father of Sam and Dean Winchester was intimidated by someone shorter than him.

"Yeah... yeah, my dad taught me everything I know..." Dean said in a slightly nostalgic voice and Harry rolled his eyes. "And this – this is a great car."

Dean moved them and opened the hood of the car and leant in, John watched him for a second and then joined him at the side of the car, whilst Harry continued to just lean against the car and watch them, rolling his eyes.

"327 four barrel, 275 horses. A little TLC and this thing is cherry." Dean told him and Harry had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"You know man, you're right." John agreed, apparently knowing what Dean was talking about and inadvertently proving to Harry that Dean wasn't talking out of his arse. Unless he was and John just didn't want to look like an idiot.

"Then what are you buying that thing for?" Dean asked as he nodded his head over towards the VW van that made Harry snigger every time he saw it.

"I kinda promised someone I would." John admitted sheepishly and Dean looked at him, looking completely scandalised.

"Over a '67 Chevy? I mean, come on, this is the car of a lifetime. Trust me, this things still gonna be badass when it's forty." Dean told him and John looked at the car and appeared to consider it a moment before looking back at Dean and holding out his hand.

"John Winchester, thanks." Dean took his hand and shook it.

"Dean Van Halen – and thank you." Dean said, whilst Harry began to laugh hysterically, tripping slightly and then leaning heavily against what was soon to be John's new car.

"You okay...?" John paused when he realised he didn't actually know Harry's name and Harry stopped laughing long enough to wipe a tear away and shake John's hand.

"Harry Roth." Harry said with a wide grin, which actually widened when Dean shot him a glare over John's shoulder.

"I was in pretty rough shape this morning, huh?" Dean asked when John turned back to look at him and John laughed with him, whilst Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes at the male bonding.

"No kidding."

"I've been hung over before but, hey, I was, I was getting chills in that diner. You didn't feel any of those cold spots did you?" Dean asked and Harry looked at him incredulously, though Dean ignored him and seemingly John didn't find the question that odd.

"Nope."

"I swore I smelt something weird too, you know? Like... like rotten eggs. You didn't happen to smell any sulphur by chance?" Dean asked and Harry just gaped at him and then noticed that John was looking at Dean a bit warily as well, as though he was beginning to think Dean was actually insane and might lunge for him at any minute.

"No."

"Dean, that was probably you, you can be a little noxious sometimes if you know what I mean." Harry interrupted quickly before Dean could say anything else to further weird John out and John laughed slightly, still a little uncomfortable, whilst Dean shot Harry a venomous glare.

"Shut up, Harry. So have there been any –"

"Right! We should be off then. Come on, Dean. Watch out for yourself, John. It's been a pleasure meeting you. Maybe we can all go out sometime if we ever meet up again." Harry said cheerfully, stepping next to Dean and stomping on his foot to shut him up.

"Yeah, sure." John agreed half-heartedly and Harry shot him a sunny smile that he normally used on his more prickly clients and then dragged Dean away from him, hearing John being approached by the salesman.

"What the hell? Why are you dragging me away?" Dean complained once they were out of hearing of John.

"I'm stopping you from alienating and completely freaking out your _nineteen_ year old father. Are you insane? Sulphur? Dean!"

"Me? I'm insane! You were going to tell him you're a damned prostitute!" Dean hissed back at him and Harry shot him a glare.

"I was not! I'm not that stupid! I have been one for quite a while now, so I know what I normally say to people when they ask. Why the hell would I admit to something that is illegal?"

"Yeah? Well, don't admit to being gay either, because I'm pretty sure that's illegal here as well." Dean pointed out and Harry huffed and shot him an insulted look.

"It still _is_ illegal in Kansas, even in our time, moron. Besides, I'm not gay." Harry added, snippily. Dean scoffed and looked at him in disbelief.

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not! I don't care what gender someone is as long as they are willing to pay to shag me." Harry told him and Dean gaped at him and then shook his head.

"And your name! Harry Roth?" Dean asked him with an angry glare.

"What? You can be a Van Halen, but I can't be the lead singer of your band? That strikes me as a little mean. I'm going to tell Sam." Harry said and Dean upped his glare from furious to damn right venomous.

"Please do, then at least I'll know we're back in our own damn time!"

"Jeeze, who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"

"This morning I woke up in 1973, excuse me if I'm a bit angry!"

"A bit? You're just plain mean. You always are. Christ, go see a damn psychiatrist already before you drive me to ridding you of your memories by killing you." Harry muttered and then jumped back when Dean lunged for him.

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You're right, I really probably don't. I have my own fair share of bad memories, but none as bad as yours I'm sure. Still, stop fucking shoving them onto us! It sucks! I told you to talk to Cas, he'd help you! Does he even know about these dreams?" Harry asked him, making sure to keep out of reach of the swing of Dean's fists should it come to that.

"He knows."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"He knows I am having nightmares, if he doesn't fucking know what I'm having them about, then he's more fucking stupid than I thought he was!" Dean exclaimed, making Harry look at him in shock. In the short time he'd known Dean, he hadn't heard him curse quite so violently.

"Right. I'd ask if you wanna talk about it but I know that you don't want to talk to me about it and if I'm being honest, I don't really want to know. So I won't. Now, what are we going to do next? Ooh, can we go meet your mum? Sam mentioned her once and I wanna see what she looks like!" Harry said, bouncing on the souls of his feet slightly, Dean looked at him and then shook his head.

"Sure, let's go see my mom."

((page break))

**Gunnison, UT. 30th**** September, 2008**

Sam groaned as he woke up and sat up in his bed, he woke up fairly quickly when he noticed that Dean's bed was empty.

"Hello Sam." Sam jumped and spun to face the voice, seeing Ardifiel standing by the table with Harry's bag on it in front of him.

"Ardifiel. What are you doing here? And why is Harry's bag in front of you?" Sam asked, looking at the angel in confusion. "And do you know where Dean is?"

"The reason I am here answers your last question. I have Harry's bag because I was curious as to what was in it." Ardifiel told him, moving back to the bag and beginning to look through the contents. Sam stared at the angel in shock for a few minutes and then got out of the bed and walked over to stand next to Ardifiel.

"Right, so why are you here?"

"I am here because Harry asked me to be here. He and Dean have been sent on a mission together so I am here to make sure you stay safe. Castiel will be with them." Ardifiel added, pulling out a long leather jacket and admiring it, then shrugging off his own coat and pulling the coat on. "Hmm, real dragon skin. I wonder when Harry got this one."

"Why are you trying on Harry's clothes and can you tell me what their mission is? Can I help them?" Sam asked, feeling a little out of his depth with the angel. He was nothing like Castiel, who generally acted like Sam wasn't there.

"I'm not just trying his clothes on, I'm going to take this one I think. It resizes to fit the wearer, very convenient considering my charge is somewhat lacking in height."

"He's an inch or two shorter than Castiel." Sam pointed out and Ardifiel shot him an amused look.

"Yes, and little Cas is also short. As for what they are doing and if you can help. I have no idea what they are doing, Castiel was the one who gave the mission, so I don't know if you can help. I'd doubt it though."

"Yeah, I know, because for some reason you angels don't like me." Sam muttered and sat down in the chair, not seeing the amused look Ardifiel shot him before he continued to look through Harry's belongings.

"It's the demon blood, don't take it personally. Besides, I like you and really that's all that matters. I am one of the best angels after all." Ardifiel said absently leaning to the side to pat Sam on the head.

"Right. Isn't vanity looked down upon by the church?"

"Sure it is. But the church didn't make us, God did. I don't really care what the church thinks. They also look down on homosexuality, but not incest so really, they're not the most reliable of sources when it comes to what is right and wrong. Humans are flawed after all, and humans wrote the Bible." Ardifiel explained, and then pulled out a pair of handcuffs, that made Sam blush furiously.

"You are a strange angel."

"Perhaps. But I am high up enough that it is over-looked."

"Higher than Castiel?"

"Of course."

"So why did you get lumbered with being in charge of a human?" Sam asked him curiously, taking advantage of talking with a shockingly chatty angel.

"I chose to do it."

"Why?" Sam asked, he loved Harry to bits, but he really didn't know why an angel would choose to watch over him all the time.

"Harry amuses me. He always gets into the strangest of situations and meets very odd people. Yourself included in that. You are shockingly flexible." Ardifiel commented lightly and Sam gaped at him in horror.

"You watch us?" Sam asked him in an embarrassingly high voice.

"Of course. There isn't much else to do. Some of my brothers also join me in watching sometimes. You are very amusing."

"Oh God."

"He doesn't watch." Ardifiel told him before he pulled away from the bag with a frown and looked around. "Where does he keep his weapons?"

"Why?"

"I wish to look at them." Ardifiel told him, looking at him steadily and making Sam squirm.

"They're by my bed. For some reason Harry prefers to keep them with me."

"He trusts you to watch over them." Ardifiel told him as he walked over to Sam's bed and picked up the bag by it.

"Other bag." Sam told him absently, folding Harry's clothes back up and putting them back in his bag. Ardifiel soon joined him once more, this time with Harry's weapons and placed them on the table.

"How did he get a khopesh?" Ardifiel murmured to himself quietly and Sam turned to look at him and saw him holding sword with half the blade curved at the end.

"That's nice. I haven't seen him use that one before."

"Hmm. Ah ha." Ardifiel said, having handed the khopesh over to Sam to investigate and pulling out a sword that Sam was very familiar with.

"What are you doing with George?" Sam asked him suspiciously and Ardifiel shot him a mischievous look.

"I am looking at my future winnings."

"Harry won't give up that sword." Sam told him, quite sure on the matter.

"He already has." Ardifiel told him, before he put the sword back in the bag and then the sword that Sam handed back to him, before he smiled widely at Sam and pressed two fingers to his head.

((page break))

**Lawrence, Kansas. 30****th**** April, 1973**

"Blow me, you're mother is hot." Harry muttered after they had finally given up on finding Mary and had, instead just resorted to following John until he met her They were now standing in the shadows, outside of a diner, watching John and Mary through the window.

"I'd really rather not. I have no idea where it's been." Dean told him dryly, not taking his eyes off of his parents.

"Seriously though, with those two together, there really was no chance that you and Sam were gonna be ugly. I mean, look at them. It's almost freakish." Harry muttered to Dean, watching as Mary said something to John and then stood up.

"Please stop drooling over my future parents. It's very disturbing. And I swear to God, if you even so much as casually hit on either one of them, then I will shoot you as soon as look at you."

"God listens to me more than he does you." Harry said sulkily, and leant back against the wall. Thus also missing the fact that Mary was sneaking up on them.

"Why are you following us?" Mary demanded and Harry jumped in the air and spun around, whilst Dean moved quickly, only to be kneed in the stomach by Mary and then getting thrown into a metal container. She went to punch him and he dodged it, stepping sideways and nearer to Harry, who was watching the two in amusement.

"Heh, you just got your ass handed to you by a girl half your size. Wait until I tell your brother." Harry muttered, chuckling. Dean shot him a quick glare before turning back to face Mary.

"Are you crazy?" Dean asked her, then cursed when Mary moved forwards to continue her attack, only to be stopped by Harry, who flicked her on the forehead. Mary just stopped and looked at him as though he was the crazy one of the three, whilst Dean shook his head and looked upwards.

"Calm down, alright? Jesus. You fecking hunters are all the bloody same." Harry muttered, having quickly realised what Mary was when he noticed the charm bracelet she was wearing, that had several protective charms on.

"You're a hunter?" Dean asked her incredulously, and Harry rolled his eyes, making Marry try to hide a grin.

((page break))

**New York, NY. 30th**** September, 2008**

"Where – Why are we on the Empire State Building?" Sam asked when he looked around him once Ardifiel had stepped back from him, the fact that he had taken Sam to a whole other state not really bothering him as much as it probably should.

"I've been down here many times, but I've never been to New York. I thought we could have a day here and get to know one another." Ardifiel told him casually, leaning over the wall to look down the whole building.

"Get to know one another? Why?" Sam asked him suspiciously, moving slowly over to stand next to the weird and possibly insane angel, the temptation to also look down to the ground far below them a little too strong.

"You are fornicating with my charge, I wish to know you better."

"Er... You gonna get to know everyone that has fornicated with Harry, because I'm thinking that is going to take a while." Sam told him dryly, sounding a little bitter about Harry's past, something that Ardifiel picked up on and shot him a speculative glance.

"You do know that he will never really be able to stop being what he is. Just as you and your brother will never stop being hunters. Besides, Harry has feelings for you as opposed to the other two thousand and seventy five people he has slept with." Ardifiel told him calmly, not noticing the scandalised look the woman next to him sent them.

"Two thou – Jesus, I didn't know it was that many." Sam muttered, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair.

"Ah, I did not wish to make you doubt Harry. He is healthy." Ardifiel mentioned casually, and Sam shot him a glare.

"Are you reading my mind? Can angels do that?" Sam asked him, looking at him suspiciously.

"I am not reading your mind, no. But I could if you would rather I did that."

"No! Stay out of my mind."

"Alright. Why are you pushing Harry away? He is beginning to get frustrated. And eventually he will turn back to his old profession to get his itch scratched. Would you rather do that, or would you rather some stranger does it?" Ardifiel asked him, looking out over the city below them and Sam sighed and shook his head.

"You know my answer to that, without even having to read my mind. I just... what would Dean say?" Sam asked him in a quiet voice, glancing at Ardifiel out of the corner of his eye.

"And what Dean says matters? Even if you love Harry? You would let Dean choose who you should be with? What if he is wrong?"

"I don't love Harry. Not yet anyway. But Dean... he's important to me. He's all I've got." Sam told him in a barely audible way.

"Would Dean not just want you to be happy?"

"I'd like to think so, but I don't honestly know. He doesn't like Harry. At all. You had better be hoping that you even have a charge at the end of this mission." Sam told him bitterly, looking back to the city.

"Dean will not kill Harry."

"So sure? They really don't like each other."

"I am sure. For one, Castiel will not allow it, and for another, should Castiel not be there for whatever reason, then it is you who will be without a brother. Harry will win in a fight between the two."

"How do you know?'

"He was trained to be an assassin. He does not have the same reservations that Dean does. Harry has no problems with killing a human, as you well know. Dean however, for all his complaining and postulating, will not feel comfortable killing a human, especially one he knows. Even if he dislikes them." Ardifiel told him and Sam realised that what Ardifiel was saying, was true.

"So Harry might kill Dean?"

"No. It won't ever come to that because neither myself or Castiel will allow it to. Plus, Harry will not want to upset or hurt you. They will just have to learn to get along with one another." Ardifiel told him plainly and Sam nodded, giving a small sigh of relief. "Now, shall we get off this large building and look at the rest of the city?"

"Sure. Lead the way." Sam told him with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

((page break))

**Lawrence, KA. 30****th**** April, 1973.**

"_This_ definitely constitutes as stalking." Harry muttered as they watched John pull up outside of the Campbell's house and Mary got out of the car after exchanging a kiss with John. "Don't you feel like a really fucked up voyeur watching your mother and father with one another?"

"Dude, shut up!" Dean hissed, glaring at a widely grinning Harry.

Once John had pulled away from the curb, Harry and Dean stepped out of the shadows and Mary walked over to them.

"Dean and Harry, right? I'm not sure you two should come in." Marry admitted and Harry nodded eagerly and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Sounds good to me. Lovely to meet you Miss Campbell." Harry told her cheerfully, not sure he wanted to step into a house full of seasoned hunters that were related, even if they didn't know it, to Dean.

"No. You can trust me, I mean, come on, we're all hunters right? I mean, we're – we're practically family." Dean said with a forced smile and Harry mentally groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Dean..."

"Yeah, thing is, my Dad, he's a little um..." Marry trailed off and Harry winced, having a feeling that he knew exactly what she meant, shooting a glance at the man by his side.

"Oh, I gotta meet him." Dean said before Harry could say anything at all.

"You've heard of him?" Mary asked him, a slight hint of surprise colouring her voice and Dean grimaced slightly as they followed her up to the door of the house.

"Clearly not enough." Dean muttered and Harry was pretty sure he was the only one who had heard it.

"You're going to get us killed." Harry hissed back, just as Mary opened the door and ushered them inside. Dean glanced at Harry over his shoulder and shot him a wry grin.

"Yeah, I'm thinking you may be right."

((page break))

"So, you're both hunters?" Samuel Campbell, Harry decided, was scarier than Voldemort. This was Sam's grandfather, and apparently his namesake, and Harry thought he was very... tense. In fact, not really all that much like their Sam at all.

"Yeah." Harry agreed warily, even though he wasn't in fact a hunter. Not really. Well, maybe since he had started hanging around with Sam he could be classed as one. Dean nodded from where he was standing beside Harry and watched Samuel just as warily as Harry was doing, whilst Mary and Deanna, her mother, just watched the three with amused exasperation.

"Well, tell me something, you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?" Samuel asked him and Harry snorted and shook his head, whilst Dean smirked and leant forwards slightly.

"Neither, you cut their heads off."

"Pssht, clearly neither of you have come across a European vampire. You need to chop their heads off _and_ carve out those suckers hearts out." Harry muttered with a grimace. "Totally ruined a favourite jacket of mine."

Mary snorted in amusement at Harry's disgusted murmur, but muffled it when she noticed her fathers unimpressed expression and Dean's stunned one.

"Wait, the vampires in Europe are different to the ones over here?" Dean asked him and Harry shrugged but nodded.

"Never met one over here, but if you don't need to destroy the heart then I would assume so. I'd say it was because the vampires back home are older, but then you have to do the same with the childer as well. Most of them are pretty harmless though. Well, not harmless, friendly maybe. They don't go out of their way to hurt humans and they don't need to kill to feed." Harry told him, picking at a loose thread on his jacket and frowning, wondering if they could find somewhere to fix it. Again.

"Huh."

"So, did we pass your test, which was just weird by the way?" Harry added, yelping when Dean kicked his ankle, and then smiling when Mary and her mother shot him concerned looks. "Sorry, er... one of my knives slipped and nicked my skin."

"Yeah, you passed it. Now get out of my house, I don't want you here." Samuel told them, standing up from the table.

"Dad!"

"I don't trust other hunters, don't want their help, don't want them around my family." Samuel told them and Harry nodded, quite understanding his hesitance around them. He didn't know them from Adam after all.

"That's cool. Very good attitude to have. We'll just be leaving them. _Dean._" Harry stressed, when Dean didn't look like he was leaving at all.

"Knock it off, Samuel." Mary's mother told him from where she had moved to set the table in the other room. Samuel moved over to her and hissed something at her that Harry didn't quite get. Harry glanced to the side at Dean, who shrugged his own confusion.

"Who passed your little pop quiz, and now I'm inviting them to dinner. Are you two hungry?"

"Oh we couldn't possibly –"

"Starving." Dean interrupted and she smiled at them both whilst Harry shot Dean an unimpressed glare.

"They're called manners Dean, you got any?" Harry hissed, making Dean glare back at him and Mary to try and hide another laugh. Mary's mother shot them both warm smiles.

"It's alright, Harry. I've made plenty. I'm Deanna, you've met Samuel, now wash up." Deanna told them and Dean looked over at Mary curiously as Deanna walked off.

"Mary and Deanna?" Dean asked her and she nodded, whilst Harry snorted in amusement. "Really?"

"You were named after the girl." Harry snickered, shoulders shaking as he laughed and completely ignored Dean's indignant noise he made. Mary just watched the two in confusion, having missed what Harry had said.

((page break))

**New York City, NY. 30th September****, 2008**

"Does Harry know that you've stolen his credit card?" Sam asked the angel as Ardifiel bought another random item that had I heart New York on it and sighed, trudging behind the strange angel.

"I'm sure he won't mind. Ooh, Macy's. I've heard of that. Shall we go?" Ardfiel asked, dragging Sam into the large department store without waiting for Sam's answer.

"Why are you even buying all this stuff. You're an angel, you don't exactly need it, do you?"

"Nope."

"You're doing it to annoy Harry, aren't you?" Sam asked him dryly, looking down incredulously when Ardifiel dumped a pile of clothes in his arms.

"Yep."

"Why?" Sam asked him, sighing and following the angel through the clothes racks, rolling his eyes when Ardifiel kept adding items to the growing pile in his arms.

"I don't know. Besides, he doesn't like to spend his own money on himself, so I am doing it for him." Ardifiel told him and Sam glanced down at the clothes in his arms, and then back at Ardifiel.

"So these are actually for Harry?"

"Yes."

"Then these jeans need to be shorter, you've grabbed a pair that is way too long."

"Oh no, those are for you." Ardifiel told him absently and Sam gaped at him, only just keeping himself from droppin the clothes. "Why are you buying me clothes?"

"I'm buying Dean clothes as well."

"You must be the only angel that enjoys shopping." Sam muttered and Ardifiel shot him an amused look.

"Don't be silly, you should be thankful that Yebemiah isn't with us. He's a demon at shopping. Hmm, maybe demon isn't the right word to use for an angel." Ardifiel mentioned casually.

"You think?" Sam asked him dryly, wondering if he could sit down somewhere and just wait until Ardifiel got bored. "Dean won't like those."

"See, you can read minds as well. You knew I was thinking of getting these for Dean. Now, why won't he like them?" Ardifiel asked, holding the leather trousers to himself and then putting them to the side and picking up a shorter leg length. Sam just looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Why don't we go chase squirrels in Central Park?" Sam asked him and Ardifiel shot him an amused look.

"I'm not a child, Samuel. Besides, I will be taking you there once we are done shopping. We still have Bloomingdales to go after this." Ardifiel told him and Sam groaned. "Now, why won't Dean wear these?"

"You want Dean to wear leather trousers? _Dean_?"

"Yes. Why? Does he not wear them?"

"No. Put them back. He won't wear them so you will just be wasting Harry's money." Sam told him and Ardifiel shot him a narrow look before placing them back on the rack.

"Okay, shall we go pay for these and then head on over to the next place? If we hurry, I can probably get you fed before you faint. Do you eat a lot? I would imagine you eat a lot. My vessel ate a lot and he is a little shorter than you."

"Don't you need to eat to feed your vessel, keep it alive?" Sam asked him curiously and Ardifiel looked at him over his shoulder as he led them over to the nearest cashier.

"Ah, no we don't need to eat to keep our vessels alive. But Angelo is no longer in here with me anyway."

"He's dead?" Sam asked him in a whisper.

"Yes. A few weeks ago someone tried to break one of the seals. My body was damaged to such an extent that I would not have been able to heal it completely without killing Angelo, or leaving him paralysed once I left him."

"So you killed him?" Sam asked him, shocked and a little horrified. Ardifiel stopped and turned to send him a pained look.

"No. Angelo made that decision for himself. He gave his body over to me fully. This body, technically, is now mine. Angelo has no need for it in Heaven." Ardifiel told him and Sam looked at him sadly.

"You sound like you knew him."

"I did. I _am_ him. He was created for me. For this purpose. When I entered his body, we could communicate to one another for short amounts of time. He knew that the chances of his survival were practically non-existent, but still accepted me."

"Are all angels like this with their vessels."

"No. There are some who... dislike having to be confined to a human form. Even though we are all made in His image, there are some of my brothers who view humans as being weak."

"And you don't?"

"No. Harry, for example, is not weak. Far from it in fact. If he was, he never would have lived past the age of three."

"Why, what happened when he was three?" Sam asked him curiously, and Ardifiel shook his head and carried on walking to the cashier.

"You will have to ask him that. Harry's life has never been easy. I do not think he has ever actually known peace."

"I know how that feels."

"No. You don't. Harry was never loved. Not really. But he has this amazing ability to love, even though it is hardly ever returned. Somehow he doesn't give up hope, either." Ardifiel told him, smiling softly as he spoke of his charge.

"I don't really know Harry at all, do I?"

"You know a part of him. He is just a lot more complicated than many realise." Ardifiel told him, then he placed the few clothes he had been carrying on the desk, motioning for Sam to place the rest on them.

"Thank you sirs, did you find everything that you needed?" The woman behind the desk asked them cheerily and Ardifiel shot her a sunny smile and nodded, handing over the credit card when asked.

"You know more of Harry than most other people. Do not feel upset." Ardifiel told Sam as the woman was ringing up the clothes and Sam looked at Ardifiel, but then nodded his head.

((page break))

**Lawrence, KA. 30****th**** April, 1973. **

Harry shifted in his seat next to Dean and looked at the other three around the table, glancing to the side of him at Dean, he could see that he felt about as comfortable as Harry did. Deanna leant over touched Dean's arm to get their attention.

"First time in Lawrence, you two?" She asked with a smile on his face.

"It is for me." Harry said with a small smile and a nod, whilst Dean smiled a bit brighter at Deanna.

"Well, it's been a while for me since I was last here. Things sure have changed... I think." Dean added and Harry ducked his head to hide his amused grin.

"You working a job?" Samuel asked them and Harry nodded, glancing over at Dean for him to explain whatever they might be doing, conceding, if only to himself, that Dean would be more likely to come up with a believable excuse.

"Yeah, maybe." Or maybe not. Harry mentally groaned when Samuel shot them both suspicious looks.

"What's that mean?" Samuel asked them and Harry actually sighed aloud, whilst Dean shot Samuel a wary look.

"It means I don't trust other hunters either, Samuel." Dean told him and Harry shot Deanna an apologetic look even as he kicked Dean under the table, making the man jump. Deanna smiled at him softly and then turned to Samuel to shoot him a warning glare.

"Hey, so why were you following me and John?" Mary asked him and Dean floundered for a second so Harry jumped in to speak up instead.

"Ah, we got wind of something happening this way and thought that that something was after your boyfriend, but um, we're not all that sure that is the case anymore." Harry admitted and Deanna smiled an amused smile at them.

"John Winchester mixing it up with spirits, can you imagine?" Deanna asked in amusement and Harry bit his inside cheek to stop the laughter bubbling up, glancing to the side he could see that Dean was stuck between confused and amused.

"I saw that." Mary said, glaring at her father.

"What?"

"That sour lemon look." Mary told him wryly.

"Now hold on, John's a really, really nice... naïve civilian." Samuel told her and Harry sent a silent prayer to God to help him not burst into hysterical laughter at the confusion he could practically feel radiating from Dean.

"So what? You'd rather me be with a guy like them?" Mary asked, pointing to Harry and Dean, who both shot her startled looks, and Harry finally gave up his battle to stop laughing, though this time it was nearing nervous hysteria.

"What? No, no!" Dean said, shaking his head furiously and Harry too was shaking his head.

"Mary, of course not, it's just I –"

"That's enough, both of you, we have company." Deanna told her husband and daughter sharply and both shut up quickly. Dean cleared his throat and then looked over at Samuel.

"So what about you Sam, you uh, working a job?"

"Might be." Samuel told him vaguely and Harry rolled his eyes and continued to play with the rest of his food.

"He's working a job on the Whitshire Farm." Deanna told them, Samuel shot Mary a look as Dean cleared his throat.

"Whitshire, why does that name sound familiar to me?" Dean asked musingly and Harry shrugged, the name didn't mean anything to him.

"Well, it's been all over the papers. Tom Whitshire got tangled up in a combine a few towns over." Samuel told him and Dean nodded whilst Harry just got increasingly more confused.

"That kind of thing happens."

"So why was he on it in the first place when his crops are all dead?" Samuel asked and Harry perked up a little at that.

"Demonic omens." Harry said and Samuel looked over at him as though having forgotten then he was there in the first place.

"That's what I gotta find out."

"What about the rest of the town? Well, did you find anything on the web?... of information that you have assembled." Dean finished when Harry kicked him again to remind him that they didn't have the internet yet.

"Electrical storms maybe, the weather service graphs should be here on Friday." Deanna explained to him and Dean nodded slowly.

"By mail?"

"No, we hired a jet liner to fly 'em to us overnight." Samuel told him sarcastically and Harry snorted in amusement and shook his head.

"Excuse Dean, he's a little dense at times." Harry said with a wide smile, ignoring the glare Dean shot him.

"You know, sounds to me like we might be hunting the same thing. You know if we go in there in numbers, we could take care of this thing real quick." Dean said, turning his attention back to Samuel.

"What part of we work alone do you not understand son?" Samuel asked him and Dean shrugged and went back to eating his food.

"We understand, sir. Me and Dean will leave you alone once we leave, won't we Dean?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean agreed, not really sounding like he was accepting of it.

"See that you do."

"Of course, should our paths cross, it won't be our fault. We did warn you after all that we might be hunting the same thing. Just thought I would warn you." Harry added with an innocent smile, which grew when Samuel shot him a vicious glare that made Harry realise where Dean got his glaring talents from.

((Page break))

**New York City, NY. 30th September****, 2008**

Sam licked at his mint ice cream that Ardifiel had insisted they buy, and was sitting on a bench somewhere in Central Park, Ardifiel sitting next to him eating his own strawberry ice cream, which apparently Harry swore by.

"So... you know quite a bit about Harry then?" Sam asked, turning slightly on the bench so that he could look at Ardifiel, hiding his grin behind his ice cream when he saw Ardifiel was frowning and trying to stop his own ice cream from melting all over him.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Yes, I'd imagine I know him a lot better than he thinks I do. But he is rather good at Occlumency, so I only really know about his past. Nothing about his dreams and hopes. I can only conclude what they might be from what I have seen of his life."

"What's Occlumency?"

"It is the ability to shield your mind from anyone who wishes to see inside of it. Harry had to learn it due to parts of his past. You worry about me being able to read your mind, but you do not seem to realise that humans can do so as well. Harry included in that." Ardifiel told him vaguely, more interested in plucking a frozen strawberry piece from his ice cream with the tips of his finger and thumb.

"What? Harry can read minds?"

"Mmhmm. Have you got a napkin?" Ardifiel asked him, and Sam shot him an exasperated stare but handed over one of the napkins he had grabbed. Ardifiel shot him a thankful look and wrapped it around his cone, them carried on eating the ice cream. Sam wasn't all that surprised it was melting faster than the angel could eat it, considering how slowly he was eating it. "We don't have food in Heaven. No need for it really. Ice cream is nice. We should buy it more often."

"Maybe. It wouldn't really be a treat if you could have it all the time though, would it?" Sam suggested, not even attempting to get any more answers out of the angel until he was ready. He had learnt the futility of that during this eventful day.

Sam glanced at the piles and piles of bags littered at their feet and wondered just how Harry would kill Ardifiel when he found out just how much the angel had spent of his money. Sam was pretty sure that the angel had spent a good half of whatever was in Harry's account.

"You do have a point. We should give Castiel some. Might loosen him up a little." Ardifiel commented lightly and Sam looked at him in amusement.

"Don't you like Castiel?"

"Oh no, he's my baby brother. I love him. And don't tell any of the other angels, but he's my favourite amongst his division. He's just a little tightly wound sometimes. I think Dean might be good for him." Aridfiel told him and Sam smiled at him, not having really realised what the relationship between the angels was until that moment.

"Baby brother?"

"Yes. He is to me, like you are to Dean. There are hundreds of angels, we are all brothers. Like Michael, Gabriel, Rafael and even Lucifer are my older brothers, I am Castiel's. I am just closer to some angels more than others. I would imagine it is the case with any large family. You find that you have more in common with certain siblings than you do with others."

"You make yourself and the other angels sound human."

"We're not. Nothing like humans really. Most angels don't have the ability to feel emotions like you do."

"But you can?"

"Not really. I just let myself enjoy every day. My father made me, so I cherish what he gave me and made me by living every day to its fullest. I love humans. You have so much going for you, good and bad, and not one of your is the same. You're beautiful, yet most of you cannot see it. Unfortunately not all my brothers and sisters agree with me."

"Sisters? I thought all angels were male."

"We don't really have a set gender. Not really. But some angels are more... masculine than others. They will have male vessels and the feminine ones will have female vessels. There are, admittedly, less females. But there are some. Gabriel has had both male and female vessels for some reason." Ardifiel told him, popping the last bit of the cone in his mouth and chewing it, wiping his sticky hands on the napkin Sam had given him then putting it in the bin beside their bench.

"Why _are_ you so willing to tell me all this?"

"I do not see any reason to not tell you. You will hardly use this knowledge against me and my kin. You wouldn't know how." Ardifiel told him with a grin and Sam smiled back at him.

"I think some of your brothers and sisters would disagree with you there."

"Perhaps, but you will not meet them if Harry has anything to say about it."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him in confusion and Ardifiel sighed.

"He made a deal with us. He would do as we told him and we would keep some of the less pleasant angels away from you. I think it will one day become inevitable that you might meet one or two of the angels who dislike humans, but when that happens, Harry will not be impressed."

"Why? Why would he do that for me?" Sam asked him in a whisper and Ardifel smiled at him brightly and leant back on the bench to look up at the sky.

"His reasons are his own. But it only made me more determined to be the one to watch over him. Why is grass green? I like the colour green, but I do not understand why it is that colour. Do you know?" Ardifiel asked him suddenly, and Sam glanced over at him and then shrugged.

"It has something to do with their cells and how it grows. I don't really know exactly." Sam admitted and Ardifiel sighed.

"What else shall we do? It will soon be getting dark so... what do you do in the dark?" Ardifiel asked and Sam snorted in shocked laughter and looked at the angel.

"I refuse to accept that you are that innocent. Especially given some of the things you have said to me today."

"I meant people who do not..."

"Have sex?" Sam suggested with a smile and Ardifiel nodded.

"Yes, that. What do people do when they are not doing that? When they are just friends?"

"We're friends?" Sam asked him, a little stunned that Ardifiel, or any angel, would consider him anything other than something evil. Though the more he got to know Ardifiel, the less it actually did shock him.

"Are we not? I thought friends did what we have done together today. If you do not wish to –"

"No! I don't mind. Really. It just shocked me that you would want to be friends with... well someone like me."

"Someone like you? Ah, you mean one of Azazel's children? That was hardly your fault now, was it? So what would you like to do with me as my friend?" Ardifiel asked him and Sam shot him a grateful smile.

"When did you last come down here with us mere humans?" Sam asked him with a teasing grin.

"There is nothing mere about most humans I have learnt. And I was last here during the forties. I was to give those fighting, faith and hope without interfering. Why do you ask?"

"So you've never been to a cinema before?"

"No. I do not believe I have. Is that what you wish to do?" Ardifiel asked him and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I have seen something Dean didn't choose. And even longer since I have just sat back and relaxed. So lets go find something to watch." Sam told him, standing up and grabbing half of the bags.

"Should we take the bags back to the motel room, first?"

"Might be a good idea."

"Okay, deep breath then." Ardifiel told him, picking up the rest of the bags with one hand and pressing two fingers from his free hand to Sam's forehead.

((page break))

**Lawrence, KA. 1st May, 1973.**

"So why am I not allowed to come inside with you and pretend to be a priest as well?" Harry asked, looking at Dean who was wearing a newly conjured priests outfit and then down at his own ratty clothing. Apparently Dean figured he could play the rescued waif.

"Because I actually think that God would smite us both down, regardless of our tasks in life, if you were to pose as a priest."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"You charge for sex. Makes you pretty bad in the eyes of most." Dean pointed out to him and Harry had to concede to his point and sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll act sullen then and you can pretend you saved me. At the age of twenty-three." Harry added dryly and Dean shot him an amused smirk.

"We're going to tell them most of the truth if they ask. That I saved you from prostitution." Dean told him with a grin.

"Right. That's the truth? You actually _wouldn't_ know the truth if it came up and bit you on the arse, would you?" Harry asked him, looking at the building in front of them and ignoring the scandalised look Dean shot him.

"I can tell the truth! And it pretty much is it!"

"Except if anything, it was Sam that saved me from prostitution, and even then, he didn't. Not really. If anyone wished to pay me for sex, I'd still do it." Harry told him and Dean stared at him in shock.

"Does Sam know this?"

"I haven't expressly told him so, but he'd be stupid not the realise it. I _liked_ my job. Like you like hunting. It's a sucky job to most people, and there are even people in the profession like Sam, who hate what they do. But then you get people like us, who thrive in it."

"Er... are we still talking about prostitution for you, or hunting?" Dean asked, looking a little disturbed and confused.

"Hunting for you, prostitution for me. Like with every job, there are parts of it that I could do without, like when there was more than one guy there, and none of them paid. Or asked for my permission. It sucked, but it didn't make me quit."

"You were raped." Dean said in a slightly dull voice and Harry shrugged.

"There are some who would state that we are always asking for it, so it wouldn't count as rape. But yeah. I was. But you have to take the bad with the good. Surely you know this. Your job is hardly all sunshine and daisies." Harry pointed out and Dean laughed mirthlessly.

"Tell me about it. I've just spent forty years in Hell."

"Ten years to a month, huh? That's gotta suck. Still, we've both seen the bad of our chosen careers, but we've accepted them to get the good. So, shall we get on with this and speak to these people?"

"Sure thing. Got kinda tense there, didn't it?"

"Tell me about it, let's not do that again." Harry muttered with an exaggerated shudder. "Why am I dressed like this if I was a whore?"

"You _were_ a whore."

"Yes, but why am I dressed like this?"

"You wanna change? Change." Dean agreed, and Harry smirked and waved his hand over his body, relishing getting to use his magic once more without the fear that anyone who might be looking for him will find him. Dean gaped when he saw what Harry was now wearing, choosing to ignore the use of magic, seeing as Harry had been using it pretty much non stop since they had arrive there and Harry had discovered that Ardifiel had lifted his wallet.

"What the –"

"What? This is what we wear, well in seventies London at least!" Harry said with a smirk, he was now wearing leather bondage trousers, with chains connecting the legs all the way down, a pair of chunky Docs and a tight black t-shirt.

"Jesus. I'm gonna have to give you my jacket again, aren't I?" Dean groaned and Harry smirked.

"Think I should have pierced something? Nah, most clients dislike it. There are some that like it, but I mostly stuck with older business men, and they didn't." Harry muttered to himself and Dean shook his head, then grabbed Harry's elbow and dragged him from the car and to the house.

((page break))

Harry sullenly followed Dean out of the kitchen towards the front door when they heard someone knock on it. He frowned, wondering who it was and then smirked when the door opened and Samuel was standing in front of them, also dressed as a priest and looking stunned.

"Father, I see you beat me here." Samuel said once he had gathered himself together. Harry snickered behind Dean and then smiled when Beth looked at him.

"The Lord is funny that way. Beth Whitshire, this is my associate, our senior – senior priest, Father Chaney." Dean explained and Harry bit harshly down on his lip to stop laughing and ruining their cover. Harry followed Dean out of the house, smirking when Samuel noticed him and his eyes widened when he saw what he was wearing.

"Please accept our deepest condolences on behalf of the county diocese." Samuel told Beth, dragging his eyes away from Harry, who was still standing half a step behind Dean.

"Thank you." Beth said with a sad smile.

"Mrs Whitshire was just telling us all about Tom, and how normal and ordinary things were the day before his death." Dean told Samuel in a significant tone of voice, which Samuel picked up on. Then again, Beth probably picked up on it, Dean was just _that_ subtle.

"I see, so you didn't notice anything unusual Mam?" Samuel asked her and Harry rolled his eyes, wondering if lack of subtlety was genetic.

"You mean like my husbands guts fertilizing the back forty?" Beth asked him and Harry ducked further behind Dean to hide his amused expression.

"Excuse us." Dean said, sounding as amused as Harry felt. He then patted Samuel on the shoulder and walked away, leading Harry over to where they could see Mary talking to a young man, maybe a couple of years younger than Harry. Mary saw them coming, taking in their outfits and then turned back to Charlie, seemingly unfazed by the priest an hooker heading her way.

"Charlie, would you like to tell the father here what you just told me?" Mary asked the boy and he swallowed heavily and then turned to face Dean, eyes lingering on Harry slightly, before he blushed and looked back at Dean.

"Dad drank sometimes, sometimes he got rough with Mom." Charlie told him and Harry looked at him closely, wondering how old Charlie was when he decided to put himself between his mother and his father's fists. If he did that is.

"And that's when the stranger came?" Mary asked him and Charlie nodded, eyes once again falling to Harry, who smirked at him.

"I just thought he was some Bible thumper, like you all. He showed up about a week ago." Charlie told them, though Harry doubted he would have been included in the Bible thumper analogy in Charlie's mind. Even if he was the one, of the four of them, that probably spoke to God the most.

"Saying what?" Dean asked him.

"Did I want the beatings to stop? I just thought he was crazy, I didn't think – and the next thing I know, Dad's dead. Am I going to jail?" Charlie asked them, suddenly sounding a lot younger and more scared than a few minutes before.

"Don't be stupid. Did you kill you father? You won't be going to prison, Charlie." Harry told him before either Dean or Mary could say anything, and Charlie looked at him in relief.

"Really?"

"Really. Nothing pins it on you. It didn't even look like murder. So don't worry. Just... what did he want in return?"

"What?" Charlie asked him in confusion and Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"If it truly was this stranger, then surely he asked you for something in return. No one does anything for free." Harry said, slightly cynically.

"He didn't want anything."

"Come on Chuck, Harry's right, he wasn't just handing out freebies now, was he?" Dean asked him incredulously, and Cahrlie dragged his eyes off of Harry and looked at Dean.

"He did say something about comin' a callin' ten years from now. Maybe he'd want something then." Charlie admitted and Harry frowned, wondering what the hell Charlie would have in ten years time that this possible demon would want.

"Something like what?" And clearly Dean was having the same thoughts.

"I don't know okay? Look, I told you he was nuts." Charlie told them, running his hand over his face in distress.

Mary grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him away from Charlie, leaving Harry alone with the boy, smiling awkwardly.

"So, this guy that visited... did he do anything weird? Disgusting maybe?" Harry asked him curiously, racking his brain for everything Castiel and Sam had told him of demons.

"Disgusting how?" Charlie asked him quietly and Harry looked at him with a sense of realisation.

"He kissed you after you agreed to his deal, didn't he?" Harry asked him, glancing over his shoulder at Mary and Dean, who were furiously discussing something.

"Shh! No! Don't... you can't tell anyone!" Charlie whispered at him and Harry suddenly felt sorry for the kid. Couldn't be hard having strange new feelings that were completely frowned upon and even illegal.

"I won't get you in trouble, I promise. But Father Van Halen? He won't care if you tell him. He didn't care about me." Harry told him gently, and Charlie looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Dean found me selling my body on the streets and took me in. If he didn't look down on me for that, he won't look down on you for being kissed by another male that you didn't even initiate. That's not illegal you know." Harry said, and Charlie looked at him but then clammed up when Mary and Dean returned back to them.

"Charlie, do you remember what this stranger looked like?" Mary asked him and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, he was about five foot ten, white, normal looking really."

"Anything else?" Mary asked, and Charlie shot Harry a panicked look, so Harry just shook his head discreetly, though Dean noticed the motion.

"There was one thing." Charlie admitted, making them all look at him curiously.

"What?" Dean asked him and Charlie frowned and looked down at the ground.

"It's just, the light hit his eyes in a weird way and.. for a moment I coulda sworn –" Charlie trailed off and Dean stepped nearer so that he was even with Harry.

"What? That they were black? Or red maybe?" Dean asked him and Harry nudged Dean discreetly to get him to back off a little. Dean got the hint and leant back slightly, making Charlie give a sigh of relief and then wet his lips and look at Harry, who smiled at him in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"No, they were yellow, pale yellow." Charlie told them and Dean reared back as though slapped. Harry turned to look at him and Dean looked at him and then at Mary in fear. Harry frowned and then mentally made the connection and what was going to happen in ten years time. Almost exactly.

"Shit!"

((page break))

**New York City, NY. 30th September****, 2008 **

Sam followed Ardifiel out of the cinema screen, glaring at the humming angels back and anyone else that happened to look over at them curiously.

"Dean never finds out about this." Sam called over to Ardifiel, making him stop and look at Sam questioningly.

"Did you not enjoy the film?"

"You made me go see High School Musical."

"Yes. Did you sing a lot when you went to school? Harry didn't before he left. Shame, it would have made Hogwarts a little more exciting. Not that it really needed to be, being a school for magic after all."

"I don't believe anyone has went to a school in which people sing instead of holding actual conversations. If I find you have told Dean _or_ Harry about what we had to watch I'll find a way to torture angels."

"That is easy. Just trap our wings. That is pain beyond belief. And it was not that bad a film. So, your high school was not like that one?"

"Do you know how many high schools I went to? A lot. And none of them were anything like that. All of the high schools I went to, if anyone was like any of those kids, they would have been dragged behind the school gym and beaten to within an inch of their life." Sam told him dryly and Ardifiel nodded and led them out of the crowded cinema foyer.

"Ah, high school sounds tough."

"It was, I was never very popular. It was too hard to make friends when you didn't know when you would be moving schools again." Sam admitted with a shrug, following Ardifiel to where the angel was leading him to an alley.

"I would imagine that would have been hard. You and Harry actually have a lot more in common than I had first realised." Ardifiel admitted, stopping half way down the alley and turning, pressing two fingers to Sam's forehead and taking them back to the motel room Sam shared with Dean, who, Sam noticed, wasn't back yet either.

"Did Harry have no friends either then?" Sam asked once he had gathered his wits about him, moving to sit down on his bed.

"He had two close friends. But they... They were not really his friends. Well they thought of him as a friend and they were loyal to him. But Harry... Harry is only ever loyal to himself. And now you for some reason."

"You said Harry had the ability to feel love, even for those undeserving. Surely that would make him loyal." Sam pointed out and Ardifiel sighed and flopped down on Dean's bed.

"Perhaps. Do you think if I close my eyes, I would sleep? What is it like to sleep?" Ardifiel asked him, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Hermione." Sam said suddenly, ignoring Ardifiel's questions on sleeping.

"Ah, he has told you of her then?"

"He mentioned her when I mentioned Dean. Felt it was only fair that I know something of him, when he knew something about me." Sam explained and Ardifiel hmmed in interest. "Why would she abandon her friend like that if she was loyal to him like you said?"

"They were in a war. War changes people. Harry ran from them, left them to their own troubles once he had done what was expected of him. She still stuck by him until the final straw came when she found out what he did. She didn't understand how someone could sell themselves when they had a fortune waiting for them in their bank."

"A fortune?"

"Oh yes. Harry is quite rich. He just cannot access his money."

"Why not?"

"Because he turned his back on the wizards. In return they blocked him from his family accounts. Wizards are very petty creatures. And very vain. They feel as though they are superior to those without magic and they shunned Harry for wishing to ignore his wizarding side in favour of his non-magical side. But he never will." Ardifiel added and Sam frowned, wondering what he meant.

"Never will what?"

"Harry will never ignore his magic. It is a part of him. He appeases his need to use his magic by making potions. As you have probably learnt."

"Why doesn't he use it? His magic I mean." Sam asked him and Ardifiel shifted so that he could look at Sam and smiled.

"He is afraid that the wizards will find him. About a year and a half ago, they began to look for him again. Harry does not know why..."

"But you do."

"I do."

"Why are they looking for him?" Sam asked him, turning to lie on his side and look at Ardifiel.

"They do not feel that he has finished his duty to them. They have problems with Dark Lord popping up every so often. And Harry killed the most recent one. Except, over the past couple of years, there were whispers that Voldemort, the Dark Lord Harry killed, was not as dead as Harry claimed. They wish for Harry to come back and finish the job, and then receive his punishment for lying."

"Did he lie?"

"No. Voldemort is dead. It is someone else. Someone hiding behind Voldemort's greatness." Ardifiel told him in a matter-of-fact tone that made Sam look at him incredulously.

"And they want Harry back to kill this guy? Who they assume is Voldemort? Why do you not sound that bothered about it?"

"Because if they ever do find Harry, then he will have you to keep him safe. If they manage to capture him, then I will bring him back. The wizards have made their bed, and now they must lie in it."

"You will let them die?"

"If I do not let them die, then they will kill Harry and _everyone_ will die. Besides, they might not die. Not all of them at least. Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made, Samuel Winchester. There may come a time that you will have to make such a decision so do not judge until you yourself have been placed in such a position." Ardifiel told him sternly, making Sam look at him surprise, having never seen or heard Ardifiel sound so serious about something before unless Harry was being threatened.

"Right. So if Harry doesn't use his magic, he will be safe from them?"

"In theory, yes. But who knows? I do not know if they will one day find a way to track him. They are the least of out problems at the moment though. We need to focus on the fact that my brother may soon be released from his prison in Hell. That is definitely something we do not want to happen."

"No, I can definitely agree with you there."

"Good, then you won't do anything so ridiculously stupid that it might even make me dislike you then, will you?" Ardifiel told him and Sam looked at him with wide eyes and then slowly shook his head.

"Why... why would I do that?"

"Because sometimes we are given a difficult choice. Remember what I have told you today Sam. No matter what, the many always beat the few."

((page break))

**Lawrence, Kansas. 1****st**** May, 1973. **

Dean slammed a map down on the table in the dining room of the Campbell's house, and Harry stood, leaning against the wall and watching Samuel pace back and forth in front of him.

"What do you say we just slow down and talk this thing through." Samuel said, turning to face Dean, who was looking at a map. Dean straightened up and looked at Samuel with a glare.

"There's nothing to talk about." Dean told him and Harry sighed, pushing up from the wall and moving to stand nearer to Dean so that he could stop him should Dean try to do something stupid.

"Except you're saying it's a demon, and none of us has ever heard of a demon with yellow eyes." Samuel told him and Harry placed a hand on Dean's arm in the hopes to calm him down, not that it worked.

"Yeah, well, I have. This thing killed my family." Dean told him and Samuel shot him a sympathetic look that Harry thought almost bordered on pity.

"Just calm down son." Samuel said and Harry stepped closer to Dean and tightened his hold on Dean's arm.

"You don't get it do you? You are in danger, we are all in danger! In fact, you need to get yourself someplace safe." Dean told Samuel, and Harry rolled his eyes. If there was one thing he had learnt from his third year and that was you couldn't change the past. Castiel did not send them here so that they could change the past, only so that they could learn from it. Learn what, he didn't know. Now all he had to do was figure out some way to tell Dean this without getting killed.

"Not until we know what we're dealing with here." Samuel told him and Harry sighed and squeezed Dean's arm in silent warning. Deanna chose that moment to walk into with a bowl of fruit salad, which Harry thought rather bizarre, but didn't say anything for fear of being rude, and really he was already pushing it dressed like a Sex Pistols whore reject.

"Sam's right, Dean. It could be a demon, it could be a shapeshifter, it could be any number of things." Deanna told him as she placed the bowl on the table.

"I know what this thing is!" Dean exclaimed and Harry sighed.

"Dean's right, this thing is a demon. A powerful one." Harry told them firmly, but Samuel just shot him a dismissive glance and turned back to look at Dean.

"Exactly. And I'm gonna kill it. That's all the talking I need to do." Dean told them, making Samuel look at him incredulously and Harry to roll his eyes.

"You're gonna kill a demon? How?" Samuel asked him and Dean narrowed his eyes.

"There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins, he lives in Colorado, he has Colt's gun. The Colt." Dean told them and Harry groaned mentally. He was almost certain that this was not what Castiel meant for Dean to do.

"Yeah, I heard about the Colt. Used to tell it to Mary as a bedtime story." Samuel told him and Harry snorted.

"Charming." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Well, it's real." Dean said with a narrow glare at Samuel, ignoring Harry completely. Samuel looked at Deanna and she just looked back at him, clearly not knowing what to think.

"Alright, say that it is. You got some kind of crystal ball telling you where this demon's gonna be." Samuel asked Dean, and Dean stared back at him steadily.

"Maybe I do." Dean said and Harry narrowed his eyes at the idiot.

"Dean...." Harry said warningly, not all that surprised when Dean ignored him and reached over to his jacket to pull out John's journal from a pocket. He placed it on the table and flipped it open.

"What's this?" Samuel asked him and Harry glanced at the elusive journal curiously. It was the one thing Sam had not let him touch.

"It's a list." Dean told him, flipping through the pages, searching for something.

"Of what?"

"My Dad wrote down anyone he thought ever came in contact with the Yellow Eyed Demon, who, where and when." Dean told him and Harry looked over the list and wondered how Dean was going to explain the fact that most of the dates hadn't happened yet.

"Why?" Samuel asked him.

"'Cause the more he could learn about the son of a bitch, the more he could figure out why it killed my Mom." Dean explained, finally finding the page he was looking for and tapping at one of the dates. "Look, Whitshire farm. I told you that name sounded familiar."

"Whitshire farm? That was two days ago. How the hell is that on your Dad's list?" Samuel asked and Harry leant against the table and looked at Dean, waiting to see how he explained it.

"Uh... my Dad... he..." Dean floundered and Harry sighed.

"Uncle James was a seer. He could see certain things that happened in the future. Most of them were focused on the demon, so he wrote down when it was going to happen and where." Harry explained, smirking when Dean shot him a thankful look, though clearly as confused as Harry felt over deciding to call John, James.

"Yeah, what Harry said. Anyway, look at this, it says he's gonna hit here tomorrow night." Dean told them, pointing to the next date in the journal.

"Liddy Walsh?" Samuel asked and Dean looked at the name and nodded.

"Haleyville, that's close." Dean said, glancing over at Harry, who tilted his head in agreement to the silent question. Hoping that Dean was actually asking him what he thought he was and he hadn't just agreed to do something stupid for Dean.

"I mean, yeah, it's about three miles, but..." Samuel trailed off and looked over at Deanna leaning against the door to the kitchen, she shook her head slightly in disbelief at the whole story and Samuel looked back at Dean and Harry. Both of them could tell from the tension that neither one believed the story, not that Harry could blame them.

"I know you guys think we're crazy." Dean said in a tired voice.

"You seem like really nice kids, but yeah, you're crazy."

"Ain't the first time I've been called that. Won't be the last. We know it's the truth and we also know where this fecker is going to be. Come on then Dean, we need to get that gun so you can try and kill it." Harry said, deciding to step in before Dean planted one on his grandfather. Dean looked at him, stunned for a second, before he nodded and followed Harry out of the room after he had grabbed his stuff.

((page break))

They bumped into Mary on their way out and smiled at her, Harry stepping aside to let Dean have some sort of semblance to alone time with his mother.

"We're shoving off. I just wanted to say bye." Dean said a little lamely and Harry smiled in amusement.

"Really? So soon?" Mary asked them in surprise.

"Yeah – job to do. Hey, I wanted to – to – tell you, you know for what it's worth. Um... it doesn't matter what your Dad thinks, I like that John kid." Dean told her and Harry's smile grew and he shook his head. Mary smiled widely at Dean.

"You do?"

"Yeah, yeah. I think you two are meant to be." Dean told her sincerely and Harry felt a small pang in his heart for what this must be doing to Dean. "Hell, I'm depending on it." Dean muttered to himself and Harry chuckled with a shake of his head.

"What?"

"Nothing. Can I ask you a question?" Dean asked her and Mary nodded her head. "What's he like? John."

"Why do you ask?" Mary asked and Dean sighed and looked at her.

"Just curious."

"I don't know, he's sweet, kind. Even after the war, after everything, he still believes in happily ever after, you know? He's everything a hunter isn't. ... No offence." Mary added after a pause and Dean chuckled. Harry once again felt a pang in his heart, knowing from what little Sam had told him of John Winchester, that Mary's death broke him of his belief in happily ever after. Sam was more like his father than he knew and Harry truly wanted to make sure Sam never lost that ability.

"No, none taken." Dean reassured her with a smile, and Harry shook his own head when Mary looked at him behind Dean.

"Can I tell you something?" Mary asked and Dean nodded his head, tilting it in curiosity. "He's gonna ask me to marry him. Tomorrow I think!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, Dad's gonna explode, but I don't care. I'll run away if I have to. I just... I love John and..." Mary trailed off, making both Dean and Harry look at her curiously.

"And what?"

"I wanna get out." Mary whispered. "This job, this life, I hate it. I want a family, I wanna be safe."

Dean glanced behind him at Harry and he could see the pain in Dean's eyes, wishing they were close enough that he knew whether or not Dean would accept his sympathy.

"You know the worst thing I can think of? The very worst thing? Is for my children to be raised into this like I was. No, I won't let it happen." Mary said sadly and Harry could feel his eyes prick with tears that wanted to spill, knowing that her worst nightmare was going to come to pass.

"Yeah..." Dean said in a thick voice and Harry knew that Dean was fighting with his own tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mary asked in concern and Dean shook his head, moving back a step to stand nearer to Harry.

"Yeah, no I'm – I'm fine. Hey, uh, Mary, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Even if this sounds really weird. Will you promise me that you will remember?" Dean asked and Harry shot his a sharp look.

"Dean..."

"Okay." Mary agreed.

"On November second, 1983, don't get out of bed." Dean told her, making Mary look at him in confusion. "No matter what you hear, or what you see. Promise me you won't get out of bed."

"Okay." Mary agreed and Dean's breathing hitched as Harry smiled and said goodbye to Mary, leading them out of the house.

"Dean... you can't change the past." Harry told him softly as he lead them back to the car, Dean just stayed silent and refused to look at Harry.

**A/N – Er... right, first off, I'm pretty sure John Winchester was born in '54, which would make him nineteen, right? Correct me if I'm way off here (about his year of birth, not his age, my maths isn't all that bad) and I'll change it. **

**Also, I changed how long it appeared that Dean had been gone for deliberately so that Sam and Ardy could bond a little and by bond, I mean Ardy could irritate Sam a little and torture him by making him watch High School Musical *snicker* Now there's something you don't normally read in these crossovers. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next part of it will be up tomorrow or Wednesday, hopefully. So you won't have to wait for the second half. I'm not that mean. I cut it in half though because it was slowly reaching epic lengths. Lol. I figured you might all lynch me if I gave you a chapter that was nearing seventy pages in length. Plus, is there a length limit on this website? Right, well you know the drill, tell me what you thought! **

**Also, voting has started for the Always Hoping Awards, for which Asmodeus has been nominated for best crossover and best WIP, so um... go vote (not necessarily for me, 'cause seriously, there are some really good stories over there.) The website is http:// www. always-hoping .110mb. com (just remove the spaces. Cheers!)**


	7. Chapter 6b

Chapter Six B

**Gunnison, UT. 1****st**** October, 2008**

Sam blinked and rubbed his eyes and then looked over at Dean's bed to see if he had returned in the night. He hadn't, but it also looked like Ardifiel hadn't moved from the bed either and was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"Have you been there all night?" Sam asked him, covering his yawn with his hand and looking at Ardifiel curiously.

"Most of the night, yes. I left to check on Harry at some point, whilst you were asleep. And I also spoke with some of my brothers. Harry and Dean are safe by the way, should you wish to know." Ardifiel told him, moving to sit up in the bed and making Sam grin when he saw that the angel's blond hair was sticking up on end.

"Did you not manage to sleep then?" Sam asked him curiously, getting out of bed and dragging his bag over to him to grab some clean clothes.

"No. I did not think I would be able to. We do not need it. I just thought I would give it a try." Ardifiel told him with a shrug and then he patted his hair and Sam sighed, noticing it going back to being structured in its mess. Unlike his own hair. "Dean's pillow smells nice. Why do you think that is?"

"Er... The shampoo Dean uses?" Sam asked, feeling far too tired to be having conversations with the odd angel. He was beginning to feel sorry for Harry, for being stuck with him. "Has Harry agreed to give you George yet?"

"I have told you, he will be giving it to me when he gets back."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but I don't believe it. He loves that sword." Sam pointed out as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"He made a bet and so will have to pay up when he loses. And he will lose." Ardifiel added with a grin.

"What bet? Wait, you gamble?"

"Angels bet! There is nothing wrong with that." Ardifiel said defensively and Sam looked at him in shock and then scolded himself for once again allowing himself to be shocked by this angel.

"Isn't it a vice or something?"

"Perhaps, but it can get boring sometimes. Most angels bet. We make bets on things that you humans will do or get into. I lost the bet on who killed JR. I really didn't see that one coming." Ardifiel said and Sam gaped at him and then shook his head and pulled on his t-shirt.

"Has anyone told you that you are strange?"

"Harry has called me odd. Why, do you think I am strange?" Ardifiel asked him and Sam grinned at him.

"Yeah, I do. But it probably just means you'll get along better with Harry." Sam pointed out with a grin as he shoved his dirty clothes back into his bag and vaguely wondered if he should find a laundromat. He then turned and saw all the bags of clothes that Ardifiel had bought them yesterday and sighed. "Harry's going to kill us when he sees all of those bags."

"Why? He wasn't going to spend the money. He dislikes how he got it." Ardifiel commented likely and then did something completely unangelic. "Shit."

"Er..." Sam gaped at the angel, completely at a loss at what to say. Trust Harry to find the most unconventional angel in existence.

"So what do you wish to do today?" Ardifiel asked him brightly and Sam blinked at him and then shook his head to clear it.

"I don't... When will Harry and Dean be back?" Sam asked him.

"I am not sure. Perhaps tomorrow or the day after. Paris! We should go to Paris." Ardifiel stated happily and Sam sighed.

"Fine, but only if you hand over Harry's credit card to me. I won't let you spend all of his money without his agreement for it." Sam stated, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Ardifiel with a raised eyebrow. Ardifiel looked at him appraisingly and then smirked and fished Harry's credit card out of his pocket and handed it over to Sam.

"So we shall go to Paris then? Have you ever been? It's very nice. Or it was in the twenties." Ardifiel added and Sam sighed and walked over to stand in front of Ardifiel.

"Fine. Let's go to Paris. This popping about isn't going to harm me in any way is it?" Sam asked, leaning back from Ardifiel's fingers.

"No. Why would it?"

"Because human bodies weren't made to disappeared and reappear somewhere else in the blink of an eye, that's why." Sam pointed out and Ardifiel looked put out for a few seconds and then actually rolled his eyes.

"It will not harm you. Well... it might make a few things difficult for you for a few days, but other than that you will be fine. Harry is fine and he has been reappearing and disappearing for years." Ardifiel told him, then slapped Sam's hand down and pressed his fingers to Sam's forehead before Sam could protest.

((page break))

**I70, KA. 1****st**** May, 1973**

Harry turned in his seat in the liberated car and looked at Dean, they had been driving for most of the night and Dean still refused to look at him, and quite frankly, Harry was getting bored. And a bored Harry was a bad thing.

"Okay, Sparky, here's the deal." Harry said, and the only sign that Dean gave that he was listening was the raising of an eyebrow. "We have no idea how long we're gonna be here, right? So we need to at least talk or I'm going to go stir crazy and do something really stupid that we both will regret."

"Fine." Dean grunted and Harry breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thank God for that. You hear that? I thanked you! Be nice to us! Wait do you think this God is the same one from the future?" Harry asked and Dean was so stunned by the question that he actually looked away from the road to look at Harry incredulously.

"What, you think God gets swapped over every ten years or something?"

"No! I mean, do you think he is aware of the... understanding we have in the future?" Harry asked and Dean closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before he continued paying most of his attention to the road in front of him.

"Did you ask Sam stupid questions like this?"

"Er... I once asked him if a car used petrol when it wasn't moving. And why dogs had regional accents."

"Dogs have regional accents?" Dean asked him and Harry nodded his head.

"Apparently so."

"Huh." Dean then shook his head and frowned. "These random and mostly stupid questions you ask Sam, what does he say in answer?"

"Well... he told me that he thought I should lay off the Viagra." Harry admitted and Dean choked and swerved the car before straightening up and looking over at Harry in surprise.

"You take Viagra?"

"You try getting it up more than three times a day and for someone you're not attracted to! I'm not a teenager anymore. Viagra is a male escorts best friend." Harry told him and Dean just sighed once more and Harry just new he was asking for strength.

"Three times a day?"

"Well yeah, Saturdays were busy days. I have brunch, afternoon dates and evening dates. So yeah, on average, three times a day. Sometimes you got an insatiable client, but if they were male, then I really didn't have to do all that much, just lie back and think of England. Or how much I would be getting paid at the end of it." Harry said with a grin and Dean just rolled his eyes.

"So... you were seventeen when you started?"

"Something like that, yeah. Why?"

"Just wondered. Couldn't you have gone to school late and got some qualifications?"

"Sure I could have, but I needed money to survive and live somewhere. Then I just... never had the time. I took one course. I have a GCSE in business studies. But that's about it."

"Huh. Kinda sucks."

"If you paid me fifty pounds it did." Harry said with a wicked grin and Dean snorted and shook his head.

"You're disgusting, you do know that, right?"

"I've been told. So anyway, I've decided you are gonna help me win this bet and thus get a damned sword of heaven or whatever." Harry stated firmly and Dean's jaw dropped as he glanced at Harry briefly.

"That's what you'll win? Dude! What kind of angel did you get? You won the jackpot!" Dean exclaimed and Harry scoffed and waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't let him hear you say that, his head is already big enough. Anyway, you're gonna have to hit on Cas." Harry told him and Dean spluttered for a few minutes before he finally managed to speak properly.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but surely if you do it'll both stun and hopefully fluster him! There are four other angels riding on this as well! It won't just be me that you will be helping but the whole of Heaven! Plus, I'll let you play with the pretty sword! Deal?"

"No! No deal! Why can't you hit on him?"

"Because it'll be more surprising if you hit on him, than if I do! I already have! Hell, I offered him lessons! I hit on everything with a pulse! I'd hit on a sheep if I thought I would get anywhere!"

"Dude!"

"What? I was born near Wales." Harry said defensively and Dean just sighed and decided it was best not to ask. "So will you do it?"

"If he smites me, you can explain what happened to Sam." Dean told him and Harry grinned widely.

"So that's a yes?"

"And I get to use the sword whenever I want."

"Yes, yes. Will you do it?" Harry asked him, practically bouncing in his seat.

"When is the deadline?"

"We need to fluster him by the time we are returned back to our time." Harry told him, grinning widely.

"Which will be when?"

"No idea."

"So we have a deadline but we don't know when it ends? It's kinda stupid isn't it?" Dean commented with a scowl.

"Sure it is, but if you hit on him, then we will win and I'll get my sword!" Harry said with a bight smile and Dean sighed and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"This isn't gonna work." Dean pointed out and Harry wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at Dean.

"It won't if you continue to have that negative attitude." Harry told him snippily, turning to face forwards in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's going to kill us!"

"No he won't! He didn't kill me! He just looked a little bemused." Harry reassured him, but Dean still didn't look all that convinced.

"Fine, but remember what I said. You're telling Sam why Castiel smited me."

"Is smited even a word. Would it not be smote?"

"Isn't a smote an animal?"

"Nah, that's a stoat. Castiel won't smite you."

"Why would I smite Dean?" Harry yelped and jumped in his seat, practically landing in Dean's lap, whilst Dean jerked and looked in his mirror to see the angel in question sitting in the back of the car.

"Jesus, Cas! How long have you been there?" Harry asked, gripping at his heart and trying to calm it down.

"I have just arrived to hear you telling Dean I would not smite him. Why would I smite him?" Castiel asked, and Harry looked at Dean then back at Castiel, smiling weakly.

"No reason. So, you here to finally tell us what you want us to do? Because I'm a wizard Cas. I know the rules of time travelling." Harry pointed out dryly, but Castiel just looked at him steadily.

"Wizards make their own rules, angels do not have to follow them."

"Maybe not, but I was a wizard, so I _do_ have to follow them!" Harry pointed out, whilst Dean stayed quiet in the hopes that Harry either managed to get out of Castiel, what the angel actually wanted them to do, or he managed to fluster the angel so Dean didn't have to. Either one was fine by him.

"You did not follow most of the laws set by the wizards, why choose to follow this one?"

"Fine. Whatever. Why are you here? Besides to wind me up." Harry muttered sulkily and Dean smirked slightly, then frowned as he thought of something.

"Sam would have wanted in on this, why didn't you bring him back as well, with Harry or something?" Dean asked him and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You had to do this alone, Dean. Harry should not be here but Ardifiel took matters into his own hands once again." Castiel said and Dean looked at Castiel through the mirror, whilst Harry looked at him closely.

"You sound flustered, doesn't he sound flustered to you Dean?" Harry asked and Dean smirked.

"He does sound flustered to me, are you flustered Castiel?"

"I am not flustered. Ardifiel is my superior, if he thought that Harry was needed here, then I am to not question it." Castiel told them calmly and this time both Harry and Dean groaned.

"So... you don't care that Sam is tearing up the future looking for us right now?" Dean said with a frown, and Harry shrugged knowing that Ardifiel should be watching over Sam and preventing that.

"Sam is not looking for you. Ardifiel is with him and is keeping him distracted." Castiel told them calmly and Harry sighed loudly.

"What is Ardifiel doing to him? Will you go and make sure that he hasn't driven Sam insane yet? And tell Ardifiel that I know he has my credit card and he had better not have spent it all on crap."

"I no longer have to do what you tell me to do." Castiel pointed out lightly and Harry pouted and looked at Castiel.

"Cas!" Harry whined, but Castiel just looked back at him emotionlessly. "Please?"

"I will check in on Sam, but only because I wish to have a word with Ardifiel." Castiel told him and Harry smiled at him brightly.

"I knew you were my favourite angel for a reason! See Dean, you got the better angel!" Harry said and Dean snorted and shook his head.

"Back on track, if I do this. If I stop that demon from making a deal with my mom, then the family curse breaks right? Mom and Dad live happily ever after, and – and, Sam and I grow up playing little league and chasing tail?" Dean asked Castiel and Harry looked at Castiel with pained eyes, making Castiel look back at him with a small amount of sympathy in his eyes.

"You realise, if you do alter the future, your father, you, Sam, you'll never become hunters. And all those people you saved, they'll die." Castiel pointed out and Harry bit his lip.

"I realise." Dean said bluntly and Harry wrinkled his nose and locked eyes with Castiel.

"And Sam will never meet Harry. Harry will be stuck as a prostitute with no way out and nothing positive in his life." Castiel pointed out, making Harry flinch as if he had been physically hit.

"Yeah." Dean said, though he sounded less certain.

"And you don't care?" Castiel asked him and Dean sighed.

"Oh, I care. I care a lot, but these are my parents, I'm not gonna let them die again. I can't, no, not if I can stop it." Dean said and Harry sighed and turned to look out of the window at the night. Dean glanced over at Harry and then Castiel, noticing that the angel had gone.

"I would do the same." Harry said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"I would choose to save my parents over the world. I'm telling you that I understand your choice. And you never know, we might meet up in the future and actually get on."

"Your parents are alive now. You can go and save them as well, right? I'm assuming they died and that's why you do what you do."

"They died when I was one. And yeah, they're alive now."

"So, go save them. I can handle this on my own. Castiel even said I should, so go and save your parents and you won't have to be a prostitute!" Dean told him and Harry sighed, refusing to turn around and look at Dean.

"They're eight, Dean. My mum doesn't even know that she is a witch. What am I supposed to say to them? 'Don't follow in your father's footsteps, James'? 'Don't join MI5'? I'd get arrested. I'm not supposed to know all of that. It would be treason. I don't have any way of saving my parents, short of keeping them apart, and then I wouldn't be born."

"Your Dad..."

"Was in MI5, yeah. That's why he was killed. He was caught spying on a drug lord and the drug lord found where we were hiding and killed him and my mother. He didn't know about me, so I was safe. So... I'll help you instead."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not, but thanks all the same. It doesn't matter, Dean. I was taught that you couldn't change the past. No matter how much you want to, or how much to try. It won't work."

"So you don't think this will work?" Dean asked him and Harry sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. If I went by everything I know and have experienced, then no. It won't work. What is going to happen, is going to come to pass, no matter what we do to change it. But you heard Cas. He said that angels don't follow those same laws. So who knows?" Harry admitted and Dean looked at him and nibbled his bottom lip.

"But ultimately, you don't think this is going to work."

"No, I don't. But I will do anything to help you save them. I _like_ John and Mary. And – and I don't want Sam to have the life he was given. And as much as I dislike you... If we succeed in this, then you won't have been to Hell." Harry added and Dean jerked in his seat and looked at him.

"You think... you think I won't remember it anymore?" Dean asked him in a soft voice.

"I dunno. I mean, like I said, no one has done this before. Maybe this you will fade and cease to be. Or maybe you will remember it all, but everyone else around you won't." Harry told him, feeling a headache coming on from thinking up all the possibilities.

"I don't care which one happens, as long as my Mom and Dad are alive."

"Do you... do you think they will want this?" Harry asked him tentatively.

"My Dad wouldn't, but you heard my Mom! She didn't want this life for me and Sam! She would have been heartbroken if she could see how we had turned out."

"You're not that bad, Dean. Well... Sam isn't anyway. But don't think I'm judging you, I don't judge, I find that I have no place to judge anyone. I just wanted you to think about everything succeeding in this will cause to happen."

"I know. You sure there is nothing you can do to change your life and save your parents?"

"Positive. I'm a great believer in Fate, Dean. Everything happens for a reason. God must have had a reason to make me turn to prostitution and who am I to question it?" Harry said, ignoring the fact that he _had_ questioned it, asked Castiel why him, only to not get the answer he wished.

"Huh, how do you have faith? After all this crap has happened to you, how do you still have faith in him?" Dean asked him and Harry took a deep breath, realising that he really should start on completing his end of the deal he had made with God.

"He doesn't look at the individual, He looks at the bigger picture. We wouldn't be who we are without some sort of torment in our life. It's what makes us human, our ability to cope with it. I have faith in Him because I know He still listens to me. He helps me when He feels I need it." Harry told him and Dean scoffed.

"Helps you?"

"Yeah, have you asked Him for help? Ever? I have, and if the situation was bad enough, He has given it to me. I wouldn't have been able to complete the spell to get rid of the Witnesses without Him. He showed me where the ingredients were."

"He showed you were the ingredients were?" Dean asked him dubiously and Harry chuckled ruefully and traced a pattern on the window with his finger.

"Yeah, He opened the drawer in the kitchen and slammed the door of the room a box was in. Look, He loves us all, but sometimes He thinks we need hardship in our lives so that we can help those around us."

"So we suffer so that others can live cushy lives? Oh, that's a God I want to follow."

"Choose a different religion and it will still be the same. And the hardships in your life caused you to save people you don't even know. And do you honestly think you and Sam would be as close as you are if you weren't hunters? I still question why things went the way they did, but I accept that I will never truly know the real reason and God is trying to make it up to me. Have faith in Him Dean, and He'll do the same for you." Harry told him softly and Dean scoffed.

"Sorry, but that's crap."

"He dragged you out of Hell, didn't He?"

"Yeah, so that I could do a job for Him!"

"Nothing in this world is free. He does something for you, and you have to do something for Him in return. Accept that and you'll be a lot happier." Harry snapped, frustration building in him.

"Well it sucks and it's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Dean. Compared to other people, you've had a damn good life. Stop being selfish and accept what you have been given." Harry snapped, finally giving up on being calm, seeing as that didn't seem to be working anyway.

"A good life? I was sent to Hell!"

"Through your own choice! You made that choice yourself! No one forced you to do it!" Harry hissed at him, noticing that Dean's knuckles were white, he was clutching the steering wheel so hard.

"I had no choice! It was either that or let Sam die!"

"He was already dead! Why can't you let dead people rest in peace? Everything that Sam has done in his life and you honestly think he would have been anywhere but Heaven? And your Mum! Your Dad! You're now trying to prevent them from dying as well! Sometimes people die Dean and you just have to let it happen." Harry said, then yelped when Dean reached over and slammed the back of his head.

"Shut up! Just... Just shut up! You know nothing!"

"Sure, I know nothing. You keep telling yourself that. Whatever Dean. Let's just get this gun and see if you can change history. I even promise not to say I told you so when it doesn't work." Harry muttered, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Dean.

"It _will_ work. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch and my parents are going to survive." Dean muttered and Harry sighed and closed his eyes instead, hoping he would sleep so he didn't have to listen to Dean anymore.

((page break))

**Paris, France. 1****st**** October, 2008**

Sam mentally groaned as Ardifiel bounced in front of him and led him towards the Louvre, they had already been the Eiffel Tower, which Sam admitted silently was very interesting. But being around Ardifiel was like babysitting a hyperactive four year old. It was exhausting.

"Michael informed me that Michelangelo was a very good artist, but I figured that was because they pretty much shared a name. No one names their child Ardifiel. It's most upsetting. Anyway, I didn't really like the Sistine Chapel. It was impressive, but I didn't like it. So Baliel recommended Da Vinci. Do you like Da Vinci?" Ardifiel rambled and Sam struggled to keep up with what he was saying.

"Er... he's alright. I prefer Dali myself. If I had to choose. You do know that the Louvre is huge, right? We won't be able to see all of it in one day." Sam pointed out and Ardifiel looked at him, speculatively, which made Sam want to squirm.

"So we just go to the places we wish to go to. Why did you buy Dean a small Eiffel Tower?" Ardifiel asked him and Sam grinned and shrugged.

"Dean appreciates the small things in life. Random junk bought for him from somewhere he hasn't been will make him smile." Sam told him and Ardifiel looked at him and then smiled brightly.

"And you wish to make Dean smile?"

"Well... yeah. I dunno, he hasn't really been smiling all that much recently. Even before he went to Hell, he just... he just didn't act like himself. So, I wanna make him happy again."

"That will be difficult. You do not go to Hell and get out again, just to be your normal self once you are out. It changes you. The things you see down there..." Ardifiel trailed off and didn't notice the horrified look Sam was sending him.

"Dean... Dean told me that he didn't remember anything from Hell." Sam told him and Ardifiel shot him a startled look and then carried on leading the way to the large glass pyramid.

"Oh, did he? Well... that can happen sometimes. Dean must have been the lucky one." Ardifiel said lightly and Sam narrowed his eyes at the back of the angel's head.

"Dean lied to me, didn't he?"

"No, no! Don't be silly. I just made an assumption that was clearly wrong. I had thought Dean was dealing with it rather well." Sam watched the angel suspiciously then shook his head.

"You're probably right. Why wouldn't he tell me? It's not really something you lie about, is it?" Sam said and Ardifiel shook his head then stopped suddenly, making Sam have to quickly stop to prevent himself from walking into him. "What's wrong?"

"We are about to have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Hello Castiel." Ardifiel said cheerfully and Sam looked and saw that Castiel was now standing beside them.

"Hello Ardifiel, Sam." Castiel said in his usual emotionless voice, stepping over to them and then following them once Ardifiel once again carried on walking towards the queue leading into the Louvre.

"Why are you here? Should you not be staying with our charges?" Ardifiel asked him lightly, and Sam stayed silent and just watched the byplay between the two polar opposite angels.

"They are safe. Your charge was the one who sent me here. He wished to make sure that you hadn't driven Sam insane." Castiel said and Sam snorted, making Castiel's attention fall on him.

"Tell them I'm fine, but Harry might not have an angel when he gets back." Sam told him dryly and was surprised to see Castiel smile slightly.

"One would think I was annoying you." Ardifiel said dryly and Castiel shot Ardifiel a look that Sam couldn't decipher, though it was probably disbelief, because that's what Sam was feeling.

"Oh no, not at all. You're just dragging me all around the world, spending your charge's money and telling me random and sometimes disturbing stories about people from history in compromising situations. Yeah, not annoying, I just want to bleach my brain because I enjoy it." Sam muttered dryly and ignored the mock hurt look Ardifiel's face.

"I also came for another reason." Castiel said, interrupting whatever Ardifiel was going to say, much to Sam's relief.

"Oh? Do you need help with something? Is Uriel bullying you again?" Ardifiel asked nonchalantly and Sam looked to the side to hide his amused grin.

"Uriel does not bully me." Castiel stated firmly and Sam shuddered in silent laughter. "I wished to ask you why you insisted on sending your charge to stay with mine. Do you not trust me?" Sam snorted and then coughed quickly to try and cover it, though the unimpressed looks both angels were sending him told him he wasn't successful.

"Of course I trust you. I just had a separate task for Harry to do, which he could accomplish with Dean. Our charges need to learn to work together, so this is the perfect opportunity to show them that." Ardifiel explained as the joined the queue.

"Harry and Dean have hit a block on any budding friendship they may have formed." Castiel told them and both Sam and Ardifiel looked at him in concern.

"What's happened? They are alright, right?" Sam asked him quickly.

"They are fine, for the time being. They just had to make a decision that may change some things and would affect them both in different ways. Depending on which way they decide, depends on who gets the raw end of the deal." Castiel explained and Sam winced and felt sorry for Dean and Harry.

"Can you tell us the choice?" Sam asked and Castiel looked at him sharply and then shook his head.

"No, they will tell you when they get back." Castiel told him and Sam nodded his acceptance.

"So then, Cassie, you going to hang with us cool kids for a while, see some art?" Ardifiel asked and this time Sam could fully read the unimpressed look Castiel shot him.

"I have a job to do, as you should be doing." Castiel pointed out and Ardifiel grinned at him completely unrepentant.

"Oh lighten up a little, Castiel. I _am_ doing my job. My charge told me to watch over Sam, and that is what I am doing. _And_ I'm giving him a good time whilst I'm doing it. Should Michael, or Rafael come and tell me that I am not doing my job, then I will listen, but Castiel, do not tell me that I am not doing my job." Ardifiel told him bluntly and Sam slapped Ardifiel on the back of the head before he even realised what he was doing. The stunned looks on both Ardifiel's and Castiel's faces were probably a mirror of his own.

"Shit."

"You just hit me."

"I'm sorry. It was instinct. You were being mean to Castiel and I just... I dunno. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Sam reassured him and Ardifiel blinked at him and then broke out into a wide smile.

"Oh Harry is going to love you and hate you at the same time." Ardifiel said and Sam looked at him, confused. He looked behind him at Castiel to see if he knew what Ardifiel meant, but Castiel looked just as confused.

"What do you mean? Why would Harry be angry with me? He probably would have hit you as well." Sam pointed out and he noticed that Castiel looked amused at that once again.

"You won the bet. You ruffled Castiel's feathers. Congratulations. I'll give you your winnings when we get back to the motel. For now, we need to go see some art. Castiel are you staying with us or going back to sulking in Heaven?"

"You made a bet about me with a mortal?" Castiel asked him, looking a little angry and Sam hastily took a step away from the two angels.

"It was only Harry. You know that we always try to ruffle your feathers. Sammy here has just made four angels other than myself very happy. Castiel, one day you are going to realise that Uriel is wrong, there is nothing wrong with feeling things. Perhaps Dean will teach you that." Ardifiel told Castiel, and Castiel narrowed his eyes at Ardifiel, then disappeared from view.

"Er..."

"Don't worry, he's just sulking. He won't hold it against you. Well done though! Technically, George is now yours, but I am sure you can make Harry very happy by giving it to him."

((page break))

**Denver, CO. 1****st**** May, 1973**

Harry stood in the shadows of the room by the door and watched as Dean knelt by a safe and began to unlock it. He pulled the door open and pulled the Colt from it, looking at it with reverence. Harry stepped further back into the shadows when Daniel Elkins appeared at the doorway with a shotgun in his hands, aimed at Dean's back.

"Hold it right there, friend. Drop the gun, be on your way." Daniel demanded, making Dean stand up slowly and glance at Harry briefly before he aimed the gun at Daniel. Harry nodded, then stepped forwards silently and pressed his knife underneath Daniel's chin, against his throat. Daniel stiffened in shock and gasped.

"I'm sorry Mr Elkins, but he needs that gun and I promised him I would help him. It will be returned to you as soon as we can, but it will most likely be missing a bullet or two." Harry muttered in Daniel's ear, watching as Dean pocketed the gun and moved towards them

"Who the hell are you?" Daniel rasped and Dean paused and looked at Daniel.

"We're hunters, just like yourself." Dean told him and Harry rolled his eyes. He was going to actually have to become a hunter soon, with the way Sam and Dean kept referring to him as one.

"Thieves is more like it." Daniel spat and Harry tightened his grip on the knife and nicked Daniel's skin in warning, making Daniel's breath hitch.

"We just need it for a few days." Dean told him, once again moving forwards once more.

"Not happening, mister." Daniel growled and Harry sighed loudly and let the knife cut him again.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. We are going to leave with that gun and then we will return it once we have done what needs to be done. That gun will save... _our_ family." Harry whispered, ignoring the startled look Dean shot him and digging the knife even further into Daniel's neck, though still not deep enough to cause permanent damage.

"I can't let you take it."

"Like I said, you don't have a choice. Take the gun to the car." Harry told Dean, who looked at him closely and nodded.

"Don't kill him." Dean muttered as he passed them, making Daniel stiffen even further and Harry could practically sense the fear radiating off the man. Harry nodded at Dean and then waited for Dean to leave before he grabbed the shotgun from Daniel's hand and then removed the knife and pushed Daniel away from him.

"There is a demon that will kill everyone important left in our life soon enough. My... uncle, was a seer, he saw it just before the demon killed him. We need that gun to stop him from killing everyone and ruining the lives of those left behind."

"Why are you telling me this? He's taken the gun, you were right, I can hardly stop you now."

"I know. But I thought you should know the reason we have just stolen your most prized possession. I promise you that we will return it to you. If we can't bring it to you, it will be with the Campbell's in Lawrence, Kansas in four days time." Harry told him, he then backed towards the door, not taking his eyes off of Daniel, then left the room leaving the gun by the front door as he left.

"Did you leave him alive?" Dean asked him when he climbed in the passenger side of the car.

"Of course. You've got the gun. Let's get back." Harry told him sharply, and Dean nodded and pulled away from Elkins' house to return to Lawrence.

((page break))

Harry sighed as he slumped in the seat of the car as they made their way to the Walsh's home as fast as the car could drive. Dean muttering under his breath about something to do with the cars engine and possibly horses.

When they pulled up outside the house, they saw a very familiar car already there and both Dean and Harry groaned and quickly climbed out of the car. They ran up the house just in time to hear Samuel yell Mary's name, which made Harry glance at Dean, who threw himself at the door and ran into the room.

Harry followed quickly behind him and saw the yellow-eyed demon for the first time, he was holding Mary in front of him as a shield and Harry glanced at Dean, then back at the demon, who was looking at him with interest.

"You let her go." Dean demanded, and the demon turned away from Harry to face Dean instead.

"Where'd you get that gun?" The demon asked, finally noticing the Colt that Dean had aimed at Mary and the demon.

"Dean..." Harry said warningly, then waved his hand, ripping Mary from the shocked demons hands.

"A witch? Interesting." The demon said with a grin, then the man threw his head back and began to yell, black smoke pouring from the mans mouth.

"Fuck." Harry cursed, even as Dean looked as though he wanted to hit something. Harry walked over to where he had sent Mary, only to be blocked by Samuel, who was aiming his gun at him now. Harry stopped quickly and held his hands up, glancing behind him to throw a panicked look at Dean.

Dean quickly took note of the scene in front of him and walked over to stand behind Harry, aiming the gun at Samuel, much to Harry's shock.

"Leave him alone, he's no danger to you or Mary." Dean told him and Mary calmly placed a hand on her fathers arm to get him to lower his gun.

"They're not gonna hurt us, Dad." Mary told him, then she walked away to sooth her friend, who was still sitting on the couch, whimpering softly.

"What are you?" Samuel demanded, lowering his gun slightly but not taking his hand away from the trigger.

"Not a witch. I promise you, I didn't make a deal to get any powers that I might have. Don't worry." Harry said in a quiet voice, and Samuel looked at him sharply then jerked his head and finally relaxed his grip on the gun.

"Harry, come on." Dean said, nodding his head to the door. Harry nodded and followed him outside, where they both gave a small sigh and leant against the wall of the house for Samuel and Mary to finish up.

"Ever get the feeling you aren't getting out of something alive?" Harry asked him wryly, glancing over to the window of the living room.

"All the damn time." Dean muttered, frowning as he looked towards the car.

"Dean... There's still time." Harry told him and Dean sighed again and looked down at the gun he was still holding in his hands.

"I'm being selfish, aren't I?" Dean muttered and Harry wrinkled his nose and wondered how to answer that without Dean shooting him.

"Who am I to say who is and who isn't selfish? You're just doing what almost every other person would in your position." Harry said finally and Dean looked at him closely.

"You wouldn't."

"No. I can't. Trust me, if I could I would in a heart beat. Just... I can't." Harry told him and Dean snorted and shook his head.

"Do you honestly think that this is pointless, that it is all going to happen regardless of what I try to do to stop it?"

"Yeah, I honestly do."

"Then what do I do?"

"You're asking me? Why the hell are you asking me?" Harry asked Dean incredulously, and Dean shrugged.

"I have no idea, but who the hell else can I ask?" Dean asked him and Harry snorted and shrugged.

"Our lives a fucked up. As for what you should do?" Harry sighed and rolled his shoulders. "Kill the motherfucker. Save your parents, save yourself and save Sam." Harry told him and Dean turned to look at him in shock.

"That... wasn't what I thought you were going to say. What about you?"

"What about me? There is two options, one we are both going to remember what could have happened or two, we won't. If we don't, then I'll be non the wiser as to how my life could have been different and I'll continue selling my body for money, which I honestly didn't mind doing anyway."

"And if we do?"

"If we do, then I call for either Ardifiel or Castiel. If they come to me, then I'll come to America and become a hunter. And I'll check to see that you and Sam are happy. If... if you're not. Then I'll find a way to change everything back." Harry told him firmly and Dean looked at him in shock and then nodded. "What about you? What if we _do_ remember everything?"

"I... Sam'll be happy, and Mom and Dad will be alive. I guess... I don't honestly know."

"We don't get on."

"I know." Dean agreed, looking at him in confusion.

"Well... if we do remember, with or without the angels help, I'm going to come to America and be a hunter. I'll come here to see if the Winchester's still live in Lawrence, Kansas. Feel free to join me when I do come. If you're still here."

"You would want me to come hunting with you? Even though you don't like me?" Dean asked him, stunned and clearly confused as hell.

"I don't not like you. I just... I dunno, we clash or something. I think you are suspicious of me being around Sam, which I can understand. So if we succeed, but still retain of memories of _this_ reality, then I could use the help of someone as good at hunting as you are. And... we're gonna need money, so you can be my pimp as well." Harry added with a grin and Dean just gaped at him.

"Pimp? You want me to be your pimp?" Dean asked him incredulously, looking at him as though he were insane.

"Sure, just look menacing and mean, and you'll do fine."

"You are beginning to sound like you think we are actually going to succeed now." Dean pointed out and Harry shrugged.

"How can we not?" Harry asked, amazing himself at how certain he sounded. The exact opposite to how he was actually feeling. He _knew_ they were going to fail. And Dean would as well if he thought back to what Harry had said to him. Ardifiel would not have made the bet if he did not think Harry was going to be returned to him.

Harry looked up from his musings when the door opened and both Campbell's walked out of the house. Dean glanced at Harry and then at the Campbell's and Harry waved him towards them.

Dean looked at him once more and then walked over to Samuel and Mary, Mary pulled Dean to the side and said something to him, Harry trying his hardest to read her lips, but not really being able to. It wasn't one of the things he had learnt. Didn't really need to before. Now he wished he had taken up Moody's offer.

He watched as Dean clearly something back to Mary, and then Mary glanced over at Harry then back to Dean. Harry then had the feeling something had been said about him. He glanced over at where Samuel look torn between keeping an eye on him, and watching over Mary and Dean. Not that he really had much to worry about on that front. Dean would rather die than hurt his own mother.

Mary then said something to Dean that clearly left Dean stunned, as Mary glanced over at her father and then walked over to their truck and waited for Samuel, who Dean had just approached. Dean glanced over at Harry and tilted his head to call him over.

"I feel like a bloody dog." Harry muttered, pushing off from the wall and walking over to them. "S'up Dean?"

"We all need to talk alone." Dean told them seriously and Harry had a feeling that it had something to do with what Mary had told Dean.

"We can go back to my house, but the witch doesn't even twitch wrong or I shoot it." Samuel told them and Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever. Let's go." Harry muttered, walking back to the car, not caring if Dean was following or not. He was tired and he wanted to go back to their time.

((page break))

**Gunnison, UT. 1****st**** October, 2008**

Sam blinked as he and Ardifiel reappeared in their motel room, back in America and looked at Ardifiel.

"So I get George?" Sam asked him finally and Ardifiel grinned widely.

"Oh, you get much more than George. You get what Harry would have won as well." Ardifiel told him with a wide smile, eyes bright with excitement.

"You lost the bet, why are you so excited?"

"Because I am looking forward to seeing your expression when you get it." Ardifiel admitted and Sam grinned at him and then raised an eyebrow.

"So? What do I get from you?"

"Not just from me. From the other four angels I mentioned. Do you promise to stay here, not move, not touch anything, not answer the door no matter what?" Ardifiel asked him and Sam looked at him strangely and nodded slowly.

"Sure... why?"

"I need to go somewhere for a minute, and I promised Harry that I wouldn't let you get into trouble."

"Right. Well... I should warn you that the last time I was told to do all that, it didn't go quite as planned. Just a warning." Sam told him with a sheepish grin and Ardifiel looked at him in confusion.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Ardifiel admitted and Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"Probably for the best. So I promise not to get into trouble if I can help it. Sound good?" Sam asked him and Ardifiel looked at him narrowly and then nodded and disappeared from the room.

Sam sighed then and looked around him, wondering what he could do whilst Ardifiel was away, to keep himself from getting too bored. The reason they had come to Gunnison was to hunt a spirit, much to Harry's disgust for some reason that no one could fathom, and had already finished it. So he really didn't have anything to do.

Sam groaned and then walked over to the table where he had left his laptop, which, he admitted, was surprising that it hadn't been stolen or something. He turned it on, and then sat back and began to search for possible hunts they could go on should Harry and Dean return within the next couple of days.

He had been reading over a possible hunt when his phone beeped and he glanced over at it wondering who it could be. Grabbing it he opened the message and read it.

'_Can U meet me in the diner near ur motel. Ruby x' _Sam reread it and then cursed quietly before quickly replying.

'_No. Angel around. Sam' _Sam then quickly closed the message and put his phone back on the bed, trying not to look as guilty as he felt. He knew Dean wouldn't be impressed if he found out, and Harry certainly wouldn't, but Ruby had told him she had a way he could kill Lilith, and he had to at least try.

Sam jumped when his phone began to ring a minute later, glancing around the room to see if Ardifiel had returned but hadn't told him for some unknown reason, he picked up his phone and cursed again, but answered.

"Hello."

"_Is the angel there with you?" _Sam winced at the sound of Ruby's voice and the guilty feeling inside of him grew.

"Not at the minute no, but I don't know when he will be getting back. It could be any minute, so I really shouldn't be caught talking to you."

"_Where are Dean and the other one?" _

"Harry and Dean are away with another angel." Sam told her and then winced again when he realised that he hadn't actually told Ruby that there was more than one angel.

"_How many are there with you three?" _Ruby shrieked and Sam had the urge to hold the phone away form his ear.

"Two. Castiel is helping Dean and... Harry is also being helped by an angel."

"_Who? What is the name of the second angel?"_

"Ardifiel." Sam said and he heard Ruby inhale quickly and then curse quite colourfully on the other end of the phone.

"_Shit Sam. Do you have any idea who that is?" _

"The most insane angel around?" Sam queried, wondering why Ruby was getting so distressed.

"_He's one down from an archangel, Sam. He was there for the battle with Lucifer. He slaughtered hundreds and thousands. Sam, he specialises in killing demons. He is the angel of Strength and Challenges, and that is what he sees us as. A challenge that he can't wait to conquer. Don't let him know about me, Sam." _Ruby pleaded and Sam forced himself to keep breathing steadily.

"So he's a big deal then?"

"_Yeah. Why he's following around some measly mortal I don't know, but there is a reason for it and I'm not sure I want to find out what it is. He cannot be allowed to know about me, Sam. Not at all. Even if I'm helping, he won't care. He is one of the only angels to take pleasure in our pain, and get away with it." _

"He does seem to get away with things that most other angels would look down upon." Sam conceded, turning in his chair so that he could see most of the room and would know when Ardifiel came back.

"_That's because he is the highest you can get without being an archangel. He only listens to God and three other archangels, and even then he gets away with everything. Sam, be careful around him, he's dangerous."_

"All the angels are dangerous. Ardifiel is no different."

"_The other angels have morals. He doesn't. Or if he does, he just doesn't care." _

"That's why he's with Harry then. That's why he chose to follow around a mortal." Sam said with a smile, even if Ruby couldn't see.

"Why_? What is so special about this Harry person?" _

"He's... he too doesn't have any morals. At all. Doesn't care about anyone or thing but himself. Not really." Sam told her, feeling a little bad for saying that about him.

"_So why does he have an angel in the first place?"_ Ruby asked him and Sam nibbled on his lip as he pondered what to tell her.

"I don't know, not exactly. I just know that he might have no morals, but he has a really strong belief in God. They came to him for his help, I think. But... but I'm not sure what with." Sam told her, glad she wasn't actually talking to him face to face as she probably would have been able to tell that he was lying.

"_Do you know why Dean was dragged out of Hell yet?" _

"No, they refuse to tell us anything."

"_Well, text me to tell me where you end up next and we can try and meet up then. I need to show you what to do next, and talk to you about something else." _Ruby said distractedly, making Sam frown with suspicion.

"Right, I'll text you when I find out where we will be heading next then." Sam said and then hung up the phone and turned back around to carry on looking at news reports, hoping that neither Ardifiel nor Castiel was watching over him.

((page break))

**Lawrence, KA. 2nd**** May, 1973**

Harry stood behind Dean as Dean sat at the table next to Samuel, looking at him and then sighing. Harry fidgeted as he kept an eye on Samuel, and stayed as close to Dean as he could inconspicuously. There was something different with Samuel.

"We have to kill this thing now, or Mary dies." Dean said finally and Samuel jerked back in shock in his seat.

"What? How do you know that?" Samuel demanded and Dean sighed, making Harry want to hit him, just knowing what Dean was about to do. Dean then pulled John's journal out and placed it on the table.

"I just do, okay?" Dean snapped and Samuel looked at him sharply.

"When?"

"I don't know, maybe today, probably years from now, but it's happening, trust me." Dean implored and Harry's hand twitched to reach for his knife. He refused to call Ardifiel away from Sam though.

"So what, are you some kind of psychic now too?" Samuel asked him dubiously and Dean ran an agitated hand through his hair as he exhaled loudly.

"No, alright listen to me."

"Dean, don't." Harry snapped suddenly, glaring back at Samuel when the older man glared viciously at him.

"We have to Harry if it is the only way he will listen. Things have to change, alright? If we want to succeed, then he needs to know everything." Dean explained to him, glancing at Harry and then turning back to Samuel.

"Fine." Harry conceded with a small sigh, just knowing that this was all going to go balls up and he was going to get hurt. Again.

"Thanks. Now, this is gonna sound a little... actually, it's gonna sound massively, massively crazy." Dean admitted and Samuel nodded and leant back in his chair.

"Okay."

"Mary is my mother." Dean told him and Samuel stared at him in silence for a few seconds.

"Excuse me?"

"And I am your grandson, and I know what the hell I'm talking about." Dean reassured him, even though Samuel looked at them as though he thought they were crazy, seeing as Harry wasn't disputing any of this.

"You wanna run that by me again, son?"

"My real name is Dean Winchester. I was born January twenty-fourth, 1979. My parents are Mary and John Winchester." Dean told the stunned man and Harry fought a grin that wanted to erupt at the stunned expression on Samuel's face.

"I don't have to listen to this."

"Mary gets killed by a yellow-eyed demon in 1983, and I think that this, what happened tonight, I think this is the moment that he caught her scent. Now, if we don't catch this thing now, and kill it, and it gets away? Then Mary dies. So I am asking you, please." Dean pleaded with his future grandfather.

"He's telling the truth Samuel. I won't be born until July thirty-first, 1984. We're both here to prevent Mary's death." Harry told him and Dean sighed and then slammed his fist on the table.

"How did I know about the Colt? Huh? How did I know about the Yellow Eyed Demon? Or where it would be? I'm not making this up Samuel!" Dean exclaimed and Harry placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed it tightly to calm him down.

"Every bone in my body is aching to put you six feet under, but there's something about you, I can't shake it. Now, I may be crazier than you, son, but I believe you." Samuel said and Dean relaxed visibly and dragged a hand over his face.

"Thank you." Dean said, exhaustion colouring his voice and Harry nodded his own thanks, still not able to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"I mean, how do we find this bastard?" Samuel asked, and Dean stood up and opened the journal.

"Right here, the list." Dean flipped to the right page and Samuel watched him closely, whilst Harry watched Samuel with suspicion.

"And with the Colt?" Samuel asked, and Dean nodded and took the Colt out of his jacket and put it on the table, much to Harry's disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Here, let me see it." Samuel said, and Dean hesitated slightly, then moved it further away, towards Harry.

"Sorry, I don't let anybody hold it." Dean told him and Harry wondered if Dean was feeling the same suspicion about Samuel as he was. He also wished he was psychic so that he could tell Dean this mentally.

"I'm your grandfather." Samuel pointed out and Harry snorted derisively, getting another vicious glare from Samuel.

"Nothing personal." Dean said, taking a step back and sliding the Colt even nearer to Harry discreetly.

"Sure it is, especially when it's me you're trying to kill." Samuel said with a smirk just as his eyes when yellow. Harry quickly snatched the Colt up just as the demon waved his hand and sent Dean flying across the room into the wall. Harry aimed the gun at the demon steadily, and the demon grinned at him.

"You won't shoot me."

"Oh no? You really don't know me very well." Harry told him, then gasped when the demon sent him crashing into the wall opposite Dean, the Colt skidding out of his grip and into the kitchen.

"So... future boys, huh?" The demon said, moving to stand in front of Dean. "I only know one thing that's got the juice to swing something like that. You must have friends in high places. So, I kill your Mommy? That's why you came all the way here? To see little old me?" The demon said, then he spun around to face Harry, who was chuckling weakly, frowning at him.

"You're a moron." Harry muttered, locking eyes with Dean, who glanced towards the kitchen and then nodded his head slightly.

"Oh I am, am I? Care to explain why?" The demon asked, moving away from Dean to stand nearer to Harry.

"One, we came to kill you and two, if we have friends in high places, surely those friends are watching us now." Harry pointed out and the demon snarled at him angrily and then waved his hand again, making Harry grunt in pain as he felt something squeeze his lungs. When the feeling was released, Harry slumped and started gasping.

"I don't like you, little witch. I'm going to find out who made your deal and eviscerate them." The demon hissed and Harry began to wheeze and chuckle at the same time. Harry looked over at Dean, and noticed Dean was watching him with concern.

"You're a dick." Harry rasped, spitting out some blood from when he had bitten his tongue.

"Hmm, wait a minute. If that slut Mary's Dean's mommy, does that... are you one of my psychic kids?" The demon asked, turning to face Dean once more, who just glared at him, refusing to speak.

The demon walked over to stand in front of Dean and then leant down and sniffed him, before leaning back. "No, not you. Maybe you got a sis, or a bro –"

Dean turned his head back enough to look at the demon in the face and then glared at him, the demon stood up properly then and grinned widely.

"That's terrific, means it all worked out. After all, it's why I'm here." The demon exclaimed happily, and then he turned to face Harry, a look of confusion on his face. "Doesn't explain you though."

"Friends in high places remember." Harry told him with a weak smile.

"So, that's what this is about? These deals you're making, you don't want these people's souls." Dean said, and Harry wondered if this was Dean's way of getting the demons attention away from him before Harry managed to wind him up even more.

"No, I just want their children. I'm here to choose the perfect parents, like your mommy." The demon told him and Harry wondered if all villains had lose tongues with regards to their plans. Voldemort certainly did. Braggart.

"Why her? Why any of them?" Dean asked, and Harry began to pull against whatever it was that was holding him against the wall whilst Dean kept the demon distracted. He used his magic to fight against the demon's magic and grinned as he felt the bonds slowly begin to weaken.

"Because they're strong." The demon told him with a shrug. And Harry glanced at him and stuck his tongue out, before he began to focus once more on fighting the bonds. Harry noticed movement coming from the kitchen and his eyes widened as they locked with Deanna's. Deanna pressed a finger to her lips and then pointed to where the Colt had flew.

"They're pure, and they eat their Wheaties. My own little Master Race, they're ideal breeders." The demon bragged, and Harry looked at Deanna and shook his head vehemently. He didn't want her to die, if he could just save one person of Sam's family, then that might make all the difference.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter, no ones breeding with me. Though, Mary? Man, I'd like to make an exception, so far, she's my favourite." The demon admitted and Harry turned to see Dean glaring at the demon. Deanna finally began to slowly walk to wards the Colt and Harry shook his head at her, sending her a pleading look, but she ignored him.

"So why make the deals?" Dean asked, having noticed Deanna and trying to keep the demon from also noticing her.

"I need permission." The demon told him simply. Deanna then stepped silently nearer to where Harry assumed the Colt was, and Harry glanced at her then back at the demon to see if it had noticed yet. "I need to be invited, into their houses, I know, I know, the red tape'll drive you nuts, but in ten short years, it'll all be worth it. 'Cause you know what I'm gonna do to you sibling? I'm gonna stand over their crib and I'm gonna bleed into their mouth. Demon blood is better than Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals, it makes you big and strong."

"For what? So they can lead your discount demon army? Is that your big plan?" Dean asked, and Harry paid closer attention, wondering if the demon was going to admit to what the final plan was, and if Harry was going to have to force Dean into silence. Maybe this was why Castiel sent Dean to the past.

"Please, my end game's a hell of a lot bigger than that, kid." The demon scoffed and Dean looked at him in confusion, whilst Harry focused on destroying the last of the bonds holding him down and he could get Deanna out before she got killed.

"End game? What end game?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you, or those angels sitting on your shoulder. No, I'm gonna cover my tracks good." The demon said and Harry tried his hardest not to laugh aloud because he was pretty damn sure that the angels already knew the final plan.

"You can cover whatever the hell you want, but I'm still gonna kill you." Dean spat at him and the demon laughed.

"Right, now that, I'd like to see." The demon said with a grin and Dean grinned back at him.

"Maybe not today, but you look into my eyes, you son of a bitch, 'cause I'm the one that kills you." Dean told him seriously and the demon looked at him and then sneered.

"So, you're gonna save everybody, is that right? Is that it? Well, I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save." The demon said, taking out a knife. "Your grandpappy." The demon then plunged the knife into Samuel's stomach.

"No!" Dean yelled at the same time Deanna did as well, making Harry close his eyes in defeat for a second before he returned to getting rid of the last of the bonds holding him, but they were proving to be the hardest.

The demon walked over to Deanna, whilst Dean struggled furiously to free himself. The demon followed Deanna to the kitchen and then grabbed her and looked at Dean as he broke her neck and dropped her to the ground. Harry finally broke the bonds holding him and jumped up to get to the demon, summoning the Colt to his hand then stopping and grimacing when the demon began to twist his insides once more.

"Oh no, no little witch. You can't kill me yet. I haven't finished my plan. We can't have that now, can we?" The demon said, and Harry let out a pained whimper as his lungs began to feel like they were being squeezed of all the air in them. He coughed and grimaced as he tasted blood.

"You can't... kill me... either." Harry gasped at him and the demon chuckled and looked at him in amusement.

"Oh? And why's that? What's going to stop me?"

"Ar – Ardi –"

"No! You cannot summon him!" The demon hissed at him and then yanked his hand backwards and Harry weakly cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground, watching as the demon turned to leave. Harry shakily raised to gun to fire, but the demon was gone before he could get a proper aim.

Harry dropped the Colt to the floor where he crouched and clutched at his chest, even as Dean came charging into the room and found Deanna dead and Harry struggling to breath.

"Shit. Harry, don't die. I don't like you but Castiel and Ardifiel do and they might be upset if I let your die. Truthfully, they kinda scare me." Dean admitted and Harry laughed weakly and collapsed onto his side.

"I'll... I'll be... Ardifiel." Harry finally managed to call out and seconds later, Ardifiel was standing in the kitchen looking around him. He frowned and rushed over when he saw Harry on the floor.

"Can I not leave you two kids alone for a second without one trying to kill the other?" Ardifiel mock scolded as he knelt down next to Harry and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dean asked and Ardifiel looked up at him and smiled.

"He grows on you doesn't he? What did he do to make you start to like him?" Ardifiel asked him curiously and Dean shrugged.

"Tried to help protect my family. Even though he knows what he will lose if we succeed." Dean admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah. So he kinda went up in my books then. How's Sammy?" Dean asked, glancing past the angel to Harry, who appeared to be unconscious.

"He is alright, or he was when I left him. I told him not to move or leave the room, but he told me that that didn't work the last time someone told him to do it. He didn't elaborate though." Ardifiel admitted and Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, he touched and then lost a rabbits foot about a year or so ago. I told him to stay in the motel room and out of trouble, and he pretty much did that, and still managed to nearly get himself killed. Set fire to the air con and everything." Dean told him and Ardifiel chuckled.

"Well, we should hope that that doesn't happen this time then. He should be alright. I don't think he has touched a rabbits foot during our time together." Ardifiel told him, then he pulled back and slapped Harry on the face sharply. "I am sorry about your family."

"It's alright. Well, it's not, but it's not exactly your fault, is it?"

"Why the hell did you slap me?" Harry demanded groggily, pushing himself into a sitting position and glaring at Ardifiel.

"Had to wake you up. You have to help Dean finish his task." Ardifiel reminded him and Harry looked at him in confusion for a second.

"Task? Oh. Crap." Harry groaned and Dean smiled slightly then frowned once more. "We'd better head out then, get to Mary before that damned demon does."

"Hmm, I can give you a lift there if you wish." Ardifiel offered and both Harry and Dean looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"Should you be giving us more help? You've already irritated Cas by sending me here."

"He'll be fine. How is your bet going by the way?" Ardifiel asked him with a mysterious smile that put Harry on edge.

"It's going fine. You won't get George." Harry told him and Ardifiel just smiled even more widely at him.

"Of course not, now, let's get you two to Mary and John. Though Dean, you may be scarred for life if you pop in on the moment you were conceived." Ardifiel warned Dean and Harry snorted in amusement.

"Dean won't be born for another six years, Ardy." Harry pointed out and Ardifiel looked at Dean closely.

"Really? Hmm, I thought you were older."

"Hey! I'm youthful!"

((page break))

**Gunnison, UT. 1****st**** October, 2008**

Sam wrote down more notes on another possible hunt they could do and wondered if he should phone Bobby, tell him about it in case they wouldn't do it. He picked up his phone and then decided against it when he figured that other hunters could do their own research.

He yawned and leant back in his chair, wondering where Ardifiel had gone, and jumped slightly when Ardifiel appeared next to him as though summoned by his thoughts.

"You took your time." Sam pointed out and Ardifiel shrugged.

"Harry needed me."

"Harry? Is he alright? Is Dean?"

"They are both fine, now. Harry just got caught by a demon. Don't worry, I healed him." Ardifiel reassured him and Sam gave a small sigh of relief.

"Good."

"Yep, they should be back soon. Maybe an hour or so." Ardifiel told him and Sam nodded his thanks.

"That's good then. So... what did I win?" Sam asked, looking at the angel curiously, a curiosity that grew when the angel smiled brightly at him.

"This." Ardifiel said and drew out a sword from behind his back with a flourish. Sam looked at it and then back at Ardifiel. "This is... _was_ mine. It was forged in Heaven. It's now yours." Ardifiel told him and then held the sword out for Sam to take.

"Why... why would you give this up?" Sam asked him, tentatively taking the sword off of him and holding it in his hands. It was a bastard sword and didn't feel too heavy in his hands, he could feel it seemingly thrum with some sort of energy.

"I have a few of them. You get a new one every millennia. That was my third one so it is quite old now."

"Why would you give it to me?"

"You won it fair and square. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I have demon blood in me. Surely none of your... brothers will be happy with you for giving this up." Sam said, remembering what Ruby had said about Ardifiel being the rebel of Heaven.

"Probably not, but it is mine to do with as I wish. That sword will kill anything, Sam. _Anything_." Ardifiel emphasized and Sam frowned and looked down at the blade in his hands.

"What everything?"

"Yes. It will even kill angels. Or at least injure them severely. You cannot let anyone else use it."

"Not even Dean or Harry?"

"I can make the exception for those two, but... you cannot let your little demon friend know about this sword." Ardifiel told him and Sam shot him a fearful look.

"I don't –"

"Do not deny it, Samuel. We know that you have been meeting with a demon, and I am to warn you that you are heading down a very dangerous and slippery path. And you will be dragging Harry down it with you. And I won't allow that to happen."

((page break))

**Lawrence, KA. 2nd**** May, 1973**

Dean and Harry walked down the road that Ardifiel had left them on, informing them that they would find John and Mary further down the road and that hopefully they weren't fornicating, which made Dean grimace.

"We won't be able to stop him, will we?" Dean asked him quietly and Harry looked at him and then the gun in Dean's hand.

"No." Harry told him honestly and Dean stopped, making Harry stop and look at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"What's the point? I don't... I don't think I want to see the point that my mom gives up her life." Dean admitted, looking at the gun in his hand. "You were right, you can't change the past."

"No, you can't. So what do you want to do then?"

"I wanna go home." Dean admitted softly and Harry nodded his head.

"Okay. Castiel! Come on! Dean needs you!" Harry called out, then smiled when Castiel appeared next to them.

"Dean? Harry?" Castiel asked, looking at them both curiously.

"We're done here, Cas. Can you take us back to Daniel Elkins first, before you take us back to our right time?" Harry asked him and Castiel nodded his head and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

((page break))

**Gunnison, UT. 1****st**** October, 2008**

Castiel brought Harry and Dean back to Harry's motel room, which made Dean look around in confusion, whilst Harry just shrugged and moved to lean against the table in the room.

"I... I couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal, she still died in the nursery, didn't she?" Dean asked Castiel finally and Castiel looked at Dean seriously, with a small amount of sympathy.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Harry was right, you couldn't have stopped it. It is not just the wizards that have that law." Castiel told him and Dean glared at him.

"Yeah, I guessed that. Harry told me enough times. Mentioned crap about Fate."

"Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination."

"More flowery, but yeah, that's pretty much what Harry told me." Dean said dryly and Harry grinned and shook his head in amusement. "Why'd you send me back though? If you knew I couldn't do anything, why send me back?"

"For the truth, now you know everything that we do." Castiel told him and Harry frowned, knowing that Ardifiel at least knew more. So was Castiel lying, or was Ardifiel?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean demanded angrily and Harry looked at Castiel, wondering how he would answer that.

"We know what Azazel did to your brother, what we don't know is why, what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up." Castiel told Dean and Harry became even more confused, as none of what Castiel was saying added up to what Ardifiel had told him.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked suddenly and Castiel looked back at him.

"He is in your room with Ardifiel." Castiel told him and Dean nodded and walked out of the room. Harry stayed behind and looked at Castiel, who just looked steadily back at him.

"You lied to him." Harry told him bluntly.

"He is not ready to hear the truth about his brother." Castiel informed him and Harry sighed.

"You do have a point. You going to come with me to show Sam that Dean didn't off me, or are you going to disappear until the next time you need Dean's assistance?" Harry asked and Castiel looked at him and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I will leave you to go on your own."

"Right. Of course. Dean won't bite, you know. You should get to know him better. Spend more time with him. All of us. Show Sam that you don't hate him."

"I do not hate Sam."

"I know that, but he doesn't. He thinks all the angels hate him." Harry pointed out and Castiel glanced at him and then looked away.

"He makes the angels nervous for what he might do."

"I know, Ardifiel actually speaks to me and tells me what is going on. Give Dean a chance Cas, and maybe lighten up a little." Harry told him, walking up to him and patting him on the arm. "I'll tell them you had to head off, but you know Ardifiel will see through the lie."

"I know."

"Ardy is gonna be having words with you soon."

"I know."

"If you don't lighten up a little, you might fail in your task of protecting Dean." Harry pointed out lightly and Castiel looked at him sharply.

"And if you do not start to take things more seriously, then you will fail in your task of stopping Sam from bringing about the next Apocalypse." Castiel told him sternly.

"I am serious, Cas. Very serious."

"Then how did you not know Sam has been sending the demon messages, telling her where you will be next?"

"I did know. How can I kill her though? She needs to feel more safe around Sam first." Harry explained and Castiel frowned at him.

"If you wait too long, then you will be too late. Sam will fall, and he will take you down with him."

"I fell a long time ago, Castiel. But thank you for the warning." Harry told him softly, frowning and wondering just how he was going to prevent Sam's fall when he couldn't prevent his own.

"I told you, I am find myself liking you. I do not want to see you fail in this task." Castiel told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Harry said with a small smile.

"Ah, is there a reason you are hogging my charge? We were wondering where you were." Harry and Castiel turned to see Ardifiel leaning against the wall next to them.

"Hey Ardy. I think I owe you something." Harry admitted begrudgingly and Ardifiel smiled at him widely, then glanced at Castiel.

"You do not owe me anything. You owe Sam it. He managed to shock Castiel. So Sam is now the owner of both your sword and one of mine." Ardifiel told him and Castiel sucked in a breath.

"You gave up one of your swords?" Castiel hissed and Ardifiel shot him an easy smile.

"Relax, Mikey-boy said it was fine." Ardifiel reassured him with a negligent wave of his hand. "Now, you had better go suck up to your boy and try to convince him to give you back your sword."

"How did you managed to make that sound dirty? You fail epically at being an angel." Harry informed Ardifiel and he noticed Castiel smile slightly beside him.

"Yes, yes. I know. Naughty Ardifiel. Now, go on, shoo. You might make it in time to tell Sam that his big, masculine brother was named after their grandmother." Ardifiel told him with a smirk and Harry smirked back and nodded, walking to the door and then stopping at it and turning to look at Castiel.

"I was serious about what I said, Cas. You should spend more time with Dean and Sam." Harry told him and then turned and left the room, wondering if Ardifiel would tease Castiel once he left the two alone.

**A/N – And here's the second half of chapter six, sorry it took a little longer than I thought to post it. My life's been a little hectic at the moment, so my updates my become even more erratic. I'll try to start updating my LJ more frequently with news so you can all see how updates are doing, if that sounds alright. **

**So tell me what you thought of this half of the chapter and whether anyone expected it to be Sam who won the sword. *grin***

**Oh, and Oveltine is rank. Never liked it. Comparing it to demon blood made me dislike it even more. Seriously, besides my freak of a mother, is there anyone out there that actually **_**does**_** like it? My mum doesn't count 'cause she likes Marmite as well. Freak. **

**Oh yeah, and no offence was meant to any Welsh people. Nor do I have any idea where Godrics Hollow actually is, so now it's close to Wales. Good? Good. :D**

**Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning – This chapter contains explicit sexual content. Yep, you guessed it, there's a lemon in this one. Yay! Or... maybe not so yay for some of you... Colibri, I hope this meets your expectations.**

**Also, about the dates, I've gone back and changed the ones for the chapter before as well, so it should make sense. Just, you know, Oktoberfest in November? **

Chapter Seven

**Reading, PA. 20****th**** October, 2008**

Harry snorted as they passed a sign on their way to the next hunt, and Ardifiel glanced at him, the angel having decided to hang around with them. Apparently things upstairs were getting boring and being around Harry was always good for a laugh. Harry wasn't sure to be insulted or flattered, so he stuck with indifference.

"S'up with you, Vivian?" Dean asked, hearing the snort and Harry glared at the back of Dean's head.

"Reading? Just remembering some good times at the festivals there. Reading, England I mean. Ah, good times." Harry said with a grin as he reminisced and Sam twisted in his seat and looked at him curiously.

"How come you went to a festival?'

"I didn't stay in London all the time you know. Sometimes clients wished to have company at those places, and after I went for two years, I decided that if no other client wanted me to go with them, then I would go on my own anyway. Thankfully for my bank account, the guy I normally went with paid for my tickets and took me four times. Great times."

"You got paid to listen to music?" Dean asked him incredulously and Harry smirked even if the man couldn't see it.

"Yep."

"Dude, I'm thinking you got a sweet deal. Maybe I should become a hooker." Dean muttered and Harry and Ardifiel glanced at one another and then burst into laughter. "What are you two laughing at? You think I couldn't do it?"

"Nope."

"Not a chance." Ardifiel and Harry answered at the same time, still snickering slightly, whilst Sam just watched the three in silent amusement.

"Why not? I'm hot! Anyone would pay to have sex with me!"

"Being hot doesn't mean you would be a good rent boy. Tell me Dean, you have alevels?" Harry asked him curiously and Dean turned to shoot him a confused look.

"What are they? Exams? We don't have those over here. I got a GED though. That's good enough for me. Why the hell would people I'm fucking care?"

"Not what I meant. Alevel's means do you do anal sex. Nevermind. What would you do if you didn't find a woman attractive?"

"Er..."

"What about if someone refused to pay?" Ardifiel asked him curiously when Dean floundered for an answer for Harry's question.

"I..." Dean opened and shut his mouth and then shrugged. "Okay, then what would I do in either of those situations?"

"The first? You take Viagra half an hour before you see the client, then it doesn't matter if you are attracted to them or not. The second, you don't fuck them. You ask for money up front."

"You didn't –" Sam stopped himself quickly and snapped his mouth shut, which made Ardifiel snicker and Dean look at him curiously, whilst Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't what?"

"Er... You didn't... the asphyxiation guy! You didn't take money from him first. You told us the only regret about him dying was that you didn't get paid." Sam said quickly, and Ardifiel looked at him, slightly impressed, whilst Harry rolled his eyes and Dean turned his attention back to the road.

"Yeah? Well I learnt my lesson with him. I had only been working the job for about six months when that happened." Harry muttered, not sure if he was angry at the memory of not getting paid, or Sam for still being in Narnia and making Harry go the longest without sex since he left the wizarding world behind.

"So... what job are we doing?" Ardifiel asked, sensing his charges mood and deciding to change the subject. Sam sighed and shot Harry and apologetic look before he shrugged and turned back to face the front of the car.

"The greatest hunt ever. Job's don't get much sweeter than this, you know?" Dean said, grinning widely and Harry sighed and looked out of the window.

"Mmm." Sam agreed, nibbling on his lip. Ardifiel rolled his eyes, then shuffled forwards in his seat to lean over the back of Dean's seat.

"Why is it so great? All you and Sam would say was that you had a hunt and we were leaving. For... here."

"Dead vic with a gnawed-on neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire." Dean exclaimed excitedly, not noticing how close Ardifiel was, whilst Harry noticed and narrowed his eyes at the angel. Then snorted and shook his head.

"Huh, sounds... exciting. I guess. No demons?" Ardifiel asked with a slightly wrinkled nose.

"Come on! This is great! We get to chop off some vamps' heads. Come on, it's like the good old days with me and Sammy. Right, Sam? An honest-to-goodness monster hunt it's about time the Winchester's got back to tackling. A straightforward black-and-white case." Dean said, and Ardifiel nodded whilst Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it a little morbid to be excited about cutting off some poor vampires head? I mean, they were only eating. It would be like someone coming along and slicing your head off for eating that whole herd of cows you tucked into at the last diner." Harry commented idly, and Sam snorted in amusement, whilst Dean made a noise of indignation.

"It was one steak!"

"It was the size of the dinner plate it was brought out on."

"It was good though."

"You're gonna die of a heart attack." Harry muttered and rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm fit and healthy! Never been better!" Dean exclaimed, taking a hand off the wheel to pat his stomach.

"Getting a bit of a paunch there, tubby." Harry said, leaning over the back of the seat to poke at Dean's stomach.

"Hey! Hands off! I am not getting a paunch! I'm hot!"

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Sam! Tell him I'm hot!" Dean exclaimed, whilst Ardifiel snickered and Harry snorted. Sam shot Dean an incredulous look.

"You want me to notice whether or not you're hot?" Sam asked him, voice slightly higher than usual, and Ardifiel's snickers turned into all out laughter.

"Dude! No! Wrong!" Dean exclaimed, looking a little green around the gills and Harry began to chuckle quietly.

"Then don't ask me to tell Harry that you're hot! Deal with your own insecurities without suggesting something both wrong and illegal." Sam told him, looking at Dean warily, which just made Ardifiel laugh even harder and have to lean on Harry for support.

"You know that story I told you, Sam? About the brother and sister..." Harry trailed off and smirked when Sam turned fully in his seat to look at Harry in horror.

"Harry! No!"

"What?" Dean asked, looking between the two before turning back to the road.

"You don't want to know what he is suggesting, Dean. Trust me on this one." Sam muttered, glaring at Harry, who was just staring back innocently at him.

"What? I was just going to say –"

"We don't want to know!" Sam interrupted quickly, launching over the back of his seat to slap a hand over Harry's mouth.

"I kinda wanna know." Dean admitted after a few moments of silence that was only broken by Ardifiel's chuckling.

"No. You don't." Sam assured him and Dean shrugged and rolled his shoulders.

"Whatever, we're nearly there, then we can slice and dice us some vampires."

"So wrong." Harry muttered, voice slightly muffled still by Sam's hand, which he still hadn't moved. Harry's eyes twinkled mischievously as he looked at Sam, and then licked across Sam's palm, smirking when Sam pulled back as though burned, eyes dark as he stared at Harry and then coughed and spun back around in his seat to face the front. "Problem, Sammy-Sam?"

"No. And don't call me that."

"Aw, you sound a little... stiff Sammy-Sam-Sam." Harry said, grinning when Sam refused to look at anyone, including a now very confused Dean and a highly amused angel.

"Shut up."

"Are things a little hard at the moment, Sammy-Sam-Sam-Sam."

"How many 'Sam's are you gonna add to his name?" Dean asked him curiously, whilst Sam just slumped even further in his seat and tried to hide his blush.

"As many as I can get away with. I have a record to beat." Harry admitted, then leaned over the seat to rest his head just next to Sam's. "You look a little frustrated there, Sammy-Sam-Sam-Sam-Sam."

"Stop! No more 'Sam's or I'll change my damned name and make Dean leave you by the side of the road! You know I will! And Dean won't be opposed to it! And I'm not frustrated!" Sam added as an after thought, making Ardifiel snort and Dean to glance at him from the corner of his eyes.

"You do sound a little... tense there, Sammy." Dean said to him cautiously, making Ardifiel snort again, then begin to giggle.

"I'm not! I'm fine! Very relaxed! Never been better!"

"Sure. You know... I can think of ways that could help you to relax a little." Harry said with an evil grin.

"I don't need to relax! I told you! I am fine. We're just going to go and hunt some vampires, and I'm going to be calm and relaxed the whole time.' Sam muttered and Harry leant back in his seat and rolled his eyes.

"Sam..." Dean started, then stopped when Sam shot a venomous glare at him.

"Shut up."

"Bet he'd fuck Ruby." Harry muttered almost silently, heard only by Ardifiel, who glanced at him.

"He'd better not. For your own sake." Ardifiel muttered back, whilst Sam and Dean exchanged a confused look with one another, neither one being able to hear what the two in the back seat had said to one another.

* * *

Harry climbed out the back of the Impala with Ardifiel, both wearing suits and then following behind the Winchester's, also in suits, as they entered somewhere Harry had always wanted to convince someone to pay him to go to. An Oktoberfest.

"Oh, I kinda love being a hunter." Harry muttered to Ardifiel, who grinned and nodded his head, then stepped up so that he was walking beside Dean. Harry rolled his eyes and then stepped up to walk beside Sam, who glanced down at him and smiled slightly.

"We still got to see the new 'Raiders' movie." Dean called out suddenly, making Sam glance at him and then at Harry, who grinned.

"We've seen it." Harry told Dean, seeing as Sam clearly didn't want to be the one to break it to Dean.

"Without me? With _him_?" Dean asked incredulously, making Harry glare at him, whilst Sam looked equally as incredulous back at Dean.

"You were in Hell." Sam pointed out and Dean just shook his head.

"That's not excuse!" Dean exclaimed, then gasped when something caught his attention. "Big pretzel!"

Harry gaped as Dean practically skipped over to the vendor of the overly large pretzels and bought two, then turned and handed one to Sam, who just watched his brother with fond amusement.

"Hey, what about us?" Ardifiel exclaimed, and Dean looked at him in confusion.

"Angel's eat?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry dude." Dean told him, then turned and bought one more pretzel and handed it to Ardifiel, making Harry glower at him.

"So childish!" Harry told him, though Dean just pretended he didn't hear anything. Sam rolled his eyes when Ardifiel stuck his tongue out at him, then took a bite of his pretzel. Sam sighed and tore his pretzel in half and then handed half to Harry, who grinned up at him. "Thank you."

"Guten tag." A barmaid said to Dean as she passed, making Dean smirk and leer at her.

"Guten tag yourself." Dean said, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Do you even know what guten tag means?" Harry asked him, making Dean throw a glare at him, whilst Ardifiel snickered and Sam chewed on his pretzel and then nodded to a man in a sheriff uniform.

"Mmm, looks like that's our man." Sam said once he swallowed his mouthful, making the other three glance over at where he was looking. Sam rolled his eyes and then led them all over to the man, who looked up when they approached. "Sheriff Dietrich."

"Are you boys from the fed?"

"Agent Anges and Young." Sam said, indicating to himself and Dean as they showed their badges, the sheriff then looked over at Harry and Ardifiel inquiringly, who both pulled out their own badges to show.

"I'm Agent Tufnel and this is Agent St Hubbins." Harry said in a perfect imitation of Sam's accent, making Dean gape at him before he shook his head and snapped his mouth shut.

"We called ahead about your, uh, problem." Sam said to the sheriff, who looked back at him away from Harry and Ardifiel's badges, which Dean couldn't help but notice looked more official than his and Sam's.

"Right. Um... I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out away from the crowd, huh?" The sheriff told them, and then led them away towards his own car.

* * *

Harry briefly wondered why all morgues were so cold then glanced down at the body that the sheriff pulled out on the tray and snickered into his hand when the sheet was pulled back and Harry saw the victim's neck.

"Marissa Wright, 26, just up from Lockhard for the 'fest. Terrible. Just Terrible. It's the last thing this town needs at peak tourist season." The sheriff told them sadly, whilst Dean, Sam and Ardifiel all looked at Harry in confusion when he coughed to cover his laughter.

"Definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed." Sam said with a tight smile before looking at Harry in confusion. Harry tilted the head to the side and showed the toehr three what he had seen. Two dark puncture marks on her neck like a traditional vampire bite.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, moving nearer to the body to look at the marks, whilst Ardifiel had a similar reaction to Harry and began to snicker, but didn't bother to hide it with a cough, so Sheriff Dietrich looked at him.

"Yeah, you got me – I mean, this killer's some kind of grade-A wacko, right? I mean, some Satan-worshipping, Anne Rice-reading, gothic, psycho vampire wannabe." The Sheriff said, deciding to ignore Ardifiel, who had stepped to stand behind Sam slightly when the Sheriff had looked at him.

"Sheriff, in your report, you mentioned a witness." Dean said, making the Sheriff look at him and nod.

"Yeah, I wished I didn't." Dietrich admitted with a huff, making Harry frown in confusion and wrinkle his nose, glancing at Sam who stood across from him and Dean. "But our witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable."

* * *

The four walked to the bar that seemed to be heading the Oktoberfest, full with waitresses wearing costumes for the festival. They all took stools at the bar, and the barmaid from earlier walked over to them, handing two beer glasses to another waitress before turning to Dean and grinning. Sam picking up a lipstick stained napkin and glancing at it then turning to look at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"I remember you." She said and Harry rolled his eyes and let his head drop to the bar, whilst Ardifiel narrowed his eyes at the woman and Sam chuckled and placed a hand on Harry's thigh, out of sight of Dean, not that Dean was paying them any attention. Harry was of the belief Sam could take him at the bar and Dean wouldn't stop drooling over the waitress.

"And I remember you..." Dean said, then peered at her nametag and smiled brightly up at her, making Harry, who had turned his head to the side to watch the spectacle, blink and wonder if he could light a room with those teeth. "'Jamie'. I never forget a pretty... everything."

Ardifiel sneered at Jamie and then Dean and moved to sit on the stool on the other side of Harry, much to the amusement of Harry and Sam, whilst Dean didn't notice anything.

"Why are we here again?" Harry muttered to Sam, making him smile (which made Harry realise that clearly dazzling smiles were in the genes) at him and then turn to Jamie.

"We're looking for Ed Brewer." Sam told her and Jamie turned her attention to Sam, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want with Ed?"

"Well, we are, uh, federal agents." Dean told her, and Harry sighed and tugged his badge out to throw it on the bar for her to see, along with Dean and Sam's. Ardifiel however, wasn't paying any attention, looking at the other waitress that Jamie had handed drinks to when they had entered.

"Ardy." Harry hissed, making Ardifiel turn slowly and blink at him.

"Hmm? Oh!" Ardifiel said, grinning widely at Jamie, making her blush coyly as he brought out his badge to show her, then placed it back in his jacket pocket. "Pleasure." Ardifiel said, still smiling at the woman, who smiled back, whilst Dean gaped at the two and Harry snickered.

"Mr Brewer was witness to a serious crime." Dean said, dragging Jamie's attention back to himself, ignoring the smirk Ardifiel shot him, whilst Sam and Harry just stared at the two in barely hidden amusement.

"You're a fed? Wow, you don't come on like a fed." Jamie said in disbelief, and then frowned at Dean. "Really?"

Dean grinned and leant forward on the bar toward Jamie, whilst Ardifiel rolled his eyes and leant against the bar to look at Harry, who just blinked up at him, happy that Sam still hadn't moved his hand from his thigh.

"I'm a maverick, ma'am. A rebel with a badge. One thing I don't play by – the rules." Dean said and all three of the others turned to gape at him, then Sam gave a slightly irritated smile.

"Okay, Maverick." Sam said to Dean, then looked at Jamie. "So where can we find Mr Brewer?"

* * *

Harry moved to sit down across from Ed Brewer after Jamie had pointed him out to them, Sam sliding in beside him. Dean and Ardifiel were busy glaring at one another, though they had followed Sam and Harry to Ed Brewer's table.

"Ed Brewer?" Harry asked, still speaking with the same accent as Sam. Ed looked up at them and nodded, then unscrewed the cap of the large tankard of beer and took a sip of it. "We're Agent's Tufnel and Anges. We want to talk to you about the attack."

"I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me. Why should you be any different?" Ed asked, pointing at the two, and Harry and Sam glanced at one another and then back at Ed.

"Believe me, Mr Brewer, we're different." Harry assured him, glancing to the side at Dean and Ardifiel, who were whispering to one another harshly and then glancing heavenwards before looking back at Ed and smiling.

"I spoke the God's honest truth. And now, I'm the town joke." Ed told them and Sam frowned and leant forwards slightly.

"Marissa Wright's murder is no joke to us. And we want to hear everything, no matter how strange it may seem." Sam told him and Ed frowned but still looked uncertain, making Harry sigh quietly, and move to lean his elbows on the table.

"We have a lot of experience with strange." Harry added with a slight grin at that understatement, given that one of them had been in Hell, one had demon blood in his veins, another was a wizard and the other was an angel. Hell, they _were_ strange. Ed uncapped the beer once again and took a drink, then recapped it.

"It was just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night," Ed walked his fingers along the table, making Harry mentally question how much beer he had already drunk. "I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing." Ed then looked down at the table and his voice got softer. "But she was... struggling too much. And this man, he was – well, he was biting her neck."

"Can you describe her assailant?" Sam asked him and Brewer nodded.

"Oh, he was a vampire."

"Alright, and by that, you mean..." Harry trailed off and looked at Ed to finish his sentence.

"You know, a vampire." Ed said and Harry sighed loudly this time.

"Right. So he looked like..." Harry motioned with his hands for Ed to give them something more to go on.

"He looked like a vampire, you know, with the fangs and the slicked back hair." Ed pulled his own hair back just in case they didn't know what he meant. "And the fancy cape, and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon."

"You mean like a Dracula?" Dean asked suddenly, making Ed look over and up at him and grinned widely.

"Exactly! Like a Dracula. Right down to the accent." Ed told him excitedly, and all four of them stared at him blankly, then Harry shook his head and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before making a sound of distress and looked at Sam, who was doing his own impression of a fish.

"The ac—"

"Yep." Brewer said before Sam could even finish, and Harry truly didn't know what to say and looked past Sam to Dean and Ardifiel, to see if they knew what to say.

"What did he say?" Sam finally asked and all four of them looked at Ed with a sense of morbid interest.

"You know, something like..." Ed then imitated a bad Hungarian accent, much to Harry's amusement, and raised his arm over his face is he had a cape on. "'Stay away, mortal! The night is mine!' You do believe me, don't you?"

Harry truly had nothing to say and so he turned to Sam to reassure the poor boy that he wasn't completely crazy and that what he had seen _might_ have happened. Wasn't a vampire, but it might have happened.

"Yes, we believe you Ed. We just need to get a few more things and we should soon solve it. Thank you for sharing this with us." Ardifiel said finally when it looked like neither Sam nor Dean knew what to say to Ed either. Ed looked at him and then smiled and nodded. Dean and Ardifiel soon walked back to the bar, whilst Sam and Harry glanced at one another and then back at Ed.

"If we need to talk to you again, where can we find you?" Harry asked, deciding to use a line that his clients normally liked him to ask whenever he role-played suspect and detective.

"Oh, I'll be here or the cinema. That's where I work." Ed told them, and both Harry and Sam smiled at him, said their goodbyes and walked over to where Dean and Ardifiel were vying for Jamie's attention. Sam and Harry both leant on the bar next to the other two and looked at one another.

"So, what do you think? Goth, psycho vampire wannabe, right?' Dean asked them, shocking Harry by even including him in the question.

"Definitely not our kind of case." Sam agreed and Dean nodded, whilst Harry begrudgingly nodded.

"Agreed. But who cares?" Dean asked, leading them all away to another table, Sam and Harry sliding in across from Dean and Ardifiel. "Rooms are paid for, and it's Oktoberfest. Come on. Beer and bar wenches." Dean said with a grin, and Harry actually found himself grinning back.

"You know... I hate to admit it, but I am completely in agreement with Dean for once. Well, not so much about the bar wenches, but the beer most definitely... And surely there will be someone in this sleepy little town that will sleep with me..." Harry added, glancing around the bar but not seeing anyone, though feeling Sam tense beside him and mentally smirking.

"Pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole 'wench' thing, Dean." Sam pointed out in a slightly tight voice that made Ardifiel glance at him and smirk knowingly.

"Hey, bar wench, where's that beer?" Dean called out, over to Jamie, who smiled sweetly at him.

"Coming up, good sir!" She called back, voice matching her sweet smile, and Harry fake gagged next to Sam, who grinned at him.

"Dude, Oktoberfest." Dean said gleefully, and Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"You know, I almost hate myself for saying it, but I kinda want to take Dean to Reading. The festival. Not here." Harry admitted, making Ardifiel snigger when Dean and Sam both gaped at him. "What? I did say I hated myself for admitting it. He'd be amusing! Besides, I'd take you as well, Sam, because quite frankly, you're hilarious drunk."

"Oh, I'm with you on that one. Though, he can get a little mean sometimes. He called you short yet?" Dean asked, whilst Sam made a noise that sounded a little like a strangled, angry cat.

"Not yet, but possibly because he knows that if he calls me short, I'll rip his balls off." Harry said, just as Jamie walked over to them and placed two beers in front of Dean and Ardifiel and then turned to Sam and Harry.

"What can I get you two?" Jamie asked them and Harry went to answer but Dean beat him to it.

"Oh, they don't drink. Sammy's a Christian Scientist, doesn't even take aspirin. Whilst Harry is a recovering alcoholic. They're real drags on stakeouts." Dean told her, smiling widely at Jamie, whilst Harry and Sam both glared at him venomously.

"You're funny." Jamie said with a smile, and Ardifiel rolled his eyes.

"Oh, he's hilarious. Really, of course, that beer will go straight to his head and we'll have to spend the rest of the day making sure that he doesn't grope everything around with a cock. Ourselves included." Ardifiel told her dryly, making Sam snort in laughter, whilst Harry shook with silent laughter and Dean turned to gape at Ardifiel.

"Dude! I do not! I'm not gay. I can show you how not gay I am if you like. What time do you get off?" Dean asked Jamie, who smiled at him kindly, though not quite as brightly as before, which made Ardifiel smirk.

"Haha. Like I said, 'funny'." Jamie said, and then walked off, making Harry turn to hide his laughter in Sam's shoulder, whilst Sam and Ardifiel turned to look at Dean with matching smirks.

"Man, it is time to right some wrongs." Dean muttered, not taking his eyes off of Jamie. Sam frowned in confusion at his brother, whilst Harry, having managed to stop his laughter, looked at Dean with equal confusion. Ardifiel just rolled his eyes.

"Come again?"

"Look at me. I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? You know, bullet wounds, knife cuts." Dean said, counting them off on his fingers and then holding out his spread hand and wiggling the fingers. "None of the off-angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom. Which leads me to conclude, sadly... that my virginity in intact." Dean told them and Ardifiel spat his mouthful of beer at Sam across from him and started to hack and cough as he laughed. Harry and Sam both just stared at Dean in horror, Sam a little more damp than Harry.

"What?" Sam asked him incredulously, wiping the beer off his face.

"I have been re-hymenated." Dean told him seriously, then took a sip of his beer, whilst Sam and Harry continued to look at him with incredulous shock.

"Re – Please. Dean, maybe angels can pull you out of Hell, but no one could do that." Sam told him and Ardifiel finally managed to stop choking and nodded his head frantically.

"Oh, I'm completely with Sam on this one. We're amazing, truly we are. There is almost nothing we can't do in fact, but giving _you_ your virginity back? Yeah, we're not _that_ good. It would be like giving Harry _his_ back. Never gonna happen." Ardifiel said, and Harry was torn between amusement and indignation.

"I have been re-hymenated. And the dude will no abide." Dean insisted and Sam grinned and shook his head.

"Alright, dude." Sam agreed in amusement, then turned to Harry at his side. "I'm heading back to the motel and get some sleep, you and Ardy staying here with the born-again virgin, or coming with me?"

"I'll come back with you, Ardy?" Harry asked, looking over at the angel, who kept stealing glances at Dean and giggling, which made Dean huff and frown back at him.

"I'm gonna stay here and watch the amusement of Dean get shot down. You kids have fun." Ardifiel said, making Harry and Sam look at him, whilst Dean just frowned in confusion.

"How can they have fun?" Dean asked and Ardifiel turned to look at Dean ponderingly.

"Huh, maybe I underestimated how good Castiel was and he really did make you a virgin again. Got to give him a prize for that one."

* * *

Harry followed Sam back to the motel and then leant against the wall beside the door to Sam and Dean's room and looked at him.

"So? Gonna invite me in?" Harry asked, looking at Sam curiously, but not really expecting anything.

"We can't. Dean could come back any minute." Sam told him and Harry gritted his teeth and moved to slam his head back on the wall.

"What the hell, Sam? Am I not good enough now that Dean is back? I mean, I really wasn't joking when I said I was used to people being ashamed of me, but you? I thought you would actually be different. Guess I was wrong." Harry said quietly, glaring at Sam when he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Harry..."

"You know what? Screw you, Sam. And fuck this pussy footing around shit. I'm fed up of it. Either tell Dean or don't. I don't give a shit anymore."

"Harry..." Sam tried once more, but Harry pushed himself away from the wall and glared up at Sam.

"No. I don't want to hear anymore pathetic excuses. Either man up or carry on being a pussy. I don't care. Ardifiel!" Harry yelled suddenly and Sam looked at him in confusion.

"Harry, what...?" Sam asked, but stopped when Ardifiel suddenly appeared next to Harry, looking a little annoyed.

"What? I was trying to cockblock Dean." Ardifiel bitched and Harry smirked at him.

"I'm taking you up on your offer." Harry told him and Ardifiel stopped looking annoyed and instead looked at Harry blankly.

"My offer? What – Oh! My offer! Huh, got fed up of waiting for Sam then, huh?" Ardifiel asked, grinning at Harry and then glancing at Sam and smirking.

"Yeah. It's not gonna work."

"Harry, what are you...?" Sam started to ask, but then trailed off when Ardifiel grinned wolfishly and then grabbed Harry to him and kissed him roughly.

"Sorry Sam, but I've got needs, yeah?" Harry finally told him once he had pulled himself away from Ardifiel and then kissed Ardifiel again and they slowly stumbled towards their own room, Sam watching them leave in stunned silence.

* * *

Harry moaned as he managed to get the door to their room open and then allowed Ardifiel to direct him inside it and to the bed, falling onto it. He looked up at Ardifiel and smirked, getting a mirroring smirk back.

"You really want to do this? You really want to make him jealous?" Ardifiel asked him, tugging off his jacket and then his tie, whilst Harry did the same.

"Oh I'm sure. Idiot needs to get some perspective in life." Harry muttered, unbuttoning his shirt and then pulling it off and throwing it to the floor.

"How do you know this isn't going to backfire? How do you know this won't just drive him into the arms of the demon?" Ardifiel asked him as he undid his trousers and then pushed them down.

"Honestly? I don't. I just... I don't really think I care anymore Ardy. Plus... can you honestly tell me that you know for certain he isn't fucking Ruby already?" Harry asked him, moving back to lean against the headboard of the bed.

"No, we can't know for sure." Ardifiel admitted, moving onto the bed and between Harry's legs.

"Exactly. So either he already has and I'm going to Hell, or he hasn't and I'm safe until he finally does."

"And you're okay with that? You're okay to leave your fate in his hands?"

"I don't have a choice, do I? I'm risking going to Hell for him and he can't even bring himself to tell his brother that he fucked me. What in this whole situation is fair?" Harry asked, then quickly moved forward and kissed Ardifiel before he could answer. "Now, either do something or go back to cockblocking Dean. I don't care, just stop the questioning."

"Ah, I'll never leave you, Harry. You know that." Ardifiel told him with a grin, and pushed Harry to lie down on the bed then kissed him as he ran his hand down Harry's chest.

Harry arched up into him and dragged his blunt nails down the angel's back when Ardifiel moved his mouth from Harry's and began to lick and kiss down to his neck. Harry felt around the bedside table blindly for the lube he had put their when Ardifiel had made the offer of making Sam jealous, and found it and pulled it over to them, handing it to Ardifiel.

Ardifiel looked up at Harry when he was handed the lube and raised an eyebrow, even as he opened it and squirted some on his fingers.

"I'm positive Ardy." Harry told him firmly, opening his legs wider as a hint. Ardifiel grinned at him and then nodded, even as he began to rub Harry's entrance and moved to kiss Harry again.

"Have to make sure and everything." Ardifiel muttered to him as he pressed a finger in and slowly began to stretch Harry, making Harry gasp and arch up into Ardifiel, clutching at his shoulder with one hand, whilst the other wrapped around his erection and began to stroke it.

"I'm sure. More." Harry groaned out and then gasped and clutched at Ardifiel when he added another finger and began to scissor them.

Ardifiel leant on his elbow to keep him propped up over Harry without crushing him, and gently began to run his fingers through Harry's hair as he added a third finger, making Harry's breath hitch as he looked up and locked eyes with Ardifiel. Harry wrapped his arm around Ardifiel's neck and tugged him down to kiss him.

Finally, Ardifiel removed his fingers and pulled away slightly to look around him, which made Harry look at him questioningly.

"Er...?"

"Condom?" Ardifiel asked and Harry was shocked into laughing.

"I'm clean, and to be honest, I would love to know what an angel STD would do to me." Harry admitted with a chuckle and Ardifiel shot him a slightly withering stare.

"I was just trying to be considerate. We angel's are supposed to always be considerate." Ardifiel admonished with a grin, but began to cover his own erection with more lube and leant forward once more.

"Angel's are also supposed to be sexless." Harry pointed out and then hitched his breath as Ardifiel slowly began to push inside him. "My point exactly."

"Are you normally this chatty during sex?" Ardifiel asked once he was in completely and stopped to allow Harry to adjust to him.

"Depends on what they pay me." Harry admitted, then arched up to let Ardifiel know he could move.

"I refuse to pay you." Ardifiel said as he slowly pulled out and then quickly thrust back in, making Harry cry out in pleasure, back arching and toes curling as Ardifiel managed to hit his prostate head on.

"You already – ah – are." Harry pointed out, moving a hand to gently grab at Ardifiel's hair, giving it a gentle tug.

"You do have a point." Ardifiel conceded, then slammed back in once more, groaning in pleasure and moving to bite at Harry's shoulder, making Harry moan loudly and wrap a leg around his waist.

"For a virgin, you are great at this." Harry said, slightly breathlessly as Ardifiel carried on thrusting into him and also placed a hand around Harry's neglected erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Dean's the virgin, not me." Ardifiel reminded him with a wicked grin, and Harry laughed breathlessly, cutting it off with a gasp and then a loud moan, throwing his head back. Ardifiel leant down and began to kiss and nip at Harry's neck, smirking when Harry cried out at a particular sharp bite, and then ran his tongue over it to sooth it.

Soon Harry clutched at Ardifiel's shoulders as he felt his orgasm approaching and pulled Ardifiel's head up from his neck and kissed him, moaning into his mouth and then pulling away and crying out as his orgasm surged through him, clenching around Ardifiel and making Ardifiel groan and release inside Harry, panting and pressing a kiss to Harry's temple as he pulled out of him and collapsed down on the bed next to Harry.

"If he has slept with Ruby, he will be going to Hell anyway, no matter what you do." Ardifiel said finally, once he had gotten his breath back.

"You suck at pillow talk."

"I just thought you should know."

"Why? I mean, why would he go to Hell?"

"Once you've slept with a demon, there is no absolution." Ardifiel explained to him softly, shifting on the bed to look at Harry.

"So then what? What if he has already signed his soul to Hell? What do I do then? Am I doing this for no reason?"

"You need to find that out. Harry... I will not allow you to go to Hell." Ardifiel told him firmly, shifting once again to be closer to Harry and pulling Harry over to him to hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Harry sighed softly and snuggled closer to Ardifiel, slowly relaxing enough and then falling asleep.

* * *

**Reading, PA. 21st October, 2008**

Harry woke up with a jerk to someone banging on their door. He looked down at Ardifiel, who he had been lying, sprawled across and frowned in confusion when Ardifiel looked up at him, equally as confused.

"Guys! Open up! New case!" Dean yelled, and Harry groaned and dropped his head down on Ardifiel's chest, then lethargically dragged himself away and off the bed, leaning down to grab a pair of boxers and pulling them on before going over to the door, glancing behind to him to see that Ardifiel had sat up in the bed and pulled his own boxers on.

"What's up?" Harry asked once he had yanked the door open to find Dean on the other side. Dean opened his mouth to, presumably explain what he was talking about, then snapped it shut when he took in Harry's appearance. Dean then looked around Harry and his eyebrows shot up at the sight of Ardifiel sitting on the bed, looking as rumpled as Harry.

"Dude! You slept with an _angel_?" Dean hissed, and Harry shrugged and rubbed his hair then raised an eyebrow. "Look, get suited up, like I said, new hunt. Someone else has been killed."

"Er... I thought we were leaving this case being that it really isn't within our jurisdiction." Harry stated, leaning against the doorframe, even as he heard Ardifiel begin to move around the room behind him.

"Yeah, we were until someone claimed that their boyfriend had been torn apart by a werewolf."

"Pardon?"

"Yeah, get dressed. We're gonna meet with the only witness." Dean told him and Harry sighed but walked back into the room, letting the door close behind him and looking at Ardifiel

"This place confuses me." Harry muttered as he walked over to his clothes that were on the floor and wrinkled his nose at the creases. Ardifiel snickered as he finished tying his tie and then moved over to Harry and touched the clothes, making the creases disappear. "Neat trick."

"Thank you. And I'll admit to being a bit confused as well. Do people normally go around killing other people by pretending to be hammer horror vampires?" Ardifiel asked him, checking his pockets for his badge whilst Harry quickly got dressed.

"Not that I know of."

"Huh."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Harry muttered, finishing getting dressed and then walking to the door, Ardifiel following close behind him.

They left the motel, making sure to lock the door behind them and then went to where Sam and Dean were waiting for them by the Impala, Sam glaring at a smug, satisfied looking Ardifiel whilst Dean looked torn between disgust and begrudging respect.

"Come on, we're meeting an –" Dean checked his notebook and then looked up at Harry and Ardifiel once again. "Anna-Marie over at that bar."

"Okay. Let's go." Harry muttered, then followed Dean and Sam as they walked away from the Impala to walk to the pub.

* * *

Harry glanced to the side at Ardifiel, as they stood behind Sam and Dean, who were sitting at a table outside the pub, opposite Anna-Marie. Who Harry was beginning to think was completely insane.

"And then it just – it just tore Rick into little pieces." Anna-Marie told them, taking a sip from possibly the biggest cup Harry had ever seen in his life.

"She's insane." Ardifiel muttered to Harry and Harry snorted and nodded his head.

"With you on that."

"Ma'am, we understand how hard this is, but can you describe the creature?" Dean asked her and Anna-Marie nodded and placed the cup back on the table.

"Oh. It was a werewolf."

"Glad we got that sorted. Think she and that Ed guy actually share a brain?" Harry muttered to Ardifiel, who smirked and nodded his head slightly.

"A werewolf? You're sure?" Sam asked her, both Dean and Sam doing a valiant job of ignoring Harry and Ardifiel.

"Oh, yeah. With the furry face and the black nose and the claws and the torn-up pants and shirt, like from the old movies." Anna-Marie told them with an earnest expression on her face.

"Did she --?"

"Yep." Ardifiel answered without Harry having to complete his question.

"Huh."

"Um, well..." Sam trailed off and glanced at Dean, then over his shoulder at Harry, who just shrugged.

"Okay, so... thank you for your time." Dean told her, and slowly got up from the table, Sam following him and all four walked away, looking confused, whilst Anna-Marie continued to suck on her straw and watched them.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

Harry walked over to the storage drawer in the morgue as soon as they got entrance, and glanced over his shoulder at Sam, who was behind him, as he pulled it open after checking the label.

"First a Dracula and now a full-on movie-time man? What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean asked as he and Ardifiel walked into the morgue behind them.

Harry carried the body bag over to the examination table and then unzipped the bag, wrinkling his nose up as the smell hit him and then looked inside.

"Huh. Haven't seen anything like that for a while." Harry muttered, and Sam looked over his shoulder and chocked in shock.

"Ooh, whew." Sam muttered, and Dean glanced in the bag, whilst Harry grabbed some gloves and then pulled them on and prodded the body. Or what remained of it.

"Damn!" Dean exclaimed, whilst Ardifiel just rolled his eyes and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Alright..." Sam said, trailing off when he noticed Harry was manipulating the hand in the bag to stick its middle finger up. "Harry!"

"What? Not like he's actually gonna mind, is it? He's been eaten by a giant freaking wolf man! Which, might I add, don't actually exist, so what the fuck is going on? This guy has been gnawed on. Literally. No one can physically imitate dog teeth without a dog. It's not possible. No matter how determined, sick and kinky they are."

"Could be a werewolf though. Strong enough to tear a healthy man apart, limb from limb." Dean pointed out, then Harry forcefully poked at the visible heart. "Ah."

"Exactly."

"Fine, so what the hell is going on?" Dean asked, just as Sheriff Dietrich walked into the room.

"Well, I was hoping you boys could tell me. I just got a rush job on those fibres we found on the body." The Sheriff told them, pulling out a bag from the envelope he was carrying. "Canine. Wolf hairs."

Harry could feel hysterical laughter bubbling up inside him and glanced up from the remains to see that Dean was pinching the bridge of his nose and Ardifiel was looking more perplexed than Harry had ever seen him before.

"I'm getting a headache." Dean groaned and Harry finally let a small giggle escape.

* * *

They all sat, once more, at a table in the bar, this time Ardifiel and Harry sitting on the same side, whilst Sam either tried to avoid looking at them, or settled for glaring whenever his gaze caught Ardifiel's.

"I don't know, guys. Looks like we've stumbled onto a midnight showing of 'Dracula meets Wolfman'. Is that it?" Dean asked, looking at the three of them, and Harry shrugged and looked at Ardifiel, then Sam, who once again refused to meet his stare.

"I don't know. I mean, wolfman seems real enough. It makes Dracula seem a little less impossible, I guess." Sam finally said with a sigh and Harry frowned and nibbled at his lip.

"True..." Harry started, still frowning. "But werewolves don't grow wolf hair – that's just a myth. A stupid one at that."

"Harry's right." Ardifiel muttered, leaning forward on his elbows and bowing his head down to look at the table.

"So what? We've got a vampire and a werewolf monster mashing this town?" Dean asked, frustration evident in his voice.

"Looks like you guys are staying a while. I heard about Rick Deacon." Jamie said, bringing over two beers for Ardifiel and Dean, whilst both Harry and Sam got a coke each, much to the amusement of the former two.

"Yeah, this case just got weird enough for our department." Dean told her, much to the surprise of the other three, taking his beer from her.

"Well, drinks are on me. And just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight." Jamie added to Dean with a smile, whilst Ardifiel turned his head to narrow his eyes at Harry, who just rolled his own in response and glanced over at Sam, who was watching Jamie and Dean with bemusement.

"Oh, it's not another, uh... girls' night out?" Dean asked her, whilst Ardifiel huffed almost silently and Harry snickered in amusement.

"Doesn't have to be." Jamie told him with a shrug and an even wider grin.

"Okay then. I'll see you tonight." Dean told her, whilst the other three at the table just stared at him in exasperation.

"Okay, then." Jamie agreed and then walked away, hugging the tray to her chest.

"Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat? That would be cool." Dean said, making Sam gape at him whilst Harry titled his head in consideration.

"If he could, then he'd be more than a vampire." Harry finally said. Then turned to Ardifiel. "Could Snape turn into a bat, do you know?"

* * *

Harry, Ardifiel, Dean and Sam walked over to the sarcophagus in the museum, where apparently a guard had been attacked by a mummy and they all looked at it and then at each other.

"I have no words." Harry finally said, whilst Sam snorted and then crouched down next to the sarcophagus, Dean and Harry following suit, whilst Ardifiel chose to look around the room in interest.

"This sarcophagus isn't ancient." Sam said finally, holding up a tag he had found inside it. "It's from a prop house in Philly."

"Well.... it goes well with the bucket of dry ice." Dean told them, holding up a tiny bucket with smoke still coming out of it slightly. Harry cooed suddenly and pulled the bucket from Dean's hands, much to the confusion of the two brothers. "Er..."

"It's tiny! So cute!" Harry gushed, quickly standing up and looking over at Ardifiel, who glanced over at him and walked over. "Look at the tiny bucket!"

"Those two are insane." Dean muttered to Sam when Ardifiel cooed as well and took the bucket from Harry.

"Probably. So... this guy. Is he making his own special effects?" Sam asked, frowning in consternation, and getting the attention of Harry and Ardifiel.

"Yeah, a mummy with a good sense of showmanship." Dean muttered and Harry snorted in amusement and then glanced at his watch and noticed that it was almost midnight. He opened his mouth to point that out to Dean, but was stopped by Ardifiel slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Mff."

"This is stupid." Sam muttered, not noticing Harry struggling to get out of Ardifiel's grasp, whilst Dean watched the two as though not sure what to make of them.

"Ardy. Stop. Now. What are we going to do? Clearly this is all kinds of crazy." Harry said, taking the bucket back from Ardifiel, who pouted at the loss.

"You know, I think I hate this case more for the fact that it is making me and Harry agree with one another far too often for anyone's sanity." Dean muttered, then glanced at his watch and Ardifiel groaned quietly behind Harry. "Oh, damn it. Jamie. I'm late. You're good here with the mummy and the...." Dean waved his hands around and then glanced at Harry with a nod. "Crazy."

"Yeah, yeah sure. Go." Sam said with a wave of his hand and Dean grinned at him and left.

"Why'd you let him leave?" Ardifiel finally whined once Dean was out of earshot. "Now he's going to get some and I won't be able to mock him for failing."

"Er..." Sam faltered and looked at Ardifiel in confusion.

"Okay... so shall we get on with trying to find out what the bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked, before Ardifiel could say something even stranger or Sam could say something that would get him smote.

"Harry...." Sam trailed off, looking a little uncomfortable and Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter, Sam. Forget it. Just... just concentrate on the case, yeah?" Harry asked and Sam sighed but nodded all the same.

"Okay. I dunno what else we can look for here. Seriously, what clue can we get besides clues that tell us all of this is fake and we're looking for some weirdo with a fetish for horror movies." Sam muttered, flicking at the tag on the side of the sarcophagus and then standing up.

"Huh. I think I agree with you on that one. Mummies don't even exist... in the evil undead sense of the word I mean." Harry added and Ardifiel opened his mouth, then closed it again and frowned, all three of them nodding to the Sheriff as they left the room.

"Shall we go back to the motel then?"

"Aren't you afraid I'll jump you or something and Dean will see and realise that you're actually a scary gay man in disguise of... whatever the hell that disguise is." Harry muttered, waving a hand at Sam, who flushed and then scowled.

"No. And I'm not gay."

"You know, I've watched and visited this world a lot and the term gay in reference to a homosexual is relatively new... but homosexuality has always meant a man getting sexual pleasure from another man. Which you did. Making you homosexual... or gay." Ardifiel added, and smiled brightly when Sam glared at him.

"Ardy..." Harry said, trailing off and sighing instead, realising that nothing he said would make Ardifiel regret teasing Sam.

"Look. I get that you think you know everything about me and Harry, but you don't. Okay? So just... keep out of it." Sam threatened with a scowl, and Ardifiel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or what, exactly?" Ardifiel asked him with a smirk, and Harry sighed and grumbled under his breath.

"Or –"

"Guys! Stop it! This is stupid. Just –" Harry stopped when Sam's phone began to ring and he pulled it out with a frown.

"Dean?" Sam listened to whatever Dean was telling him down the phone, face becoming more and more perplexed and then he nodded. "Okay Dean, we'll be right there."

"Sam?" Harry asked once Sam had hung up the phone, shoving it back in his pocket.

"Apparently he arrived to find Jamie being harassed by Dracula.... who escaped on a moped." Sam added with a confused frown.

"Er... so he can't turn into a bat then?" Ardifiel asked, looking equally as confused as the other two.

* * *

Sam, Harry and Ardifiel all walked into the bar where Dean and Jamie were sitting at the table, Jamie looking a bit shaken and Dean looking grim.

"You were quick." Dean muttered, glancing at them and then back at Jamie to make sure she was still alright.

"Yeah... Ardifiel gave us a... lift." Sam said, jabbing his thumb behind him at Ardifiel, who just grinned widely. Harry chuckled at the memory of Sam's discomfort of having Ardifiel touch him.

"Are you two alright?" Harry asked finally, making Dean throw him a look that told Harry that Dean was well aware Harry could care less if _he_ was alright or not. Harry just shrugged and grinned back.

"Yeah, I think so. And I think I know what's going on." Dean told them, placing a folded towel onto the table, which the three men looked at in confusion

"Yeah?" Sam asked Dean, glancing from the towel to Dean, who rolled his eyes and nudged the towel towards Sam.

"Part of it as least." Sam frowned and opened the towel to see an ear folded within it.

"Uh, the ear part?" Sam asked, and Harry snickered and moved to pick the ear up, frowning at the rubbery feel to it.

"I've felt something like this before." Harry said with a bemused frown, whilst Dean nodded his head.

"Yeah, I ripped that off of Dracula's head. Hand it to Sam, he'll recognise what it is." Dean told him and Harry did just that, trying to place where he had felt something similar to that before.

"Oh, man." Sam said, almost as soon as the ear had been put into his hand.

"The skin of a shapeshifter. Just like St. Louis and just like in Mulwaukee. Of course this one's all buckets of crazy." Dean said, just as Harry snapped his fingers and got the attention of everyone else.

"Joey!"

"Er... Joey? Who's Joey?" Sam asked, whilst Ardifiel snickered behind them.

"He... she... well depending on who you asked for, Joey was someone who worked for Jayne as well. A... specialist. If anyone rang up asking for something specific and Jayne didn't have it, then she rang Joey. He was a shapeshifter." Harry told them and Dean and Sam gaped at him, whilst Jamie just looked confused.

"You knew a shapeshifter and you didn't kill it?" Dean asked him once he had gotten over his shock.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong! Just charging people for sex. Really, not exactly a killable offence. Besides, he was fun! Knew how to get into the best places." Harry said in a slightly far away voice as he remembered.

"You're a prostitute?" Jamie asked him in shock and Harry snapped his eyes to look at her, making her blush at her outburst.

"I was... What of it?"

"Er..."

"Anyway! Back on track. I also uh... pulled this off during the fight." Dean said, pulling out a medallion from his jacket pocket and handing it to Ardifiel, seeing as Sam was busy looking torn between gaping at Harry and staring at the ear in his hand. "Check the label on the ribbon."

Ardifiel glanced at him and then down at the ribbon in his hand, turning it over and reading the label on it, then chuckling and handing it to Harry.

"It's a costume rental." Ardifiel said through his chuckles and Harry read the label and began to snigger beside him.

"All three monsters – the Dracula, Wolfman and the Mummy. All the same critter, which means we need to catch this freak before he 'creature from the Black Lagoon's somebody." Dean told them and Sam nodded, whilst Harry and Ardifiel just continued to laugh at the absurdity of the whole scenario.

"So, you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something. And the X-Files are real?" Jamie asked finally, and Harry just began to snigger even harder.

"No, 'The X-Files' is a TV show. This is real." Dean told her calmly, and Jamie flushed.

"Oh."

"Okay, so the stagecraft, the costuming –" Sam waved his hand and cut himself off, frowning in confusion. "It's like he's trying to re-enact his favourite monster movie moments, right down to the bloody murders."

"Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?" Jamie asked randomly, making everyone turn to stare at her, then Harry stated laughing once more and had to lean on Sam to stay standing. "What?"

"Mina? Yeah, that's what he called Jamie. And he called me Mr Harker." Dean added and Harry slammed his fist on the table in mirth, making Dean and Jamie jump in their seats.

"Mr Harker! You!" Harry said through his laughter, pointing at Dean and trying to wipe the tears streaming down his face, whilst everyone else just looked at him in bemusement, only Sam seeming to understand what he found so funny.

"Anyone wanna share with us why he is in hysterics over this? Who the hell are Mina and Harker?" Dean demanded, and Harry finally managed to calm down a little, taking a couple of deep breaths and occasionally breaking out into giggles.

"Mina and Jonathan Harker are characters from the novels and movies." Harry said thorugh his giggles and Sam nodded from beside him.

"Yeah, Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker, the fiancé. Seems like he's fixating on you, like he see you as his bride." Sam told Jamie, who looked horrified at the statement.

"Wow. Lucky me." Jamie deadpanned and Harry giggled again before he managed to smother it.

"But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you." Sam told her and Dean frowned, whilst Ardifiel looked like he was thinking of something.

"Jamie, has anybody strange come to town, somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know, Dean. It's Oktoberfest, I'm a bartender. There's lots of people. I... Wait a second. There is Ed." Jamie said with a frown.

"'Ed Brewer' Ed?" Harry asked, straightening up and finally managing to look serious.

"Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, you know, I don't think he's the type of guy –"

"Where does Ed live?" Dean interrupted, whilst Harry frowned and silently agreed with Jamie.

"I don't know. But he works at the old movie theatre. I think he's a projectionist there." Jamie told him.

"Take care of Mina?" Sam asked him and Dean nodded, but Harry placed a hand on Sam to stop him from walking away.

"No, I don't think it's Ed." Harry said with a frown.

"I'm gonna have to agree with my charge on this one. Ed said he witnessed the first attack. Why would he do that? It'd make him a suspect." Ardifiel agreed, whilst Jamie looked at him in confusion.

"Charge? Wait, what do you mean charge?"

"Er... I'm... He's..." Harry frowned in consternation as he tried to explain what Ardifiel had meant without having to reveal the actual existence of angels.

"Harry can't be trusted on his own anymore. Nymphomania and all that, so Ardifiel is paid to keep an eye on him. Keep him out of trouble." Dean told her quickly, and Harry was torn between indignation and being impressed.

"Right..." Jamie said slowly and then frowned. "I don't think it's Ed either."

"See! Mina agrees with me as well. Three against one."

"_Jamie_ doesn't count, you're hardly ever to be trusted and Ardifiel acts like he is stoned most of the time. You three go check out the movie theatre and I'll stay here to keep an eye on Jamie." Dean told them and Harry huffed and glowered at him.

"I don't want to!" Harry whined, but didn't put up much fight when Sam dragged him and Ardifiel away from Dean and Jamie.

* * *

"This is stupid. Ed is _not _the shifter." Harry grumbled as he, Sam and Ardifiel all stood in front of the cinema, each one not sure whether to enter or not.

"Maybe, but how can you be certain?" Sam asked him, and Harry shrugged and then sighed, knowing that he had just lost the fight.

"You two finished with your petty bickering? If so, we should head inside and see if Ed is actually here." Ardifiel said in a bored tone.

"Sure, sure. Let's go and see me get proved right." Harry said, waving his hand at them.

"Psht, for once." Sam muttered, leading the way into the cinema.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mean's you're hardly ever right about hunts. No offence."

"See if I save your ass ever again." Harry muttered, pouting as he followed Sam and Ardifiel into the cinema and through the corridors in search of Ed. "Can anyone else hear that?"

Sam and Ardifiel both paused when Harry spoke and then nodded when the sound of organ music drifted down the corridor.

"I think we've found Ed." Sam muttered and then led them towards where the music was coming from. They found themselves in a large screen that was playing Phantom of the Opera silently, the music playing along seamlessly. Sam checked the clip in his gun, whilst Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, and Ardifiel just watched the two in amusement, all three quietly making there way over towards where Ed was sitting at the organ. Suddenly the music changed to something upbeat and Harry glanced at Ardifiel in confusion, seeing that Ardifiel's eyes were twinkling with suppressed laughter.

They bother turned their attention back to Sam and Ed in time to see Sam lunge forward and push Ed against the organ, holding him at gun point.

"You, FBI man – what did I –?"

"Shut up, okay, you know what you did!" Sam demanded, whilst Harry sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking completely unimpressed and Ardifiel looked increasingly like he was struggling with controlling his laughter.

"What?" Ed asked and Harry sighed even more loudly to try and show Sam that he was not impressed, judging by the fact Sam's shoulder's stiffened even more, Harry got the impression he had gotten Sam's attention.

"I now what you are."

"Pfft, clearly he doesn't." Harry muttered under his breath and then smiled innocently when Sam shot him a venomous glare over his shoulder.

"I'm not anything. I just like to play the casio." Ed told him in a panicky voice, making Ardifiel finally snort and begin to snicker.

"Had time to grow the ear back, huh?" Sam asked, and then grabbed Ed's ear and yanked on it.

"What? Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ed cried out and Sam frowned and let go of the ear.

"It's supposed to come off." Sam said in confusion and Ed gaped at him incredulously.

"No, it's not!"

"Sam. That's enough, clearly Ed is human, _I_ was right, you and Dean were wrong. Accept it." Harry told Sam as he walked forward and pulled Sam away from Ed.

"Yeah man! I'm human! What is wrong with you?" Ed demanded, rubbing his ear and glaring up at Sam, who stared back at him guiltily.

"Sorry about this Ed. Really, we are. Sam here hasn't taken his medication today." Harry explained as he tugged Sam to stand behind him.

"Medication? He's the FBI!"

"Yeah... couple of years back things got a little stressful for him and he had to take medication to stop himself from believing that things were real that clearly er... won't. So sorry you got dragged into this." Harry babbled as he slowly backed Sam away from Ed and towards Ardifiel, who was watching the scene in amusement.

"I want to make a complaint!" Ed exclaimed and Harry groaned and discreetly elbowed Sam viciously in the stomach, making his gasp in pain.

"Really? Well... Er... you can find the number for our er... offices on the internet. I'm sure." Harry said, wondering if that was actually true. "Look, we've got to go now. Bye!"

Harry quickly spun around and then shoved at Sam's chest to make him walk out of the room, causing him to stumble backwards before he regained his balance and turned around following Ardifiel out of the room, whilst Harry followed behind him, occasionally shooting wary glances over his shoulder at Ed, who steadily watched them leave with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Harry, Sam and Ardifiel all walked hurriedly into the bar, hoping to catch Dean and Jamie before they left to tell them what they had found out about Ed.

"Huh, looks like he's already gone." Harry said, noticing that the table was empty. "Why did they leave the door unlocked?"

"I dunno, I'm gonna ring Dean and tell him that Ed isn't our guy and to give us a call when he gets it." Sam told them, taking his phone out of his pocket and calling Dean as he walked away from them.

"I dunno, seems a bit odd, doesn't it? Leaving a place unlocked." Harry muttered to Ardifiel, who looked at him and nodded with a frown on his face.

"You do have a point. Why is there a bottle on the floor as well?" Ardifiel asked, glancing at the floor, and Harry followed his gaze and frowned at the empty bottle and walked over to it.

"Dean and Jamie didn't leave through choice, did they?" Harry asked, picking the bottle up and looking at it with a frown.

"Sam!" Ardifiel called out, making Sam look up at them and then walk over.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, closing his phone and looking at Ardifiel curiously.

"Dean and Jamie didn't leave by their own choice." Ardifiel told him and Sam frowned and glanced at Harry, who waved the bottle at him. Sam then looked at the table and walked over to it, picking up a napkin with a lipstick print on it.

"Lucy." Sam said, making Harry look at him curiously.

"Who?"

"The other waitress here."

"Oh. Oh! Huh, Ardy, can you take us to Dean?" Harry asked the angel, who wrinkled his nose.

"Er... it would be easier for Castiel to do it." Ardifiel told them and Harry raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "Fine."

Ardifiel walked over to them and then pressed a finger to each of their foreheads and they blinked away.

* * *

They appeared in a room that looked like something straight out of a Frankenstein movie and gaped at the walls, until a voice behind them made them all turn around, Harry and Ardifiel bursting into laughter at the sight and Sam chuckling quietly.

"Dudes! You came! Brilliant! Get me off of this thing and stop laughing!" Dean yelled at them, strapped to a strange device and wearing lederhosen.

"Liking the legs, Dean!" Harry exclaimed with a wide grin as he walked over to stand next to Dean, grin widening when Dean glared at him.

"Suits you, Dean. You should wear this more often." Sam told him with a grin as he began to untie Dean's arm on the opposite side to Harry, Ardifiel unclipping his ankles and sniggering to himself.

"Shut up!" Dean said, pointing a recently released finger at Sam, who just grinned back at him unrepentantly. Dean climbed off the table and then gestured for Sam to kicked the door down. Sam moved forwards and kicked it, putting his foot though the door and watching it fall down to the floor. He then turned to face Dean, Harry and Ardifiel, who were all looking bemused and shrugged.

"Let's go." Sam just said, walking over the door and leading them towards where he hoped Jamie might be.

"You know... none of my other charges ever got into such amusing situations as you do. Castiel really is missing out by being a good little angel." Ardifiel mused as he followed behind Dean and Sam, glancing over his shoulder at Harry, who snorted in amusement and shook his head.

"Tell me about it." Harry muttered and Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Even for us, this is weird." Dean informed them, then stopped when Sam stopped by a door and glanced at them before opening it and walking in. Harry followed behind the other three into the room in time to see Sam get flung across the room and slide down the wall.

"Shit."

"You will never be Van Helsing!" Dracula exclaimed with a Hungarian accent, making Harry snigger and watch as Dean attacked Dracula, then slammed into another wall. "And you, Harker, now you die."

"How 'bout now you shut the hell up?" Dean asked, keeping Dracula's attention as Harry crouched down by Sam to check on him and Ardifiel checked on Jamie. Harry glanced over in time to see Dean thrown down to the floor and Dracula raise his arms to go for the kill, then stop and stare down at his chest in shock, where a sword was sticking out of it. Harry glanced behind Dracula to see Ardifiel holding the sword with narrowed eyes.

"How? Silver?" Dracula gasped out, and the dropped to his knees when Ardifiel pulled the sword back out of his chest and vanished it, making Jamie, who was standing next to him, stare at him in shock. "Perhaps this is how the movie should end."

Harry snickered as he watched Dracula dramatically allow himself to fall to the floor and then breathed out wetly and then stopped breathing altogether.

"Ard –" Dean started to say, staring up from the floor in shock at the angel who, held out his hand to help him up.

"Yeah, yeah. Shame on me. Whatever. Castiel would not have been pleased if I had allowed you to die." Ardifiel told him as he pulled up off the floor. Harry shook his head in amusement and stood up, helping Sam stand up with him.

"Shall we go then before someone comes along and finds... Dracula here." Dean stated, letting go of Ardifiel's hand and looking down at the body of Dracula.

"Sure, sure. Wait a minute though." Harry said, and then looked around the room before he noticed the chair by the desk and walked over to it, shocking the other four in the room when he smashed it and picked up one of the legs.

"Harry, what – Harry!" Sam cried out in shock when Harry stabbed the chair leg into Dracula's chest, over the heart and then stood back with a grin.

"What? Makes it more authentic for whoever will find the body. Now we can leave." Harry told them and Dean stared at him for a few seconds and then chuckled and shook his head, before looking at Jamie.

"See? I told you they were weird."

* * *

**Reading, PA. 22nd October, 2008**

Harry and Sam stood next to one another outside of the bar the next morning, waiting for Jamie and Dean to finish saying goodbye, whilst Ardifiel bought them all another giant pretzel from the vendor.

"Harry... about the other night..." Sam started, glancing across the square to where Ardifiel was laughing at something the vendor had said to him.

"Forget it."

"No. I... I'm sorry I can't seem to tell Dean about us. I just... I don't want to disappoint him." Sam told him in a quiet voice, making Harry frown as what Sam said to him hurt him more than Sam probably thought.

"Sam. Drop it. Just... don't expect anything from me anymore. Until you are willing to tell Dean about us, then there is no us. Alright? Talk to me about it when you finally realise what it is you actually want." Harry told him, and then smiled brightly when Ardifiel walked back over to them and handed them each a pretzel and glanced behind him at Dean and Jamie.

"They still going at it? Re-virgin Mary over there really needs to let go already." Ardifiel commented lightly, taking a bite out of his own pretzel.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out and Dean glanced over at them, then back to Jamie, giving her one last kiss and then walking over to them, taking the pretzel Ardifiel offered him when he stood next to him.

"Feels good to be back on the job, doesn't it?" Dean asked with a wide grin and Sam grinned back at him and nodded, whilst Harry grumbled under his breath.

"Back on the job for _you_ maybe. I miss my old job." Harry grouched, making Ardifiel grin at him whilst Sam and Dean just gaped, then Dean shook his head.

"The hero gets the girl, monster gets the gets, all in all, happy ending – with a happy ending no less." Dean added with a leer and Sam rolled his eye and laughed good naturedly.

"Real classy, Dean."

"Dean can be classy? Since when?" Harry asked in mock shock, grinning widely when Dean glared at him.

"All I'm saying is, the shifter man had a point, you know? It would be nice if life was movie simple. Although, if I was turning life into a movie, I wouldn't do this 'Abbott and Costello meet the monster' crap."

"Yeah. No, I know what you'd pick." Sam told him, whilst Harry and Ardifiel exchanged bemused looks.

"No, you don't." Dean told him with a chuckle and Sam nodded his head.

"I do."

"No, you don't."

"'Porky's II'" Sam told him and Dean gaped at him, whilst Harry snickered and Ardifiel just looked even more puzzled.

"What?" Dean asked and Sam smirked at him.

"You heard me."

"Lucky guess." Dean muttered with a pout and Harry began to laugh even more, then suddenly stopped when Dean looked at him.

"Say 'Pretty Woman' and I'll cut your balls off." Harry informed him and Dean looked scandalised for a second and then shook his head.

"Nah, there isn't enough sex in that film for you." Dean told him and then walked off, leaving Harry gaping at his back and Ardifiel and Sam to chuckle.

**A/N – Okay, so I know what you're all thinking... maybe... This doesn't look like a chapter of Sympathy. Yeah, I know. So shoot me. I'm a bit blocked on Sympathy at the moment so yeah... Though Shiro Kurisutaru is helping me try to break the damned wall down... **

**Also, I didn't do Metamorphosis because well, that one was more about Dean finding out about Sam's powers and Ruby. Dean is still pretty much in the dark about Ruby and the fact that neither Sam nor Harry are in Hell, is testament to the fact that Sam isn't drinking demon blood. Yet. **

**Should anyone be curious about what is going on between Ardifiel and Dean... nothing. At the moment. Ardifiel flirts with everyone, though he wouldn't turn Dean down if Dean propositioned him. Come on, who would? **

**Finally, that bit about there being no redemption from sleeping with a demon? Yeah, apparently that's true. Sleeping with a demon is the ultimate sin that there is no going back from. Apparently you have to choice to repent up until your final breath and God will forgive you, until you sleep with a demon. Then you're fucked. So Ardifiel wasn't lying. **

**So tell me what you think. I'm fully prepared for half of you at least to dislike Harry and Ardifiel sleeping together, but it's my story and I have been hinting towards it for a while. **

**My life is a little hectic at the moment, so I don't know when I will next be updating anything. Hopefully it won't be too long. Thank you for being patient with me. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Small warning that this chapter gets really bloody depressing later on. Just thought I'd give you fair warning. **

Chapter Eight

**25****th**** October, 2008. Rock Ridge, CO. **

Harry walked in behind Sam and Dean into the morgue, all wearing the required suits that pretend FBI agents were supposed to wear and all trying to look like they belonged there. Well, Harry actually just looked bored and Sam and Dean had had enough practice in faking it as FBI agents. Harry silently wished that Ardifiel was there instead of having to leave on Super Secret Angel Business.

"Agent's Tyler, Perry, Tufnel, meet Frank O'Brien." The coroner said to them as he opened the body bag and allowed the three 'agents' to have a look at the body.

"He died of a heart attack, right?" Sam asked, looking at the body and then up at the coroner.

"Three days ago."

"But O'Brien was forty four years old and, according to this, a marathon runner." Sam stated in disbelief, whilst Dean and Harry stayed silent and let Sam deal with the coroner, seeing as either one of them was bound to say something inappropriate.

"Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security." The coroner told them and Harry nodded his head.

"Smart man. I've got that as well. Never know when someone's just gonna come along and –"

"Thank you, Agent Tufnel! I don't think we need you to finish that, thanks." Sam said suddenly, stopping whatever Harry was about to tell the poor coroner.

"But Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?" Dean asked, trying not to grin at Harry's outraged expression at having been interrupted.

"Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?" The Coroner asked, and Harry gave him a stunned look.

"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy." Dean told him and the Coroner looked at him in confusion.

"What autopsy?"

"The one you're gonna do." Dean told him firmly, making Harry bite his lip to stop his laughter. If only so that Dean didn't realise that he had amused Harry. The coroner sighed and then moved to the body and cut it open, looking up and catching the somewhat disturbed looks on Sam and Dean's faces and the bored one on Harry's.

"First dead body?" The coroner asked the two next to Harry, who snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Far from it." Dean told him dryly and Harry muttered under his breath about understatements.

"Oh good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?" The coroner asked, and Harry picked up a large pair of... well he thought they were shears but assumed they would cut through ribs, and the coroner didn't correct him when he handed them over.

Harry glanced over when Sam took a deep, unsteady breath as the man began to cut into the ribs. Harry then smirked when Sam visibly tried to keep himself from cringing.

"Is that from a wedding ring? I didn't think Frank was married." Dean commented, noticing a pale mark where a wedding ring had been.

"Ain't my department." The coroner told him as he continued to cut into the ribs, whilst Harry just took great joy in Sam's discomfort.

"Any idea how he got these?" Harry commented suddenly, holding up the man's arm that had scratches all down them.

"You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground." The coroner told them, making Harry frown as he was pretty sure they looked self-inflicted. He'd seen them plenty of times before. "Huh."

"What?" Sam asked, having apparently finally settled him stomach slightly.

"I – I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries." The coroner said in a slightly distracted voice, then cut out the heart, making a snapping noise that made Dean lurch slightly like he was going to be sick. Harry snickered slightly from beside him and then smiled innocently when Dean turned to glare at him. "Heart looks pretty damn healthy. Hold that a second, would you?" The man held out the heart, making Sam and Dean take a subtle step back, leaving only Harry standing there to hold the heart, which he did with a shrug. The coroner then returned to cutting something else in the body.

Much to the clear amusement of Harry and Dean, the coroner hit a vein in the body and hit Sam's face with blood. "Oh, sorry. Spleen juice." Harry coughed to hide his laugh, whilst Dean just stood back and smirked.

((page break))

Later that day, they were all sitting in front of the deputy's desk in the sheriffs station, waiting for the sheriff to come out and talk to them.

"I'm bored." Harry muttered under his breath, making Sam glare at him, having still not forgiven him for laughing at the blood incident. "Oh let it go, I was forced to hold a heart."

"Yeah, and you've got it all off your face. Quit bein' a baby." Dean muttered back at Sam with a grin on his face, which just widened when Sam turned his glare to him.

"Hell's bells, Linus, have you seen my – who are they?" The man who Harry assumed was the sheriff, given he had just walked out of the sheriff's office, asked, looking at the three sitting in the room curiously.

"Federal agents. I, uh..." Deputy Linus trailed off, noticing the shocked and slightly disbelieving look on his face.

"And you kept them waiting?"

"You – you said not to disturb." Linus said incredulously, staring at the back of the sheriff when he turned to look at the three 'federal agents'.

"Come on back, fellas." The sheriff said to them with a smile, motioning for them to follow him. They all stood up and followed behind him, only for him to stop them just before they entered the room. "Shoes off." He told them with a smile, making Harry gape at him incredulously.

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry muttered, toeing off his shoes and kicking them next to Sam's. Still muttering under his breath as he followed the other two into the office.

"Al Britton. Good to meet you." Sheriff Britton said, shaking them hands and then moving to the other side of his desk.

"You too." Sam told him, and then took a seat when the Sheriff motioned for them to do so, rolling his eyes when he saw Harry and Dean briefly scuffle over who got the other chair, Harry being the one to win.

Sheriff Britton then took out some alcohol gel and squirted quite a bit on his hands, before he began to rigorously slather it in. Dean and Harry caught one another's eyes and traded weird looks, whilst Sam just shook his head at the two.

"Okay. So, what can I do for uncle Sam?" Sheriff Britton asked, making Harry look at Sam and then at Dean in confusion, Dean just smirked at him and shook his head to tell him not to say anything.

"Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien. We understand some of your men found his body." Sam said, whilst Dean tried to silently tell Harry to keep quiet and give him the seat.

"They did. Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell, we were Gamecocks." Sheriff Britton said and both Harry and Dean began to snicker then stopped with contrite looks on their faces when Sheriff Britton gave them both a stern look. "That's our softball team's name. They're majestic animals. I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was... he was a good man."

"Yeah. Big heart." Dean said with a smirk at Harry, who scowled at him.

"Before he died, did you notice Frank acting strange? Maybe scared of something?" Sam said, throwing a warning look at the two beside him.

"Oh hell yeah. Real jumpy." Britton told them with a frown on his face.

"You know what scared him?" Sam asked, whilst Harry was watching the man closely with a frown, wondering why he kept twitching.

"No. Wouldn't answer his phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and well, you know the rest." Britton told them and Harry glanced at Sam and then back at the Sheriff when he started and poured more gel onto his hands. Harry glanced at Dean, and both of them traded similar looks of utter bafflement.

"So why'd the Feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?" Britton asked them as he began to slather more gel on his hands.

"No, no. It's probably nothing." Dean said, whilst Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, just a heart attack probably." Harry commented after Dean, making Sam shoot them both a suspicious look seeing as they appeared to be in agreement with one another for once.

((page break))

"No way that was a heart attack." Dean stated once they had left the Sheriff's office and were walking back to the Impala.

"Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within forty-eight hours." Sam said and Harry frowned in confusion.

"Something scared them to death? That can actually happen?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Apparently so." Dean muttered with a shrug.

"Alright, so what can do that?" Sam asked them both and Harry shrugged then looked at Dean to see if he actually knew.

"What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra?"

"Back to the capybara again. What is your beef with them? They just eat _goats_." Harry muttered, making Dean gape at him and then turn to Sam, who just sighed and shook his head. "Ooh! Grims! They kill people when you see them. Don't know why, but they do."

"Grims?" Dean asked him with a confused frown on his face, getting a wide smile from Harry for actually knowing something that a Winchester didn't.

"Yeah! They're these big black dogs that when you see them, you die. You know. 'Oh, a big black dog. Argh! Heart attack.' Die." Harry said, clutching at his chest when he said 'argh'. Dean just stared at him whilst Sam sniggered.

"Okay, right, so then we all work together to make a list of what can kill someone by scaring them to death. Then we start crossing things off." Sam told them, getting nods of agreement form the other two, though Harry did wrinkle his nose slightly.

"Alright, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?" Dean asked and Sam scrunched his face in thought for a second, whilst Harry just shrugged.

"Uh, his neighbour, Mark Hutchins."

"Okay, so lets –" Dean was interrupted by Harry grabbing their arms and stopping them.

"Wait, wait, wait." Harry said, making Sam and Dean glance at one another in confusion and then back at Harry, who was looking past them at something.

"What?" Sam asked finally when it looked like Harry was neither going to let them go or explain why he was clinging to them.

"I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there." Harry told them, making Sam and Dean look around and then see a group of teenagers talking near the Impala. "They could have knives. Happens all the time. Teens with knives."

"Er..."

"Dude! They don't have knives." Dean exclaimed, making Harry raise an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know? They could have a whole arsenal on them and we wouldn't know until we had more holes in us than a sieve. We shouldn't risk it. Let's walk this way." Harry told them, letting go of their arms and crossing the street, whilst Sam and Dean just stared after him, completely perplexed.

((page break))

They all sat on the couch in Mark Hutchin's house, having just told the man their names, showing him their badges.

"Tyler and Perry, just like Aerosmith? Shame you didn't get someone instead of Tufnel." He said with a laugh, getting an indignant glare from Harry.

"Right with ya on that one." Dean muttered, and Sam coughed before Harry could retort.

"Yeah, small world. So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?" Sam asked, whilst Harry twitched and looked around him, eyeing the tanks of lizards warily and inching closer to Sam.

"Monday, he was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains." Mark told them, looking at Harry for a second before turning his attention back to Sam.

"Hmm. Did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Uh, scared?" Sam asked, whilst Dean looked behind Sam at Harry, who was nibbling his lip and frowning.

"Oh totally. He was freaking out." Mark told them with a nod, and Sam and Dean both glanced to the side to see that Harry looked pretty freaked out himself.

"What's up with him?" Dean muttered to Sam, making Harry jump and look at him, completely spooked.

"Do you know, er... d-do you know what scared him?" Harry asked him in a quiet voice, eyes darting to look at Dean suspiciously, then back to Mark. He ignored the hissing voice he could hear behind him.

"Well, yeah, witches."

"Witches?" Sam asked him, making Harry pale, whilst Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. "Like...?"

"Well, _Wizard of Oz_ was on TV the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him." Mark told them earnestly.

"Anything else scare him?" Sam asked him and Mark chuckled and shook his head.

"Everything else scared him. Al-Quieda, ferrets, artificial sweetener. Those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff." Mark told them and Harry glanced at him warily, still ignoring the hissing that was slowly getting closer to him.

"So, tell me. What was Frank like?" Dean asked Mark, whilst Sam shifted to place a calming hand on Harry's arm, which just made him jump into the air in fright.

"I mean, he's dead, you know? I – I don't want to hammer him but, he got better." Mark asked, making all three of them look at him in confusion.

"He got better?" Sam asked him in confusion.

"Well, in high school he was... he was a dick." Mark told them bluntly.

"A dick?" Sam asked him, still sounding confused, which just confused Harry, seeing as he knew exactly what Mark meant, Dudley came to mind.

"Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together." Mark said with a scowl, indicating that he had been one of those unhappy few. Dean snickered, but Harry just frowned, wondering why anyone would stand still long enough to get their arse cheeks taped together. "Mine included."

"So he pissed a lot of people off. You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?" Dean asked, having stopped snickering at Mark's glare.

"Well, I don't... Frank had a heart attack, right?"

"Just answer the question, sir." Sam told him firmly, making Harry shiver slightly and then roll his eyes and jump at a nearer hissed laugh.

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife."

"His wife? So he _was_ married?" Dean asked him and Mark nodded his head, Harry glanced at him and then turned slightly in his seat to look behind him for whoever was trying to talk to him. Sam glanced at Harry curiously, and then turned back to Mark.

"She died about twenty years ago. Frank was really broken up about it." Mark told them and Harry glanced at him and then the snake around his neck to see if it was that that was talking to him, but it was asleep. Mark however, noticed his gaze and grinned. "Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out for." Mark said, with a nod to the couch behind them. "She smells fear."

"_You smell delicious. I know you can understand me."_ Harry's eyes widened, along with Dean's when a large albino python climbed over the back of the couch. Harry just shifted to look away, refusing to answer and shuddering at the hissed laugh near his ear. _"You're sick and you don't have all that long left." _

((page break))

Harry sat in the back of the car, nibbling his lip and absently scratching at his arm, then glancing over at Dean, who was sitting in the front of the car reading.

"Where's Sam?" Harry asked for the hundredth time in the last hour, making Dean exhale in frustration.

"Same place he was five minutes ago." Dean told him through gritted teeth.

"Huh. Dean..." Harry trailed off and stopped scratching when he realised what he was doing. Dean frowned and stopped reading to look over at Harry.

"What? Sam's at Frank's house. He'll be back when he's back. What else do you need to know?" Dean asked with barely concealed frustration.

"The snake said I was going to die. Soon." Harry admitted in an almost inaudible voice, making Dean sit up properly and twist to look at Harry with slight concern, though he'd probably have denied it had anyone commented on it.

"Wait. A _snake_ told you this? Are you taking something?" Dean asked him, making Harry glare at him and then begin to scratch at his arm again.

"No! I can talk to them. I just choose not to most times. It's fucking creepy." Harry muttered under his breath, glancing up through his fringe to see Dean gaping at him.

"You can talk to snakes?"

"Yes."

"That's... awesome!" Dean exclaimed, making Harry jerk up to look at him in shock. "What kind of things do they say?"

"What...? Normal things! What the hell do you think they say?" Harry asked him incredulously, then hissed in frustration and scratched at his arm furiously, before jumping in fright when Dean reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Why... why are you scratching yourself like that?" Dean asked, pulling Harry's arm nearer to him to look at the damage Harry had done to himself. "That..."

"Yeah." Harry agreed, knowing exactly what Dean was going to say. "Like Frank, right?"

"Yep." Dean said with a sigh and then let go of Harry's arm and ran a hand over his face. "So... what the hell is it? We need to find out pretty soon because..."

"Yeah, the snake said I didn't have long. I'm thinking a day. Maybe. At the most." Harry said in a quiet voice, and Dean groaned and then climbed over the back of the seat to land next to Harry, who looked at him in shock. "What-?"

"Okay, here's the deal, we don't like each other, but... that doesn't mean I want you to die, so we're gonna work it out. I'm gonna call Sam and get him back here, you need to try and not scratch your arm." Dean told him, gently pulling his hand away from his arm and keeping his hand around the wrist, whilst he single-handedly dialled Sam's number on his phone.

Harry stared at Dean in shock, not expecting Dean to ever actually be nice to him at all, then wrinkled his nose when he tried to scratch his arm again, but Dean's grasp just tightened on him slightly.

"Sam? Yeah, you need to come back. We've got a lead." Dean said in the phone, glancing at Harry, who winced at being referred to as a lead. "No, just... just come back and we'll explain what we know to you."

Dean then hung up his phone and turned to face Harry, who was nibbling on his lip as he tried to resist the urge to scratch, not that he thought for a second that Dean would let him.

"Okay, so what do we know? Seriously, what the hell can this be?" Dean asked him, turning to sit sideways on the seat to get comfy.

"No idea. I've never seen anything like this. Ever. And I've seen a lot of weird shit and fucked up illnesses." Harry muttered, refusing to admit that he was pouting.

"Right. Would Cas or Ardy know? Would they be able to help you?" Dean asked him and Harry shook his head.

"They might be able to help, but we can't ask them. They're busy doing something else. We shouldn't distract them." Harry told him sulkily and Dean sighed and shook his head.

"You're not scared of them, are you?" Dean asked him in exasperation, getting an insulted look from Harry.

"No! Of course not! Why would I be scared of them? I mean, they're only overly shiny celestial beings that could probably wipe all knowledge of me from everyone's minds should I ever piss them off. Why would I be scared of that?"

"Right." Dean muttered, shifting in the seat to hide his amused grin. "So you're not scared of me or Sam?"

"Not yet." Harry told him looking out of the window and returning to gnawing on his lip. "Those cars are driving awfully close to us, don't you think? Should we move? We should move."

"Sam's meeting us here. We move and he won't know where we are. And I'm pretty damn certain that he's the only one who might have any idea what the hell is wrong with you."

"Huh. You think I'm gonna have hallucinations with this?"

"It's a possibility. Something scared these guys to death, I'm gonna put a bet on hallucinations." Dean admitted with a shrug, still not letting go of Harry's wrist.

"Right. So... can I ask you for a favour?"

"Depends." Dean told him warily, looking at him with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"I say anything incriminating will you a) forget what I said if I survive this and b) distract Sam from whatever I might be saying. He doesn't need to know what goes on in my fucked up head." Harry muttered with a shake of his head.

"Is it selfish to admit that I'm glad it's not me?"

"A little, but yeah, I'd think the same thing in your position. Who knows what it would make you see." Harry told him with a grimace and Dean sighed and slouched in the seat.

"Honestly? I don't know either. I mean... down there... it just... I dunno. Most of it was spent tied to the rack. Hooks through my skin to hold me there. I can't really remember seeing anyone except..." Dean trailed off and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Except what?" Harry asked him curiously, making Dean sigh and shake his head.

"Why am I even telling you this? I can't even tell Sammy but you I can tell." Dean muttered, shaking his head.

"Maybe that's why you can tell me. You don't give a fuck what I think of you, so you can tell me without worrying if I'm going to judge you, or give you pity. Or if you're going to scar me for life. Chances are none of that is gonna happen." Harry told him, tugging at his arm slightly just to see if Dean was going to let go, but sighing when Dean smirked at him and didn't let go.

"You might have a point there. Huh, you're kinda smart."

"Thanks." Harry said dryly, trying to twist his right hand to scratch at his wrist, but realising that it was pretty futile to try and fold your wrist in half. "I survived six years as a whore, I think I'm pretty intelligent in some things."

"Yeah, that kinda came out wrong." Dean admitted with a grin and a shrug.

"You think? Have you ever come across anything like this at all? I mean, you've been doing this since you were... what? Five?"

"Four, and no. Nothing like this." Dean told him and Harry sighed and slumped in his seat.

"Didn't think I'd be that lucky. Think Sam might have an idea?" Harry asked him quietly, looking at his lap where he was picking at a loose thread with his free hand.

"Hope so." Dean muttered, squeezing Harry's wrist slightly and then looking out the window of the car.

About ten minutes later and Sam finally came back to them, climbing into the front of the car and looking at them both strangely when he saw Dean was sitting in the back with Harry, who was now nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Er... so what have you two found out?" Sam asked, glancing at Dean's hand around Harry's wrist and then back up at the two with a strange look on his face that neither Harry nor Dean could place.

"Harry's got the... whatever it is." Dean explained, leaning over Harry slightly to tug at his other arm to show Sam the marks.

"Shit. Do we... do you have any idea what it is?" Sam asked looking at the two and then frowning when both visibly sank down.

"No, we were kinda counting on you there, Sammy-Sam." Harry told him, tugging at his arm in Dean's grip and then widening his eyes and grinning.

"Well, maybe we can call Bobby, see what he knows." Sam said with a sigh, neither brother noticing Harry moving his free arm towards his trapped hand and then scratching it against it.

"Harry!" Harry jerked and hissed as he tore into his flesh, and then looked at Dean guiltily. "Dude! Not cool! I'm not holding your damn wrist because I like you! Stop scratching!"

"Harry... Dean's right. You need to stop scratching. You two stay in the back, I'm gonna take us back to the motel. We can look through the books we've got there and also call Bobby, see if he knows." Sam told them, turning round to face the front of the car, and starting it.

Harry began to fidget after they had been driving for about five minutes, making Dean look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Quit fidgeting!"

"Do we have to go so fast? I mean, this is excessively fast. We could crash and die. Then what would happen? Think of Prescilla, Dean! Think of the car!" Harry hissed, making Dean look at him as though he were crazy, and then look to the front at Sam, who shrugged with a small grin on his face.

"Harry, we're going thirty. It's hardly fast."

"Hardly fast? Oh God, we're going to die. I remember the advert with the dead girl!" Harry hissed at them, making Sam and Dean look at him in confusion.

"Er... advert?"

"Yes! You know, if you hit me at thirty, and so on and so forth! It was back in Britain, but still! Ten miles per hour makes all the difference according to that advert!" Harry told them shrilly, making Dean wince at the tone and then sigh smacking his hand when he went to scratch.

"Dude, just shut up. We're not going to die. Sam is a good driver. Annoyingly good. He knows not to do anything to endanger my baby." Dean added with a narrow eyed look at Sam, who just sighed when he caught Dean's look in the rear view mirror.

"I'm not gonna crash. Will you two just shut up and Harry, stop scratching. Dean might shoot you if you don't. I'll let him."

"Oh God, you don't have a loaded gun on you do you? It could go off! Moody used to go on and on about blowing an arse cheek off. You're going to kill us all." Harry rambled and Dean groaned and slouched in the chair.

"Good one, Sammy. Give him something else to cry about." Dean muttered, getting an abashed look from Sam and then closing his eyes, trying to drown out Harry's paranoid ramblings.

((page break))

**26****th**** October, 2008. Rock Ridge, CO.**

Harry fidgeted in the Impala and pouted when he saw the large over mitts that Sam had stopped to buy and Dean had taken great joy gaffa taping to his hands. He glanced over at Dean and then just gaped when he saw that Dean was lying on his back in the front and was pretending to play the drums in time to _Eye of the Tiger_.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked him, giving a silent whimper when he tried to scratch his arm and failed.

"I'm playin' the drums." Dean told him, not stopping with his drumming, making Harry gape at him for a few more seconds and then shake his head and then raise his arm to his face and nibbled on his arm. "Stop it."

"But it's itchy! And I look like some sort of retarded child with cruel parents." Harry said with a pout, wriggling his fingers in demonstration and then glaring at Dean when he snorted.

"Aw! You look adorable. Maybe we can get Sam to buy you some mitten minders." Dean told him with a grin, then sat up when he saw Sam walking over to them, shoving his phone into his pocket and then opening he car door and handing a box of donuts to Dean.

"I feel like Pokoyo." Harry grumbled, getting a confused look from Sam and Dean, who then exchanged a look and shook their heads after coming to the decision that they really didn't want to know.

"So I just talked to Bobby." Sam told them, whilst Dean made a start on demolishing the donuts.

"Oh? Did he know what's wrong with me?" Harry asked him tentatively, frowning and rubbing at his arm, making Sam sigh and move to stop him.

"I don't think you're going to like it." Sam admitted, which made Dean stop in his eating and look up curiously.

"What?" Dean and Harry asked him at the same time.

"It's ghost sickness."

"Ghost sickness?" Dean asked, whilst Harry just paled and twitched nervously.

"Yeah." Sam said with a nod of his head and a sympathetic look at Harry, who nibbled on his lip and then shrugged.

"I have no idea what ghost sickness is." Harry admitted with a frown, and Dean chuckled and then stopped and frowned.

"Yeah, me either." Dean admitted with a shrug, making Sam sigh and shake his head in exasperation.

"Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes." Sam explained, whilst Harry and Dean just watched him in interest.

"Okay, get to the good stuff." Dean prompted with a wave of his hands, the donut in his hand breaking off and hitting Harry, who yelped and fell to the side. "Oops."

"Dean..." Sam said with a sigh, looking over the seat to see if Harry was actually alright. "The symptoms are, you get anxious..."

"Yep, got that one." Harry agreed with a fervent nod of his head, making Dean snigger, before Sam punched his arm to stop him.

"Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?" Sam asked, and both brothers turned to look at Harry, who was pale and wide-eyed.

"So... now would be a good time to mention that I have a weak heart?" Harry mentioned almost silently, making Sam close his eyes in despair, whilst Dean gaped at him.

"What? Why the hell do you have a weak heart? Does this mean it won't take as long to off you?" Dean said, making Harry gape at him in horror.

"Will it? Am I going to die? Now? Am I going to die now?" Harry asked in a shrill voice, making Sam sigh and glare at Dean slightly before looking at Harry.

"No, you'll have the same time length as everyone else. Why do you have a weak heart?" Sam asked him curiously, and Harry blushed and ducked his head.

"You take Viagra practically everyday for six years, and it will effect your health. Look, this doesn't matter. What I want to know is how the hell I got it in the first place. We haven't seen a ghost in weeks." Harry pointed out as he scrunched up his nose.

"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, ghost sickness can spread like any sickness. Through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero." Sam explained, and both Harry and Dean nodded their heads in understanding.

"Our very own outbreak monkey." Dean added, making Sam nod, though still look a little exasperated.

"Right. Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims." Sam told them and Harry scowled, whilst Dean grinned.

"Were they Gamecocks?"

"Cornjerkers." Sam told him, ignoring Harry, who coughed in shock and began to laugh.

"So, ghost's infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys and Harry got it from his corpse?" Dean said and Sam nodded, whilst Harry stuck his tongue out and pouted.

"Right."

"And this is contagious?" Harry asked, making Sam and Dean look at him cautiously, then Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

"So now what, I have forty-eight hours before I go insane and my heart stops?" Harry asked a little panicky, making Dean snicker, then Harry glared at him.

"More like twenty-four." Sam told him with a wince. Harry sighed and then dropped his head into his mitts.

"Brilliant." Harry mumbled through the mitts and Dean nodded with a sigh.

"Yep."

"Well, why me? Why not one of you two? I mean, Sam! You even got hit with the spleen juice!" Harry exclaimed, and Sam winced again and this time refused to meet Harry's gaze.

"Yeah, um, you see, Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer."

"Okay..." Harry said, not actually getting where Sam was going with this. Neither one was exactly anything like what he had done.

"Basically, they were all dicks." Sam told him bluntly and Dean began to chuckle into his hands to try and muffle the sound, whilst Harry gaped at Sam.

"You're saying I'm a dick?"

"No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favour." Sam explained to him and Harry frowned, seriously not getting what Sam was trying to say.

"But I don't scare people!"

"All we do is scare people!" Sam told him and Harry scowled at him.

"No! You two scare people! I'm just dragged along with you!"

"You don't have to come." Dean pointed out cheerfully, grinning when Harry glared at him, and Sam sighed at the two of them.

"Fine! But you two are still dicks as well!"

"Apparently, I'm not."

"Dean is!" Harry exclaimed, and Sam grinned whilst Dean looked vaguely insulted.

"Yeah, but he wasn't hit with any... juice."

"And you say I'm contagious?" Harry asked him and Sam looked uncomfortable but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

"Right." Harry said firmly and then leapt forward and grabbed Dean before he could do anything and kissed him on the mouth forcefully, running his tongue over his lips and then pulling back, smirking at the stunned expressions on both brothers faces. "Let's see if you're a dick, shall we?"

"Harry..."

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed after he had gotten over is shock and was furiously wiping at his mouth. "What the hell!"

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me, got that?" Harry warned him with a glare, which was ruined slightly when he flinched at the sound of a car backfiring.

"I was trying to help! I was actually being nice to you." Dean pointed out and Harry slumped and bit his lip.

"Yeah, I know. Shit. Sorry. Really, I'm sorry. I can... I dunno. Fuck. Sorry." Harry muttered, refusing to look up and making Dean groan.

"Fine. I accept the apology. Let's go find a way to get rid of this damn sickness before I begin to get scared of midgets taking over the world or something." Dean muttered and Sam chuckled when Harry's head shot up and he looked at Dean in horror.

"I knew the freakishly small midgets were going to take over the world! I could see it in their eyes! Oh god, no one over five foot in height is safe!" Harry told them, looking completely horrified at the thought, whilst Dean and Sam just watched in bemused amusement. "You two will be some of the first to go! Look at you! You're like giants! Well... no. I've seen giants, you're not _that_ tall. But still. You're both very tall!"

"Did you get any of that?" Dean asked Sam quietly, whilst Harry just began to mutter under his breath. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"I think he compared us to giants, but I might be wrong." Sam told him with a shrug. "By the way, why are you waiting out here?"

"Our room's on the fourth floor." Dean told him dryly, and Sam glanced behind him at the hotel and then back at Dean, looking highly confused. "Apparently it's high."

"Right..." Sam said slowly, glancing over at Harry, who was watching them both nervously and nibbling on his lip. "I'll see if I can move us down to the first."

"Thanks." Harry muttered quietly, whilst Dean rolled his eyes and watched Sam walk off, then picked up the box of donuts again. "Want one?"

"You're trying to make me fat, aren't you?" Harry said suspiciously, making Dean pause mid-bite and look at him strangely.

"I thought it made you scared of everything, not paranoid." Dean pointed out and Harry glared at him and then pouted and patted his flat stomach.

"I'm scared I'll get fat. Who wants a fat whore?" Harry wailed and Dean snorted and shook his head, then bit his donut.

"You ain't gonna get fat from one donut." Dean told him through the mouthful of donut and offered over the box.

"Might be poisoned." Harry muttered and Dean choked on the rest of the donut in his mouth and looked at the box in his hands in horror. He then looked back at Harry and shook his head.

"Sammy wouldn't do that." Dean stated confidently, but then placed the donuts on the seat and pushed it away from him, making Harry smirk and look down so Dean didn't see.

((page break))

Harry fidgeted as he sat on the sofa in the hotel room (which was now on the first floor, which wasn't as high up but was still pretty high.) and then glanced at the clock, which was ticking obnoxiously loud and then over at Dean, who was sitting at a table reading a book. Harry had been reading a book, but once he saw a picture of someone expelling their insides out through their mouth, he panicked and threw the book away, barely missing Dean's head by inches. Dean had then stated that it would be best for everyone if he just sat still and didn't move.

Harry glanced back over at the clock and narrowed his eyes at it, before placing his thumb in his mouth and sucking on it. The only way he had been able to train himself out of chewing at it.

Frowning, he stood up suddenly, making Dean glance over at him curiously before he turned back to the book he was reading. Harry watched him for a second and then walked over to the clock on the wall and reached up to pull it down, then threw it across the room, the crash making Dean jump and turn to gape at him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Dean asked him incredulously, making Harry glance at him and notice that Dean looked a little... anxious.

"Oh dear..." Harry muttered, walking over to his bag and pulling out a bottle of vodka he had nicked from Dean's bag. "This isn't good."

"What? What's not good?" Dean asked, walking over to where Harry was sitting on the couch, chugging back the vodka. "Isn't that mine?"

"S'mine now." Harry muttered, then completely belied his words by offering over the bottle to Dean, who glanced at it warily and then took it, wiping the top before taking a swig. "You're feeling anxious, aren't you?"

"A little." Dean admitted after a few moments pause.

"Ah. Sorry. Sam's gonna have fun with two of us." Harry said with a wry smile, getting one in return from Dean.

"Yeah. At least my terrified ramblings might distract him from your horrified hallucinations." Dean pointed out, making Harry shudder and shake his head.

"Yeah."

It was fifteen minutes later, when he and Dean were well on their way to forgetting about being scared of anything... and their own names, when Sam walked in and looked at them both for a second and then at the smashed clock on the floor.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked them, moving further into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Oh yeah. Just peachy. Find anything?" Dean asked, waving the bottle at him, then making a disgruntled noise when Harry took it off him and took a deep swig from it.

"Yeah, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost." Sam told them with a sigh and then frowned when he noticed that Harry wasn't actually wearing his oven mitts anymore and was picking at the scabs on his arm. "Hey, stop picking at that. How are you feeling?"

"Oh this is brilliant. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be about to die. You know? A brilliant feeling. Of course, Dean will soon be joining me on this one." Harry added with a wince and a glance at Dean, who just look disgruntled. Sam frowned and looked between the two and then narrowed his eyes.

"He's got it as well, hasn't he?"

"Oh yeah, your happy little whore has given me ghost sickness. Told you we should have left him on the side of the road." Dean grumbled and Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Right, then we'll keep looking. Has to be someone." Sam said, before he was interrupted by Harry suddenly choking and coughing, clutching at his throat and looking panicked. "You okay? Harry!"

Harry shook his head and wheezed, then choked and stumbled up off the couch, where he lurched towards the sink and began to gag into it.

"Harry?" Dean called out, glancing at Sam, who had walked over to Harry and was rubbing his back. Sam caught his stare and just shrugged, then turned back to Harry, who was still gagging and then spat out a bloody wood chip.

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have. You!" Sam exclaimed, looking at Harry, who had picked up the wood chip and was looking at it in horror. Harry turned his horror filled gaze to Sam and pouted.

"I don't want to be a clue!" Harry told him in a slightly high-pitched voice, making Dean snort in amusement and then walk over to look at the wood chip in Harry's hands.

"No! Don't you see? The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something." Sam exclaimed, making Harry look at him and then Dean, who look just as confused as he felt.

"Tell us what? Wood chips?" Dean asked, having taken the wood chip from Harry and was looking at it.

"Exactly."

"You're brother's insane. What if he tries to kill us both in our sleep?" Harry hissed to him, ignoring the insulted look Sam shot him, whilst Dean looked startled and then shot Sam a wary look.

"Guys, I'm not going to kill you. Now, come on."

((page break))

They arrived at the mill that apparently Frank and his wife had worked at and Harry looked up at the oppressive looking building anxiously, and then traded nervous looks with Dean, whilst Sam got out of the car and walked to the boot.

"I'm not going in there." Harry announced, making Sam sigh and walk back to the back door, open it and then drag Harry out of the car.

"You too, Dean. Get out. You're both coming in there with me. I need back up and you two are all I've got." Sam told them in a no nonsense voice, that made both Harry and Dean sigh, but follow him to the back of the car. Dean took a deep swig of whiskey and then handed the bottle to Harry, who also took a deep swig.

"Let's do this. It is a little spooky, isn't it?" Dean asked, looking back at the building and then Sam, who sighed and handed Harry a gun. Harry looked at it in shock and then held it back out for Sam.

"I'm not taking that! It could go off! Did you not listen to me about Moody? The torch, give me the torch! I'll man the torch!" Harry told him, grabbing the torch out the boot of the car and handing the gun over to Dean, who stared at it, startled.

"I don't want this!" Dean exclaimed, and Sam sighed and looked skywards as though asking for patience.

"He won't listen. He's a prick." Harry informed him, darting to stand behind Sam when Dean lunged for the torch in his hands.

"You two are feeding off of one another's fears. Dean's sickness seems to be progressing quicker than yours did, Harry." Sam commented, making them both look at him in horror.

"I'm going to die sooner?" Dean asked in an embarrassingly high voice and Sam grinned and then shook his head.

"I didn't say that, just... you two are making the other more jumpy. Look, we don't have time for this. Just, Dean, the gun will be fine. Harry... just stop making Dean more scared than he already is. Come on." Sam said with a sigh and then led the two very jumpy men into the looming building, mentally praying for patience.

((page break))

They all walked through the building, the EMF was going hectic and Harry and Dean both looked at it and then looked at Sam, who was looking exasperated.

"That's not gonna work with us around, is it?" Dean said with a sheepish grin, whilst Harry jumped when he saw a shadow in the corner and bumped into Dean, making him yelp and fall into Sam, who just grumbled under his breath and stopped the two from falling to the ground.

"Will you two stop it? Come on." Sam said, turning the EMF off and then leading them further into the building. "Wait..." Sam told them, stopping and sighing when Harry walked into his back and then jumped back with a startled yelp, making Dean snigger.

Sam bent down and picked up a wedding ring from the floor and then looked at it, moving so that Harry could shine the torch on it, and then reading the engraving inside of it.

"To Frank. Love, Jessie.' Frank O'Brien's ring." Sam said, holding it out and looking at the other two with a confused frown.

"What the hell was Frank doing here?" Dean asked, and Harry shrugged and frowned, jumping at every small noise he heard.

"No idea." Sam told them and then led them into a locker room, where they heard a rustling. Harry glanced to the side at Dean, who had paled and both took a step to the side nearer to the other, letting Sam investigate the sound.

Sam glanced at the two of them and then rolled his eyes before he opened one of the lockers and a cat jumped out. Sam jerked and looked around when both Dean and Harry screamed loudly as the cat jumped out at them and they both clung to one another, making Sam just stare at them.

"That was fucking scary." Harry told him after he had let go of Dean, Dean looking sheepish next to him. Sam just shook his head and walked away. "Wait!"

Harry and Dean scrambled quickly to follow Sam into another room that appeared to be an old office and then glanced around themselves nervously.

"Luther Garland." Sam said suddenly, making Harry and Dean jump and turn to look at him and the card he was holding. Harry then walked over to a table that was covered in drawings and looked at them, frowning when he noticed a specific drawing.

"Hey, isn't this... er... Frank's wife?" Harry said, making Dean and Sam walk over to him to look at the picture.

"Plot thickens." Sam said, making Harry shoot him a nervous look.

"I hate it when that happens." Harry muttered, as Dean looked at the picture.

"Yeah, but into what?" Dean asked Sam, ignoring Harry and tearing the picture. The machines in the abandoned factory started up again, making Harry jump and glance at Dean in horror, then notice something over Sam's shoulder. With a yelp he darted off out of the room, hearing Dean following closely behind him.

"Hey!" Sam yelled after them, but Dean and Harry ignored him and carried on running, tripping over one another on their way back to the car. They both dived behind the Impala just as they heard the sound of a gunshot and huddled next to one another.

"Ghosts don't have guns, right?" Harry asked in barely a whisper. Dean shook his head and then handed him the bottle of whiskey he had taken a drink out of. Harry took it and then looked up when Sam ran round the car and stopped to look at them both with a look of slight exasperation on his face.

"Guess we got the right place." Sam said to them, then rolled his eyes and walked back around the car to the drivers side. "If neither of you are in this car in the next minute, I'm leaving without you."

Harry and Dean glanced at one another and then made a quick scramble to get up off the floor and then into the car, neither one caring who got in which door, ending up with Harry in the front and Dean in the back, looking a little confused about the arrangement.

"Thought that would make you move." Sam muttered and then started the car, ignoring how Harry was drinking from the whiskey bottle almost continuously, whilst Dean was trying to take it back.

((page break))

Harry stood propped up by Dean in the Sheriff's station later that day, having finished off the bottle of whiskey on the way back from the factory. In fact, both brothers were a little worried that they might have to have his stomach pumped lest he die of alcohol poisoning.

Sam was talking to Deputy Linus once again, having asked for the files on Luther Garland so that they could have found out how the man had died, not that either Harry or Dean actually wanted to know.

"This is the Garland file." Linus told Sam, and then glanced past Sam to Harry and Dean, neither of whom were exactly sober. "Are they drunk?"

"No." Sam told him shortly, then waved the file he had been handed. "Deputy, according to this, Luther Garland's cause of death was physical trauma. What does that mean?"

"The guy died twenty years ago, before my time. Sorry." Linus told him with a slightly nervous grin, whilst Harry snorted in amusement and muffled it in Dean's shoulder.

"Then can we talk to the sheriff?" Sam asked in a slightly louder voice to try and keep Linus' attention away from Harry and Dean, who was grinning inanely at nothing and was pretty much clinging onto Harry as well.

"Um, he's out sick today." Linus told him a little nervously.

"Well, if you see him, will you have him call us? We're staying at the Bluebird. Mind if I take this?" Sam asked, and Linus shook his head and then watched as Sam left the station.

Harry and Dean stayed where they were, both swaying slightly and grinning at nothing, then Dean looked at Linus blearily and nudged Harry.

"He's awesome. You think he's awesome? You're awesome. We think you're awesome." Dean told him, and Harry just nodded his head in agreement eagerly. Linus just stared at them and grinned in amusement, before Sam stormed back inside and grabbed a sleeve of each man and dragged them out of the station, the deputy watching them leave with a bemused expression on his face.

"Well done for acting sober, you two. Really. Well done." Sam muttered as he pushed them both towards the car, angrily yanking the drivers side open and getting in, whilst Harry and Dean tried to detangle themselves to get in the car as well before Sam actually did drive off without them this time.

((page break))

Sam, Harry and Dean all walked through the corridors of a home, Harry jumping and clinging to Sam when an old lady bumped into him, whilst Dean just shuddered slightly and stayed on the other side of Sam by the wall.

"This isn't gonna work. Come on, these badges are fake. What if we get busted? We could go to jail!" Dean hissed to Sam, making Harry cling to Sam even more and whimper.

"Sam, I can't go to jail! Look at me! I'm tiny! They'll use me as their bitch!" Harry hissed. "And I'm illegally in this country. Oh God. I'm going to jail. You're making me go to jail!" Harry cried out, looking up at the ceiling, making Sam sigh and Dean to look upwards as well.

"Harry! Harry, look at me! You were a whore for crying out loud. You were _paid_ to be someone's bitch on a regular basis. And anyway, we are _not_ going to jail. Not if you and Dean just calm. Down." Sam said, having placed both hands on Harry's shoulders and shook his slightly before they entered the room where Luther's brother was waiting for them. "Now, both of you, deep breath, okay?"

Harry and Dean glanced at each other, both taking a nervous and shaky deep breath and then letting it out just as shakily. Sam looked at them both and then smiled.

"There. You feel better?" Sam asked them and they both shook their heads in the negative, making Sam sigh. "Just come on. Don't scratch. Either of you."

Sam then led them into the main visitors room and over to a table with an older man sitting at it. The man stood up when they entered the room and nodded to them as they all took a seat, Sam dragging a seat from a nearby table to let Harry and Dean have the two already there.

"Mr Garland. Hi, uh, I'm Agent Tyler. This is Agent Perry and Agent Tufnel, FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother, Luther." Sam told him with a smile and Garland nodded in greeting.

"Let me see some ID." Garland demanded and Harry visibly paled, whilst Dean flinched slightly, though all three took out their badges.

"Certainly." Sam agreed as he pushed his ID over next to Harry and Dean's.

"Those are real, obviously. I mean, who would pretend to be an FBI agent, huh?" Dean asked and Harry nodded his head furiously.

"Oh, of course. We wouldn't. No one would. It's nutty. That's what it is. Nutty." Harry said and Sam rolled his eyes, then kicked Harry's ankle, making him jump and grin nervously.

"What do you want to know?" Garland asked them, obviously deciding to ignore Harry and Dean's less than professional, almost confessions.

"Uh, well... according to this, your brother Luther died of physical trauma." Sam said, a little shocked if he was honest, that Garland hadn't turned them away after Dean and Harry had spoken. Garland however, just scoffed at Sam's statement, making Sam frown, whilst Harry fidgeted and Dean nervously tapped his fingers on the table. "You don't agree."

"No, I don't." Garland said and Harry jerked in his seat and glanced at Sam and then Dean, who just nibbled on his lip and carried on tapping until Harry snapped and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Well, then what would you call it?" Sam asked, having made a very wise decision to do all the talking.

"Don't matter what an old man thinks." Garland told him, sounding a little bitter to Harry and the Winchester's.

"Mr Garland. We're just trying to get the truth on your brother. Please." Sam told him calmly and Garland looked at him steadily and then sighed.

"Everybody was scared of Luther. They called him a monster. He was too big, too mean-looking. Just too different. Didn't matter he was the kindest man I ever knew. Didn't matter he'd never hurt no one. A lot of people failed Luther. I was one of them. I was a widower with three young 'uns. And I told myself there was nothing I could do." Garland told them, looking sad and almost ashamed of himself, which Harry totally could not understand.

"Mr Garland, um... do you recognise this woman?" Sam asked, sliding the drawn portrait of Frank O'Brien's wife.

"It's Jessie O'Brien. Her man, Frank, killed Luther." Garland told them and Harry and Dean both gaped at the man, whilst Sam only just prevented himself from doing so as well.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked, glancing discreetly to the side to see that Dean was attempting to tap on the table again and Harry was trying to stop him. Garland, however, was just ignoring the two idiots.

"Everybody knows. They just don't talk about it. Jessie was a receptionist at the mill. She was always real nice to Luther, and he had a crush on her. But Frank didn't like it. And when Jessie went missing, Frank was sure that Luther had done something to her. Turns out the old gal killed herself, but Frank didn't know that." Garland said, pausing to take a deep breath and then continued. "They found Luther with a chain wrapped around his neck. He was dragged up and down the stretch outside that plant 'til he was past dead."

"And O'Brien was never arrested?" Dean asked him incredulously, whilst Harry just stared at Garland in horror.

"I screamed to every cop in town. They didn't want to look into Frank. He was a pillar of the community. My brother was just the town freak."

"You must have hated Frank O'Brien." Sam pointed out but Garland just sighed and shook his head.

"I did for a long time, but life's too short for hate, son. And Frank wasn't thinking straight. His wife had vanished, he was terrified. A damn shame he had to put Luther through the same, but... that's fear. It spreads and spreads." Garland told them and bother Harry and Dean sat up straight in their chairs and glanced at one another, fearfully.

((page break))

"We know what these are, road rash." Dean said, holding out his own arm and also holding up Harry's as well, making Harry making a small sound of shock, whilst Sam just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"And I'm guessing then, that this Luther guy also swallowed some wood chips during his little trip." Harry added with a grimace at remembering hacking up one of said wood chips.

"Makes sense. You're both experiencing his death in slow motion." Sam said in a blunt tone, making both Harry and Dean stare at him in horror.

"Yeah well, not slow enough, huh? Say we burn some bones and get us healthy!" Dean said with an eager nod of his head, Harry nodding his head beside him, still looking a little pale.

"Guys, it won't be that easy." Sam told them slowly, making Harry and Dean glance at one another and then at Sam suspiciously.

"Why not? Why is it never that easy?" Harry said in a whiny voice, making Sam sigh and look at them both like they were stupid.

"Luther was road-hauled. His body was ripped to pieces. He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains." Sam told them slowly, just in case they weren't following him.

"You're kidding me." Dean stated, whilst Harry frowned and sucked on his thumb.

"Okay! So we buy lots of petrol and salt, cover the whole fucking place in the stuff and then light a match! Kabooom! No more Luther! Bye, bye ghost sickness! Hello healthy Harry and Dean!"

"Harry, we are not blowing up a factory." Sam told him calmly, whilst Dean just gaped at Sam.

"Why the hell not? No one is there anymore! I say we go with Harry's plan. I _like_ Harry's plan." Dean exclaimed and Sam just shook his head and frowned at them both.

"No! we'll just figure some other way to do it. One that doesn't involve arson." Sam told them sternly and both Harry and Dean pouted at him.

"You know what? Screw this." Dean said suddenly, making Sam and Harry look at him, both equally confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dean." Sam said placatingly, whilst Harry sucked on his thumb even more as he watched the two volatile men silently.

"Come on. No, I mean, come _on_, Sam. What are we doing?" Dean practically yelled and Harry took a small step to the side, nearer to Sam.

"We're hunting a ghost." Sam told him calmly, sounding like he was clearly wondering about Dean's mental state.

"A ghost, exactly! Who does that?" Dean exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air and barely missing hitting Harry, who yelped and jumped into Sam to escape Dean's arms.

"Us." Sam pointed out to Dean, whilst also placing a calming hand on Harry's back, rubbing it soothingly. Not that it was exactly working all that well. Dean was making Harry far too jumpy.

"Us? Right! And that, Sam, that is exactly why our lives suck! I mean, come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell? I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no, no, no, we – we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us! And Harry! He willing _sleeps_ with random strangers who could be out to kill him! Never mind what he might catch! Or what they might do to him! And it's illegal! Everything all three of us does is _illegal_! You know who does that? Crazy people! We... are insane! You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash. Not the mention the fact I think you are boning Harry. I mean, who wants this life, Sam? Harry? Huh? Seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in a car with each other eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast. And I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, a-and I sing along! I'm annoying, I know that. And Harry! He's whines, and bitches and moans every time we pass a state line! And he tells us stories that no sane person ever wants to hear. And goes into great detail about things I didn't even know existed. _Blossoms_? I didn't want to know about people having things called _Blossoms_ when they get fisted! I didn't even want to know about _fisting_! And you, Sam – you're gassy! You eat half a burrito, and you get toxic! I mean, you know what?" Dean asked finally, looking at both Harry and Sam, who were just staring at him in stunned silence and then throwing the keys to Sam, who just about caught them. "You can forget it."

"Whoa, Dean! Where are you going?" Sam asked, handing the keys to Harry as he ran after Dean to stop him from walking off.

"Stay away from me, Sam. Okay? 'Cause I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and – and – and the hellhounds and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit." Dean told him, shaking Sam off his arm and then walking away.

Sam and Harry watched him leave in stunned silence, before Sam turned around the face Harry, who was looking between where Dean had been and the keys in his hand.

"He's gone?" Harry asked him finally, and Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Yeah, looks like it. We should go... I dunno. Look for him? Follow him? He can't have gotten far." Sam said eventually, walking over to Harry and holding out his hand for the keys, which Harry promptly handed over.

"But – but he said to leave him alone! And I only ever mentioned blossoms once, as a precautionary tale over what happens when you don't take care of your body! Honest! Okay, fine, it was see you both squirm a little as well, but that wasn't the main reason!" Harry said with wide eyes, making Sam grin at him ruefully.

"Sure, Harry. Get in the car and we can look for him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Sam said with a sigh, moving to open the driver's side. Harry watched him for a few seconds and then ran to climb in the passenger side, nervously gnawing on his lower lip.

"This is a good plan? Finding Dean? He really didn't sound like he wanted us to. At all. Nope. He'll come back to us, right? I mean... if not, then you're on your own because I'm nearing the end of the line here! And Dean! He only has a day longer than I do. So... you're alone in this. You've got to find a way to get rid of Luther all alone! Oh God! God! You! You can help Sam! You've helped _me_ before! Lots of times! It's why I'm here! So... I er... I promise to do anything you ask of me! But, help Sam, yeah? Or... well, er... I dunno! Anything! So, you be helping Sammy with this, yeah?" Harry asked, looking skywards, whilst Sam just shot him a strange look and then shook his head and started the car.

"So He listens to you a lot then, does He?" Sam asked him after a long while of silence, as they slowly drove around the places that Dean might be. Namely bars and places that sold pie. Or had scantily clad women. Or both.

"Sometimes. Depends what's in it for him. He knows what he can get from me for helping you. So chances are, he will. Or an angel will come to help." Harry added with a shrug and a nervous glance at the speedometer.

"An angel? What, like Cas or Ardy?" Sam asked him, slowing the car down a little and pulling to a stop next to a sports bar.

"Could be one of them, or it could be another angel. Why have we stopped? Are we in trouble? Oh God, they found out we aren't really FBI agents, haven't they?" Harry asked Sam in panic, looking around him for a police car.

"We're fine, Harry. I've just stopped so we can go inside and see if Dean is there. Looks like somewhere he might have gone." Sam told him and Harry released a deep breath in relief and then nodded.

"Right, let's go check it out then. Just... don't start a fight? The men in there will be huge! And burly! And, oh God! It's a sports bar! We're gonna get glassed! They're gonna glass us! Don't say who you support. I support Celtic, but don't tell them. They might be Ranger's fans."

"Rangers and Celtics are different sports." Sam pointed out, looking at Harry a little unsurely.

"What? No! Football! They're Scottish teams! You get glassed by a supporter of the other team if you are openly a fan of their rival team! Gets very scary! Of course, I lived in Britain, land of the Football Hooligan." Harry added in a mutter, shoving his thumb in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Exactly! Britain! This is America. Things are different here."

"I know! You have guns! Big guns! Everywhere! Everyone has guns! You can't move for the guns! At least I can dodge the smashed bottle aiming for my head. No chance of dodging a bullet heading my way!" Harry hissed, clinging onto Sam to stop him from getting out of the car.

"Harry..." Sam said with a sigh, gently prying Harry's fingers off of his coat sleeve. "You can stay here, I'll go in and see if Dean is there."

"You're going to leave me on my own? What if I die? What if I just give up and die!"

"You're not going to die. Now, calm down and stay here." Sam told him quickly, and then left the car, leaving Harry alone in the car.

Five minutes later, Sam came back with a frown on his face and climbed into the car, shooting Harry a concerned look when Harry flinched away from him.

"He wasn't in there, I honestly don't know of anywhere else we can look. I guess we should just head back to the motel and wait for him there." Sam said, still looking at Harry in concern when he just nodded silently. "Harry?"

"We should get back to the motel room." Harry agreed almost silently, then flinched for no reason at all. Sam shot him one last concerned look and then started the car and drove away.

((page break))

By the time they had got back to the motel room, Harry was breathing quickly and glancing around him every so often, shooting fearful looks at Harry and then outside the car, before shaking his head and tugging on his hair slightly.

"Harry, we're here. Come on. Let's get you inside." Sam said, getting out the car and quickly moving around to the passenger side to help Harry get out, trying to ignore the way Harry flinched from his touch.

"I'm sorry. Sammy, I'm really sorry." Harry muttered and Sam shot him a confused look, but locked the car and led Harry into the hotel and to the stairs to their floor.

"It's alright Harry. You haven't done anything to be sorry for." Sam told him and Harry shook his head from side to side quickly, breathing coming a little faster as Sam hurried them up a little to get them into their room before Harry completely lost it.

Sam opened the hotel room door and frowned when he saw Dean pacing inside the room already, he nodded to him in greeting though, and just led Harry to the bed. Harry not noticing Dean and just mumbling under his breath.

"What's up with him?" Dean asked him nervously, nodding his head at Harry.

"Dunno, he's only got like, four hours left. Maybe this is what happens at the end of it." Sam said with a shrug, looking at Harry, who suddenly stopped muttering and looked up at Sam in horror.

"Sammy! I'm so, so sorry! Don't do it! Don't! You'll go to Hell! And then I'll go to Hell! I don't want to go to Hell!" Harry pleaded, hands shooting out to cling onto Sam's shirt, whilst Dean frowned and watched the two.

"Harry, you're not going to Hell. Ardy said you wouldn't be going to Hell." Sam soothed Harry, but it just fell on deaf ears as Harry shook his head and nibbled on his lips, making them bleed slightly.

"I'm going to Hell! No, no, no. You promised me! You promised that you wouldn't send me there! I followed you! I did everything you asked! I killed for you! I sold myself for you! You left me with my uncle, but I still did everything you asked of me! Don't send me to Hell!" Harry begged, no longer looking at Sam, who glanced to Dean in confusion.

"Who's he talking to?" Dean asked him quietly, looking just as confused as Sam.

"God." Sam and Dean jumped and looked behind them to see Castiel and Ardifiel standing behind them, looking at them all with concerned looks on their faces.

"No! No, no, no! I don't want to! Please, no more Uncle Vernon! No more! I don't want to do this anymore!" Sam and Dean both spun around once more to face Harry, who had let go of Sam and had scrambled to press himself against the headboard of the bed he was on.

"Who's 'Uncle Vernon'?" Dean asked, looking over at the two angels, that had stepped nearer to them.

"Harry's childhood guardian. His uncle. Not the kindest of men. Didn't like Harry." Ardifiel answered him, moving to stand at the side of the bed by Harry, and crouching down to look at him. "It's too far gone. We can't do anything to help him anymore. It's up to you to find a way out of it for him. We can stay here and help you find a way though. Dean, Castiel can cure you."

"Oh thank God for that." Dean muttered, as Castiel placed a hand on his face and closed his eyes. His hand glowed for a second before he opened his eyes again and looked at Dean.

"You should be fine now."

"Right. So, how do we help him?" Dean asked with a nod at Harry, who was just whimpering now.

"Now? Now I call Bobby to meet us at the lumber mill, I've got an idea." Sam said, before taking his phone out of his pocket and walking away from them to call Bobby himself.

"He's not going to die, is he? And why are you here anyway? Harry said not to call for you, because you would be too busy." Dean told them with a frown and Ardifiel sighed and shook his head as he ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"God sent us. Harry asked for help for Sam, and we're the help." Ardifiel told him, standing up properly and looking at Dean and Castiel. "We need to stop this before Harry dies. He's important to how things go in the future."

"No! I said no! Don't! You haven't paid. I don't want to! You haven't paid me." Harry whimpered suddenly, making Dean and the two angel's jerk to look over at him, Dean frowning as he had an idea over what Harry was seeing.

"Shit, his hallucinations are gonna get pretty bad, aren't they?" Dean asked in a quiet voice. The silence from the two angels was answer enough.

((page break))

**27****th**** October, 2008. Rock Ridge, CO.**

A few hours later, and all four healthy men had decided to head out and meet with Bobby, whilst Harry, who was a little more lucid again, was left in the hotel room alone so he didn't have to worry about anything.

They all piled into the Impala and drove off to meet Bobby at the lumber mill where Luther had been killed. They were all waiting, leaning against the car, when Bobby finally pulled up beside the Impala and climbed out of his own car.

"Howdy, Boys." Bobby greeted them with a nod of his head, getting nods back from Castiel and Ardifiel, whilst Sam and Dean smiled at him.

"Hey, Bobby. Thanks for coming so quickly." Sam said in a grateful voice, and Bobby nodded to him.

"Where's Harry?" Bobby asked and Dean grinned at him and answered him instead of Sam, which shocked the older hunter.

"He's back at the hotel, sick."

((page break))

Harry sat on the couch, flicking though the available channels on the TV, grimacing when he stopped for a second on an nature program just as a lion took down a gazelle.

"At least it's not a baby deer." Harry muttered as he quickly changed the channel and let it stop on a children's cartoon show that he hadn't ever seen before. The character on the screen then got lassoed and dragged, which just made Harry jump and switch the TV off, throwing the remote onto the table and grabbing the bottle of whiskey Dean had left him, and drinking from it.

((page break))

"So, have his hallucinations started yet?" Bobby asked them, as they all stood around the Impala, the two angels standing a little back to let the three humans deal with the problem. They were just there to make sure it got done in time.

"Yeah, a few hours ago." Sam told him with a grimace as he remembered Harry's pleas to not send him to Hell. He was also a little confused about the Uncle.

"How are we doing on time?" Bobby asked, and both Dean and Sam checked their watches.

"We saw the coroner about eight am Monday morning, so, uh... just under two hours." Dean said with a slightly concerned look on his face, confusing and shocking Bobby even further as the last he had seen of them, Dean and Harry pretty much hated each other.

"What about you? You find anything?' Sam asked Bobby before Bobby could say anything about Dean actually being concerned about Harry.

"This, uh, encyclopaedia of spirits dates to the Edo period." Bobby told them as he handed Sam a small book that was entirely written in Japanese. Sam and Dean both exchanged a look and then Sam looked at Bobby with a grin.

"You can read in Japanese?" Sam asked him and Bobby opened his mouth to answer, but Ardifiel took a step forward and interrupted.

"We do not have time for this. We must find a way to cure Harry, and quick. He doesn't have long left."

"Right, yeah. You're right." Sam said and then turned his attention back to the book that Dean was now looking over.

"Anyway, this book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy. It, uh, infects people with fear. It's called a Buru Buru." Bobby told them and Dean snorted at the name and then coughed and looked serious again, whilst Sam and Bobby looked at him, completely unimpressed.

"It say how to kill it?" Sam asked him, and even the two angels perked up to listen for Bobby's answer.

"Same as usual. Burn the remains." Bobby said and Sam and Dean both deflated.

"Looks like Harry's plan may be the one we do after all." Dean muttered, with a grin at what Harry's suggestion had been.

"No, that's a last resort. Any other plan, Bobby?" Sam asked, not going to expand even when Bobby and Ardifiel looked at the two brother's curiously.

"Well, the Buru Buru is born of fear. Hell, it is fear. And the lore says we can kill it with fear." Bobby told them and Dean frowned, whilst Sam nodded.

"So we have to scare a ghost to death?" Dean asked Bobby incredulously and Bobby sighed and nodded.

"Pretty much."

"How the hell we gonna do that?" Sam asked incredulously and Bobby, Dean and the two angels all shrugged.

((page break))

Back at the hotel room, Harry was sitting on the couch wondering what he could do when his phone began to ring. He scrambled around to try and take it out of his pocket and then answered without seeing who it actually was.

"Hello?" Harry asked, glancing at the window where he was sure something big and black had just flown past.

"_Hey! So, uh, just ride out the trip, okay? You're – you're gonna be fine. We got a plan." _Sam voice came through the phone, making Harry breath a silent sigh of relief.

"What is it?" Harry asked, resisting the urge to place his thumb in his mouth, and instead just rubbing at the scratches on his arm.

"_Uh, just a good plan, alright? Hang in there." _Sam told him and then hung up. Harry stared at his phone for a few seconds, not being able to help but not believe a word Sam just told him.

((page break))

"This is a terrible plan." Bobby growled once Sam had hung up his phone and Dean snorted and nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Bobby." Castiel commented in his usual, emotionless tone and Ardifiel just sighed and rolled his head on his shoulders.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam grumbled and walked over to stand next to Castiel.

"I know I said 'scare the ghost to death' but this?" Bobby asked him, incredulously, and Sam just sighed and dragged a hand through his hair.

"Harry is not to die. He is too important to die. This plan cannot fail, Samuel." Castiel told Sam, shocking the three humans that he was the one to say it and not Ardifiel, who was just looking very grim.

"We have a back-up plan if this fails." Sam admitted with a grimace, showing just what he thought of the back-up plan.

"What's that?" Bobby asked him, and the two angels also looked intrigued, whilst Sam sighed and Dean grinned.

"Harry's idea. He said to douse the place in petrol and salt and then light it up. So... we bought the petrol and salt just in case we couldn't think of anything else." Dean told them with a smirk and a shrug.

"Look, we don't have a better idea than the one I came up with, so we are gonna have to try that one. Besides, we have over an hour before Harry's time is up!" Sam exclaimed and both angels looked at him closely.

"How much has Harry told you about his health? His heart won't last long, so I'd say he has thirty minutes at most." Ardifiel pointed out to them, making Bobby gape at him and Sam and Dean to wince, having forgotten about that.

"Ah, then we should get to work then." Sam said and moved to the back of the Impala to grab a gun and then headed to the Mill and entered, Dean quickly grabbing a gun and running to follow behind his brother, whilst Bobby and the angels stayed back and organised things on their side.

((page break))

Back at the hotel, Harry stood up from the sofa hearing the sound of someone bellowing his name and recognising the voice, when the door slammed open and Sheriff Britton walked in the room, startling Harry and making him frown and make sure the sofa was between them both.

"Sheriff?" Harry asked, then inhaled quickly when he saw the gun in the Sheriffs hand. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?" Britton demanded, pointing the gun at Harry shakily, who just froze and stared at the man wide-eyed. He then glanced to his arm and saw blood on it.

"Hey, hey, you're – you're sick! You're sick. You're sick, okay? Just – just like me! You've got to relax. Just... deep breaths." Harry said in what he hoped was a calm voice, though it did sound a little higher than normal. Harry cried out in pain seconds later when Britton punched him, making Harry fall to the floor and look up at Britton in fear.

"Frank O'Brien was my friend. So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what? And you're gonna bring me down over that? No, sir." Frank said, pointing the gun at Harry, who stared at the gun and then swung his leg out, making Britton drop the floor and let go of the gun, which Harry then pushed away from them.

Sheriff Britton got up on his knees and lurched at Harry, wrapping his hands around Harry's neck and squeezing. Harry choked and tried to push Britton off of him, bringing up his knee and connecting it to Britton's stomach, making him roll off of him, but Britton quickly got back up and threw a punch at Harry's face, making his head snap to the other side. Harry scrambled backwards and then pushed himself up, and punched Britton, making him stumble back, and then freeze and look around him in panic. His breathing started to get faster and his eyes darted around the room in panic.

"Get away from me!" Britton yelled, swatting at something only he could see and making Harry back away from him with wide eyes.

"Er... Sheriff..."

"Step back!" Britton yelled at Harry, clutching at his chest as his breathing became more laboured and Harry just silently watched him, feeling his own panic begin to rise. Harry then watched as the Sheriff dropped to his knees on the floor and he took another step away from the dying man.

((page break))

"_Any luck?"_ Bobby's voice broke out over the radio that Dean was holding as he followed Sam into the mill and he looked over at Sam, who just sighed and shook his head.

"We don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's uh... like he's scared." Sam said after taking the radio off of Dean. Dean glanced at him and furrowed his brow in thought.

"_So now what?"_ Bobby asked and Dean glanced at them both and then over at the drawings, grinning as an idea formed.

"Now we make him angry." Dean said and walked over to the desk and began to rip up the drawings. "Hey! Luther! What are you waiting for? Where are you?"

Sam saw what Dean was doing, and moved over to help him, tearing up more drawings and keeping an eye on the corner that Luther had first appeared from. Sam then quickly spun around as the hairs on the back of his neck rose and saw Luther standing behind him.

((page break))

Harry sat on the bed and absently scratched at his arm, occasionally shooting a glance over at the dead body of Britton that he had shoved into the corner of the room.

"_You're nothing but a whore. That is all anyone will ever see you as. Ardifiel, Castiel, Dean... Sam. Nothing but a whore."_ Harry stiffened, and looked around the room before getting up from the bed and moving to stand against the wall. He jumped when he saw a large, obese man sitting on the other bed in the room, leering at him.

"Boy." Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously.

"Vernon..." Harry whispered, staring at the man in front of him in horror. "No. No! You're dead! I killed you!"

"And you're going to hell for it. I'm going to enjoy it when you get down there boy." Vernon told him, eyes going fully black and making Harry gasp and try to move even further away, even though the wall was against his back.

"No. I – I'm not going to Hell. You're not real!"

"What's the matter, Boy? Didn't you like the games we played? The fun you had with my friends? They missed you when you went to that school. Lost a lot of money after you left." Vernon growled, getting up off the bed and walking to stand in front of Harry.

"No. You're not real!" Harry said, clutching at his chest as he felt his heart clench, leaving him momentarily breathless as he stared at Vernon in horror.

"It doesn't matter. You're still going to die. You're still going to burn. All whores go to Hell and I've got a special spot marked out just for you." Vernon told him with a wide grin as he raked his eyes up and down Harry's body, making Harry shudder in disgust as he tried to get away from the man.

"Why me? Why'd I get infected?" Harry asked him in a quiet voice and then cringed when Vernon pressed against him, placing a hand over Harry's heart.

"Stupid whore. You know exactly why. Just listen to your weak, pathetic heart." Vernon whispered into Harry's ear, making Harry try to cringe away from the man's hot breath.

"Wha – ?"

"Baboom. Baboom. Babooom. Baboom." Vernon whispered, slapping against Harry's heart as he said each word, and making Harry's heart begin to beat faster.

((page break))

Sam fell backwards away from Luther, whilst Dean moved out of the way and got behind Luther, whilst the spirit was distracted by Sam, he then grabbed the chain from the floor.

((page break))

"Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Baboom." Vernon whispered and Harry gasped out in pain as he felt his heart clench tightly and black spot appeared in his vision.

"Ca-Castiel." Harry gasped out just as he felt his vision go black.

((page break))

Dean quickly wrapped the iron chain around the neck of Luther and Sam grabbed the radio he had dropped when Luther had tackled him to the ground.

"Bobby, punch it!" Sam yelled into the radio, and outside they heard an engine being revved, just as the chain tightened and Luther was dragged out of the mill. Sam and Dean ran after it, getting out of the mill just in time to see Luther begin to disappear until only the chain was left and Bobby stopped the car.

Bobby stepped out of the car, followed by Ardifiel, though Castiel didn't appear to be in the car anymore, much to the confusion of the two brothers.

((page break))

"You road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" Harry asked them dryly, still looking quite pale and was leaning heavily on Castiel, who had brought him to the rest of them once he had made sure Harry was safe.

"Iron chain etched with spell work courtesy of Ardifiel and Castiel." Sam corrected him, then rubbed the back of his neck nervously at Harry's flat stare.

"And you couldn't just burn this damned place to the ground because...?"

"That would be illegal. You were pretty damn adamant that we shouldn't bring the attention of the police onto us." Sam pointed out and Harry glared at him, making Sam fidget slightly, whilst Dean grinned.

"How are you feeling by the way? You still look pretty pale." Dean pointed out with a grin, ignoring the suspicious looks Bobby sent his way.

"I'm good thanks. Just feel a little tired. Thanks for coming here to help, Bobby." Harry said, making Bobby appraise him and then nod his head.

"You're welcome. I got to get out of here. You boys drive safe." Bobby told them, walking away and to his car.

"You too, Bobby. Thanks!" Sam called out and Bobby nodded to them and then drove off, leaving Harry to be leaning on Castiel slightly, Ardifiel standing just behind Harry, and Sam and Dean leaning against the Impala.

"So... uh... why Cas?" Dean asked, making both Castiel and Harry jerk slightly and look at him.

"What?" Harry asked, looking a little confused, whilst Ardifiel snickered quietly behind them.

"Why did you call for Castiel and not Ardifiel?" Dean stated again, and Sam looked interested in the answer as well. Harry looked at them both and then just shrugged.

"First name that came to my mind." Harry said quietly, looking at the ground and frowning.

"Huh, so... er... what did you see?" Sam asked him and Harry raised his eyes to look at Sam, glancing at Dean for a second, before Dean just looked away, clearly respecting his privacy.

"Nothing. Nothing important anyway." Harry told him shortly and Sam looked at him with a little shock.

"Oh... Who... Who's Vernon?" Sam asked and Harry stiffened and paled even more than anyone actually thought was possible.

"Dude, enough with the questions already. Leave him alone. Just... let it go. It's none of your business." Dean told Sam, making Sam gape at him in shock and then turn to look at Harry, who was refusing to look at either brother and was listening to whatever Castiel was muttering in his ear, nodding occasionally.

"We should leave here before someone discovers the dead body left in your hotel room." Ardifiel pointed out, making the Winchester's stand up from the car and nod their heads.

"Sure, are you two... are you coming with us? Just... will there be room?" Sam asked, glancing at the car and then at Harry in concern, as he was leaning on Castiel quite heavily now.

"No. Castiel will be staying with you for a few days, I need to go back to where we were before we came here. Call me if you need me." Ardifiel told them and then disappeared with a flutter. Dean moved to get to the passenger side of the car, whilst Sam climbed in the drivers side and Castiel led Harry into the back seat.

"So... are you gonna be okay, Harry?" Sam asked, glancing over his shoulder at Harry as he put the key into the ignition.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."

**A/N – And another chapter done! Great thanks go to, once again, Shiro Kurisutaru, who is slowly turning into my unofficial beta, even if she doesn't realise it! Lol. **

**Er... This chapter slowly got more depressing than I thought it would. Things implied by Vernon are to your own imaginations. Nothing was stated. Heh. So it is all up to your own imaginations what Vernon was talking about. **

**Also, I'm off to Download festival this weekend (yes, I have no idea what I'm thinking of, going with a broken foot.) so dunno when I will next be updating, as I'm thinking I may need a week to actually recover from it… But I'll try and get another chapter of LBL up soon. **

**So tell me what you thought of this chapter! Cheers! **


	10. Ardifiel would like a word

Ardifiel Would Like A Word...

Ardifiel, dressed in tight leather trousers and a sheer silver vest shirt, paced in the room he was sitting in, tapping the leather whip across his hands. He then came to a stop and turned to face straight ahead.

"It has come to the attention of myself and those in Heaven, that many of the mortals that read the fics here on FFN appreciate what they have been given and will review. However, imagine my horror (Castiel isn't too impressed either) when we learnt that there were a few out there that read a fic with only the seemingly express desire to report that author and make them take their story off this site (and others)" Ardifiel sighed and shook his head, before snapping the whip to his side.

"It is shameful and we angels will find out who did it. Anything bad that happens to you, and if you are reading this, then you will know who you are, then consider it a punishment for being a grass. The angels don't love you anymore. I, personally, am ashamed that there are people out there who do this. Why? What is in it for them?"

Ardifiel ran his hands through his blond hair and then shook his head. He placed his hands on his hips, letting the whip curl down his leg and tilted his head to the side. "So you report a story that is brilliant, and inspired, because it happens to twist a certain guideline (which, might I state, are not exactly rules, if looked at in a certain way) _or_ is it because of another reason? I actually cannot understand the need to do so.

"However, it clearly does happen, and it has. The author of this stories good friend Shiro Kurisutaru has now made a statement that she is going to remove her own story from this site and another site, all because one person was selfish and spiteful enough to report her to the admin. The author to this story, and my creator (sorry God), would like to express her deep and utter shame of that person.

"This story breaks far more guidelines set on this site, than that one did. In fact, all her stories put together, there quite possibly isn't one guideline she _doesn't_ ignore. So she'd like for you to dare report her. She won't care. She's kind of ashamed of the people on this site if they are willing to report another author for no reason other than to be petty. Because she'd like to point out that there are shit loads of stories on this site that flaunt the same guideline Shiro happened to twist. I am not going to say what guideline it was, if you read her story (and you should have, because it is brilliant) then you will know why it has been removed. And chances are, you know of other stories on here that fall uner the same category.

"I know that this slight showing of disapproval may insight the anger of those reading it. So I would like to state something." Ardifiel stood up straight and spread his hands to the side slightly. "One author has already removed a story from this site today (that we know of) is it going to have to be two? If this author has to remove this story from this site, then all of them will be removed. Sympathy For The Devil included. Every single one of her stories breaks a guideline to this site in some way. So if one is taken down. All are taken down.

"I'm pissed at Sam Winchester right now, don't make me angry at even more humans out there. You won't like me when I'm angry." Ardifiel stated with a dark smirk, then twisted the whip around his wrist and tightened it. "I'm going to leave now, and this rant will be taken down in about a days time. Who knows when the next chapter for this will be up. It's up to you however, whether or not it will be posted on this site." With that Ardifiel bowed his head and disappeared from the sparse room, leaving only silence behind.

**A/N - Anyone gathered that I'm annoyed? A little bit pissed off? And perhaps somewhat delirious given that I'm not exactly feeling all that great. Imagine my surprise when I finally get around to checking my emails, only to see a certain story has to be taken down. I'm not joking. If I have to take one story down, then all of mine are coming down. I may do it anyway. I've been becoming increasingly annoyed with all the rules and stipulations that FFN are starting to set, anyway. So don't be surprised should you find that I am no longer an author on this site any longer. I have some posted on other sites, but this one was always the one I made sure to update first, because I truly do value all my readers on this site, the reviews I get on this site from all of you are brilliant (though, I'm thinking that may not be the case once this is posted) However, I mentioned that I would do an omake for her should she have to take her story down. **

**So Crystal, this is for you. The unofficial number one fan of Ardifiel. He expresses his thanks (even if we are going to hell in a brass cart for this *grin*). Those of you who possibly haven't read any of her stories, you're missing out and you should go check out her fics. They really are brilliant. So yeah. This chapter will be taken down by tomorrow night, midnight GMT. Don't make me have to take down the whole thing. **


	11. Chapter 9

**This chapter is for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter… Ardy thanks you all. *snicker***

Chapter Nine

**29****th**** October, 2008. Idaho**

Sam glanced in the rear view mirror and then back at the road, scowling at the image of Harry curled up into the side of Castiel, as he had been since they had left Colorado two days before, and Sam was getting a little fed up of it. Not that he could outwardly show that when Dean was awake. Especially now that Dean and Harry seemed to be on better terms. Apparently being almost scared to death was a bonding experience. Sam snorted and the shook his head, not noticing Harry and Castiel look over at him curiously, before going back to Castiel murmuring under his breath to Harry.

Sam was fully aware that what he was doing was cruel to Harry and just generally stupid, but he was scared of Dean's reaction and Ruby was too persuasive sometimes. He knew that neither of the angels liked him, Ardifiel even less than Castiel, but he couldn't quite grasp why they didn't understand that he was doing it to help them. To stop whatever plan the demons had, and to get revenge from Lilith. Sam was also confused over why Harry was so shaken up and why he and Castiel were so close. Sam had thought that Ardifiel was Harry's angel, and Castiel was Dean's. But he was beginning to rethink that.

"Where we goin'?" Dean's sleepy voice asked as he shifted in the seat next to Sam, making Sam glance over at him before turning back to the road.

"A guy died whilst choking on razor blades in Montpelier. I thought we should go check it out." Sam told him and Dean grumbled under his breath and then stretched as much as he could in the seat and turned to look at the two in the back.

"You two alright?" Dean asked them and both Harry and Castiel shot him warily confused looks, glanced at one another, before turning back to him and nodding. "Huh. Good. So, razor blade, huh?"

"Yeah." Sam told him, frowning and then sighing and pushing everything that was bugging him back, deciding to concentrate on the hunt and deal with everything as it happened. Which, given his phone had just vibrated in his pocket, was probably going to be sooner than he truly wanted.

"That's new." Dean muttered, yawning again and scrubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to wake up. "We got time for pie?"

"We've got a hunt, Dean." Sam told him and both Dean and Sam jumped when they heard Harry chuckled quietly from the back.

"The guys dead, we ain't gonna be saving him now." Harry muttered, shuffling slightly to get closer to Castiel and yawning, whilst Castiel moved his arm to pull Harry closer to his side. "Ardy's been teaching you to hug, get you."

"Ardifiel has taken to randomly attaching himself to any angel he passes. Only Yebemiah had not tried to smite him at least once. Michael looked quite ruffled." Castiel muttered darkly and Dean snorted in amusement and shook his head.

"I'm glad I got the sane angel." Dean muttered and Harry shifted to glare at Dean, then seemed to think about it and shrugged.

"You do have a point. Cas is far saner than Ardy. Can we pull in to stop at the next rest point? I need a drink." Harry muttered, gently pushing off of Castiel and moving to stretch in the backseat, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"Sure. There's one coming up." Sam said, sounding a little strained and making Harry glance at him curiously, before he shrugged and sighed.

"Okay. Cheers." Harry said, keeping his voice as emotion free as he possibly could, though Castiel did tighten his hold around his shoulders for a brief second.

Harry sighed and almost silent sigh of relief when Sam pulled into a petrol station a little over thirty minutes later. He quickly got out of the car and stretched, noticing that Dean was doing the same on the other side, then tilted his head to the side when a man with bloody red, long hair and pale skin, walked towards them, long leather coat billowing behind him.

"Cas?" Harry whispered, seeing as he appeared to be the only one who had noticed the man, dressed as some sort of post-apocalyptic punk, walking towards them with a determined look on his face. Sam and Dean were too busy having a whispered argument and Cas was just getting out of the car, though when Harry whispered his name, he turned and looked at him, following Harry's gaze to the strange man and actually sighing.

"That is Ardifiel's closest friend within the angels." Castiel said, even grabbing the attention of the Winchester's who both turned to look at the approaching man… angel.

"Castiel." The man said, with a surprisingly soft voice in a barely there Scottish accent, dipping his head to the angel, whilst Harry gaped at the man's dark blue, almost indigo, eyes, when they were turned on him. "You must be Ardifiel's charge. He has sent me to you. The demons are trying to break three seals at once. Ardifiel is off trying to prevent one. Castiel, you are needed with him."

"Yebemiah. And what of you when I leave here?" Castiel asked him with narrow eyes, not moving, which shocked all three humans, given Castiel wasn't one to disobey an order.

"What business is that of yours, Castiel? You know I do not have to listen to anyone. Least of all you. However, I am… to stay near the next seal that is about to be broken. Being the Angel of Loneliness and Damage means I will have a job to do very soon." Yebemiah told him with a small smirk on his face, then looked at Harry closely, which made Harry want to give into the urge to fidget.

"Hey." Harry said, with a small wave of his hand and a weak smile. Yebemiah looked him up and down and then nodded his head in greeting.

"I can see why 'fiel chose you as his charge. I feel we will get along. Castiel, you are needed. I suggest you stop stalling and leave." Yebemiah added as he looked at Castiel with narrowed eyes, making Castiel glare back at him and then turn to look at Harry.

"Ardifiel and Yebemiah should come to you if you need them and I cannot come." Castiel told him and Harry nodded his head in bemusement and then raised an eyebrow at Dean and Sam once Castiel had disappeared.

"Hey, don't look at us. He speaks to me and he's all 'You are doomed, you must do this, the world is doomed, I have no sense of humour.'" Dean said in a bad impression of the angel that had just left, making Harry's lips twitch in amusement.

"Dean's right. He's shown more emotion with you over the last three days, than he ever has before that." Sam muttered, then spun around and walked off to pay.

"Er… right. So will you be…" Harry trailed off when he turned to look at Yebemiah and saw that the angel had also gone. "One day, they're going to tell us when they leave."

"Don't bet on it. I think that's how they get their rocks off." Dean muttered, finally closing the door to the Impala, whilst Harry walked around the car and stood next to Dean.

"I know… I get that you don't like me… but thanks for not saying anything to Sam." Harry muttered, then walked away to the shop, to get some water. Dean just stared at him walk away and then shook his head and moved to a more comfortable position against the car.

* * *

**30****th**** October, 2008. Montpelier, ID**

Harry glanced over at Dean, who was looking around the kitchen of the victim, whilst Sam was talking to the victim's wife, making Harry wonder what he should be doing. Shrugging, he walked over to the cupboards and opened them, pretending to know what he was doing, though the way Dean looked at him and snickered, then shook his head, he wasn't doing a good job.

"Now, how many razor blades did they find?" Sam asked the woman, whilst Harry started poking through her cans to see what they ate. Behind him, the woman, Mrs Wallace, sighed before answering.

"Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them, how is that even possible?" She asked Sam, and Harry frowned, whilst also wrinkling his nose in distaste at the can of sweetcorn in his hands. He too, though, was wondering how that was possible. He put his bet on a witch. He hated unnatural, demon deal witches. Freaks. He hated them more than the Winchester's did.

Harry glanced over to where Dean was shuffling around on the other side of the room and raised an eyebrow when he saw him looking around the oven.

"The candy was never in the oven." Mrs Wallace said to Dean, making Harry smirk and go back to checking the cupboards, whilst Dean just smiled at the woman charmingly.

"We just have to be thorough, Mrs Wallace." Dean explained to her and Harry rolled his eyes and closed the last cupboard, turning on his heels and looking at Sam, giving a small shake of his head, when the taller man looked at him.

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Sam asked Mars Wallace, whilst Harry walked away from the cupboards and over to Dean, who glanced up at him and then continued to search around the oven.

"No, I mean, I don't think so." Mrs Wallace said to Sam, whilst Harry crouched down so that he was at Dean's level and hidden behind the kitchen island.

"What are we actually looking for here?" Harry hissed and Dean looked over at him again and shrugged with a smirk.

"I just – I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?" Mrs Wallace asked Sam and Harry stretched up and looked over the counter at the two.

"More than you might imagine." Sam told her sympathetically and Harry rolled his eyes and then dropped back down to crouch next to Dean.

"No idea. You not found anything?" Dean asked him back in just as low a tone. Harry looked back at him and wrinkled his nose, shaking his head.

"Nope. Not a bean. Well… I did find some beans. And sweetcorn too. Nasty stuff. No clue why people eat it. Doesn't do anything for you. Your body doesn't digest it." Harry muttered then frowned and dropped onto his stomach next to Dean.

"What are you doing?"

"I can sense something." Harry muttered, nibbling on his bottom lip as he began to feel under the oven, whilst Dean just sighed and left him to it. "Ah!" Harry quickly shuffled back out and sat up on his knees, holding a small hex bag in his hands.

"Son of a –"

"My thoughts exactly, Dean, my thoughts exactly." Harry muttered, standing up and holding out a hand to help Dean up, discreetly showing the hex bag to Sam when he looked over. Sam sighed and turned back to face Mrs Wallace.

"Mrs Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?" Sam asked her seriously, whilst Dean and Harry moved to stand behind Sam.

"Enemies?" Mrs Wallace asked, looking a little startled at the question and making Harry roll his eyes at the stupidity of the question.

"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?" Sam prompted and Harry sighed quietly, making Dean look at him in amusement.

"What do you mean?" Mrs Wallace asked Sam, glancing past him at Dean, who smiled charmingly at her and Harry, who just stared at her flatly, before turning back to Sam.

"Co-workers? Neighbours? Maybe a woman." Sam wheedled and Mrs Wallace grasped what he was trying to say and looked at him, offended.

"Are you suggesting an affair?"

"Is it possible?" Sam asked and Harry coughed to cover his laugh, whilst Dean just turned to hide his grin away from Mrs Wallace seeing that he was amused by how uncomfortable Sam was getting.

"No! No, Luke would nev—" Mrs Wallace started, before Sam cut her off before she could become too incensed at him.

"I'm very sorry, we just have to consider all possibilities." Sam explained to her in an apologetic voice, wincing when Mrs Wallace just glared at him.

"If someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?" Mrs Wallace asked him, and Sam glanced over his shoulder at Harry and Dean, both of whom just looked amused, and Harry dipped his head in acquiescence to the widows comment.

"Sorry to have upset you, Mrs Wallace. We'll take your leave now. Should you need us, you know our number." Sam told the woman, whilst Harry and Dean turned around and headed out of the house, Sam following at a brisk pace behind them, looking for all the world, as though he had hellhounds at his heels.

* * *

Later that day, Harry stood in his room and glanced at the wall that separated his room and the Winchester's room. He had heard Dean leaving not long before and knew that Sam was in there alone. Harry just wasn't sure if he wanted to go and talk to Sam or not. He had been avoiding him, if he was going to be perfectly honest. Every time he and Sam had been in a room alone together, Sam had decided to bring up Vernon and ask who he was. Apparently the moron could not grasp that when a person did not wish to talk about something and asked you to drop it, you didn't bring it up again. So now, Harry disliked being with Sam without either Dean or an angel there as a buffer.

Dean had actually shocked both he and Sam, the night before, when Sam had brought up Vernon for the last time, by threatening to smack Sam if he didn't drop it. Since then, Harry had refused to be in a room without Dean there. And it was driving him up to wall. Not only was he acting like a complete pansy over something that he had accepted and put to the back of his mind years ago, but he was letting it affect his relationship with Sam, not that there was much of a relationship anymore.

"Ardifiel is worried about you." Harry gave a startled yelp and spun around, seeing Yebemiah leaning against the door, still wearing the same clothing, and looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Really? Oh, well tell him he really doesn't have to. I'm fine." Harry reassured him with a weak smile, moving to sit on the bed and then sighing and placing his head in hands, resting his elbows on his knees. "I'm going to fail. Sam and I are going to go to Hell."

Harry felt the bed beside him dip and looked up to see Yebemiah sitting next to him, legs crossed in front of him and looking at him with a tilted head, which made him look quite innocent and adorable, and made Harry smile at him.

"I do not believe that Ardifiel will allow that. And if you do go to Hell, Ardifiel will get you out, he will not allow you to stay there. He loves you." Yebemiah told him, in his usual soft tone, smiling slightly at him. "And I would help him get you out. I know Castiel probably would as well. Sam Winchester however… He is not well liked in Heaven. Especially amongst the Summer Angels."

"Is that your's and Ardy's garrison, or something? I recall Ardy mentioning the Summer angels before." Harry said, choosing to change the subject, and clearly Yebemiah saw that need and obliged him.

"Neither Ardifiel, nor myself, actually belong to an official garrison. There are only a few of us out there that do not. We just do not work well with others, and were not assigned to a garrison. However, this made us higher up than those in a garrison, we only answer to God. Not even the Archangel's, though higher than us, can boss us around. They do not understand what our tasks are, and thus cannot see why we need to spend more time with humans than the average angel."

"And the summer angels are the ones that have no garrison?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose as he tried to commit everything Yebemiah was telling him.

"Yes and no. In total, there are thirteen of us. Ardifiel and I are the only ones who share the same month in which we are strongest, however, the other three summer angels… they _were_ a part of a garrison. However… since Lucifer fell, things within the angels have been becoming strange. The three that were within a garrison did not agree with their leader's orders in something. They were going to be struck down. Ardifiel, Rayel and myself stood in." Yebemiah explained, a distant look in his eyes as he remembered something that Harry could barely even begin to comprehend.

"So the other three, they do not belong to a garrison anymore? Were the promoted?" Harry asked, completely entranced by what the angel was telling him.

"No. It is not often that an angel is moved up the ranks. They have to do something fairly spectacular. No, these angels were not moved up. However, they needed a garrison. So Ardifiel and I made them part of our own garrison. We do not have set jobs together, but those three will work together." Yebemiah explained to him and Harry nodded his head.

"What about Ardy… so he's pretty high up? What are his duties? What are yours?" Harry asked eagerly, and Yebemiah smiled softly at him.

"I'm to be there when someone is feeling great loneliness, but I cannot show myself. I just have to give them a sense that they aren't alone. I was with you often when you were a child." Yebemiah told him slyly and Harry looked at him in shock and horror. "You shouldn't feel ashamed of that. Everyone feels lonely at times. It's human nature. I have another duty. When a great amount of damage is to be dealt, it is dealt by me. Sodom and Gomorrah was destroyed by myself, Arragon and Amemiah."

"Well… that sucks. Are the other two in a garrison?"

"No. They are also free of a garrison."

"Huh. So what are Ardy's duties? I know he's the Angel of Strength and Challenges. So… what are his duties?" Harry asked playing with the laces on Yebemiah's boots and not looking up at the angel, who was looking at him with slight bemusement.

"He gives strength to those he has been charged to watch over, which, right now, is you. He'll help you in your challenges and will also boost your morale. He can also take away the morale of your enemies and sap them of their will to fight. Most seem to think that Ardifiel and other angels with positive sounding titles are the nice angels. They don't realise that they can use those abilities against anyone that annoys them." Yebemiah told him with a small smile, getting an equally amused one from Harry.

"Why are you telling me this? Ardy is really the only angel that talks about what he is. Not even Cas does that." Harry said and Yebemiah smiled at him and shrugged.

"Ardifiel and I… we have both been with you since you first defeated Voldemort. I would have taken you on as my charge, had Ardifiel not gotten there before me. As for Castiel. He is still very much under the control of his superiors. He cannot go against them for fear of falling. Things in Heaven are coming to a head, little wizard." Yebemiah told him, placing his hand on Harry's head and ruffling his messy hair.

"Why are you here, Yebemiah?" Harry asked the angel in front of him, narrowing his eyes at him in suspicion.

"We only listen to God. Not even Michael or Raphael can force us to do what they wish. I am to stay near where one of the seals is reported to break. Arragon and Amemiah are already nearby the seal."

"It's here. Isn't it. This hunt, it's a seal?" Harry asked and Yebemiah looked at him and then titled his head before vanishing without actually giving a conclusive answer. "Well fuck."

Harry jumped when, at that second, someone banged on his door loudly, making him look over at it suspiciously, sort of wishing that Yebemiah had still be there with him.

"Yeah?"

"Harry? Come on, we need to see if Sammy has found anything out." Dean called through the door and Harry sighed and glanced upwards, wondering when, exactly, Dean had realised that he was uncomfortable around his little brother. Sighing gustily, Harry got off of his bed, grabbed his wallet and a knife, and then walked out of his room to greet Dean, who was grinning at him. "Sammy won't bite you, you know."

"I wouldn't mind if he did, as long as he wasn't asking inane bloody questions. At least if he was biting me, his mouth would be occupied." Harry muttered grumpily, ignoring the horrified look, Dean shot him.

"Dude! That's my brother!"

"I'd like to point out that you started it. So, think Sam might have a lead on who the little witch is?" Harry asked before Dean could say anything to his defence.

"Who knows? He's like the Wonder Geek at times… but at the moment… his mind is elsewhere. I don't get what's wrong with him. Do you have any clue what is going on with him?" Dean asked him as they came to a stop in front of the door to the room Sam and Dean shared.

"I've got an idea, but I'm actively praying to God that I'm wrong. If I'm not… I think Ardy might actually kill Sam." Harry mumbled, ignoring Dean's startled look and snatching the bag of candy from his bag and grabbing a piece. "Just… I don't know what to do, Dean. I'm failing and it's partially Sam's fault."

"What are you failing? What have you been tasked to do that involves Sam?"

"I told you. I need to keep him away form Ruby. I think I've failed." Harry muttered and Dean inhaled quickly and turned Harry to look at him.

"He's been in contact with her? How do you know? Are you sure?"

"No, Dean, I'm not. That's the problem. If I was sure, I'd have asked you for that knife by now and stabbed her in her pretty little face." Harry muttered and then sighed and dragged his hand down his face. "Come on, let's go see what Sam might have found."

Dean nodded, took the bag of candy from him once more and opened the door to their motel room, unwrapping a piece of candy and popping it in his mouth as Sam looked up to look at them, gaping at them, when Harry also grabbed another piece of candy to eat.

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam asked them and Dean smirked at him, whilst Harry shrugged and grabbed a handful of candy, then walked over to a bed and flopped down on it.

"It's Halloween, man." Dean told him and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yep. A time to forget what a sucky time of the year it is by trying your hardest to make yourself go into a diabetic coma. I plan to achieve that this year. I think 2008 may be my year." Harry stated, then stuffed two pieces in his mouth at once, whilst both Sam and Dean watched him in a mix of amusement and concern.

"I hate to point it out, but everyday for us is Halloween." Sam mentioned and Harry groaned and lobbed a piece of candy at Sam's head, smirking when it bounced off of his temple.

"Why can't life be like Buffy the Vampire Slayer's? The Big Bad's in the Whedon 'verse take the day off on Halloween." Harry moaned and Dean snickered and moved to sit on the arm of the couch in the room, looking at Sam's research.

"That would be too easy and boring. Find anything interesting, Sammy?" Dean asked Sam, reading through the papers.

"Well, we're on a witch hunt, that's for sure, but this isn't your typical hex bag." Sam told Dean and Harry sat up on the bed and then stood up and walked over to them. Sam motioned to the hex bag that was laid out on the table, the contents all placed on the cloth used to make the bag.

Harry glanced at the items, moving a silver piece that appeared to be about the size of an average coin, to the side and instead focusing on a small dried up herb that he had only read about in his herbology textbooks.

"This is Goldthread. Where the hell did the witch find this? It was last found over two hundred years ago. I knew people that would cut off their right leg for this small piece. Can I keep it?" Harry asked them, not taking his eyes off of the herb he was delicately holding.

"Er… yeah. That's my point. That herb is extinct and this," Sam picked up the piece of silver and showed it to Dean, who took it from his brother to look more closely at. "Is Celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock off. It looks like the real deal, like six hundred years old real."

"Shit! We could get a mint from selling that! I mean, we could survive on what we got from that for a while! I wouldn't have to go back to work yet." Harry muttered and both Dean and Sam turned to look at him.

"What?" Dean asked at the same time Sam gaped and stood up to look at Harry demandingly.

"_Back_ to work?" Sam hissed at him and Harry stared up at him defiantly.

"Who are you to say otherwise? No offence, but you don't control me. We need money. Scamming credit card companies will only go so far. So either, you shut the fuck up or starve. I don't care. Either way, I'm going back to work." Harry told him and then turned back to Dean, who just blinked and then tilted his head in acquiescence. "And Dean will be my pimp."

"Huh. Er… Right. So… Witch?" Dean asked, looking at Sam and smiling anxiously when Sam just glared at him.

"Pimp?" Sam asked in a growl and Harry sighed and moved back to the table, picking up the small bone that he had missed the first time he had looked.

"Oh for God's sake, drop it! Now, what does this belong to? Some sort of small woodland creature?" Harry asked, waving the bone at Sam, who narrowed his eyes at Dean and then turned to look at what Harry was holding.

"That's the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby." Sam told him and Harry gaped at him and then dropped the bone and jumped back from it in disgust, wiping his hands down the front of his shirt repeatedly.

"Oh God. I'm never going to be clean again." Harry muttered, shuddering and glaring at the bone on the floor, whilst Dean snorted and then cringed when Harry glared at him.

"Harry, you can calm down. That was at least a hundred years old."

"Oh yes, that makes it so much better!" Harry asked him incredulously and then shuddered once more.

"Man, witches. They're so friggin' skeevy." Dean muttered, nudging the bone with the toe of his boot and then grimacing.

"With you on that one." Harry muttered and moved over to sit on the couch next to Dean, grumbling wordlessly under his breath.

"Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with, that's for sure. What about you, Dean? Find anything on the victim?" Sam asked his brother and Dean shrugged and then shook his head.

"I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead." Dean muttered and Harry winced and looked away.

"We should leave this job and get the hell out of dodge." Harry muttered, making both Winchester's look at him in confusion.

"Why?" Sam asked him and Harry shrugged and then sighed.

"I was visited by one of the angel's that destroyed Sodom. Gomorrah? There too. He's here. In this town. What does that tell you? Me? It sounds like bad news. I think we honestly need to leave." Harry told them and nibbled on his bottom lip as he looked between the two hunters.

"No. We can't leave now. No, we've got to stay and get this witch. We don't just quit on a job because it's getting too risky, that's not what we do." Sam said, shaking his head and Harry gaped at him and then turned to Dean, who looked just as determined as his brother.

"You two… 'too risky'? I'm talking about the destruction of a town, Sam! I do not want to be in that town when it happens! No! I refuse to be here!" Harry told them and Sam just looked back at him with determination.

"So leave. What's keeping you here?" Sam asked him and Harry flinched and looked away, deflating visibly and then sighing.

"I'll stay."

* * *

Harry followed behind Sam and Dean as they walked down the basement to where a young college student had been killed at a Halloween party only an hour before. Harry sighed and glared into the back of Sam's head, before looking down at the floor, feeling slightly guilty over blaming all of this on Sam. Wasn't like the taller man had forced him to stay. No, that was Ardifiel's doing, if anyone was to blame, and even then, Harry knew even the angel wasn't to blame for the fact that Harry was pretty certain they were going to be blown to kingdom come very soon.

Harry glanced over at where a police officer was interviewing the friend of the girl that had drowned whilst bobbing for apples, the young woman was wearing a skimpy cheerleader uniform, Harry looked at it and strained to hear what was being said.

"Have you been drinking?" The officer asked and Harry scoffed whilst the girl he was questioning looked at him blankly and then nodded.

"Yes." She said and Sam moved to join the questioning but stopped when Dean put his hand up to stop him, making both Sam and Harry look at him in question.

"I got this one." Dean told him, leering at the young woman and making Harry roll his eyes.

"Two words: Jail bait." Sam told him and Harry snorted in amusement, stepping up to stand next to Dean, whilst the other man looked affronted and insulted.

"I would never –" Dean started, but Sam just rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, Harry following behind him silently as they walked over to the couch in the room. Harry silently began to pick up pillows to search for a hex bag or any other sign of a witch being involved.

"Harry—"

"If what comes out of your mouth next has anything to do with Ghost Sickness, I'm going rip you tongue out and make sure that you become one of the first men to rim himself. Sound fun? I will do it. I don't want to fucking talk about it, accept it." Harry growled, savagely grabbing pillows to look under for the hex bag and then slamming them back down when he found nothing.

"I wasn't… Okay, I was. I just… I don't like that you're avoiding me now." Sam muttered quietly, moving and picking up one of the pillows to search inside of it for anything.

"If you… just forget what you think you heard a couple of days ago and I promise to stop avoiding you. Just… Sam, I don't want to talk about it. Okay?" Harry asked, glancing over at Sam, and getting a small smile and a nod from the younger man.

"Okay. Are you… are you okay, though? Really?" Sam asked him and Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair before picking up another pillow to look under.

"I'm… fine. You learn to deal with the shit life hands to you most of the time. And… Cas helped me. A lot." Harry told him with a small smile and a shrug.

"Why did you _really _call for Castiel and not Ardifiel?" Sam asked him with narrowed eyes and Harry sighed and grabbed another pillow in avoidance of the question.

"Castiel… Castiel came to me before Ardifiel did. He was the first angel of Heaven to actually see me as me. Admittedly, other than Ardy, the only other angel I had met was Uriel, and trust me on this one, you don't get a bigger dickhead than that angel." Harry muttered and Sam chuckled.

"So… you called for Castiel because he really _was_ the first person you thought of?" Sam asked him, sounding a little… disappointed, which confused Harry greatly.

"Well… that and.. I was born on a Thursday. Cas is the Angel of Thursday. Dunno… he was the first one to come to mind." Harry admitted quietly with a shrug, then frowned and grabbed another pillow and reached down the back of the sofa, coming out with another hex bag in his hands. "Here, witchy-witch."

"You're very odd sometimes." Sam muttered, looking over Harry's head and catching Dean's eye, nodding his head sharply then looking back down at Harry.

"You knew I was odd from the start." Harry muttered, nudging Sam with his elbow, when Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to his side.

"Sure I did. It's why I kept you." Sam told him with a grin as they waited for Dean to finish questioning the girl.

"That, and I'm a good lay." Harry added with a smirk, which widened when Sam blushed and looked away. "Sam… you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Sure…" Sam agreed hesitantly and Harry sighed and pulled away from Sam, placing a hand on Sam's arm.

"Don't do something to bring an angel's ire onto you, okay?"

"I-I won't, Harry." Sam stammered and Harry narrowed his eyes at him and then nodded his head and looked over when Dean walked back to them.

* * *

Later that night, they were all sitting in Sam and Dean's motel room, Sam lying his bed, flipping through a book, whilst Dean was on the computer at the table and Harry was rummaging through Dean's bag of weapons, getting the occasionally glance from Dean when he made an interested noise.

"Where's the sword you won?" Harry asked, balancing a knife on his hand and then placing it back in its sheaf, before he put it back in the bag.

"Safe." Sam answered him vaguely, turning another page in the book he was reading and making both Harry and Dean look over at him in interest.

"Safe? Safe where?" Dean asked him and Harry raised an eyebrow when Sam huffed and looked over at them in annoyance.

"Safe. Have you found anything, Dean?"

"Nothing. Both the vic's are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback." Dean told him, dropping the subject of where Ardifiel's sword was for the time being.

"Maybe 'cause it's not about that." Sam told him and Dean looked at him questioningly before rolling his eyes.

"Wow, insightful." Dean muttered sarcastically, making Harry snigger and then pick up another gun when both brothers looked at him.

"Maybe this witch isn't working the grudge, maybe they're working a spell. Check this out." Sam said, sitting up on the bed, still looking at the book. "Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st." Sam said, getting up off the bed and walking over to place the book on the table between Harry and Dean.

"Halloween."

"I fucking hate this holiday." Harry muttered, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"What exactly are the uh, blood sacrifices for?" Dean asked, clearly deciding not to question Harry on his mutter and instead choosing to stick with the safer of the two conversation choices available to him.

"Uh, if I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon, Samhain." Sam said and Harry cursed vividly and stabbed the knife he was holding, into the table. Dean jumped and looked at him in shocked and then looked over at Sam in confusion.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? And what's up with the baby deer, over there?" Dean asked, making Harry glower at him and wonder why he had ever admitted to what his former name was.

"Dean, Samhain is the bloody origin of Halloween. He's the big bad that the Celts believed in, they thought that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and _that_ was Samhain's night. People wore masks to hide from him, left sweets and other treats on their doorsteps to appease him and carved into pumpkins to worship him. What? I know stuff!" Harry exclaimed when he noticed that both Dean and Sam were staring at him in shock.

"Er… right. Well, Samhain was supposedly exorcised centuries ago." Sam told them and Dean nodded his head slowly and then frowned.

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck?" Dean asked and both Sam and Harry nodded, but it was, once again, Harry who answered him.

"Yep, only by now the real reason, as proven by you, has been forgotten and so instead of it being about demons and blood orgies, Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes. Amusingly enough, if this witch succeeds and Samhain walks, then those little kiddies are gonna be the safest people around. Actually, I think I'm going to go shopping tomorrow." Harry muttered vaguely, and both brothers stared at him strangely.

"So some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean asked and Sam glared at him for not taking this seriously, whilst Harry just watched the two in amusement.

"Dean, this is serious." Sam scolded and Dean held up his hands in a peace gesture and frowned.

"I am serious."

"We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years." Sam told him and Dean sighed, looking like he didn't want to ask, but doing so anyway.

"And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?"

"Tomorrow night." Sam told him and Harry snorted when Dean sighed.

"You thought we'd get lucky and the witch missed it by a year? Come on. None of us are lucky." Harry told him and Dean nodded his head and looked morose, before looking down at the book Sam had placed next to him, flipping through the pages and stopping on one with a picture depicting a demon standing on a heap of bodies, holding a head in his hand.

"Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon." Dean muttered and Harry snorted once more, getting the attention of the other two in the room again.

"He doesn't come alone. He's like a package deal. Raise one demon, get a free handful of other fugly bastards to rip your innards out, too! He can raise his own little army." Harry told them dryly, and the rolled his eyes at their continued expressions of surprise. "Seriously, I grew up in a world that celebrated this shit. They actually called it Samhain, not Halloween. They _knew_ why they were celebrating."

"Right, that's a little creepy. So… when you say 'raise his own army'. What, exactly, do you mean?' Dean asked Harry, who just shrugged and waved his hand negligently.

"You name it, chances are they're gonna be coming along to join the party." Harry muttered and Sam nodded his head, wincing at what he was clearly thinking of.

"So we're talking ghosts?"

"Yeah." Sam agreed with a nod of his head, and Harry nodded as well and then moved to take the knife out of the table.

"Zombies."

"Mm-hmm."

"Leprechauns?" Dean asked and Sam shot him a dirty look whilst Harry snorted in amusement.

"Dean –"

"Those little dude are scary. Small hands."

"Leprechauns' aren't evil. Just freakishly small." Harry pointed out, ignoring the scathing look Sam shot him for encouraging Dean.

"Look, it starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucked keeps on going, by nights end we are talking every awful tin we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place." Sam told them with a sigh and Harry shrugged and started picking at his nails with the knife in his hands.

"I know. _I_ was the one that wanted to leave, remember?" Harry pointed out, pointing the knife at Sam before returning back to his nails.

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse." Dean stated glumly and Harry sighed and nodded his head.

"Sounds about right."

* * *

**31****st**** October, 2008. Montpelier, ID**

Harry glanced over at Sam and then nibbled on his lip and frowned when Sam pulled out his phone to ring Dean and find out how things were going, stalking the family of the victims.

"How's it going?" Sam asked, and Harry sighed and wondered what he was going to do. He sort of figured that either way he was screwed. He either died, and went to Hell here, or left, died later and went to Hell then. It all just depended on when he wanted to go into Hell.

"Sucky if you're asking me, but I know you're asking Dean. So who cares what the obsolete prostitute thinks." Harry grumbled, ignoring the admonishing glare Sam sent him.

"Look, Dean, someone planted those hex bags, someone with access to both houses, there's gotta be some connection." Sam said into the phone, which gave Harry an idea of what Dean had just said, making the shorter of the two, sigh and then roll onto his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Quit whining." Sam said and Harry lifted his head to look at Sam, wondering what Dean had said to get that response.

"Dean whines; it's his thing. That… and pie." Harry pointed out, getting an amused glance from Sam, who then frowned at whatever Dean, was telling him.

"Dean?" Harry cocked his head in silent question and Sam shook his head, then hung up the phone.

"So? What did he have to say?" Harry asked and Sam opened his mouth, then shut it again when his phone vibrated and he glanced down at the screen and frowned. He sighed and then placed the phone back in his pocket.

"Something about the cheerleader. He said he'd explain more when he got back, which shouldn't be too long now." Sam told him, walking over to the bed Harry was lying on, and moving to lie next to him.

"Sure you want to be doing that? Dean may come to the wrong conclusion about us." Harry stated, then paused and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Or the right one."

"Harry…"

"Doesn't matter, Sammy-Sam-Sam. Just forget it. I doubt we would have worked out, anyway. We're both too messed up for that." Harry told him with a resigned tone and Sam winced in guilt.

"It's not that-"

"Sam! Drop it before I force you to drop it. Christ, you don't half go on." Harry muttered, then turned on his side to face Sam, ignoring the wide-eyed look Sam was sending him. "So… who'd you think the witch is?"

"From what Dean muttered before he hung up? The cheerleader." Sam told him, opening up his laptop on the bed and shifting to lie on his stomach, to face it. Clearly he was smart enough to realise when Harry was deliberately changing the subject.

"Huh. Should have guessed that." Harry muttered and then sighed and turned back on his back and stared at the nicotine stained ceiling. "What are you doing?"

"Looking up the cheerleader." Sam told him absently and Harry sighed and then shifted to get a little more comfortable.

"Huh."

"Harry… How come you're so… composed around the angels?" Sam asked him after they had been lying in silence for a few minutes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked him, frowning in confusion.

"Well… they're _angels_. Soldiers of God. Aren't you even a little awed?" Sam asked him, and Harry snorted and then shook his head.

"To be honest? When I first met them, they pissed me off. Then… the angels I have met since, either pissed me off, or amused me. The only thing that makes them different from me and you? Is the fact that they can smite us. And let's be fair, we can kill people just as easily as they can." Harry said with a shrug and ignored Sam gasping at him.

"That's…"

"The truth. Sooner you accept that, the sooner you get rid of that moony look in your eyes whenever you see an angel. It's almost vomit inducing." Harry muttered, then sat up and turned to look at the door when he heard a key turning the lock.

Dean walked in the room seconds later, and threw the keys on to the table as he passed by it, glancing at the two on the bed with a raised eyebrow and stood at the end of the bed.

"So, out apple-bobbing cheerleader?" Sam asked him, looking up at Dean, who shrugged and then nodded his head.

"Tracy?'

"Mm-hmm?" Harry snorted and shook his head at the two, shifting on the bed so that he was leaning against the headboard, feet pressing into Sam's side.

"The Wallace's babysitter, told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace." Dean muttered grouchily and Harry chuckled, making Dean look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You sound like she shouldn't have been able to dodge your wily charms and would have told you the truth. Come on. She's a, possibly six-hundred year old, witch. She probably saw you coming a mile off." Harry told him with an amused look on his face, whilst Sam snickered and then frowned.

"Interesting look for a centuries old witch. A high school student." Sam muttered and Dean gaped at him, like he couldn't quite believe he was related to Sam. Though, Harry was thinking the exact same thing.

"Yeah, well, if you were, what was it? Six-hundred year old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would, hmm…" Dean said, moving to sit on the other bed and looking a little glazed.

"Er… if she's a high school student, wouldn't that be illegal?" Harry queried, raising an eyebrow when Dean just waved him off.

"You're one to talk. You made your living from breaking the law." Dean muttered and both Harry and Sam gaped at him.

"I… _one_, I was a prostitute, not a paedophile and er… actually, no, that's my only point." Harry said and Dean looked over at him and sighed.

"It's not paedophilia. She's six hundred!"

"But you didn't know that when you first started to drool over her." Sam pointed out, making Dean look at him with a wounded expression on his face.

"You're sticking up for him? How is that fair? You're my brother!"

"Yeah… but even a freaking demon could see which side of this argument was morally corrupt." Sam pointed out, making Harry snort and shake his head.

"She's of legal age! And it's not like I was actually going to do anything with her. Dude! Give me some credit." Dean exclaimed and Sam snorted and then sat up on the bed and moved his computer to face Dean.

"Whatever, look, I did some digging on Tracy. She's not as wholesome as she looks. Apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers, got suspended from school." Sam told them, and both Harry and Dean shifted to look at the computer screen.

"I went to school with a Tracy Davis. She was a bitch." Harry muttered as he read over the file and ignored the looks the two brothers shot him.

* * *

Harry walked behind Dean, as they both walked through the hallways of the high school, and then literally walked into the back of Dean, when the taller man stopped and looked at the hundreds of masks, hanging on the walls. Harry shuddered at the creepy looking masks and then looked at Dean inc concern, nudging him sharply when Sam caught up with them, making Dean jerk, whilst Sam remained oblivious and smiled at his older brother.

"Bring back memories?" Sam asked and Dean blinked and looked at Sam in horror. Harry coughed, making Sam shift his attention to him, and smiled widely.

"Whoo, you two had some crazy Halloween's if these creepy-ass masks bring back memories." Harry exclaimed, ignoring the cautiously thankful look, Dean was sending him.

"No, I was referring to all the angst that came with being a teenager." Sam told Harry, who stared at him and then shrugged.

"Huh. Okay. Yeah, I was pretty angst ridden as a teen. Of course, I did have a mad megalomaniac trying to kill me and also was living in a bloody fantasy novel. So… I feel I was allowed to feel a little angst. You know, because the world really _was_ out to get me." Harry explained as he looked at the masks on the wall a little closer, thus missing the strange looks Sam and Dean were sending him.

"And I thought our childhoods were fucked up." Dean muttered after having gaped at Harry for a minute or two, shaking his head and moving to look around the room and seeing a student of the class placing a bong shaped object into the kiln. Dean smirked and nodded his head to it. "Now _that_ brings back memories."

"Dude, I need a bigger kiln." The student complained, and Harry tilted his head to look at the object he had made, whilst the teacher walked over to the three standing in the entrance.

"You gentlemen wanna talk to me?" The teacher asked them and Sam stepped forward and nodded his head.

"Ah, Mr Harding."

"Oh, please, Don." Mr Harding told them, reaching to shake Sam's hand and then smiling at the other two.

"Okay, Don." Sam agreed, smiling at him and looking over at Dean, who had moved to shake Don's hand next, whilst Harry moved to Sam's other side, in the hopes of not having to shake the enthusiastic teacher's hand.

"Even my students call me Don." Don told them cheerfully, faltering slightly hen Harry just raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the man's outstretched hand, before he let it drop to his side and his smile returned back, full-force.

"Yeah, we get it, Don." Dean told the man, a forced smile on his face, whilst Sam just looked upwards at the two stubborn, unsociable men on either side of him.

"I'm Agent Geddy, this is Agent's Lee and Rush." Dean told the man, whilst Harry rolled his eyes at the names. "We just had a few questions about uh, Tracy Davis."

"Uh, yeah, Tracy. Er… bright kid, loads of talent, it's a shame she got suspended." Don told them, sounding genuinely upset about the fact and making Harry have to force himself not to sneer at the man.

"You two had a… uh… violent altercation." Dean said, looking at him in question and Don sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah, she exploded, if Principal Murrow hadn't walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out." Don told them and Dean nodded in understand, whilst Harry frowned and Sam bit his lip in indecision.

"Why?" Sam asked him, getting Don's attention to him.

"I… you know… I was only trying to rap her about her work; it had gotten inappropriate." Don told them with a frown on his face and Harry glanced up at the masks at the same time Dean did and frowned.

"More disturbing than all those?" Harry asked, still not taking his eyes off of the masks.

"She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols." Don explained, making Harry snap his eyes to look at the man in front of them. "Then there were the drawings."

"Drawings?" Sam questioned him, whilst Harry glanced to the side and caught Dean's eye, getting the other man to shrug at him, then turning his attention back to Don, to hear his response.

"Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive, and she would depict herself in the middle of them, participating." Don told them and Harry frowned in confusion and wondered if Sam or Dean were thinking the same thing as himself.

"Symbols? What kind of symbols? Er… anything like this?" Sam asked, holding out a small, clear plastic bag that had the silver Celtic coin in it.

"Yeah, yeah, I think that might have been one of them." Don said, looking at the coin and nodding his head.

"You know where Tracy is now?" Dean asked Don, and Don nodded his head and looked away from the coin, which Sam quickly put in his back pocket.

"I would imagine her apartment."

"Her apartment?" Harry and Dean both asked at the same time.

"Yeah, she got here about a year ago, alone, as I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like."

* * *

Harry pushed off the side of the motel wall when he saw Dean pull up in the Impala, and walked over to the passenger side and waited for Dean to get out.

"So? And where's Sam?" Dean asked when he noticed the lack of the younger Winchester anywhere near Harry.

"He said he was going to check something else out and told me to come tell you what we have already found. Which is jack shit, by the way. We couldn't find her anywhere. Any luck with her friends?" Harry asked, watching Dean as he closed the car door and walked around to stand next to Harry, sighing and shaking his head.

"Nah, luck is not our style, her friends don't know where she is, it's like the bitch popped a broomstick." Dean muttered as he and Harry started to make their way back to the motel room Dean and Sam shared.

"Huh, I wonder what make she has. I had a Firebolt. Was the best broomstick at the time, doubt it is now." Harry muttered, looking at Dean with wide eyes when he noticed Dean was gaping at him.

"Seriously? You rode a broom?"

"Er… yeah." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing, then glancing past Dean to a tubby child dressed as an astronaut walking towards them.

"That is… you flew on them?"

"No… we swept the bloody floor. Of course we bloody flew on them, moron." Harry sneered at Dean and then turned his attention back to the widely grinning child. "Er… you see the midget astronaut too, right?"

"Yeah… this is why I fucking hate Halloween." Dean muttered, also warily eyeing the child. The child stopped in front of them and thrust out a bucket full of candy at them.

"Trick or treat!"

"This is a motel." Dean pointed out and the kid glared at him, whilst Harry sighed and silently prayed for patience.

"So?" The kid said and Harry glared at the child.

"How do you know we won't poison the tuffies? And put razor blades in the apples? And generally just make it so that this is the last Halloween you will ever see? Huh? Didn't your mother ever tell you to not take sweets from a stranger? This a motel! Any fucker will be staying here. Half the sweets in there could be laced with anything, and you won't know until you realise that you're being chased down the street by a rabid purple rabbit wearing a thong." Harry told him, the kid's eyes getting wider and wider as Harry continued on his speech. In fact, Dean was looking at him with wide eyes as well.

"You've poisoned my candy?"

"Not yours, is it? We ain't given you any, have we? We don't have any, either. Now fuck off or we'll show you how to unload a gun of its bullets in the fastest time possible. Into your head. Your little helmet won't help you either." Harry told him with a sneer, and then chuckled when the kid burst into tears and ran off, dropping his bucket of sweets on the way. "Hey! More candy!"

"Er… what if it's poisoned?"

"You are kidding me, right?" Harry asked Dean incredulously, picking up the spilt sweeties.

"No…"

"You really _are_ a moron. No one has poisoned the tuffies, Dean."

"What's a tuffie?"

"A sweet. No one has poisoned them." Harry told Dean, stuffing the last of the sweets into the bucket and then standing up and walking to the motel room.

"You can promise me that that candy doesn't have any poison in it, or razor blades?" Dean asked him dubiously as he unlocked the door to the motel room.

"Er… not really. Look, you don't wanna eat it? That's fine with me, more sweets for me!" Harry told him with a wide smile, walking into the room when Dean shoved the door open for him, and then stopping dead, wincing when Dean walked into his back.

"Wha- Oh." Dean muttered, as he caught sight of the three angels standing in the room. "Er… I only know one."

"I know two." Harry whispered, narrowing his eyes at the angel standing in the middle, to the right of Yebemiah. "You're breaking our deal, Uriel."

"Our deal was to not show myself before Samuel Winchester. The younger Winchester is not here, therefore our deal still holds, Whore." The angel, Uriel said with a sneer, making Dean straighten up and stand behind Harry, glaring at the angel.

"Yebemiah? Why are you here?" Harry asked, ignoring the dark glare being aimed at him by Uriel and looking at the red headed angel instead, eyes shifting to eye the other being in the room, who had short, curly brown hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes, before he turned his attention back to the one angel he knew _and_ liked in the room.

"We have come to warn you. Ardifiel is warning you to leave this town, Harry. There is a seal that is about to be opened, and we cannot allow that to happen. Myself, Uriel and Arragon are here to eliminate the danger." Yebemiah informed him, his soft Scottish accent actually soothing Harry a little, despite the words spoken. Dean, on the other hand, was not soothed and inhaled sharply whilst Harry nodded his head in acceptance.

"Fuck, you're going to destroy a whole town?" Dean exclaimed angrily and Yebemiah just looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"Yes." Yebemiah agreed with a short nod of his head.

"No! Give us time, we can stop this!" Dean said and Uriel scoffed, whilst Arragon looked at them and then looked away, as though bored of the conversation.

"You no longer have time. The witch knows who you are. We found this in the walls of this room. There was another in the walls of the room you are staying in, Harry." Yebemiah told them, holding up a hex bag and making Harry wince.

"Ah. Yeb –"

"Enough of this." Uriel stated sharply, making Harry sneer at him in distaste, whilst Dean tensed behind Harry and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You either leave this town or stay, but whichever you choose, this town _will_ be destroyed. You have no day in the matter."

"Oh shut it, Uriel. You know what Cas _and_ Ardy would doo to you if you killed myself and Dean." Harry snapped, holding back a wince when Dean's grip on his shoulder tightened slightly before he relaxed his hand a little.

"Who are you to threaten me? I could kill you where you stand, Whore!"

"But you will not, Uriel. Harry is correct, Ardifiel would not be impressed should you harm his charge in anyway. I, too, will be displeased. Now, Harry, you and the Winchester's must leave this town now." Yebemiah told him and Harry turned slightly to look at Dean, who frowned and then shook his head.

"No. No, we won't be leaving." Harry said, mentally wincing and screaming that this was a bad idea, but doing as Dean said anyway.

"I understand this is regrettable—" Yebemiah started before Dean interrupted him with a scoff and stepped around Harry.

"Regrettable?" Dean asked, incredulously.

"We have to hold the line; too many seals have broken already." Yebemiah told him with a small frown on his face and Harry sighed and glared at the back of Dean's head.

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?" Dean demanded and Harry prodded Dean in the back sharply.

"Don't piss off the two angels on either side of the walking, talking dildo." Harry hissed to Dean, noticing that Arragon's lips twitched in amusement at Harry's description of Uriel.

"What?" Dean asked, jerking to look over his shoulder at Harry, confusion littering his face.

"Yebemiah and Arragon? Kick ass angels. Uriel's like… a skivvy and those two are his… masters." Harry hissed, ignoring the indignant look Uriel sent him, whilst Arragon coughed to cover his chuckle.

"Huh, okay. Fine. Look, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I can't just sit back and let you kill this town and all the people in it. I can't." Dean said, vice sounding almost pleading and making Yebemiah tilt his head to the side and look at him in confusion.

"I am sorry, Dean, Harry, but we have out orders. We cannot allow Lucifer to rise." Yebemiah told them, actually sounding like he really was sorry.

"But, this is just one seal! There are hundreds of them! Even if you do stop this one being broken, who's to say you'll manage to stop any more of them from being broken?" Dean demanded and Harry flinched, unseen, behind him. Well aware that it was his responsibility to make sure the final seal wasn't broken.

"You believe that you can stop this seal from being broken?" Arragon finally asked, making both Dean and Harry turn to gape at him, deep, southern accent shocking them.

"Yeah. Just… give us a chance. We can stop this! Sammy is out there right now, searching for the witch!" Dean exclaimed and Harry cringed and looked away, his head snapping back to look over Dean's shoulder when Uriel scoffed.

"Samuel Winchester is not out there looking for clues." Uriel stated darkly and Harry narrowed his eyes at the angel and moved to stand next to Dean.

"Shut up." Harry hissed, at the same time Dean looked at the angel in confusion and asked what he meant.

"Your brother is with a demon." Uriel told Dean, and Harry flinched and paled, getting the attention of Uriel. "You know it is against God, what you let his brother do to you, do you not?"

"Didn't feel against God when Ardifiel did the same thing." Harry sneered, still a little pale and refusing to look over at Dean, who had just been told his brother had slept with a male prostitute.

"I meant sleeping with someone with demon blood in their veins." Uriel told him with a mean look on his face, then he smirked. "Your little pet project has escaped your grasp and is now sleeping with a demon. You were replaced by a demon, what use are you to us now?"

"What do you mean? Sam never slept with Harry." Dean said, shaking his head, whilst Harry looked down at the floor, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Your brother has been sleeping with Harry since they met. In fact, Samuel _hired_ Harry." Uriel informed Dean, who shook his head and then looked at Harry, who looked up and locked eyes with Yebemiah.

"Stop him. Stop him before he says something that will break our deal." Harry pleaded with the angel, and Yebemiah nodded. However, Harry was shocked when is wasn't Yebemiah who did something, but Arragon.

"Uriel. You are acting above your station. Ardifiel will not be pleased to learn that you upset his charge and Castiel will not be impressed to learn that you have possibly ruined the fragile friendship and trust between his charge and Ardifiel's. I believe you should leave here, Yebemiah and I will deal with things here." Arragon informed the other angel in a cold, icy voice. Uriel looked at him and sneered, before dipping his head and disappearing from the room.

"You will stop the witch, and I encourage you to kill the demon Ruby, Harry." Yebemiah told them, then glanced over at Arragon before the two angels also left the room.

Harry glanced over at Dean and flinched at the hurt and betrayed look on the older mans face, he reached out to place a hand on Dean's shoulder, but thought better of it and retracted his hand quickly, deciding, instead, to walk over and sit on a bed.

He picked at the cover under him for a few seconds, before the silence got to him and he looked up, wincing when he saw that Dean was still standing where he had always been since Uriel had dragged Sam out of the closet. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again with a snap and turned back to looking at his hands, not entirely sure what he could say.

"He hired you." Harry jerked to look up at Dean in shock, when the other man spoke in a dull voice. Dean still hadn't moved from his spot by the door, but was now looking at him with a blank face.

"Yeah…" Harry admitted in a quiet voice, shrugging and looking away from Dean, preferring not the see the inevitable bullet heading his way. Dean was going to want to hurt him for corrupting his little brother.

"And have you… have you and Sam…" Dean trailed off and sighed, then Harry glanced to the side when he heard the other man move and sit on the other bed, head in his hands.

"We were sleeping together regularly until you came back. Then… then Sam… I'd say broke up with me…" Harry said with a dry laugh and then shook his head and sighed. "But I'm a whore, right? We don't have relationships. So… I guess, he just stopped needing me for anything."

"He… why?" Dean asked, and Harry could feel his eyes burning into the side of his head, but he refused to look up from watching his hands pick at the blanket.

"Why what? Why sleep with him? Why did he stop it? Why did he do it in the first place?" Harry asked, keeping his voice as emotion free as possible.

"The second one. Why did he stop it?" Dean asked him and Harry shrugged once more, the only answer he could give would go two ways with Dean and he wasn't sure if he should lie or be honest.

"I don't know… He got bored with me? Was ashamed of what he was doing? I don't know." Harry said, deciding on a partial truth, looking out the corner of his eyes to see that Dean was looking at him with a frown on his face.

"He was ashamed? Yet he's happy screwing a demon?" Dean asked him incredulously and Harry sighed and finally plucked up the courage to look at Dean, hoping that the pain he was feeling at having been replaced with a demon wasn't showing on his face. Given the way Dean's own face softened when he looked at Harry, Harry wasn't feeling all too hopeful that his feelings were hidden.

"I'm a male whore. You've got two stigmas all rolled into one person there. He was ashamed of being gay and embarrassed that he was sleeping with a rent boy. I honestly think quite a lot of people out there would think better of him for the demon. At least Ruby is a female." Harry told him in a tired voice, sighing once again and rolling his shoulders to try and loosen the muscles in them.

"That's… that's bullshit." Dean spat, making Harry look at him in shock. "You didn't… you didn't have a choice! Those _demons_, they chose to become what they are! Sammy…"

"Sam was scared of what you would think of him. It is harder to hide the fact that the hot woman on his arm isn't human, than to hide the fact that I'm a guy." Harry admitted with a shrug and Dean shook his head angrily.

"He's fucking a demon! He… Sammy's…" Dean trailed off and shook his head, moving it back to his hands.

"We don't know for sure that he's actually sleeping with Ruby, Dean. Uriel hates me, he's never hidden that. He might have just said it to get a reaction from me. To hurt me. He thinks I'm the lowest of the low."

"Why would he say _that_ though?" Dean asked him and Harry sighed and nibbled on his lip before he straightened his back to answer Dean.

"Because he's a twat and he knows how much it would hurt me if I thought Sam had replaced me with a demon. A pretty, _female_ demon." Harry added, giving a hard laugh and then shaking his head.

"So Sam… he might not be with Ruby now?"

"Oh no, Uriel wasn't lying about that. I told you that I had suspicions that Sam was contacting her. Uriel just confirmed that." Harry stated and then shifted and moved to lie on his back on the bed.

"What do we say to Sam? Do we confront him? Ask him what the hell he is doing? What?" Dean asked him and Harry moved on to his side to look at Dean.

"We leave it. We can't afford for you and Sam to fall out and possibly split up. I'll step up my game to kill Ruby, then Sam won't have any choice in the matter. And… we don't mention it to Cas or Ardy. Just put it to the back of your mind and act like you don't know anything when Sam gets back. Please."

"What about you? What about what he's done to you? You're just going to ignore it? Ignore that he hurt you?" Dean asked him, frowning and clenching his hands.

"I don't matter in the grand scheme of things, Dean. This? This is all about you and Sam. I'm just… I'm a prop. Once this is over, I'll be taken back to London and I'll return to my job." Harry told him, moving back to lie on his back, looking up at the ceiling and ignoring the pang in his heart at his own words.

"You… you're going to go back to prostitution? Why?"

"I enjoyed my job, Dean. I'm only here because I owed God a favour and he called in on it. Once this is over, however it ends, I can safely say you won't see me again." Harry told him in a resigned tone, refusing to look over to see what Dean's reaction to that would be.

"For what it's worth. I think you would have been good for Sammy. He was a dick to let that slip through his grasp, just for Ruby." Dean admitted with a sigh and Harry lay in stunned silence, staring up at the ceiling in shock.

"Too late for that now." Harry finally whispered and Dean just sighed loudly and moved to lie on his back on his own bed.

* * *

An hour later, Harry and Dean were sitting in the car, waiting for Sam to come back and join them, so that they could head out to where they thought Tracy could be. Harry was sitting sideways in the passenger seat and was tapping a random tune out on his knees, staring blankly out the window past Dean's head.

"So you can't actually drive?" Dean finally asked to break the silence, which was slowly becoming oppressive. Harry stopped his tapping and shifted his eyes to look at Dean, who was now looking at him.

"Nope." Harry said, popping the P and shrugging his shoulders. "You don't need to drive in London. You just need your Oyster card and use the tube to get everywhere. You drive, you have to pay the damned congestion charge. Just wasn't worth it. Plus, it's expensive to drive. I had to but other things with that money."

"Huh. You know… me and Sammy… we learnt to drive in this car." Dean told him, looking straight ahead, out of the windscreen of the car, and therefore not seeing the confused look, Harry was sending him.

"That is… wonderful. You're telling me this, why?" Harry asked and Dean shrugged and looked uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck, and shifted in his seat, then sighed and looked at Harry briefly before facing forwards once more.

"You… I find myself liking you, as much as I don't want to. You're amusing, and you think like me on most things…" Dean muttered and Harry gaped at him and then snapped his mouth shut and shook his head with a frown.

"Why… I'm lost here, Dean. Why are you saying all this to me? I mean, I'm kinda happy that you like me and all, but… surely there is a reason for you to be acting so out of sorts. You haven't eaten a bad pie, have you?"

"There's no such thing as a bad pie, heathen." Dean snapped, and then sighed and dragged his hand down his face. "I'm just… look, you had my back, back at the High School. You distracted Sam and allowed me to pull myself together. I've only ever had Sam to watch my back and now he's… I dunno, I just… it was nice, okay? Nice to know that someone had my back, even if I didn't know anyone did, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess I could understand that… not that I've ever actually had anyone to watch my back… what I don't understand, however, is why you started all this with a brief history of Sam and Dean." Harry pointed out and Dean chuckled and then shook his head.

"You wanna learn how to drive? I'll teach you." Dean finally said, rubbing the back of his neck and then looking over at Harry, who was just gaping at him.

"You… you want to teach me to drive? In Prescilla? Your baby!" Harry asked him incredulously, and Dean shot him a frustrated look.

"Yes! In my car, do you want to learn to drive, or not?" Dean asked him in frustration and Harry grinned at him.

"Yeah, I'd love to learn to drive. When d'you wanna start, Chickie? I'll be golden, won't put one dink on your sweetheart! Scouts honour! Not that I was ever a scout mind…" Harry added absently, and then glanced over at Dean, who was just looking a little bemused.

"I'm pretty sure that you speak English… but half the time, I have no idea what you are saying." Dean admitted and Harry was about to answer when the back door was opened and Sam slid in, smiling when they both turned to look at him. "Where've you been?"

"I was looking for clues. Why? Find anything?" Sam asked them, whilst Dean and Harry exchanged a look, where Harry minutely shook his head and then turned to look back at Sam.

"Yeah, I was right, Yebemiah was here to destroy the town. We were visited by some angels, who told us to skip town. Dean, here, refused, so we have to kill the witch before the seal is broken." Harry explained grumpily, scowling at Sam, and nudging Dean's thigh with his foot when Dean looked like he was about to say something else.

"Seal? There's a seal being broken?"

"Oh yes, did I forget to mention that part? The rising of Samhain is also a seal. So… let's be truthful here, we're going to fail, and either we, and this town, will be blown sky high, or Lucifer will be one step closer to freedom. Either way, we're fucked. I mean, Lucifer? He's gotta be fucking scary, right? Thankfully, should he get out, I won't be around to witness it." Harry muttered with a shudder, making Dean, who had started the car during Harry's rant, glance at him with a frown, whilst Sam just gaped at him.

"No, we'll stop it! I got a… well I figured something out whilst I was gone. The charred bo—Wait, what do you mean you won't be around to witness it? Where would you be?" Sam asked him and Harry rolled his eyes and then huffed in irritation.

"I'd be dead. I'm… er… the final seal, it's… I'm apparently the guardian or something of it. I don't really…well, I'm not all too sure what it is, but apparently I can stop it. So… if the final seal is broken, then I'm dead." Harry explained, praying that Sam bought what he had said and didn't question it.

"Look, we can talk about this later, first we need to make sure _this_ seal isn't broken. So you want to share what you have found out?" Dean asked before Sam could say anything else and possibly make Harry snap or something. Dean wasn't entirely sure what Harry's reaction would be to Sam's incessant questioning, and he was certain he didn't want to know.

"Er… yeah, of course. I was thinking about the bones, you know, the ones used in the hex bags?" Sam said and both Dean and Harry nodded, not entirely sure of where Sam was going with this.

"Well, do you know how much heat it take to char a bone like those?" Sam asked them and they both shook their heads.

"Nope." Harry said, glancing at Dean to see if he knew where Sam was going with this, judging by the look on his face, however, he was as clueless as Harry was.

"A lot, I mean, more than a fire or some kitchen oven." Sam told them and Harry shrugged, still not seeing where Sam was going.

"Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?" Dean asked, turning to look at Sam, who just scowled at him for the nickname.

"It means we make a stop." Sam told them and Dean sighed and looked over at Harry questioningly.

"Don't look at me! He's your brother! I have no idea what he's got going on in his head." Harry told him, making Sam look at him, a little insulted. Sam then frowned and looked over at Dean, before looking back at Harry.

"How come you two are so friendly now?" Sam asked then suspiciously, making Harry and Dean glance at one another once more, before Harry turned back and smiled at him.

"We had a small talk and decided that it would be within everyone's best interests if we tried to get on. Dean has even agreed to give me driving lessons! We don't have to steal the Impala behind his back anymore!" Harry said cheerfully, then yelped when Dean slammed on the breaks of the car, sending Harry to the side and to fall off the seat.

"What?"

"Er… oops?"

* * *

Harry, Dean and Sam all walked into Don Harding's classroom once they arrived at the High School and Harry followed Dean to look in the kiln, whilst Sam split from them, choosing to look in Don's desk instead.

"So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what's the big deal?" Dean asked as he looked in the kiln and Harry just nibbled on his lip and looked around the room, feeling a little useless, with not an awful lot he could do.

"Dean, you said that those hex bags turned up in our rooms, not after we talk to Tracy—"

"After we talked to the teacher." Harry concluded grimly, and Sam nodded before something caught his attention on the desk and he crouched down with a frown on his face.

"Hey—" Harry and Dean wandered over to see what had grabbed Sam's attention and noticed him looking at a locked drawer. Dean grabbed a hammer off the table he was next to and handed it over to Sam, who proceeded to hit the lock until it broke free. Placing the hammer down on the ground next to him, Sam pulled the drawer open and grimaced at all the small bones, one of which was charred.

"Those… they're all from children, aren't they?" Harry asked, looking at the bones, and then up at Sam, who had stood up and was looking disgusted.

"Yeah…"

"And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog." Dean muttered darkly and Harry shook his head and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

* * *

Harry nibbled on his lower lip as he and the Winchester's drove towards Don's house, looking out the window at the many children all dressed up in a multitude of different characters, happily unaware of what was possibly about to come about.

"Can we… never mind." Harry muttered, glancing at his bag and patting it, then looking up and noticing that Dean was looking at him with a concerned frown on his face, whilst Sam glanced at him in the rear-view mirror.

"You okay, Harry?"

"Not really. Come on, let's get to the witch's house and hope that we aren't too late." Harry told them and Sam nodded, and sped up a touch, driving them to Don's house, swerving to a stop in front of the house, which made Harry shudder from the amount of sickly magic it was giving off.

The three got out of the car and hurried up the porch steps, Sam unlocking the door and then all quietly, and quickly, hurrying into the house. Harry stopped, making Sam and Dean stop also and turn to look at him questioningly.

"He's below us. The basement?" Harry asked, taking deep breaths as he tried not to dispel all the candy he had consumed earlier that day, the magic leaving a slimy film on his skin and tongue.

"The basement? How'd you know?" Dean asked him in a whisper, though all three made their way to the door that would lead them into the basement.

"I can feel it." Harry whispered back, and then followed Sam and Dean into the basement, clutching at his knife in his hand, and feeling comforted by the gun he could feel at his back.

They stepped into the basement, almost silently, to hear Don starting an incantation that made all the hairs on the back of Harry's neck rise, and could see that it had a similar affect on the two brothers. They watched silently as Don moved from the altar he had been standing at, a knife and a chalice in his hands, and walked over to where Tracy was tied up and had a rag wrapped around her mouth. He ran the tip of the knife down her neck, not drawing blood as he looked at her. He then raised the knife above his head and Harry's eyes widened and he turned to look at Dean, who nodded, and fired his gun three times in Don's back before he could lower the knife.

Harry moved from his place and moved over to Tracy, still trying to ignore the oily feeling of the magic in the room, trying to choke him and tempt him to use it, whilst Sam and Dean moved over to Don's body. Harry cut Tracy down and she yanked the gag off and glared at the body.

"Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was." Tracy exclaimed, making Harry look at her with wide eyes, whilst Sam and Dean both jerked to look up from Don's body. "My brother—" Tracy cut off and glared at Harry, who had just been about to stab her with his knife, and waved her hand, making him crash into the wall, and then slump to the ground, unconscious.

She then threw up her hand in the direction of Sam and Dean, who had both drawn their guns, and shouted out an incantation, making both men fly back and hit the ground near Harry, writhing in pain.

"He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honour goes to him. Our master's return? The spellwork's a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable." Tracy told them, then walked over and knelt by Don's corpse to pick up the knife and chalice. "The whole time I wanted to rip his face off."

Tracy began to dig the knife into the bullet wounds of Don's back and then moved the chalice to catch the blood flow. She then looked over her shoulder to see that Dean and Sam were both still writhing in pain on the floor, clutching their stomachs, and Harry was still lying on the floor by the wall, eyes shut and a small pool of blood coming from his head.

"And you get him with a gun, uh… love that." Tracy said in amusement, before she stood back up and walked over to the altar on the table. "You know, back in the day this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well tonight, you'll see what Halloween really is."

Tracy began another incantation and didn't notice Harry's eye open and glance at her, before he grabbed his bag and quietly crawled over to Sam and Dean, pressing his finger to his lips, then opening his bag and pulling out a tube of black oil paint that he had grabbed at the school. He unscrewed the lid and the pressed some of the greasy paint onto his fingers and smeared it over Sam's forehead and cheeks, nibbling his lip and looking over at Tracy, before he pushed some of his own magic into Sam to stop some of the pain. He then moved over to Dean, and repeated the process with the rest of the paint in the tube, pushing more magic into the older man to end his own pain.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked him quietly, and Harry pressed his finger to his lips once more and shook his head, looking back over to Tracy, who seemed to be finished the end of the incantation. Harry closed his eyes and then moved his blacked fingers to the wound on the back of his head and dragged the mixture of blood and paint over his own face before he moved and lay down near to Dean.

"Follow my lead and we should get out of this alive. I hope." Harry whispered finally and then let his head fall back to the ground and closed his eyes, Sam and Dean glanced at one another, then did as Harry said and closed their own eyes. Just as they did, Tracy finished her incantation and the ground cracked, black smoking billowing from it, and into the body of Don.

Harry bit on lip and tasted blood in his mouth, as Samhain rose and another seal was broken. Harry cracked his eyes open a little and looked through his lashes as Don's possessed body rose to stand before and elated looking Tracy, who hadn't noticed that Harry had moved from where he had previously fallen. Samhain kissed Tracy and then looked at her, making the witch beam at him.

"My love."

"You've aged."

"This face… I can't fool you." Tracy said, sounding upset about the fact and Harry shuddered as a wave of slimy magic washed over him, making his want to retch.

"Your beauty is beyond time." Samhain told her, and Harry watched as he leant in and pressed their foreheads together, before he suddenly snapped her neck and let the body fall to the floor. "Whore."

Harry clenched his eyes shut as a brief moment of hysteria rose up in him, making him clamp his mouth shut to prevent the giggles from escaping. He sensed Samhain moving towards them, then pause near the bodies, making Harry begin to pray that his ancestors hadn't been wrong in their practices. He let his body relax slightly when Samhain carried on walking past them seconds later and left, shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked in a whisper, a few minutes later, and Harry opened his eyes and sat up, trying t ignore the dizzy feeling he was getting and looked at Dean, lips twitching at the smeared black paint on the hunters face.

"I told you back at the motel, people used to wear masks to hide from Samhain, so I figured we didn't have anything to lose by giving it a shot." Harry admitted with a shrug, blushing at the appraising look Sam was sending him, whilst Dean just gaped at him.

"You gave it a shot!" Dean hissed at him incredulously, and Harry shrugged again and slowly stood up, managing to hide the wince of pain from the two brothers.

"That was a genius idea, Harry." Sam whispered to him and Harry smiled at him, then bent to grab his bag, placing it on his shoulders.

"Sure, but it didn't prevent another seal from being broken. Come on, it may be too late to stop the seal, but we can still stop Samhain from throwing the party to end all parties." Harry told them, dragging his bag around to root through it and then making a triumphant noise.

"What the hell did you cover my face in?" Dean asked and Harry looked over at him and snorted when he saw the mess Dean was getting into, having tried to remove the paint.

"Oil paint,I'd stop what you're doing, you're only making it worse. Here, have a wet one." Harry said, making Dean stop what he was doing, just to look at him as though he was crazy.

"A what?"

"A wet wipe, It'll get the paint off better than flannel." Harry told him with a wide smile, holding out a thin white cloth. Dean took it cautiously, and Harry pulled another out of the pack and handed it to Sam.

"Thanks. Why oil paints though?" Sam asked him, as he began to wipe off as much of the paint as he could, Harry using another wipe for his own hands and then a fresh one for his face.

"First paint I could find. You two were getting antsy, and I knew what Dean's reaction would be to my plan, so I just grabbed the nearest paint and hurried to catch up with you. Just be thankful it wasn't purple." Harry told them with a shudder, making Sam chuckle and shake his head, whilst Dean was still cussing and now had black paint smeared all over his face and neck. "Christ, you're like a child."

"You gave me demon paint." Dean muttered darkly, somehow managing to smear more paint across the back of his hand and scowling at it.

"Here, take the damned pack, you're gonna need it. I used the same amount of paint on you, as I did on Sam and he's pretty much clean. How is it you've made the paint spread?" Harry asked him incredulously, handing the rest of the wet wipes to Dean and then looking over at Sam, who was looking at Dean with barely concealed amusement.

"We should go and stop Samhain then, before he actually manages to raise something." Sam told them grimly, and Harry nodded and followed Sam out of the basement. Dean, muttering oaths under his breath, followed behind the two as he scrubbed at his face.

"Where the hell are we gonna find this mook?" Dean asked as they exited the house and walked to the Impala, finally managing to wipe most of the paint off his face, and Harry certainly wasn't going to tell him that he still had black ears.

"Where would you go to raise other dark forces of the night?"

"The Death Star?" Harry inputted cheerfully, making Dean snort in amusement, whilst Sam just looked at him, not at all impressed.

"The cemetery." Dean said before Sam could lay into Harry.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, and they all got into the Impala and drove off, Harry absently wondering how the hell they were going to stop a demon of Samhain's calibre.

* * *

They arrived at the cemetery, after making a quick stop at the motel on Sam's request, and quickly headed straight for the mausoleum where they could head music coming from, and also screams and shouts of terror.

They ran down the stairs to see a room full of teenagers trying to open the locked gates, whilst animated corpses were dragging themselves out of the crypts, attacking the teenager nearest to them. Dean, Harry and Sam all looked at one another, and Sam turned to Dean and Harry.

"Help them." Sam told them and Dean looked at him incredulously.

"Dude, you're not going off alone." Dean told him and Harry narrowed his eyes at Sam suspiciously, and moved nearer to the tall hunter.

"I'll go with him, help them get out, then come find us." Harry told Dean, who nodded his head, and Harry turned to run off in the direction that he could feel Samhain in, before Sam could protest.

"You should have stayed with Dean." Sam grouched to him as they slowed down to quietly walk to where Samhain was.

"And let you try out whatever stupid plan that demon has put into your head?" Harry spat at him, making Sam stiffen as he walked beside Harry, turning to look at him with wide, hurt eyes. "Don't try the kicked puppy look with me, Samuel. I know about Ruby. But… you know what? Who am I to talk about damning their souls to Hell? I'm a whore, right? Lowest of the low. So… I guess I'll just save you a warm spot in Hell. Now, let's go stop Samhain."

"Harry…"

"Don't. I don't care." Harry said in a tired voice and then paused by the entrance t the room, looking at Samhain, who had his back to them, facing the far wall. Harry glanced at Sam and then entered the room silently, narrowing his eyes at the back of the demon, tightening his grip on the knife that Dean had handed him as he passed to go with Sam. Harry suddenly gasped when Samhain spun around and threw up his arm, making Harry cry out in pain as he felt like his blood was boiling. His grip on the knife loosened and he let it drop to the floor as he flew back into the wall behind him, grunting in pain, and watching with wide eyes as Samhain slowly walked towards him, head tilted to the side.

"Your kind followed me once. Why are you showing your face? Have the old ways been stopped?" Samhain asked him, stopping to stand just in front of him, only a hair breadth between them. Harry whimpered and wondered where the hell Sam was, and if Sam was just waiting for Samhain to kill him, so that Harry didn't tell Ardifiel about Ruby. "Answer me."

Harry cried out as more pain cursed through his veins, and looked up at Samhain. "I… I wiped it off. I didn't… I came here to stop you… the mask wouldn't have helped me."

"I see." Samhain said slowly, moving his hand to trail it down the side of Harry's face, making him cringe away from it, and trying not to gape when he noticed Sam entered the room behind Samhain, face covered in something that Harry decided he didn't want to know what. "And you thought you could defeat me alone, little wizard?"

"M'not a wizard anymore." Harry muttered, trying to keep Samhain's attention on him and not on Sam.

"Oh but you are, I can feel it. You have so much magic coursing through your body. You would be perfect at my side." Samhain whispered to him, making Sam falter behind him, just as Dean came running round the corner and making Samhain move to look at him, seeing Sam behind him and hissing.

Harry swallowed heavily and then grabbed Samhain's face, closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the demons. He cringed as he felt the demon's magic clash with his own, before Samhain yanked his head back and glared at him. Harry screamed as fire ran through his blood and the dropped to the floor with Samhain, when both Sam and Dean stabbed the demon.

Harry gasped as the pain slowly faded from his body, just leaving a bone deep ache, and slowly pushed himself up, seeing Dean holding the bloodied knife, whilst Sam was clutching the sword Ardifiel had given to him.

"Well that went well. Hope I didn't just seal a deal with Samhain. Because that would suck." Harry muttered, groaning when Sam and Dean helped him to stand.

"Seal a deal? You made a deal with that thing?" Dean demanded and Harry shrugged and then shook his head.

"No. My magic didn't accept his magic. I'm fine… I think." Harry added quietly, following behind the brothers as they left the mausoleum. "So… Dawn of the Dead got it all wrong. That was… disappointing."

"Tell me about it." Dean grouched, holding the door open for Harry and Sam, throwing a glare past them at the smoking bodies littering the floor of the crypt.

* * *

**1st November, 2008. Montpelier, ID**

Harry sat on his bed in his motel room, soft shudders still running through his body from whatever Samhain has done to him, as he diligently sorted through his clothing, folding the ones that were clean and bunching the ones that needed to be cleaned and shoving them to the bottom of his bag.

He had left the two brothers to do whatever the hell they were doing, he needed to be away from them both for a few minutes. He couldn't take seeing Sam's face for another minute, without wanting to punch him.

He sighed and clenched his fists as another wave of pain cursed through his body, making him close his eyes and bite his cheek to stop crying out in pain.

"Why did you not tell someone that your magic was still fighting the deal that Samhain tried to force on you?' Harry flinched and then turned, opening his eyes to see Castiel standing in the corner of his room.

"Castiel… Are you okay? Ardy alright?" Harry asked, not answering the question the angel has posed.

"Ardifiel and I are fine. You are in pain, however." Castiel said, walking across the room and standing in front of Harry, frowning at him slightly.

"I'll be fine, Cas." Harry reassured the angel, then flinched back when Cas straightened up and glared at the wall, the air around the angel crackling with his anger. "Er… Cas?"

"What has Samuel Winchester done?" Cas hissed, narrowing his eyes as he looked at a startled Harry, who swallowed heavily and looked up at the infuriated angel.

"Nothing! He's… he's done nothing, Castiel! What makes you think this has anything to do with Sam?" Harry asked, standing up from his bed to look at the angel in front of him.

"You are hurting."

"So? You said it yourself, my magic is fighting Samhain's. I'll be fine by the end of the day." Harry said, frowning in confusion when Castiel scowled and then placed a hand on Harry's chest.

"You are hurting emotionally. Something has happened. And I am thinking it is Samuel's fault." Castiel told him bluntly and Harry sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"It's nothing Sam has done, I'm just an idiot. My pain is my own fault, Castiel." Harry told him in a tired voice, looking shocked when Castiel crouched in front of him to look up at him with wide blue eyes. "Your eyes are very pretty."

"Thank you. They are my vessels eyes though. I'm sure he would be pleased to know his eyes are… pretty. Harry, what has Sam done? You need to tell me so that I can help you."

"Cas… there's nothing to help. Sam has just chosen another over me. You can't change someone's mind. You know that. Feelings don't work that way." Harry told him with a weak smile, placing his hands on Castiel's face. "Thank you for trying though."

"Who did he choose? Dean?"

"Er… Dean's his brother, Cas. That would be illegal. No… it was no one important." Harry told him with a shrug, letting his hands drop from the angel's face and shifting to finish putting his clothes back in his bag.

"The demon?" Castiel asked, making Harry flinch and then close his eyes, knowing that Castiel would have seen his reaction. "It is?"

"No! Castiel! Don't… just… don't, alright? He's made his choice, I've told him what it means for him, now he has to make his own decision about it. There is _nothing_ you can do about it."

"I could drag him down to perdition! If he continues on this course, someone will do it soon enough anyway. I am guessing, given that he still exists, Ardifiel has not found out." Castiel said carefully and Harry shook his head and nibbled his lip.

"Castiel. He knows what he is doing will lead him downwards. Nothing anyone tells him will change his mind." Harry told the fuming angel in a resigned voice.

"Not even the fact that he would be dragging you down with him? Ardifiel may have declared that he will not allow you to go to Hell, but he cannot go against God's wishes. If he does, he will be going to Hell with you." Castiel told him and Harry looked at him in alarm.

"I don't want that! But Cas, there's nothing I can do! He has to make up his own mind! It's that damned free will clause your beloved bloody father gave us humans! No one has the right to tell another human what to do!"

"No… but you can sway them. Put ideas into their heads. Make it seem like it is their own choice."

"Cas! That's hardly the words of a bloody angel, is it?" Harry scolded, making Castiel look at him with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Samuel Winchester needs to be put into his place! He is not needed in this fight. Only you and Dean are needed. No one will mourn him should he be disposed of." Castiel told Harry, who blinked and then glared at Castiel.

"No one? What about me and Dean? You think we would just shrug our bloody shoulders and carry on our merry fecking way? Are you insane?" Harry spat, then sighed and scrubbed at his face with his hands. "This is ridiculous. Just… leave Sam to me, Cas. Don't tell Ardy, please. Let me and Dean handle Sam."

"Dean knows?"

"Yeah, your delightful friend Uriel let the cat out the bag." Harry said, spitting out Uriel's name and making Castiel raise an eyebrow at him.

"That would explain why Uriel has been forbidden to make contact with any of you three again. Apparently Arragon said he had not been professional. No one knew what he had done however." Castiel said and Harry laughed mirthlessly and shook his head.

"I knew angel's gossiped. Look, Cas, I've got it all under control, okay? I'll talk to Sam, get him to see the error of his ways. And… well I'm gonna kill Ruby anyway, so it's really not an issue."

"It would become an issue if he drinks her blood." Castiel pointed out and Harry sighed and looked away.

"True. Look, just… leave it! I'm not even your fucking charge! Why do you care?" Harry shouted in anger, growling when Castiel just looked at him, not at all affected by Harry's anger.

"I told you… I have found that I… care for you." Castiel told him and Harry gaped at him, and then blushed and shook his head.

"Well… I care for you too, Cas, but… you've gotta let me fight my own battles. I've always had to before, now is no different." Harry told him and Castiel looked at him with a piercing look, that made Harry feel like he was looking at his soul… and to be fair, he possibly was.

"You are no longer alone in this world, Harry Potter. You only need to call for me, and I shall come if I can. I know of three other angels who think the same thing. I will allow you to deal with Sam. However, should I find out that he is considering tasting that demon's blood, I will smite him myself. Ardifiel will not hear of Sam's activities from me, but I am not the angel you should be worried about." Castiel told him and Harry sighed and hung his head.

"I know. Thank you anyway, Cas." Harry said, then looked up when Castiel moved to stand in front of him and placed his fingertips to Harry's forehead.

"You are in pain because you distracted Samhain from harming my charge. Thank you." Castiel told him, making Harry gasped as a wave of soothing magic flwoed through him, caressing his own magic and erasing every last bit of Samhain's form his system.

"Thank you, Castiel."

"Remember, you only need to call my name." Castiel told him and then disappeared from Harry's room seconds later. Harry sighed and fell back onto his bed.

"Sam, you're more fucking trouble than you're bloody worth, sometimes." Harry groaned, then yelped when someone banged on his door.

"Harry! Come on! We need to head out of town!" Dean's voice filtered through the door and Harry sighed, dragging himself off the bed and grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, hold your horses!"

* * *

**A/N – So… I think the lasting message of this chapter is… don't tell Ardy. Oh, and Sam is a tool. *snicker***

**What did you think of the two new angels? *grin* Yebemiah is the only one who will be making a come back in later chapters. **

**So, was this chapter any good? Worth the wait? No Ardy… he'll be in the next chapter. Can't keep him away for too long. He gets pissy if I do. Oh and… should anyone wish to know… Ardifiel will find out about Sam and Ruby soon enough. *snicker* I hope no one was disappointed! I rather liked this chapter, myself. Lol. **

**Should anyone wish to know… no way, no how, will the pairing every become Dean/Harry. Never gonna happen. So don't be holding your breath. Wouldn't want to be the cause of a few deaths. **

**Finally… To everyone who reviewed the last chapter… you overwhelmed me with your messages of support! I won't be deleting any of my stories just yet, but should I have to, I will inform everyone by an update to all my stories, and that will also include a list of links to all sites that any of my stories are posted on. Thank you! **


	12. Chapter 10

I am so sorry for how long it took me to get this posted. Er… had some difficulties with life and er… my muse (little bitch), but hey! Finally got the next chapter up! Woo! Enjoy!

**Warnings: Not many that I can think of… um… usual violence that comes with writing Supernatural fanfiction. Giant man-sized teddy-bears (fucking creepier than anything else on Supernatural if you ask me) and er… brief death of a character. Doesn't last long mind but it's there… *coughs* Oh. And Ardifiel. He's back in this chapter. He needs a warning. **

Chapter Ten

**5****th**** November, 2008. Oregon**

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November. The gunpowder treason and plot.—"

"Go away." Harry burrowed under his pillow to escape from his insane angel, that didn't get the hint and just sat down on his bed next to him.

"I see no reason, why the gunpowder treason, should ever be forgot."

"Because we're in America and they don't give a damn about it. Shut. Up." Harry grumbled, clinging to his pillow when he felt it slowly being tugged off of him.

"Oh come now, I was there for that particular snippet of history! It was… fascinating!" Harry groaned, seeing that his plan to get a few more hours sleep before having to face the demo—_Winchester_ brother's to make their way to wherever the hell they were heading. Something about naked women in showers.

"Why are you here? You ignored me for the last week," Harry pointed out, relinquishing his pillow and watching as Ardifiel made himself comfortable by curling onto his side and hugging the pillow.

"I didn't ignore you. You've been visited every day by either Castiel or Yebemiah. I was busy. Besides, you didn't call for me! So, you clearly didn't need me!" Ardifiel pointed out, and Harry just shrugged and curled on his own side to face the angel.

"True. Why are you here then?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn and rubbing a hand over his face.

"Ah, I overheard something about a hunt involving naked women in showers. I came to offer a helping hand. These people need me. I'm… comforting," Ardifiel said, in clearly what he hoped was his most sincere voice, but just made Harry stare at him blankly.

"I'm more comforting than you, and I'm a whore."

"Yes, well, it's shocking how comforting you can be if you're being paid to do it. I'm not. This is from the kindness of my heart," Ardifiel said, and Harry wondered if he could get paid just to deal with Ardifiel.

"I'm asking for a raise," Harry muttered, and Ardifiel made a noise similar to a kicked puppy.

"There's no need to be mean. Wait, you're not still in pain are you? Castiel informed me that you foolishly took on Samhain's magic. It had better have not been for Winchester," Ardifiel said with narrowed eyes.

"It was for this stupid war you dragged me into," Harry muttered, then sighed and looked at Ardifiel, wincing at the concern he saw there. "No, I'm not still in pain. Cas sorted me out. Everything is fine."

"Right, so when are we leaving then?"

"Whenever Dean or Sam come and get me. Are you honestly going to stick with us in the hopes you can perv on defenceless, scared women? Are you lying when you say you're an angel?"

"Hey! You've met Uriel. I am an awesome angel compared to him!" Ardifiel exclaimed, and Harry had to concede that he was right on the mark with that.

"True. You do know you don't have to babysit me, don't you? You don't have to hang around me all the damned time," Harry told him, exasperation in his voice.

"Is this your way of telling me to go away?"

"No. Just… I know why you're here. Sam hasn't done anything wrong, so leave him alone. You have no reason to hurt him, pick on him or generally act like every other angel around him," Harry said with a suffering sigh. Ardifiel made a small wounded noise, but nodded all the same.

"Fine, but he hurt you Harry. You can put a brave face on it, but if even _Castiel_ noticed, then you know it's pretty obvious. Though apparently Sam is either ignorant, blind or dense. I'm not sure I've decided on which one. I may just go with all three and save myself the time trying to figure it out."

"Stop being mean," Harry snapped, though without much fire behind it. Ardifiel had a point afterall, Sam _had_ hurt him. Even Dean seemed to know that. Which was a little embarrassing.

Ardifiel didn't get a chance to respond to Harry's snappish retort as there was a sharp knock on the door and Dean's voice yelling for Harry to get ready. Harry grumbled and finally got out of bed, quickly changing into the first set of clothing he reached in his bag. Ardifiel silently just watched him – leered at him – and then meekly followed behind Harry once Harry was ready to leave.

"Ardy coming along then?" Dean asked, having noticed the angel standing behind Harry as soon as they reached the Impala. A small bang and then a muffled curse signally that Sam had heard Dean, and sure enough, Sam looked around the back of the car and sent Ardifiel a wary smile.

"Hey, Ardy. You two ready to go? Dean's disturbingly keen to go question women in the showers," Sam told them, sending Dean a look that told them all just what he thought of that.

"Yeah, Ardy's rather keen as well. It's why he's here. No other reason other than to go completely against stereotype and leer at defenceless, semi-naked women," Harry explained, getting a completely unapologetic grin from Ardifiel for his troubles. Dean just chuckled whilst Sam shook his head.

"Great. So these two are pervs and we're the only two that actually have a sense of decorum? Awesome," Sam grumbled, either not hearing or choosing to ignore the derisive snort from Ardifiel at that comment.

"Indeed. Right, get in the car. Let's go and see what the hell is going on with these people," Harry declared, opening the door to the back and climbing in before anyone could say anymore. He was hoping he could catch a nap on the way to wherever the hell it was they were going.

He was silently grateful when everyone took his lead and got in the car, after that, it didn't take long for them to be on their way.

* * *

**5****th**** November, 2008. Concrete, WA**

Harry and Sam stepped out of the car, having dropped Dean and Ardifiel off at the fitness centre where the women had been terrorised by… something. Harry was still wondering over how Dean and Ardifiel had managed to convince them to get that job. Really, of all the people to send, those two were not who Harry would have chosen.

Apparently, however, given Harry is a male escort and Sam was, in Dean's words, 'a geeky prude' – something Harry silently disagreed with – Dean had decided he was the one most suitable for the job and Ardifiel had decided that, as an angel, he should go along to give… moral support to the 'poor women'. Harry didn't even want to know.

"We were had, you know."

"I know. I'd say that Dean and Ardifiel teaming up together is a sign of the end of the world, but well… it's a good two months late for that. Pre-warning would have been nice," Harry muttered, ignoring the amused look Sam shot him – and the small voice in his mind that told him he _did_ get an advanced warning of a few months.

"We do have angels on our side though, so that's a bit of bonus," Sam pointed out, and Harry restrained from saying that it was only a bonus with less than one percent of the angels. The rest were massive dicks.

"So we're meeting… who?"

"Er… a lady called Candace. She was the one who had um… contact with the whatever it is," Sam told him after having quickly checked the note he'd made stuffed in his pocket.

"Right! Candace. Awesome. What exactly are we hoping to find out?"

"What it is?" Sam asked, looking just as lost as Harry felt. There was a chance that Dean and Ardifiel had really left the wrong people to this job.

"Huh. Well, off we go Sammy-Sam. Time to find out what the feck this woman has to say. And then stop Dean and Ardy hitting on impressionable semi-naked women," Harry said with a sigh, patting Sam's chest and walking into the restaurant. "By the way, Lucky Chen? Just how lucky are we talking here?"

"Keep walking, Harry, we need to find Candace," Sam muttered, nudging Harry into the restaurant and almost walking into his back when Harry stopped once more.

"Found her." Harry pointed to the only single occupant in the not-so-busy restaurant and looked over his shoulder to grin at Sam, who just shook his head and stepped around Harry, pausing a step in front of him.

"You coming?"

"Sure, sure. Think I can get some of those fortune cookie things? I want to know my fortune. Not too sure why. Well, actually, I want to see if it will tell me that I'm going to die anytime soon. Most fortunes tell me that. It can get rather amusing actually," Harry admitted with a grin. Sam just stared at him and then shook his head, making Harry slump a little. Before 'The Bitch' Sam actually laughed at his lame jokes. Or would at least show an interest. Harry was well aware that he had resorted into acting like a child tugging on his crushes pigtails since it had been confirmed that Sam was indeed hanging around with the Hell Floozy, but well… Harry was kinda getting desperate now.

"Okay… come over to us when you've got some. Bring me some, yeah?" Sam asked him, giving Harry a brief puppy dog eyed look that made Harry scowl, before he turned around and walked over to the woman they assumed was Candace.

"Sure, give me the puppy eyes. Freak. I'll just… lick all the fortune cookies. See how you like that," Harry chuntered under his breath, heading to where the owner of the place was standing by the till and hoping he got at least one fortune cookie.

Fifteen minutes of pleading, coercion and bribing later, and Harry had a small bag of fortune cookies and headed to where Sam and Candace were still talking. Admittedly, Harry had spent so long getting the cookies in the first place in the hopes that Sam would have concluded the interview by now. Apparently his luck still sucked.

"I'm not surprised the spirit world chose to make contact with me. I'm something of a… natural sensitive." Harry would have immediately spun back round on his heels and ran off in the other direction had Sam not noticed his approach and smiled briefly at him. Scowling, Harry sat down in the seat next to Sam. "Oh… um…"

"I'm Harry, his… er…"

"Editor! Yeah, he's my editor," Sam said quickly, and Harry hoped he wasn't required to prove this in anyway as he couldn't spell for toffee.

"Oh! So what did you say you're calling your book again?" Candace asked him, sending Harry a tiny bemused smile before turning her attention back to Sam. Sam looked a little flustered before giving a small shrug.

"Oh, well, um… well, the working title is… 'Supernatural'. Yeah, I've been crossing the country with Harry here, gathering stories like yours. But, anyways, you were telling me about your encounter," Sam prodded and Harry leant forward on the table as far as he could without looking bored and uninterested. Which is sort of was. He really disliked the interview stage sometimes.

"Yes. Well," Candace sighed and Harry shot Sam a confused look, Sam rolled his eyes in return and they both turned their attention back to Candace, "once I saw the apparition, that's when I started to run."

Harry's attention was caught by a couple kissing passionately at the table across from them by this point and couldn't help but gape. He was British; that kind of carry on normally came with the accompanying soundtrack of tutting and disgusted mutterings. Apparently his distraction dragged Sam's attention to the couple as well, so neither were paying much attention to poor Candace.

"And… you er… you said the ghost chased you?" Sam asked, managing to drag his attention back to the task at hand. Harry sort of wanted to give him a round of applause for that feat, but was too distracted.

"Not just that. It knew my name. It kept yelling, 'Mrs Armstrong! Mrs Armstrong!' and that's when I hit the stairs and fell," Candace told them, and even Harry's attention was dragged away from the couple that looked two steps away from just shagging on the table and to Candace's rather bizarre story. What the hell kind of ghost called after their victims?

"You fell? The ghost didn't push you?" Sam asked, and Harry wrinkled his nose in confusion. This case was just getting weirder and weirder. He wondered if that was some sort of theme with the Winchester Brothers.

"Oh, I don't – I don't know. I mean, I think it did. Maybe," Candace added, biting on her lip as she looked both sheepish and confused. Quite an accomplishment, Harry thought.

"Well… did you feel like it meant to hurt you? You know, like it was violent or something?" Harry asked seeing as Sam was once more trying to _not_ look at the amorous couple across from them.

"It was a ghost. I'm lucky to be alive. Anyway, I was at the bottom of the stairs, and that's when it got weird," Candace admitted with a small, wry chuckle. Harry glanced at Sam who shrugged, then looked back at Candace. "It helped me up."

"Pardon?"

"Say again?"

"Yeah. It helped me up. And it kept saying over and over, 'Please don't tell my mom'." Harry felt his jaw drop as he gaped at Candace and silently hoped that Sam knew how to respond to that, because he was completely at a loss.

"Yeah, that's weird." Well, Harry possible could have come up with that response.

* * *

Harry and Sam walked over to where Dean and Ardifiel were standing outside the Fitness Centre, bickering over something that Harry wasn't entirely too sure he wanted to know about. Glancing at Sam, who just shrugged, they both walked over to the bickering pair and hoped that they had found out something to make this case just a little less… weird.

"So? Did you pick up anything at all? Find anything out? Work out what the bloody hell is going on here? Please say you did, this case is starting to give me a headache," Harry muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose and pouting when the looks on Dean and Ardifiel's faces gave the answer away.

"Nope, no EMF in the shower or anywhere else around, and the Holy EMF machine next to me picked nothing up either, well, useful. He got the number of three women, which, dude, I so would have gotten if you hadn't cockblocked me," Dean said, turning and snarling at Ardifiel, who just blinked innocently, doing an excellent impression of Castiel and making Harry want to give him a round of an applause.

"I have no idea what you mean. I'm an angel, we'd never do something so crude," Ardifiel claimed, the wicked smirk on his face let them all know – unneeded – that he was lying through his teeth.

"Great! So Ardy hits on freaked out women, Dean gets cockblocked, I have a headache and we're all even more lost than we were when we got here," Harry groaned, scowling when Sam patted him on the head awkwardly. There was a time, Harry muses, when Sam wasn't awkward around him in the least, or well, when he was, it was adorable and made Harry want to jump his bones.

Now he just wanted to salt and burn the wankers.

"Yeah, like Harry said. To be honest, I'm not that surprised you found nothing. Dunno about Harry, but I kinda got the feeling back there that crazy pushed Mrs Armstrong down the stairs," Sam admitted with a shrug.

"Sam's right, she was a couple of colours short of a rainbow. I mean, what ghost apologises and asks their victim not to tell their _mother_? Bloody weird."

"I… this is me not asking," Ardifiel muttered, shaking his head and slumping back against the wall.

"I've gotta say, I'm pretty disappointed," Dean piped up and Ardifiel nodded his head fervently behind him.

"You wanted to save naked women," Sam deadpanned, and Harry rolled his eyes so hard he honestly thought he felt something click behind his eyeballs. Due the slight alarm from that feeling, he missed Dean's answer, but judging by Sam's expression, and the fact it was _Dean_, Harry was fairly certain he knew the answer.

They were saved from anything Ardifiel might have wanted to add to that – and really, Harry knew it was only a matter of time before the angel fled back to whatever pervy angels did when not bothering him because no prospect of naked women running to the 'safety' of his arms – by a trio of rough looking boys running after a shorter, runtier looking boy. Harry gave a dramatic, reminiscent sigh as he watched them pass.

"Ah, brings back memories. Harry Hunting, good times. Good times," Harry said, with a smirk on his face.

"That some kinky game that I'm not entirely sure I want to know the details of?" Dean asked him and Harry stared at him.

"I'm a male escort and even I'll admit that you clearly have some kinks locked up in that Cro-Magnon skull of yours that are, quite frankly, a little disturbing. No, Dean, Harry Hunting was a game played by my lovely cousin and his friends wherein they chased me and then beat the stuffing out of me when they inevitably caught me."

"I am not Cro-Ma – Cromu – What you said!" Dean exclaimed and Harry just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't even know what it is, clearly. And well, no, you're not. You're far to pretty to pass as a caveman, though your manners wouldn't be out of place," Harry observed dryly as he looked at a gaping Dean, whilst Sam snickered next to him and Ardifiel looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"You – you're not nice."

"Great come back. Should we go help the runt? Or just leave it as nature intended and let the wimpy little kid get pummelled?" Harry asked in a bored tone, looking back to where the kids had run.

"I vote on nature," Ardifiel piped up in a bored tone, and Harry smiled at him cheerfully.

"I'm down with that. So! Back to the case, any ideas?" Dean asked, all three ignoring the trademark bitchface Sam was pitching at them, clearly wanting to go help the midgetty-runt.

"Sorry, Dean, but I don't think anything's going on around here," Sam admitted with a shrug and Harry silently agreed, though clearly Dean and Ardifiel didn't, which creeped him out. Those two agreeing was just… scary.

"Something's going on," Dean told them, nodding to where a man was arguing with a police officer about something and walking past Sam and Harry to walk nearer to the arguing men. Harry glanced at Sam and then Ardifiel, before shrugging and walking after Dean. It was something to do after all.

"How the hell was I supposed to get a look at it? It grabbed me from behind and three me into a tree!" The man was yelling when Harry sidled up next to Dean, and silently Harry could see Dean's point about something going on. Shame none of them had any idea what that something was.

"Yeah, okay, Gus. I understand you got shook up. Anyone would be. But don't you think it – Don't you think it had to be a bear?" The officer asked and Harry wrinkled his nose in confusion at what the hell the two were talking about and looked to the side to see if Dean had any idea. Sensing Harry's gaze, Dean looked at him and shook his head, shrugging.

"I know a damn bear track when I see one! This thing didn't leave bear tracks! Its feet were huge!" Gus exclaimed and the officer sighed with obvious forced patience.

"Now, Gus…"

"It was Bigfoot, Hal - _The_ Bigfoot!" Gus exclaimed, arms starting to pinwheel around in his agitation.

"Gus, you're not talking sense here."

"There's a Bigfoot out there, damn it! And he's a son of a bitch!" Harry gaped and then stepped closer to Dean so he could hide in his shadow a little as he snickered. Dean's slightly shaking told Harry that he was amused by the argument as well. It was because they were both distracted by their amusement that Harry figured was the reason they both jumped when Sam interrupted the two men.

"Excuse us. FBI," Sam said and Harry wanted to silently groan. Why were they always the FBI? He was beginning to feel like he was trapped in a damned episode of the X-Files, only without David Duchovny's ass to stare at. Not that Sam's didn't make up for that, mind…

"Stop ogling my little brother's ass," Dean hissed at him, before stepping over to stand next to Sam and showing his badge when the officer looked at him. Harry pouted and looked back to see Ardifiel had bailed on them, wanker.

"Wanker." Harry huffed and walked up to join the two brothers, glaring at the officer when he stared suspiciously at him, but showing his badge when Dean discreetly elbowed him.

"What's the FBI want here?" The officer asked them suspiciously, whilst Gus didn't even bother to hide his interest in the conversation.

"We're here about the… that," Sam said awkwardly, nodding to Gus and making the officer gape at them a little.

"About Bigfoot?" The man asked Sam in disbelief, and at least Sam had the good grace to look a little embarrassed at that question.

"That's right. Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened?" Sam asked Gus, who smirked at the officer and then stepped forward to nod at Sam.

"Yes, I can."

* * *

"What the hell's going on in this town? First there's a ghost that's not real and now a Bigfoot sighting?" Dean asked later as the three were walking through the woods that Gus had told them he'd seen the Bigfoot.

"Technically, no one said the ghost wasn't real, just… polite and a bit of a mummy's boy," Harry pointed out, getting a glare from Dean for being unhelpful.

"Cheers."

"Well, never mind the ghost-whatever. Right now? The Bigfoot thing confuses me. I mean, every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot's a hoax," Sam stated and Harry looked at him, making a wounded noise in the back of his throat.

"Really? Damn, I kinda really wanted to see one," Harry muttered, kicking at some of the fallen leaves at his feet and ignoring the chuckling from Dean.

"Clearly not a hunter worth your salt, Harry."

"I'm not a hunter. Sheesh, how many times do I have to remind you of this?" Harry groaned, glaring at Dean who just took a step back, smirking and holding up his hands.

"Fine, fine. Not a hunter. Whatever. Still, even though you're not a hunter, you've gotta admit I'm right. This is fucked up."

"I hate admitting you're right at the best of times. But sure, even I can swallow my pride and admit you're right. So what do you two expert hunters think is going on?"

"Not a clue. Maybe someone's pumping LSD into the town water supply," Dean suggested with a shrug and Harry snickered.

"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, huh? Wait until you see the newspaper taxis."

"Sometimes, I have no idea what you're talking about. Actually, _most_ of the time I'm pretty lost," Dean admitted, whilst Sam snorted and Harry gaped.

"The Beatles, Dean… you know what? Never mind, I've found the footprints… er… Really? No Bigfoot, because those? Those are kinda… big… feet…" Harry trailed off weakly, staring down at the tracks along with Dean and Sam.

"Okay. What do you suppose made that?"

"Harry's right… that is uh… is a big foot," Sam admitted and Harry couldn't suppress the snort of amusement. Really, it was either laugh or lose your mind at the sheer insanity of everything going on.

"Okay. Right," Dean said with a firm nod, causing Harry to lose his inner-battle and start to giggle. Sam snickered and nudged Harry, trying to make him stop, before Dean looked at them, rolled his eyes and led the way through the wood, following the tracks.

Eventually they came to a stop at a liquor store and Harry snorted once more and shook his head.

"This is fucked up," Harry muttered, following behind Dean into the store and looking around the place.

"So, what – Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store, jonesing for some hooch? Amaretto and Irish cream. He's a girl-drink drunk," Dean added and Harry snickered as he looked at the trashed store.

"Things are never boring with you two, are they? And also? I vote that the best joke in the world possibly starts with 'Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store', seriously," Harry said, still giggling and snickering slightly.

"Hey. Check this out!" Sam called out to them from further back in the store. Dean and Harry traded a look and walked to where Sam was standing, looking at a practically empty porn magazine rack.

"He took the whole porno rack? Well, I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean asked, looking around as though hoping someone would pop up and tell them just that. Harry kinda hoped that was the case as well, but sighed when it didn't happen.

Slumping a little and feeling completely baffled, Harry followed Sam out of the store, leaving Dean to carry on gaping at the empty porn rack. Clearly the disappointment was high on that part.

"So… if Bigfoot doesn't exist, right? What, do you think, did all this?" Harry asked, once Dean had joined them, all three sitting on the steps to the store.

"I got nothing," Dean admitted, and both he and Harry turned to look at Sam in hopes that the 'Walking Encyclopaedia of Weird' had any idea.

"It's got to be a joke, right? Some big-Ass mother in a gorilla suit?" Sam suggested, making Harry wonder about that encyclopaedia claim.

"Or it's a Bigfoot. You know, and he's some kind of alocoholo-porno addict. Kind of like a deep-Woods Duchovny," Dean suggested and Harry groaned.

"Just call me Mulder," Harry murmured, watching a young girl cycling towards them, whilst Sam and Dean were both clearly trying to work out what was going on. As the little girl passed them, a copy of a porn magazine fell out of her basket by their feet.

"A little young for Busty Asian Beauties," Dean muttered as he picked the magazine up.

"As my madam once said; 'you're never too young to dyke it up'," Harry stated and Dean turned to look at him and chuckled.

"Dude, I don't even want to know." Harry just grinned at him, then frowned when the little girl grabbed a box from her bike basket and walked past them to leave it at the store door. They all glanced in the box and noticed it was full of liquor and porn, along with a small note just stating 'sorry'.

"Okay, not to sound totally skeevy and like a total nonce, but er… follow the little girl?" Harry asked them, cringing at little at what he said. The looks on Sam and Dean's face mirrored the discomfort he felt at the decision, but silently they all stood up and followed behind the little girl.

* * *

They stood outside the house that the little girl had entered into and Dean turned to look at them as they stepped up to the porch.

"What's this, like a… _Harry and the Hendersons_ deal?" Dean asked them even as he knocked on the door. Before either Sam or Harry could answer, the girl answered the door and looked up at them.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Um… could we… you know what? Are your parents home?" Sam asked, clearly thinking back to what Harry had said before they actually followed the girl home.

"Nope."

"No…" Sam said, then looked to Dean and Harry, looking a little lost as to what to say next.

"No. Um… have you seen a really, really furry—"

"Is he in trouble?" The girl asked sounding genuinely upset as she interrupted Dean's question.

"No. No, no, no," Sam reassured her, chuckling a little at the sheer bizarre nature of whatever was going on, "not at all. We just – we wanted to make sure that he was okay."

"Exactly!" Harry piped up and Dean nodded beside him, all three of them were clearly trying their hardest not to just break down into hysterics.

"He's my teddy bear. I think he's sick," the little girl told them, looking at them with a devastated look on her face, which was what Harry was blaming on for Dean's apparent lack of sanity with his next statement.

"Wow. Uh… amazing. 'Cause, you know what? We are uh… teddy bear doctors!" Dean told them and Harry only just restrained himself from slapping his hand to his face. He'd been a lot in his time, but teddy bear doctor was a first, even for him. Mostly because Furry's really creeped him out. People in animal/character costumes kinda scared the shit out of him and he was beginning to get a bad feeling about this specific part of the whole weird ass case.

"Really? Can you please take a look at him?"

"Sure," Sam agreed and Harry muffled the whimper that wanted to escape.

"Sure. Yeah," Dean nodded and they all followed the girl into the house.

"Sure? Are you two insane? What, exactly, do you know about medicine at all? Because me? I know nothing. And other than stuffed with fluff, I know nothing about Winnie the freaking Pooh's anatomy!" Harry hissed at them as they walked through the house behind the girl.

"Shh, we might be able to find out what the hell is going on here," Sam hissed back at him, stopping when Dean did and causing Harry to bump into his back.

"He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy," the girl warned them before she knocked on the door. Harry just stepped a little closer to Sam and held on to the back of his t-shirt. "Teddy? There's some nice doctors here to see you."

Upon opening the door, Sam, Dean and Harry all looked into the room and stared at the sight of a large, man-sized teddy bear. Harry suppressed a little whimper, then jumped back, shuddering when the teddy screamed at them.

"Close the friggin' door!" The girl closed the door and turned to look at the three men with wide, hopeful eyes.

"See what I mean?" Harry just let his head fall forward into Sam's back whilst Sam and Dean just exchanged surprised looks. "All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real and talked. But now he's sad all the time not 'ouch' sad, but ouch-in-the-head sad. Says weird stuff and smells like the bus.

"Um, little girl…" Dean started and Harry snickered, before realising that they hadn't actually asked the girl her name.

"Audrey!"

"Audrey. How exactly did your teddy become real?" Dean asked, which wasn't actually the question Harry wanted answered. To be honest, Harry wanted to get away from the creepy man-bear-thing. Furrys were creepy. Living teddys bears were terrifying. Shuddering a little, Harry took a step closer to Sam, still gripping his t-shirt and ignoring the amused look Sam gave him.

"I wished for it."

"You wished for it?" Sam asked her, whilst Harry was kind of wondering just where Audrey's parents were.

"At the wishing well!" Audrey told Sam as though the answer was clearly obvious, which, had they known about a wishing well, it possibly was. Dean took that moment to open the door to room that had the teddy in and saw it was sitting on the bed watching the news.

"Look at this. You believe this crap?" The teddy asked, pointing to the TV. Dean shrugged a little and shook his head.

"Not really." Harry snorted, just knowing Dean wasn't talking about the news like the teddy was. And really, Harry wondered if he would lose his mind given he was talking about a damned teddy bear like it was a sentient being.

Which it kinda was.

A really depressed one.

"It is a terrible world! Why am I here?" The teddy demanded angrily, and Audrey hurried over to stand next to Dean in the doorway.

"For tea parties!" Audrey told him cheerfully.

"Tea parties? Is that all there is?"

"Audrey, give us a second, okay? Okay," Sam said, stepping back with Harry and Dean a little further down the hallway and away from Audrey and the suicidal teddy bear. "Are we… should we… are we gonna kill this teddy bear?"

"How? Do we shoot it? Burn it?" Dean asked and Harry couldn't stop the semi-hysterical giggle that bubbled up inside him.

"I don't care how. But I vote burning it. Burn it, kill it. Please?" Harry hissed, still not letting go of his grip on Sam.

"What's your deal anyway? You're acting really freaked out and er… haven't let go of me yet."

"I hate people dressed up as animals. Disneyland? Yeah, that's my idea of a fecking nightmare. This? This is just fucked up beyond imagination!" Harry hissed waving his free hand towards the bedroom with the teddy bear inside.

"Right, okay, ignoring your er… unusual fears and getting back to this um… case. Thing. Whatever. If we do burn it, how exactly do we know it's gonna work? I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands," Dean pointed out and Harry cringed but refused to admit the man had a point for a _second_ time that day. Really, it would have given him indigestion.

"Yeah. Besides, I get the feeling that the bear isn't really the, you know, core problem here," Sam said and Harry nodded, turning to face Audrey.

"Completely agree with you there, Sammy-Sam. Hey, Audrey! Where are your parents?" Harry asked, finally getting to ask the one thing that had been bugging him beyond the six foot something living teddy bear.

"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali," Audrey told him and harry just blinked at her and then looked back at Sam and Dean.

"Bali. Huh."

"Okay, well… I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but… your bear is sick. Yeah he's – he's got…" Sam trailed off, clearly having not thought that far ahead in his reasoning and excuses.

"Lollipop disease." Harry choked off a laugh at Dean's answer to save Sam's floundering and Sam shot Dean a baffled look but nodded his head all the same.

"Lollipop disease."

"It's not uncommon for a bear his size. But, see, it's really contagious," Dean carried on, whilst Harry practically gnawed his lip off trying not to burst into laughter. The day just got more and more random.

"Yeah, so, is there someone – maybe a grown-up – that you can stay with while we treat him?" Sam asked her and Harry gave up the fight and giggled a little before coughing and looking serious once more.

"Mrs Hurley lives down the street," Audrey told them and all three men gave a little sigh of relief. Not that Harry was all that fond of kids, but still, he didn't want to see one abandoned alone in a house with a giant living teddy bear.

Not something he ever considered he would have to worry about, admittedly.

"Perfect!" Dean said and Harry and Sam nodded their agreement.

"Good, yeah, good. Uh… we'd like you to stay there for a few days, okay?" Sam asked her and Audrey nodded agreeably.

"Okay."

"Oh! And Audrey? Where's the wishing well?" Harry asked getting grateful looks from both brothers, who had clearly not thought to ask that. Sometimes Harry could be useful.

* * *

"You know… I should probably um… not be part of this one. You know, with the whole pretending to be really cruel and er closing the place down because we're mean, spiteful, lying bastards called Health Inspectors or whatever you people call them over here," Harry mumbled as the three of them arrived outside of Lucky Chen's Restaurant, the same place he and Sam had met Candace earlier that day – and wow, was it still the same day? Because it just seemed to be getting longer by the minute.

"What? Why?" Dean asked, looking a little distracted as he stared into the restaurant, before finally turning his attention to Harry.

"Well it's just… erm… fine, I threatened the guy into giving me some free fortune cookies without having to buy any other food."

"Really? You did that? Huh… how come you didn't save any for me?" Dean asked, whilst Sam sighed and shook his head, looking for all intents and purposes like he had one mother of a headache coming along. Harry was right there with him on that one.

"I don't like you. Now, I'll just um… hide in Prescill-"

"No! No you don't. Suck it up, Shrimp, you're coming with us. We'll work your nefarious fortune cookie stealing ways to our advantage somehow," Dean told him with a narrow-eyed glare, then yanked Harry into the restaurant by the sleeve of his shirt. Sam snorted softly behind them and followed silently.

Once inside, they made their way to the wishing well that supposedly brought a teddy bear to life – and really, even at Audrey's age, that wasn't what Harry would have asked for – and probably shit loads other weird stuff.

"Think it works?" Dean asked them, standing next to the small fountain – because even in his mind, Harry refused to call it a well more than once. He liked a well to have a good echo to it when you dropped a coin in it before he'd actually accept that it was a well. Wells were good places to hide bodies… this was not.

"Got a better explanation for teddy back there?" Sam asked, and Harry cringed just at the thought of the beast.

"God has a fucked up sense of humour and is getting me back for… something. I'm not sure what. I'll think of something I've done to piss him off. Can't be that hard," Harry muttered, frowning as he thought back to some of the more recent blasphemous stuff he'd done.

Like breathe, if one was to ask Uriel.

"Well, there's one way to find out either way," Dean said, digging around in his pockets for what Harry assumed was a coin to throw into the wishing not-a-well.

"What are you gonna wish for?" Sam asked. Harry just watched the two in amusement, noting the childish glee on Dean's face. He could guess what Dean was going to wish for without having to ask.

"Shh!" Dean hushed, dropping the coin into the fountain. "Not supposed to tell."

"How old is he again? And see? Not even a decent plooping sound. That is _not_ a well," Harry muttered to Sam, who snickered and nodded his agreement.

"Sometimes, I do wonder about his age," Sam muttered back, whilst Dean ignored both of the in favour of staring at the door like it held the secrets of the universe. Moments later, the reason for Dean's attention came apparent as a man wearing a delivery outfit of some form entered the restaurant.

"Somebody order a foot long Italian with jalapeno?"

"Huh, I'd guessed pie. You learn something new everyday," Harry murmured when Dean perked up and hurried over to get his sandwich. Sam just shot him an amused look and shook his head.

"You have a lot to learn about Dean. Most of it revolves around his stomach." Sam and Harry walked over to the table Dean had sat himself at with his sandwich, and slid into the seats opposite him.

"I think it works! That was pretty specific," Dean said around a mouthful of masticated Italian sandwich – Harry had no idea what was in it… but it looked like tomatoes were involved. Or blood. Something red.

"The teddy bear, the sandwich…" Sam trailed off and Harry wrinkled his nose when he noticed the couple that were _still_ possibly surgically attached at the lips sitting by their table. Actually, he was a little stunned that they had neither left to shag, _nor_ apparently been arrested for public indecency.

"Mm. I'm guessing this," Dean added, tapping the newspaper left on the table with a headline declaring a local lottery winner.

"And that," Harry added, pointing to the couple trying to possibly eat one another actually. Harry really wasn't too sure it could be called lust. It really did look more like hunger.

He should stop watching zombie movies at night.

"Well, that definitely goes on the list," Dean agreed when he looked at where Harry was pointing. "What are we supposed to do, huh? Stop people's wishes from coming true? Sounds like a kind of douchey thing to do."

"Yeah, maybe," Sam agreed hesitantly. "But come on, man. When has something like this ever come without a price tag? And usually a deadly one."

"I'm sensing a story behind that and I really want to hear it one day, but… I'm with Sam. Kinda makes you think up the old warning 'be careful what you wish for', doesn't it?"

"I don't know. It's a damn good sandwich," Dean said as he carried on eating the damned thing. He slumped a little in his seat when he noticed neither Harry nor Sam were looking impressed or convinced. "Alright, fine. We'll put a hold on the wishing until we figure out what's going on."

"Good bo-oop!" Harry slumped a little and hid his face in Sam's jacket when he noticed the waiter hurrying over to them, getting amused looks from both brothers, though thankfully the waiter didn't appear to notice him, or at least, the man didn't recognise him as the guy that basically stole a bag of fortune cookies.

"Uh, gentlemen, gentlemen. I'm sorry. We don't allow people to eat outside food here," the waiter told them, looking at Dean with a frown on his face. Which was possibly why he hadn't noticed just who was trying to merge with Sam on the other side of the table.

"Well, I am certainly not gonna eat the inside food here," Dean told him snootily, making Harry pull away slightly from hiding in Sam's coat – something that was amusing Sam to no end – so that he could look and see what Dean was up to. "Health department. You, my friend, have a rat infestation. We're gonna have to shut this place down under emergency hazard code 56c."

"Rats?" The waiter exclaimed, looking horrified. Harry and Sam, meanwhile just stared at Dean whilst he tried to look sympathetic at the waiter. How the hell had Dean known any health department codes?

"Sorry, sir. But we're gonna have a look around, see if we can find any other problems. If you could empty the place, and er… the fountain too? Thank you for your cooperation," Sam told him when the waiter just nodded his head dumbly. Harry had a second of feeling sympathy for the man, before it quickly passed and he slid out of the booth behind Sam, making sure to keep the taller man between himself and the waiter.

Not long later, the place was empty, as was the fountain. Sam and Harry stood next to it whilst Dean swept all the coins out of the way. So far, none of them could see anything magical and mystical about it that would indicate it making wishes come true. Not that Harry was surprised. Between the three of them, they possibly had the IQ of a particularly intelligent Alsatian. Mostly because Harry and Dean's collective IQ dragged Sam's own IQ down quite significantly.

It was a depressing realisation.

"Typical fountain, plaster Buddha. Nothing I can see," Dean muttered as he swept the last of the coins away.

"Yes, nothing. We keep a clean place here." Harry jumped slightly, having forgotten about the waiter who had been watching them like a hawk. Really, it wasn't like they were going to run off with the damned thing.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation, okay? Thank you," Sam told the waiter, moving to usher the protesting man outside, then shutting the door in his face. Harry watched him and then looked back at Dean, who was grinning and holding a handful of coins.

"Oh, come on. Aren't you a little bit tempted?" Dean asked him, and Harry just stared at him incredulously.

"One, what would I wish for exactly? And two, why the bloody hell would I want to? Knowing my luck, it'd bite me in the arse in the most spectacular fashion. So no. Not tempted in the slightest. Sam?"

"Nope. Wouldn't be real. And like you, I wouldn't trust it," Sam told them with a chuckle as he came back to join them.

"I don't know, that bear seemed pretty real."

"And creepy as all fuck," Harry muttered as a shiver ran down his spine.

"True. To it being real. And a little creepy actually," Sam added with a nod to Harry. Dean just rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Come on, if you could wish yourself back, you know, before it all started… think about it. You'd be some big yuppie lawyer with a nice car and a white picket fence," Dean stated and Harry bit down on his lip and looked away from the two brothers. Dean did have a point there. Sam actually once had a chance at a future. Dean and Harry were the ones that had never really had a choice in their lifestyles.

"Not what I'd wish for."

"Seriously?" Both Dean and Harry asked. Dean and Sam turned to look at Harry in surprise, making Harry fidget a little.

"What?'

"Why are you surprised?" Sam asked him, looking confused. Harry just shrugged and glanced at his feet.

"No reason really. Just… if I knew that it couldn't backfire on me and I had the kind of opportunities you once had, then I'd probably wish to get them back," Harry admitted quietly. Actually, he kinda wished he'd never agreed to be the personal whore of Heaven. And boy, did that sound weird.

"It's just… it's too late to go back to our old lives, you know? I'm not that guy anymore," Sam pointed out and Harry and Dean shared a suspicious glance before they both shrugged it off.

"Alright, well… what then? Hmm? What would Sammy wish for?" Dean asked and Harry snickered but turned his attention to Sam, himself wondering exactly what Dean was asking.

"Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody," was Sam's answer. Harry winced a little at that response, but didn't say anything. He wasn't particularly keen on Lilith either to tell the truth.

"Okay," Dean said, sniffing a little and then carrying on sweeping away the last of the coins. He paused a few seconds later and crouched down next to something in the fountain. "What is that?"

Harry looked at where Dean was pointing and shrugged, just seeing a coin. Nothing surprising, considering where it was.

"Some kind of old coin. I don't recognise the markings," Sam said, bending to look closer at the coin.

"Damn," Dean cursed when he tried to pick the coin up but failed. Harry snorted a little and leant on the fountain, smirking when Dean glared at him.

"Lift with your legs," Sam told Dean helpfully, grinning widely when Dean turned his glare to Sam. He turned back to the coin and tried to pry the coin up but failed once again.

"Is that little mother welded on there?"

"Hang on!" Harry piped up, grinning at both brothers when they looked at him curiously, before he ran from the restaurant. Before Dean could realise that there was really only one place Harry could possibly be going to, Harry opened the trunk of the car and grabbed a hammer and a crowbar, giving a small maniacal cackle as he slammed the trunk shut. Wincing a little at the loud noise it made and hoping Dean didn't somehow hear that.

Practically skipping back into the restaurant, he held up the hammer and crowbar for Sam and Dean to see, grinning mischievously as he did so.

"Time for some fun! Woo! Now, this? This is my idea of fun. Reckless destruction. Get in. Now shift it, Dean. This is work for the sadistic and maniacal. You're just a little too vanilla for this," Harry added with a chuckle, nudging the gaping Dean out of the way and jabbing the crow bar under the coin.

"Hey, hey, hey! What is this? You are gonna break my fountain!" The waiter exclaimed, running back in when he noticed just what Harry was doing.

"Not the only thing I'm gonna bloody break in a minute," Harry muttered, getting a chuckle from Dean. Sam stepped forward to stop the waiter from stopping harry. Or Harry from hitting the poor guy.

"Sir, I don't want to slap you with a 44/16, but I will," Sam snapped at him, and Harry briefly wondered where the two brothers had learnt all the random knowledge they seemed to carry in order to be Health Inspectors/FBI Agents/anything else random and bizarre. Harry was an excellent escort, – if he did say so himself – an alright nurse, - should a client have that kind of kink – and a passable wizard – actually, he sucked at that – but that was about it. He was pretty certain he'd never have been able to remember half the stuff the Winchesters seemed to know. Harry glanced over to see the waiter glaring at Sam, but taking a step back, and grinned.

"Good good. Now then, back to business," Harry muttered, making sure the crowbar was firmly caught on the coin and then bringing the hammer back to smash it onto the other end of the crowbar. "Holy fuck!" Sam practically had to throw himself to the floor to avoid the end of the hammer that flew off upon impact with the crowbar.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, whilst Sam and the waiter both scrambled to stand back up and stared at Harry in shock.

"Coin's magical," Sam pointed out, completely needlessly in Harry's opinion.

"Thanks for that observation, Sherlock. Fecking magic. Christ, it's everywhere. I hate magic. No pointing fingers, thank you very much. Potions don't count. Any Tom, Dick or Muggle can do those."

"Er… Right, so magic makes Harry pissy. You know… I don't think we can destroy this," Dean pointed out disappointedly.

"Huh, sucks. Guess there's no hope for us to do anything about this then, huh? Shall we leave? I'm bored. I say we leave. Surely there's something better for us to do, you know, before the giant teddy comes after us for er… diagnosing it with Lollipop Disease," Harry pointed out, slumping a little when Sam ignored him and crouched down to trace the coin. Looking over Sam's shoulder, Harry snickered, getting a suspicious look from both Sam and Dean.

"What?"

"Sammy! I'll show you my etchings if you show me yours!"

"Dude! Don't be sharing etchings whilst I'm around. Actually, don't at all!" Dean exclaimed, shuddering a little whilst Sam just sighed and looked to be praying for patience.

"Don't pray to Him, Sammy. He sucks. No offence, God, but you kinda do. Admit it. Except, you know, when you don't. Er… Etchings?" Harry asked when he noticed Sam, Dean _and_ the waiter looking at him oddly.

"Right, etchings. Here, you two go look into this," Sam said, handing the 'etching' to Harry, though probably only because he feared what Harry would come up with had he handed said 'etching' to his brother.

"Where you going?" Dean asked when Sam walked to the door to leave.

"Something just occurred to me," Sam told them before he hurried out of the restaurant, leaving Dean and Harry just gaping after him.

"Huh. He just… left. Dean, your brother's a freak."

"I hear ya."

* * *

Harry and Dean arrived back in the motel room not long after having left the library where they'd researched the coin, Harry snickering to himself whilst Dean seemingly sulked.

"Dude, shut up!"

"Oh come on! You got picked on by a four foot nothing ten year old! That's hilarious!" Harry exclaimed, clutching his stomach as he began giggling once again.

"Whatever, the little guy was freaky!"

"He was half your size! Just… just drop kick it or something!" Harry told him, throwing his bag on to the bed and sitting down next to it. Dean just glared at him.

"I can't dr-" Harry glanced at Dean curiously when he suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"Dean?" Harry shifted back on the bed a little when Dean turned an alarming shade of green before running into the bathroom. "Huh, careful what you wish for indeed."

"I heard th-" Harry cringed when he heard Dean retching into the toilet, and flopped back to lie on the bed with a sigh.

"You know, I was once hired by a guy who was an emetophiliac. Was kinda gross. I can suggest some things that would er… stop you being sick, if you want," Harry suggested, only getting more retching in answer. "That a no?"

"Du-de!" Dean cried out, gagging a little mid-word.

"Do you prefer ginger or peppermint?" Harry called out, wondering if the noise he heard was Dean growling, or throwing up a lung.

"Pe-urgh."

"Peppermint? Got ya. Just er… wait a second or two and I'll be right with you," Harry called out, getting up from the bed and grabbing his bag. He had just found his box of peppermint tea (what? It was his comfort food!) when Sam walked in the door.

"Hey… Er…" Sam glanced at the bathroom door when Dean once more threw up into the toilet.

"Oh, ignore him. His wish finally got the better of his."

"Screw you!" Dean yelled from the bathroom whilst Sam snickered. Harry just grinned and quickly made a cup of peppermint tea. He then grinned at Sam before pushing his way into the bathroom and handing it to Dean. "S'this?"

"Peppermint tea. Should sooth your stomach and stop you being sick. Come on, up ya get. Let's see what Sam found out," Harry muttered, helping Dean stand up and noticing Sam gaping at them from the doorway.

"You do know that you two getting on is just plain creepy, right?" Sam asked them, moving forward to help Harry drag Dean into the main room and sitting him on the bed.

"Drink the tea. I refuse to clean up your vomit. Having to throw up on someone is bad enough, cleaning vomit up when sexy times weren't involved? That would suck," Harry muttered, noticing that even Sam looked a little ill when he'd finished muttering.

"You threw up on someone during sex?" Sam asked, only to be shoved out the way by Dean running back to the bathroom and only just making it to the toilet by the sounds of things.

"Yep. Doing alright, Deany-boy?"

"Sam? Kill him," Dean groaned. Harry just huffed, grabbed the now empty cup from the floor and proceeded to make another cup for Dean.

"Maybe you should give this to him this time. Then we can maybe get back to business," Harry muttered, handing Sam the cup once the tea was ready. Sam just mutely nodded and took the tea to Dean. Minutes later and Sam walked back out the bathroom sans cup…. Or Dean.

"He's er… he's gonna stay in there for a little while longer," Sam told him, lips twitching with suppressed laughter.

"He really doesn't believe me when I say the peppermint will help, does he?" Harry asked, moving back to the bed he'd been lying on before and slumping back on it.

"Nope. Will it?"

"Of course it will! I don't like about stuff I know, and finding ways to stop throwing up is definitely something I know about. So, what did you run off to?"

"Tell you later. Find anything out about the coin?"

"Yep. The coin is Babylonian. It's cursed – surprise, surprise – Dean found some fragments of a legend. Apparently the serpent on the coin is Tiamat, which is uh… the Babylonian god of primordial chaos and all round fun guy to have around. I guess their, um… their priests were working some serious black magic."

"They made the coin?" Sam asked him, nudging Harry over a little and then sitting on the bed next to him. Both cringed when the heard Dean dry heave into the toilet.

"Hey, I said it'd stop him being sick. Said nothing about it stopping him _wanting_ to be sick," Harry explained when Sam looked at him.

"Hmm."

"And yes, the coin appears to have been made by the hold chaos priest guys. Theory goes, whoever is stupid enough to throw the coin into the wishing not-a-well, makes a wish, and then it turns on the well – which isn't a well."

"So you keep saying," Sam muttered dryly, dropping back to lie on the bed next to Harry and sighing heavily.

"Oh now, grumpy, I'm just stating a fact. Anywho, once it's in the well – or whatever – then it starts granting wishes here there and everywhere."

"But the wishes get twisted. You ask for a talking teddy…"

"You get a bipolar nut job."

"And Dean gets e-coli," Sam added with a grin.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad. Just a dicky tummy. Still, this thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble; but it everyone gets their wish…"

"It's chaos."

"Exactly. And the poor hunters caught in the middle of it become clichéd. Awesome."

"Did you two find a way to stop it?" Sam asked him, shifting to lie on his side and look at Harry.

"Yep. One way. We've got to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes. So, for now, we have a couple of fucked up, crazy dreams-come-true, but once the word gets out about the not-a-well, then things are just gonna get crazier and crazier. Fun times."

"Great."

"Yep. So… whose bed am I sharing?" Harry asked stretching on the bed.

"What?"

"There was literally no room at the inn and I ain't Jesus, I refuse to sleep in a barn. So, you gonna let me kip with you or am I sharing with Dean?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Harry…"

"Oh fine! I get the hint. Mustn't ruin Dean's lily-white perception of his virginal, _straight_ baby brother. I'll just… research or something. Not like I need to sleep much anyway, is it?" Harry muttered, getting up from the bed and moving to sit at the table.

"Harry…"

"Sam? Save it."

* * *

Harry looked up from the book he was reading, having done exactly as he'd said he would and refusing to sleep – which got him a strange look from Dean and the wounded puppy look from Sam, both ignored. Harry had refused to speak to either brother for the rest of the night and eventually both had fallen asleep. Now though, Harry had been interrupted from his reading by the sounds of Dean murmuring under his breath.

Harry frowned and nibbled his lip, he had promised Dean after all, and well, Sam would be a little suspicious as to why Dean was having nightmares when he remember naff all about what happened in Hell if he woke up now. So, going by that logic, Harry got up from his seat, groaning silently as his back clicked a little, then walked over to kneel next to Dean's bed.

"Dean," Harry whispered, shaking Dean's shoulder a little and then glancing over to check that Sam was still fast asleep. Which, thankfully, he was. "Dean, come on."

"What? I'm up. What? Harry?" Dean asked, looking at Harry blurrily, confusion clear on his face. "S'up?"

"You were having a nightmare, figured I'd hold to our deal and help you cover that unfortunate little lie up, yeah? Sam's still fast asleep," Harry whispered, nodding over to where Sam was indeed fast asleep and drooling a little on his pillow. Attractive.

"Why're you up?" Dean asked him sleepily, and Harry just shrugged, standing back up and walking back to the table. He heard Dean grumble under his breath but get out of his bed before walking over and sitting next to Harry at the table. "Time is it?"

"Um… I think it's nearly five, why?" Harry asked him, turning the page as he carried on reading. He jumped a little when Dean shut the book he was reading. "What?"

"Have you slept at all?"

"I'm not tired."

"Sure you're not. Dude, your bags have bags," Dean hissed at him, scowling when Harry just shrugged and pushed a paper at him.

"If you're not going back to sleep, read something, be useful. Stop bugging me. And stop acting like you care, quite frankly, it's disturbing me a little," Harry muttered, snatching his book back from where Dean had shoved it.

"I'm allowed to be concerned," Dean muttered petulantly, even as he flipped through the newspaper.

"Sure you are… with Sammy."

"Quite frankly, Sammy's a dick right now," Dean grumbled, making Harry choke on the sip of water he'd just took.

"What?"

"Well he is. I mean, dude, I'm the ling of one night stands… free ones. Like, I'm not getting paid for them. If paid ones counted, the king would be you," Dean added and Harry wasn't entirely sure if he should be insulted or flattered. "But I mean, I never actually full out blanked my one night stands the next day. What he's doing to you? That's low."

"Erm… Not really. I am a whore."

"Maybe, but still, treating you like you have the plague is a dick thing to do," Dean pointed out and Harry just sighed and slumped back in his chair, no longer even considering to think about pretending to read.

"He's just scared of what your opinion of him will be."

"Yeah? Well I don't think my opinion can get much lower right now," Dean mumbled, angrily turning the page of the paper he was reading and the pausing.

"Dean?"

"I think I found the first wishee and the guy that started this whole mess," Dean told him, grinning as he pushed the paper for Harry to read. "Really does help when they announce it in the paper, don't you think? It goes back a month."

"Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement. I'll say it was a surprise. No way would she go with that loser. Ew."

"Ah, true love."

"Well, it's the best lead we've got. Guess we wait until Sammy-Sam wakes up and then go check it out," Harry said, stretching a little in his chair and then leaning forward to rest his hands on his arms.

"No, we wait for you to wake up."

"Huh? Dean… don't know if you noticed, but the fact we're having a conversation kind of indicates towards the fact that I'm awake," Harry pointed out slowly, staring at Dean like he'd grown a second head.

"Now you are, but you're clearly exhausted. Go sleep in my bed. I won't be going back to sleep," Dean muttered, rubbing his hand over his face.

"You know, I'd offer to make you a potion that gives you dreamless sleep, but well, one, it tastes like ass, two, it's addictive and three, I can't make it and if I tried, it'd probably either explode in my face, or poison you."

"So, that's a no on the potion then. Harry, I've had a good few hours of sleep, now it's your turn. No way am I going on a hunt with you when you've had no sleep at all."

"I love how you turn your concern for me around to make it look like you're only thinking for yourself."

"It's a gift. Go. Sleep," Dean ordered, smiling widely at him when Harry just glared at him but did as he was told and walked over to the bed.

"Sure, thanks, Dean. Wake me up when Sasquatch wakes," Harry muttered, not bothering to change out of his clothes and just falling into the bed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Dean muttered, smirking when his only answer was Harry softly snoring. "Not tired my ass."

* * *

Harry stood next to Dean as they waited for Wesley Mondale to answer the door and ignoring the odd looks Sam kept shooting him. He'd been throwing Harry and Dean strange looks since they'd woken Harry up earlier that morning and Harry had no idea what the reason for them was and he really didn't want to know either.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Harry looked up when the door was opened by a young woman, who he vaguely recognised from the picture in the paper as being Hope.

"Hi, we're er… here about your wedding? We're the florists," Sam told her with a wide smile, getting a positively beaming smile in return from Hope.

"Really? That's brilliant! Oh, I bet Wes rang you as a surprise to me! I'd been worrying about who to call! Come in, I'll go get my folders to show you!" Hope told them excitedly, leading them in to the house. "Wes! You didn't tell me that you called the florists for the wedding!"

"Folders?" Dean muttered looking over his shoulder at Harry and Sam.

"OCD…" Harry sang, getting a snicker from both brothers, though all three shut up when he entered the room Hope had walked through.

"You're the best! Mmm!" Hope exclaimed, leaning down to kiss Wes and then jumping back and smiling widely. "I'm gonna go get my folders."

"Uh… O—okay," Wesley stammered as he stared after Hope.

"Wesley, how's it going?" Dean called out, making Wesley turn his attention to them and staring at them in confusion.

"It's 'Wes-s'," Wesley told him, still looking a little baffled. "Aren't you the guys from the health department?"

"Yeah. And florists on the side," Sam agreed, getting a snicker of amusement from Harry, whilst Dean just nodded in agreement.

"Plus FBI. And on Thursdays, we're teddy bear doctors."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask. Seriously, there aren't enough anti-psychotics in the world to cope with that answer," Harry told him, looking around the room in interest.

"Doesn't matter who we are. What matters is what we know," Dean added, throwing a dirty glare to Harry, which strangely enough, seemed to make Sam look like he felt a little better.

"So, coin collector, huh, Wes?" Sam asked, looking at Wesley with a raised eyebrow, then turning his attention back to the coins framed on the wall.

"Oh. Yeah. My… Grandfather gave them to me," Wes told them, and Harry glanced at him before walking over to look at the coins on the wall.

"Did you happen to lose one of those coins lately? And by 'lose', I mean drop into the wishing well—"

"Not a well," Harry interrupted Dean, getting a dirty look for his troubles.

"Right, well, did you drop it in the fountain thing at Lucky Chen's and make a wish on it?" Dean asked him, making Wesley fidget nervously.

"No, I – I don't know what you're, uh, talking about," Wesley stammered, looking relieved when Hope came blustering back into the room with her arms full of folders. Harry was slightly disappointed to find folders hadn't been a euphemism for something.

"Okay now. I have a lot od ideas, but, you know, we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now. Means more time for me. You know, I'm thinking a Japanesey ikebana kind of thing," Hope explained, shoving a folder into Dean's arms. Harry muffled his snort and covered it with a cough when Dean fumbled to keep a hold of the folder and looked at what Hope was showing him.

"Yes. I can see it," Dean agreed in possibly the worst lie Harry had ever seen. Deciding that he'd saved Dean's back enough for that day, Harry just stood back and let Dean try to get his way out of this one.

"Yeah. So, Hope… Uh, tell us how you two lovebirds met." Harry pouted a little when Sam jumped to his brothers rescue, and didn't feel bad at all for glaring at the back of Sam's head.

"Oh! Best day of my life!" Hope exclaimed happily.

"I bet," Harry muttered and Dean glanced at him and nodded, nose wrinkling in distaste.

"Yeah! It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here, but I never really knew who he was. Not by name anyway."

"Ouch, gotta suck to be Wes," Dean whispered back to Harry, who snickered.

"Until one day last month, it was like I just… I just saw him for the first time. He was just… glowing. Oh, just glowing," Hope told Sam dreamily, making all three men feel a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, babe, can you get us some coffee?" Wesley asked Hope, who smiled widely at Wesley and kissed him passionately.

"Oh, ew. Porn's all well and good but not surprise porn. Sam, make them stop." Harry hissed. Sam just looked at him incredulously.

"How?"

"My aunt used to spray randy dogs with the hose… got a hose?"

"Mm-oh-okay. Okay. Mm-mm. Okay. Okay. Okay." Thankfully, Hope chose that moment to stand up from where she'd basically straddled Wesley and walked into the kitchen.

"Wes, we know. So tell us the truth," Sam said, no one in the front room noticing as Hope walked over to the kitchen door to listen to the conversation.

"My – My grandfather found the coin in North Africa, you know, World War II. And uh, he brought it back. He um… he said it was a real wish-granting coin, but that nobody should ever use it. Eh… it was all I had, and when he died, I thought, 'well, you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?'"

"Why does no one ever listen to the warnings that come with cursed objects? Hello! Sell it on ebay! I bet My Little Princess in there would have paid you more attention if you were loaded. Would smack less of rape as well," Harry added with a disgusted sneer.

"Um… what he said, only put more delicately," Sam said, frowning at Wesley. "Now you're gonna wish it back."

"Ha ha. No. I'm not," Wesley told them, making Sam, Dean and Harry all scowl at him.

"If you don't stop it, something bad's gonna happen," Dean warned him, not that Harry thought it was going to do much good if the guy hadn't even listened to his dying grandfather. Not that the man was probably dying when he gave his advice…

"Something bad… like us," Sam added and Harry felt the need to giggle at the line creeping up his throat. He coughed and stepped back a little just in case he didn't stop it.

"We really wish you'd come with us," Dean said, and Harry rolled his eyes, just knowing he'd have to sit next to the whiney little bitch in the car.

* * *

Harry grumbled and glared at the back of Dean and Sam's heads when he was, as guessed, put in the back with Wes. Who was indeed bitching. Incessantly.

"I don't get it. So my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?"

"You mean besides the fact you've just robbed a poor girl of her own free will and are basically raping her? Because, let's face it, were she given the choice, she would not touch you with a ten foot barge-pole. Just because she never said no, doesn't mean she's consenting," Harry snapped, having finally had enough of Wes' whining.

"No way! I just wished for her to love me more than anything! I'm not doing anything she doesn't want!" Wesley exclaimed, and Sam shifted in his seat to glance back at the two in the back seat.

"Yeah, and uh… how is that going? That seem healthy to you? Because, I'm siding with Harry on this one. It's a little uncomfortable. You've taken away her choice on who to love."

"Well, it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive."

"Better for whom?" Harry muttered. Before Wes could respond and possibly get himself killed by Harry, Dean interrupted.

"You're not supposed to get what you want, man, not like this. Nobody is. That's what the coin does. It takes your heart's desires and it twists it back on you. You hear of the whole 'be careful what you wish for'?" Dean asked, frowning when the car jumped like they'd just run something over.

"Er… did we just hit something?" Sam asked, and Dean shrugged.

"I didn't see anything." Harry snorted and glanced out the back window, snickering even more when he noticed an invisible figure appear on the road.

"'Careful what you wish for'" Wes snarked mockingly, and Harry rolled his eyes, just knowing a pity party was on the way. "You know who says that? Good-looking jerks like you guys, the ones who've got it so easy because you happen to be handsome."

"Easy?" Sam, Dean and Harry all asked at the same time, incredulity clear in all three of their voices.

"Yeah. Women – women look at you, right? They notice you."

"Believe us, we do not have it easy," Sam snapped at him.

"We are miserable. We never get what we want. In fact, we have to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got," Dean added, and Harry wondered if he was included in that 'we'.

"But you know what? Maybe that's the whole point, Wes."

"Yeah, people are people 'cause they're miserable bastards, 'caused they never get what they really want." Harry mentally groaned and eyed the window contemplatively. Really, he so didn't sign up to be an after school special when he agreed to whore himself out to the Winchesters. Well… Sam.

"Right, yeah, you get what you want, you get crazy." Harry could agree with that. Either you got crazy or mean… like Malfoy.

"Take a look at Michael Jackson, hmm? Or Hasselhoff."

"Aw, Hasselhoff ain't that bad," Harry piped in, shrinking back when Sam just looked at him in exasperation.

"You know what? Hope loves me now – completely. And it's awesome. Besides, look around. Where's all this, uh, insanity you guys were talking about?" Wes asked, looking around the town for said insanity as Dean stopped the Impala. Harry pointed to a large car with three boys inside of it and the younger boy that had threatened Dean running around it.

"That should cover it," he said, staring at the kids being terrorised by an eight year old.

"Kneel before Todd! Kneel before Todd!" The kid, who Harry assumed was called Todd, shouted, before moving to start pushing the car with the boys still inside.

"Hey, Dean, it's your friend. You should er… you know… stop it," Harry said with a snicker, getting an odd look from Sam and an incredulous one from Dean.

"Stop it!" The boys inside the car screamed, all clearly terrified by the kid half their size. Not that Harry blamed them. Todd was freaking Harry out as well.

Muttering under his breath, Dean got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him, glaring at Harry who just smiled at him widely. "Fine! I'll handle Todd. You get Wes to Lucky Chen's. Go!"

"Right," Sam agreed with a firm nod, sliding over to the drivers seat and pulling away from the scene of Todd bullying three older boys. Harry chuckled quietly as he thought about what Dean could do.

"Huh… hope he doesn't actually drop kick the kid," Harry said out loud. Wes looked at him, disturbed and Sam glanced at him in the mirror.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Harry admitted, and sat back silently for the rest of the journey, which admittedly wasn't that long. As soon as Sam parked the car in front of Lucky Chen's, Harry began to shove at Wes until he climbed out the car, glaring at Harry over his shoulder for his troubles.

"That – that – that kid turned over that car like – like it was nothing," Wes exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to where they had been. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"You should have seen the teddy bear," Harry muttered, glaring when Sam snorted in shocked amusement.

"Come on. Fun's over. Time to pull the coin. Wes!" Sam snapped, stepping towards the door and glaring when Wesley didn't move any nearer.

"Well, why can't we just get what we want?"

"Because that's life, Wes!" Sam exclaimed, before, much to the horror of Harry and Wes, he got struck by lightning and was flung to the ground, dead.

"Well… fuck. Oh shit. If he dies now, does that mean I'm going to Hell! Wesley, I swear to God – and trust me, I'm very close to the guy – if you don't go in there and reverse all of this, then I will drag your perverse little arse right down to the pit with me!" Harry hissed, dropping to the floor to kneel next to Sam's body and glaring up at a pale Wesley.

"I – I –"

"Do you see now? Reverse the fucking wishes, Wes! Now! I'm not joking! I will willing hand my soul over just to ram a couple of hot pokers in your eyes if you don't reverse this!" Harry growled, watching with muted satisfaction when Wesley nodded silently and ran into the restaurant.

Once he was left alone with Sam's body, Harry nudged him and whined in the back of his throat.

"Sammy-Sam, come on. Wake up now. You know this is real. It can't be real. For one, you can't leave me alone with Dean! Come on now, and Sammy-Sam-Sam, we haven't truly made up yet. Please just wake up, yeah?" Harry whispered, shaking Sam's shoulder once more in a feeble hope that it would rouse the man.

When nothing happened, Harry gave a little sniffle and prayed fervently that reversing the wishes would definitely bring Sam back. "I promised I'd help you so anything to help prevent the Apocalypse, but not if Sam isn't alive. Bring him back. You know it's not his time yet. He's got a part to play! Bring him back!"

Harry jerked back in shock seconds later when Sam groaned a little and slowly sat up. He yelped in shock when, second later, he found himself with a lapful of Harry practically smothering him.

"Never been struck by lightning before," Sam murmured, hugging Harry back tentatively, before gently pushing Harry to sit back a little. "You alright?"

"Am I alright? You just died and you're asking if I'm alright? I'm fine! Fine!" Harry said, laughing weakly at just how fine he was. Maybe he wasn't as fine as he'd thought. "Come on, we should get back to Dean. Make sure that Todd kid didn't kick his ass too much."

* * *

Dean and Harry sat at the table in a motel room somewhere outside of the strangest little town Harry had ever been in, both silently watching the only other occupant of the room sleeping in one of the beds.

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Do you think I should?"

"I don't know. He'd want to know what it was like, what you saw. I don't think you need to relive that and he certainly doesn't need to know the details. Seriously though? I think you should talk to _someone_ about it. It can't be healthy holding all of this in."

"How about you?" Harry jerked up from where he as slumped and stared at Dean in shock.

"Pardon?"

"How about I tell you? Dude, I know you've seen some of the worst of humanity. I know some of the shit you've seen. You probably wouldn't look at me any less for what I did down there," Dean admitted with a small shrug, glancing back at the bed fearfully just in case Sam had woken up.

"I… you're right. I wouldn't think any less of you. I've done some shitty stuff in my life and I didn't have the excuse of being in Hell. So no, I'd never look down on you. Just… do you really want to talk to someone you don't like about something that personal?"

"I don't dislike you, Harry. Honestly? I felt threatened by you. Sammy seemed to like you so much and well… it was kinda like he'd replaced you. Then Cas came along and it was clear he liked you way more than either me or Sam and just…"

"_You_ were jealous of me? Huh. Well… I'll tell you what. We can share horror stories. You share your experiences of Hell with me whenever you feel the need to unload and I'll… I'll tell you some of the shitty stuff I've done to make you feel better."

"Sounds like a deal to me," Dean said, holding his hand out over the table for Harry to shake.

"I'm a little disappointed. I kinda wanted to seal the deal with a kiss," Harry said with a wicked grin, shocking a laugh out of Dean and making Sam snort in surprise in his sleep.

* * *

**A/N** - So! I finally got around to updating this. Seriously, I am really sorry for how long this took me. You've just gotta go with what your muse tells you, you know? So yeah, sorry.

Still, did this make up for the long wait? I really hope so! And thank you all for sticking with me on this one and for not giving up. Heh!

Also? Dean and Harry will not be jumping into bed with one another, just in case anyone was beginning to think that. Nope. Not gonna happen. No matter how much most of you may hate it, the pairing is and will always be Sam/Harry. *grins* However, this is the beginning of Dean and Harry's friendship getting stronger. So yay!

Anywho, cheers for still reading! Tell me what you think, yeah? Hopefully the wait for the next chapter won't be quite as long.


	13. Chapter 11

**Warnings for Chapter: So violence, as per usual. And ooh! The whole title thing of this fic? Yep, starting to come back in to play, so therefore, there will be sex in this chapter. Actually, pretty close to the beginning. So you've been warned. Of course, if any of that disturbs you, then clicking of a fic called Confessions of a Male Escort was probably an odd thing to do…**

Chapter Eleven

**13****th**** November, 2008. Ontario, OR**

Harry reclined on one of the beds in the room Sam and Dean shared, not particularly caring whose bed it was, though judging by the fact that Dean hadn't shot him or threatened to shoot him, he was going with Sam's. Then again, given that he and Dean had come to a sort of accord in the last couple of days, it was possible it was Dean's. It was made though, so chances were it was Sam's.

Said men were sitting at the table, discussing the next hunt they would be going on, and Harry was watching Sam with narrowed eyes, wondering who it was he kept texting, and at the same time, dreading finding out. He had his ideas, and he wasn't too sure he wanted them to be true. Harry lay back with a sigh and then frowned when his head hit something hard.

Quickly sitting back up and getting the attention of both the brothers, Harry turned around to look at the pillow in confusion. Sam made a small startled, distressed noise behind him, but Harry ignored it, lifted up the pillow. And burst into laughter.

"Oh, Sammy-Sam-Sam-Sam, what _have_ you been up to that makes you fear the angels?" Harry asked in an amused voice as he picked up the sword Sam had won from Ardifiel and turned back to look at Sam, frowning when he saw just how pale Sam was.

"Sam?" Dean asked, frowning and looking at Sam, who hadn't moved from his spot at the table, staring at the sword in Harry's hands.

"Sam. What have you done? I'm not joking now. Tell us what you've done," Harry said, placing the sword back down on the bed next to him and shuffling to sit on the end of the bed, looking at Sam with narrowed eyes, wondering just when an angel was going to come in the room. Because he knew, just _knew_ that as soon as Sam admitted it out loud, one was going to come along. He just didn't know which one. Nor did he know which one he _hoped_ it would be.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, when Sam continued to stay silent, looking both guilty and horrified at being caught out.

"Who have you been texting on and off since Dean came back?" Harry asked, making a connection, he knew it was the right connection to make when Sam's hand went straight to his phone on the table.

"Sam! You need to tell us now or we can't help you!" Dean exclaimed and Sam let his head drop and looked down, playing with his phone in his hands.

"I've been texting someone. Telling them where we are, where we're going next," Sam muttered quietly, and Harry inhaled quickly, closing his eyes and praying that he hadn't been texting who he thought Sam possibly was.

"Who? _Why_?" Dean asked and Harry could feel his panic rising as he thought about what Sam had quite possibly condemned them both to.

"Ruby," Sam said, and Harry flinched and tried to keep his breathing steady so he didn't just start screaming hysterically and beg not to be sent to Hell.

"You what?" Dean asked in a dangerously low voice that made Harry's head jerk up in shock, having never heard Dean talk to Sam in that way before. Clearly Sam was just as shocked. "What the fuck have you done? Ruby? _Ruby_? Are you a fucking idiot?"

Harry blinked at the two brothers, shocked at what Dean was yelling and then looked at Sam, who was just frowning. Not looking in the least remorseful.

"She's helping us. She has a plan to stop all this from getting worse. To finally kill Lillith," Sam told Dean with a yell, and thus wasn't paying attention to Harry. Who was as white as a sheet.

"I don't… I don't know what to do for you anymore, Sam. Your actions… it's not just you that you've condemned," Dean said sending a quick glance at Harry and frowning with concern, and making Sam gape at him for his harsh words. Dean was about to say more, possibly something even more condemning, when the door opened and Ardifiel walked in, making Harry feel both a surge of panic and a rush of relief, which left him dizzy.

"Ardy…" Harry whispered, making the angel look at him, before turning furious eyes to Sam, who flinched back from him in fear.

"I promised Harry that I wouldn't let him go to Hell. I promised him that I would do everything in my powers to stop that from happening," Ardifiel told him in a dangerously low, calm voice that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. Dean looked at the angel and then at Sam, before turning his head away from both and looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Ardi—"

"You don't get to say my name anymore. I had suspected you might have met up with that demon once or twice. The rest of the angels all thought you had listened to Dean and Harry however, for some reason, they all want to give you the benefit of the doubt. Well, besides Uriel. But he's been forbidden to contact you," Ardifiel told Sam, making Dean jerk and glance at the angel, then once again throw Harry a questioning look, which was ignored.

"I – She – Ruby can help us! You can't ignore that!" Sam exclaimed, standing up from his seat, obviously having decided to ignore the danger that a pissed of Ardifiel posed.

"You insignificant, pathetic excuse for a mortal! You think you know better than a whole garrison of angels? You think we want to fight for your pathetic life if you are just going to throw it all away? You honestly think that that demon only has your best interest in mind? What, did she spread her legs for you and you immediately thought she clearly loved you?" Ardifiel sneered and Harry refused to look at Sam to find out the answer to that.

"What? You think I'm that stupid?" Sam exclaimed and Dean scoffed, clearly thinking that was the case.

"Yes! I really think you are that stupid! You are messing around with a demon! A demon, Samuel Winchester! You think we sent Harry to you for a laugh?" Ardifiel yelled, making Harry inhale quickly and look at Ardifiel with panicked eyes.

"What?"

"You are only important for as long as we deem you so! And if you die now, then Harry will not go to Hell, so tell me? Why should I not kill you right now?"

"Harry –"

"Harry has no say in this anymore! You took that decision out of his hands when you chose a demon slut over him!" Ardifiel yelled, moving closer to Sam and placing a hand on his shoulder, not caring that Sam was still a couple of inches taller that him.

"Dean won't –"

"Sam… you've made your bed. I can't help you anymore." Dean interrupted in a resigned voice, making Sam turn to gape at him, a betrayed look on his face.

"Dean! What? Why?"

"I went to Hell for you, Sammy. Hell! And you just throw that in my face by consorting with a demon. I don't… I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

"Dean…"

"So Dean won't save you anymore either. Dean isn't fighting for you anymore, so why do you need to stay alive? Harry was never doing this to keep you alive. So tell me why I shouldn't rip your pathetic heart from your chest right this second?" Ardifiel growled, hand moving from Sam's shoulder to wrap around his neck, whilst Sam looked at Ardifiel in panic.

"I – I – I only wanted to help!"

"Ardifiel! Stop. Just… stop!" Harry shouted suddenly, making all three of the other men in the room turn to look at him in shock. Harry was stood at the end of the bed and breathing heavily, before he just sighed and deflated. "Stop. Killing him won't… it won't save me. You know it won't."

"Harry…"

"No. Just… leave him. He's… he's not worth it," Harry told him, looking up to lock eyes with Sam, then moving to look at Ardifiel.

"I can't let him live."

"Yes. You can, Ardy. Come on… I… Ardy, let him go and we can go help you release some of that anger in other ways," Harry said with a smirk, that all three could see was somewhat forced.

"Harry, don't do this," Dean called up, standing up from the table.

"Dean. Quiet. Ardifiel, you know we can find a much more productive way to get rid of all that anger and frustration you're feeling. Sam… he's a dick, and he made a mistake. He knows that. And when I come back, he will tell me where to meet up with Ruby so I can finish one of the tasks you set me," Harry said, moving forwards to run his hand along Ardifiel's arm, tugging it away from Sam gently and entwining his fingers with Ardifiel's.

"Harry…"

"Shut up, Sam. You've done quite enough," Harry snapped, before he pressed himself closer to Ardifiel – who was looking at Harry with amused eyes – and moving his other hand to wrap his fingers in Ardifiel's hair.

"So you're willing to sleep with me to save his life?" Ardifiel asked, Harry the only one to hear amusement in his voice.

"Ardifiel, I'm willing to sleep with you for a hell of it. Saving Sam's life is just an added bonus," Harry told him with a small grin, tugging sharply on Ardifiel's hair slightly. Ardifiel leered at him and then moved away from Sam to grab Harry so quickly it made Harry slightly dizzy.

Ardifiel placed his hands on Harry's hips and pressed a hard kiss to Harry's lips, before he pulled back and took them both from the room with a flutter of wings. Sam and Dean stared at the spot where the two had been standing for a few seconds before Dean shifted and shook his head.

"You don't deserve him."

"Dean?"

"Don't deny it, I know you two had something. And I know that you were the one to break it off because you were scared of my reaction. If I were Harry? I'd have let Ardifiel kill you. He just went to sleep with someone to save your life. You thank him? No, you're just gonna reject him again and then fuck some demon. Harry may be a whore, but at least he's got a fucking soul, Dude. I'm beginning to think that you don't though." Dean muttered, then shook his head again, grabbed his coat and walked to the door; ignoring the stunned look Sam was sending him.

"Dean?"

"I don't wanna be in the same room as you right now. I'm sorry, Sammy, but I can't see you right this minute. I'll be back when I think I can look at you without wanting to be ill." Dean told him without looking away from the door, he then opened it and walked out, letting the door slam shut behind him. Sam watched him leave in shock and then fell back on his seat as his legs gave way underneath him.

* * *

Harry chuckled when he and Ardifiel appeared in the motel room Harry had booked, a couple down from the one Sam and Dean were in.

"Eager?"

"Ah Harry, you're the best at your job. Damn straight I'm eager," Ardifiel told him with a leer, moving his hands from Harry's hips to rest on Harry's chest.

"You flatterer, you. Thank you for not killing Sam," Harry said in a soft voice as he slowly started to unbutton Ardifiel's shirt, pressing kisses to his chest as it was exposed.

"If he does anything else that puts you at risk, I won't stop. I only stopped because he hasn't drank any demon blood yet," Ardifiel told him in a soft voice, running a hand through Harry's hair and tugging Harry's head back to press a kiss to his lips.

"He hasn't?" Harry asked him when they pulled apart, finally undoing the last button on Ardifiel's shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.

"No, he hasn't. Enough talk about Sam bloody Winchester. Let's get down to making sure you haven't lost some skills," Ardifiel said with a smirk as he clicked his fingers and made their clothes disappear, before he backed Harry over to the bed and gently pushed him to fall back on it.

"Lost some skills? I should be insulted," Harry huffed before grinning at Ardifiel, moving back to lie in the centre of the bed and watching Ardifiel as he crawled onto the bed to kneel between Harry's legs. Harry shifted and arched slightly when Ardifiel softly traced his fingertips up Harry's thighs and then placed his hands on Harry's hips.

"I'd never insult you, Harry." Ardifiel told him with a smirk, then ducked down and licked the tip of Harry's erection, making Harry gasp and twitch as he restrained himself from arching up into the touch.

Harry threw his head back when Ardifiel engulfed him completely, making a strangled gasping noise and his hands automatically moved to tangle in Ardifiel's hair. He moaned loudly when he felt Ardifiel's finger press against his entrance and push inside. Harry pressed down against the intruding finger and gasped when he felt another finger press against him to join it.

Soon Harry was gasping loudly as Ardifiel stretched him with three fingers, whilst sucked on his erection with skill that Harry had only previously seen from someone in his profession. If he hadn't been so distracted by the fingers in his arse and mouth around his cock, he'd have been compelled to ask where he'd learnt to blow a man so spectacularly.

Harry cried out in disappointment seconds later however, when he felt his balls start to tighten and the tell tale signs of his impending orgasm start to curl up in his stomach and Ardifiel pulled away from his penis and removed his fingers.

"Can't have you finishing without me now, can I?" Ardifiel asked him with a smirk as he moved Harry's legs to his shoulders and then moved up his body and slowly entered him, even as he pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, taking advantage of Harry's gasp by fucking his mouth with his tongue and making Harry groan and clutch at the bed sheets with his hands.

Ardifiel then pulled back slightly to allow Harry to breathe and began to thrust into him forcefully. Hitting his prostate after the second thrust and making Harry cry out and tighten his legs slightly.

"Ardi – Ardifiel!" Harry cried out when Ardifiel began to thrust into Harry harder, making Harry arch against him and lose any ability to form any coherent words other than noises of ecstasy.

"Harry…" Ardifiel gasped out and then kissed Harry's lips, making Harry arch up and moan out into the kiss as his orgasm ripped through his body, making every muscle in his body tense, and making Ardifiel lose control and thrust into his quickly before freezing and pulling away form the kiss as he cried out his release.

Harry let his body relax back into the bed, as Ardifiel gently moved his legs from his shoulders and placed them on the bed, then collapsed heavily to the side of Harry, tugging Harry to lie against his chest.

"Don't kill Sam…" Harry muttered into Ardifiel's chest, and felt more than heard the sigh the angel gave.

"I'm not promising anything," Ardifiel told him, running a soothing hand over Harry's head and then shifting to pull the covers over them as he felt Harry's breathing even out as he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry jerked awake, wincing a little at the shot of dull pain down his spine. He turned to see Ardifiel was sitting on the end of his bed, frowning slightly as he looked down at Harry's bag.

"Ardy?"

"Harry, I've got to go… apparently something's happened and I'm needed. If you can, try to accomplish the task we set you. That demon cannot be allowed to carry on living for much longer," Ardifiel told him calmly, moving to stand from the bed and walking to rest a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Um… okay. I'm completely down with that plan, Ardy, but er… there's another small issue we've got."

"Oh?"

"Last night. You let the cat out of the bag that I was basically brought here to keep an eye on Sam. I mean… Dean kinda knew, but Sam? He was still under the illusion that it was coincidence that we met. Um… you do know now it's only an amount of time before they find out that I'm being paid to stay with them. I'm not too sure that I want them to find that out, Ardy."

"Well… shit. I'm sorry, Harry. But this does bring in an excuse for you to finally go back on the job," Ardifiel muttered, then shot Harry and smirk and left the room. Harry just stayed where we was sitting on the bed, gaping at where Ardifiel had been standing.

Grumbling under his breath, Harry finally shook himself out of his stupor and climbed out of the bed, deciding to get ready and go see if the Winchester's were ready. And if they had any idea on where to go next. Plus, he really needed to make sure that dean hadn't smothered Sam in his sleep. That would bring forth some awkward questions.

He had just finished getting ready and was about to throw everything in his bags and leave the room, when Ardifiel returned to the room once more, making Harry jump. He hadn't actually expected Ardifiel to come back, he'd thought the angel had gone off to do whatever his job was.

"Ardy?"

"Here, for the plan. You joked about Dean being a good pimp, well, here's a phone for him. You need clients, the way I see it, you get Dean to handle the calls, get yourself known around with these," Ardifiel said as he handed him a phone and a pack of business cards, "and then, when you find out where the person is calling you from, you get one of your angel taxi squad to take you to the client. It's the only way I can think we can do this, given the amount of travelling you all do. Plus, throw out the fact that Dean is now your pimp, then it'll distract them from the small detail I told them yesterday."

"That's your plan? Distract them by making Dean my pimp?" Harry deadpanned, looking at the phone and cards in his hands.

"Pretty much."

"You're insane. But fine, what's my name? I swear, if it's Thumper or Angel, I'm gonna shoot you," Harry muttered, pulling out one of the cards and then looking at the name on it and slumping with relief. "I always did like the name Bambi."

* * *

Harry paused outside of the room Dean and Sam shared, nibbling on his lip a little as he heard raised voices from the other side. He wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to walk in on that, especially as he was fairly certain he was one of the topics for the screaming.

"What about Harry?" Harry winced at Dean's yell. Yep, he was definitely one of the topics. Mentally cursing himself for being a wimp, he took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. He took a small step back when seconds later the door swung open and Dean scowled at him. The scowl was soon dropped though and Dean stepped back to let him in.

"Um… hey. So… this is awkward," Harry muttered, dumping his bag by the table and jumping up to sit on it, swinging his legs as he watched the stare-off between the two brothers.

"Hey, Harry… we were, ah… talking about last night." Harry gave a small nod to Sam's answer – he probably could have worked that out himself. Who needed a GCSE or two? He certainly didn't. On the ball, that was him.

"Oh, right! Well, er… you two carry on with that. But before you do, Dean, catch," Harry said, throwing the phone at Dean, who stumbled and managed to catch it, then frowned at it in confusion. Harry figured now was the time to make good on Ardifiel's plan. Distraction was the key.

"Er… I have a phone, Harry."

"Yeah, that's your work one."

"Work… Right, I'm lost," Dean said, and a glance at Sam told harry that Sam wasn't really following the conversation all that well either. Not that Harry blamed them. He'd be lost too if he didn't know the plan.

"Yeah, congratulations, you're now the pimp of Bambi. That's me, by the way. Kinda realised that our funds have um… dried up and well… fuck it. I'm bored, yeah? Figure I might as well get back on the horse so to speak and make money doing something I like."

"I… what?"

"Dean? You chose Dean as your pimp? What the fuck? Actually, what the fuck do you mean? You're going back to being a whore?" Sam demanded, making Harry wince a little. As much as it was the truth that he was a whore, it kinda stung a little to have it spat at him like the name of a disease. Which he so wasn't, thank you very much. He was checked regularly. Especially after that little lapse of sleeping with Demon-Slut extraordinaire, Sam Winchester.

"Yes, I chose Dean. Let's face it, he'll tell them what's what, how much it'll be, he won't wince when they tell him what they want and most of all, he won't judge me. So fuck you, Sam. Yes, yes I am going back to being a whore. So, you know, you wanna sleep with me from now on, you're gonna have to make an appointment with my pimp. Dean? Up for the job?" Harry asked, looking at Dean who still seemed to be just looking at the phone in his hands in bemusement. Upon realising that both Harry _and_ Sam were waiting for an answer, he looked up and ran a hand through his hair.

"You sure I can do this?" Dean asked him, actually looking nervous, which made Harry snicker a little, even as he nodded.

"I'm pretty confident that you can be smooth on the phone to people who want to pay for sex, yeah. I'll talk to you about prices and things, give you my old work diary so you can see what to expect. We'll start next week. Before that though, any jobs?" Harry asked, and then wished he hadn't when a black look crossed the faces of both brothers.

"Oh sure… Sammy here has a job for us. His little Demon Bitch told him about it. Apparently that's what the texting was about yesterday," Dean growled out. Harry just stared at Sam and then rolled his eyes.

"Look, I get that you two seem to hate her but she's trying to help us! She wants Lilith dead as much as we do!"

"Of course she fucking does, Sam! But she'd much rather Lilith died _after_ we've been fucked over royally and good old Satan has risen up form Hell!" Harry shouted; interrupting whatever drivel Sam was about to carry on spouting out to them.

"No! It's not… she's not like that! She wants… she doesn't want Lucifer to rise! Stop putting words into my mouth and making shit up. You don't know her!"

"What? Like you do? Oh spare us the pathetic Chick Flick moment, Sam. Just, tell us what this supposed job she has for us, yeah?" Harry muttered, feeling himself deflate a little, but also glancing at Dean out the corner of his eye. He wondered if Ruby would show up on this job. If she did, then Harry was set to finish his task. Dean caught his eye and gave a sharp nod before he went back to fiddling with his new phone.

"Apparently a girl escaped form a locked ward yesterday and the demons seem to be pretty keen to find her," Sam told him, and Harry huffed a heavy sigh.

"So? What business is that of ours? More to the point, how do we know the demon isn't lying and trying to trap us?"

"Exactly what I said!" Dean exclaimed, shoving the phone in his pocket and moving to lean on the table Harry was sitting on.

"You two being best of buds is awesome, really it is," Sam spat, and Harry raised an eyebrow when he swore he heard a small hint of jealousy in his tone. "Look, I rang the hospital, okay? She's real. The girl, I mean."

"Okay, fine, but still doesn't answer my question about why we should give a damn," Harry pointed out, smirking when Sam just glowered at him.

"Because the demons want her! We should at least go and find out why!"

"Sam, the hospital is a three day damn drive from here," Dean pointed out through gritted teeth, and Harry nudged him with his elbow gently, grinning when Sam glared at them.

"We've driven further for less, Dean," Sam told them and Dean just shook his head. "You got something to say, say it."

"Oh, I'm saying it – this sucks!" Dean snapped, and Harry wouldn't have been able to hold back to snicker even if he'd tried. Which he really didn't.

"You're not pissed we're about going after the girl, you're pissed that Ruby threw us the tip!"

"Well, can't say I'd disagree with Dean on that one, Sam. Let's be fair, Ruby giving us anything is bound to be wrapped in a pleasantly poisonous ribbon. The best poisons are the ones that taste sweet. How sweet is Ruby, Sammy Sam?"

"Dude, that puts nasty images in my mind. Nasty nasty images," Dean muttered, shuddering. Sam huffed loudly and threw his hands up in the air.

"Will you two stop joking around! This is serious! We have three days to get to this hospital and find out why this Anna woman ran! And why the demons want her so much."

"Fine, get in the fucking car. Let's go see what your little Demon-Bitch is leading us towards. If I die, don't even think about salting and burning my remains, you deserve every last bit of haunting you'll get from my spirit," Harry muttered, jumping from the table and bending to grab his bag. "Dean, we can learn some shit on the drive. Should make the journey interesting."

* * *

**17****th**** November, 2008. Ashland, ME.**

After what was possibly the most awkward three days as well as the most amusing three days of Harry's life, they all arrived – alive – in Maine where apparently a crazy had escaped from a house of crazies. Just what Harry had always wanted to investigate.

"Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Sam asked, whilst Dean and Harry sat next to him, neither one entirely happy about being there. Not that they let it show on their faces.

"Apparently she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room," the psychologist told them, the look of displeasure clear on her face.

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got eighty pounds on her," Dean pointed out and Harry coughed to cover up the derisive snort he couldn't hold in.

"Maybe she had training," Harry muttered, a contemplative frown crossing his face. He didn't believe Anna had knocked out the orderly at all. He figured, if Ruby was right about the demons, then the orderly was possessed. What he didn't get was how this Anna girl knew that.

"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door," the psychologist explained to them, apparently not believing Harry's thought, or just not hearing it.

"Right. Um… you mentioned Anna's illness was recent?" Sam enquired, and this was something Harry found himself wondering as well. He never claimed to know anything about mental illness, but this was just weird, even to him.

"Two months ago she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends – bright future."

"So… what happened? She just had a… breakdown? Had to have been bad for her to end up in here," Harry mused, looking at the psychologist when he said this.

"That's the tragedy of schizophrenia, I'm afraid. Within weeks Anna was overtaken by delusions," the psychologist explained to them in a sad voice.

"What kind of delusions?" Sam asked, whilst Harry sat back and glanced to Dean, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"She thought demons were everywhere," she told Sam, handing over a sketchbook to him. Sam flipped through it and both Harry and Dean leant over to look at the drawings, which – if Harry was honest – were somewhat disturbing.

"Interesting," Dean muttered, not taking his eyes off the sketches that were clearly drawn by the missing girl.

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real."

"Well that – that's just batty," Dean said quietly, in a slightly sarcastic voice and making Harry snicker, though he choked on it when he saw the next page Sam had turned to, title 'Raising of the Witnesses'.

"Revelations. That's from the Book of Revelations," Harry said, flinching a little when the next page revealed Samhain's rising.

"Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o-lanterns?" The psychologist asked, looking at Harry like she thought he possibly belonged in the hospital as well.

"It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation," Dean said, covering for Harry who was still staring at the drawings in the book.

"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now," the psychologist said to them and Harry couldn't help but silently agree with her.

Though probably not for the same reasons.

* * *

After they'd left the hospital, they headed straight for the Milton's home in the hopes that perhaps Anna had headed straight there upon running from the hospital. Dean knocked on the door and frowned when no one answered.

"Maybe they're not home," he suggested to the others, only to be knocked down by Sam, who nodded to the driveway.

"Both cars in the driveway." Dean sighed and knocked on the door once more, before trying the doorknob and frowning when the door opened.

"Anyone else got a really bad feeling about this? Like… really, really, 'oh this is so gonna end with blood' bad feeling?" Harry asked, following the two brothers into the house, hand gripping the gun in his hand a little tighter.

"Mr and Mrs Milton? We're from the sheriff's department," Dean called out, frowning when there was no answer and turning back to face Harry and Sam. "With you on this one, Harry."

"We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions…" Sam called out, trailing off when they turned the corner to walk into another room and saw two dead bodies lying on the floor.

"Sometimes, I kinda hate being right all the time. It get's a little um… shit," Harry stated bluntly, sighing as he looked at the two bodies then back up to the brothers. "So… now what?"

Sam just shrugged and then moved to check the two bodies, rubbing his finger through something next to them and making Harry wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"It's suphur," Sam told the two, rubbing his finger and thumb together. "The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl—"

"Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around," Dean said, cutting off his brother and ignoring the bitchface that brought him. Harry just smirked as he watched them, stepping back when Dean flailed a little and began to pace. "Alright, so I'm _Girl, Interrupted_ and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box – possibly using superpowers, by the way – where do I go?"

"Somewhere safe. And she's a good little holy girl, right?" Harry said, getting confused looks from both brothers, though they also nodded, "Well, surely you'd go find sanctuary, right?"

"Harry's right, Dean."

"Awesome!" Dean exclaimed sarcastically, then stared at them both, looking a little lost. "I'm still lost on where she's gone, by the way."

"Santuary, Dean. Most religious people view church as Sanctuary. The place God will protect you and keep you safe. Hell, there was a time when you weren't allowed to be arrested if you went into a church and asked for sanctuary."

"Okay… so what church would she go to and how do we find it?" Dean asked, whilst Sam stood up and walked over to the photos on the wall.

"Have you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?" Sam asked whilst Harry just shrugged his shoulders in answer to Dean's question.

"No clue, I used up my IQ points to figure out she's in a church. You two can do the rest. Here ya go, Sam," Harry said, handing over the sketches to Sam, who started to flip through them, then held one up to the picture he was looking at.

"Check this out," Sam told them, and both Harry and Dean walked over to look at what had Sam's attention. It was soon obvious once they'd reached him and saw the picture Anna had been drawing.

"So that's the church we're looking for then, huh?"

* * *

Harry, Sam and Dean all cautiously walked through the silent church, making their way up to the attic of the building once they'd made sure that the rest of it was empty of anyone hiding. Demon or crazy lady. Upon entering the room, they looked around, only for Sam to notice a someone hiding in the corner.

"Dean, Harry," Sam called out softly, motioning with his gun to the hiding figure, before turning to face it himself. "Anna? We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean and our friend, Harry."

"Sam? Not… Sam Winchester?" Anna asked quietly, moving out from her hiding spot whilst the other three put away their guns. Frankly, Harry was a little creeped out by the fact this woman clearly knew them.

"Uh, yeah." Apparently Harry wasn't the only one a little disturbed by this, given the hesitance in Sam's voice.

"And you're Dean. The Dean?" Anna asked, and both Sam and Harry rolled their eyes and mentally groaned at that.

"Well, yeah. The Dean… I guess." Harry actually was a little shocked that Dean wasn't puffing up like a rooster at that. Bloody pompous moron that he was.

"And you… you're Harry Potter. The friend of the angels. The angels talk about you. All of you. You were in Hell, Dean, but Castiel pulled you out. And Harry was brought to help by the angels. Some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time. I feel like I know you," Anna told them in a slightly dreamy voice that made Harry give a brief thought to Luna Lovegood. He couldn't help but wonder a little what had happened to her, but soon shoved the thought to the back of his mind to be forgotten.

"So, you talk to angels?" Dean asked her and Harry was confused by that. Wasn't like they didn't talk to angels. Hell, Harry had slept with one.

"Oh, no. No, no way. Um… they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of… overhear them." Well that was weird, Harry thought.

"You over hear them?" Sam asked, sounding just as confused as Harry felt.

"Yeah, they talk and sometimes I just… hear them in my head," Anna told them, tilting her head a little and frowning.

"Now? I mean… you can hear them now?" Harry asked, not sure if it was creepy that this girl listened to Angel FM in her head or kinda… well no, it was just creepy. He couldn't help but wonder just how much she knew about him and his deal with God.

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them," Anna admitted, looking uncomfortable with the amount of questioning. Not that Harry blamed her on that one either.

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just… tuning in to angel radio?" Dean asked and Harry vaguely felt a little disturbed at how alike his and Dean's thoughts sometimes were.

"Yes. Thank you," Anna said shooting them all grateful looks for… well Harry assumed for not just accusing her of being completely fucking mental.

"Anna… when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked Anna apparently trying to get things back on track, not that Harry was really sure where they should be going or what they should be learning. He did allow that Sam might have a point in thinking it wise to find out when this started with the Angel FM thing. Not that he was sure how that would help them at all.

"I can tell you exactly – September 18th," Anna told them and Harry found himself coughing a little as he choked in shock. That was the date Dean was dragged out of Hell, he was pretty damned certain of it.

"The day I got out of Hell," Dean whispered, clearly just as shocked and disturbed by this new turn out for the books as Harry was – and judging by his expression, Sam as well.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell – 'Dean Winchester is saved'," Anna told them with a small smile, which faded a little when Harry scoffed, getting the attention of the brothers as well.

"Saved is probably a lose term for what Dean is. Frying pan, fire kind of situation really," Harry said with a wry grin, getting a raised eyebrow from Sam, whilst Dean just snorted and nodded his agreement.

"What do you think?" Dean finally asked, looking from Harry to Sam and then back.

"It's above my pay grade, man," Sam said with a shrug, Harry just widened his eyes to show he was just as baffled and lost by this.

"Hey, I know as much as you two do. I'm not as buddy buddy with the angels as radio-gal here seems to believe," Harry exclaimed when his silence didn't seem to be getting the desired affect.

"Well… at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel."

"Yeah, I never get your obsession with that. What is with you Americans and making words for phone numbers. Just say the damned numbers instead of making us have to work it out and stare blankly at the phone when it only gives you numbers and not letters. Seriously. Make it a little easy on us, yeah?" Harry exclaimed, causing the other three – Anna included – to gape at him.

"Anyway…" Sam started, looking for something to say to get away from the bizarre conversation topic Harry seemed keen to start up.

"Hey, um, do you know – are my parents okay? I – I didn't go home. I was afraid," Anna admitted, and the three men shared an awkward, uncomfortable look, wondering how to tell her that her parents were so far from okay. Thankfully – or not, depending on how you looked at it – they were saved from having to break the news by Ruby rushing into the attic and moving to stand next to Sam, flinching when Harry sneered at her – making Harry feel a little good about that.

"You got the girl. Good, let's go," Ruby said sharply, turning to leave the attic clearly expecting them to follow her. Of course had Anna not scuppered that plan by shrieking and moving to hide behind Dean, Harry would have just by being obstinate and generally bratty all round. Fuck that if he was gonna be taking orders from the Hell Bitch.

"Her face!" Admittedly, Harry could have probably thought up a better reason not to follow Ruby, but he'd run with that.

"Yeah, it is a bit of car wreck, ain't it. S'what being a sour-faced bitch does to you after a few centuries, I'm afraid. All the Botox in the world ain't gonna make that pretty," Harry said with a sigh, making Dean choke off a laugh whilst Ruby glowered at him and Sam just frowned disapprovingly. Yes, because Harry was going to feel guilty over being mean to a freaking demon. Especially not one that could potentially bring about his fate to be on the wrack down stairs. Nope, not an ounce of guilt was being felt.

"It's okay, Anna. She's here to help."

"Yeah, by dragging us all to a warmer holiday destination. I don't do well in warm climates. Then again, neither does she, ain't that right, Leatherface?" Harry asked, smirking when he noticed Ruby's eyes had gone demon-black and she was clearly having to hold herself back from physically attacking him.

"Shut it, whore. Really, you one to be casting stones in this room? I'm trying to help, if you don't wanna die, then I'd recommend you listen to me. We have to get out of here and we have to do it now," Ruby spat, glaring at them and looking as though she was waiting for an argument. She didn't have to wait long.

"Why?" Dean asked, moving so that he and Anna stood nearer to Harry, leaving Sam to awkwardly stand in between them and Ruby, as though unsure which side he should be siding with.

"Because a demon's coming – big-timer. We can fight later, Dean," Ruby snapped, making Harry roll his eyes, though he hated the fact that he kinda wanted to take her suggestion and leave. He hated demons.

"Well, that's pretty convenient – showing up right when we find the girl with some big wig on your tail?" Dean pointed out, shooting a suspicious glance at Sam as he did so. Harry winced and suddenly felt bad for how they'd treated him, even if it was completely deserved.

"I didn't bring him here. You did," Ruby snarled. Dean took a step back, looking shocked and confused, whilst Sam and Harry looked between the two. Really though, Harry just felt they should probably leave.

"What?"

"He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now," Ruby told them and Harry was actually beginning to feel nauseous from how much he was beginning to agree with her. Really, there was something fucked up about agreeing with a demon.

"Dean, Harry," Sam muttered, getting their attention and pointing to a statue in the room. Harry cursed when he saw that it was bleeding from the eyes.

"Well shit. Okay, fine. Leatherface has one good idea, we should leave. Yes? Now?" Harry said, moving to walk out of the room, only to be grabbed by Ruby. Harry spun and snarled at her, yanking her hand from his arm. "Don't touch me, Demon."

"It's too late to leave! He's already here, you moron!" Ruby told him angrily. Harry just sneered at her, but moved back so that he was standing with Dean and Anna. Sam glanced at Ruby and then moved so that he was also standing with the other three. Sam then tugged on Anna and led her over to a cupboard, pushing her inside gently.

"Stay in there. Don't move, okay?" Sam whispered to her, waiting for her nod before he shut the door and turned back to face the others.

"Sam, you know that thing I've been talking to you about, you've gotta try it today," Ruby said to Sam, who looked uncomfortable at the topic. Harry looked at the two and then flinched when he realised what it was she was implying. Though Ardy had promised him that Sam wasn't drinking any blood right now, which was a small blessing.

"Fuck that, Sam. Don't listen to her. Please, fuck, just… please don't," Harry hissed, ignoring the evil stare that Ruby shot at him. Sam looked at him with wide eyes, looking completely unsure about everything.

"What are you talking about?"

"Now's not the time!" Ruby snapped, interrupting anything Harry might have said in answer to Dean's question. "We don't have time to bellyache about Sam going dark side. He does his thing or we die."

"That what you think our options are? Fuck that, Sam. If you do what she's implying, then you're gonna die anyway, okay? I'd rather die and possibly go to Heaven, than die and definitely go to Hell!" Harry hissed, moving so that he was standing between Sam and Ruby, and glaring at Ruby.

Before Ruby had the chance to say anything else to Harry – that was probably going to be scathing and totally unhelpful – the doors to the attic were thrown open and a man walked in, smirking when he saw them.

"Well… shit. Sam, please don't do whatever it is she's trying to get you to do," Harry hissed, backing up from the two demons so that he was practically pressed against Sam. This had the benefit that he felt Sam nod his head in agreement.

"Hello again, Dean," the demon said at his entrance, which was just rude. Like he and Sam weren't even there. Harry considered that this was probably why there were no British demons. American's just had no etiquette.

Of course, given that the demon clearly knew Dean, and not Sam – or at least, Harry assumed so, given he hadn't mentioned Sam – Harry felt it probably meant Dean had met the demon in Hell. Which really didn't bode well for their hopes of Sam never finding out that Dean remembered.

Really, Harry hated being put in these positions. And he also really hoped that what he was about to do wouldn't bring the entire Wizarding world down on their arses. Because they really didn't need that right now.

"Fuck, Ardy, I could really use your help right now," Harry whispered, moving and nudging Sam towards the cupboard Anna was in. "Use the distraction and leave,"

"Harry…" Sam looked at him in confusion, but didn't move away from the cupboard. Harry just shook his head and started to move nearer to Dean.

"Come on, Dean. Don't you recognise me? Oh, I forgot – I'm wearing a paediatrician. But we were so close… in Hell." Harry cursed mentally, and decided now was the time to move. Moving quickly so that he was standing in front of Dean, Harry grabbed Dean's hand and then reached his other hand out in front of him. "What do you think you can do, failed little Wizard?"

"Not so failed, more drop-out, cheers. And possibly this?" Harry asked, then closed his eyes, silently prayed for a little help from God – including asking that He made sure no one noticed that Sam and Anna were silently running out of the room behind the demons back – and then probably signed his own death warrant, "_Expelliarmus! Expecto Patronum!_"

Both spells worked in quick succession, which shocked Harry given he wasn't using his wand and was really doing this on a wing and a prayer. However, he didn't wait to see the full results. As soon as the demon had been flung back through the doorway, and his patronus ran in the same direction, Harry yanked a stunned Dean towards the window and flung them both out of it.

It was probably safe to say that Harry hadn't considered how he and Dean were going to make their escape. And just how much it was going to freaking _hurt_!

* * *

Harry and Dean leant on one another as they limped into the motel room, both feeling a sinking sensation in their stomachs when they realised Sam wasn't there.

"Who thinks 'I know, let's jump out of a window!'? Who?" Dean grouched, wincing when he sat down on the bed. Harry stayed silent and grabbed his bag instead, placing it on the bed next to Dean and then standing in front of the grumpy, pissed off hunter.

"Either that or that demon –"

"Alistair," Dean whispered dryly, and Harry mentally cringed, then placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Right, him. I honestly couldn't think of anything else to do to get us away. I mean, I'm quite frankly, shocked that those spells worked! I've never been all that good with wandless magic – no one is. It's supposed to be impossible, but it's not. Just… highly improbably. Fingers crossed though, that it doesn't come back to bite us in the arse with the wizarding world coming and you know, killing us," Harry said with a weak laugh, opening his small first aid kit and pulling out some antiseptic wipes, before helping Dean take his ruined t-shirt off.

"Why would they want to kill you?"

"Dunno. Just seems to be a theme with them. Love me, beg me to kill their psycho, hate me, call me a liar, try to kill me. Rinse. Repeat. Huh, did you just hit the glass head on?"

"You mean that pane glass window that you launched us through? Funnily enough, I didn't have time to position my body in a way that would bring about the least damage," Dean snarked at him, hissing when Harry cleaned the numerous cuts and gashes, picking out bits of glass when he came across them.

"Stop bitching. And seeing as Sam isn't here – and let's not even discuss how much that makes both of us feel a little sick – I figure it's safe to talk about the ruby problem. And now the Alistair problem as well," Harry muttered, moving to rummage through his potions kit and pulling out several small vials.

"Got a plan?"

"For Ruby? Yes. Alistair? Not so much. Here, take this. Tastes a bit like rotten apples. Just without the pleasant side effect of getting drunk," Harry told him, handing Dean a pale pink potion.

"It's pink."

"Don't be silly, it's whitish red. Drink it," Harry told him absently, waving his hand at him as he looked at the other potions he'd took out.

"What is it? And there's no such thing as whitish red."

"Of course there is. You're holding the proof. And it'll basically heal up those cuts. Make sure that glass didn't leave anything nasty behind. Let's be fair, it didn't look like anyone had cleaned that window for years. So drink the damned potion and stop whining about it. If I wanted to poison you, I wouldn't give you the choice, I'd force it down your damned throat! But I don't think Castiel would be very appreciative." Harry picked up a muddy coloured potion and downed it himself, wincing and shuddering at the taste.

Dean glanced at him warily and then threw back the potion like a shot and gagged when he swallowed. "Dude! That was not rotten apples! That was rotten milk!"

"Really? Huh… oh wait, maybe it's the green one that's apples…"

"Please tell me you gave me the right thing to drink," Dean whimpered, breathing a sigh of relief when Harry waved at his chest and he saw the cuts slowly starting to heal. "Thank fuck. So… Ruby?"

"Yeah, you give me the knife, we go find them – because we know that Ruby is gonna be with Sam and Anna – and then I kill her when I get the chance. Fuck what Sam thinks," Harry added with a small snarl. Dean stared at him and then nodded.

"Fine. Deal. Now we just have to find them, and you have to explain what the hell Ruby was talking about with Sam that you seemed quite adamant against," Dean added. Harry just stared at him and nibbled on his lip.

"Right… you know the demon blood in Sammy's veins? Yeah, well, er… he can, in theory, exorcise demons with his mind – which is fucking creepy no matter how it's put – but well, in order to use them fully, he'd have to drink demon blood—"

"What? What the fuck? Please tell me he hasn't!" Dean said, looking pleadingly at Harry. Harry just shook his head and handed Dean a clean shirt to put on.

"No, given I'm still here, I'd say it's safe to assume Sam hasn't drank any demon blood. Yet. But we need to get Ruby out of the picture before she finally breaks him and he does," Harry told Dean truthfully, packing away everything back into his bag and then turning to look at Dean.

"Wait, what do you mean you're still here? How would that make a difference?" Dean asked him, looking confused even as he picked up his bag and started looking through it.

"Ardifiel told me a while back, my soul is riding on me keeping Sam from drinking demon blood. If Sam drinks demon blood, then we both get sent down to Hell."

"How the fuck is that fair?"

"It's not. That's really not the point. Generally, Heaven doesn't care about petty things like being fair. Not noticed that yet? Look, we just have to accept that my fate and Sam's are pretty much tied. You don't really care about me, if we're honest, but you love Sam. So I'm sorry, but please help me with Sammy," Harry pleaded, feeling some tension leaving his shoulders when Dean nodded.

"Okay, here," Dean muttered, handing the knife over to Harry, who stared at it in surprise; he hadn't actually thought Dean would give it to him, if he were honest.

"Thanks. So now we just have to work out where the fuck Sammy is and hope that, because Anna's with them – hopefully – that Ruby won't try to coerce Sam into drinking his blood," Harry told him, putting the knife in the waist of his jeans and turning to face Dean, who was holding his cell phone – the one that Harry _hadn't_ given him.

"Call him?" Dean asked, before yelping when the phone started ringing before he could do anything. "Hello?"

Harry looked at him and the phone, nibbling his lip. Really it could only be one of two people. And he really hoped, no offence to the man, that it wasn't Bobby Singer.

"Sam? Dude, where the hell are you? Please tell me that Demon Bitch isn't with you as well! … Fucks sake, Sammy! You need to get the fuck away from her! Did the pissed angel not give you that clue—" Dena looked up when Harry cleared his throat and shot him a pointed look. "Fuck, forget that. Just… you need to tell us where you are. Anna's safe, right? … Okay, good. Right, we'll meet you there then. Sammy…. Stay safe, okay? Yeah, bye."

"So?"

"So please tell me that you have every intention of killing that bitch as soon as we get there," Dean asked him, placing his phone in his pocket as he looked up at Harry.

"If I get the chance, Leatherface is dead as soon possible. So where are they?"

"They're in a cabin on the edge of town. Sam told me how to get there. We just have to get out of here without any demons seeing us and therefore following us. Any bright ideas, Gandalf?"

"Hey! I'm not old and craggy, thank you very much! And I might have an idea," Harry murmured, biting down on his lower lip before huffing and grabbing his bag, rummaging until he found a small box at the bottom.

"Glinda?"

"So now I'm a girl? Cheers. And here, this should… well it should cover us but er… we're gonna be pretty close," Harry told him, holding up a shimmery cloak that Dean stared at dubiously.

"What's that?"

"Invisibility cloak. Pretty much one of the only things I kept with me when I left. So get under and let's make like penguins and huddle. Oh, and just because you're invisible doesn't mean people can walk through you or not hear you, so… be quiet and follow my lead." Harry threw to cloak over them once Dean had wearily walked over to him. With his back pressed to Dean's chest, Harry reached back and pulled the hood up over them and tugged softly on Dean's jacket, getting him to follow as they slowly made their way out the motel door.

"Dude, this is freaking awesome. We have to use this more often," Dean muttered just as they stepped out the motel. Seeing several suspicious looking people hanging around, Dean moved even closer and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, making both of them fervently pray no one found them and made any wrong assumptions. Because that would just be awkward.

In the mean time, they had to make it safely out of the car park so they could safely get to Sam and Anna without a demonic escort.

* * *

It didn't really take them long to get to the cabin, but it was long enough for both Dean and Harry for Sam and Anna to be left in the clutches of Ruby, which possibly over dramatized things, but Harry really didn't care for that demon.

"So that's the place? Think you could use that fancy cloak thing to just stabbity stab Ruby?" Dean asked, making stabbing motions as he spoke and ignoring the incredulous stare on Harry's face.

"Stabbity stab?"

"Yeah. Well?"

"I don't think… no, that's possibly not a good idea. I don't… I don't want anyone else knowing about this cloak. Sorry. So instead, we should probably at some point leave this bush and go into that cabin. Let Sam know we're here, you know? Plus, I think I've got thorns and leaves in places thorns and leaves really have no place in being," Harry muttered, fidgeting a little and wincing when a particularly vicious thorn stabbed his thigh.

"Good plan. Fingers crossed Ruby hasn't killed Anna and bled all over Sammy, then huh? Ooh, if we're lucky, maybe Sam cracked and killed her," Dean muttered, wrinkling his nose when Harry snorted derisively.

"When have any of us ever been lucky? Exactly. Now, let's go," Harry hissed, shoving his cloak into his pocket – he loved magical cloaks – and then grabbing Dean's wrist and making their way quickly to the door of the cabin.

"Glad you could make it," Ruby sneered as soon as they were in the cabin. Dean sneered back at her, whilst Harry looked at Sam, who was sitting next to Anna, seemingly calming her down.

"Yeah, yeah. So what now?" Dean asked the room in general. Thankfully Ruby wasn't actually naïve enough to think Dean was talking to her.

"Well um… I was wondering if it would be safe to make a quick call. You know, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked," Anna said, looking from an uncomfortable looking Sam to Dean and Harry, who both also fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Uh…" Sam twitched and then looked over at Harry pleadingly. Harry just sighed and rolled his eyes, walking over to them.

"What?"

"Anna, it's about your parents…" Harry started, only to be interrupted by Anna before he could finish.

"What about them?"

"I'm really sorry—"

"They're not…" Anna trailed off, looking from Harry to Sam and back with pleading eyes, begging them to tell her she'd reached the wrong conclusion. Which sadly they couldn't do. Harry sat down on the only other chair near Anna and grabbed her hand.

"I'm really sorry. We couldn't… we didn't get there in time," Harry told her gently, looking shocked when Anna gripped his hand tightly and wiped furiously at the tears running down her face.

"Why is this happening to me?" Anna asked them sadly and Harry just shrugged.

"I don't know," Sam told her sadly, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder, only for Anna to freeze and glance at the door fearfully.

"They're coming," she whispered, making everyone burst into action as Harry and Sam both jumped up from their seats and Ruby and Dean walked over to them.

**TBC**

**A/N** - The next chapter shouldn't be too long in the waiting… certainly not as long as Chapter Ten took. *snort* But I'm not too sure how long it actually will be. I'll be going on a brief hiatus until November 4th – though I will be posting two more fics, but they're finished, just waiting for the post date. Still… a month… it's not that long to wait, right?

Thanks!


	14. Chapter 12

_Previously: "Why is this happening to me?" Anna asked them sadly and Harry just shrugged. _

_"I don't know," Sam told her sadly, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder, only for Anna to freeze and glance at the door fearfully. _

_"They're coming," she whispered, making everyone burst into action as Harry and Sam both jumped up from their seats and Ruby and Dean walked over to them. _

Chapter Twelve

"Back room," Dean told them sharply, getting a nod from Sam and Harry. Sam calmly took Anna and led her to the room in the back that would hopefully be safe from whatever the hell it was that was coming for them.

"Where's the knife?" Ruby asked them when Sam and Anna were out of the room. Dean glanced at Harry, and the two shuffled, trading silent orders, before turning back to Ruby.

"About that…" Dean said, looking sheepish and rubbing the back of his neck. Harry bit down on his lip to stop laughing when Ruby just looked disgusted.

"You're kidding!"

"Hey! Don't look at me!" Dean exclaimed, grinning when she turned her glare on to Harry.

"Cheers!"

"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really," Ruby muttered, still glaring and making Harry want to throttle her with his bare hands.

"Really, why are you still here anyway? Shouldn't you be out biting heads of bats and roasting babies?" Harry asked, glaring at the demon when she just huffed. She didn't have time to answer however, before the door was flung open and Castiel walked in, followed by Ardifiel and Yebemiah.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day," Dean told them, shoulders relaxing a little at the sight of the three angels. Harry however moved nearer to Dean and narrowed his eyes at Ardifiel when the angel refused to meet his stare.

"Ardy? Cas?"

"We're here for Anna," Cas told them instead of responding to what they'd actually said.

"Here for her like… Here for her,"

"You need to stop talking. Give her to us, Dean." Harry looked over to Yebemiah when the angel stepped forward. Harry couldn't help his rising suspicion over what was happening.

"Are you going to help her?" Harry asked, looking at Ardifiel for the answer and mentally demanding that he look at Harry when/if he answered.

"No. She has to die." Dean and Harry both gaped at Castiel when he spoke and Ruby snorted derisively, making the angels turn their attention to her. Hopefully they'd do Harry a favour and smite her.

"Oh yeah, these are the good guys," she muttered, not seemingly threatened at all, given all three of them had the power to obliterate her completely. Really, Harry was hoping she pissed them off enough to push them into that.

"You want Anna? Why?" Harry mentally groaned when he heard Sam's question, and spun around to face the moronic hunter who hadn't stayed in the back room where it was safe.

"She needs to be out of the way," Yebemiah told them tonelessly and Harry flinched at that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her!" Dean exclaimed, glancing to the side at Harry and sending him an incredulous look before looking back at the trio in front of them.

"You don't have to worry. She will feel no pain." When Ardifiel finally spoke, Harry could fully admit that it didn't exactly fill him with confidence at all.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean spat, making Harry grab his wrist and pull him nearer to his side. He squeezed his hands tightly in an attempt to silently tell the hunter to shut up.

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel asked, looking like he couldn't quite understand what the problem was. Had the situation been any different, then Harry would have had to have laughed. Instead, he kind of just want to cry a little.

"And? Anna's an innocent girl!" Sam exclaimed, moving even closer to them and making Harry want to hit him for his stupidity.

"She is far from innocent," Castiel explained and Harry eyed him in confusion, glancing over to see that both Yebemiah and Ardifiel were standing behind him stiffly, looking as emotionless as statues. Harry could also sense the power coming from the two of them and it made his skin itch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry spoke up before Sam could inevitably ask the same thing. At least Harry had less chance of being struck down than Sam did. Especially as Ardifiel still hadn't quite forgiven the man for what he's doing with Ruby.

"It means she's worse than this abomination he's been screwing. Now give us the girl!" Ardifiel demanded with a sneer at Sam that made Harry want to flinch, never mind how it made Sam feel.

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate," Dean told them and Harry didn't even bother to hold back his groan at that.

"Who's going to stop us? You two? Or this demon whore?" Yebemiah asked them blandly, making Ruby bristle in anger but she didn't say anything. Harry wasn't sure if he should feel offended for whores all over the world or agree with Yebemiah's words. He didn't actually have time to decide though, as moments later, Yebemiah had sent Ruby crashing into a wall and Dean had tackled him to the ground.

"Fuck! Dean! Stop!" Harry cried out, moving to try and drag Dean away from Yebemiah and silently hoping that Heaven thought Dean too valuable to smite.

"Cas, stop… please!" Sam pleaded and Harry looked over to see that Sam was standing in the angel's way of the back room. Cursing, Harry left Dean to his own devices and rushed over to Sam just as Castiel placed two fingers on Sam's forehead and made him collapse.

"Castiel! No!" Harry cried out, grabbing the back of the angel's trenchcoat to get him away from Sam. Just as Harry had managed to get between Sam and Castiel, a bright light flashed through the room, making Harry hiss in pain and cover his eyes. When he opened them again, the three angels were gone.

"What the…" Dean asked, glancing over to where Ruby was slowly getting up from the floor and then back to Harry and Sam. "Sam?"

"I think he's fine. Cas just… I dunno, sent him to sleep…" Harry said, looking up at Dean and then glancing behind him to the room Anna was in. Anna stepped out, blood covering her arms and making Dean stare at her before running over to her.

"Shit! Anna! You okay?"

"Are they—are they gone?" Anna asked, looking at them then behind her. From his place next to Sam, Harry could see that there was a sigil on a mirror looking like they'd been painted in blood. Which explained Anna's arms.

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked her incredulously, looking away from the mirror to examine her arms.

"No. I sent them away… far away," Anna told him in that dream-like voice she had that really reminded Harry on Luna Lovegood.

"You want to tell me how?" Dean asked her, suspicion now clear in his voice. Anna shrugged and wiped her hands slowly on a rag that Dean handed her.

"That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it."

* * *

Later that night, Harry sat with Sam and Dean in the cabin, Anna having fallen asleep in the back room and Ruby off doing who knows what. Harry wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know and part of him really hoped she got herself killed whilst she was at it.

"So, what do you think?" Dean finally broke the silence that had descended over them, making Harry and Sam look over at him. Harry just shrugged in answer to his question, not really certain what to think.

"I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second," Sam said with a glance towards the door of the room Anna was sleeping in. Harry silently agreed with that.

"Yeah, I agree. And what did they mean by 'she's not innocent'?" Dean asked them. Harry shrugged once more, then decided that he should probably participate in the conversation a little more than with wordless body twitches.

"With angels, who bloody knows? I mean, if you read the Bible, it could be something as petty as her not having been Christened or Baptised. Though given who her parents were, that doesn't seem all that likely. Might be because of the whole being able to hear the angel's conversations."

"I think Harry might be right with that one. I mean, that blood spell – some serious crap," Sam said with a small shake of his head.

"Something's going on with her. Maybe you should see what you can find out. Harry, she seems to be most in awe with you, what with you being friends with the angel brigade. Maybe she'll tell you something more than she has already let on, and Sam, you could go do some computer mojo and see if you can find anything that way," Dean said, which just made Harry wrinkle his nose. He really didn't want anyone fawning over him. He'd had enough of that at Hogwarts to last him a lifetime.

"Fine… what are you going to do in the mean time?" Harry asked, really not sure he agreed that Anna would share all her worldly secrets with him. Especially given that he was apparently close with the angels in her mind.

Said angels that want to currently kill her.

"Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now."

* * *

**20****th**** November, 2008. Singer Scrapyard, SD**

When Harry had wondered where Dean meant to go that would be safe from angels, because he didn't have any idea where they could have gone that either muggles could see or even enter and that he'd willing go to and not fear being killed. So of course, Bobby Singer's house was not the first place on his mental list.

Harry wasn't quite happy to even mentally admit that sometimes Dean was a genius with his ideas. Not all the time. But sometimes he had little moments of sheer genius that actually shocked Harry a little.

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint," Dean said as he walked around the small panic room, glancing at Anna as he did so. Harry just grinned a little and stayed where he was seated next to Anna when he caught sight of Ruby standing just at the entrance.

"Which I find racist, by the way," Ruby said, clearly not understanding that neither he nor Dean actually liked her, thus couldn't care less.

"Demon isn't a race. It's a plague. Or a disease. Or, in fact, an abomination. Whichever, I don't think many people are going to get up in arms if we discriminate against you. You could ask God for justice… but it'll probably just get you smote. Ooh! Go ask God!" Harry said excitedly, grinning widely when Dean gave a startled bark of laughter and even Anna gave a small giggle that she tried to cover with a cough. Ruby just glared at him then turned her attention back to dean.

"Here." Dean caught whatever it was she threw at him, something that made Harry's skin crawl and want to get as far away from it as possible.

"Hex bags?"

"Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers," Ruby explained, and Harry still just wanted to burn them in order to get rid of them. Plus, he liked some of the angels. Sure there were one or two that were complete dicks, but most of the ones Harry had met he liked. So he wasn't too sure he wanted to hide from them completely.

Plus, though he wasn't going to admit it out loud, Harry was a little worried about the angels. He had no idea what the blood magic Anna had pulled had done to them and he really didn't want them to be hurt. Sure he didn't agree with what they were trying to do to Anna, but he didn't want to hurt them for it.

"Thanks, Ruby," Dean said, looking as shocked as Ruby did at his thanks. He then just shook his head and turned to face Anna, handing one of the hex bags to her. "Don't' lose this. So, Anna, what's playing angel radio? Anything?"

"It's quiet. Dead silence," Anna told them, which really didn't make Harry feel any better about what had happened to the angels. He wondered if Dean was just as concerned about Castiel, though he admitted that Dean wasn't really as close to the angels as Harry had been.

"Good. That's not troubling at all," Dean muttered with a frown on his face, Harry glanced at him and caught Dean's eye, the look he received telling him that Dean was a little worried about the angels as well.

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?" Anna asked, looking from Dean to Harry. Harry just sighed and decided he should be the one to reassure her at least, considering he was currently the one that had spent the most time talking to her and letting her mourn her parents as much as she could in the current situation.

"Nah, we'll be fine. We've been in worse mixes than this and came out golden. We just need to shufty about to find some things out and work out what we can do," Harry said with a grin, which faded a little when Anna just looked at him blankly.

"I… I don't know what you just said."

"Yeah, most of the time we're pretty sure he's speaking English, but we can never be quite sure. He seems to make words up."

"Oi! We made the bloody language, you ignorant little gobshite! Not my fault you're so uneducated that you can't speak the Queen's English!" Harry snapped, huffing a little and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Er…" Dean looked like he was about to possibly try to defend himself, but was interrupted before he could by Sam shouting from upstairs. Which really, given Ruby was there, Harry figured was likely to happen soon enough.

"Guys! Come on!" Sam yelled, a little closer this time, clearly not having any patience in the least and was fed up with waiting for Harry and Dean. Clearly he didn't accept physical impossibility of getting from one place to the other in a matter of seconds – Harry was never telling him of apparating. In face, Harry blamed that little bit of impatience on the angels. Clearly Sam had been spoilt.

It was the only explanation for Sam being impatient with Dean and Harry only seconds after he'd actually shouted for them.

"Just stay in here, yeah? You're safe in here," Harry lied to Anna. Well, technically she was safe from demons in there, but who knew if the panic room kept angels out. Harry doubted it.

Getting a nod and a smile from Anna, Harry smiled back at her and then followed Dean out of the panic room – Dean having spoken to Ruby whilst Harry was telling Anna to stay there apparently – and they headed for where Sam was.

"How's the car?" Dean asked as soon as they entered the dining room where Sam was looking through books and papers. Sam just looked up at them and grinned.

"I got her. She's fine. Where's Bobby?" Sam asked them, which was actually something Harry wouldn't have minded knowing. He had been too busy letting Anna cry over her parents on his shoulder when Dean had contacted Bobby to actually overhear where he was.

"Uh, the Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it," Dean told them, grinning at Harry when he snorted in amusement.

"He's working a job?"

"God, I hope so. Otherwise he's at Hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap," Dean said with an exaggerated shudder which was mirrored by Sam.

"Now that's seared in my brain."

"Hey! Come on now. Bobby ain't that bad looking. I've slept with way worse. And do you really think he'd still be wearing his cap when only wearing a pair of budgie smugglers? I figured he'd have better fashion taste than that," Harry said with a frown and a shrug. He liked Bobby, well as much as he knew of the man, which admittedly wasn't all that much. Given the horrified looks on the Winchesters faces, they didn't quite agree with him on his opinions of Bobby.

"Dude! He's like our father! Don't be making those images even worse! Gah! Now I'm thinking of him hiring hookers! Come on!" Dean whined, rubbing his fists in his eyes as though t physically erase the images. A glance at Sam let Harry know that the younger brother had clearly been broken.

"What? I'm just saying, give the man a bit more credit. And! If he is on a job, then how come we never get jobs in nice, sunny places with scantily clad people walking around?" Harry asked, feeling it was quite a valid point.

"Dean doesn't like flying. Can we get back on track, please?" Sam asked, well whined. Harry definitely heard a tone of whining in there.

"All right. What did you find on Anna?" Dean asked, visibly thankful for a change in subject.

"Uh, not much. Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton – a church deacon and a housewife. I don't know what Harry might have found out from Anna herself, anything?"

"Not much, not really. She was understandably more upset over her parents. Sorry, I don't think she knows what's going on anymore than we do," Harry told them with a shrug.

"Ah, well, there was something I found in the report. See, it turns out that this latest psych episode wasn't her first," Sam told them, and Harry wondered if there was a reason that Anna hadn't mentioned it to him.

"No?"

"When she was two and a half, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real dad," Sam told them grimly, and Harry got the answer to his unasked question. Anna was probably too young to even remember the incident.

"Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snake in the pipes?" Dean asked with a grin, making a wiggling motion with his hand that completely confused Harry.

"Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again. Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad – like wanted-to-kill-her mad."

"Hang on, one, what the hell kind of porn do you watch? And two, a two year old thinks her dad is going to kill her? What did her parents do about that?" Harry asked, frowning and hoping that Anna hadn't been neglected by her parents, though given she was actually genuinely upset about their deaths, Harry didn't think she had been.

"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal."

"Normal? What the hell is normal? And do we really think talking to shrink made everything magically better again? This all seems a little weird to me."

"Maybe she just blocked it. She was pretty young. Well, until now, at least. So what's she hiding?"

"She might not even know she is hiding something," Harry pointed out and then yelped and knocked over a pile of books on the table by banging into them when Anna spoke up behind them.

Harry scrambled to stop the rest of the books from joining the first couple on the floor, looking up at Anna as she snapped at them.

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?"

"Jeeze! Give me a bit of warning! Hello! I have a weak heart! You sure you're not related to those damned angels? They're pretty damned good at sneaking up on us too! What, are you just trying to kill me off naturally? You're a total dick! Gah!" Harry yelled, looking up at the ceiling and thus not seeing the amused looks of the Winchesters and the startled looks from Anna and even Ruby look a little lost.

"Er… who is he talking to?" Ruby asked, dragging Harry's attention back from his one-sided conversation.

"God. He's a twat. Anna! What happened to staying safe in the panic rom?" Harry asked Anna, who just stared at him like he'd grown another head. Clearly she hadn't seen anyone telling God off before.

"Yeah, and nice job watching her, Ruby," Dean snapped, which just earned him a glare from Ruby.

"I'm watching her."

"No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam asked, clearly deciding to head off the argument before it could start. Which, given they were on a bit of a time limit, was wise.

"About what?"

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?" Sam asked her and even Harry would like to know the answer to that one.

Sadly, Anna would have liked to know as well. "You tell me. Tell me why my life has been levelled… why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know!"

"Okay, then let's find out," Sam told her with a firm nod, making Harry wonder just what was going on in his freakishly overly coiffed head.

"How?" Anna asked the question Harry was thinking, though there was a dodgy feeling in his stomach telling him that he really didn't want to find out.

* * *

He was right. An hour or so later, Dean had come back with the person who could help them get some answers from Anna. Someone Harry had honestly hoped to never meet up with ever again. Someone that actually made Harry feel guilty over something he had no control over for the first time since he'd turned his back on the wizarding world.

"We're here!" Dean called out as he led the psychic, Pamela, down the stairs and into the basement. They had decided that it might be safer to go through with it in the panic room. A decision that pissed Ruby off, yet amused Harry to no end.

"Pamela, hey!" Sam said, walking over to greet Pamela and sounding just as awkward as ever. Harry decided to just stay quiet where he was standing next to Anna.

"Sam?"

"It's me. It's Sam," Sam told her, rather redundantly if you asked Harry. She was blind, not dense. Harry was pretty sure she knew exactly who was in the room with her.

"Sam?" Pamela said a little louder, walking slowly towards where Sam was standing. Harry watched them with a bemused smile on his face, not quite sure what Pamela was up to, though he would place a bet on it being amusing.

"Yeah."

"Sam, is that you?"

"I'm right here."

"Oh, I know. Know how I can tell?" Pamela asked just as she reached round and grabbed Sam's ass, making Sam jump and Harry chuckle quietly. "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack."

"Uh… Wait." Sam stammered, then frowned and Harry could practically see his mentally counting who Pamela had mentioned. "How many people are in the room, Pamela?"

"What kind of question is that? There's five, including me. I still got more sense than most, Kiddo."

"Yeah… only there's six in the room, not five," Dean said, clearly catching on to what Sam already had and what Harry had fervently hoped wouldn't be brought up. Honestly, he'd forgotten that there may be an issue here with what Ardifiel had done to him.

"Six? Who else is here?" Pamela asked, actually sounding a little unsure of herself for once, now that she realised she couldn't sense everything.

"Ah, hey, Pamela," Harry spoke up, stepping away from Anna and redundantly giving a little wave of his hand. Redundant because Pamela couldn't exactly see it now, could she?

"Harry? Huh. Didn't sense you when I first met you either. How come?" Pamela asked, warily looking towards where Harry was standing.

"Ah. See, I'd completely forgotten about that. Sorry. Ardifiel, my uh… angel handler person, he kind of made it so that no one could sense or find me through scrying and such. Demon, psychic, what have you. Though, seeing as Ardifiel and the angels haven't really had an issue in finding me, I'm guessing it doesn't work for them. I really had forgotten about it though. Sorry," Harry added a little feebly, not too sure what else he could say and hoping that this didn't work against him and make Sam and Dean stop trusting him.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela, in case you hadn't guessed," Pamela added with a grin as she looked towards where she clearly sensed Anna was standing.

"Hi."

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help!" Pamela told her, actually sounding excited about it as well and making harry seriously wonder about her mental health.

"Oh. That's nice of you," Anna said, though not actually sounding too sure about that.

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it," Pamela told her. Harry just wondered if he was the only one who thought 'dicking over an angel' sounded like something he'd normally charge for.

"Why?"

"They stole something from me," Pamela told her, taking off her glasses and revealing white eyes that made Harry flinch away, guilt over being partially to blame for that just growing. "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think? Now… how about you tell me what you deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry."

* * *

They'd moved into the panic room once all the introductions had been finished with, leaving Ruby trapped outside, which made Harry feel a little more comfortable. Once inside, they had shut the door and Anna had laid down on the bed in the room, with Pamela sitting on a chair next to her.

Harry wasn't too sure he was in total agreement with doing this. He had lived his life by the rule of letting some things go undiscovered. Though if looking into Anna's past could help them survive this, then Harry wasn't going to stop them.

"Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? Five, four, three, two, one. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed." Harry hoped every muscle wasn't too calm and relaxed. It'd be just their luck if Anna's heart just gave up on her.

"I can hear you," Anna told her in a calm, dreamy voice. One that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck rise for some reason, and made Harry shuffled nearer to where Sam and Dean were standing.

"Now, Anna, tell me… How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know. I just did," Anna said in her dreamy, spaced voice. Harry really hoped this didn't go on for too long because it was really creeping him out.

"Your father… What's his name?"

"Rich Milton," Anna told her and Harry rolled his eyes. They really were going to be there all night if Pamela didn't word her questions a little less ambiguously.

"All right. But I want you to look further back… when you were very young… Just a couple of years old."

"I don't want to," Anna said stubbornly, sounding like the young child they were hoping her to remember being. Though Harry hadn't banked on her actually regressing to sound like that.

"It'll be okay. Anna, just one look – that's all we need," Pamela told her calmly, voice soothing and gentle even to Harry.

"No."

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?" Pamela asked, sounding a little more firm as though to let Anna know they needed to know the answer.

"No. No! No!" Harry jumped as Anna began to scream and thrash about on the bed. "No!"

"Calm down!" Harry took a step closer to Anna but was stopped by Sam, who just silently shook his head and went back to watching Anna continue to fight with whatever memories she didn't want dredging up.

"He's gonna kill me!" Harry felt a tingle of fear go down his spine at Anna screamed plea and glanced over at Sam and Dean to see what they should do. In his opinion, he felt they needed to stop it.

"Anna, you're safe."

"Maybe we should stop this."

"No!" Anna screamed and suddenly the lights exploded and glass shattered around the room. Harry ducked to try and avoid getting hit by any shards of glass and shook off Sam's hand to move over to Harry.

"Calm down."

"Stop this!"

"He's gonna kill me!"

"It's all right, Anna."

"Pamela, wake her up!" Harry pleaded, noticing Dean walking towards Anna as well, concern clear on his face.

"It's all right, Anna."

"Anna?" Dean asked as he reached out, just before he touched her, he was sent flying across the room.

"Wake her up now!" Harry shouted at Pamela, whilst Sam ran over to Dean to make sure he was okay. Pamela glanced towards him and then nodded.

"Okay. Wake in one, two three, four, five. Anna… Anna? You all right?"

"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now," Anna told them in a serene voice considering she'd just been screaming blue bloody murder seconds before.

"Remember what?"

"Who I am." Harry felt an almost overwhelming feeling of foreboding on what the answer to who Anna was would be. He just knew the answer was going to bite them in the ass.

"I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean asked, looking just as confused and wary as Harry felt.

"I'm an angel." Yeah, Harry knew that one day he was going to listen to the warning feelings his subconscious was giving to him and just run the fuck away. Hopefully before his wilful ignorance got him killed.

* * *

It was decided, after Anna had dropped the bomb, so to speak, that they all went upstairs to Bobby's library, where there were more seats for one and they could try to think up a plan in comfort. Which Harry was down with, though he also wished there hadn't been a need for a plan in the first place.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others," Anna told them once they had all moved into the library, which far from made them feel any better. For Harry, it was mostly because he liked most of the other angels he'd met.

"I don't find that very reassuring," Ruby muttered and Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from either agreeing with her out loud or asking why the hell she was still lingering around like a bad smell.

"Neither do I," Pamela stated, saving Harry to trouble of having to verbally agree with the demon that was making his life more and more stressful the longer she existed.

"So… Castiel – he was the one that came for me?" Anna asked, making Harry gape at her for seemingly ignoring the two angels Harry felt no one should ignore. Not if they wanted to continue to survive.

"Yeah, and Ardifiel and Yebemiah. Do you know them?" Dean asked, and it was clear to Harry at least, that Dean also wondered why Anna hadn't mentioned them.

"Ardifiel and Yebemiah as well? Castiel and I were… well, we were in the same foxhole. Ardifiel and Yebemiah had nothing to do with me however," Anna admitted with a shrug.

"So, what, Cas was like your boss or something?" Sam asked curiously, that incessant need to ask questions rearing it's ugly head again and making Harry want to smack the urge out of him. Or fuck it out of him. Depending on his mood.

Given Ruby was in the room, his mood was currently swaying towards smacking him.

"Try the other way round." Anna told Sam, and Harry narrowed his eyes at her and stepped closer to her.

"But not Ardifiel and Yebemiah. Sure, you're higher up than Castiel, but you're not higher in rank than Yebemiah or Ardifiel," Harry pointed out, which Anna just nodded her head in agreement in that.

"And now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked, sounding confused by the entire conversation, Harry didn't blame her. He was pretty confused as well, and barring Anna, Harry probably knew the most about the goings on in heaven than anyone else in the room.

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?" Pamela asked, and even Harry wanted to know the answer to that question.

"I disobeyed… which for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

"Meaning?"

"She fell to earth, became human," Pamela said, sounding both like she already knew the answer and yet was also guessing.

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?" Sam asked, sounding like someone had just shattered all his beliefs in one go. Considering what he did, that would be quite the feat.

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting you kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace." Harry winced when Anna described what she had had to do in order to become human, recalling Ardifiel telling him once about his grace.

"Come again?" Clearly Dean and Castiel hadn't had a similar conversation.

"She ripped out her grace. Ardifiel once told me that a grace is what makes an angel what they are. It gives them purpose, connects them to heaven, God and the other angels. It's part of them and I can't even imagine how much it must have hurt you to rip it out," Harry said with a wince, glancing at Anna with a small amount of sympathy. Though he also sort of wanted to know what it was she had done in order to get thrown out of heaven in the first place.

"So… you ripped it out and just forgot that you were God's little Power ranger?" Dean asked, sounding like he wasn't entirely sure he believed her.

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are," Ruby spoke up, giving an unpleasant reminder that she was still in the room.

"Oh gods, are you still here? Why don't you just run off and hide, like a good little demon?" Harry asked her, fervently hoping she took him up on the offer. Or she pushed him so far that he had no other choice but to kill her. Well, in Sam's eyes. Harry felt her mere presence was reason enough to kill her.

"No. Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead."

"And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you."

"I know. That's why I'm gonna get it back," Anna said, making everyone in the room turn to face her, wondering just what the hell she was talking about.

"What?"

"My grace."

"You can do that?" Dean asked her, looking like he didn't believe her in the least.

"If I can find it."

"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and shazam, you're Roma Downey?" Harry stared at Dean, wondering how the man had the spectacular ability to sum up the most complex of things into the most banal sentence. He also really wanted to know who Roma Downey was.

"Something like that," Anna said, clearly knowing who Roma Downey was, unless she was deliberately being vague in her answer because she, like Harry, had no idea what Dean was talking about.

"All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?"

"I lost track. I was falling about ten thousand miles per hour at the time," Anna told them, all she needed was a shrug and she'd have completed the blasé attitude she was treating them to.

"Wait. You mean falling, like, literally?" Maybe Harry could punch the incessant need to ask pointless bloody questions all the time out of Sam.

"Yes."

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?" Sam asked her, sounding more and more excited as he went on, which made Harry look at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Why do you ask?"

"I think I might be able to find out where it is," Sam told her and then quickly hurried out of the room before anyone else could question him.

"Dean, you're brother is a freak," Harry pointed out, still staring at where Sam had been.

"I hear ya." Harry grinned at Dean, and then scowled when he noticed Ruby slipping out of the room to follow behind Sam.

"God, I hate her."

"Hear ya on that as well. You have any clue on what to do to kill her?" Dean asked him, moving to stand next to him and lowering his voice. Harry looked over to where Anna and Pamela were talking about something quietly, then turned back to Dean and shrugged.

"No idea. Frankly, it's terrifying me. It's like there's a giant clock ticking away my doom above my head and I've got no way of stopping it. I really hate having a death sentence," Harry muttered, getting a dry chuckle from Dean and in a surprising moment, Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"You'll be fine. Ardifiel and Castiel won't let you go to Hell, you know that."

"Are you worried about them? Because, I'll admit, I'm a little worried about them. We have no idea what happened to them when Anna did her little blood spell," Harry whispered, glancing over at Anna quickly before looking back at Dean.

"A little. I mean, I'm not as close to them as you are, but Cas and Ardy… they grow on you, man."

"I know what you mean. So, when all this is with Anna is over, you think you're ready to start being my pimp? Because let me tell you, I really need to let off some steam."

"Er... yeah. Are you really sure about that though? I mean, we'd be fine carrying on with credit card scams and hustling people. You don't have to go back to what you did in order to get money. You have a choice this time, you know that, yeah?" Dean told him, not moving his hand from Harry's shoulder and looking at him in concern.

Harry just smiled at him and nodded his head, "I know. It's fine, Dean. I get that no one really believes me when I say it, but I really did enjoy my job. Sure, I moaned about it, but I'm English! We like a good moan. If there's nothing _to_ moan about, then we moan about shit that is actually fine. Or the weather," Harry added as an after thought, not letting on to Dean that Harry didn't actually have a choice in the matter this time either. He wasn't lying about enjoying his job though. All jobs had shitty sides to them, and his was no exception, but the good far outweighed the bad. Well in his eyes at least.

"Well, if you're sure, then yeah. I'm ready to be your pimp. And at least this way me and Sam know where you are and that you're relatively safe," Dean admitted with a wry grin, which just made Harry chuckle and shake his head.

"Of course, all of this is completely moot, if the angels are either dead, which I really hope not, or vying for our deaths, given they're the ones that'll play taxi for me. God, I hope they're okay and they don't hate us," Harry muttered, only getting a slight squeeze to his shoulder as a response from Dean.

"Hey, Dean, think you could take me home now? You don't really need me anymore, and I'll be honest, I'd be much more comfortable no longer involved in this," Pamela admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Sure thing, Pamela."

"Pamela?" Harry called out tentatively, not really sure he wanted to say what he was going to, but knowing that he needed to.

"Harry? What's up?" Pamela asked, turning to face where Harry was.

"I just… I wanted to say I was sorry. About, well, about the first time we met, you know? I should have tried harder to stop it," Harry admitted with a grimace, not really liking admitting it, but knowing it was true.

"How? You were in a tricky position, Harry. I've never blamed you for what happened. You wouldn't have been able to stop it without putting yourself in danger, so really, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Maybe, but I still could have tried harder."

"Maybe. But I could have listened to you when you first said don't do it. I could have listened to Castiel when he warned me to stop prying. Could have, would have, should have. No one's at fault, Harry, least of all you," Pamela told him with a small smile. Harry just sighed and nodded, before he realised she couldn't actually see that.

"Yeah, okay. I'm still sorry, but I accept what you're saying. Stay safe, yeah? It was nice meeting you again, shame it couldn't be under better circumstances," Harry told her with a weak chuckle.

"Hey, next time we meet up, you can tell me how to make Sam less grumpy. Maybe give me a couple of tips. We can share stories!" Pamela told him with a wicker grin, cackling when Dean made a noise of protest.

"Dude! No way! Do not share any stories about my brother when I'm around! Come on, let's get you home before you decide you can't wait to hear them and stick around," Dean told her, gently ushering Pamela towards the front door.

"Aw, don't you turn into Grumpy."

"Maybe you could try and get the grumpy out of Dean on the way home," Harry suggested, laughing when Dean just stuck his finger up at him and then hustled Pamela out of the door before she could reply.

Harry chuckled quietly and shook his head as he heard Dean bitching at Pamela as they walked to the car, then he glanced at Anna sitting on the sofa and decided to join her and see if she had anything interesting to say.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked tentatively as he took a seat next to her on the sofa. Anna just smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure, ask away. Though I make no promise to answer, if I can, I will, but there are some questions I just don't know the answer too," Anna admitted with a small shrug.

"Ah, well, I'm not going to be asking the meaning of life or anything like that. I don't actually think I'd want to know. I just wanted to know… Why would you fall? Why would you want to be one of us?"

"You don't mean that."

"I don't? A bunch of – of miserable wankers. Eating, crapping, confused, lecherous, unfaithful, guilt-ridden, scared bastards," Harry said, listing off the worst of what he had seen in his job.

"I don't know. There's loyalty… forgiveness… love," Anna added with a smile, making Harry grimace. He'd never believed in love. Not in the way movies tried to sell it as. Love was pain, just wrapped in a nicer wrapping paper.

"Pain."

"Chocolate cake."

"Guilt."

"Sex." Harry opened his mouth to counter her and then paused and closed his mouth once more with a sigh. He gave her a grin and shook his head.

"Okay, you got me there. Sex is good. Though I have it on good authority that angels can have sex," Harry told her with a grin, getting a questioning look from Anna for that.

"I mean it. Every emotion, Harry, even the bad ones… it's why I fell. It's why… why I'd give anything not to have to go back. Anything."

"Feelings are overrated, if you ask me."

"Beats being an angel."

"How's that possible? You guys are powerful and perfect. You don't doubt yourselves or God or anything! Humans are made of doubt. Ask any human and I think most would willingly admit they wished they were something or someone else."

"Perfect… like a marble statue. Cold… no choice… only obedience. Harry, do you know how many angels have actually seen God? Seen his face?"

"Seen his face? Five. Maybe four. Ardifiel told me that he only took orders from God, but that he hadn't actually seen God. And that the lower down in rank you are, the more diluted the order gets. Or something like that. But Ardy told me that you know it's God telling you what you need to do. That your faith is just so intense and strong, that you just know what it is you're needed to do sometimes," Harry said, with a slight hint of awe in his voice as he thought back on conversations he'd had with Ardifiel about God and Heaven.

"Huh, Ardifiel really likes you. He's told you a lot about Heaven. But still, he's one down from an archangel. If that. He's more to the side seeing as even the archangels can't actually tell him what to do. It's easy to have faith when you're that close to God. I was… I was far lower down than him. And eventually, after millennia stationed on earth, just watching and wanting to go back home. Waiting for orders from an unknowable father… it got hard to keep my faith. And up there? We're killed if we don't have faith."

"So you just lost faith? That's why you fell? That sucks. I can kind of see your problem then. I mean, if I lose faith, chances are I'm gonna be struck down into Hell. I mean, my faith got me into this mess to begin with. Faith kinda sucks sometimes, don't it?"

"You see what I mean then?" Anna asked him, looking like she was actually relieved that Harry could see where she was coming from.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Anna? If you had the choice, are you saying you wouldn't want to be an angel?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. But I don't have a choice."

"Well, you could die," Harry pointed out, then winced when Anna gaped at him. "Wait, that didn't come out right. I just meant, that you have a choice. It's just a shitty choice. I mean, it's basically, live and be an angel once more or die a human."

"Put that way, I guess I can accept being an angel. Harry, why do you still have your faith?"

"I don't know… I was raised in a barely religious house, but the belief that God had his ways and everything was for a reason was still there. And when I turned to Him for help, He actually did give it to me. I understand that there are billions of humans in this world, and it would just be petty and selfish to expect God to single me out. When He does, it stuns me and humbles me a little. Yeah, He's a complete bastard at times, but I don't think He's ever claimed to be otherwise. Humanity's mess is humanity's mess. We can't expect God to step in and clean it up for us. I guess my faith has actually grown since being thrown into all this," harry admitted with a shrug.

"How? I mean, I don't know you, but what I've heard about you, your life hasn't been pleasant. And then you're dragged into a situation that either ends with your death, your damnation or you going back to London alone. How can you have faith in a being that caused that?"

"I think it'd be foolish and pompous of me to think that God singled me out for all of this pain and loneliness. I'm human, humans were gifted with free will. Everything that I've done in my life was down to free will. God had nothing to do with it until the very end. And even then, I have faith that He believes I can succeed. Because if I don't have that faith, then what do I have?" Harry asked, feeling a little hollow when it was all narrowed down to that pivotal question. What did he have? Not a lot.

"You have faith because it's what keeps you going?"

"Pretty much. Faith is what keeps many people going. Sometimes it's all we have, and sometimes it's all we need."

"Huh. You know, you've actually made it easier for me to accept going back to being an angel. Thank you, Harry," Anna said with a smile.

"No problem! Think we can change the subject now because it's getting a little too heavy and depressing for me," Harry said with a grin, which widened when Anna just nodded.

"Think Dean will be back from dropping Pamela off soon?"

"No idea. He should be unless Pamela decided to take me up on my suggestion and try to make him a little less grumpy. Then who knows when he'll be back," Harry said with a wicked grin, chuckling when they heard the engine of the Impala second later.

"I guess she didn't follow your suggestion, huh?"

"Well, at least that means Dean isn't scarred for life, I suppose." Anna laughed at that, which made Harry grin and Dean look at them in confusion as he'd just walked in the door.

"What? What's so amusing?" Dean asked, looking down at himself. For what, Harry had no idea. Sadly it just made Anna laugh even more and Harry to duck to hide his own chuckles. "No, really, what?"

"Dean?" Thankfully, Anna and Harry were saved from answering by Sam walking in the room, shooting Harry and Anna a confused look before turning back to Dean.

"Hey, you find something?" Dean asked him, moving to lean on the back of the sofa that Harry and Anna were sitting on.

"I think so."

"So?' Harry asked when it actually looked like Sam wasn't going to answer. He took a second to throw a glare at Ruby standing behind Sam before turning his attention back to Sam.

"Oh, yeah, Union, Kentucky. Found some accounts of a local miracle."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. In eighty-five, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least."

"Anna, what do you think?" Harry asked, not too sure what he was asking nor what the answer would be. Judging by the small smile Anna gave him, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy," Anna admitted.

"So grace ground zero – it's not destruction. It's…" Dean trailed off, clearly not sure what it could be seen as. Thankfully Anna helped him with the answer to that, as clichéd as her answer was.

"Pure creation."

* * *

Harry sat in the back of the Impala next to Anna, with Ruby on the other side of her. Harry thought that Anna had deliberately placed them that way so that she could avoid Harry killing Ruby on the way to Union and possibly cause a little bit of tension in the car for the rest of the journey.

Dean laughing to himself brought Harry out of his bloodthirsty musings on how he'd kill Ruby – slowly and painfully – and he looked to the front to see what it was that amused Dean so much.

"What?" Ruby snapped, asking exactly what Harry was going to, though in a less bitchy manner. He didn't actually think it was physically possible for Ruby to be anything less than a bitch.

"Nothing. It's just an angel, a demon and a rent boy riding in the backseat. It's like the setup to a bad joke… or a Penthouse Forum letter," Dean admitted with a chuckle. Harry just gaped at the back of his head, honestly concerned about what Dean seemingly considered porn.

"Dude! Reality… porn," Sam pointed out once again, sounding slightly exasperated with his brother.

"You call this reality?"

"Ignoring your shockingly bad taste in porn, are you saying you wouldn't call this reality? Because let me tell you, if this is some sort of daydream, then my fantasy's really need work," Harry pointed out dryly, succinctly putting an end to that topic of conversation and making everyone in the car go silent, no one too sure how to respond to that.

* * *

**21****st**** November, 2008. Union, KY**

Harry stared up at the Miracle Tree as the locals apparently called it. A name that screamed of a town lacking in imagination. A whole town with no imagination, that was more the miracle to Harry than a huge ass tree. Which, admittedly, was sort of awe-inspiring. Though it left Harry feeling a little overwhelmed and uncomfortable.

A feeling clearly not felt by the rest of their little troupe if the looks on their faces was anything to go by.

"It's beautiful," Dean muttered in awe. Harry gaped at the back of his head and then tried to cover his chuckle but ultimately failing and making everyone look at him.

"What?"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Dean just swooned for a tree and no one is finding this amusing? Dean, do you and the tree want a little time alone?" Harry asked with a grin, dodging the swat Dean aimed at his head.

"Dude! That's her grace! How do you manage to sound more and more skeevy with every dirty comment you make?" Dean asked him incredulously, and a glance at the others showed Harry that even Ruby was staring at him in shock.

"It's a skill," Harry admitted with a shrug, noticing that whilst everyone's attention had been on him, Anna had made her way over to the tree and was now standing with her hands on it.

"Anna, what are we even looking for?"

"Does the giant tree in the middle of the clearing not clue you in there, Sammy-Sam?" Harry asked sarcastically, not taking his eyes off of Anna and therefore noticing the slightly disappointed look on her face.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it," Anna told them, and Harry felt a tiny bit of hope die a miserable death.

* * *

**21****st**** November, 2008. Unknown location**

Harry stood in the corner of an abandoned barn that they had holed up in to decide their next course of action, watching Dean, Sam and Ruby argue over what they needed to do next with Anna standing next to him also silently watching the debate.

"We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room," Dean said firmly, sounding like he didn't want to leave room for argument.

"What, forever?" Much as it pained him to admit, even silently to himself, he agreed with Ruby's point.

"I'm just thinking out loud!"

"Oh, you call that thinking?"

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Stop it!" Sam told them, moving so that he was standing in the middle of them and breaking up any argument that might have started. Which was a shame as far as Harry was concerned.

"Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once," Ruby pointed out and Harry silently argued that he didn't even _want_ to fight heaven. Some of those angels were his friends. Well, he hoped they still were. He didn't want to fight them.

Harry glanced over at Anna, to see what she felt about all of this, and saw that she wasn't listening. To them at least. The glazed look in her eyes let Harry know that she was probably listening to the angels once more. Either that or she had finally had a mental break.

"Um… guys? The angels are talking again," Anna called out tentatively, confirming Harry's suspicions. Harry just wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked before Harry could ask the same thing.

"It's weird… like a recording… a loop. It says 'Dean Winchester and Harry Potter give us Anna by midnight, or…'" Anna stopped with a grimace and Harry just knew he wasn't going to like the end of that ultimatum.

"Or what?"

"'…or we hurl them down to damnation.'"

"Well shit," Harry muttered, looking over to see that Dean looked pale and had a pained grimace on his face. Clearly recalling what might happen should they get sent to Hell.

"Anna… do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?" Sam asked, making Harry gape at him in confusion. Sam knew of something that killed angels and he _had_ one. Why was he asking Anna something he knew the answer too?

"To what? Kill them?" Anna asked, though Harry was too busy wondering why Sam would need to ask in the first place. The interested look on Dean's face wasn't reassuring Harry either. How come he was apparently the only one to remember Ardifiel's sword? "Nothing we could get to. Not right now."

"Um… Sam? Dean? Could I talk to you both outside for a minute? Alone," Harry added when it looked like Ruby was going to either join them or tell him to say it in front of them all. Something Harry wasn't going to do.

He needed to know if there was a reason Sam and Dean didn't seem to remember that they owned a sword of an angel.

Thankfully Sam and Dean both nodded and Harry led them both outside and carried on walking a little further away from the barn, just in case Ruby or Anna decided to eavesdrop.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Sam asked once Harry had finally deemed them to be a safe enough distance from the barn, yet still in sight of it.

"Your question to Anna. It's made me worried about something."

"What's that?" Dean asked, frowning in concern and paying more attention to Harry than he had been.

"Do you honestly not know of anything that could kill an angel?"

"What? Of course I don't. That's why I asked. Why would you think that?" Sam asked him, sounding genuinely confused and making Harry's panic levels rise a little.

"Because you should know of something! You _own_ something!" Harry told him in a hissed shout, trying to ensure that their voices didn't carry back to the barn.

"What? No we don't!" Dean said before Sam could possibly say the same thing.

"You honestly don't remember? Well shit. We've got another problem then. Sam, a few weeks ago, you won a bet. The winnings of that bet were a sword from me."

"Yeah. I know. You gave me George. But I gave it back to you. Why are you telling us this? You mean George can kill an angel?" Sam asked him, interrupting what Harry was going to tell them.

"No! George wasn't the only winnings! That's what I'm trying to tell you! You won the sword of an angel as well! Ardifiel gave you one of his swords!" Harry told them, watching as both Winchesters took that in and then, almost simultaneously, got a look of distress on their faces.

"I remember the sword now. Why couldn't I remember until you mentioned it? Why could you _still_ remember? What the hell happened to us to forget that?" Sam asked, sounding shaky and disturbed at this revelation. Something Harry understood completely.

"What the hell, man?! Someone wiped our memories of the sword? Really, what the hell?!" Dean asked, Harry just shrugged, not entirely sure what he could say to that.

"So what now? We take the sword in and use it to protect Anna?" Sam asked and Harry shook his head.

"No… For one, I don't want Ruby knowing we have it. And well… I don't want to kill Ardy or Cas? And I don't think we'd stand a chance anyway," Harry admitted with a small shrug.

"Yeah. I… I don't feel comfortable with the thought of Ruby knowing about the sword either. But what then?" Harry noted he wasn't the only one staring at Sam in shock at his admission that he didn't trust Ruby. Dean was also gaping at his brother, stunned at that little revelation.

"I don't know. Is there anyway we could hide it somewhere and then only bring it out and use it if it's a last resort?" Harry asked, still not completely sure he wanted to even do that.

"How would we do that? I don't think we have much choice. We can't use it, Harry's right; we wouldn't stand a chance against three angels. So maybe we should just leave it in the Impala. At least we remember the thing now," Dean added with a disgruntled look.

"Yeah… so what then? What do we do now?"

"No idea. Guess we go back inside and see if Anna and Ruby can think up an idea," Harry suggested, and then slowly led the way back to the barn. He couldn't help but wonder if he was going to survive to see the next morning.

* * *

Harry looked around him at the empty barn, frowning as he was almost certain the others were all in there with him the last time he'd looked. Stepping into the middle of the barn, and then stopping when he noticed someone standing in front of him.

The being walked forwards and stepped under the loan light in the barn, revealing to Harry that Yebemiah was standing in front of him, looking more serious than he normally did, if that was even possible.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Harry asked, looking at Yebemiah in confusion and wondering if Dean felt so out of sorts when Castiel did this to him. Apparently Castiel preferred to talk to Dean that way.

"You are."

"Huh. How come? I mean, Ardy always said that he didn't bother visiting me in my sleep because breaking through my barriers wasn't worth the headache. And also, why you? Where's Ardy? He's alright, right?" Harry asked, worry for Ardifiel increasing by the second.

"It was worth the trouble. Ardifiel is fine. He has currently been sent to prevent another seal from being broken. In fact, I have also been removed from the task of recalling Anna. Castiel and Uriel are now the two angels searching for Anna. Be warned, Castiel may be higher in rank to Uriel, but he doesn't have any control over him," Yebemiah warned him, sending a shot of alarm through Harry.

"What do you mean? Cas is alright, isn't he?"

"Castiel is fine. As long as he follows orders, he will continue to be fine. However, there is something wrong in Heaven and I don't know what it is."

"What do you mean?"

"We are not getting our orders from God. I do not think Ardifiel knows this yet as he has not been able to get back to Heaven yet. Joshua admitted to me that he hadn't heard from God for a while."

"Why are you telling _me_ this? What can I do?"

"Nothing. You can do nothing with regards to what is going on with my brothers. But you needed to be warned. The message that was passed on to you and Dean through Anna was not given by our Father. Ardifiel does not know of this message, but I can assure you that he will not be impressed when he finds out. He will not allow you to go to Hell, Harry."

"Yeah, so he's said."

"Believe him. You must not give anyone reason to smite you, Harry. The tasks you have been given still stand. They were possibly some of the last orders God gave. You must not allow Sam Winchester to fall and drink demon blood. You still have time, but I do not know how much longer he will deny Ruby's tempting. You need to kill the demon as soon as you can."

"I know! But how? It's not as easy as you seem to think it is! I don't want Sam to go to Hell, but all I can see is me failing and dragging him down to Hell with me! You have to help me! Please!" Harry pleaded, looking imploringly at Yebemiah and fervently hoping that the angel would help him.

"There is not much I can help you with, Harry. I will try to aid you as much as I can, but I must be seen to be following orders. Who ever it is that is actually giving orders now must not think that I have fallen. The same goes for Ardifiel when he finds out about this. Joshua is trying to find out what has happened, but we all must be careful. None of us want to be accused of losing our faith. You know what will happen if that comes to pass," Yebemiah told him and Harry nibbled anxiously on his lip and stared at the angel, who clearly sucked at making anyone feel at ease.

"So what do I do? About Anna? What about Cas?"

"Castiel must not know about this. He needs to believe he is following orders of God. He is too low in rank for even the slightest bit of doubt in our father to form. Try not to harm Castiel, but do not put yourself into a position that will end with me and Ardifiel having to bring you back from Hell. I really do not wish to go there anytime soon."

"Right, so you tell me that Heaven is basically screwed, God is missing and yet you seem to think I need to continue on and yet I can't tell Cas any of this? What about Sam and Dean?"

"Dean is currently being visited by Uriel. He is being given an ultimatum, which will not be carried out as it would go against the deal you currently have with Heaven. What you tell the Winchesters of this conversation is up to you, but consider what this information may do to their frames of mind. I told you this because you are close to Ardifiel and need to understand what is happening."

"So?"

"Ardifiel may need your help with some things in future. Sam and Dean won't be of any help. However, none of this matters if you fail in your tasks. Lucifer must not be let out. God being missing will be the least of our problems should my brother be released from his cage."

"Huh. Cheerful thought. Right, so I have to start working harder on finding out a way getting rid of Ruby. Any ideas on the immediate issue I currently have?"

"What happens with Anna is out of mine and your hands. Uriel and Castiel are at this minute finding out your location. You need to wake up. Remember, Castiel must not find out about God. Stay safe, Harry and do not let Uriel get near you," Yebemiah told him just before he brushed his hand down Harry's face and Harry woke up.

* * *

**22****nd**** November, 2008. Unknown Location**

"I don't know, man. Where's Ruby?" Sam asked later that morning. Harry had woken up only minutes before Dean had jerked awake, and Ruby hadn't been around. Harry partly hoped that she wouldn't come back, though that'd defeat the whole purpose of everything, he supposed.

"Hey, she's your hell buddy," Dean pointed out from where he stood next to Anna. Harry wondered if something had happened between the two when they'd been outside alone for a while and grinned as he wondered if that meant Dean could also join the club of people who'd slept with an angel.

Dean took a deep swig from his flask and then surprised Harry by offering him the flask. Harry gave him a thankful nod and took the flask, taking a deep sip of the alcohol in there and felt it burn down his throat. Not that it actually made him feel any better.

"Little early for that, isn't it?" Anna asked with a nod to the flask in Harry's hand. Harry just shrugged and handed it back to Dean.

"It's two am somewhere," Dean told her when he took the flask back and placed it in a pocket of his jacket.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Dean answered, sounding as far from okay as possible. Anna didn't have a chance to reply though, as the doors opened with a crash and Castiel walked in, closely followed by Uriel.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you," Castiel said as he stepped into the room and glanced at each of the occupants before turning his attention back to Anna.

"How? How did you find us?" Sam asked, before he frowned and turned to look first at Harry, then at Dean. "Harry? Dean?"

Harry felt a little hurt that Sam would automatically think he had given their location away but he was saved from saying anything when Dean just gave a guilty shrug and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, looking at Anna, who just nodded her understanding.

"Why?" Harry really needed to get onto thumping Sam's questioning out of him. He was like an annoying child.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me… or kill you. I know how their minds work," Anna explained to Sam, and Harry realised what Yebemiah meant when he said Uriel had threatened their deal.

Harry couldn't actually say anything about that however, as he hadn't told anyone of his nighttime visit yet. And he still wasn't sure he should at all. Harry looked over to Dean in time to see Anna kiss him and prove what Harry had suspected earlier.

"You did the best you could. I forgive you," Anna told him before she turned and walked over to stand in front of Castiel. "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, and to Harry, actually sounded like he might mean it.

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling," Anna said, which made Harry frown in confusion. Harry admittedly didn't know as much about angels as Anna did, but he knew that they could feel emotions if they let themselves. Ardifiel allowed himself to feel. Harry knew many of what he showed was a mask, Ardifiel was still an angel and a loyal warrior of God, but many of his emotions were still real.

"Still, we have a history. It's just—"

"Orders are orders," Anna said, interrupting Castiel. Harry couldn't hold back the slight wince at the reminder of just where those orders were coming from. Or weren't coming from as it were. "I know. Just make it quick."

Castiel didn't actually have a chance to kill Anna or do anything else, as the demon Dean had said was called Alastair chose that moment to make his appearance in the room, followed swiftly by another demon and Ruby – who appeared to be bleeding.

Harry quickly grabbed Sam's sleeve to stop him from moving over to Ruby before he even registered thinking about doing it, getting him a strange look from Sam. Though Sam didn't move from where he was standing next to Harry, so Harry saw that as a win.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head!" Alastair demanded – possibly the strangest demand Harry had ever heard from a demon. Not that he'd heard many demands from demons admittedly. Still, Alastair creeped Harry out far more than any other demon he'd met.

"How dare you come in this room… you pussing sore?" Uriel spat. Harry just gaped at the petty and somewhat Shakespearean insult. He swore, as soon as someone said 'fool's mammot' Harry was leaving. He was just gonna quit. He refused to live in a Shakespeare play.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings… you sanctimonious, fanatical prick." Harry only just held back from applauding Alastair with that one. It was a much better insult.

"Turn around and walk away now," Castiel warned, his threatening tone making a shiver go down Harry's spine and Harry found himself wanting to follow Castiel's threat.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper," Alastair said with a leering grin that made Harry shudder. He didn't think there was anyway the demon could say that and make it sound appealing.

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now… or we lay you to waste," Castiel told him in a calm voice, not sounding concerned about how events may play out in the least.

"Think I'll take my chances," Alastair told him before launching himself at Castiel just as the other demon tackled Uriel. Harry stared at the fighting and then to where Dean stood, looking shaky and pale. Harry tugged on Sam's sleeve and tilted his head over to Dean, trying to silently get the message to go to Dean to Sam. Luckily Sam seemed to get the message and they both slowly tried to make their way towards Dean without getting dragged into the fighting.

Harry happened to glance over to where Castiel was fighting with Alastair just as they about reached Dean, and dropped Sam's sleeve in shock when he saw that Alastair had gotten the upper hand and was seemingly trying to exorcise Castiel. Something Harry hadn't even thought possible.

Harry glanced around him for something to use to help Castiel, but found nothing and began to panic. Ignoring Sam, Harry started to move towards Castiel but was beaten by Dean, who had somehow found an iron crowbar and hit Alastair in the face with it, knocking the demon away from Castiel.

Harry looked on in shock as Alastair slowly stood up and away from Castiel, turning his attention to Dean.

"Dean, Dean, Dean… I am so disappointed. You had such promise," Alastair said with a sad shake of his head before he punched Dean. Harry was torn between helping Dean and going to Castiel, and was saved from having to choose when Sam jumped in to help Dean.

Seeing that the two brothers were coping against Alastair, Harry rushed over to Castiel and dropped to his knees by Castiel's head and placed a hand on the angel's shoulder.

"Cas! Cas, come on! Let me know you're okay!" Harry whispered frantically, shaking Castiel's shoulder and giving a sigh of relief when Castiel gave a slightly pained groan and his eyes slowly opened.

"Harry?"

"Cas! Thank God you're okay! Man, I was worried for a second there! You know I would be completely useless without you to occasionally drop in and keep me on track!" Harry told him, laughing slightly with relief. Castiel just stared at him in confusion, still looking a little dazed.

"I am fine. Why would you worry about me?"

"Cas! You're my friend! Why wouldn't I worry about you! I don't have many friends and I intend to keep the few I do have," Harry told him with a bright smile that just made Castiel blink at him.

"Shut your eyes!" Harry heard Anna's screamed warning and turned to see what was happening but was prevented when Castiel moved faster than Harry had ever seen him move and grabbed Harry, forcing Harry's face against his chest.

Harry then felt a wash of energy and sharp, shard like magic flow over him before it felt as though it was ripped back to where it came from seconds later. Harry stayed where he was, pressed against Castiel with Castiel's arm held protectively across his shoulders.

Harry pulled back a few moments later and looked around him, seeing both Winchester's sitting on the floor, looking as dazed as he felt. Ruby was still propped up in the corner and Uriel was standing in the centre of the room, but Anna and Alastair were no longer around.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared," Dean said with a sneer at Uriel. Harry grinned when he realised that he was pretty much sitting in Castiel's lap and Castiel still had an arm draped over his shoulders. A sight that made both Winchester's gape when they noticed the two on the floor.

"This isn't over," Uriel snapped at them before he left the barn. Harry quickly climbed off of Castiel, sheepishly smiling at the still gaping Winchesters before he turned back to face Castiel.

"Thanks for that, Cas. I guess you had better go after Uriel then, huh?" Harry asked him, Castiel stared at him with a tilted head and blinked before he nodded.

"Yes. Call me should you need me and Ardifiel is not available. The same for you, Dean, Sam," Castiel added, looking at the brothers and giving them both a nod before he left the room in the same way Uriel had.

"You okay?" Sam asked suddenly, and Harry looked over, disappointed when he saw that he was talking to Ruby. Dean noticed his gaze and gave a him a sad smile, walking over to stand next to him.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked Ruby, something Harry had been wondering as well.

"Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured," Ruby snapped. Harry just felt it was a shame that she'd gotten out of it alive.

"I got to hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together all at once – angels and demons. It was a damn good plan." Dean said, clearly choosing to ignore Ruby's excuse for being late.

"I'm with Dean on this. Brilliant plan there, Sammy-Sam!"

"Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight," Sam told them with a grin and a shrug.

"Yeah, now you're just bragging," Dean said lightly, smiling at Sam and nudging Harry with an elbow.

"So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy… wherever she is," Sam said as he looked over to where Anna had last been standing before she had left them. Harry gazed over to the same spot and shook his head.

"I doubt it. But I think she'll be alright."

* * *

**22****nd**** November, 2008. Singer's Scrapyard, SD**

They had decided to head back to Bobby's to recuperate and work out where they were going to head next. To Harry's relief, Ruby had decided she wasn't going to follow them. Apparently she had a problem with the panic room. Harry couldn't imagine what the problem was.

After Sam had wandered upstairs to go to sleep, Harry having claimed the sofa to sleep on and Dean claiming he wasn't tired, which garnered them both a strange look from Sam before he shrugged and went on upstairs, Harry had watched as Dean had paced a little before sighing and taking a seat next to Harry.

"Uh… Dean?"

"Anna said something to me when we spoke last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well, she said two things. She admitted that you'd somehow made it easier for her to find her faith. Which kind of blows my mind a little though you sort of make it easier for me to believe in God as well. So maybe it's just you," Dean rambled, making Harry gape at him and wonder just where he was going with this.

"And this is making you act strange, because?"

"She told me that you'd listen to me. That you wouldn't judge me for what I did in Hell."

"Right. Well I've already told you that before. What's suddenly brought this on?" Harry asked him, feeling confused about where this was going.

"I know you heard Alastair earlier. And also, can I just ask what the hell you and Cas were doing while we were fighting him?"

"I didn't hear Anna's warning in time. Cas saved me from losing my eyes. He must have realised I hadn't heard her because I was too worried about him. I'll admit, I was a bit confused about what he was doing, because he's never seemed all that keen on hugs before, but now I'm bloody thankful for what he did," Harry admitted with a grin.

"Huh. So he's not pissed that we tried to hide Anna from him?"

"Guess not," Harry said with a shrug, still not sure about whether or not he should tell Dean about what Yebemiah had warned him of. "So, back to Anna… and Alastair? I heard what he said, yeah. But what business is that of mine?"

"You said you'd listen. I'm ready to talk. I think I need to talk."

"Right. You know that whatever you tell me, it isn't going to change my view of you, right?"

"Maybe. It wasn't four months, you know," Dean said, randomly. Harry frowned in confusion, then clicked as to what he was talking about.

"You mean Hell, right? How… how long was it?"

"More like forty years."

"Well shit."

"Yeah. They uh… they sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you… until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly… I would be whole again… like magic," Dean added with a dry laugh. Harry just watched him, deciding not to interrupt and to just let Dean tell him what he needed to say. "And Alastair… at the end of every day… every one… he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack… if I put souls on… if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For thirty years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't. And I got off the rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The – the things that I did to them."

Harry stared at Dean, unsure of what he could say. He was aware that he probably viewed these things a little differently to most people. And maybe that was what could help Dean.

"You were in Hell."

"Yeah. I know."

"No, I mean. So were those souls, Dean. Who knows what they had done to deserve to be there, but chances are damned high that it was bad. You know who belongs in Hell, Dean? Rapists, paedophiles and murderers. I mean, _I_ belong in Hell, Dean. I think many people would applaud you for what you did. I know it won't make you feel any better, but Dean, those people were far from innocent."

"You're saying you deserve to be tortured? Just for charging for sex?"

"Some would say so. And I didn't mean I belong in Hell because I'm a whore."

"What?"

"I've killed, Dean. And I'll be honest, I wasn't pressured into it. I killed people and I enjoyed it. We all do messed up things, and when those things are because we couldn't take the torture anymore? No one is going to hold it against you," Harry told him with a shrug.

"But… how I feel… this… inside me… I wish I couldn't feel anything. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing," Dean admitted, tears starting to fall down his face. Harry just stared at him, unsure of what he should do.

"It's those feelings that make you different from demons and psychopaths. You feel guilt, Dean! You knew it wasn't right, but what choice did you have? None of this was your fault."

"It doesn't make it any better though."

"Maybe not. Only you can decide whether or not to accept what you did and move on. But I'm not going to judge you for what you did. I've done similar things without being under duress."

"I don't think I can accept what I did and move on."

"Then you're going to be stuck unhappy. Dean, the only way you can move on is if you accept the things you did. And Dean, if you tortured rapists and paedophiles, then I applaud you."

"You're saying they deserved what I did?"

"Yes."

"I don't think anyone deserves that," Dean said with a shake of his head. Harry just watched him and then shrugged.

"If they forced themselves on another person, then they deserved it. The truth of the matter is, that most souls in Hell deserve to be there. They knew what they were doing in life was wrong and that they would be punished for all their wrong doings in Hell and yet they still did it."

"What about the ones who made a deal?"

"Like you, you mean? I don't know. I don't think I'm the one to make that judgement. I can't really say what you did was right or wrong, Dean, but don't you think you've been punished enough without torturing yourself even more?" Harry asked him, getting a stunned look from Dean.

"What?"

"So you tortured people in Hell. You were tortured to! You think if you had given the same choice to the people you were working on, that they wouldn't have snapped that offer up in a New York minute? They sure as hell wouldn't have lasted as long as you did. _I_ wouldn't have lasted as long as you did!"

"Doesn't make it any better though!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Dean, Castiel forgives you. _God_ forgives you! So why the hell can't you forgive yourself?"

"It's not that simple."

"Yeah, Dean. It is. Sometimes things in life really are that simple."

"Maybe."

"Yeah, maybe. Ardifiel has never blamed you."

"Ardy?"

"Yeah. He's the Angel of Strength, Challenges and Morale. Maybe he should give some of that strength to you."

"No offence, but the angels aren't really my favourite people right now."

"That message they gave Anna? And that ultimatum Uriel gave you? Neither would have come to pass. Ardy refuses to let me go to Hell, and I doubt he'd leave you there either. And it would break the deal I have with God for Uriel to kill Sam."

"So you're saying we did the wrong thing today?"

"No. We did the only thing today," Harry paused, and then decided that he couldn't cope with being the only one to know about God's absence, and only hoped that Dean could understand. "I got a visit from Yebemiah when I was sleeping. He – he told me some things…"

* * *

**A/N – So! How's things with you guys? Been a while, huh? I'll be honest, I had actually kind of given up with this and wasn't sure I would be updating it again but then I was hit with a bit of inspiration. So here's another chapter!**

**Actually, this would have been posted earlier if I hadn't had a small issue with Word not saving it and me losing about twelve thousand words. Honestly? That was another point that I was going just quit. But I didn't! And I've produced another chapter! Admittedly, over a year late… **

**On that note, I'm not going to give a date when this'll be updated again. But I hope it's not as long. I'm pretty busy with trying to get a business up and running, and my health isn't all that great, but I will try to continue writing this and I want to finish it. There isn't all that much left. Well, maybe about ten chapters or so. **

**So let me know what you think! You know, if there's anyone still actually reading this! And I really am sorry for the huge-ass wait! As you can see, things are starting to progress a little now, and God's absence has been noted sooner than it had in canon. **

**Reviews are love! And thank you for sticking with me! :D **


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N - Some people seem to think Harry isn't the badass assassin that he seemed to be in the beginning of this fic. Hopefully this chapter will change your minds a little. But also remember that Harry killed humans. He's never really come up against most of the things the Winchesters go after. Especially Demons. Give him time. He'll adapt soon enough! :D**

Chapter Thirteen

**27****th**** November, 2008. Mitchell, SD**

Dean looked up from the papers he was reading when Sam groaned and slowly sat up from where he had been sleeping, squashed into the backseat of the Impala. Dean chuckled quietly as he saw the marks Sam's jacket had left on his cheek, and his hair wasn't helping his image in the least.

"Time s'it?" Sam muttered, rubbing his knuckles in his eyes, like he had since he was a baby. Dean wondered just how that didn't hurt, but he'd never actually bothered to ask. He had, when he was younger, tried it himself. And had ended up poking himself in his eye.

"Er… three fifteen in the morning."

"Harry not back yet?"

"The guy paid for five hours. He's not due back until four," Dean reminded him, discreetly looking over the papers he was looking through to see what his brother's reaction was. Sam hadn't exactly been quiet about how he didn't think Harry going back to work was a good idea.

They were currently sitting in the car just outside of the town that Harry had his first job in. According to Harry, the angels had somehow manipulated people in certain towns to think Harry was a high class escort. Something Harry was very happy about because apparently it meant he could charge the rates he had back in London. Dean was slowly making his way through Harry's journals and had choked a little when he was given Harry's price list.

He also never needed to know what coprophilia was.

Harry's client for this night was, thankfully, in the town not too far from Bobby's so they hadn't had to rely on the angels to take them there. Dean and Sam had decided that they'd just stay in the car near to Harry and wait for him to call Dean to collect him instead of booking a motel room for the night. Dean hadn't said anything, but he felt Sam had only wanted to stay in the car because he didn't want to be too far from Harry.

Dean loved his little brother. Hell, he'd died for him. But even he could admit that in this case, Sam was acting like a jerk to Harry. Dean didn't actually see what Harry saw in Sam, but he knew that Sam didn't deserve Harry.

"Did he say what this guy wanted?" Sam asked, looking at Dean curiously. Harry and Dean had both agreed that Sam didn't need to know anything about Harry's appointments. And Harry had made it so that only Dean could read his journals.

"I took the call and made the appointment, so yeah, I know what the john asked for."

"Harry doesn't call them johns," Sam pointed out, making Dean roll his eyes.

"Harry's a Brit. And professional. And high class. He calls them clients. Who cares? I call 'em johns."

"So what did he ask for?" Sam asked, getting a narrow eyed look from Dean.

"Why do you want to know, Sam?"

"What? I want to know so I can make sure Harry's fine afterwards! I care, Dean!" Sam exclaimed, making Dean feel a surprising surge of anger. He admitted to himself that at times he was ridiculously over protective and sometimes blind when it came to Sam. But Dean was starting to see Harry as a close friend, maybe even another little brother. And he didn't like to see anyone dick about with his brothers.

"You care? You're joking, right?" Dean asked him with a sneer, shaking his head and looking down at the papers on his lap instead of having to look at Sam.

"What does that mean, Dean?"

"You know what that means."

"Just say it!"

"Fine! You're a dick to Harry. You don't deserve him. He watches over you, pretty much sells his soul to Heaven for you and you thank him by ignoring him and sleeping with a freaking demon instead! Yeah, real nice, Sam. Real caring," Dean muttered, finally getting what had been bugging him about his brother since he'd realised just what Harry had done for Sam.

"You don't understand, Dean. I'm not…"

"Not what? A jerk? Messing with Harry's head? What?"

"I'm not sleeping with Ruby!" Sam snapped, shocking Dean because he honestly had thought his brother had been sleeping with the demon, because if he wasn't, then what was he doing?

"What? Then what… what are you doing with her?"

"She's… she's helping me. Giving me another option to kill Lilith. She wants Lilith dead just as much as we do, Dean," Sam admitted with a shrug. Dean just stared at him, not believing in the least that Ruby had their best interests at heart.

"You need to stop, Sammy."

"What? No, Dean! She wants to help!"

"Really, Sammy? Because her way of helping is going to get you killed. You know Ardifiel will kill you before he thinks you totally mess up and end up dragging Harry down to Hell with you."

"What?!"

"Surely you know, Sam! Harry's fate is all on your shoulders! I don't know the exact details of his task, but I know that if he fails, then he goes to Hell. And I know it's got something to do with you!" Dean told him, not honestly believing Sam could be so oblivious and not know about Harry's deal.

"Why would he agree to that?"

"Because he freaking likes you! No idea why, but he does. So what you're doing with Ruby? It's just signing his one way ticket to Hell. And Sam, you're going down with him. Don't be stupid, Sammy. I get that Ruby has somehow convinced you that she's helping you, but surely you can see that what you're doing isn't the right route!" Dean urged, wishing that his brother finally got a clue and realised Ruby was nothing but bad news.

"I… I don't know…" Sam muttered, rubbing a hand through his hair and looking troubled. Dean just hoped that meant Sam was at least going to consider just what his actions might do. Before Dean could say anything else to Sam, his new phone started to buzz in his pocket and Dean quickly took it out.

"Yeah?"

_"I'm done. I'll wait outside the hotel for you, okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be about ten minutes. You okay?"

_"Freaking knackered, but yeah, I'm fine. I'm out of practice! Is Sam awake?"_

"Yeah, he's awake. Why? You want to speak to him?" Dean asked, glancing over at Sam who had perked up and was looking at the phone in his hands like it would instantly transport him to Harry or something.

_"No, just get him to sit in the front. I'm just gonna collapse in the back. Did you find a hunt?"_

"Okay, I'll tell him. And yeah, I've found a few that might be interesting."

_"Cool. Have you slept at all?"_

"Ah, no. Not yet."

_"Hmm. You need to sleep, Dean. Talk to Cas about it, see if he can help keep the nightmares away for a night or two. Now, hurry up. It's like a witch's tit out here!"_ Dean chuckled when Harry hung up on him, and then turned to look at Sam.

"Dude, you're gonna have to move up front. Harry said he's gonna just go to sleep in the back when we pick him up."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine, Sam. Just tired. Now shift it. I don't want Harry bitching at us for taking too long. On the way to get him, you can choose which hunt to go to next. I've narrowed it down to these two," Dean told him, handing Sam the notes he'd made on two possible hunts and leaning out of the way when Sam climbed over the seat and into the front. "Dude! Watch the leather!"

"It's fine, Dean. Now, let's go get Harry."

* * *

**28****th**** November, 2008. Stratton, NE**

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes," Dean said sarcastically with a whistle as they walked into the house that Dean and Sam had claimed possibly had a spirit. Harry had no idea what the details of the hunt were considering he'd slept for most of the day, but he'd been given the run down when he'd woken.

Basically an old man had been hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. And there were no signs of forced entry. Given Harry wasn't too sure wizards were around America in great numbers, he had to agree with Dean that it was probably a ghost. Spirit. Whatever.

His suggestion that it was a pissed off, over-worked and hungry brownie was met with contempt so he just silently decided to agree with the Winchesters. Admittedly, they did know a bit more about these sort of things than he did. Even if the thought of a pissed off brownie did amuse him.

Harry wandered into the kitchen behind Sam and Dean, looking around the slightly run down house and silently wondering what American's seemed to have against brick.

"Hey, check this out!" Dean called out, giving Harry something to do instead of just looking like he knew what they were looking for. Though looking like he knew what people were talking about was something Harry had become very good at in his life. Dean knocked on a space of blank wall when Harry walked over to him, letting them hear that it was hollow behind the wall. "Huh."

"It's probably a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them," Sam told them knowingly, reminding Harry startlingly of Hermione for a moment.

"Know-it-all," Dean muttered, getting a grin from Harry, who then coughed and looked away, trying for innocent when Sam turned and frowned at Dean.

"What?"

"What?"

"You said…"

"What?"

"Never mind," Sam muttered, shooting Dean one last suspicious look before turning his attention back to the room at large. Harry glanced over at Dean and grinned at him, shaking his head in amusement when Dean just grinned unrepentantly back at him.

"So… is it a ghost?" Harry asked as he followed Sam out of the kitchen, Dean behind him, and making their way up the stairs and into a bedroom.

"A spirit," Sam corrected him, almost automatically.

"Meh, spirit. Ghost. Potayto, potahto," Harry muttered, then paused and frowned. "Who says potahto anyway?"

"No one. Freak. And don't be mean to Sammy. You know he doesn't like it when we're not PC about the shit we hunt. The PC term is spirit. I'm sure there was a big movement where they petitioned against being called ghosts," Dean told him, grinning when Sam huffed but didn't even bother to look back at them. Harry chuckled and looked around the empty bedroom.

"Right. So to avoid upsetting them, I'll call them spirits. Not that burning their remains won't upset them, mind. By the way, what are we looking for?" Harry finally asked, deciding to just bite the bullet and see if either brother could actually tell him.

"Well… normally any kind of clue that it was a spirit that killed the guy," Sam admitted, looking around the bare room when Harry just raised an eyebrow at him, wondering just what clues they would find in a bare, freshly repainted house.

"Yeah… only there are no bloodstains, a fresh coat of paint and nothing else to let us know for sure. Basically, we got nothing," Dean admitted with a shrug, looking over at Sam when he brought out an EMF reader that was beeping crazily.

"I thought we'd agreed that I messed with those things and so they were pretty much useless. Huh. I wonder if the angels mess with them too. Bet they make them light up like Christmas!" Harry said with a wide grin, eyeing the EMF reader in Sam's hands speculatively, which made Sam glare at him and practically hug the thing to his chest protectively. Harry had no idea what Sam thought he was going to do to it.

"Yeah — there's also power lines," Dean pointed out through the window. Harry grinned at Sam's disappointed look and then walked over and opened a closet door.

"Gah!" Harry leapt back from the door as though electrocuted and collided with Sam, who had been walking over to him and sending them both to the floor, much to Dean's amusement.

"Dude, you're scared of a dolls head?" Harry just glared at him as he detangled himself from Sam and stood up, Sam following him and rubbing his back where he'd hit it.

"Look at it!"

"Well… it is disturbing," Dean admitted, tilting his head to the side as though to give him a different view of it. Possibly one that was less disturbing if that was even possible.

"Think it got left behind?" Sam asked while Harry just wandered back over to the window and squinted when he saw something moving closer.

"By who? Unless Bill Gibson liked to play with doll heads." Harry assumed Bill Gibson was the unfortunate bloke that had been killed, but was far more interested in what was heading towards them to bother asking.

"Um… guys? We have company," Harry called out, getting the attention of both brothers, who came over to look out the window next to him.

"I thought you said this place was still for sale!" Dean accused to Sam, glaring at the moving truck and car heading down the lone road towards the house. Harry still thought that if you lived in a house so far from any civilisation, then you sort of deserved to be murdered horrifically.

"Apparently it's not," Sam said with a shrug. Sounding shockingly blasé considering they were just about to be caught trespassing.

One day the Winchester's were going to get him deported, he just knew it.

"Right, so we wing it then?" Harry asked as he followed the other two out of the room and down the stairs.

"Pretty much," Dean agreed as they left the house and walked down the front steps.

"Can I help you?" A man asked them, looking highly unimpressed in Harry's opinion.

"Hi. Are you the new owner?" Sam asked. Harry amused himself with what any of them would say if it turned out these people were a family of squatters.

"Yeah. You guys are…?"

"These are Mr Stanwyk and Mr Dolan. I'm Mr Babar. County Code Enforcement," Dean told them, and Harry wondered just where Dean came up with some of their aliases. He was starting to consider vetoing all of Dean's suggestions and giving a few himself. Though at least he wasn't 'Mr Bambi'…

"We had the building inspected last week. Is there a problem?"

"Asbestos in the walls, gas leak — yeah, I'd say we got a problem," Sam told them, whilst Harry vaguely hoped they were wrong about the asbestos thing. And the gas leak thing actually.

"Asbestos? Meaning what?"

"Meaning unless you want your family to develop asbestosis, then this house is uninhabitable and you should find somewhere else to stay for the next couple of days," Harry said, vaguely remembering one of his past clients talking about asbestosis and hoping it was what he thought it was. This would get very uncomfortable, very quickly, if it turned out that asbestosis was an STD or something.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're saying we can't stay here?" The man Harry assumed was the father said, obviously not one who listened to instructions because Harry was pretty sure he did say they couldn't stay there. Maybe the man was a little slow.

"It's a health hazard. You don't want to," Dean told him, trying to sound understanding but firm.

"Hold up. We just drove four hundred miles." The other adult male in the group walked over, Harry eyeing him up and down and then dismissing him. Not someone who would pay for his services. Or someone who clearly listened.

"There's a motel just down the road. 'Til this gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there," Dean told them, not leaving them any room to argue.

"All right. And what if we don't?"

"Asbestosis isn't a laughing matter, sir. People have died from it. Children being more at risk than adults. You want to risk your family's lives just because you don't want to stray on the side of caution and spend another night in a motel?" Harry _really_ hoped asbestosis was what he thought. And lethal. He should have maybe thought about this line of lying before going ahead with it.

"One night. One night, and I'll take care of everything, ASAP, I promise," the older man said to them, turning to look at his family, who really didn't look all that impressed with his decision. Given they didn't know Harry was lying, they were disturbingly flippant with their health.

"Yeah, you do that," Dean agreed, looking at Sam and Dean then back to the family.

"Another motel? Awesome, Dad. I hope this one has hooker sheets, like the last one." Harry and Dean both shot the daughter (or kidnapped female minor, who was Harry to assume?) a slightly insulted look. Though probably for different reasons.

"Danny!" Harry looked around for whoever Danny might be and watched as the younger son (or yet another kidnapped minor) ran back over to his family with the dog and then got in the car with his family.

Harry stood with Sam and Dean watching them drive away and gave a small sigh of relief before turning back to face the brothers and see if they knew what to do next.

"Asbestosis?"

"What? It's a thing! It's exists! I didn't make it up!" Harry said, not admitting that he had no idea what it was.

"Right. Well, whatever, it worked," Dean begrudgingly admitted, then he glanced at the house behind them. "So we got nothing here. I say we head over to the woman that found the body. The cleaner, right?"

"She's not a suspect, yeah? Like… Leon-style cleaner?" Harry asked with a grin, following Dean and Sam back to the Impala.

"Dude, we're cutting off your TV watching privileges."

* * *

"What did the room look like when you found it, Mrs Curry?" They had headed back to where Mr Gibson's house cleaner lived in order to see if she could tell them something that might tell them on who it was that killed the man. Not that Harry was totally convinced it was a spirit but even he admitted that was only skeptic just to be awkward.

"I already told the local boys, there was blood everywhere," Mrs Curry told them, sounding a little annoyed to be questioned by them. Not that Harry blamed her.

"And Mr Gibson — where was he?"

"Everywhere," Mrs Curry told them, not sounding quite as upset as Harry would think someone who had just found their employer eviscerated would sound.

"How long have you been cleaning Mr Gibson's house?" Sam asked her looking for all the world like he was taking notes, though Harry suspected he was more likely playing noughts and crosses. Sam struck him as the type to play that by himself.

"About five years," she told him, looking at Harry curiously - probably because Harry had decided to stay quiet during this as he really had no idea what to ask her that would give them a heads up - and Harry just smiled at her weakly.

"So you knew him pretty well."

"Well, not really well. He was real private. Not the easiest man. Not that I blame him."

"Ooh. What do you mean?" Harry asked, finally finding something he could ask that wouldn't make Dean or Sam want to thump him for possibly setting them back. He still stood strong that asbestosis was a thing.

"His wife dies in childbirth. Daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later. I'd be bitter, too. I think I got some pictures," she told them before she wandered off into another room to go and fetch them for them. Before any of them could possibly say anything about the case, she had come back and was handing the photos to Harry. He had no idea why him, possibly because he asked the question that led to her getting them. Or she just liked him more. He didn't blame her. He was pretty charming.

"Cheers. Would it be okay if we kept these?" Harry asked her, deciding that he should at least be a little courteous towards her, if only so she would end up liking him more than Dean. Charming bastard normally out did him on charming their targets.

"Suit yourself."

"Now, why'd the daughter kill herself?" Sam asked her before Harry could actually thank her, which made Harry glare at the back of Sam's head, much to Dean's amusement.

"I don't know. That was before my time."

"Did you ever notice anything odd in the house when you were cleaning it?" Dean asked her and Harry rolled his eyes at Dean's incredible subtlety.

"Like what?"

"Like, you know, like lights going on and off, things not being where you left them…" Dean prompted, trailing off and watching Mrs Curry for any hint that she knew what he was talking about. Much to Harry's shock she actually did.

"Maybe there was one thing."

"What's that?" Harry asked, completely unable to stop himself due to the shock of her actually answering Dean and not just throwing them out of her house for wasting her time.

"Well, sometimes, I thought I heard like a… rustling in the walls."

"Like a rat?" Dean asked, looking like he fervently hoped she would disagree with him. Harry grinned at this little insight to something Dean might be scared of and mentally stored it in the back of his mind.

"Yeah." Harry held back a cackle when Dean shuddered at that.

"Must have been huge rats out there, huh?" Harry asked eagerly, grin widening when Dean caught on to what he was doing and glared at him.

"Wouldn't know. Never saw any," Mrs Curry told him with a shrug.

"Do you happen to know where Mrs Gibson and her daughter were buried?" Sam asked her, dragging her attention away from Harry and Dean, who were mouthing petty insults at one another.

"They were both cremated." Harry and Dean both stopped insulting one another when they heard Mrs Curry and turned to look at her then looked at Sam, who looked just as flummoxed as they did.

"Right! Well, I think that's everything we need. Thank you for helping us, Mrs Curry," Harry told her with a bright smile, pushing the photos he still had in his hands into his pocket and shaking Mrs Curry's hand. Sam and Dean both did the same before all three of them left the house and headed back to the Impala.

"So…" Harry muttered, glancing from Sam to Dean and then back again, figuring that Sam was going to be the likely one to have an answer on where to go next.

"Yeah. So it probably wasn't the mom or the daughter. Whose ghost was it?" Sam asked, completely ruining Harry's beliefs that he would know what to do and leaving him wondering just what they were going to do then, because he'd never really liked going into anything blind. One thing he'd never liked about the hunts the brothers went on.

"I don't know. But I say we give that place a real once-over and see," Dean said, and they got into the Impala to head back to the house that may or may not be haunted by some unknown dead person.

* * *

Dean drove up to the end of the driveway leading to the house and stopped when they saw that there were lights on inside. Harry mentally groaned, wondering why none of them could ever get a break. Together their luck sucked.

"Crap. So, what now?" Dean asked, sitting back in his seat and looking at Sam and then Harry in the back seat. Harry just shrugged and sighed loudly, mentally sending up a plea for a break, until recalling what Yebemiah had told him and realising that right now, no one was listening.

Which was just plain depressing.

"We could tell them the truth," Sam suggested, which got him the snort of contempt it deserved from both Harry and Dean.

"Oh yeah, brilliant idea. We lie to them about their house being lethal and then we tell them that, actually, it's not asbestosis they have to worry about, but a ghost—"

"Spirit."

"Whatever. And, to top it all off, we don't actually know who the dead murderous person is and thus can't actually stop them. Yup. Uh huh. Drive on up, Dean. Let's go get thrown in the nut house."

"Alright, I wasn't actually being serious. No need to be so damn sarcastic about it," Sam muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping down in a sulk. Dean looked at Sam and began to chuckle, shaking his head.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry for being too British. Happy? So what are we going to do then?"

"Sit here and wait? Spirit-dude is gonna show itself at some point, right? And when it does, I'm betting someone screams," Dean said with a nod.

"My bet's on the girl. She looked like she'd scream if a particularly large spider looked at her wrong. A spirit is bound to make her scream," Harry said, looking at the house and mentally urging someone to scream.

Over an hour later and Dean suddenly jerked in his seat, which got the attention of Sam and Harry who had been having a quiet game of hangman whilst Dean had dozed. Dean pulled a phone out of his pocket, telling them what it was that had woken Dean up.

"Yeah?"

Harry glanced at Sam, who shrugged, and then looked back at Dean to see if he could work out who it was that was ringing them.

"Yeah, yeah he is. What are you asking for?" Harry perked up, noting that Sam scowled as they both realised Dean was talking to a possible client for Harry at the same time. "Yeah, you're gonna have to email the information you want him to know to the address on the card. … Total? No more than two thousand. … Yeah, he charges extra for knowing background information. … Okay, seven thirty? Got ya. He'll see you tomorrow night then."

Harry watched Dean hang up the phone, glancing to see Sam also had all his attention on Dean as well. Harry had gotten his notebook out so he could take down the relevant information he'd need to know. He'd gotten a new notebook and it felt depressingly empty of both jobs and useful numbers that his last one had in abundance.

"So?"

"Yeah, you got a background date with a Jeannie Minks in Seattle tomorrow night, so you're gonna have to get one of the angels to take you there. Let's just hope we're done with this hunt by then."

"Pretty sure you'll be able to cope without me if we aren't," Harry pointed out lightly as he wrote down the details and then looked back at Dean. "She say she was going to email me what I need to know?"

"Nah, she said she could tell you the main bits that you'd need to know. You're taking her to a work meal or something. You're to go to her house and the meal isn't until eight. So you've got half an hour to get to know her," Dean told him with a shrug, glancing over at the house, from where there hadn't been a peep all night, then back to look at Harry again.

"Ah, it'll be a doddle then," Harry muttered with a nod, making a note to call Ardifiel or Castiel, whichever one came to him. He hoped one of them did as he didn't really feel all too comfortable calling for Yebemiah. A feeling he was quite aware didn't exactly make sense.

He was interrupted in his musings, however, when there was a scream from the house. Dean jerked into action, starting the car and driving it down the road and pulling up in front of the house. All three then jumped out of the car and up to the front door, Dean knocking on it.

"We heard screams. What's going on?" Dean demanded, pushing his way into the house as soon as the older man opened it. Sam and Harry quickly followed him inside, Harry closing the door behind him as a sign of good manners.

"Oh, you three! Did you touch my daughter?" The man who'd opened the door to them demanded, making Sam, Dean and Harry all pause and stare at him like he was insane.

"What? No!"

"Who are you guys?"

"Relax, please. You have a ghost!" Harry told them, ignoring Sam's mutter of 'spirit' under his breath and instead focusing on the strange looks he was now getting.

"A ghost."

"I told you!" The daughter whined, and Harry bit his tongue not to grin and say he'd told them about who it would be to scream. He knew she didn't have a strong stomach.

"It's the girl!" The son yelled, getting all of their attention. Harry could have sworn Sam had once told him that cremated people generally, as a rule, didn't come back to haunt you due to the whole lack of remains thing. This case was going to give him a headache, he just knew it.

"Both of you, relax," the dad told his kids before turning to face Harry and the Winchesters. "What are you guys playing?"

"Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now," Dean told him urgently, getting back up in the urgency by the lights making a timely exit and plunging them into darkness.

"What the hell?" The other man yelled suddenly, like it wasn't obvious. Harry was glad for the darkness because it meant no one saw him roll his eyes.

"Nobody move!" Dean shouted, making the family in front of them all freeze and stare at him. Harry's eyes had gotten used to the dark quickly, something he had learnt to do back when he was a child locked in a small cupboard.

"Buster!" Harry wondered who the bloody hell Buster was when the son had yelled out, only to get his answer by the sound of howling outside. Harry winced, pretty sure that no healthy animal made sounds like that, but followed anyway when the two men ran outside, followed by Sam and Dean. Harry sighed, figuring he could at least try and keep the Winchesters alive.

"Buster? Buster!"

"What the hell?" Harry caught up with them as they came across a trail of blood on the floor, the younger of the two men shining a torch on it and following it to the moving van. On the side of it, in blood, someone had written 'too late'.

"Buster!" Harry spun around to see that the rest of the family had come outside of the house and wondered if he should try to stop the son from seeing his pet's blood used as a marker pen. Thankfully the boy's father moved to stop the boy from coming over to them.

"Go back inside! Go!"

"We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger," Dean told the father quietly as they watched the rest of the family members standing at the bottom of the porch steps huddled together. Harry kept glancing around them, ever aware that they were in the open and far from safe.

"First thing's first. You got to get your family out of here," Sam told the father and Harry really hoped that the stubborn man actually listened to them this time.

"Head to the motel I was talking about. You'll be safe there," Dean told him as they made their way to where the cars were. Harry following cautiously behind them, not being able to shake the feeling that they were being watched. This hunt wasn't shaping out to be like any of the other hunts he'd been on with either just Sam or both brothers. Though admittedly, they had mostly hunted demons and Harry openly admitted that he had no idea how to deal with demons.

"What are you three gonna do?"

"Oh no! Oh, come on! Come on!" Dean shouted, not answering the dad. Harry looked over and cursed, seeing the tyres of all the cars had been slashed.

"Dude, the guns are gone. So are the… basically, everything is gone," Sam called from where he'd been looking in the trunk of the car.

"What?! Even mine?!" Harry demanded, running over to Sam and seeing the empty trunk. "Fuckers! What the fuck?! It took George?! George, Sam! That is it, we are burning this mother to the ground!"

"Trucks no good!" The younger of the two men announced, interrupting Harry's raging though giving him a wary look as he walked up to them.

"Both tyres slashed."

"What kind of ghost messed with a man's wheels?!" Dean demanded

"Never mind the damned cars! It took my weapons! Do you know how much money and how many laws I broke to get them? They're like my children! My sharp, pointy, lethal children!" Harry hissed, glaring as he looked around him, still feeling like he was being watched and wanting to find who it was.

"What's going on? What's going on?" The young girl shouted over to them and then suddenly screamed shrilly, pointing to something behind them. "She's there! She's there!"

"Where?" Her mother looked at where she was pointing, Harry also looking and not seeing anything, beginning to get an uncomfortable feeling about it all.

"She was right there in the woods!"

"What's a ghost doing outside?" Dean whispered to them, sounding and looking confused as he glanced to where the girl had seen the ghost.

"Do we want to stay and find out?" Harry asked, keeping a wary look around him for any sign of the ghost or whatever it was. Harry was beginning to think what they were hunting wasn't a ghost.

And it was hunting them back.

"Good point," Dean nodded, then turned back to the scared family huddled in front of the house. "Everybody inside!"

"Are you crazy? We need to get the hell out of here!" The younger man snapped, and Harry was beginning to think they should just learn the names of the family members.

"In what?! The ghost is hunting us! Everybody back inside now! Move it!" Harry yelled back at them, not stopping with his constant searching and knowing that it probably made him paranoid. But it'd helped him survive thus far so he was beyond caring what others thought.

* * *

When they had finally gotten everyone inside, they had moved to the dining room of the house and Dean had gone off and came back with two large bags of salt. Harry was beginning to suspect Dean actually had magical salt producing skills. Either that, or Americans as a whole had a real issue with their salt intake. He sure as hell never had spare salt knocking about his flat.

He did have crushed unicorn horn though, so maybe it was all a point of perspective.

"Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle. As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be," Dean told them as he drew a thick circle with the salt around where the family were standing. Harry had actually found out that the two men were called Brian and Ted, so he felt he had actually done something productive. He just needed to learn the names of the other three and he was golden.

"Safe from ghosts?" Brian asked skeptically. Not that Harry blamed him. He had been pretty damned sceptic when Sam had first told him about salt being a handy ghost-repellant. Well, until he'd had it proven in front of his eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Dean told him snappily, making Harry grin and turn to hide it, looking at where Sam was finishing the other half of the circle. For some reason he hadn't been trusted to make it.

Harry suspected Sam had told Dean about the one incident in which Harry had dropped their last bag of rock-salt into a freezing cold lake because of a reaction he'd been told about. He would have liked to point out their lack of frozen lakes but didn't think it would inspire the family with much confidence if he had.

"Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on. I got to get my family out of here. Let's go," Brian said, shaking his head as he ushered his family together.

"Sir, please. This is what we do. Just… trust us," Sam told him in a calm, reassuring voice.

"You hunt ghosts?" The son asked, sounding a little too interested for Harry's comfort. One sharp glance from Sam told him not to answer with what _he_ did. That took away some of his fun.

"That's right," Dean agreed.

"Like Scooby-Doo?" Harry choked at that and turned away, trying to muffle his laughter, though the glare both brother's shot him told him he wasn't all that successful.

"Better."

"You saw her outside, right?" Sam asked the daughter and getting a nod. Harry watched them, quickly taking a step to stand inside the now complete circle as he did. "Okay. Does she look like either one of these girls?" Harry looked up when he was nudged.

"Oh! Right! Hang on. Bloody pockets…" Harry muttered, trying to pull the photos out of the pocket he had put them in and then handing them to the girl for her to look at, ignoring her bemused stare as he did.

"Her. She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her," she told them pointing to the photo they had of the old guys daughter. Which was confusing what with the whole cremation thing.

"That's the girl in the walls," her brother added, looking over his sisters shoulder at the photo.

"So it's the daughter?"

"That girl in the picture — She-she's dead?" Their mother asked them, taking the photo from her daughter to look at it.

"She killed herself inside this house," Sam told them, never one to sugar the pill.

"So, what? The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?" Dean asked, confused as Harry felt.

"Unless her spirit's just attached to something inside the house," Sam pointed out and Harry looked at him with wide eyes. He hadn't been told that dead people came back because they were particularly attached to a pair of socks or something.

"She hanged herself in the attic, didn't she?" Harry asked them, unable to stop himself from looking upwards like he could somehow see through the ceiling into the attic.

"Yeah. You two wanna babysit? I'll check it out," Sam asked them both, glancing over at the family who were watching them closely.

"Look — I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on here, but—"

"It's a spirit, man," Dean interrupted Ted impatiently.

"No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all _Deliverance_ on my ass."

"If it's a woman, then she ain't going _Deliverance_ on anyones ass. Though I guess she could peg you," Harry added musingly, grinning at the startled look Ted shot him and Sam's suffering sigh. Dean however just chuckled and grinned at Harry.

"Nobodies leaving the house, okay?"

"Stop me," Ted told them and Harry didn't bother to hold back his scoff.

"Listen, man. I've got a gun. You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole," Dean snapped at him, stepping away from the family towards Sam and dragging Harry with him.

"Dude, you don't have a gun," Sam whispered to him when they walked over to where he was standing near the door.

"And? I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight."

"You cool?" Sam asked him, glancing at Harry with concern.

"Ah, go. I'll stop him from killing the annoying twats."

"You? Really?" Sam asked him and even Dean looked shocked.

"What? I can stop him. You think I can't stop him?"

"It's not that I think you can't. It's more I think you won't," Sam pointed out, ignoring Dean's indignant noise at his brother clearly thinking Harry could take him.

"Oh just go. I won't do anything," Dean muttered with a glare at Sam, Sam just shrugged and then left the room with one last glance to Harry, who just grinned.

"Hey, Fonzie! Question for you. This indestructible force field made out of salt… Have to be kosher stuff, or what?"

"There's kosher salt? And hang on, if he's the Fonz, who does that make me? The Fonz if the only guy from that show that was vaguely bearable. And I use that term lightly," Harry added with a grimace, succinctly stopping any argument from breaking out just by confusing pretty much everyone in the room, much to Dean's amusement.

Though the arguing might not have started because seconds after Harry stopped grumbling about Happy Days and the Fonz, there was a shuffling noise from the direction of the closet. Harry and Dean glanced at one another and quickly moved to stand inside of the salt circle.

"What was that?" The daughter asked quietly, all of them staring at where the noise had come from, not daring to take their eyes away and so not missing when the door opened and a pale, scraggy young girl stepped out of it. "Mom…"

"All right, everybody stay calm. She's a ghost. She can't come in the circle," Dean told them, ushering the family so that they were standing behind them. Harry darted a glance at Dean, then back to the girl when she reached the edge of the salt and tilted her head, a long knife slowly dropping out of her sleeve and into her hand.

"Dean…" Harry muttered uneasily, not taking his eyes off the girl and then watching in disbelief when the girl grinned at them and took a steady step over the salt.

"I thought you said ghosts couldn't cross the circle," the young girl whispered shakily.

"She's not a ghost," Harry told them calmly, suddenly feeling quite in his element given he knew how to kill humans. If that was what she was. And it was certainly what she looked like.

"Shoot her! Shoot her!" Ted urged them.

"Yeah, about that… go, go, go! Move!" Dean yelled at them, dodging out of the way just as the girl launched herself at him, causing her to crash into the table instead.

"Oi!" Harry yelled, getting the girls attention away from Dean and grinning before he tackled her to the floor, slamming her hand that was holding the knife and making her drop it. The girl yelled wordlessly in anger at him when Harry quickly grabbed the knife from her and rolled away from her, grunting when she kicked out and caught his shin.

"Hey!" Harry and the girl both looked up at Sam's yell straight into the light of his torch. The girl screamed and ran, leaving Harry sitting on the floor, blinking furiously.

"Fucking ow! I think I'm blind. But on the plus side, I now have three knives!" Harry said happily, holding up the knife he'd taken from the girl.

"Dude! What the hell was that?" Dean asked him, sounding like he wasn't sure if he was impressed or not.

"What? She's not a ghost. Humans I can kill! I know how to kill them!" Harry told him with a wicked grin, looking at the knife in his hand.

"Right… you do know there's only one knife in your hand and not three, right?" Dean asked him warily, both brothers walking over to him and Sam holding out a hand to help him stand up.

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah. Here, take this." Harry handed the girl's knife to Dean and then leant down and took two large daggers out of his boots. "I have Lily and Rose on me as well."

"You've had them all along? Why do you have two daggers on you?" Sam asked him, looking at him in shock and taking one of them when Harry handed it over.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, but I haven't changed since my last job. I always take those two on jobs with me. Some clients… well, they can get the wrong idea. And hey! We all now have a weapon, so I say we should all be happy that I'm a paranoid hooker!"

"Dude's got a point, Sammy."

"True. Where did the others go?"

"Ran outside when Harry went Rambo on the twisted sister."

"Anyone know what their names are? Because it's gonna get mighty confusing when they all start panicking and calling out for one another," Harry pointed out as they all made their way warily out of the house and to find the family.

"Maybe we should ask them," Sam suggested, getting shocked looks from Dean and Harry. Neither of which had honestly thought of doing that.

* * *

The three of them headed outside in hopes that they'd find all of the family in one piece. Well, in five pieces technically, but five human shaped pieces that were healthy and alive. They found Brian by the side of the house alone and obviously waiting for them to return. Harry just wondered where the man had stowed his family.

"Hey. You okay?" Brian asked them, looking shaken but concerned.

"Where is everybody?" Dean asked him as they made their way over to the man, Harry and Sam following closely behind.

"Hiding."

"All right, go get them. Go. Go get them!" Dean told him when it actually looked like Brian was going to argue with him. Once he nodded and then presumably ran off to get his family, Dean turned back to face Sam and Harry.

"So, it's not a ghost then. Which, can I just say, thank God for that because now I'm actually useful," Harry pointed out in a whisper, making sure to not be overheard by the family should they return quickly.

"You're normally useful. That's not the point. If it's a girl, then… it's just a girl. What do we do?" Sam asked, completely baffled.

"It's not just a girl though. She's a complete psycho nutjob. And like all psycho nutjobs, when they kill, then that's when they need to be put down. Which, you know, is something I can do. Because I know you're all squeamish with the whole humanity thing," Harry said with a mock soothing tone, grinning brightly when Dean glared at him.

"Fine, it's a girl. So who is she, then?" Sam asked quickly before Harry and Dean could devolve into petty squabbling. They needed to get some sort of clue before Brian returned with his family.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the daughter, Rebecca. Maybe she didn't hang herself."

"Wait, who the hell did they cremate then?" Harry asked, getting a nod from Sam.

"Exactly. Plus she'd be like fifty years old by now," Sam pointed out, which made Dean look even more confused than Harry felt - something Harry thought impossible.

"Well, I have no idea then. What'd you find in the attic?" Dean asked, looking at Sam for some sort of idea as to what the hell was going on around them.

"Some old junk. I found Rebecca's diary. That's about it."

"Could give us a clue as to who the hell we're dealing with," Harry pointed out quietly. Dean glanced at him and then huffed quietly, dragging a hand through his hair in agitation.

"I wish you'd found a howitzer," Dean muttered before standing up a little straighter and glancing over to where the family were walking back to them from where they'd been hiding. "Listen, we got to get this family safe. I mean, it's just a human, so they can make a run for it. We just got to hold her off."

"Easier said than done," Harry muttered, grinning innocently when Dean glared at him.

"You guys alright?" Sam called out as the family made their way over to them.

"We're okay," the mother told them, glancing behind her where her husband was still standing near the bushes they'd been hiding in whilst Harry fought the crazy no-name girl.

"Danny! Ted! We got to go!" Brian called out. Harry glanced over at them, not liking the feeling he was getting, a glance at Sam and Dean told him they were thinking the same thing he was.

"I'm good," Ted called back as he pushed his way from where he'd been hiding.

"Danny! Come on!"

"Danny, buddy, we got to!" Brain shouted out after his wife, both parents now frowning, whilst Ted walked over to them with a wry grin on his face.

"Told you it was some crazy bitch."

"That you did. Have a prize," Harry drawled, mentally clapping himself on the back for sounding so very much like a Malfoy.

"Head to town. We'll take it from here, okay?" Sam told Ted, getting a nod from the man. Harry, however, didn't think this hunt would go quite that easily for them.

"Danny, come on, baby! We're leaving!"

"Danny, we got to go!" The bad feeling in Harry just grew the longer they went without a response from Danny.

"Brian, where — where is he?" Harry glanced over at Sam and Dean and took a step closer to them.

"So, what do we do? I mean, it looks like she's absconded with the kid," Harry pointed out, looking over to see Brian talking to his wife.

"No idea, dude. No idea," Dean muttered, before all three of them turned their attention back to Brian, hoping to get an idea of what to do next from him.

"Suse, Suse, Suse. We will find Danny, I promise you," Brian told his wife, which didn't really have the desired effect of calming her down that he clearly hoped for.

"No."

"No. Take Kate and go now. Now, while you still have a chance."

"Not without Danny," Susan - well, Harry assumed she was called Susan - told him stubbornly. Harry couldn't help but wonder why people insisted on making things so much more difficult for everyone around them. Sometimes he thinks Satch did him a small favour. At least he didn't have messy things like family keeping him back or making his life even more messed up than it was.

"We will find him."

"I am not going out there with Mom alone!" Harry rolled his eyes and wondered if he should do everyone a favour and invite the whole family in on this hunt. It would surely move things long a bit faster.

"She's right," Dean said, speaking up finally - though Harry was unsure as to whether it was because he was annoyed with how things were going or if he feared what Harry would undoubtedly say if things carried on the way they were. "Until we find your son, the safest place for you right now is the shed."

"I'm not going in there either."

"Yes, you are. It is the best defence. The windows are boarded up. It's got one door. It's our best shot right now. Trust me," Dean told her firmly, tone of his voice brooking no argument, something that Brian clearly picked up on.

"Suse, Kate. Go. Go."

"Alright then! Now that they've gone to hide, I say me and Dean head inside and you two search outside with Sam," Harry told them before anyone else could make a plan that wouldn't quite suit him.

"How come you two take the inside?" Brian asked, which made Harry glare at him.

"Because we have sharp pointy objects and know what we're doing. So quit your bitching and get moving! You want to find you son, right? Let's go!"

* * *

Harry and Dean began their search in the room the girl had attacked them in, though Harry wouldn't say why they chose that room first because he really didn't have a clue and didn't want to admit that to Dean when he was finally of some use during a hunt. In Harry's opinion, they really needed to hunt more corporeal beasties that he could actually fight.

"So, you think we should check the walls?" Harry asked, looking at the walls and wondering just why all the houses seemed to be made of wood. Good solid brick houses, that's what he missed seeing. Didn't America have the Three Little Pigs story? That pig with the wood stood no chance.

"Yeah, sure, I mean she had to come from somewhere, right?" Dean asked, dragging Harry away from thoughts of pigs and wolves and back to the case.

"Yep. Well, unless she's magical, then she can just apparate here. Doubtful though. So walls?" Harry asked, tapping at random points on the wall.

"Good thinking," Dean muttered before walking over to where he thought the had appeared from and tapping the walls, grinning when he found a board that wasn't as securely attached as the rest. "Yahtzee."

"Isn't that a game? And dear God, what the hell is that smell?" Harry asked, quickly covering his nose with his sleeve when they managed to pull the board away.

"How aren't you used to the smell of rotting carcasses by now?"

"I think I mentally repress it each time. Right, so give me the torch and I'll go see if I can find Timmy in the well."

"You mean, Danny, right? And why the hell are you going first?"

"Not first. Alone. And Danny, Timmy, same damn difference. Look, you don't like killing humans. I get that. It's very commendable. I mean, it's freaking naive and stupid, but hey, that's how you want to go about life. So anyway. Me? I have no trouble snuffing out the life of crazed psychos that possibly like the taste of human flesh," Harry pointed out even as he grabbed the torch from Dean and climbed into the hole.

"You honestly expect me to let you go down there alone?! Sam would kill me, dude!"

"Ardy probably would as well, but it's not like I'm giving you all that much of a choice. Tell you what, you can follow me down, but should something happen to either of us, don't be afraid to stab first and question later, yeah?" And with that Harry jumped down the hole, leaving Dean to curse and then follow after him with a little more caution.

"Please nobody grab my leg. Please nobody grab my leg," Dean muttered to himself, ignoring the snickering coming from Harry.

"You're leaving it wide open for me to freak you out. But no worries, neither of us are going to grab your leg."

"_Neither of us_? You're not alone? Oh God, we're gonna die." Dean muttered, finally getting to the bottom and then glaring at Harry when he saw him standing alone. "Why say neither of us? That just isn't cool."

"Hey, I was talking about me and the dog. And looking at him, he ain't gonna be grabbing anything except maybe in doggy heaven."

"You find any evidence of Danny down here?"

"Nope, not a smidgen. Now hows about you be quiet and we can hear if anyone is near us."

"You know, I hated films like this. Man, I hate humans," Dean muttered under his breath. Harry snorted softly and then tilted his head, listening to the sounds around him and ducking just in time, thus missing the large knife aimed for his head. "Dude!"

"Yeah, I know. Sheesh! Dean, get back up and find Sam! I can handle this!" Harry shouted just as he jarred the girl's wrist with his own and made her drop the knife.

"I can't leave you alone!"

"You're more a hinderance right now. Go help Sam," Harry hissed, dropping to a crouch and kicking the legs out from under the girl. The girl gave an enraged scream and lunged at him, hands claw like and aimed for his face. Harry just hissed back at her - he found hissing curses in parseltongue really gave him an edge in a fight, if only because they put his targets off - and slashed his knife at her, grinning when he slit along her arm.

The girl paused at this and gave another wordless scream, before dodging to the floor and making a grab for her knife. Harry quickly moved and kicked the knife out of the way, grinning to himself when he saw that Dean had followed his advice and was almost out of the hatch they came in through.

"Right then, girly, I'm really not in the mood, nor am I really dressed for fighting," Harry muttered, passing his knife from one hand to the other and moving his feet to get better balance.

The girl stared at Harry, tilting her head and baring her teeth in a wordless snarl before she moved and completely shocked (and disappointed) Harry by darting down the passage and back the way she had came. Harry went to follow her but gave it up as lost when he couldn't see where she'd disappeared to.

"Fuck!"

"Harry? You alright? Dude!" Dean yelled down after hearing Harry's somewhat loud curse. Harry grumbled under his breath and headed back to where they'd entered the wall cavity.

"I'm fine. The cowardly bitch ran off! She freaking ran off! Can you believe that?! Still, she did drop her knife, so that's something," Harry added, walking back to where he'd kicked the knife and picking it up with a grin. "I'm coming back up. Dunno if we should continue on this route. She kinda has the upper hand down here."

"You're right. Come back up and we'll go see if Sam has a better idea. If somethings gonna kill any of us, we can't go through the humiliation of it being a human."

"Tell me about it. Especially not a crazed, rabid, psycho-bitch from Hell," Harry grumbled as he heaved himself up the rope and out of the wall.

* * *

"So she just appeared out of nowhere?" Sam asked. The three of them were sitting on the steps of the house, keeping the shed with the scared family within their sights but keeping enough distance away that they could have the privacy to discuss the case.

"She's not got an ounce of magical ability in her so I very much doubt she appeared out of nowhere. Plus there wasn't a pop," Harry added almost as an after thought and getting a weird look from both brother. "Er… what I mean is, she came from somewhere, I just didn't see where. Which is why we returned here. She knows those walls better than we do. It just isn't a great idea to go poking about in those walls half blind."

"Harry's got a point. She has a huge advantage over us in that respect. We need a better plan," Dean said grumpily. Sam stared at them both and then picked up the book he'd brought out with him. "What's that?"

"Rebecca's diary. I finished reading it."

"And?" Harry and Dean asked, glancing at one another before turning their attention back to Sam.

"That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter," Sam told them, feeling a little satisfied at the stunned looks that piece of news got him.

"Rebecca had a kid?"

"It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant."

"She friends with Hermione?" Harry grouched, getting an amused look from Sam, the only one of the two brothers to know of Harry's old friend.

"Huh? And back on topic, why'd she kill herself after the baby?"

"The shame doesn't give you a hint?" Harry asked dryly, grinning when Dean just glared at him.

"I think it was maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up," Sam suggested.

"That'll do it. Though I still can't understand why whores get such a bad press. Not like our customers can't say we don't please them. Wankers," Harry muttered under his breath. Dean gaped at him then glanced at Sam, who just looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Right. I can safely say that neither me nor Sammy are going to dispute that. So… can we instead tell me why her father would imply it was a bad thing?" Dean asked, silently praying for patience and possibly a little more sanity. Sam just stared at him impassively, and Dean realised just why the dad had called her a whore. "Oh, gross."

"Yeah."

"So, the daddy was the babydaddy too?" Dean asked.

"And I thought purebloods were creepy skeevs," Harry said with a grimace.

"Dude was a monster, guys."

"Wow. A story ripped from an Australian headline. Humans, man. So, she's been locked up her whole life?"

"You saw her eyes. Has she ever seen light? She's barely human," Sam told them with a grimace.

"Okay, so, what then; she's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks dear old Dad? Slash Granddad?" Dean asked, getting a muffled giggle from Harry.

"I guess."

"Well, can't say I blame her."

"Here here," Harry agreed with a firm nod.

"I'm sure her life was hell, guys. It doesn't mean she gets a free pass for murder," Sam told them, bitchface firmly in place.

"Like you know what Hell's like."

"Awkward," Harry murmured, grinning when Dean turned his glare onto him.

"I didn't…"

"Is this really the time for you two to have a bitch fight? Really? Yes, Hell was a terrible, terrible place that we can't even imagine. Truly, we feel for you. Now, can we please go kill psycho-bitch?" Harry asked, feeling only a small niggle of guilt for brushing Dean's problems with Hell away so callously.

"Harry's right, forget it."

"So where do we find her?"

"Kid's gotta eat, right?" Dean asked, getting curious looks from both Sam and Harry.

"Given it's human, however barely that might be, I'm going to go with yes."

"Exactly. So I think I know where he fed her," Dean said with a grin.

* * *

"Ooh! The dense waiter. How did we not check here first?" Harry asked when Dean led them into the kitchen.

"Dumbwaiter, Harry."

"Yeah, that," Harry said absently, waving Sam off as Dean managed to open a hole in the dumbwaiter.

"He could've kept her hidden here for years. Kept her fed, nobody would ever know," Sam said, ignoring Harry who was now eyeing up the knife block.

"Who goes first?" Dean asked, shining a torch into the hole he'd made and grimacing.

"Dibs!" Harry said, pulling his knife out and grinning in a feral way.

"Harry…"

"Oh come on! I never get to kill the bad guy! Just this once let me have the fun!" Harry whined - and he would fully admit that he was whining.

"Harry, are you sure?"

"Dude, let him go down already. Harry, the kid's called Danny, not Timmy. Try to reassure him at least a little if he's down there," Dean told him, grinning when Harry gave him a wounded look.

"Dick. I can be reassuring," Harry muttered, almost like a pep talk before nodding, taking the offered torch from Sam and then carefully climbing down the shaft. Harry hit the bottom and quickly took his knife back out, glancing around cautiously and raising an eyebrow when he saw a rosary on the floor. Giving another cautious glance around, Harry quickly bent and picked the rosary up, brushing it off and looking at it. "Forgive me for this, yeah? Surely even you can see what I'm about to do is the lesser of two evils."

Harry then shoved the rosary into his pocket and then starts walking forward, grinning when he soon comes across a gun. Picking it up and checking it before placing it in his jeans waistband, he carried on walking and soon came across another gun.

"Eeesh, this bitch is worse than Malfoy for taking shit that doesn't belong to her. Either that or this is the worlds most fucked up trail. Danny?" Harry called out, grinning when he hears the sound of someone screaming. "Danny?"

Harry hurried forwards, leaving the other gun behind and finds a hole in the brick wall. Shining the torch through the hole, Harry sees Danny, bound and gagged. Harry quickly scurried through the hole and moved over to cut Danny's bonds, handing Danny the gun and then nudging him towards the hole.

"Your parents are waiting for you, kid. Come on and watch your head. I'll be right behind you. Just try not to shoot me, yeah?" Harry asked, absently wondering about the sanity of giving a kid a gun.

"Hurry, he's coming back," Danny told him nervously, holding the gun closer to him.

"Wait, he?"

"Her brother."

Harry didn't have time to answer that before someone yelled and he was tackled from the side, causing him to drop the torch but thankfully not the knife.

"Fuck!" Harry rolled with the tackle, kicking the body off of him and quickly scrambling back. "Kid, head back now!"

Harry dodged when the feral boy went to tackle him again, and managed to nick him with his knife. Unfortunately it just made the boy even angrier and he managed to tackle Harry to his back. Harry struggled with him, trying to find the best place stab him, yelling when the boy bit his hand. Harry snarled wordlessly and lunged up, stabbing his knife into the boy throat and turning his head to avoid the blood that gushed out of the wound.

Harry groaned quietly as he pushed the body off of him, cleaning his knife on the boys already filthy clothes and staggering to the hole. He walked back to the dumbwaiter and grinned when he saw Danny being dragged out and into the kitchen. Harry heaved a sigh and started to climb up the wall, dragging himself out of the hole at the top and lying on the floor in an exhausted heap.

"I'm so unfit," Harry groaned, getting the attention of the three in the kitchen.

"Harry! Are you alright? Shit!" Sam called out, leaving Dean to reassure Danny and rushing to kneel next to Harry.

"Chill, s'not my blood. Seriously though, I need to work out more. One fight and I'm knackered," Harry groaned, letting Sam help him to stand and looking over to where Danny and Dean were standing. "Should we go find your family then? And then the pscyho-sister? Oh yeah, there's two of them."

"What?! Who the hell did you gank then?" Dean asked, staring at Harry in shock.

"The brother, apparently."

Harry followed Dean and Sam out of the house with Danny walking beside him only to almost walk into Sam's back when the two brothers came to a sudden stop on the door step.

"Er… move?" Harry muttered, looking around Sam and mentally cursing his short height and Sam's freakish height. Then gaping at the sight of Brian and Ted standing over the feral girls body, with Susan and Kate huddled together in the door to the shed. "Okay…"

"Guys! You alright?"

"Mom! Dad!" Danny shouted, running around Dean and to his parents, getting engulfed in a hug by his mother.

"Well… least that saves us a job," Harry muttered, looking behind him to the house and mentally groaning at the thoughts of going through the walls and finding their weapons. He was not leaving without them.

"Can say that again. Does that mean we can leave now?" Dean muttered back, whilst the three of them watched the family reunion going on in front of them with blank faces.

"God, I hope so."

* * *

Harry sat on the steps to the house watching Dean finish changing the tyres of the Impala. He and Sam had hunted down every one of their weapons - most of which were in the same place, something both were thankful for - whilst Dean had sorted out of the cars. All three eager to get out of there, especially before the police arrived. Thankfully the family were grateful enough to them to wait until they'd left before calling the police.

"Thanks for the head start," Dean said to Brian as he lowered the Impala and Sam and Harry stood up and headed over to them.

"Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?" Brian asked dryly, though shaking their hands.

"It's sort of a mutual-appreciation thing. Really."

"Well, thank you," Brian said with a small grin at them. Harry carefully shoved his bag of weapons back in the trunk of the car and closed it, walking back round to stand next to Sam.

"Thank you," Susan added, smiling brightly at them as she walked over to stand next to her husband. Ted standing near the house with the two kids, giving them a nod when they glanced over.

"You okay?" Dean asked them, sounding like he honestly cared. Something Harry found he certainly didn't.

"No, we're the opposite of okay, but we're together," Susan said, making Harry wonder just how cliched the woman was going to get before they would be able to leave. "Thanks."

"Good, now can we leave? I've got to get dressed before tonight," Harry muttered to Dean, who glanced at him and then nodded. The three shared exchanges with the family before finally climbing in the car and driving off, much to Harry's relief.

* * *

Harry moved to lean against the car next to Dean whilst Sam wandered off to buy their food. A glance to Dean showed he was deep in thought, though Harry could take a guess as to what he was thinking about.

"You ever going to tell Sam about Hell?" Harry asked quietly, glancing behind him to see that Sam had joined a fairly large queue in the diner.

"Tell him what? That I could understand what those sons of bitches back there were about? That I actually felt for them?" Dean asked him bitterly, making Harry wince a little before shrugging.

"That. And more. I think it'd help. I certainly don't think he'd turn you away. I don't actually think Sam is even capable of turning you away."

"He wouldn't understand."

"True. But maybe you should at least give him a chance."

"You think he'd be capable of getting it?"

"What? Like me? Probably not. What exactly do you want me to say?"

"There's nothing to say, is there? I enjoyed it, Harry. They took me off the rack and I tortured souls, and I liked it. All those years, all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save, I can't chance that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever."

"You know my opinion of the people you tortured. In fact, you know my opinion of the whole thing. But my opinion isn't going to help you. His might though," Harry told him with a nod of his head towards where Sam was heading back to them. Dean glanced at him before following his line of sight and silently staring at Sam, not giving Harry an answer.

**A/N - So! Not quite a year this time, which is something. And Harry finally gets to join the fight, which is what quite a few of you were asking about. About that though, I get that for us it's been soooo long, but bare in mind, for Harry it's barely been two months since Dean has come back and joined him and Sam, so give him a break, he's not exactly used to hunting. He is slowly getting into the swing of things though, and when he starts to get more used to fighting the things Sam and Dean have been hunting almost all their lives, then he'll start being even more useful to the brothers. **

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be up! I do have a life outside of fanfiction (shocking, I know), and I'm busy travelling the country going to different cons with my business. So yeah, patience is always appreciated there! :D On a brighter note, I have plotted out what's going to happen and I know how this is now going to end, so that's something! I also know exactly when Ruby is finally going to get her just desserts. So yeah. Patience is a virtue and all that, and I'll try to have the next chapter up when I can! Cheers for bearing with me! **

**P.S. Asbestosis is a real thing and is lethal… though not as quick acting as Harry implies. :D**


End file.
